


The Actor and The Heir

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 245,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: In the first chapter.
Relationships: O.C Amber Gray Fullbuster





	1. Chapter 1

Summery...

Gray is a actor and a playboy. His life is filled with women, and his career. Amber is his manger and has been working with him for a very long time now. Gray's older brother Lyon introduce them when she was looking for a job. She went to business school but after she graduated no places were hiring. Lyon, knows Amber through her twin brothers Jellal and Mystogan. Gray's working relationship with Amber has always been nothing but professional. They are good friends too that on occasion he confines in her, but she holds back. She is the only person he knows to get him out of tough situations, when they arise.

When Gray's family starts bugging him to give up his career and settle down to start a family and run the family business. He really doesn't want to change his life, just because his family is telling him too.

Amber's life is nothing but busy from the time she wakes up in the morning, to coming home late at night. She has no time for love or a boyfriend and that is find with her considering the last guy she was with. She was in a abusive relationship with a man name Dan and it ended horribly. She vow not to get involved with anyone again.

With her career keeping her on her toes, Amber is still missing something in her life. That void of not showing someone how much she can love them aches at her heart, even her small companion Happy can't fill that in for her. She wants a child and she can't wait any longer.

She chooses to do the unnatural method and pick a sperm donor. When her friends, family and Gray find out, they all talk her out of it. Even Gray tries to drill some common sense into her. Then comes back later to her and suggest that he is willing to help her out. If she can help him with his family. She wasn't willing to agree with him at first because of her past. Gray reassure her that it was for convenience purposes only.

Will things change between them when she becomes pregnant? Will they be able to maintain a professional relationship?Will Amber past hinder her from having the future she wants and try to be close to a man again with out thinking they will hurt her? With Gray's relationship with other women become a factor as well. And will Gray's family leave him alone now that they are getting a heir. Who will have their happy ending?

On with story...

A tall raven lays on top of his bed naked after having sex with a tall blonde. She was a actress and they just finished wrapping up a movie that they are both are in. They played the lead actors in the movie for the last few months. Gray was seeing Michelle during the tapping and it help boost her career by going out with him. Tonight was the last time they will be together. It was only sex between them and nothing more. They could see other people if they wish too and not get mad at one other. This was his life, he was a playboy to have any women on his arm.

His ears hears the water shuts off and the curtain in the bathroom gets push back. It only takes a other minute for the blonde to come out with a towel around her body and she was already drying her hair with a other.

"Gray, thanks again for being so much fun."

"No problem Michelle, if we work together again. We should do more of this."

"Sorry darling, I can only handle your type for so long and I have to move on to the next guy."

"That's a shame. I enjoyed being with you for a short while."

"Gray we both know that once I walk out of that door. You will have someone else here by tomorrow. I will be forgotten."

"Give me some credit here. I might shed a few tears of your farewell."

"Ha! That will never happen until you find the right one."

Gray stands up from his bed and walks over to the bedroom door to grab his robe from the hook. He ties it closed and opens the door. "Me finding the right one. Nah."

"You never know Gray. A loves arrow can hit ya from behind."

"Michelle, my life is to carefree to think of cupid controlling my love life. We are young, I am here to enjoy it. I am going into the kitchen. Want to have coffee before you go?"

"No, I can't got early interview this morning with People Magazine."

"Nice. good for you."

"It's all thanks to you, Gray."

"Michelle, you have worked hard to climb the career ladder. It's all on your merit. I'll leave you to get dressed."

Gray heads down the stairs of his spiral stair case and steps onto the foyer floor. Then he makes a right and walks into his living room. He goes past his white love sofa and piano and pushes on the kitchen door to enter. In the cupboard he finds five different kinds of coffee and grabs the one he just brought from being overseas in doing a shoot. It was from Paris the coffee beans smells fabulous and the taste was incredible. Brews pot and waits for it to finished. He looks at the clock that was on the stove. "Only 11:30? I thought it was way later then that."

Gray opens the fridge door and takes out the cream. He puts it on his kitchen island by the sugar and goes to grab a cup. "Should check my email. See if Amber sent me anything regarding tomorrows work." Pours coffee into the cup and puts in cream and sugar. Then he takes the cup with him, to go into this office. He sees Michelle fully dress and walking down the stairs. He stops and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Don't you have early morning too?"

"About to check out my email to see."

"Amber doesn't text you with that stuff."

"Oh she does. If it's something new she puts into a email. She is very particular and detail in her work."

"I have seen her in action. That women is a insane manger but she is good. Wish she was mine, the guy I have he walks to fast. It's really hard to catch up with him."

"Jet isn't to bad. At lest you don't have Erza. She is a slave driver."

Michelle shutters at the thought of that. "Yeah, my poor sister has her. Lucy complains non stop." She goes around Gray to heads for his front door and gets in front of her to open it for her.

"When I done in my office. We could go for one more around. Even though you have said no. I still am not satisfy."

She shakes her head. "Your limbo needs a time out. I do need to go home"

"See ya next time then?"

"Until then. Say hi to Amber for me. She gave me some good tips they have worked."

"I'll pass that along to her tomorrow." Michelle kisses his cheek and heads out into the night. He closes his door and heads to his office. The room was spacious, with a large window looking out into his yarn. His desk was made out of oak and so where his bookshelves. Gray was a avid reader when he would take sort breaks from women or be between jobs. He sits down in his leather office chair and turns on the lamp by his computer. He turns on the monitor and desktop computer. The waits for it to load up.

"I wonder if she is still in her office at this time. Michelle thinks Erza is a hard manger. Amber probably works along the same pace as her. She has improve my career and certainly knows how to do the job." He puts in his password and goes to his email. Sure enough there was a email from her. The time that it was sent wasn't that long ago.

"I was right. She is still there."

He reads the email. It was about the commercial for tomorrow at 9 am. She was coming by his place at 7am to go over some details and to drive him to his appointments for the day. He as never question her work ethic or has ever had a problem with her. She was very professional and worked hard. He picks up his phone and dials her number.

"Amber Fernandes speaking."

"I read the email about the shampoo commercial."

"Hello Gray. Glad you read it. You have questions about it?"

"Those can wait for the morning."

"That is fine. I will be at your house at 7."

"I saw that. Michelle is not here, so you will not see her in the morning."

"The movie shoot ended. On to the next one?"

"I have a eye on someone."

"Let me know who it is and remember be discreet. I continue to have the vision of that one women stuck in my mind. Then again I should have knocked."

"Hehe. I was enjoying it before you walked in, then walked back out again."

"Stuff like that should be done in the bedroom not in the living room."

"Amber when the mood has control of you, let it ride it out."

"Yes I know Gray. But seeing the 69 potion on your couch. Will haunt me."

He smirks into his phone and turns off his monitor. "Are you telling me that you haven't ever..."

"This is not a topic to have at midnight."

"Oh come on, share."

"We have a professional working relationship. Not to know the kinky working activities outside of the bedroom."

"Pleasssse."

"Gray, as your manger. I am saying no."

"Booooo." She tries not to laugh and clears her throat.

"It's getting late Gray you need your sleep for tomorrow. A big day for you and many more coming."

"Yes yes yes. Heading there now."

"I wish you goodnight." She hangs up the phone back on the receiver and looks at computer screen. If he knows her background, he wouldn't dare ask her other thing. She shakes her head to clear it. Gray only knows that she ended a relationship on bad terms and doesn't speak of it.

"No use to thinking of the past. It was horrible experience and I will not go through that again." Her fingers zoom over the keyboard to quickly write up a report to her boss regarding some up and coming events. When she sign off, she closed down the office floor and walks out. At times she is not the only person that works late on behalf of their actors. The building she worked in was called Fairy Tail Entertainment. Home of the most popular actors, singers, game hosts and radio personal. The security guard that was station on her floor came out of room and saw her heading for the elevator.

"Good night Amber. Want me to take you to your car?" Macao asks her. He was older gentleman and works nights in the building.

"No, thanks. I will be ok. Is Gajeel working on the bottom floor?"

"He is, I'll inform him on the radio that you are heading down."

He walks her to the elevator and pushes the button for it to come up.

"Working late again I see."

"I really don't mind it. Gray has a lot coming up and I am making sure it goes smoothy. Tomorrow is the start of some sleepless nights." The elevator makes a stop on the floor and Macao holds the door for her. She steps inside and pushes the number 1.

"Have good night Amber."

"You too Macao, say hi to Romeo for me."

"He was thrilled when he got that autograph from his favorite singer. Not to sure how you did it. You hung the moon in his eyes."

"We mangers try to know each other. It was easy to ask her for it." She waves bye as the door closes and she heads on down.

The other guard was waiting for her when she appears. "Gajeel, How are you?"

"It's going, nothing to do." She rises her brow at him.

"What are you excepting to happen on your shift?"

"More excitement. Chasing bad guys, pulling out my gun and saying freeze or eat lead."

"Then why don't you join the police department for that."

"My girl Levy told me no. If I want to carry a gun, I could work here." She looks up at the tall man with long black hair that was tie back and earrings in his ears.

"I am sure she wants you safe."

"I think she is to paranoid."

"Don't let her catch wind of that. You might be the dog house."

"Trying not to put my foot in my mouth."

"Buy her flowers and all will be well." They head to her car in the underground parking lot. She pulls out her keys and uses the remote to get her car started.

"Be sure to buy some after my shift in the morning."

"She will love them. Goodnight Gajeel."

"Same to you Amber."

She starts the car and turn the air on at full blast. The summer heat was never ending. The humidity tonight was scorching. With the cool air hitting her the ride home will be easier. She will only have enough time to eat, take a quick shower and hop into bed. Her alarm would have to be sent for 5:30. Gray's place was out of town and it takes about 20 minutes to get there.

"I thought for certain I would be staying the night in the office, but I manage to get some of my work finished before the deadline for President Makarov Dryer to review them."

The stereo turn on she puts the car into drive and heads for home. At this time of night there would be less traffic. In the morning she would have to beat the morning commute. She turn right at the second light from the company building. Her apartment wasn't that far from work. She wish she could walk most days, but she drives Gray to his appointments. It was easier that way instead of taking two cars. Very rarely he would attend on his own if something came up that took her away.

Her apartment building had assigned parking lots. She didn't need to go searching for one this late at night. She pulled into hers and turn off the car. Her head rested on the head rest and closed her eyes. She was totally tired and ready to go straight to sleep. There were a few times that she fallen asleep in the car and didn't make it to her bed.

A tap at her car window startled her awake. She looks at the interior car clock it was 1am. She rolled down her window. "This is becoming a habit Amber, catching you asleep in the car."

"Sorry to have trouble you Rogue."

"Lucky for you, I am a night owl." He opens the car door for her. She gathers her things and leaves the car.

"Long day?"

"It was, but I don't notice it to often." Rouge closes her door and walks to the building with her.

"Want a late night snack?"

"No thanks going to climb into bed. Was planning to have a quick bite, but will have to skip it."

"A rain check?" Rogue has been trying for awhile now to sweet talk his way for Amber to see his advances. Nothing has been working and when he tries to get close she backs up.

"Maybe, This week is going to be busy." Amber sees Rogue as a friend, knowing that he likes her. She has avoided getting close to him or anyone. Her last boyfriend was a nightmare and it took a long time for her to have a descent conversation with any guy. The memories of her past will edge its way to the surface. Pushing them back down is hard. The beatings she received at the hand of her ex lover scares her to her core.

"Let me know when you are free. Can take you out for coffee." He holds the door open, she proceeds him going inside.

"I am fatter by your offer Rogue. It's late, and I want to go to bed. Her place was on the bottom floor. His was a few doors from hers. She makes her way to her entrance and pulls out her keys.

"I guess its not the best time." Her hand covers her mouth as she yawns. If she doesn't sleep now. She will be using a energy drink tomorrow.

"Good night! Rogue" She unlocks her door and enters in. Rogue puts a hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

"Get back!"

"Sorry, I wanted to say goodnight before you went in." She touches her shoulder from feeling his hand print on her.

"Don't touch me with out permission."

"With out permission? Amber it's harmless, I am harmless. I haven't seen you act this way before."

"Just go back to your apartment Rogue goodnight." The door closes on his face and he stood there stud. Never has he encounter her like this. She always so pleasant and talkative. He will have to remind himself the next time when he sees her to be careful. She leans up against the door with tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Dam you, Dan! If you didn't do those things to me. I would be with someone else now, loving someone." She slides down her door unto her floor and puts her legs up to her chin and rocks her self back and forth. A little squeak can be heard by the couch, when a blue fur ball comes walking towards her and rubs up against her leg.

"Happy, what am I to do?" He rolls unto his back, wanting a belly rub. She smiles at the male cat and does as he wishes. "You are no dog, but you are my emotional support." After giving Happy some attention, it helps ease her discomfort from earlier.

"Everyday I keep myself focus on work. Not letting him interfere with my life again. Even when he is out of the picture he still has a hold on me." The floor wasn't going to get her closer to her bed and to sleep. She gets up off the floor with the cat in her arms.

"Time for bed, Happy." Her brief case goes on the kitchen table, that had other paper scatter on top.

"I forgot to finished filling this out. The appointment is next week. Well have to take them with me tomorrow. Complete them while Gray is working." When she gets into her room, she unclothes everything and puts them into her hamper. A light pink nightgown goes over her head and it reaches to her knees. The top covers of her bed gets pulled back, she wasn't going to bother with brushing her teeth or washing her face. Sleep was calling her. Her alarm is set and it's the last thing she sees before shutting her eyes. She was asleep before hitting her pillow. Happy jumps on the bed and curls up beside her and wanting her body heat. Then he was fast asleep too.

Gray takes off his reading glasses and puts his book on the nightstand table. He wanted a to read one chapter before calling it at night. He should have been already counting sheep already. "Should be up before she gets here." The email he read had him doing a commercial, but the other stuff that was also waiting for him tomorrow he did not know about. He turns off his lamp and snuggles in for the night. He looks up at the ceiling thinking of the next women he wanted to bed. He was looking forward to pursue her and wanting to know what she is like between the legs. His family hasn't been to keen on his playboy behavior. This was his life and he can do what he wants. He was asked by his dad, Silver to come home this weekend for a visit. Wither or not his schedule will let him. If he asks Amber to switch things around, it could be possible.

"Got to ask her tomorrow." He rolls onto his side and goes to sleep. It was going to be a long day, he is usually prepare for it. He may be starting off early in the morning, but it depends on when he will get home. Sometimes his days are 18 hours long or more, with doing t.v appearance or working on a movie. Then there are interviews to promote his works. Amber was one of the best mangers he has hired and if Lyon didn't introduce her to him, then his career would have tanked by now.

The morning sun hurt Amber's eyes as she was driving to Gray's place. She had to take some aspirin for her headache. Her coffee pot was left empty with out having a fresh cup. She had ran out of coffee beans. The bitter taste of having Starbucks wasn't what she wanted this morning. At lest the traffic flow was not bad yet, but it would soon pick up. The next exit is where she turns to head for his place. "Why be out in the country, there are a lot of houses in the city, with everything you need." She pulls out a cigarette from her purse and uses the lighter of the car to light it. Her smoking habits have increase lately, she wanted to quit, but has been lighting up since she was a teen. Like most groups in school she wanted to fit in. She ended up smoking when her friends started to do it too. She inhale and exhale smoke out her car window. Then she flick the ash from the cigarette. This one smoke will last her a few hours at most.

His house was in view as she drives down the highway. At lest he didn't have a long drive way into the mountains. The area was very lovely, she didn't care for the mosquitoes in the summer. She pulls up to one of three sports cars in front of his house. They were mostly to impress the women he was trying to bed. Could never understand a guy who jumps from women to a other one in flash. He did have one car that wasn't a sports one. It was parked in his garage for right now. With the car shut off, she throws her butt out the window. Grabs her brief case and purse. Opens the car door and heads for the house.

There was no point in knocking on the door. Gray did say that Michelle wasn't going to be there this morning. If he did have a girl there she would knock or ring. Opens the front door and allows herself in. "Gray!" She shouts hoping he wasn't still in bed. It has happen a few times, to not to her liking. Finding him in bed naked with a other women. That is why she has always asked him to be discreet.

"I am in kitchen!" She turns in the direction of his voice. The t.v was turn on in the living room as she walks through. The news was on, but after that it was a cooking show. Pushes on the door and peeks into the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"Want coffee?" He was showing her a cup. The aroma in the air was making her breath in deeply it was a good brew too.

"Half cup, please."

She goes over to the table and sits down. He puts the cup in front of her. She grabs the sugar bowl and creamer and puts some into the cup. When she takes the first taste of it, it was like heaven.

"I needed this."

"Did you have a late night?"

"Got a couple hours of sleep, but I had no coffee beans this morning and having to buy a cup on the way is not cutting it." He goes back over to the stove and cracks eggs into a pan. Then puts some toast into the toaster.

"What questions do you have for me?"

"It was a shampoo commercial correct?"

"Right now it's not to promote your movie. That will start soon, and yes that is the commercial you are doing today. You will be set up in different locations all day."

"Is it just me or other actors." Pulls out her laptop out of her briefcase and opens it up and turns it on. Looks through the folder that had the information on the shampoo scene.

"Yes, there is a few more actors. You know all of them."

"Great, at lest it's not newbies."

"If there were, you would be respectable." The toast pops up and he grabs them and puts them on a plate. The eggs were sizzling and he was turning some bacon in a other pan.

"You said, on the phone you have eye on someone. You know the drill when you start your advances."

"That sounds like I am lion looking for pry." He turns to her to give her a smile. Showing his pretty white teeth and a dimple on one cheek.

"Aren't ya?"

"Depends on the women."

"Really. I would think since you are only getting them into your bed. You snap you fingers they will zoom right to you."

"I am not Fonzie"

"With your raven black hair. Sure you can be. Slick it back and get a leather jacket and go Ehhhhh." She puts up two thumbs while doing the actions of the older actor. Gray rolls his eyes at her. Then he grabs some plates from the cupboard and starts filling it up.

"The girl is working at a opposite agency. Juiva is her name."

"You mean that blue hair women that mentions her name in every sentence. The one that you met last week at the late night talk show?"

"Good memory. That is the one." He comes over to the table and moves the laptop to the side and puts a plate in front of her. She looks down at the food and looks back up.

"Looks good." Gray would often make her breakfast when she comes over to his house so early in the morning. He knows that she doesn't eat at all and lives on meal suppliants drinks.

"Chow down, it's better then drinking that man made crap. That has no calories and it doesn't fill you up."

"At lest it's something." She picks up her utensils and digs in. The food was divine, even she will not admit to having something delicious compare to drinking it down. Gray goes back over to the counter and picks up a bowl of fruit. It gets put down in the center of the table and he goes to get himself a plate of food.

"What is her manger name? I can give him the run down." The other chair gets pulled out and he sits down across from her with his own plate.

"Zeref, I believe." Her fork goes down by the plate and with her right hand opens up a word document and starts typing."

"What a interesting name."

"I hear he has a brother that is a actor, they tried working together only to butt heads. I think Natsu is he name."

"I have heard of him, bright pink hair that rushes into everything." He looks up from his plate and she has taken a other bite into her mouth while looking at her screen. He was glad to see her eating.

"He can get a little exuberant on set."

"Hmmm will at lest you haven't worked with him yet."

They continue to eat and talk for a bit more when Amber notices the time getting ahead of them. She almost spit out her coffee when they should have been out the door by now.

"We got to go. Didn't pay attention to the time." They both stand up from the table and Amber was busy putting her laptop away.

"Amber!" She turns to look at him and he pops a strawberry into her mouth. If it wasn't Gray she would have jump ten feet back. This was common for him do such things. Over time, Amber knew he was a good man, even though his life style was in the tabloids lots.

"You need your fruits." He gather up the plates and puts them into the sink. She starts chewing on the fresh fruit in her mouth. It was sweet and tasted good. She reaches into the bowl for a few more. Gray saw from the corner of his eye that she took some.

With everything in her hands and Gray grabbing his backpack they leave his house. They walk over to her car and he gets into the back seat. Amber gets into the driver side and starts the car. As she backs up and he starts asking the questions he been putting off.

"This weekend can be changed around right?"

"A few things can be, why? You want to take Juiva out?"

"I am hoping for Friday, but I have something plan on Sunday."

"What time?" He looks out the side window and looks at the farmer cutting his hay filed.

"4pm. Dad ask me to come over."

"I can arrange to move things over to Monday."

"Thanks that will help out a lot."

"Friday, need me to make a reservation?"

"I can do that, first I have to see if she will be willing to go out with me."

"Be your charming self I am sure she will fall at your feet." She looks at him in the rear view mirror.

"You say that all the time. Have you not seen anyone turn me down?"

"Good point."

"What about you, anyone on your radar?" The grip on the steer wheel tighten at the thought of going out with anyone. Dan ruin any chance for her to be in other relationship.

"No, no one."

"All this time I have known you, you haven't gone out with anybody. Was the last break up that bad to break your heart so much."

With out going into much detail and having him asking more. She simply said this. "I am busy as it is. My work is my relationship. I do not need a man to fill it."

"What about your needs, your sexual desires. You can't tell me that you are going to be celibate for the rest of your life. At lest you must have toys."

"Gray not discussing my life with you."

"You know everything pertaining to mine." The light up ahead was on red and she stops at the intersection."

"We have had this talk many times before. It's something I don't want to talk about. It's no business of yours or anyone else. I am fine with my life. I have my job and my cat."

"Happy can't fill that need."

"Gray stop! We will be arriving soon at the studio. Get focus."

"Kill joy."

It took her months of therapy to get through some of the raw anguish that she suffer at his hands. Even when the sessions stop, the things that where left. Was getting near men again. She could talk to someone, but when they touch her. She would freak and think she was being attack again. What happen with Rogue last night was prime example of that. If she can see a hand being raised in a hand shake. She was fine, but if it was involuntary place on her arms or shoulder she would scream and tell them to ask for permission. That is why she stays a few feet away from men all together. Her eyes are always watching a man movements. With being around women it was different. She felt normal, if she was hugged by a girlfriend no panic what so ever.

Amber looks down at her briefcase. The papers she had on her table last night she put them in there this morning. Filling them out was important. The next stage in her life was going to begin soon. When she told her brothers about it. They had miss givings, but they wanted to show her their support. Knowing how her life has been like up to this point. If Mystogan didn't come over to her house that day. She wouldn't be alive now. They were furious to know what Dan did to their sister. Her older brother Jellal sought out Dan and gave him beating he hope he never forget. Dan was arrested afterwards, sent to jail. Amber spent over a month in the hospital recovering from the last ever beating.

Her window was being rolled down as she nears the studio entrance. She had to show the guard her id to be allow in with Gray. "Good day Miss Fernandes, you may enter." She says her thanks and drives on through.

"Where do I go?"

"Studio five."

A parking space was available near close to were they need to be. Amber shuts off the car and gets her things. Gray does the same and they both head for their day of work. Her watch says 8:45. They made it on time at lest with her speeding a little. She hated showing up late for anything, it wasn't proper. Gray was a star, but that doesn't mean he can act like spoil actor. Her cell starts ringing.

"So it begins." Gray walks ahead of her and she follows behind. He opens the door and she holds it open for him to enter. The hallway way leading to the were the commercial was being produce had all sorts of people. From other actors to stage hands, directors to writers. Everyone was busy in there work schedule and to make the best move, t.v show, music video etc.

Gray looks back to see if Amber was still following him. She was talking to someone about a other project that he was on the list for that day. "Yes, he will be there late this after noon at 3. I will be there as will. No I can't not show up. As his manger I have to over seen his work and make sure everything runs smoothy. If something goes wrong, he can be yanked out, got it. You can find someone else."

She motions for him to carry on walking and points to the door at the end of the hallway. Each room was space out to fit scenes for the shoots. He opens the door and walks in, people where still trying to sit it up. He looks around for the director or at lest someone in charge. Amber ends the call and puts the cell in her purse for the next time it will ring and it will.

"Gray over here!"

"It's Midnight." His real name was Macbeth, it was to much of a girls name so all of them started calling him midnight cause he tends to fall asleep during the shoot he had the sleeping disorder called narcolepsy.

Midnight comes running over to him. "Thanks for coming on board. We are promoting a new Shampoo by Dove." As they talk and Gray gets the details. Amber goes over to a near by table. She likes to stand in the back and out of everyone's way. Kind of watches from the sidelines. If anything comes up she is right there to intervene if necessary.

Her laptops was coming back out ready to get down to work when a blonde pops into her view. She looks up and sees Lucy. "Amber, happy to see you."

"Lucy are you here I saw your name on the list."

"Yeah I am will be playing his wife, or girlfriend that will be running my fingers through his hair." Lucy gives her a hug and steps back. She was already set up to act. Her hair and make up was already done.

"That is your role this time?"

"It's something that Erza got me."

"She here?" Amber looks around the room to see if she can find the red hair beauty.

"Not until later. She is with a other client at the moment."

"To bad wanted to talk to her about something."

"Is it about, what you asked her before." Amber looks at her, she didn't want anything leaking out of their conversation.

"Shhh. Yes, why do you know?"

"I asked, she told me. I mostly begged her to tell me. I wanted to know, we are all friends right. I think it's splendid, if she doesn't think so."

"I wanted her opinion. My brother's already gave me theirs. Wanted a women point of view."

"With Erza she will sure give it to you. Don't take it to heart."

"No I will not."

"Lucy can you come here too please?" Midnight wanted to start shooting right away and he was done talking to Gray.

"See ya Amber."

"Good luck Lucy."

The laptop is being set up, right beside her briefcase. She sees Gray walking away from Midnight and giving Lucy a high five.

"I am heading to make up now."

"I will be right here." She looks around the room one more time to see where everyone was at. She shuffles her feet over a little at the table to have that space between her and Gray. A chair was beside her that she will use for a bit. When she was done with her laptop, she would be standing at the back watching until his next job.

"I saw Juiva manger in the hallway when we were walking down. She is in the building."

"Right, still have to contact Zeref. I might leave for a time, if that is alright."

"Don't need to tell me where you going. You are my ride, can't leave with out you."

"Good, I think they are ready for you at make up. She is waving you over." He turns his head and sees brunette gleeful waving her arms.

"A other of your conquests Gray."

"No, but she could be." He gives her a wink.

"Don't juggle."

"Might give it a try." She makes a face at him thinking if he had two women in his bed. Her mind didn't want to think of the newspapers getting a hold of that."

"NO! Gray."

"Pttttt. Sour puss." She puts her hand on her hip and points to the make up artist. When her hand hits the briefcase it goes onto the floor in the contents gets spilled.

"Great. Gray get going."

"I'll help."

She bends to start picking them up. Gray kneels as well to grab some of the papers. He wasn't really paying to what all the papers were until one caught his eyes, by one word Fertility.

"What is this?" He picks the paper up with the whole name at the front.

"Magnolia Fertility Center." Amber snatches the paper from his hands.

"Gray work."

"Amber, what is going on?"

"No need to know." He looks back at the women still waving him over. Her cell was starting to ring again.

"Now, I have seen this. You will tell me later." He walks away from her to get into the make up chair. Her cell was still ringing. If she didn't put the papers into her case. He wouldn't be the wiser one to find out about it.

"Shit." Picks the cell out of her purse to answer. This day was going to be long and now she felt it was going to go very slow. Not until he ask her again about what he saw. If she tells him, then her past is revealed. Some how it must not come up.

Gray sits down in the chair and looks at her in mirror. Very little he knows about her life. He knows of her brothers because of his own brother Lyon, but her love life was not forthcoming. If she was with someone and they are having problems. Why didn't she say that she is not seeing anyone and her job is her life. At some point today he wanted to get a real answer out of her. He wanted time to speed up.


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing in the shower washing his hair for the commercial. As the camera and the man operating behind it zooms in for a close up of his hair. He continues to latter the shampoo, but he does it slow not fast as if you where at home and washing it normally. The director was watching closing to make sure they don't have to repeat the scene over again. So far there hasn't been any problems.

Amber had left the area to go and find Zeref, she didn't want to stay at the table and work when she felt so unsettled. Took this chance to go and pay Zeref a visit and talk about Juiva and Gray getting to know each other intimately. He was down the hallway in a other room overseeing his client work.

She opens up the door and looks around the room. This will be her first time meeting him, the encounter had to go well. The man was standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded and he was dress in a black suite with a white shirt underneath. Even his hair was just as black as his clothes. Makes her way over to him and trying not to get in the way of the other workers.

As she nears him she straightens out her top and tightens her pony tail. Takes a deep breath in and takes one more step towards him. "Excuse me are you Zeref, Juiva Manger?" He turns his head to see a tall women with dark plum hair and deep blue eyes. Like the color of the ocean during a storm. He eyes roam over her body, she had curves and her breasts were not to big, but where to his liking.

"I am? Who might you be?" She holds out her hand first so she can see him take hers. His hand was firm, and smooth she thought.

"Amber Fernandes, Gray's Fullbuster Manger."

"Oh yes, I have heard of the both of you. What brings you to my corner of the woods." They end the handshake and Amber crosses her arms. She didn't want to be underestimated because she was a women. When she speaks to anyone in her line of work, it was all business.

"I am here to inform you that Gray has his eye on Juiva would like to take her out."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As her manger you are aware of her relationships. Being in the spot light like she is, you want to make sure that no gossip or scandals come from her seeing anyone correct."

"Of course, don't want her career to be tarnish by a playboy or anyone for that matter."

"Gray is careful, he may be carefree, but he does take it seriously." Zeref looks at Juiva about to say the next line in the script. She was on a t.v series doing a special guest spot and promoting her new movie as well.

"What does Gray what out of her?"

"That is for him to tell her. I only relay messages to mangers of his lovers. If you tell her, that he will be coming by. It's up to her if she will go out with him or not. He will move on to a other girl."

"Ha, always have someone line up next. " Zeref leans up against the wall and Juiva is repeating the line over again. Amber looks at the women on sage. She had long blue hair, and her body was slender. She can see why Gray would go for her.

"If I agree."

"It's her agreeing, not you."

"I oversee every detail in her life. Having her date this guy is a other thing I have to take on."

"Does that mean you will not allow her to date anyone?"

"She can date, but it's troublesome."

"I assure you Zeref that there will be no problems." They hear the director call cut and for the actors take to a break. Juiva sees her manger talking to a women, she knows who she is. Wondering why she was talking with him. Hops off the stage and comes walking over.

"Juiva is having a break Zeref."

"Perfect timing, I have something to discuss with you. I should say that this person here has a message for you."

"For me? For Juiva?" Amber turns her attention to the other women. She again holds out her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Amber Frenands. I am Gray's Fullbuster Manger." Juiva smiles at her and shakes her hand.

"Juiva knows who you are Amber. I have seen Gray around and recently I met him."

"Yes you did. I am here to inform both of you that he would like to go out with you. If you don't have any objections."

Her eyes goes big and a huge grin appears on her face. "He picked Juiva?" She turns around a few times and jumps up and down.

"Juiva watch what you are doing." She stops and puts her hands in front of her and bows.

"Forgive Juiva, that was unslightly."

"No need, I can tell that you are excited and you wish for him to come by."

"Oh yes, Juiva will be honor to be with Gray."

"Good, you should be seeing him soon. I will ask one thing though?"

"What is that Miss Fernandes?" Amber turns her head to Zeref. He wasn't the most approachable she has ever meet, but at lest he didn't tell her to get lost.

"I ask that you keep it discreet when you are with him. As his manger, I don't want to walk in on you two. Be professional when you see me." She pulls out her cell phone and shows it to them.

"I will offer you my phone number in case if a problems arises. Understood?" Zeref takes out a card and hands it to her. Juiva goes over to her bag and grabs her cell.

"All of my information is on that card." She accepts the card and puts it in her pocket. Juiva comes back over and they exchange numbers. The bluenette was very happy and was bouncing as the numbers are being pushed into her phone.

"I will give you my information in a email later, Zeref."

"That is fine. I carry nothing else on me."

"Juiva is happy. When will he see me?

"I am not to sure, he is doing a commercial right now. If I can have your schedule I'll see to it that he sees it and go on from there." Juiva puts her phone back and she is being ask back on set. Before she head on over. She surprises Amber and gives her a hug. Pats the girl on the back. Unsure of what to do next.

"Juiva they are asking for you, let her go."

"Sorry, Juiva sorry."

"Not to worry, it happens more then you think. There is one more thing I feel I should warn you about. Then I will take my leave."

"A warning, I don't like the sound of that."

"It's nothing to make your head explode." He raises his eye brow at her and crosses his arms. Very few people have stood up to him. His intimidation wasn't working on her, she is brushing it a side. He has heard of her and how she does her job. Can see how this playboy is able to get all theses girls on his arm. It was because of her not him, she was the go between. He can tell that you wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"Go ahead and tell us."

"Gray doesn't look for long term. You could be with him, a day, week or a month. When he ends it, don't be heartbroken. If you understand that good, if not think more carefully if want to date him Juiva."

She nods her head. She looked a little disappointment. "Juiva wants too." Amber shakes their hands one more time and heads for the exit.

"Zeref, did you hear that. Gray wants to date Juiva."

"Remember Juiva, from the moment you start seeing him you are on a time limit with him."

"Juiva could be the one for Gray."

"Juvia! I didn't tell Amber of your tenacious behavior, don't cause trouble for me or them. I will put a stop to it right now and tell her." She rolls her eyes at him and goes back to the stage.

"Well this is going to blow up really quickly. They have no clue what is heading their way."

Her walk back to where Gray was, had her talking on the phone with someone who wanted to change the time of appointment later on in the day. She was telling them that pushing the time forward will cause him to rush for the next job. They didn't seam to care as long as Gray shown up.

Gray was getting his hair dry in the makeup chair when he sees her coming through the door walking back to the table. He was getting ready for his last scene here. When this one is over with they will be changing locations.

The chair gets pulled out and she sits down. Her phone gets slammed on the table and he heard her swear. The phone call had set her off, she didn't want to deal with hurry between sets. The person on the other end of the phone call was being impossible.

"Grrrr bloody hell, stupid person who has a grade level of a kindergarten. She was mad, this will make the afternoon worse by that one appointment. Her laptop is open in front of her and she angrily types on her keys. She keeps on mumbling about the said person on the phone.

Gray usually steers clear of her in this mood. It was best to let her calm down on her own. Her thoughts are all over the place. In the end her mind is 100% refocus she will be able to work with this mishaps. He has tried to help her in the past, but she told him to leave her alone. It was her job to work out the kinks that are thrown at her. He is amazed by what she has accomplished in a single day.

"Gray your hair is all dried now, you can go see Midnight."

"Thanks Becky." He gets out of the chair and winks at her. Her whole face turns red. If didn't have his eye on Juiva he will be more then inclined to have a one night stand with her. He walks away and Becky takes the chair and fans herself. He could swoon any girl with just his eyes alone. He had that smoldering come heather look.

"For this sceen Gray, you and Lucy will be on the couch. You will have your head in her lap. She will run her fingers through your hair."

"That is it?"

"Make sure you look up at her at lest once and smile. "

"Got ya."

He sees Lucy already waiting by the sofa. He has worked with her numerous times and hasn't made her a notch on his belt. Never felt a attraction towards her. Gray thinks of her as a friend only.

"Lucy ready to do a other sceen."

"You bet Gray. At lest my Manger isn't here to scare most of the people here. The othere day she made one of the design guys cry."

"Ouch, feel bad for him."

"He ran out the door bailing his eyes out. Wish I could have someone else instead. Thinking of asking the president to switch me to a other manger."

"Who would you want to represent you?"

"I know she has her hands full as it is, but I think she could handle a other client."

"Who, Lucy?" She points her finger over his shoulder. He turns to see the person who she is talking about.

"If you don't contest to it Gray, I want Amber."

"Ahhhh no."

"You did not even think about it."

"I know and she does have enough to do with just me. Hey I will let you ask her and see what she says, but you need to talk to President Dryer too."

"Do you mind if I talk to her after we are done today?" There was that paper he found that fell from her briefcase. He wanted to talk about it with her, before he seek out Juiva.

"Sure go a head." She gives him a hug and claps her hand.

"You are the best."

Amber looks up from her laptop and sees Lucy hugging him. The blonde was thrilled over something, her excitment was clearly evident on her face. She just hope he didn't hit on Michelle sister. Again it was a image she wish not to see. What he did behind closed doors was his business, but she had the right to keep him out of the headlines.

Midnight shouted to begin the shoot. Gray and Lucy get on the couch. Amber goes back to looking at her work. There were a few task that needed to be corrected. Once they were done those papers were next to tackle down, unless something unexpected pops up.

The next hour had them redoing the scene. He wanted different angles and the lighting was a problem. When he finally said cut. Gray and Lucy were relieved, they made there way to the dressing room to change in their regular clothes. Midnight told them to take half hour break before going to the outdoor location. Lucy got dressed quickly to talk to Amber, so Erza wouldn't find out about her talk.

The papers where done and she was putting them back into her briefcase. When Lucy comes running over to her. "Amber I need to talk to you before we go."

"What is wrong? Gray didn't try anything with you. Because if he did after your sister..."

Lucy waves her hands in front of her. "No, nothing of the sort. I have a question to ask you."

"Oh, alight?" She felt calmer when hearing that.

"What can I help you with?"

"Be my manager?"

"What? Why?"

"Erza scares me most of the time. She is so strict and has my day and night plan out. I can't breath around her, and telling her anything is hopeless. I need you. I see the way you work." Gray had come out of the dressing room and sees the two women in conversation. It didnt take long for Lucy to make a beeline to his manger. He knows what kind of work load she has with him alone. If she took on a other actor it will increase. She may be able to handle it. It is ultimately up to her if she can take it in or not. He starts walking over to the both of them.

"Lucy I don't know. Erza is a good manger and she has your best interests at heart. I may not be a slave driver like her, but we do have the same kind of skills." Amber notices Gray coming closer to them and cautiously moves to the other side of the chair. He wouldn't try to do anything to her. This was her mind acting on its own to pervent being touch from a man.

"Please Amber I am begging you, take me on." If she agree her plans to go to the Fertility center would be put on hold that wasn't something she would let slip pass her. This meant everything to her and now was the right time. Gray was going to stand by her and the chair suddenly gets pulled out. He thinks nothing of it as Amber put her briefcase on the chair.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, I am going to see someone first then we can head to the location Amber."

"That is fine, I will meet you at the car. I have seen and talk too them both." She checks her watch to see how much time to give him to see Juvia. "You have ten, ok?"

"Can probably do it in five, i'll take the ten." He smiles at the two and leaves to catch his bait that is already waiting for him.

"A other girl already?"

"Lucy back on your topic. I can't take you on right now. My hands are tie up with him." She steps closer and lowers her voice.

"You know about the other thing. If I say yes to you. The opportunity to do this now will not be on the table. Do you get it, understand?"

Lucy sighs and nods her head. "I am all in to see you do this. If I come on it will be to much."

Less and less people were in the room they all were relocating to a outside venue. They two will have to leave as well. Time is ticking and you can't stop the sun. Everything was set by the time of day.

"Have a talk with Erza, she will listen to you. Come to a compromise and see where that will go."

"I will, she should be here by now. I will see you later." Lucy heads out leaving Amber there alone. She just needed to pick up her coat and briefcase be on her way to the car.

In a other room Gray found Juvia. She was like a school girl waiting for the boy to ask her to the prom. She was in between takes. It was a good time to ask her for Friday night. "Juiva, I know you are busy. Care to go out with me on this Firday?"

"Juiva is most please to be ask. I will be happy to go with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six. Tell me were you live."

"That information will be passed on to your Manager, Mr. Fullbuster." Zeref was standing close to the two of them he didn't want anyone to be listening in.

"Amber doesn't need to know. I am right here asking her."

"You may get any girl you want Fullbuster, but you are dealing with me. I don't want her caught up in anything that has to do with you." Gray narrow his eyes at him. No one has ever told him what he can and can not do.

"Juiva has it written down already for you."

"I would appreciate that you did not do that Juvia. That paper could fall into someone hands. Then it could be plaster on the net or go straight to the media. I would refrain from handing that piece of paper to him. You know, better yet give it to me I saw Amber walk by I'll hand it to her." He takes the small paper from Juiva hands, puts it in his pocket. He did not want this Gods gift to women to get his own way.

Sides steps the two of them to catch up with Amber. Gray couldn't believe this was taking place right in front of him. To have someone intervene in his love life was a huge mistake on their part. Gray didn't have time for any of his antics and he follows him out the door. Juiva couldn't just stand there and wait for the outcome, she wanted to know what was going to happen.

Zeref sees her going for the exit, with a cell phone up to her ear. He starts calling out her name. "Amber!" When she does not hear him or turn around starts running towards her. The other people in the hallway get out of his way, not wanting to be push to the ground.

"Amber! Stop!" She was already heading outside and having the door close on him before he could even reach it. He pushes on the door and goes out in the bright sun. Had to shield his hand over his eyes for them to get adjusted to the light. It doesn't take him long and starts walking to see that she is heading to her car.

"That is great that the appointment can be move to Monday at the same time. It's a great relief that you can do this and yes we will show up early." She was able to move the last of his appointments he had on Sunday to Monday afternoon instead. There was one she couldn't get moved, she ended up telling them she will come instead for their first meeting and Gray will come to the next one. As a Manger she had to make sure that Gray didn't miss anything or opportunities that would come up. Took upon herself to do some of the meetings instead.

Wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was putting a hand on her car door handle. Her phone call hadn't even ended yet when a movement in her car window alerted her to someone presences. She turns around quickly to see Zeref about to touch her. Instincts automatically has her backing up from him. Her hand goes to her chest as she felt her heart sky rocketed. It was a close call if he had touch her arm she would be jumping five feet in the air.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare ya. I was calling out to you, but you didn't hear me at all." Lifts up his arms to show her he mean no harm. Gray and Juiva were coming out of the building when they witness her manger holding up his arms.

"I was on the phone didn't hear you call out."

"Yeah, I can see that." The two actors walk over to her black car. Gray sees that she is a little bit unsettled. What did Zeref do to her?

"What happen?" Amber sees the two at the hood of her car and she opens her car door and stands holding on to it. It was a barrier to keep anyone from getting close to her. She had to calm herself down a little and think of excuse to her nerves.

"I spooked her a little. She was her phone and she didn't hear me at all."

"I was on my cell getting a meeting rearrange for you Gray. I was lost in conversation with the person on the other end. The next thing I knew, I caught him coming up behind me in the car window."

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Of course, a little jump like that will keep me going for the whole day. Extra boost for energy wise. Instead of taking the five hours ones." She looks at all three of them hoping they will not press anymore, but instead ask a question to Zeref.

"You needed to talk to me, Zeref."

"Yes, that is right. I thought I would hand this over to you. Gray should be informed by you as to where Juiva lives. She wrote it down on this paper and I confiscated from her before she hands it over to him." Amber looks at Gray wondering why her manger be involved with details of them getting to know each other. He pulls out the paper from his pocket and hands it to her.

"Here you go, you hold on to this." She takes it from his hands and sees the nice penmanship of the other women. With her writing she could be artist.

"Now I will take my leave, and let you get back to your call."

"Call?" He points to her cell and she hears her name being called.

"Oh dear. Why yes I shall. Thanks." Sits down in the driver seat and closes the door to resumes talking on the phone. Begins apologizes to her caller.

"I handed that to her, Juiva time to go back in to finished your scenes."

"Juiva wishes to stay for a few more minutes with Gray."

"You have one, I'll be over at the door." She makes a pouting look at her manger, he ignores it.

"I need to leave with Amber for the next location. I'll get the paper from her and see you on Friday night."

"Juiva looks forward to it. Do I need to be prepared for anything?" Gray gets closer to her and whispers into her ear. Covers her mouth as her cheeks turns a rosy pink.

"Juiva will indeed be ready. See you then Gray." She turns with her hands behind her back and hops a little to her Manger.

Gray was please to get that reaction out of her. Friday was only three days away, but he was looking forward to having a lot of fun that night. He waves at Amber to get her to look at him. Puts down her visor to have a better look at him in the sun. Her car was now turn on and the window was down.

"What is it?"

"I have to get my bag."

"Should have had it with you Gray."

"I know, wanted to see her first. I'll go and come back here fast. Wait for me."

"Can't leave without you anyways." Smiles at him and tells him to get moving. He runs back into the studio to get his things. She took this chance to completely calm down before he comes back. The call has ended she turns on the radio.

"That was a close call, If they saw the way I have acted before with others. They would see a whole different side. This is why I am so careful." Opens up her purse to pulls out the energy and one of her suppliants drinks. Gray was coming back out and running for the car he sees her drinking something and he shakes his head.

He opens up the back door and gets in. She was now shaking the energy drink in her hand. "Ready?" Turns to see him in the back seat instead of looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"I am all set." Amber was trying to twist the cap off the small little container. Gray grabs it from her hands anf opens it up for her.

"I hate these you know." Hands it back to her and she gulps it down.

"It keeps me going other wise I will be falling asleep. We have the last bit of the commercial to do and a few interviews after that. Then you will be working on your next project."

"The comedy romance movie"

"You have the option of doing two. That one or the action flick."

"I get to pick?" She looks in her rear view mirror as she puts the car into drive.

"Are you up doing two movies at once. That is a lot of travel time between each set and you have Juvia now."

"Which one is still in Mangolia?"

"The first one. The meeting for the second one is on Sunday. You will be at your parents place and I will be meeting with the director."

"You got my scheduled moved around?"

"It wasn't hard, this is the only one that would not budge. I will be working."

"You are awesome." She pats herself on the shoulder for a praise will done. Gray lays his head back on the head rest and closes his eyes. This was the time to get in rest between sets. Time to recharge the body. If a set location was a hour or so away, Amber would tell him to lay right down in the back. If she had a van he could be sprawled out in the back. Then again it would not be safe, if she were to end up getting pulled over or in car accident. If one of the two occur or something else cause harm to him. Amber would quit her job because it would be her fault. This was his life and career, she was only his Manger. Yeah she arranged everything in his daily life, but he made those scenes come alive by his skills as a actor.

The good thing with him shutting his eyes, he will not be asking her about the papers. Will try and stall him as much as possible today. He did say later, and for her will be dodging it, putting a lid on the whole thing. He doesn't need to know anything about her life even though this effects him indirectly because she will going off work for maternity leave. She had thought when the procedure work and she became pregnant then telling him after would be better, not before. All the negativity she was getting from her brothers or friends were weighing her down. Her plans where still going through with it. When she goes to the center next week that is when it will begin.

Driving to the next place wouldn't take that long, the air was turn on in the car at full blast. Didn't want Gray to get to hot. The look of his peaceful face sleeping she can tell he will get a little bit of rest. On days when he couldn't he would be fidgeting trying to, his mind is geared on that coming task. When he is also trying to grasp what the character should be it was even harder. He wasn't play a major roll today, it was a commercial he could act like himself.

They were heading to the ocean, so everything will be sit up at the beach. To find parking was a little nuts. Everyone and their dog was out on a day like today. The heat was to much for some people and hoping the cool water will help. She was able to find parking close to where the shoot will be held. When she look out towards the beach part of it was closed off. The possibility of having a crowd form to watch him act was very high. She hope security will be involved, or she will need to keep her eyes open and watch closely for any one crossing over where it is blocked off.

She turns in her seat and touches his leg. "Gray, wake up." He open his eyes and looks at her and touches her hand.

"Wasn't sleeping."

"You should of."

"How can I, when I am thinking of Juiva and Friday night." She rolls her eyes. If he wasn't thinking about sex, he would be thinking about work. It was one or the other. She wonder at times if he ever thought of anything else.

"No time right now to be thinking of her and other things." He sits up in his seat and she removes her hand. He shows off his smile at her.

"The other things are what I am thinking about. Can't wait." She shakes her head. If she was his doctor she would request for him to seek help.

"Sex crazy manic."

"Trying to live life to the fullest. Nothing wrong in that." He opens up his door and steps out. She gets out of her side as well and takes her things. She reaches into her purse and grabs her lighter and a smoke. The cigarette goes into her mouth and she lights it up. Second one in the day, probably a few more later. It may not help with the stress levels of the job, it was the nicotine she craved more.

Gray despise her smoking, it was a habit he glad he never formed. She watches him coming over to her and she flicks the ash onto the ground. Blows the smoke out the corner of her mouth. "Go on ahead I'll catch up. As you can see I am having one." The smoke rises up in her hand for him to see.

"Quiet that?"

"If the shoot isn't going to be ready yet. Have something to eat over there. I see a table set up with food. Midnight does take good care of his staff." She didn't replay back to his remark. Gray knows she is stubborn women. It was one of her good merits, but it was also her downside too. Not allowing to know nothing of her or her past. Lyon has told him a few things, he was friends with her as well.

"Going to tell your mother on you that you are smoking."

"Lucky for me I have none." He pushes his brows together regretting saying it. Her mother died when she was in collage.

"Sorry, I didn't mean.."

"Gray, it's alright. She wasn't the best mother in the world. Her death wasn't exactly predicted, she live that way of life. Blamed it mostly on my dad. If both of them took their roles seriously as parents. Then I wouldn't have been raise by my brother's in foster care. Drop it ok."

"Amber.."

"Let it go. Time to resume work." Drops the smoke not finishing the rest of it and put it out with her shoe. Then she stands a few feet in front of him and motions with her head to go. He shrug his shoulders. One day he really needed to get her to sit down. Lots of women were a open book about their lives, hers was closed tight with a lock and brick on top of that.

The crew waves to them as they start walking on the beach. There was a few tents sit up around to keep them in the shade. "I am going over there, Gray." She wasn't going to be siting down this time, but watching him work.

"I am going to grab a bite to eat." He heads over to the tent were they were setting the food up. It was almost noon and it was time for lunch. He may not be hungry at the moment, it was best to eat a little now. Amber took to standing near the tent. Her back was up against it and she had the view in front of her. The water was sparkling from the sun's rays and it was the best time to take shot. The weather could change fast, that wasn't going to happen. It was a cloudless day, the sky was blue.

"With how hot the weather is at the moment why not take off that suit jacket of yours." Amber turns to see Midnight coming towards her. The jacket never came off unless she was wearing a long selves shirt. She couldn't step back anymore, with how close he getting to her.

"Nah, I am fine. I can go under the tent if it gets to hot."

"You look hot now. Do you not get heat stoke?"

"Water is the key, got to keep drinking." He stands beside her and looks out into the ocean. She takes a few steps sideways.

"He is doing great, a good pick for the commercial."

"You say that all the time Midnight. How many times have you worked with him?"

"I have lost count after 10."

"See, you get best results from people who you know can work hard." She smiles up at him.

"With what I want him to do next. It shouldn't take very long."

"If it takes to long everyone will be dipping in to the water." He looks her over from head to toe. He would love to capture her behind the camera.

"Why don't you do a commercial for me?"

"What?"

"You have the looks and the body underneath those clothes. Have you ever thought about it."

"Never, you and Loke are the same trying to get me in front the lens."

"He has mention it to me that he would love to take some pictures of you. You haven't give in yet."

"Two years and counting. My answer to you is no."

"Bummer, I think you would be great. Isn't that right Gray." Amber turns to see him coming up to them. He was chewing on a bite of a sandwich and licks the crumbs off the side of his mouth. A women was carrying a box into a tent and was watching him. She bumps into a other person and falls to the ground. Amber tried not to laugh at the poor women. It has happen more times then none. Women eyes glue on to him they all lose there senses.

"If she has turn down Loke all this time. My bet you will never get her to side with you." He stands on the other side of her and she was boxed in between the two of them.

"I can hope for one day. I will let you know when we are ready. Head into the dressing room and change into swim shorts."

"Next stop will that."

Midnight salutes to him and walks over to his camera to sit it up. Gray looks over at the setting, he has done many water shots, this wasn't nothing new to him.

"I am going head over t the dressing room."

"Go ahead. Have fun."

"Always." He walks away from her and she sees Erza coming over with Lucy.

"Amber! I am here finally." Lucy had a robe on with her bathing suit underneath. It was open so everyone could see her slim figure and big boobs.

"Hi Erza. I wanted to talk to you."

"Lucy said you were looking for me earlier. Do you really want to talk about it now, out in open."

"We can keep our voices down."

"Fine with me. We should make it fast though before more people come. Lucy you can go."

"I want to hear what you have to say to her. I think it's great."

"Don't stay to long or Midnight will be calling for you." The tall beauty turns her head to her friend and gives her a smile.

"You may not like what I have to say. I am saying this because I care."

"I know, I have been hearing it from my brothers and other friends." Erza grabs Amber hand and holds into her own.

"It's a bad idea Amber. Why go thorough with this when a real man can do the same thing."

"I am not looking to finding a guy to fill my need to have a baby. I would have done that long time ago. This is the best way, next week I will be doing it."

"Erza why don't you support her instead of being so negative."

"I am giving her my support. Being a good friend and telling her the truth."

"Erza, I know you don't approve of me going through with this. I am not asking for your blessing, your option is all I need. What you are saying is true, but no men." The other women frowns at her and softens her face a little.

"As much as we may agree with this. I do want to see you happy. I want you to think about this more."

"I have, a lot. You have know idea of the sleepless nights I have had." All three of the women didn't see Gray approaching them. He was finished getting ready and being in the make up seat only took no time at all.

"Even if Erza doesn't think it's a right choice. You have my full support. I think you having a baby is great."

Gray stops when he heard the word baby. He nears them slowly to listen to them. He wasn't one to ear drop on someones conversation.

"Lucy thanks. I been wanting this for a long time now. I feel this is the right for me. A women doesn't need a man to make her complete or to have a baby. This is what I want. My brothers are not to happy either, but they will stick by me."

"I can't talk you out of this can I."

"No. I filled out the papers. They are right here and ready for me to take them in next week." She pats her briefcase. Gray now understands what she is planing on doing. The papers where not of her having problems in the bedroom with a guy. She wanted to have a baby and sperm donor is what she was going for.

He steps into all three of the women view and he eyes Amber. "I think it's mistake." The women turn to face him. Amber had a shocked look on her face. She didn't want him to find out.

"Erza, Lucy can you leave." Gray looks between the two women.

"Yeah we can head over to Midnight." They both wave and Erza mouths sorry to her. She knew that Amber didn't want him to know or ever find out until she was ready to say anything.

"It's not a mistake Gray."

"It is Amber. Why go through all that when there is millions of guys in the sea." He points to the ocean.

"You don't understand. I don't want to look for a guy. This is what I plan out. I will be looking at information about the donors at the meeting."

"They don't give out the guys name, they are just file numbers. Do you want your child to ask what his dad's name. You say, his name is 15556."

"It's my choice not yours. I am doing it. You may have your say like the rest of my brothers and Erza. At the end of the day, I want baby."

"I know a few guys that are single I can set you up."

"NO!" Her voice was loud and people around them was looking at them.

"Since I have known you haven't been with anyone."

"Again my choice. Now drop this." Gray looks at the crowd that was forming. He looks to see if there is a place that was out of ear shot.

"Come with me." He walks ahead of her and at first she wasn't going to follow. It was not a good time to talk about this.

"Gray, we can do this later."

"I thought about doing that too. Right now is later." He was mad, she has yelled at him in the past. He has let it go, now he wanted some answers. Even if it put a hold on doing the shoot. Midnight was calling out to them to come back. Gray turns his head and yells out to him back to give them a five more.

There was little ice cream hut not to far away on the bench. It was in the area that beach goers couldn't get to it because it was block off. He goes around the hut out of everyone view. He turns when Amber stands beside the hut.

"Tell me, why can't you get involved with someone and have a baby a natural way. You need to use your common sense here."

"I am not telling you as to why. They are waiting for you Gray."

"Tell me!"

"No, I will not." He comes closer to her and she back up to the wall hut."

"Tell me!" She was starting to get scared his voice was getting louder.

Tears start to fall from her eyes. "I was hit!"

"What?"

"If you really want to know. I was hit, abused, used as punching bag for a sick bastard. I almost died at his hands. That is why I can't get involved with anyone." She puts a hand on his chest she pushes him away from her. Starts heading to the parking lot.

He goes after her and he grabs her wrist. "Amber wait."

"Don't touch me get back!" He drops her hand and looks at her.

She touches her wrist. "Don't touch me ask for permission first."

"Amber!"

"Don't touch me!"

"OK I will not." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I am going, you can finished on your own. You can get a taxi for the other places today."

"Amber we have talk about this."

"No, leave it alone. Leave me alone." She runs towards her car. Gray puts his hands through his hair.

"Why haven't you said anything before."


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't focus anything for the rest of the day. Filming was completed, the rest of his jobs sucked. All this time of not knowing her past, and this is what he finds out about her. He texted her through out the end of the day. Wanted to make sure she was ok at lest. Didn't get anything from sending her texts. When he got home he started calling her on his phone. It was late at night and he was going to keep on calling her until he heard from her. Even if it took days to reach her. He didn't have to wait that long.

The next morning, his cell had a text from her. It was directions to Juiva house for Friday night. Again not what he wanted to know at the moment. Did write it down on a piece of paper and texted her back saying he was going to call her.

He hears the phone get pick up. "Stop calling."

"Amber Sorry. If only I had known sooner."

"You weren't going to find out, Gray. You were crowding me and your voice, made me scared. "

"Shit Amber. We have to talk about this."

"Gray there is nothing to talk about. I do not want to relieve the past."

"At lest tell me you are ok."

"I am, with Happy and called my brothers. They have calm me and I am trying to push the memories back down."

Gray hits the counter with his fits. If only he didn't press her about it. He felt awful. "What about work?"

"I am still your manger Gray. Give me few days, you have to drive yourself. I will you see Monday."

"At the set or..."

"I will pick you up. Don't treat me with kid gloves."

"Right, be business as usual. Again I am sorry Amber."

"I know you are. I got go, I am going into the office today. It will keep me busy. I will text you."

"Amber will we talk about this?" He was drumming his fingers on the counter top in his kitchen. A pot of coffee was turn on and toast pop up in the toaster.

"Honestly not to sure Gray. Like I said, holding off the memories. I am heading out the door now. Bye, see you Monday."

She hangs up on him before he says bye back to her. He knows she is fine at lest somewhat. It will nag him a little to know what she will tell him. For now he had to concentrate on his work, date with Juiva and seeing his parents on Sunday. Monday was far off, with all that is waiting for him, it will keep him occupied.

Amber sent his schedule in a text, telling him where and when he needed to be at. Today he had a photo shoot, a radio appearance and be on few late night talk shows. She told him when he was done with one to report back to her. It was to keep tabs on him through out the day, if she couldn't be there personally.

"How can she still maintain working with all that is in her mind. I can understand being engrossed with work and not thinking of something terrible. How long has she been dealing, holding this in. My brother knew her first through her brothers, does he know. Do I even have the right to ask him?"

Gray will concern himself with this later, it was time for him to get ready and go to work. It was still in the back of his mind. When he left his house he did make a call to his brother and asked him to phone him back when he got the chance because of how serious the nature of the call was.

A coffee thermos was place beside her mouse and she takes off her jacket to put it behind her office chair. It was a busting day on the office floor. Amber pushes the on button for her monitor and seats down in her chair. She was hoping to get into actual office soon. To be in close quarters with other mangers in the same room can be sifting. There are dividers separating each other. She was facing her small door to see people come in rather then having her back to them.

Yesterday when she left Gray at the beach she went home. Having him know of her past it unsettled her so much that she locked herself in her bedroom. Then she called her brothers, they came over as soon as they could. Jellal had to convince her to come out of her room. When she emerged out of it, Mystogan made her sit down on the couch retell them the events at the beach. They both knew she couldn't keep this from him. It was a matter of when he would have known. Jellal talk to his twin after seeing her. Telling the younger brother he will get in touch with Gray.

Jellal thought it was right for him to know what exactly transpire with Dan. How he beaten up the son of a bitch for literally trying to kill his sister. He knows she doesn't like talking about him. It was his responsibility being the oldest to inform Gray. Needed to do this soon, so nothing else will befall on her, as well they go back to a working relationship.

The calls, emails all plagued her down, but it was what she was hoping for to happen. Hours being spent in her chair typing away at her keyboard and having her phone permanently stuck on her shoulder doing two things at once. Her cell would vibrate a message from Gray after he was done with one of his tasks. Lucky for her today was Thursday and how late she stayed here, meant for her to sleep in tomorrow. She could roll in a all nighter just to get ahead of the game for next week. Did she really want to do so much now, then when next week came around there was less things to do. This is her job, she was good at it. She can find other things to preoccupied her time with. One thing for sure that will brighten up her spirits will be next Tuesday when the meeting will take place. In her briefcase she had the name of the person she will be seeing on a card. She was a older lady named Porlyusica, Amber met her once before. She gave her the papers to filled out and set the time of the next appointment.

Gray was finishing his second late night talk show and was moving on to the next one. They were house in the same building, under the same network. There time slots where different with each tapping appearing through out the week. Had to change into a different shirt for the last show. They had given him his own dressing room so he could chill for when his name was being called. The room had a couch, fridge with what he likes to drink, snacks on the coffee table. If Amber was here, she would be snacking on the smarties. Those were her favorite and it was his request to have them for her. He was the star, but Amber worked just as hard as him. He was alone this time around he ate a few of them for her.

The last button was fasten into the shirt hole and he was tucking in his shirt when his cell was ring. Didn't bother to look at the caller ID thinking it was Amber calling him. When he answer, he was shocked to hear the voice on the other end. It was not his brother, that he had yet to return his call. This was more then he expected, didn't even think of getting in touch with Jellal. In his mind, it might have been the better choice. Yeah his brother knew her and her brothers, he should went stright to them. So, he was not clearly thinking about this right.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gray, it's Jellal." Looks at his screen to double check the number and sure enough it was him.

"Jellal, what is up? I am working at the moment."

"Sorry to catch you while you are doing your job. The reason for I to call you and believe you already know the circumstances."

"Amber? What took place at the beach yesterday."

"Yes, I know you don't have time to talk about it over the phone. Can we meet up?"

"This the last thing I have to do, after that I am free. Until Amber message me otherwise."

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Briefly this morning after I kept calling her. Wanted to know how she wad doing."

"Mystogan and myself saw her last night. All I got say is that it was painful to see her in that state.

"I was my fault, we were having a disagreement. She was running away from me after she told me about being hit. I touch her wrist, then everything went sideways."

"I see...She did mention that to us. You need to hear it all Gray."

"Shouldn't I be hearing this from her?"

"I doubt she will say anything to you. It's her defense to keep people at arms length Gray. If I can sit down with you in discuss this with you. You will have a better understanding of my sister."

"I know your sister."

"Not nearly to where you think you know her completely. I don't want this to strain your professional relationship, unless it already has."

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen. Amber is the best manger I have had, with out her will where I be."

"Good to hear you say that. Can you swing by my place."

"Absolutely I can. What time?"

"Say at 7pm."

"That will give me plenty of time. If Amber text me with anything else, I will let you know."

"That is fine, even later we can do. Letting you know this has to be done today."

"I get ya, Jellal. They are calling me to the stage."

"See ya later Gray." Puts his cell on mute and walks down the hallway with one the producers. If everything goes smoothly with the rest of the day, he will be seeing her brother at 7. Then he will have to message Lyon later to tell him not to bother to call. He will see him on Sunday.

She gets up from her chair for the 12 time that day and stenches. There was a lot to do or she was making it out to be more then it should be. Texted back to Gray's last message saying he doing his last gig for the day. There was nothing else for him to do today, no cancellations for someone else to appear for actors replacements. He may be done on his end, but she still had things to do. She pick up a french fries off her desk, one of the other mangers went out to grab something to eat. Asked her if she wanted anything on his run. Gave him her order knowing It wasn't the best thing to eat for supper, but fast food was quicker. Amber walked out of her little cubicle office and goes over the window to look out at the view. Few people were working, there were many that didn't take their career seriously enough. That shows how their actors were not getting there names plaster all over the place.

Looking out the window she sees the sun behind a cloud. Cars and people were still busy doing there own personal business before resting at home. Getting ready for the next day. By the time she gets home it will probably be after midnight. She was stalling right now her mind had slip back into the past. Hearing the echos of Dan yelling into her ear, grabbing her forcibly by the arms or her hair. Then his fist hitting her in the face and many other places on her body. The first time he was angry at her, he apologize saying he was sorry. The fool she was at the time, she forgave him. Then they got worse after that, with him again saying sorry, buying her flowers. The last beating could have taken her last breath. Thank goodness for Mystogan showing up when he did. Amber hide the pain well, using makeup, making excuses to her brothers for not seeing them or having them visiting her. They knew something was wrong, they couldn't pin point what it was. Dan seamed so normal, caring individual he portray himself to be and mask himself from the outside world. Who would have thought he could do no wrong.

His actions had repercussions on her, not able to get close to anyone. Watching every single move a man in front of her did. Took so long for her brothers to even give her a hug. Holds her wrist in her other hand. Remembering back to Gray touching her. She even watched him closing as well. Where he places his hands in her view, walking behind him or like when she woke him up in the car. He was resting his eyes only, it's still the same. Sighs and walks back to her desk. How long will she have to endure his lasting torment. He was behind bars but still had effect on her. Where ever he is now, he will not be released.

The red convertible was turn off and he looks towards the house. He was able to make it, there were no other messages from Amber. Told her he was done for the day, she sent back a smiling face and told him take it easy and have fun on his date tomorrow. Juiva was far from his mind today. He was looking forward tomorrow, what comes after. If she stays through out the night then next morning will be just as fun. It would be him and her in bed all day. Gets out his car and walks up the front door. Did not even get to knock on it before Jellal answer and urge him to come inside.

"Thanks for coming Gray."

"No problem. I was planing to talk to Lyon about this. Does he even know?" Takes off his shoes, his jacket was in his car. It was begging of August and the summer heat was still a scorcher.

"Lyon does know. We ask him not to say anything about it. He had a similar experience with her a few years back. We were there at the time and saw it." Gray follows him into the living room and motions him to seat wherever. He choose to take the love seat. Jellal took to standing for now.

"Why did he know and not me?"

"It was her wish. Only a few family members, friends and President Dreyar know."

"I work closely with her our proximity are sometimes inches apart. How can I not know and be told."

"Is it? Are you sure about that distance, Gray? I am not going to repeat myself, it was her wish."

"Of course I am. I been working all these years now with her."

"I have to ask you to think back on that. Didn't you ever see her back away from you. Put something in between the two of you. Watch you where you put your hands. Has there ever been anything odd about her behavior. She treats men differently then women." It was like glass breaking in his head. It shatter each figment of image he had. He didn't realize at all, that she did those things.

"Crap, she did do that. So she is afraid of me."

"No not afraid, she acting on caution and restraint. Dan, that bastard cause this. The pain he inflict on her, disrupt her from getting close to a man and us."

"She back away from you?"

"At first yes, after it was all over and she was out of the hospital."

"Whoa, hospital?" Hold up his hand to stop Jellal from saying more.

"There is a lot Gray, let me continue." Sits down on the couch and puts his elbows on his knees and holds his hands together.

"One day, I got call from Mystogan to come to the hospital right away. He found Amber on floor at the bottom of her stair case. They were living in a house a the time. She was batter and bruise, her face was unrecognizable. She had broken bones, and a stab wound. There was blood everywhere he told me. I saw it after going to her house. When I did, I only saw red, bright red. When I seen her on the bed after the surgery, and glad she made it through. When I knew she was safe and had police protection at her door. I went after him. To this day I am not to sure how I was able to find him. My fists was the last thing he saw."

"You didn't end up..."

"Killing him? No, I wish I had though. Would be one less person in this world. The cops had to peel me off him. I was handcuff along with him. I was the one walking out of the police department he was left behind."

"Where is he now?"

"In jail, rotting in his own hell. That was start of her own anguish. I should be really saying that it wasn't the end of what he did. She was fearful, like a mouse hiding in corners. No one could get near her. Not even the doctors or nurses that were men. Somehow she could deal with women, we figure that much out in her stay at the hospital. There was physical and mental recovering she had to go through."

"She saw a therapist?"

"Yeah, if you can guess...female." Gray gets up from the little sofa and walks the room trying to absorb all the news. He has read novels, read scripts, done movies with violence in them. This was to hard to believe that his friend and manger went through something so horrible that it flipped her life upside down.

"How long were they together?"

"They meet after high school, he was older then her by two years. There relationship last only four years."

"Four years of being beaten. That is four years of not having life, being in fear all that time."

"She hide for a long time. We knew something was amiss, wrong. We try to get her to tell us, with out any luck."

"It wasn't till that day you knew for sure?"

"No, we saw her covering up more. Wearing long pants, shirts and makeup to cover up the bruises. Even now she will not wear a fancy dress or any dresses." Gray was thinking back to her clothes attire, not once did she wear a dress or mini skirt.

"I am so blind. Not seeing this sooner. The way she acted towards me, telling me this was a professional relationship and not a personal one. She knows more about myself, then I have of her. Shutting doors, putting her foot down when I wanted to know something."

"It's only walls she is putting up around herself."

"Strong ones that are made of brick."

"At lest you know it now. I felt that it was time for you to be told. My sister will be mad when she finds out. I am doing this to protect her."

"I can understand you doing this as her brother. If I heard it from her too, yesterday wouldn't have been so shocking. Her posture, yelling at me, sprinting to the car." He runs his finger through his hair. "I even reach out and touch her. She turn around asking for permission and to stay back."

"That is a other thing I should explain to you. After her sessions with the therapist. She pick up on something unusual. For her it may be normal, the rest of us we find it odd. When I told you that she will back away and puts something in between the person. She is shielding herself, putting up that defense. If anyone suddenly touches her, she reacts. When me and brother come closer to her she will back away. If we ask her permission for a hug, she is fine."

"Are you saying that if she ever got into a relationship again, she will be asking permission to be touched?"

"Can you blame her, being where she was in, for four years? What happen when she did that with your brother? We had to approach her and ask her. Mystogan calm her down and I took Lyon away. Now when he is near her, he will ask "May I" give you a hug or a kiss on the cheek."

"Sheesh, I have to be on guard."

"No! Don't do that. Gray you just have to be aware of your surroundings, like she is of you. Be patience with her. I was wondering how it came to be, what made her change in front of you?"

"Given that you are siblings you are already know what is she is about to do. I told her it was a mistake to go through with it. We never finished are talk."

"I can venture to know the subject, she wants a baby." Gray turns to look at her brother and nods his head.

"Correct, I told her to find someone. Ask her why she didn't have anyone all this time. It feels like a open up pandora box."

"We aren't please on her decision as well. Tried to talk her out of it, she got mad and storm out. Not speaking to us for awhile."

"She is not talking to you?"

"She is, we told her we will support her. Even if we disagree."

"I want to finished it myself. Put some common sense into her. There is other ways to have family, not a sperm donor."

"Her views are certainly different on that. You can try Gray."

"I will see her on Monday, can talk to her then. She wanted space."

"My suggestion is to see her now, don't give her space. It might be harder on Monday, with standing near you, being uncomfortable."

"Now? She said she will be fine."

"Remember she hides herself, excuses. Make it, that she knows you are in her corner. You want her as a manger. Would hate for you to see her go, because of one touch. You got start reading her, Gray." He points his index finger up.

"Reading her?"

"How long have you worked with her?"

"Almost 5 half years."

"All that time you haven't predicted her moves."

"I thought I did. I only saw what was on the surface, not in her sole."

"Then it's a good to start now. I will see you to the door."

"You really want me to do this quickly, not putting it off until next week."

"Next week is her appointment at the Center. I believe you can do it Gray. Amber needs a other person to support her. Good luck."

"First, have to see where she is at." He holds up his phone from his pocket.

"Playboy you are Gray, but you do have a heart."

"I am not that despicable, and she knows it."

"Make sure she does. If something else where to happen let me know. We will be there in a flash."

He shakes hands with him and heads back to his car. Turns on the car and starts typing a text to her. "Hey are you done, or working late?"

Takes a minute for her to reply back. "Late, will be out of here hoping for 11:30. It's starting to get quite here. Why? Did something come up, trouble?"

"No, no, trouble. See you later."

"I wish you good night."

If he told her he was coming it might shut herself up before Monday. Her brother was right, he needed to see her. To work things out, not have any distance from each other. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, or standoffish. Make sure her working with him wouldn't be problem now that he knows what happen in her past. To hear that this jerk was in jail and no harm will come to her ever again.

Did he want to show up at her office or wait of her to come home. That is what he was thinking about when he driving back into town. He picked her home, it was place she would feel secure. The office was just a office and anyone could hear their conversation. This wasn't something that could be mention to the media. If someone was dumb enough to leak it to them. He had few more hours to kill since he will be waiting at her house. This morning when she gave him Juiva address she also gave him her phone number. He texted her, telling that he was looking forward to tomorrow. Figured that Amber would have told her a few things. That he wasn't looking for a long term girlfriend. This could end at anytime if he felt he had enough. Will tell Juiva some more things tomorrow. Hopes she will understand otherwise he can look at someone else. Gray eyes are always roaming for the next fling. When he puts down conditions it made it easier to do what he pleases.

The day was finally over for her, everything was shut down and put away neatly in her cubical office before heading down to her car. She talked to Macao and Gajeel for a bit. Gajeel told her that getting the flowers worked for Levy. He will be buying more of them to see her smile. Amber was happy for him, for a big guy like him, he was surprising sensitive and very caring for Levy. When they departed at her car, she wish him well and to make sure to keep up with flowers and tell Levy how special she was to him. He agreed with her and gave her a huge smile.

Before going home, Amber stop at a 24 convenience store to grab some ice cream. There was no point in cooking dinner this late. She was going to curl up on the couch with Happy and watch a late night more. Probably fall a sleep right there on the couch, and do nothing tomorrow. She looked forward to her days off. Doing nothing, slaking off, if she had energy at all she might clean. This week she wasn't going to see her brothers. Their disapproval of her getting pregnant this way and the argument they have had. There was not going to be repeat of it. This is her life, not there's she has made up her mind.

She pulled into her parking spot and turn off her car. As habit she put her head back on the head rest of the seat. "Can't go to sleep here in the car. Not tonight or the ice cream will melt" She ended up closing her eyes anyways. When she came home she didn't notice the sports car that was parked outside of her apartment building or that there was two men waiting for her to come home. Rogue saw her car come up the street. He was outside on his small deck enjoying the night air. The other night was still fresh in his mine, but that didn't stop him from getting close to her. There was always a chance for her say yes to him. Grabs his keys to get back into the building and goes out of his apartment.

Gray saw her parked and was heading towards her car. It was best she saw him first then knocking on her door and not being allowed in. Has come to her place many times over the years. If there was a break in there schedule they would head to her place to rest. There was no way she would travel back to his home. He has meet some of her neighbors and the one he is seeing right now was heading to her car. Gray stops walking and stands closer to the building in the dark. There was not a light post, he didn't want to be seen yet. Wanted to see the interaction between these two. Basically it was to watch her and see if she did back away from him. Her window was rolling down, and she started talking to him. Couldn't make out what they were saying, but her car door was being open by him.

"Again Amber, I caught you with your eyes closed."

"Yeah, second time this week Rogue." She grabs her purse and ice cream. Gets out of the car and he closed her door. He started walking first to be able to hold open the building door for her. Amber made sure to let him be a few feet in front of her. He then turns around and smiles at her.

"I can take your bag for you." He goes to reach for it. Amber puts the bag behind her back and takes a step backwards. She saw his hand right away, but made the move faster.

"That is ok, I got it. It's only ice cream, very light."

"Let me take it for you. I can see how tired you are." Advances towards her and she backs up some more.

"Rogue please I want to go in."

"Ok, do want to come to my place. I can make some ice cream floats. I have root beer."

"Nice offer, I am going to sit on my couch and eat it right from the pile."

"Turning me down again?" Amber didn't want to hurt his feelings, she kept dodging his invites. Right now she wanted to get to her place, get into her pj's and lay on the couch.

"Sorry." She gives him a weak smile. Rogue wouldn't be detoured by this, he was use to it by now. He found her so pretty and he wil keep on trying.

Steps forward again, wanting to touch her hand. He begins to speak. "Amber I know it's late, can you consider..." He didn't get to finished asking her out when someone was calling her name.

Amber turns to see Gray coming towards them. Stands only a few feet from her but closer to Rogue. "Hello Amber. Rogue." He nods his head at the other man.

"Gray? Why are you here? Did something happen?" She was glad for the interruption. Rogue wasn't happy that he was stop in his tracks by the actor. He didn't care for the playboy at all, knowing what type of guy he was. He wasn't to sure if Amber and him had something going on the side. Never once did he see Gray stay over, or have her come home in the morning from his place. Amber would tell Rogue that she always working. Having her always sleeping in her car was indication that it was true. She never got dressed up for anything.

"Nice to see you again Gray. "

"Like wise Rogue. Do you mind if I have a word with my manger."

"Go right ahead. I was offering a late night snack, I will take a other rain check." He looks at Amber as he says it.

"Maybe next time Rogue." She didn't want to agree with him and have Rogue show up at her door for a date.

"Next time. Goodnight to the both of you." He turns to walk back inside, leaving Amber with Gray. He was watching Rogue walk away. With his observation it was exactly like Jellal said, she backed up. The look on her face wasn't of terror, she was cautioning herself. It was like she was seeing everything in front of her and was ready to run.

"Gray? Why are you here?" Stopped staring at the building after Rogue went inside to move his head and look down at her.

"Everything is fine. I needed to have word with you."

"Can't it wait until Monday, I said I needed a few days."

"I heard you say that, it can't wait." She frowns not liking the way this might go. Her gut wanted to tell him to go on home. There was nothing to discuss right now as it is in her opinion.

"May I take your bag." He wanted to see if this was true as well. If asking her permission will be easier then forcing her to have a chat inside her place. Again her brother was right, she handed the ice cream over to him. It was like asking for salt at dinner table. You ask and you received.

"What can't wait Gray?"

"Lets talk inside?"

"Alright." Searches her purse for her keys and they start to walking to the building. Gray saw her open the gape between them, it was more then five feet apart. He shakes his head thinking back at how he did not notice a dam thing. When they got into her apartment Gray looked around her place. It was small and it suited her, right now it was a tad messy. With her work days being long, who would have the time.

"Do not mind the mess. I will be doing that on my days off." Gray puts the bag on the kitchen counter. He had a company come in to clean his place once week. That was his luxury as a actor, not worrying about dusting or cleaning the bathroom. He had one guy come to mow the lawn and trim the hinges.

"You know me. I don't care for mess."

"That is because you don't have to deal with it. The only thing I have seen you do, is your dishes."

"I like to cook." Watches her get a spoon from the drawer and opens up the ice cream from reaching for it at the end of the counter, making sure not to get close to him. She takes a bite into her mouth.

"Wow, that is cold."

He laughs at her. "Leave it out to warm up. Then it wouldn't be so cold."

"Warm ice cream for my supper. Yuck."

"That is what you are having?"

"Yeah, was going to watch a movie with Happy." When she said his name he comes running out of her bedroom.

"Meow."

The feline rubs up against her legs and goes over to Gray. He picks him up and rubs his fur. "Hey fur ball"

"Meow." Happy was a spoil kitty. Loves attention and wanting to petted all the time. Amber looks at the two of them. She hears him purring and rubbing his head against Gray's hand to be touch some more. He wasn't here to play with Happy, he had something on his mind. The lid goes back on the ice cream, the spoon was laid beside the bucket.

"What is it you want to ask me Gray. You said everything is fine, but it has to do with something?" Puts the cat down back on the floor to his water dish. Straightens back up and looks at her.

"Can we sit?"

"Yeah, go ahead pick a chair." Takes the recliner and she takes the other end of the couch away from him.

"You may not like what I am about to say and who I have talk to today. I didn't pay any attention to it at all. I want to say sorry again for the other day."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Your oldest brother told me about Dan." Amber face was blank, to hear his name being called out. Had her arms wrapping around herself.

"Dam it, he shouldn't have said a thing and butt in to my life."

"Amber, I am sorry. He thought I had a right to know. I should of have known a long time ago, from you."

"Gray, I can't randomly talk to about this. It's a page in my life that care not to speak about it. I can't relieve it. I told you that."

"Jellal said, that you would make excuses for not mentioning it. You have done that to me many times before. When I have asked a simple question."

"Most of what you asked is of a sexual nature. Our working together is..."

"Yes one of a professional level. I am still a friend Amber, aren't I." Looks at her wanting confirmation.

She sighs, dreading this talk in the early hours of her day off. "You are Gray."

"Then tell me why, you haven't said a thing about your past. If I had known about not touching you. I wouldn't have reach out to grab your wrist." Sees her touching her left wrist and rubbing it.

"Why should I, my brother seam to fill that all in for you. What more do you want to know. You want me to describe to you how he beat me. How the slightest thing set him off or there where days I couldn't get out bed. The bruises I had to cover up, the broken bones. The endless trips to my doctor. I should tell you when I was thrown down the staircase after he stabbed me. You with the questions, I will tell you the answers."

"You don't have to go that far. I wanted to know why?"

"I don't want to be treated with kid gloves. No pity, no looking at me like I am scare rabbit. Trying to live a normal life."

"Tonight you kind of looked that way with Rogue. The times you looked at me the same way." Grabs a pillow that was beside her and holds it tight.

"It's when someone gets near me. I react, thinking I am going to get hit."

"I would NEVER do that."

"I know you wouldn't, but it's a impulse. The years that Dan hit me is engraved in my mind. I can't get close to anyone. I do not want too, I have no desire to be with anyone, not after that."

"That is why you want a baby. You don't want to experience being loved by a man again. Go down that road of conceiving the right way."

"My reasons for having a child, is no concern of yours."

"If you get pregnant, you will be off as my manger for a while. It does involve me, Amber."

"I want someone to love Gray. Having something close to me and being love by me is what I want more then anything. I can't give that to a man with out being that rabbit or mouse."

"That child will want to know who is his father is growing up. You will not have a name to him, it will be a file number."

"You told this to me already, I heard you, like my brothers you aren't pleased. It's my choice Gray. My alone."

"It's a mistake Amber. There are other ways to have a kid. Adoption, being a foster care parent or do it the right way. Finding that right guy."

"You aren't listening to me Gray. No guy. I was rise up in a foster care. My brothers looked after me. Jellal was more like a dad figure to me, then my real one. With mom and dad being addicts and drinking all the time. No one wonder I went with Dan. It might have been their influence. I am doing this whither people agree or not. It's my life, get it." Gray runs his finger through his hair. She is one stubborn women, who is good at her job. He might not be able to sway her decision.

"Amber I can't accept it."

"Why, because it's what you think and believe. Gray you go out with anyone women you want and not think of the consequence of your actions. You could end up with child out of wedlock."

"I am careful, I make sure they are too. I don't want a child from my conquests. If a day ever comes when I choose to settle down. Then I will take it more seriously. It's my life, and I follow it how a see fit."

"Bingo!" Claps her hands. He gives her a look and he closed his eyes. Expecting to hear what he knows she is going say next.

"It's your life, you follow it to your hearts content with out a care in the world of what people will think of you. I have never once judge you for your carefree promiscuous behavior, Gray. I gave you rules that I want you to abide when I know you're with someone. I haven't told you to stop."

"I can't argue with you on that front."

"No, you can't. I am doing what I see fit. I am taking that step, to becoming a mother. Can't change my mind. Dead set on this."

"When do you see them?"

"Tuesday, I wasn't going to tell you were I was going."

"The last thing I will say is. Good luck. Not happy with your choice."

"Do not need your approval Gray. I will keep you in the loop." She gets up from the couch and he stands from the chair. It was indication that he was about to be kicked out.

"It's time for you to go. You have a date with Juiva tomorrow."

"Yeah, need to sleep and restore my energy for a pleasurable evening." She covers her ears not wanting to hear of his sex life.

"La la la, do not need to know that you are taking her to bed right of the bat. Why make a home run, can't you do home plate for once."

"Remember my life." She puts her hands down and looks at him. Knowing what she said, and not telling him what to do.

"Right. Be discreet if she is there on Monday morning."

"I will let you know. She will not be coming to my parents. No girl has been there, only you."

"I image what Ur will say if she meet her. There is your dad too. You and your brother have it ruff."

"They do not nag him as much as me. They see him as more of the down to earth kind of guy."

"Say hi to them from me. I have that meeting on Sunday."

"The one you couldn't change around."

"No, details to come later." She walks over to the door and opens it up for him. She stand there having the door shielding her a little. Gray picked up on it. Reading her will be easy now.

"See you on Monday. Goodnight."

"Bright and early. Goodnight." She closes the door and he hears her locked the door. At lest he was able to talk to her. When monday comes around it will be same as always. He heads out to his car. Next for him is the girl he is going to take to his bed.

"Stay on home plate. Haven't been there in a long time. A run on the all the bases is my ball game." For what is about take place in up coming days. He might be rethinking that strategy.


	4. Chapter 4

A man was usher into a seat with his hands handcuff in front of him. The guard told him to stay put and not to say anything until being spoken too. He narrow his hands and glare at the guard. To be told to be silent wasn't in his cards. He was in this room for a special reason, it was time for him to shine. He wasn't to sure how slick he should talk to the people in front of him. The prison board had gotten his papers that were issue for his early release. From the time he step foot in this madding hell he had one objective, to get out. There were a few fights among other cell mates that had him locked up in soldiery confinement. He had rethink his plan of getting out. To his amazement it took years for this day arrive. Here he was sitting in a chair looking at the four people that can sign him out of here.

"Mr Straight. You been in here for quiet some time. This is your first parole hearing. Do you have anything to say at this time."

"Sir, given circumstance to why I am here. I can honesty say that my actions were poor. I did something regrettable. I cause harm to a other human being and I almost took her life. I have repent each day in here. I have myself to blame and very much like to be out in the outside world again."

"It says here in your file that you stab a women, push her down the stairs. You had a short trail and sent here. Do you believe that the courts were right in having you in prison?"

"It has given me time to think of the man I was, compare to whom I am now. I can't get forgiveness for what I did. I can only become better and strive to put my old self behind me. I was horrible person to harm a women, who couldn't fight back. Being in prison with other cellmates gave me clarity to my wrong ways. If I am release out in the world. My path will be different. I continue to seek help in maintaining my wrong doings. The therapist here on staff has given me guidelines and open my eyes to be a better man."

"Well Mr Straight, you have come a long way from the first day. After the first year you have improve greatly with no fights, no trying to escape. Can you really tell me that if we sent you out, that you will not make the same mistake again." He flips through his pages reading the riot reports and who he has harmed and the therapist notes. The file was large, the board member has seen others that weight far more then his.

He taps his pen on the table and looks at the other two. Making the decision and having him release can be hard. The prison system was full with inmates and with out capital punishment, there were only so many on death role. This was a early release from his 20 years in prison. Straight wanted out, there was no way he was going rot in a place like this. There were people that to pay for sending him here.

"The State of Board of Cedar has agree to let you go. Heed my words Mr Straight, if you ever come back here. There will be no second chance for you. Use what is given to you now, to make something out of yourself." He stamps the release paper and signs his name. He gives it to the other two people do the same.

"Thanks so much. I promise this well be the last time you will see my face sir. I have a new world in front of me. I intend to make the most of it." He gives them a smile.

"Guard you can take him back to his cell to grab his things."

"Come on Dan lets go." He takes him by the arm and leaves the room with him. There was nothing for him to take. There were pictures of naked girls on his cell wall. A few books he has read. Dirty magazines of playboy bunnies. He was going leave those here for his cell mate or the next person to take over his bunk bed. They gave him the time to shower and put on the clothes he came in with. What he own was in brown paper bag. A few dollars to his name, old driver license, a credit card that could see be used. The knife he had was confiscated by police. It wasn't a small scale one either. He had used a kitchen knife on her. The jack knife he did had, she was able to get rid of it. When he look for it and couldn't find it. She suffer for her actions. If only she behave properly when they where together. He had the control, he put fear into her when he seen fit to do so. It was thrilling sensation he would receive when she would coward way from him. To hear her beg and plead to be spare from his beatings. She step out of bounds numerous times. Like a child she had to be punished for her disobedience.

He shield his hand from the sun from his eyes as he takes his first steps out of prison. It was a Saturday and he places to go and people to see. First stop was to a hotel, he may be free from prison but he had to check with his probation officer. The idea of still being handle by the government made him sick. A taxi was waiting for him outside of the gates of the prison. He was instructed to take it. There was no one close enough for them to pick him up. He was on the other side of the country in a different state no less. With no money and no means of transportation, it will be while for him to get back to Magnolia. When he does get back, then the fun will begin.

A blueburnette was walking around scandalous in her nightgown in Gray's house. They had enjoy a small dinner out and set out for his place afterwards. It didn't take him long to strip her clothes off and get her into bed. The rumors of him in bed where devilishly spot on. The times he made her cum she lost count. Gray put his rules on the table before doing anything more. He told her that he uses protection all the way. He didn't want any slip ups and she didn't want them either. Her career was starting to take off, and having a kid now wouldn't look good for her image. He told her that he wasn't looking for a long term relationship. That this was only a time of fun. She can date other people on the side. He will keep looking for the next girl as well. When he mention Amber. Juiva kind of tensed up at hearing her name. Yes she was his Manger, but she was his girl right now. Hearing other women's name being spoken nerve her. They had to be discreet when they were around her. He made it clear that when she comes over, to cover up. No coming out of the room naked or in her nightgown.

"Juiva where are you?"

"The living room, Juiva is by the couch." Gray comes down the stairs in his boxers. He had a shower from their last bout with sex. He enjoyed it to degree but there were a few things that bugged him. He put it aside for now, thinking that it was nothing. It was his first time with her, and all the experience he has had. This one was his first.

He stands at the door way looking at her. Her hair was down and in disarray. He loved it when he can make any women messy. "It's a Saturday, can you stay longer?"

"Juiva can for as long as you like." He smiles at her and walks over to her. He takes her into his arms and kisses her neck.

"Care for some more entertainment?"

"Mmmmm Juiva is ready whenever you are?"

"Did you take your pill? Remember what I said."

"Juiva did, nothing to be worried about. I am not ready to be a mother."

"Good, glad to hear. Where should I seduce you next." His hand start taking off her nightgown. He lets it drop to the floor, his eyes gazes over her body. She hand perky breast, creamy white skin. Almost shaven pubic area. That was one of his pet peeves. The area down there had to be totally clear way, no hair. He likes to lick a women until she came or when both of them cum. The 69 was one of his favorite potions. He did like the missionary, doggy style. Thinking back on seeing Amber walk in when that happen. Got him started laughing.

"Is making love laughable at Juiva expense."

"Sorry, I thought came into mind."

"Juiva would like it for you to share."

"No, I don't think Amber would be happy if I told you."

"Juiva will not say a thing."

"Not of your concern Juiva." She gives him a look and starts walking towards him. She wanted his mind filled with her, not of his Manger. He may say that he didn't want a long term relationship, her hopes she could change that. Having him in her life would do her wonders. Even if he didn't want to have kids, they could stay together forever.

She puts her hand on his chest and drags it down to his boxers and takes pulls them down. Her hand wraps it around his penis. Starts rubbing him to make him bigger. "Mmm feels good babe."

"Juiva can do more?"

"Lets see it." She lowers herself to her knees and puts him into her mouth. Sucking on him, was making him feel so good. There were other women that could satisfy him very quickly. He doesn't like raking his women. There have been a top ten.

"Mmmmm ahhh Juiva can you take it all in."

"Juiva can and well." She licks and sucks on him. Her tongue gets the taste of his precum into her mouth. This was something she doesn't like doing, but if it was to please him. Keep her to him, she will do anything.

He puts his hands underneath her arms and raise her up. "I think the couch is calling us."

She smiles up at him and nods her head. "Juiva wants to explore more. Can she get a licked too."

"Maybe later, if that is ok." He touches her clit and her legs open instantly to his touch. The hair that was there was bugging him, he had to keep it out of his thoughts. He moves his hand down to her opening and puts a finger inside.

She moans her name at first then his. This first person talk was other thing that bug him. He didn't mind it in actual conversation, but while doing it. It was off putting. With his thumb he touches her clit and puts a other finger into her. He walks her back to the couch and has her get on top of him. She didn't need to be warm up, her body went on him wet and ready. There they spent the rest of the day in the living room. Until he was ready to take her back to his bed.

The book that was in her hand, she puts it down on the coffee table. She grabs for her chocolate milk and takes a sip. Yesterday was a right off, she sleep for most of it. Catching up on sleep what she needed most then cleaning her place. That was first tacks this morning, with Happy following her around, getting in her way. Her thoughts while cleaning had her distracted from Gray coming here the other night. She had phone up her brother not to long ago and blasted him for telling Gray. The fight over the phone had her yelling at him. Telling him it was not his right to do so. He came back to tell her it was to protect her. That if something were to occur, Gray will be there to help. The call had her hanging up on Jellal. He didn't want to make the matter worse, and let her calm down on her own.

"Stupid brother, I still can't believe he did that Happy. Gray coming here the previous night. I could not enjoy my ice cream afterwards. We went straight to bed in a bad mood. Now he knows everything or what Jellal told him. At lest we agree on somethings. He will not talk about my plans anymore. I can't wait Happy, you will have a little brother or sister to love." She puts her hand to her stomach thinking of what it is going to be like. The book she was reading was talking about the first stages of pregnancy what to expect. Morning sickness, eating the right foods, weight gain and how her breasts are going to get sore and sensitive to the touch.

Tuesday couldn't come fast enough for her. It was the first step, she might be able to pick a sperm donor that day. It was up to Doctor Porlyusica what the plans for her entailed. This was a dream she has had for so long. Now it was the best time, one can't get any younger. She was still younger enough to bare a kid or kids. Amber even jump the gun and got a baby book for the first years. It was white in color, many pages she can fill in with pictures, stories, and the family tree.

Happy jump onto her lap and nuzzles his head into her hand. He wanted to be rubbed and with her gentle touch he will be having a cat nap soon. "Silly can't, don't go be jealous of a new family member alright."

"Meow" He goes right into a purring as she rubs his ear. Her other hand picks up the book and starts reading from the last word before putting it down again. The rest of her day was spent on her couch.

Sunday afternoon had both of them ready to be engage with there plans. He was on his way to his folks place. Amber was doing the meeting alone.  
Gray told Juvia the morning, that he had plans to see his mother and father. Lyon would be in attendance as well. Sunday get togethers with out the whole family not being there was un call for. With his older brother being there it would be perfect timing to tell him what Jellal told him. Find out from him why he to keep his mouth closed.

Juiva wanted to come along with Gray to meet his family. He refused, no girl he was seeing would be subjected to his parents scrutiny. They were not mean, but they where not shy to say what was on their minds. He made plans to see her again through out the week. She was a good laid to a point. His other brain was thinking for him, not the other one he should be following, listening too. He doesnt know how long it well last with her. To get to his parents place was in the opposite direction from where he lived. Their property line started at the main highway all the way back to the mountain range. He and Lyon were raised in a massive house, with maids, butlers and tutors. The drive was a hour outside of the city limits. Lots of farm land around. He was driving by a farmer plowing his field. There were horses gazing in a other one as they drink from a stream running through. He turn off the highway to go under a over pass and head on a smaller road that will take him to his parents.

The house was in view when he comes to a complete stop to his father's limousine. He gets out of his sports car and adjusts his shirt and tie. There were a few stairs leading up to the main doors. The door bell was pushed and one if the head butler's opens the door. "Master Gray, please come in. Everyone is having a drink in the den before supper us severed.

"Thanks Charles. How is your family."

"They are doing splendid Sir. The oldest is entering college."

"Wonderful to hear it. What is her major?"

"Law Sir."

"Impressive, I wish her all the best. Is Lyon here too."

"Yes he is. Has been here for a short while. Do you care for something to drink?"

"Bourbon Charles."

"Right away." He opens the den doors and bows at the waist. Gray walks in to see his father having a brandy and smoking a cigar. His mother was sitting with a glass of white wine. Lyon was playing a tune on the grand piano. "Hello everyone."

They all turn to see the youngest come waltzing in. "Gray by boy, nice to see you."

"Father, good to see you. Mother you are looking lovely." He bows and kisses her cheek.

"Gray thank you." He walks over to his brother and pats him on the back."

"Big brother, how is it going with you?"

"Fine, business is doing great. What of you little brother?"

"Things are good, work will be picking up again. Amber had to reshuffle appointments for me to come here."

"How is that girl doing, my son."

"Doing well, she gives her regards." Ur gets up from the couch and walks over to her boys.

"We should have invited her aswell. Haven't seen her in ages. Is she still keeping her self buzy or is she seeing anyone?

"About the same mother, always doing a fine job. There is no man in her life."

"Hmmm she is a very pretty woman who not want her." Gray couldn't tell his mom the really reason. If she ever found out the truth. She would be a mother hen.

"Mom, Amber super busy dealing with Gray. She is a career woman, works hard. Probably doesn't need a man. You know those type."

"Son, I want to see her happy, like I want for my to handsome boys." She smiles at the two of them.

"And, I would love to set her up with someone."

"Mom!" Gray and Lyon say at the same time and they both look at each other.

"What is wrong with setting her up you two." Gray turns to his mother and puts a hand on her back.

"I am sure she doesn't need match making comming from you. When she is ready to see someone, she can call you."

"Gray is right mom, you do not need to meddle."

"If I can't help her, there are still the both of you. More importantly you, Gray. Need to start thinking of your future. We have been lenient with your acting career. Time to settle down, take over the company and give us the next heir."

The same conversation over again. For the last six months his parents have been on his case. Telling him to buckle down, run his father company and produce a offspring.

"Mother not this again. We haven't had the main course yet and here you are starting on me. Why not have Lyon take over the reign. He is more suited not me."

"Gray, Lyon is you half brother from a different marriage. He can't take over. You are the next one to take charge."

"Mom, I have no interest in the company, he does."

"He is adopted by your father and has the last name, but it's still you. After supper we will set down and about this." On cue the doors open to announce that supper is now being served. Gray swore under his breath. His mother give him a stern look.

They all proceed to leave the den when Lyon held him back. "Sorry about the call was busy, didnt have time. What was it that you wanted?"

"It has worked out for now. Had a long chat with Amber about it."

"Amber? What did she do? Tell you to stop seeing ever girl and give rest of us single guys a chance."

"No, nothing like that at all. I found out about something?"

"What is that?"

"Dan!"

"Ohhhh...."

"That is all you can say is ohhhh." He lowers his voice a little to not let his parents hear.

"You dear brother of mine have know for how long and didn't bother to report any of it to me."

"I was told not to. I was being respectful to what she wanted. Its great that you have found out."

"At the expense of touching her."

"You touched her? You didn't try anything did you. Amber is a very beautiful women. It took you all this time to make a pass at her."

"What? No! We were having a disagreement and she was running from me I grabbed for her wrist."

"I see and I guess she freaked out on you."

"Understatement of the year, didn't see it coming. Jellal called me up, went and saw him told me about Dan."

"You know everything then how he mistreated her."

"Yeah if I had no sooner."

"Gray what would have done?"

"Been more aware, helped her. For her to take this all on her own must be so difficult."

"She has her brothers, friends and me."

"Count me in. There is no reason for her to fear me and back up."

"There is a trick to getting close to her with out her knowledge. Only have to ask..."

"Permission." Lyon raised his eyebrows at him, surprised he already knew.

"Correct, half the time I don't think she realizes. After I found out, it was fairly easy. She still has her walls built up." They keep walking down the hallway, but stay the distance from their parents.

"I notice that to, involuntary reaction. I took a bag of ice cream from her hands the other night. Rogue was trying to do the same and yet she stood back, looked scared."

Lyon nods his head while listening. "If she was still with that ass hole now. I would love to get my hands on him, Lyon. A person like that deserved to be in jail and rot."

"I agree, brother. She is like a little sister you want to protect. I should pay her visit next week, take her out for coffee."

"Might want to hold off on that."

"Why should I."

"There is something you should know. I am not at liberty to share her news. Even if I have misgivings on it. It is her choice though, we can't really intervene. I try talking some sense into her."

"What are you going on about?"

"Gray, Lyon hurry. Dinner will finished by the time you get here"

"Coming mother."

"Well, spill."

"Is she going on a date or something."

"There will be a due date coming?

"Gray come on."

"Alright, but mums the word."

"Yeah yeah."

"She wants to have a baby via sperm donor."

"Whattttt!" Gray covers his mouth with his hand and puts a finger up to his lips.

"Say it loud enough I don't think the pigeons heard you on the roof."

"Are you serious that she wants to go through that route."

"Tried to convince her to reasoning but was unsuccessful. She is set on it, not hearing the other side to this. Her side is she wants to give her love to someone. To fill the place in her heart. I told her, her kid, would have a faceless father. Having to pick out of how many file numbers there are. Given the fact that these men might have children already out there."

"Wow, she can be stubborn at times. I can understand her logic, and yours. What of her brothers?"

"They are against it, but has offer her their support. They don't want her to shun them out of her life."

"Son's come now!"

"Sorry mother we are coming. Glad you told me Gray. If I went over to her place to see her. I would be late in finding out." Lyon and Gray stand outside of the entrance to the dinning room. He crosses his arms and thinks for a moment.

"You know little brother. If she wanted a kid, she could have done it with someone she trusted. That way she wouldn't have to search the index of sperm donors. I wonder if she has thought about that. The thing is, I wouldn't mind putting my name on that list. Her way of having a kid can be construed as wrong. A friend is someone who leans on each other when they are most vulnerable. I know how she can seal herself away, and you brother probably have seen that too."

"Lyon...."

"It's a silly notion of course. She probably would turn me down. Anyways, lets eat, the chief made mom's favourite tonight." Lyon walks ahead of him into the room and sits across from his mother. A butler pours him a glass of wine.

"It is silly brother, a ridiculous suggestion to help out a friend. I am just starting to read her now and not once have I seen that pain." Gray enters the room and sits beside his brother. Where the food is being place in front of him and they all begin to eat.

She slams her car door and start walking to where the meeting is being held. This is the only thing that she had to do today. Getting dressed in her work attire for one meet and great seamed ludicrous. As a Manger she had to be sure that Gray gets the job that comes his way. He is there to put the name of the face they he would be portraying. Gray can sweet talk his way into anything by using his sex appeal. She puts a hold on anything that is to risky, if he has to do his own stunts or there is to much nudity in one scene. Gray has come along way and has done with his own power and good merits. Head honchos, writers, producers other actors have praise him for his own screen work, and they are just impress of who he is behind the camera. Today meeting was with the top writer and dictator of the movie. It's not uncommon to arrange meeting for dinner.

"Why do I have to come here of all places. This place is too shiny and very one in here are stuck up snobs." She opens up the door to the restaurant and heads inside. The place was new, a person can still smell the paint from the walls. The table clothes didn't have stains on them yet, wine glass where not chipped, sliver wear didn't need a polish.

"Good day Miss"

"Hello, I am part of a party? Working partying. Under the name of Sting?"

"Yes here we are. Your table is this way please follow me." She was lean more inside, passing tables and waiters. The ambience was like being in a elevator with boring music being played. It was stalled nothing to this place at all. Amber was lead to over to a table with one other person sitting down. She had a feeling this could turn out just like this. The first time she has meet with Sting he has try his hardest to get her to go with him. This was all business for her, and there was no way he would get a date out of her.

"Sir you guest has arrived." Sting stands from his chair and pulls out the chair for her to sit down.

"Hello Amber."

"Sting, please sit down so we can get started." She waits of him to get back to his seat so he didn't have to push her in to the table.

"We can talk and eat at the same time. Please bring us some of your finest red wine."

"Very well Sir." The host goes to inform the waitress near by to take on their table and give them the best wine there is.

"Sting, why can't we meet someplace else besides here?"

"Amber darling, how often do we not see each other. This is prime chance I have to see you with out anyone else."

"There is a few things wrong with this. Your writer isn't here, the script, and Gray. This could have waited until tomorrow like I told you over the phone."

"Hosh posh, the writer doesn't need to be here. I am the one filming the movie, and I know who I want to be in front of the camera. Gray is good choice for the lead. Like I said I get to see you." The waitress comes up and fills up both their glasses of wine and hands them a menu.

"I do not like to be corner into a setting like this alone, Sting. This is improper work ethic, what if someone snaps a picture of you with me. We are siting in front of the window for goodness sake." Her hand motions in front of her to trying emphasizes the important of this gathering.

"Then the let the gossip run. It will give the movie its first popularity knowing who is going to be in it. Most of the media knows who you are by working with women's favourite hunk.

"Then at lest get this through your head that it's not a date."

"Putting damper of my happiness."

"I will leave now."

He holds his hands up as she was pushing the chair back. "Alright, I will think this as a work meeting and talk about the movie."

"Good, now this is action movie right? Who else is in it?"

"Yes, action cop movie. Gray knows most of the people coming on board, but we have a new guy that will be his co-star."

"A female?"

"No, a male. His name is Natsu."

"This is going to be first. I have heard of him, not yet had to pleasure of meeting with him. I know he is underneath Laxus."

"Yes Laxus has control his rashness, but does have motivation to get the job done. I am sure him and Gray will get along well."

"We will see when they see each other." Amber was handed a menu, she starts looking at what she should have. She ate a few slices of cold pizza this morning. There was nothing in her fridge or cupboards. The names of the dishes was making mouth water.

"Have whatever you want. I am paying even if this isn't a date."

"Great I am starving, hope you have enough in your account." Sting laughs at her, she may tell him no all the time. Being in her company had it's charms. She was a strong women, that worked hard.

"Gray has no idea what he has in front of him."

"Hmmm what is that?"

"A sexy women, who could turn any males head."

"Sting! Do you mind."

"Amber take the complement. You are on top of your career and one day someone is going to sag you away from Gray."

"I don't believe that for a second. There are other capable people in this industry that exceed expectations."

"You are doubting yourself again."

"We have gone around in circles talking about this. Can we carry on."

"Order and we dive into the movie details." There meeting went on with out any more interruptions from Sting coming on to her. The meal was delicious, they were able to come up with a contract for Gray to sign to join in the casting of the movie. Now it was up to him, if he wanted to do this one or the romance movie. When this was all settle and done, she was looking forward to relaxing in her bath tub for the evening.

"Father, I have said this before I don't want to company. I never have any interested in it, hand it over to Lyon."

"Son, I want you. We want you to settle down."

"Why, I am not a little boy that you can boss around. I am grown man with his own thought and opinions."

"You are grown, but still our son. We want you to make some wise decisions and one of them is to settle down, start a family and run the company."

"Your father is right Gray. We all are getting older, time for your future."

"I have my future plan out. I am actor and will be one until I choice not too. Not by what either of you say to it."

"What do you gain by acting. Fame, women, silly awards"

"I entertain the public, making them love, cry or be dramatic, funny. Those awards are silly, the show my achievement in films. I am being honour by my peers, mother."

"There is a time, that someone better then you will come along and steal your career. What will you do then?"

"Mom there is always going to be work. Acting in high school got me started. Being on stage, memorize lines, hearing the applause of the audience. I love what I do. I don't care to sit behind a desk all day. Lyon knows the in and outs of the company. He went to college for masters in business. Use his efforts to make the company prosper. You are looking at the wrong son."

"Gray, as you Father this is what we want for you."

"No, this is what you forcing me to do. I will never be happy, why can't you see that."

"Why can't you realize you have a stronger foundation running my company. It will always be there for you, never to fail."

"I haven't failed! I work hard, I gain reputation of others."

"What about your love life, marriage, wife, kids. A home fence in to raise them with a pet. If you let your acting get ahead of yourself by the time you want a family it will not be there waiting for you or all those women you have taken to bed."

"I am not looking at it right now. If it's not there, so be it. As lest I am living the life I see fit. I am happy, content. Back off!"

"Do not tell me to back off. We are parents and we care. I want you to quit acting, take over for me and have a family. We need a heir, a new generation to replace you when you retire."

"Dad!"

"Gray time is now. We have a few candidates for you to pick a good wife and mother."

"What? You aren't seriously thinking of arrange marriage. I will not allow that."

"Son what your father is saying is that these women would be appropriate for you. They would bare strong good genes. Not those actress that you see."

"Mother some of those actress have gone to university and have gotten a degree in science, law, english. I am not going to pick a women I do not know and my not have a connection with."

"You know all of them, their parents have done dealing with us. They too will seek out a groom for them."

"No, enough. I am not doing this. I don't care how many times I have to repeat it. I love my career. If you want a good son, Lyon is your guy."

"Gray!"

"Dad, I can't stay here any longer I am going home. We have talked endless about this for the last few hours. You can't get it through my head if you try.

"This is far from over, you will see we are right." Gray walks in to the main corridor that will lead him outside.

"Good night father and mother. I hope your week will be well. Lyon thanks for backing me up through all that. Your input could have been in use, instead of just sitting there listen to us."

"How could I use my voice when I did try to talk, mother shut me down. I'll head out with you as well. Good bye Mom, Dad. Talk to you later. I feel so loved."

"Lyon, don't feel like we are doing this against you."

"Mother, I have prove to both of you I am more then willing to take on the helm. I gave dad lots of ideas how to expand the company. I am asking that you reconsider me." Lyon walks with his brother down the hallway to the front door. The head butler was already there having it open for them to head out.

"Have a good evening Masters."

"Thanks Charles" Gray look at the sky, the stars were all out. It was so late already, he wanted to go home. If he could he would phone up Juiva to work out what he is feeling right now. He needed a release from being here. His parents will never understand him.

"Take care actor brother. Probably see you sometime this week."

"Going to be busy, new movies coming up, shooting soon."

"Do not break a leg."

"Haven't yet brother. Goodnight." He gets into his sports car and puts the top up of his car. There was no point in having it down. Summer days will slowly come to a end. His hand puts the gear shift into drive after he backs up. He waves at his Lyon as he goes by. The drive back into the town was going to be long with extra time heading to his place.

The tooth brush gets put back into it's slot by the tooth paste and she looks at her self in the mirror. She had fallen asleep in the tub. It was to relaxing and when she looked at the time a hour had come and gone. She had to refill the tub with warm water to wash herself before getting out. Plus she was feeling cold, all of her fingers and hands were prunes and white. "I should have sit a alarm to get out of the tub." The door was slightly open and in walks Happy, rubbing up her legs.

"Meow."

"Sorry Happy, Did you think I ever will come out." She picks up her roommate and heads out into the kitchen.

"Should we watch something t.v before bed. Have some popcorn."

"Meow."

"At lest we agree on that. If you could pick out what we should watch." Happy gets put down on the floor and he runs over to his water dish to get a drink.

"I'll get it ready." The evening had her ending with giving a Sting a handshake. He wanted go give her a kiss on the cheek, but she avoided him doing so by saying that could be watched. Sting didn't by that for minute. He let go as he usually does, he tells her he can't wait for their next encounter.

"The smell of popcorn Happy is a perfect midnight snack. Lets put lots butter on and salt." As the microwave was melting the butter, she goes over to the remote control. Flipping through the channels for any late night movies. She notices Beverly Hills Cop was on. Seam the right time to watching it since Gray will be starting in his own cop movie. Then again he could go after the Romance one. The microwave dings and she heads back over and takes the glass measuring cup out. She pours the melted butter over the popcorn and adds a little salt.

"Mmm this is good. Ok Happy I am ready." She walks over with the bowl and sits down on the couch. Happy jumps up and curls himself right beside her. She rubs the top of his head.

A few popcorn goes into her mouth and she reaches for the control to turn up the volume. Her fingers didn't even reach for it when there was a loud knocking on her door. The clock on the wall said it was after 11.

"Who is that at this time of night." Amber stands up from the couch and puts her housecoat on. She was wearing a tank top and shorts for pj's and wasn't going to bother with closing the housecoat. There was a peep hole she could check to see who it is.

"Coming!"

"Amber it's me."

"Gray! Why are you here? Did something happen, do we need damage control?"

"Open up and I will tell you." She walks over to the door and opens it up to him. He had his hands bracing the door frame. It look like he was trouble over something.

"What is going on?"

He didn't wait until he was inside her place before ushering a bomb shell in front of her. "Have my baby!"

"Huhhhhhh?!"


	5. Chapter 5

She stands there not believing what came out of his mouth. Gray goes past her to enter her apartment. Her hand was on the door and she closes it slowly and turns around. She was looking at him as if he grew other head. This situation was very perplexing, and for him to blurt something like that out the blue.

"Huhhhh?" She puts a finger into her ear maybe some water was caught inside and she heard wrong.

"What did you say?"

"Have my baby."

"Huhhh"

"Can you stop saying that."

"Did you fall down and hit your head?"

"No, I had idea struck at me when I was driving home tonight."

"Okay, ummm. I can't seam to get around what you just said."

"I want a baby, and you want a baby."

"Yes, I do, Why do you?"

"My parents, if they get off my back about company, family, heir."

"A baby would fix that?"

"It's simple really. I know you, my parents know you. If I have a baby with you, they will not keep hounding me in there future plans. That I have no desire to see through. I prefer my life as it is now, and Lyon wants what I don't."

"Did this happen tonight, at dinner?"

"Always, when I go over there. They can't stop talking about it. Father wants me to take over the company, to settle down and start a family. Tonight, they said they had potentials wives for me to get married too."

"You coming here will solve it."

"Amber why go through a sperm donor. You have someone right in front of you requesting to have one with you. Don't you agree."

"No, I don't. You can't come over here all of the sudden in be in agreement to what I am doing. After what you told me before."

"I believe what I said too. To pick out a random guy, who your child will not see. With me, your child will have a father."

She walks around her living room, trying to take this all in. "Gray, everything is sit in motion for me. I can't do it."

He walks closer to her but she keeps her distance. "I know you think this is strange coming from me."

"I do, this isn't like you. Our minds are split on the topic. I am going through with it. Why with me, you have many other women that would probably give you all the babies you ask for. There is Juiva, ask her."

"No! I want someone who I can trust, who is willing to go through with it now. Juiva doesn't want kids, she told me when I ask her about protection before having sex." Amber didn't want to hear that. She gives him a disgusting look.

"Sorry, it's what I told her. I wasn't ready yet either. Now this has present itself. When I was driving back home. I started to think of what they said and what Lyon said too."

"Lyon?"

"Ummm. He knows."

"What?"

"He was going to find out eventually right, before me." He did have point. Lyon was going to find out first. His brother knew her past, it would have been easier to tell him.

"Correct. What did he say?"

"He said, instead of going through a data base for father, go with a friend. He was willing to put his name on that list of guys."

"Ohh, he did?" He looks at her and wonders if Lyon is a better choice then he is.

"Would you go with Lyon over me."

"I am not going with anyone I know. Gray, my past is why I am doing this. I can't get close to a guy to be touch. Your way of doing this, making love, is a not for me."

"Making love?"

"You want the proper way. Two people in bed?"

"As easier that would be. I will be willing to do it your way. I can see how troublesome it would be for you. What I am proposing is for convenience purposes."

"For convenience?"

"Amber we don't have to have sex to have kid that is your words. You get to have a baby this way and I get to make my parents happy." She frowns and looks out her apartment window.

"Convenience only?"

"We are doing this for our needs. I want my mother and father to leave me alone, and you want someone to love. When is your appointment again?

"Tuesday at 1."

"Will that give you enough time to think about this. I am not going to go out searching for someone. When there is you here now."

"Putting on the pressure."

"You have dealt with way more." She turns to look at him and he had moved closer to her under her awareness. She bump her noise in his chest. She looks up at him and he looks down at her.

"Well?" She backs away from him and goes around the coffee table.

"I don't know Gray. This is not a yes answer to agree too."

"Amber, think about it."

"What if I said no, and still go with my way."

"I will somehow get my parents to stop. If it takes everything I have."

"If I agree."

"It's for convenience, we are still professional as Manger and Actor. My parents will be thrilled, but I will not concede to take over for my Dad. This is what they will get." Gray grabs some popcorn from the coffee table and pops it into his mouth. 

She takes a deep breath in. It was up to her, to say yes or no. Thinking about it was what she needed to do. "I will consider it Gray and let you know before tomorrow evening. Tomorrow is all business can't say anything to me at all about this. Right now, you have to leave. I will be picking you up in the morning."

"I will leave. Juiva is not at my place. You can walk right in."

"Thanks, for letting me know. I hope your date went well."

"There was a little date. We spent all of our....." She holds up her hand.

"I care not to know about your sex explicit or where you have done it in your house." He smiles at her.

"You are missing out you know. Got to find someone to break down that wall of ours."

"Not in my life time, maybe in the next life." They both walk over to the door and he opens it up.

"Your life is now."

"My life will be filled. Soon they will be in right here." She puts a hand on her stomach. 

He reaches out to her and she flinches a little watching where his hand is going. He sees her movement and puts some of her hair behind her ear. "Hopefully by me. Good night Amber. See you tomorrow."

"I wish you Goodnight" She leans her head against the door after closing it. This evening was something else, having him coming out to be her donor. Her head turns to the movie there was no point in watching it now.

"A other sleepless night Happy. Time to think."

Thinking is what she did and for the rest of the night. This was unprecedented and she had already prepare herself for what she wanted now. For Gray to summit what he is offering, put a wrench in her plans. If she was honest with herself, she didn't examine of having a male friend to help her out.

When he got home from leaving Amber's place. He didn't remember leaving any lights on in his place. He enter his place slowly wanting to throw off whoever is trespassing in his house. He silently searches his house, to find no one any of the room he looked at. His bedroom door was open with the lights on. There was music being played and he hears someone. Peeks inside and sees Juiva.

"How in the hell did you get in to my place." She jumps and turns around. When she sees him standing there. She smiles big and starts taking of her clothes.

"Juiva picked the front lock with my bobby pin. I thought we could continue from this morning." He was in no mood for sex, this was a first in a long while.

"I am in no mood right now Juiva. I have a lot on my mind. Can you leave."

"Juiva can ease your mind. With what I have in store for you." He arches his brow at her.

"What is that."

"Would Gray like hot wax pour on him by Juiva." He had done it a few times with women. It wasn't his thing, but if she was willing then he would go along with it. He had to be careful too, if he needed his shirt taken off for scene, there can't be any burn marks.

"I will not say no, but I have rules for that kind of thing." He puts a hand her breasts and rubs a nipple with his thumb. He was thinking back to the way Amber looked. She was in a shorts and tank top. He could clearly could see her nipples peeking out. When he gazed down her legs, he got a little turn on. He quickly shook his mind. He never had had thoughts of her like that. He blame it on how late it was and the time. Then he found himself had moved closer to her when she was looking out the window. Then she bump into him and back away.

"Juiva hates rules."

"My house, my rules." Her hands start undoing his shirt, it quickly comes off and drops to the floor. He leans his head down and starts kissing her. Juiva hands touches his chest and moves down to his pants. He was naked before they reach the bed. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea, no thinking of parents or Amber.

"Mmmm Gray make Juiva cum."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Amber woke up with a splitting headache. Unfortunately for her she couldn't grab anything for it, she was running a few minutes behind her schedule. Weighing the pro and cons last night from their talk, it wasn't until three she went to bed. Having slept through her alarm it was a mad dash out the door.

She had to speed again and missed out on her morning coffee. As she was outside the city bounds, she could hear sirens behind her. Her eyes catch a police car coming up behind in her review mirror. "Crap, not now!"

Pulling over to the side of the road. Having the window down, she waits for the officer.

"Miss do you have any idea how fast you were going?" She looks up at him as he starts writing on his note pad.

"I do know officer, I am behind in my job going to be late."

"The job will always be there, not your life if you cause a accident."

"Yes you are right sorry."

"Let me see your licence and insurance papers" She opens her glove box and takes out the insurance and goes into her purse to take out her ID. Hands them over to the cop through the window.

"Miss Fernandes this is a $150 speeding ticket that I am issuing to you."

"Yes Officer." The name tag on his uniform reads Gildarts Clive. He was a tall muscular man, with reddish brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes they were hidden by his sunglasses. He gives her belongs back and takes a good look at the women.

"Have I given you a ticket before Miss you look familiar to me."

"I don't believe so." The odds of her knowing this officer was high. All the phone calls from the neighbours that heard her screams called it in. Dan made excuses when the cops came over. Saying that she was clumsy and did it for attention seeking. When they did see her beaten up and refused to go with them and to charged Dan. They couldn't force her until she was ready herself to make that call.

"Hmmm I have a pretty good memory and I am sure I have met you."

"Officer, I work in entertainment industry, you could of block a street or building for my client to do a show or movie. You probably have seen me around."

"That is a possibility but I haven't done any of what you mentioned."

"Then I must of have a face of someone you know. Can I have my ticket, need to get going."

"Right or you will be late, here you go. Now don't speed."

"Thanks Officer." She pushes the button for the window to be rolled up. The car goes into drive. She waves at the officer goes down the road.

"I wonder if she is in the system?" He walks back to his car and gets into the driver seat. The car computer was turn on. He starts typing in diver licence number he wrote down. His screen blew up with past calls, reports of incidents involving the young female driver and her accuser.

"Holy shit! Now I remember who she is. The last report was done by me. After getting her brother to let go of the guy he beaten up. Then I went to the hospital with him and stand next to her hospital room for awhile. That poor girl had been in ruff shape. I don't blame her sibling for going after they guy. Would have done the same thing if it was my kid sister." He click off the monitor he didn't want to read anymore.

"Just picturing of seeing her in the bed all beaten up, looked like she was fighting for her life. In a way she was, that knife wound in the back. Hope her life is better now from that time." Dispatch was giving him a 911 call. A car thief downtown and the criminal is already driving off.

"That is my cue to start my day." He quickly spins the car around and heads for town with lights and sirens on.

"It's time to go Juiva, Amber is going to be here soon."

"Juiva doesn't want to leave."

"I have said to you, that I told her that you were not going to be here when she come in."

"Juiva thinks she will not mind it. You have had other women here when she is here."

"Because I tell her before hand. I promise I would keep it discreet. Now please get ready." She was standing in his kitchen with barely anything on her. Juiva wanted nothing more then to go back to bed with him.

"Juiva is sad now, I want you Gray."

"It's time for me to go to work and you have a busy day ahead of you too."

"Arriving late is no problem for Juiva. I am a star, we are treated differently by normal people." He gives her a mild look. He didn't think she was the type of actor to behave like this considering she is new to this work force. If a actor had over 20 years then it would be warranted with big movies and awards by his or her peers. Amber had taught him a long time ago. Even if you are star, it shows in your off screen appearance. Your true character is yourself.

"Okay will you go back into the bed room and get dressed." Instead of heading out of the kitchen, she presses her body close to his and puts her arms around his waist.

"Please Gray, Juiva will beg." He was tempted really tempted, there was no way he was going to fall for it a second time. Coming home and finding her here in house was a surprise. Doing what she was wanted help him to forget about his parents, but Amber was still at the center of those thoughts. He laid there awake after making her cum for the third time. Was she thinking about their talk, will she agree?

He puts his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a little. "Can't sorry. We will see each other again."

She pouts and crosses her arms over her bare breasts. "Juiva is disappointment." Gray was about say something else to her. When he hears Amber calling for him.

"Gray, are you in the kitchen."

"This is not good." He quickly grabs a tea towel from the hanging on the oven door and hands it over to Juiva to cover up. The kitchen door opens up slowly and Amber walks in. What she was seeing wasn't as bad as last time, but it was still a sight she didn't want to see. She puts a hand to her head and walks back out into the living room.

"I'll be in the car."

"Wait! Amber, she will be getting dressed here. Right Juiva." He pushes her out of the kitchen and point in the direction of his stairs to go up to his room.

"Yes Juiva will." She walks pass Amber with a smirk on her face, she wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Amber was angry, and Gray and Juiva could see it.

"Again Gray, after I have told you repeatedly to keep it discreet. You told me she wasn't even here!"

"I know I did. When I came home last night she was here."

"She shown up?"

"No she was already in the house in my bedroom."

"Could have texted me."

"I was trying to get her to go."

"Looks like she didn't want to." She puts her fingers to her temples and rubs them.

"Headache?"

"Big one, I slept through my alarm. Missed out on my coffee, came speeding here. Then I was pulled over and got a ticket. Then finding her naked in your kitchen. A lot to take in a just a few hours of the morning. There is a lot to do today."

"Next time I will message you. Come into the kitchen and have cup of coffee, we have time."

"A little."

"It's enough." He pushes on the kitchen door and points for her to go on in. The coffee was already brewed and waiting for someone to take the first cup. It was what she wanted and needed right now. Gray lets her go for the coffee first and he goes running up the stairs to make sure Juiva is ready to go.

"Are you done now Juiva."

"Juiva is. I have called a taxi to come get me."

"We could take you and drop you off."

"There is no need, Juiva thinks Amber will no like it."

"Amber wouldn't mind. She has done it before with the other girls."

"Taxi has been called, Juiva is ready." He walks over to her and kisses her lips.

"Come again on Friday?"

"Juiva needs to check her day planner will let you know, she should be free." She smiles at up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, Ring me up."

They both head down the stairs together and Gray was holding her bag for her. "Juiva can have a cup of coffee too."

"Sure, be a couple minutes until your taxi gets here." He puts her bag by the door and she puts her purse on top the bag. He takes her hand and walk back into the kitchen. Amber was at the table with her laptop already turn on and she was taking a sip of her coffee.

"Juiva wants to tell Amber she sorry."

"Go ahead, sit at the table and get ya cup." Juiva pulls out a chair beside Amber and sits down. She was watching Amber type fast over her keys. Gray walks over the coffee pot and pours himself and Juiva a cups. Then he grabs some other things to take over to the table.

"Amber, Juiva wants to talk?"

"Yes Juiva."

"Juiva is sorry." Amber stops typing and turns to her to look at her. Her head was still throbbing and to have word with her right now and to repeat to her what she was told only last week.

"I gave you guild lines you must follow and you already broke them. I am not please to be walking in here and finding you with out any clothes on. Be careful from now on Juiva. That is your final warning."

Juiva could charm her way out of anything. This women in front of her wasn't buying any of it. Even when she deliberately plan on walking around naked this morning. She wanted to be found in bed with Gray or some where in house.

"Juiva will take it more seriously from now on."

"Make sure you do." Amber resumes typing on her laptop. Gray comes to the table and hands Juiva a cup. He puts down his and goes around Juiva. He had a glass of water and pills in his hands. Amber saw his moment and watches him comes near her.

"Open your hand."

She opens her left one and sees two little pills go into her palm. He hands her a water and goes back to his seat.

"You haven't taken anything yet?"

"No, thank you." She puts them into her mouth and takes a drink of water. Then puts down the glass and goes on typing. Not noticing the look that Juiva was giving her. There have been lots of other women that have gotten in her way of romance. Amber was a obstacle to move around.

"We don't have much time Gray. Have a quick bite to eat then we can head out the door."

"What do you want to eat?

"Nothing for me thanks. I'll have one of my drinks I can have later." He frowns at her and turns to Juiva instead.

"What about you Juiva. Has to be made fast though?"

"Crepes are good with fruit if you have any."

"Easy to whip up." He leaves the table and starts the preparations on making a quick breakfast for all three of them. Gray will get Amber to eat some of this two, she has yet to turn down anything he has cooked. His mind also wanted to know if she came to a conclusion on what they converse on last night.

"Gray, Juiva can prep the strawberries for you."

"That will be a help to me, go for it." The kitchen was being filled with the aroma of Gray's cooking. Amber tried not to think of her growling stomach and also hopes that the two of them didn't hear it. Determined to keep on her work and not look at the plate in the center of the table that was increasing growing with thin pancakes.

"Juiva is happy to try out Gray's food."

"Grab a plate and help yourself." Gray takes a plate from the cupboard and hands it to her. Then he takes two more and starts filling up one of them. He puts crepes and strawberries with whipping cream right one the plate. Juiva was watching the pile of food on his plate and takes over to the table. She sees him not sitting down in his chair with it. The food goes right in front of Amber. He pushes the laptop out of the way and puts it down. She looks up at him and looks down on the plate.

"Here you go, I could hear your stomach."

"Could not!" He grins at her. She picks up a fork and starts eating.

"Can too." The other plate gets taken by him and he fills his plate at the table. Juiva sits down and starts eating too. Amber devours the food in no time and takes a few more crepes onto her plate and was going to eat them with out strawberries. Gray grabs the bowel off the counter takes a few into his hands and puts it on her plate.

Bluenette could tell they had a close relationship as Manger and client. It made her a little jealous to see it. She was with Gray and she will only get closer to him then Amber. She will be put on the side lines.

Gray was chewing on a piece of fruit and was watching Amber finishing up her last piece. He was going to ask her now instead of hearing anything in the evening.

"Amber did you think about what we talked about last night." She stops eating her food and looks at him. Her head bobs a yes. The piece of food gets shallow down her throat. Juiva couldn't care less what they had talked about before. He needed to pay attention to her.

"Juiva likes what you made Gray. Very tasty." He holds out his finger at her to prevent her from saying more.

"Hold on Juvia, I wanted to hear Amber first."

"Gray we were going to talk about this later."

"You said so yourself it was going to be a long day. Why put it off." Her shoulders sag and she pushes the plate away. The food was good and she ate to much.

"I just want a yes or no, that is all." A taping can be heard on the table by Amber's fingers. There was no other sounds coming from anywhere. If the kitchen window was open maybe they would hear birds singing. Gray wanted a answer and she was taking her time.

"Amber, say something."

"Gray it wasn't easy to come to terms with this. The right choice had to be made, and I stayed up late thinking about it."

"I know it was probably hard to think about it. At lest you did, and made conscious choice."

"Well....this is my answer..." She didn't get to say it when the door bell rings. Indicating it was Juiva taxi picking her up.

"Give me second, I'll take Juiva to the door." He pulls his chair out and does the same with her. Juiva bows towards Amber with her hands in front of her.

"Juiva is again sorry about before."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. I really do have reservations of people sporting nothing on."

"Juiva understands." Gray and Juiva proceeds out of the kitchen and head for the front door. Amber sets back in her seat and looks at her empty plate in front of her. It was probably best not to say anything. Juiva didn't need to know the answer, she would be asking why. They were not giving out any details or hints. One could never be to careful with more people around. Since he was gone for the moment it was time to get ready to leave themselves.

"It was a nice shock to have seen you in my bedroom last night. That is not necessary for you to do, can call to come over vice versus."

"It was to continue with Juiva from the weekend."

"There will be other times. I'll call you later."

"Juiva will keep her phone on." She puts her hands on his chest and lefts up on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm will be thinking of next time we meet." He kisses her back and holds her close. The door bell rings again and he lets her go.

"He might leave with out you."

"Juiva says bye."

"Bye Juiva" Gray opens the front door for her and she heads out into the sun. He makes sure she gets into the taxi and watches the driver go down his driveway onto the main road. She looks out the window watching horses run in the field.

"He lives out in nowhere land. His house isn't even that big. For a actor like him, he should have 20 rooms, pool, hot tub." Juiva was acting like herself now. She only talks in third person when she tries to suck up to people. This was all a facade in her work and love life. There was no point in showing her true colours. Men would dump her quicker then when she acts different from her true self. It was a role she has perfected when she enter show business

"At lest he still wants me. He isn't looking for long term. We will see about that. Kids I don't want, I do want him."

Briefcase was on the table she was putting her laptop inside. If they leave now, they will make it to Gray's first job of the day. Gray walks back into the kitchen and sees her getting ready. He had notice that she had also clean off the table and put the dishes into the sink.

"Juiva is off. Thanks for clearing off my table, didn't have to do it."

"Didn't want to lose more time as it is. We should get going now. Do you have your backpack ready?"

"Don't put it off Amber. I want to know. What is your answer?"

"Later is best Gray. I'll meet you in the car." She goes to walk past him and he stands in front of her. Instantly backs up a few steps, he didn't mean to scare her.

"Sorry didn't mean for that to happen. Dam."

"It's just if I can see your movements or how far a distance you are, I am fine. I don't like to be spooked."

"You got to know I will not try anything to hurt you."

"I thought you wanted to know the answer."

"Changing the subject."

"You brought it up."

"What say you."

"Gray it can wait."

"Amber my thoughts would thinking about it for the whole entire day. I might not be able to focus on my work. Then my work will not be up to par, and I will be doing retakes after retakes. Like that day you ran from me."

She sighs and shakes her head. He was making a valid point. Probably in the past she utter same phrases like these to keep him not thinking about the next women or upcoming movie or show he had to do.

"Ok Ok I'll tell you. Using the that trick on me."

"It worked. Is it a yes or no." With out looking at him. Not knowing what his expression will be she whispers the answer.

"What was that you need to speak up."

"Yes."

"Yes, you said yes." He felt overjoyed and relieved that she is going through with it, with him. That his parents will no longer bug him about a heir. The marriage is still something he had to take care of.

"Amber this is a load of my chest. Thank you."

"I should have research asking a friend. I know very few guys. Now that you know, we need to go."

"Meet you out there." He lets her go past him. When she was out of the kitchen he pumps his fist.

"Yes. She said yes. I am going to be a dad." The name went to his brain for the first time. He wanted to help her and he need the help in return, but never thought of the dad part.

"A dad, I am going to be father." His body leads against the counter and he puts a hand on the counter top. This is what he didn't want now, he didn't want to settle. He wasn't settling down with her, it was for convenience to help each other out. He takes a minute for himself to calm down his heart was beating to fast. There's not going to be any searching for someone to carry his child, because they would want more. Amber wanted the child, not the father.

"Ok, need to grab my bag and head out."

The window was rolled down in the car and smoke was leaving from cigarette in her hand. She light one up from giving him the answer. Her mind was set to tell him in the evening, with him concentrating on his work. What he told her back in the house was true, he wouldn't be able do his job properly. She puts the cigarette into her mouth and takes a drag from it. Tomorrow will be the day. A kick off that she will hold a little human precious in her arms in less then a year.

The back car door open and Gray gets inside. His bag is put beside him and he puts on his seat belt. She puts cigarette out on her car and flicks it away from her hand. Their eyes meet in the rear view mirror. "Time to start a day Amber."

"Going to be jam packed because of yesterday."

"I am prepared. This not something new for me to do."

"Ok. Going to studio 3."

"For?"

"Morning talk show. You are promoting your movie. I got a message yesterday with what they have finished so far is being put into a clip a commercial for when it airs. You have to let me know about what you pick to do next. Romance or action movie."

"You had the meeting with Sting."

"He will give me a contract later, it's up to you to sign it or not. If you do choose this one. You will be working with that new comer, Natsu."

"The pink haired Dragon." She gives him a confuse look in mirror.

"Dragon?"

"I hear that flames comes out of his mouth when he gets riled up."

"I am sure Laxus can handle him." The car leaves his place and she is makes on the highway. She had to speed a little to be on time. No tardiness for him or her.

"Amber before when you give me your answer. Can you tell me more to why you are jumpy?"

"You aren't going to stop with these questions now that you know of my past."

"I know you on the surface, but don't really know know you."

"There is not much to say Gray. I am not open book that you can turn a page. I have no beginning or end. Can't it be a closed book for you."

"I like to read and getting partial of the story will be leaving off in a cliffhanger. I am not one to wait for the sequel." She puts two finger to the bridge of her noise. If her brother didn't butt in her life and tell him. This wouldn't be happening, the past wouldn't be resurfacing.

"Fine, I will tell you. You know must of it from my brother and what I told you already."

"Yes, it's still fresh in my mind. Hearing you telling it gives me a better understanding. You lived it."

"Yeah I lived it alright. Wouldn't want anyone to go through with what I went through. Dan would hit me out of the blue. No warning, telling me why after the hit. I would be on the floor holding my hand to my face from putting on lip stick or turning on the wrong channel on the t.v. I could buy the wrong groceries or clothes. Everything I did was wrong and made it feasible clear that I need to listen more. Day in and day out I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. How many times I would get hit, kicked. A busted lip, bruises on the arms and wrist from him dragging me from room to room. I had my hair cut short because it hurt more when he picked me off the floor by my hair and throw me across the room. "

"Why didn't you leave sooner."

"To terrified, didn't know if I could. Not until that last day."

"Where he stab you and left you for dead."

"Correct, that was the final day. Never saw him again after that. He had trail and got sent to jail."

"Did you have to testify?"

"I was grateful that I didn't have to be there. They had enough to pin on him. After the four years, my body, mind, spirit had enough. I told him I was leaving, and that was the first and last time a stood up to him. I hide my life from others, more importantly from family."

"You said before it was because of your parents, that it could have started there, by there influence."

"Rightly so, they never hit us, but it was emotional abuse. When they got drunk, the words, no hold bar came out. They made us feel worthless, I ended up with Dan. He said, the right things at first, then it turn sour."

"Amber, I can never imagine what you went through. You have been working with me all this time. I hope I have never made you feel that way, like Dan did or your parents."

"At first when I started working with you. I was on edge, thinking that all guys could be like Dan. You have never said anything revolting or repugnant towards me. You have been very nice, approachable. Even when I been so stand offish."

"I want you to feel comfortable around me. If there is anything, please express it. I don't want you to mouse away from me."

"Be wary Gray, I can't help it. This is my mechanism that I have in grain me now. My protective shell, wall or whatever you call it. We are almost there at the studios. Hope you are ready for fun filled day."

He looks out the window to see them coming up to the main gate. She talks the guard to head inside. With what she has told him now, he hopes that there is something he can do to penetrate that barrier. "She is cautious of me, how in the world can I get her to easy up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cut, great job there Gray. Why don't you take a short break. We have more to do soon."

"I'll look over my next set of lines."

He walks over to a chair that has his name on it. It was Tuesday, he had to be out the door at six this morning. The previous day was long and tiring, it was jammed with all short of things. He didn't get home until midnight after Amber drop him off then coming to pick him up really early.

"Here Gray, have some water."

"Thanks Sherry you don't have to do this. You have to work on your lines too. Your part is coming up next."

"I don't mind. I believe I have prepared myself well enough. Where is your Manger, Amber?"

"She should be around here." He moves around in his chair to see if she is still in the same spot. Amber was at the back wall talking to one of the other female actress he has worked with before.

"There she is talking to Merdy. Do you need her for something?"

"I thought I had to go through her first to ask you out?"

Gray was checking her out earlier and was willing to see if she was up for one night stand. It has been awhile since he had anyone else on the side of when he was dating someone. They both had worked together before but never went out. Maybe now it will be a good time.

"Did you see me observing your body earlier. I must say, what you are wearing, I can easily take it off."

"Gray....shhh"

"A little tease. You don't have to speak to Amber. I can tell her later."

"Good, I was worried that I would have to talk to her. She is really nice."

"Amber is the best. When do you want to go out."

"I haven't even ask you out yet."

"I like to work fast. I should tell you I am seeing someone, it's not a committed relationship. I am very open."

"Really, if your girlfriend is alright with it."

"I told her what I do from the start. We are having fun. Care for some fun too." He gives her his seductive smile and rubs her arm with his hand.

"How can I say no to your smile. Is it true there is a very little date and you jump right into bed."

"Depends how hungry I am for pleasure." He motions for her to come closer to him and he whispers into her ear.

"Oh my Gray. You are a sex driven playboy."

"I am driven alright. Care for the test drive." She smiles at him and whispers back into his ear. He puts a arm around her waist and brings her closer to him.

Merdy finished talking to Amber, the young actress wanted to know if she could get in touch with Erza. Her, Lucy and Erza went out one night and she left her purse at Erza place and didn't remember where she lived. She wrote down Erza address and hands it to her.

"See you around Amber, I'll get in touch with her soon."

"Glad I could help." Amber looks at her watch pretty soon she has to go to her appointment. They were talking about a 2 hour break. Gray could stay here or she can drop him off at her apartment for a rest. Giggling can be heard and she lefts up her head from looking at her watch. What she was witnessing wasn't uncommon, there would be times when he will flirt opening in front of anyone. At lest he wasn't kissing her for all to see.

"Sherry will need a run down. He has to inform Juiva, or I can text Zeref on his behalf." Amber goes over to a nearby chair and puts her briefcase down. Her purse comes off her shoulder and she opens it up. Searching for a energy drink, it was a long day. Something had to help her keep on going to the end.

"I'll call you Gray."

"Let me write down my number for you or where is your phone."

"With my Manger, he is not here that I can see. He must of went off somewhere."

"Here I can put your number into my cell instead. I can do Saturday? If something doesn't doesn't come up."

"That works, I work in the morning but free for the rest of that day."

"Prefect, I can pick you up after your project."

"Looking forward to it."

"Dam it! Why can't I ever get these to open." Both of them turn to see Amber trying to wrestle open up a little bottle.

"Is she ok?" Sherry points her finger at his Manger."

"Not again, why can't she eat normally, there is food right there. Wait, its the other thing she is trying to get open."

"What is she having?"

"Those five hours energy drinks."

"Wow, she takes those. Her heart must be racing."

"Racing?"

"They are the worse things for you. I had a male friend that took those religiously. He ended up in the hospital."

"Hmmmm. She takes it regularly though." 

"Hope she is careful. Anyways here is my number." Gray keeps looking at Amber, concern that she might be harming herself. Knowing they aren't the greatest things in the world to have.

"Gray? My number."

"Sorry Sherry, yeah give it to me." The number goes into his cell underneath contacts. He sends a text to her phone of his number too.

"When you get your phone back this will appear."

"Awesome, I should let you get back to your lines. See ya on set."

"Let us work hard together." He watches her walk away and grins to himself. This weekend he will be having double fun. First Juiva then the next day Sherry. He has never done two women in bed before. It wasn't his style and he prefers to stick to one women at a time. The script gets put down on his chair. The struggle of Amber trying to open a small bottle was a little comical.

"Grrrr. Open, it shouldn't be hard."

"For you, it always is. Let me take it." Amber sees his shoes at first and looks up into his frame. He was a little close and she backs up.

"I think I got it."

"Really, you are getting mad at the bottle. I can open it up."

"No I am fine with it. I can do it." He thinks back to what Jellal says and what happen with the Ice cream. "Will it work again, I wonder." He thinks to himself.

"May I open it up." She hands it over to him with out any resistance. Again it was so simple, and she didn't even take notice of it. He opens it up and hands it back to her.

"How? I fight with it most times."

"Those ones have a terrible seal to them. Just need more strength is all."

"They are a pain." She gulps the drink in one go. Gray shakes his head and sees her purse open. There was three other ones in there along with the meal substitute drinks.

"I think that will work for now. Not the best taste to these, they do keep me going. I was going to walk over to you and tell you, I am on my way out. Do you want to stay here or rest at my place, you will have two hours."

"What time is it?"

"12:30 I have the appointment."

"Not doing either." She frowns at him. Skeptical of what his plans are while she will be seeing Porlyusica.

"Do you have plans with Sherry already on your break."

"No, ummm Saturday."

"Okay, What me to talk to her."

"I'll do that, I'll be careful. We are getting off track here."

"We are?"

"Amber I am coming with you."

"You don't have too."

"Then how am I suppose to get you pregnant if I can't come."

"It's the first meeting I was going to tell her about you. See what needs to be done. You can have a rest."

"Nu uh. I want to be there from the get go." He looks down at her and can tell she is thinking it over.

"Lets see how long this break will be. Do not want you be late coming back."

"I'll go ask and get my back pack."

The break is going to be 2 hours long, they wanted to make sure everything was working properly and actors get their rest and to read their scripts. The waiting room only had them sitting in the chairs. Amber had went to the secretary desk and told her she was here to see Porlyusica. She was told to sit and be patience for a while until she was called in.

The room was all black and white with two big windows looking out a little pond out front. Were they were sitting, the chairs where white the coffee table was black with magazines on top. Gray was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Amber told him to put them on, she didn't want him to be seen and have someone leaking out into the media. Then a huge scandal would come forth and she will also be in the center of attention.

"Miss Fernandes you may go in now." They both get up from their chairs and Amber goes first into the room. Polysuica was sitting behind a desk, she had a other door leading to a other room. They didn't see her come into the waiting room. She could have been in her office this whole time or in the other room. The building had other offices that had other people like her. They wanted to separate each client from one other, it's more private that way.

"Amber nice to finally meet you. We only talked briefly over the phone and by email."

"Nice to you meet you too. I have someone with me today. This is Gray." He takes off his hat and sunglasses and shakes her hand.

"Polysuica, nice to you meet you as well."

"Oh my you are that actor."

"Yes he is. There is a reason behind that. What I have to tell you, must stay in this room. No other person will be told or inform of his participating in this. I can have a contract to prevent breach of conduct."

"At the centre here we respect our clients views and what they share with us. No word will ever leave this place."

"I am sure you are right about that, I want to be safe."

"Please sit down, we will start the meeting." She motions them to take the chairs in front of her desk. Amber sits down in one and Gray takes takes the other one. She moves the chair a little over not being so close to him.

"My secretary handed me the papers that you have filled out. You gave a lot of information, that is great help."

"I can never leave anything out."

Polysuica has the papers right in front of her on the desk with a pen in hand to write any additional information. She also, had a computer on her desk up and running. On her walls where medical pictures of sperm and female egg. Behind her, there were books and pictures of her family.

"So Amber, what is the reason for Gray to be here. Is it for emotional support, which we do recommend."

"I know you have sperm donors already available. Would it still work with him and me. He has offer to be mine donor."

"Of course, we help families who have tried for years to get pregnant. They come to us for help, and we have been successful. How long have you two been together and trying."

Amber waves her hands around and was shaking her head. "Amber is my Manger only, we aren't together that way. We have known each other for a few years now."

"I understand. Amber wrote down being single and looking for a donor here. Thought your status had change, since you filled this out. I needed to be sure."

"Gray knows that I wanted to go with a sperm donor. He then came to me and offer his assistance. The details regarding to why I will leave out."

"That is fine, sometimes it's easier to go with someone you know. The sperms we have here are all on a index. It could take awhile to go through each one to choose the right candidate. I can tell ya, that people do choose wisely."

"I see. Since I have agreed to have his sperm. What do we do now?"

"Can she get pregnant today?"

"Doesn't work that fast Mr Fullbuster."

"In Amber's words, what do we do now?" He thought maybe, just maybe there was chance this could happen at this moment. It was a waiting game now, one that had him sitting on the edge of his seat. 

"I will need you to fill out these paper as well. Then with Amber we will extract some eggs from her and you will produce some sperm."

"That is fine with me, I can do that today. Help to speed things along."

"I repeat not so fast. Both of you have to be at your peek condition."

"What do you mean? Polysuica." Amber folds her hands together into her lap. She was feeling a nervous.

"Well you see Amber, we need to get the best eggs and sperm from both of you. For the next two weeks, there is going to be some changes in your life."

"Such as?" Gray raise his brow at the other women. Wondering what is going to be in store for him.

"For one thing you can't drink any caffeine, or liquor."

"Say that isn't so. My morning coffee is bye bye."

"We need the best results Amber. That is not the only thing."

"What else?"

"Need to eat properly, exercise. Also this is a big one, some people have a hard time that is cut out of their lives for short time." Gray had a feeling to what she is about to say, he was bracing for it.

"Sex, you have to abstain from doing any sort of sexual activity." Amber quickly looks at Gray seeing his face. She wasn't to sure what he was thinking, but she figure he would be upset.

"That is a big. How long did you say?"

"Two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"We what to know that your best swimmers will be use with her egg."

"Ummm how many do you use?"

"Good question Amber. With his sperm and your eggs. We try to have at lest five prepared and ready."

"Five? I could have more then one child?"

"Yes there is that possibility of having twins or triplets. I hope I am not freaking you out."

"No, surprise is all that you need that many."

"It gives you the best chance to conceive."

They continue to talk some more with both of them asking their own questions. Polysuica was very knowledgeable and handed out information to them about what they just talked about. She also handed Gray the papers to fill out. She also started chatting about what happens after the sperm and eggs are in her hands.

"The procedure is very simply and it happens on your best day Amber."

"On my ovulation days."

"Yes that is right. With what you have jolt down here, we will be able give you test kit to determine the right one. When you know, you can tell me and we book you in."

"I have question. When Amber goes in that day how soon will she know that she is pregnant."

"With in a few days. Can tell by a regular pregnancy test or go to your doctor."

"Not to you."

"My job ends when she is planted with her egg and your sperm." The intercom on her desk starts squeaky of her secretary coming through. Letting her know that her next client will arrive soon.

"As you heard, I have to get ready to see my next person. Can we make appointment in two weeks?"

"Yes, that is fine." Amber looks back at Gray again too see if he is agreement. He turns to look at her and nods his head.

"I am fine with it too."

"Great, this is my card. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to call me. I will see you both right here in two weeks. Lets see here, would the same time work?"

"Yes, if it changes I will let you know."

"Of course Amber."

They take their information and books that she hands to them. Gray puts on his hat and sunglasses. They both proceed out of her office and building and go to Amber's car. There was still a hour to go before they need to head back to the studio. The car starts up and she heads to her apartment. The silence was unusual for them not to say anything, unless Gray was sleeping. When they make it her place and go into her apartment. She puts her stuff down on her table and Gray stands by her couch.

"Gray...." Amber turns around to look up at him. He was taking off his shoes to lay on her couch. He would have to share the couch with Happy he was laying down right in the middle of it. Enjoying the sun coming through the window until it fades away.

He stops to look at her. "Yes? Is something wrong. You didn't say anything in the car."

"Nor did you. I was thinking, if you don't want to to do this. We can stop right now and I will go with a other donor."

"I agreed to this and willing to do it."

"Well with what she mention about sex. This is my life, and you don't have to have your life put on hold for two weeks. It will be hard for you." He kicks off his shoes and walks over to her.

"Let me worry about that."

"But Gray. You have Juiva and you are talking to Sherry."

"Amber, it was me that came to you, offering you my help. I know it will be hard to abstain from sex. I have gone on breaks from women before, this is no different from that."

"Gray...two weeks."

"I can tell Juiva and Sherry I need to have a break. Can tell them I have to much going on right now and ask them kindly to wait."

"I want you to be sure of this."

"I am and I have explain to you my desire for this is."

"If you are positive."

"Amber what more do you want me to say. I can do this, believe me. I want a part of me in you."

"I have seen you accomplish so much and you have come on top. I have to trust you." He moves closer to her and Amber was watching him. She looks up at his brown eyes and he looks down into her stormy sea ones.

"You can always trust me."

"Promise?"

He smiles down at her showing his dimple. "Promise." His finger lightly bops her on the nose. She giggles and grins back up at him. Then she goes around him to go into her kitchen. He watches her go over to the counter. Then he sees her pull out some coffee from her cupboard and start scooping it into the coffee maker.

"Hey hey what are you doing?"

"Coffee, I need one last coffee."

"Amber it's not the end of world."

"You are in the same boat too. Want one?" He sighs, they got over one problem and here he is with a other one.

"Fine you can have one and me too. There is something you need to do first."

"What is that?" He points down to her purse.

"You need to take out those drinks. Can't have them anymore."

"What? Nooooo."

"Amber you know what she said, best chance." She gives him a sorrowful look not liking the thought of taking those drinks out. While the coffee pot was being filled, she goes over to her purse and removes the little bottles.

"The meal ones should be ok?"

"No, need to eat healthier."

"How? I hardly cook for myself. I buy ready to eat meals." She opens the freezer door and shows him. He knows what she eats or the take out boxes in her house.

"I can cook for you?"

"There is no need for you to go that far. I can buy more of these."

"They may be alright to have, but you should have fresh meals at times."

"I'll work on it later, set something up. I can get organize and plan." He goes over to her fridge and takes a look inside. There was very little inside, a couple of eggs, milk, tomatoes, bread and left over pizza.

"You need food in a big way."

"I'll be fine until Friday when I go grocery shopping then."

"That is in three days. What will you do?" She goes over to a drawer at her counter pulls it open to reveal tons of take out menus.

"My supper for the next few days."

"And breakfast, lunch?"

"Cereal and grab something at 7-11." He didn't want her to eat this way. Cereal had nothing of value and the convenience store had junk food.

"You know I think I will help you anyways with meals. That way I know you are eating well."

"Gray, I am not going to accept your offer."

"Amber you eat breakfast at my place. This is addition to that and you have never turn down my cooking."

"You put it down in front of me, with out me giving any sort of rebuttal."

"What you don't like my cooking?" He puts his hands on his hips. Giving her a channelling look to see what she will do. He sees her smile and nods her head in agreement.

"I eat it, don't I"

"Yes you do." Her cell starts ringing in her purse and goes back over to the table to pull it out.

"Have a cup Gray and relax. It might be the studio calling, letting us know to return soon."

He takes out two cups and pours them both. Working along side her all this time, he knows what she likes in it. The fact he was only a few feet away from her, he can listen in on the phone call.

"Hello Amber Fernandes speaking."

"Amber, it's director Igneel here. I have to let you know not to come back to the studio right now. We checked the equipment and footage from today's filming and we have to redo it all again."

"Oh no, that is terrible. All that work? Can any of the filming be used?"

"No the lighting in each shot and the equipment isn't as good as I hope for. This happens from to time. At lest it is from today's clips and not the whole week."

"True, Igneel. So you want us to come in now and get it started."

"No, tomorrow we can start a new. For now, have Gray keep learning his lines and we will see you and him tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks for calling and letting us know."

"No problem, it is always nice talking to you young lady. You are very lovely and if my grandson wasn't with someone right now. I would be telling him, to seek you out."

"I would have turn him down my work keeps me busy."

"Shame, with your smile and figure. Hell if I was 45 years younger It would be me." 

"Igneel, I think you need to buy your wife some flowers today and tell her how much you appreciate her. She is the one that gave birth to your kids, with out those kids no grand kids."

"Right you are! Her birthday is coming up. Maybe I'll surprise her with flowers today and get her other flowers later."

"No not flowers again. Jewellery is a women's best friend or like they say diamonds Igneel."

"I will do as you say. I have known her since we were kids."

"Treasure her Igneel. We will see you tomorrow."

"To you too Amber." The cell gets placed back into her purse. 

"Here is your cup." She turns around and Gray puts it down on the table next to her. 

"Thank you." Her hands wrap around the cup and she brings up to her lips to take a drink from the hot liquid. 

"Mmmm so good. The right amount of cream and sugar."

"See a good cook."

"It's coffee not a full course meal. So no rating. Getting back to the phone call just now. You are off for the rest of the day. Igneel says they can't use any of the footage from today. Got to do it all over again tomorrow."

"Yeah I could hear his voice booming in your ear. Can make anyone go deaf."

"He may be loud, but he is not that bad a of man."

"Did you like him flirting with you."

"Heard that part."

"Rogue could probably heard him." Gray didn't like old guys hitting on younger women. It wasn't right on all levels. Especially if that younger girl could be the same age as your own granddaughter.

She shrugs her shoulders and takes a other sip of her coffee. "I don't flirt no more, so there is no gaining from it and I am not losing anything from it either."

"How can you be so blah about it"

"How should I be Gray? Gleeful or weeping. Dan had a huge impact on my life. The end result is....Single." 

"You can't be single forever. There are plenty of guys out there not like Dan."

"I am not taking the chance. The first couple years of my adult life I was subjective to his merciless beatings. Why should I look for a guy that may be the one for me. And end up with a other horrible experience. Enough talk about this. I don't want to think about that time. When you are finished with your coffee I'll take you home. Have the rest of the day to be Juiva?" To have her cut off their chat was a little discouraging for him. He wanted to know more and why she would think this way. To be single, not flirting, sex, date, her physical life is put on hold. That wasn't it either, she has squished it, put the final nail in unable to remove it. For now he would allow it be, not wanting to get her upset. There is no rationale for a women being upset over a guy, even when he is a douche bag and deserves whatever comes his way.

"I can spend the rest of the day with her. Then there is something else I could do instead."

"What Sherry?"

"Heavenly idea to be with her or Juiva. There is now restrictions in place which I need to follow. I will be telling them tonight. I have other plans thinking of doing instead."

"You don't have to refrain right at this moment from sex. Have one more day of doing whatever you do. Start tomorrow, like the coffee." She was smirking at him with a little sparkle in her eye.

"What are you planing?"

"Me nothing." Her hand goes onto her chest. Trying not to look guilty.

"I am almost done with my cup, time go?"

"We can but I want to know your intentions after you drop me off."

"Coming back here and resting. Not going to question you of your plans." He was suspicious of what she is going to do. She is having a last coffee and telling him to go and have sex. He snaps his fingers into the air.

"You are going to have a junk food night aren't ya."

"What!?.....nooooo" The guilty look tells him that is exactly what she is up to.

"A long pause there, Amber." She rolls her eyes at him and waves him off.

"Amber?"

"Well we are having coffee thought of other things I can have before we need to starts. It's a last cheat day like before you go on a diet."

"Good thing my plans have included you in them." She pushes her brows together giving him a odd look.

"Later you can drop me off. We are going grocery shopping, why wait until Friday." Her expression change to shock.

"No no no. I can shop for my own food."

"We are in this together for the next two weeks. Me not doing what I would like to do and you not enjoying your ice cream, popcorn, pizza, Chinese food."

"Yeah we are in this together, why shop together?."

"We aren't doing anything else today. Can I change here? You change your attire, don't need to be in your business work clothes. Time to relax."

"Gray, no."

"A obstinate women you are."

"That is right I am." This was going to be more harder then he think it will be. Going head to head with her will not work. Her demure says otherwise with him coming along with her to shop. If he must, he will ask for permission.

"Amber....?" Her cup goes into the dishwasher.

"Change your mind on me taking you home."

"May I tag along with you...please. I also need to pick up a few things. I don't want to go back home and come all the way into the town again, then back."

"Hmmmm I can see how easier that will be for you."

"Yes easier, way easier."

"You know where the towels are. I will go to my bedroom." Simple wasn't the right word to use for her agreeing so quickly. He was also thinking that she might have to be careful. Who knows what she would say yes too.

"I will not be long." He takes his bag and heads into her bathroom not before grabbing some towels. Going out in public was going to be hard, but he has manage with Amber being beside him. When they have taken breaks at her place he would often use her bathroom or even sleep on her bed. It all depends how much time he had between filming for other jobs. 

The water felt great on his skin. Waking up so early to come into work he didn't get a chance to hop into his own shower at home. He reaches for the shampoo in the holder that is being hanged by the shower head. Amber had bought some of his stuff and it's kept here for him to use. What is the point of bringing a whole bag filled of bathroom accessories. He only needs his clothes and Amber was kind of enough to do this for him. He washes his hair and uses a cloth and body wash to clean his body. He lingers underneath the shower head for a few more minutes. When he comes out he dries himself off and gets dressed. He could have used her blow dryer, but the weather will take care of that. 

"Amber I am finished we can go whenever." The bathroom door closes and he walks down the small hallway.

"I am typing a email, be done momentarily." He has never seen her outside of her business suit, besides coming here on Sunday night and seeing her in pj's and a robe on her. She was in a t-shirt and blue jeans and her hair was down but in a braid. His eyes roam over her taking in her slim figure. Everything was hidden behind that outfit. It shown she had curves but nothing like what he is seeing.

"Cinderella has emerged."

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah, you have done a 180. From business to casual."

"You have seen me like this before?" She pushes the enter button and the email is send off. The laptop gets shuts off and it stays on her table for later. The chair gets pushed back and she gets up. Then her purse is taken off her table and puts it on her shoulder. 

"Nope I have never seen you in casual clothes." He moves his hand up and down show what he means.

"That can't be right."

"Amber even during the Christmas dinner at my parents place, work or your brothers. It has been nothing but suits. No regular pants or dresses."

"Really, Maybe it was when I have been with Lyon. I hate dresses."

"You go out with my brother."

"I don't go out with him, no date or anything. We will have coffee from time to time or he will be at my brothers places. Shall we go?"

"Yeah we can. After you." Being cut off again from anything personal in her life. It was starting to bug him. Her front door opens up and she heads out into the hallway. He waits for her to lock her door and she goes ahead of him. He watches her walk and her hips swayed from side to side. He had to shake his mind clear. Did he just checked out his manger. His eyes travel to her and sure enough he did it again. He blamed it on what she is wearing and seeing it for the first time. As they get outside he was able to go ahead of her over to her car. 

"This is non working hours. Do you mind if I sit up front? Will the distance be a problem."

"If I can see where your hands are at. I am okay." She opens the car door and sit down. He does the same. They both buckle in at the same time and they bump heads. He sees her reaction and was about to move in the back seat.

"Sorry Gray. So use to having you back there."

"It's my fault. I can seat there."

"No, it's fine like I said about your hands."

"Does Lyon do this too?" She turns on the car and pulls out of the parking spot.

"He picks me up and drives me. His hands are right here on the steering wheel."

"Then shouldn't I drive if it's more comfortable for you?" 

"You drive my normal looking car. It's not high end car like yours." She looks to her left to make sure no cars are coming and turns right to head to a Safeway.

"I do have a normal car in my garage that I have used."

"Rarely, the battery is probably dead." 

"I check it."

"When it's dead."

"Cut that out." She smirks at him. The drive to the store didn't take them long and they talked mostly about work and how he wasn't happy of doing the re shoots but they had to be done. It was hot day out and the parking lot didn't have as many people.

"That didn't take forever like it sometimes does. We found a spot right next to the door."

They both get out of the car and Amber grabs a cart. Gray was wearing his sunglasses, but no hat this time. He approaches the cart and puts his hand on the handle. Amber backs up on impulse and he takes over pushing it. This way she can grab the food and put into the cart. "You lead the way Amber." She looks at him and thinks back to what happen a moment ago.

"Amber why are you look at me that way."

"Did you do that on purpose so you could take over the cart."

"Bummer I got caught."

"Why...I need to trust you."

"You can. This is the only time I did it. See hands here, not everywhere like this." He waves his hands around look like a clown.

She tries not to laugh at his antics, wanting to be mad at him instead. There was no way she could. He was trying to respect her distance and not have her freak out on him.

"Ok Ok. Go in you." He gives her a wink and heads inside. They start with the first aisle looking at everything on the shelf. She starts putting cans and packages of food into the cart. This might be something he has to do even when she pregnant. Make sure she will be eating right. Aisle after Aisle all was going well until they came to the chips and chocolates.

"Lets go down here."

"No, not this way Amber."

"Chips is fine and chocolates.

"To much salt and sugar. no." He takes the cart away from the aisle and she had to follow him. He went over to the produce for fruits and veggies.

"Pick what you like." She checks out the fruits first and got some apples, grapes and watermelon. The veggies where harder to choose from. She wasn't fan for potatoes or carrots. She did reach a bag of corn and was putting it into the cart when someone came up to them. This was going to be it, someone had notice who Gray was under those sunglasses. Her hands where on the celery when it was her name being called. 

"Amber, is that you?" Her hands drop the celery on to the floor and she slowly turns around. Gray was watching her, seeing her expression change so fast. 

"It is you."

"Mary......Mrs. Straight." Her heart beat quickens and she wanted to run away. This was a scenario she didn't want to be in. Knowing who their son was. All these years of not seeing them and hoping not in passing like this and unable to move.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't calm herself down. This was to hard to believe that she would bump into them here of all places. A store, a grocery store, why it couldn't be a park and she can run away. Amber was looking at the older women in front of her and she was beckoning someone over to her.

"Darling come here, see who I have bumped into."

"Mary, who is it." The older gentleman walks over to them and Amber sees Dan's father.

"Amber?"

"Mr Straight." She had grabbed on to the end of the shopping cart and was holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't call us that. Hank and Mary are fine remember." He was going to come in closer to her and she backs up. Gray knew something was wrong when she drop the celery onto the floor.

"Can't I get a hug from you."

She shakes her head vigorously.

"Dear, please this is the first time we have seen her in a long while." Mary moves closer to her with her cart.

"Amber, it's so nice to see you. We tried to visit you after what happen." Gray notices she is started shaking and tears where threatening to fall.

"Excuse me. We are in the middle of shopping. I don't want to be rude."

"Oh yes Sorry. We haven't seen her in so long. Amber use to date our son you see. We feel horrible at what my own flesh and blood did to a caring girl like her."

"Gray........These are his parents." The tears start to fall and she looks at him and trying to breath in. Her anxiety was at it's peek. No one has touch her or nothing, just by the sound of their voices triggered it. "Dan's.........p....parents."

"Okay take easy. Do you want to head to the car and I'll take over shopping."

"I can't move.....the memories Gray."

"Amber dear what is wrong?"

"Mary can't you see she is scared of us."

"Oh my is it because we are related to that boy of ours. We are sorry that he did that to you. We never raised him to hit a women." Mary inches herself closer to Amber wanting to put a hand on her arm.

"Stay back...don't come closer stay back, leave me alone."

"We would never hurt you my dear. Right Hank." The cart Gray had gets in front of the two of them, hiding Amber from their view.

"Please leave, she is clearly very upset." Gray feels a hand on his shirt. He looks behind his back and sees she is holding on to him.

"We only wanted to say Hi. We didn't mean any harm. Come Mary lets go."

"I am sure you two didn't mean anything to happen. Have a good day."

"You two young man. Glad she has someone in her life now. Right Hank."

"Yes, Dear. Good day boy."

They carried down the aisle and out of Gray's sight. He was going to turn around to comfort her. He feels her head on his back and hears her sobbing. "I want to go home. Take me home. Please Gray."

"Keys Amber." She reaches into her purse and pulls them out, hands them over to him. He takes them from her and puts them into his pocket. She was a verge of a emotional collapse. It wasn't a place to break down in. He leaves the cart where it is, seeing they were not going to check out. Her hand was still holding unto his shirt as he leads her out of the store and make their way to the car.

"Amber do you want to sit in the back or the front?" There was no answer from her and he turns his head once more to see her. Tears keep falling from her eyes, and she couldn't form words.

"I am going to head to the front passenger side where you are going to sit. I am going open the door for you." He uses the remote key lock to hear the car click for it to open up. Opening the door for her, he feels her let go of his shirt. She didn't make a effort to move to get in. Not wanting to scare her, a hand moves closer to her.

"Amber watch my hand, going to put it on your shoulder and ease you into the car. I am only guiding you, no more then that." Slowly his hand moves to her shoulder to touch her. She flinches a little and steps back from him.

"Shhhh lets try this again." This is was the only thing he can think of doing. With out forcing her into the car on his own.

"Easy Amber, listen to my voice. Not going to hurt you, going to touch your shoulder like this." His hand gets placed on her shoulder and she only flinch not step back from him this time.

"Good ok, get into the car." Having his hand guild her to his actions was not as straightforward as one would seam. He told her each step he was doing and talking in a soft voice. She was traumatized already by the encounter of Dan's parents. There was no way it could escalate more.

Her feet touch the car floor and he closes the door. Walking around to the driver side he gets into the seat. He looks over at her and she was a mouse. She was curled up in a ball, leading against the door.

"Bloody hell, this isn't good." He wasn't to sure what he should do. This was new to him as well, and seeing her curl up into a ball. This women in front of him, was not the women he knows. He quickly takes out his phone and dials the one person he knows that could help her.

"Hello?"

"Jellal, great to hear your voice. Where are you? I need your help."

"I am with my brother and Lyon is with us. We were having a late lunch. What is going on it sounds like you are in a panic."

"I have no time to explain, can you get to your sister place pronto."

"Why what happen. Is she hurt?"

"No, but she is a mouse Jellal. Very fearful, curled up in her car. I'll tell you more when you get there. I am heading back to her place now."

"I am on my way." The line goes dead and he puts his cell down and starts up her car. He looks over at her again. The tears where still coming down and he wanted to do something for her to ease the suffering she is going through.

When he pulls into her parking spot back at her place. He shifts in his seat and his hand was reaching out to her and he pulls it back to his side. "We are here, we are back at your home. I want to take you inside. I am not to sure how to do that with out doing more harm."

She can't stop crying, seeing them again brought it all back. The horror of his fist that cause the beatings. It was a huge ordeal that she ended up in the hospital. Excruciating pain of broken ribs, arms, leg. How she wanted it to all end that day. She lay there in her own blood from the stab wound. Struggle for air, to have been push from the top of the stairs.

When he got out of the car he comes to her side and opens up the door. He kneels down to the ground and looks at her. "Amber lets go in. You will feel better being inside. Can you move your legs."

Amber can hear him talking to her, and she desperately wanted to go into her place. Be with Happy, to hold him. She moves her legs out of the car but unable to get up. "Take my hand. Amber." She shakes her head.

"You don't want to be touch clearly. God, what can I do." He hears her whisper something and he looks at her eyes. They were blank, void of who she is. That light that is in her is gone.

"Your shirt."

"You want to hold onto my shirt, like back at the store." He stands up and turns his back to her. With what energy she has, she got out the car and holds onto the back of his shirt. Then he leads her back to her apartment. This would look funny to anyone that sees it, he didn't care. If this can help her to some degree let so be it.

He gets her door open and walks right inside. Her hand was still on him so he had to turn to close the door. "We are in. Amber." All of what she was feeling suddenly drain from her body. She lets go of him and goes limp and starts falling. Everything goes black.

He catches her before she hits her head by a small table by her door. "Amber!" She was dead weight in his arms. He holds her up, with her head on his chest.

"Pass out did you." He lefts her up in his arms and carries her to the couch. Thinking that this might not be a good place for her when her family and his brother shows up. To her bedroom he takes her instead. He lays her down on the bed and covers her up with a blanket. Gray sits down beside her on the bed and looks at her. Some of her hair was in her eyes and he brushes it away. Then he lays his hand on her cheek and rubs with his thumb.

"Rest. I will be out in the living room." Happy jumps up on the bed and snuggles close to her head. "You fur ball watch over her."

"Meow" He answers understanding his task at hand.

The wait for her brothers and Lyon didn't take to long. They all come rushing into her apartment, finding Gray in a chair and Amber was nowhere to be seen. "We are here, what is going on, brother."

"Keep your voice down."

"Gray you phone me up and now my heart is racing."

"I will tell you Jellal, all of you. Come and sit down." They all take seats around her small living room and they stare at the younger guy.

"Spill what happen to my sister."

"Well Mystogan, I have never experience this before with her. Finding out what has happen, it's like I am relearning different aspects of her life."

"What happen! Don't leave us in the dark."

"Okay. We where in the grocery store, she was putting food into a cart when this couple came up to her. It made her drop what was in her hands, she went into a episode I would call it."

"Brother who were they?" Lyon was feeling apprehension to what Gray was telling them.

"Did you two ever meet Dan's parents?"

"We meet then during the trail, never before that when they were dating. Why do them have any reference to now."

"The couple that came up to us Jellal were Mary and Hank?"

"They are the ones you saw, but what did Amber do, exactly?"

"She had meltdown. They were only greeting her and she yelled at them to stay back and not get close."

"Wow, that is a first. My sister will freak out when being touch, right Jellal."

"True, brother. There has to be more to this. Go on Gray."

"After I got between them, Amber took a hold of my shirt not wanting to let go. She was shaking , tears freely falling down. I had to drive back here in her car, she was in the passenger seat curled up in a ball. That day she ran from me is nothing compare to that."

"Where is Amber now?"

"In her room Lyon. When we came inside, she black out. Luckily I caught her before her head went crashing over there. I carried her to her bedroom and waited for all you to show up." They all turn to see the small table by the wall. Jellal gets up from the chair he was using and walks around the room.

"Why would she react this way?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. There must be something you two are missing in her history with Dan."

"No, she told us everything after she came out of the hospital. None of what she mention involved them."

"Could she have not told you everything, held back?"

"There is one way to find out? Going in there and asking her." Jellal begins walking to her bedroom. Gray leaves his chair and gets in front of him.

"Out of my way Gray."

"Do you really want to do this now, with how she is. Let her rest and quiz her later."

"You just found out yourself about her past from me and you have little right to question my motives. We have to know all, every bit of what happen to her. Otherwise she is going to revert back to that scared rabbit. Where all of her progress to this point is lost."

"Wait until she comes too, don't go barging in there or she will be in the corner sheltering herself from you."

"Gray you did your part of getting her home and staying here, and I thank you for that. I think it's time for you to go home. Mystogan and I will handle things from here."

"Kicking me out! I don't think so."

"Gray!"

"Lyon, I can't just leave knowing how she is. I felt hopeless, I couldn't help her. Even when I was getting her here, to her apartment. I wanted to comfort her, hold her, reassure Amber that it will get better. No, a piece of clothing was her stepping stone."

"Brother, you did your best."

"Not good enough. I need to be here to see that she is alright."

"We can call you."

"I am staying and you can be the protective older brother, with Mytogan beside you. There is no way I am going to be escorted out."

"Jellal, it's fine if Gray wants to be here. He needs to see her weakness, how fragile she really is. They work together how can he not see this through." Jellal gave his brother a look of annoyance. He wanted to help his sister with out non family member being there.

"Fine, this is warning Gray. I did tell you of her past, that in my option was best. As her family we have responsibility to keep you in the dark."

"She is your sister and you have that right. I care as a friend and co-worker." Gray wanted to tip the scale and tell her brothers of what was about to take place soon. That he offer his sperm for her, to have a baby with her. They may not like it, but they are adults. If and when they do, watch out.

They all sat down again, waiting for her to wake up or make any kind of sounds, movement. Her brother's were tense in thinking that she might not come out of her room. It takes a lot of effort and coaxing to her to leave, just mere days ago they were doing the same thing. Trying to strive off her fear, and be her pillar of understanding and strength. What happens next is the last thing they were not expecting. They hear screams and shouts coming from her room. Mystogan and Jellal run down to her room first with Gray and Lyon following them. "Dan no, don't hit me. Stay back!"

When they open the door they see Amber not on her bed but in the corner of her room. Happy runs out after being woken up by her yelling. "Dang it Mystogan. She went backwards, this is what I didn't want to see."

"Jellal she just woke up, we don't know that for certain. We have to brace ourselves for the worst."

Jellal ease himself closer to his sister and kneels down beside her. She was curled up holding her head in her hands. "Sister, we are here."

When he didn't get a reaction from her, it made him grow more concern. The days that follow from the hospital where frighting. They took turns staying with her, watching closely for any signs of suicidal tenancy. She was suffering from severe depression and it wasn't until she went to a therapist for help.

"Amber don't close yourself off, not again."

Her head moves to look at her older brother. Jellal sees her fearful and saddened face. "Come to me. You are safe." She shakes her head and tears fall down her face.

"Amber we need to talk about Mary and Hank. We need to understand what happen, to help." Gray also kneels down beside Jellal. He doesn't like seeing her like this. What can he do to help her.

"Jellal any ideas?"

"Best to get her out of the room first. We don't want her to shut us out and get her to speak."

"Lift her up Jellal?"

"He can't do that Gray, look at how scare she is."

"Lyon, I know. If she will not move on her own, we have to do it this way."

"He is right Lyon. Amber let me carry you out of your bedroom." He moves to get her into his arms but she moves away from him.

"Brother you forgot to ask her."

"Crap, forgot. This should be second nature to me and yet I goof up." Jellal could of kick himself for not saying those two words. He didn't want her to coward away from him. Now he can't try again. Someone else will have to do it.

"Mystogan, your turn."

"I'll do it." Jellal looks at Gray and he was already getting close to her.

"Amber, May I do what your brother ask, can I lift you up." Her arms wrap around his neck very quickly and she hides her face into her arm. He lifts her up and stands up looking at her brother.

"Good work Gray. Take her to the living room."

"Amber are you okay with that?" He feels her nod her head. He walks out of her room and carries her to the couch. She felt so light in his arms, she weigh nothing. He notice that she fit perfectly against him. He didn't want to think about that now. Getting her to talk was more in important.

He puts her down on the couch and his brother sits beside her. She moves away from him. She puts her legs up on the couch and holds a pillow near to her and Happy jumps up and lays by her feet trying to be a guard animal.

"Brother, don't get close."

"I'll make her something to drink."

"There is nothing in her cupboards or fridge."

"What she has no coffee, juice?"

"That is why we at the store getting her food."

"Why did you go with her?" He bite his cheek from saying anything about having a baby with her. He had to say something else.

"She would need help carrying all of the bags in. She couldn't do it on her own with how much food she was getting. Plus our work day ended early, so I was here at the time when she decided to go."

"Oh, I see."

"Her food is still in store. We couldn't ring it up, she told me to take her home."

"I will get her some water." Mystogan sits on the coffee table to begin getting her to talk. It might take awhile or not. Depends on how she is and what her mind is letting her to do.

"Amber, sister. We need to talk." She nods her head in response.

"Here we go?" He didn't start with easy questions, building up to the big. The first one, was what he wanted to know.

"What set you off with seeing Mary and Hank in the store. Are they not good people."

She wipes the tears from her eyes. As she started crying again. "Mary and Dan look a like. They have the same eyes, hair, smile." She sniffles and he waits for her to go on.

"His dad, Hank has his voice. It was like he was there. I knew who they where, but my mind flooded with him, images. All what did to me. I wanted to escape to hide, I couldn't move."

"Did they ever harm you?"

"No, they where very kind, sweet couple. They couldn't kill a fly if they wanted too."

"When you saw them, it brought it all back."

"From her voice when she first spoke rooted me to the floor and Hank wanted to give me a hug. She tried to touch me and I back away." There was a box of tissue underneath the coffee table. Gray grabs one and hands it to her. She takes it and blows her nose.

"Sorry Sister. We can have restraining order on them."

She shrugs her shoulders. "This is the first time I have seen them, since before having you found me on the floor."

"That is a long time. Is there anything else we should know."

"No, will my life always be this way brother."

"Do not know. Can't predict what could be."

"I have tried so hard to be normal, to put the past behind me. I never thought I would see them again." She sobs and buries her head into the pillow.

"Amber you have prove to yourself that you can be. It was all you, that has come this far. With help from Dr, Smith, us twins."

"Here is a glass of water for you." She doesn't take it from Lyon hands. He puts it down on the night stand table behind her. Jellal motions for his twin to move away from the coffee table he wanted to switch places with him.

"My baby Sister, twice so far this has happen. I know you will hate me for saying anything. You need to see Dr. Smith."

"No, I will not go."

"She can help."

"With what, she will only tell me to explore my feelings. Why I am feeling this way, what can I do to fix it. Then I have to write it down in a dairy."

"She was there for you in your darkest days. You are having one now."

"I will be fine on my own. I have Happy for help, she is the one who told me to get a support animal."

"Amber!" He yells at her and she burst out in tears

"Jellal! Leave it be and look what you did to her. Scaring her, when we are trying to settle her down."

"Mystogan, what if she has a third one. None of us is there for her at the time. She needs to work this out."

"We can't make her go. Don't put pressure on her."

"Dr. Smith can deal with this better then we could. She can give her tips, medication, be someone she can confine in."

"Let her do it on her own."

"Alright!"

"Enough you two, this is not doing her any good or you Jellal."

"Lyon, stay out of this."

"She is my friend, you are behaving rashly and you made her cry."

"You have seen the way she has acted."

"Afterwards I been more careful. Since then no problems."

Gray was looking at the male bunch in front of them acting like idiots. He looks at Amber and sees she is still hurt by Jellal yelling at her.

"Guys, can we all chill for now. Give her some time too."

"I think what Gray says is right. We can relax for a while. We came in here in a hurry."

"OK Mystogan. Sorry sister for yelling at you. I am frustrated and I want you to be yourself again. We are here for you regardless."

"Relaxing sounds good. I think I'll take the chair." Lyon sits down in her recliner and looks out the window.

With Amber not conversing with anyone all the men have to make small chat with each other. She had replace her pillow with Happy and she was rubbing his belly. His purring helps smooths her anxiety and the dream she had. It was of that last time she saw him. Where he pushed her down the stairs, after hitting her in the face. Very rare over the years she will have a dream of her past. Her body was aching thinking about that day. To be able to live through that was a miracle and not being put into a coffin.

She clears her throat and her tears have dried on her face. "I know you are trying to help and I love you Jellal and Mystogan. Don't make me go see her. I can't deal with it. It has to be up to me and I don't have any inclination to see her."

Jellal knew she wouldn't be push to go. Even if she was dragged there, it would be fruitless to try. "I leave it for now."

"Now you seam a little better. I want to stay, but I need to go."

"I didn't expect you to stay here Mystogan. I know all of you are busy, and all of you drop everything for me. Sorry."

"Don't be, Amber. I and your brothers where at his place. I was paying Jellal a visit when my little brother called. I am glad I could come."

"We all came in Jellal trunk. We all have to leave. You can call me anytime sister."

"Thanks, big brother."

"Amber?" She looks up at Lyon who came to stand beside her.

"Yes?"

"May I have a hug." She gets on her knees on the couch and opens up her arms to give him a hug. He squeeze her tightly hoping it will make her feel better.

"My turn Lyon. We brothers should always get a hug first. May I have a hug too sister." Mystogan gives his sister a hug and Jellal ask her as well. They where happy that she was able to get close to them. Once the hugs where done, all three of them go to her door.

"Gray, I can take you home." Gray looks down at her and back at her brothers. He felt that someone should stay with her.

"I can get a taxi later. We have to talk about work. Thanks for your offer Jellal."

"No thank you for the call. Glad that you were there for her."

"Anytime, see ya guys later." She waves bye to them and they leave her house. What a day, it started off early and it ended it like this.

"How are you doing Amber?"

"Hard to tell. One moment we were getting food, and then to shown you a unsightly view of me."

"I don't think of you any different."

"Great to hear that. Now they have left, need to get you home." She moves her legs from underneath her. They have gone numb while giving her brothers and Lyon a hug. Gray was near the couch and watching her move off the couch.

"I am no rush to go home."

"Need to be alone for a time." Her foot hits the floor and stands up to put her other foot down. She takes a step and she starts to go down. Her legs buckle and was going to reach out in front of her. She feels arms go around her and holds her up.

"Gray...don't touch me let go!"

"Take it easy, do not be scared. Saving your head from getting a concision again." He pulls her back into his chest. Amber heart was racing from almost getting a goose egg from the coffee table or having a man hold her.

"Thanks for the save. Can you let go now."

"Are you stable to stand."

"Feet and legs are feeling tingling, waking up." He turns her around and looks down at her.

"Better to have you face me. Right."

"This hasn't happen before. People will touch me and I will jump."

"At lest you aren't hurt." He smiles at her.

"Me too." Her hands where on his chest. She hasn't touch a man in a long time. This was making her feel uneasy.

"You know I am feeling better in my legs. You can release me." He rubs her arm, seeing her starting to shake again.

"No you aren't fine. You are starting to tremble."

"You are a guy that I try to stay away from. This is making me feel uncomfortable."

"I can see that." His hand moves up her arm and he places it on her neck and rubs his thumb on her cheek.

"Don't be scare of me Amber. Trust me remember." His other arm holds her closer. She gives out a little squeak. Gray smirks at her.

"What are you more scared of? A man holding you until you can stand or a man holding you in a intimate way?"

They stand together as they stare at each other. The atmosphere was changing in front of her, she didn't know what to do or say. His arm was holding her close and his other hand was still on her neck. This is the longest she has been in the arms of man in so many years.

"Can I say that it answers for both, I get scared effortless. It doesn't take much to ruffle my feathers."

"Well what would you do if a man in this position kissed you."

She gulps and she was feeling dizzy. "Push him away and run."

"If that man catches you again."

"Unsure of what I do. Can't see myself giving in." She was doing something to him. He couldn't stop himself from not wanting to suck her bottom lip. He was leaning his head in closer to her lips. When she starts talking.

"Juiva would know to answer that." His head snaps back up and she was able to get out of his hold. "There is Sherry to."

"Right I have Juiva and going to see Sherry."

"You still have the rest of the day. Spend it with one of them."

"Maybe I will. Have a night of fun before I go on my break."

"I'll drive you."

"I can call a taxi, you rest. Maybe tomorrow stay home. I will be at the studio all day anyways."

"I was considering it."

"You been working hard. Take a extra day."

"Same for you."

"I work hard because you make that happen." She smiles at him and he sees her light come back into her eyes. She had some beautiful ones that he almost got lost in.

"I will take my leave I can call a taxi from outside."

"You don't need too. Can wait in here."

"I better not."

"Why?"

He wanted to say this...."Did you forget what happen moments ago. I could take you back into my arms and show you what I was about to do."

It turn out this way instead. "Don't need me hanging around any longer. I have Juiva to call and you might not like to listen in."

"If you change your mind while waiting for the taxi. Come back in." He grabs his bag and puts it over his shoulder and goes over to her door.

"Relax tomorrow. I will call if anything comes up."

"See you Thursday."

"Same here." She walked closer to him but stop. Where his hands where on her from before she was still feeling his heat.

"Ummm Gray. If you aren't sure about helping, let me know."

He shakes his head and gives her a steady look. "Not backing out. These next few weeks are going to be interesting."

"When it's over, you will have your playboy fun again."

"You will be pregnant."

"Fingers cross it works."

"I think it will."

"I wish you goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight." He closes the door behind him and goes to head out of the apartment building. Was it better to go or to stay? To go it was simple, his head wasn't thinking straight. The tensions where high for awhile. Part of him wanted to stay, to keep a eye on her and to kiss her.

In the center part of Cedar Dan was looking up at the building before him. "Why must I see a patrol officer. I am out of jail, this all nonsense." He reads the names on the door to whom he has to check in with.

"Mr. Mest Gryder is his name. What kind of name is Mest anyways. I might as well get this over with, so I don't have to see his ugly face again." Where he needed to go was on the fourth floor. He takes the stairs two at a time. It didn't slow down his stamina at all. Being in jail kind of help him improve on his build, he had plenty of time of exercising on most days. Staying out of fights so he didn't end up in solitary confinement. There was no way he was going to spend 20 years in jail. To be out now genius.

When he reach the door he knocks. "Enter." Slowly looking inside the room he sees a man behind a desk.

"Ummm Gryder?"

"That is me, are you my next appointment?" The papers that is in front of him has his name written down. "Are you Mr Dan Straight?"

"I am, I was told to see you once I came out of prison."

"Sorry I couldn't meet you on the first day. You were able to locate the half way house you are living in?"

"Aye, I did."

"That's Great, take seat." Dan could tell right away this guy means business. There was no horse shitting him at all.

"Sure."

"Now I read your file, I know everything about you. Let me get to the point. I hate guys like you that beat up women. I don't think you deserve to be let out. Here we are and you are sitting in front of me. I have a couple rules that you will follow. "

"What kind of rules?"

"I see you detest it already. To bad you are underneath by watchful eye now. If you screw up, less I need to be concern about."

"Whatever, tell the rules."

"One, you have curfew, can't be out past 9:00pm. Two, no women. Three should go with Two, no sex. Four, you will get a job. I don't care if you pick up garbage. It has to be something legit."

"Anything else?"

"Did I say I was done, no. Five, six and 7 are no drugs, gaming, smoking. Then there is one last thing that you will do each week when you come to see me."

"What is that?"

"Drug test. If you want to self integrate back into society. These are what I offer patrons like you. If you screw up at all, can always send you back where you came from."

"Not a softy guy are you."

"I have my share of scum bags coming through that door and very few have succeeded." Mest gives him glare holding nothing back.

"I guess I better follow them."

"Yeah you better. There are two more things you need to do."

"More rules."

"If you see it as that so be it. You can't leave Cedar, and you can't contact anyone you know."

"I can't even contact my parents to let them know I am out."

"Nope, if you do decide to sneak away to any former place. I will hunt you down and drag your ass back to jail. You may be free Mr Straight, but you aren't free from me. Do we understand one other."

"If I say no, I am hauled away."

"You could, I am not influence or I give out warnings. This is your second chance, got it!"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Now lets carry on."

Dan didn't think he would get such a hard ass on his tail. He will have to be careful around him. If he ever figured out any of his plans. Then getting out of jail early would be joke. There is one person he was dying to see. All these years picturing the women he could so easily control. It was matter of time for her to see him. Time was all he had in the prison, now he had to make up for it. 


	8. Chapter 8

These were the longest two weeks that Amber had to endure. When she went to pick Gray up in the mornings. He would have breakfast already waiting for her. The assortment of food each day was amazing. The food was delicious and cooked to perfection. If he had ever gave up on being a actor, a t.v chef would work well for him. The first few days were the hardest for her no coffee, sweets, energy drinks. People stayed away from her too, she was moody, getting headaches from the withdraws. It wasn't a pleasant experience that she hope she didn't have to deal with again.

By the beginning of the second week Amber was feeling better, but she was so tempted to break the rules. Even when Gray was on set she left the area and found a vending a machines that had chocolate bars and soda drinks. Hiding the chocolate bar in her purse for later but didn't end up eating it. The day got to busy and she forgot about it and found it all melted. It turn out to be bitter sweet and put it into the garbage. She thought the person that had it worse then her had to be Gray. There was no way he could pulled it off by not sleeping with Juiva or Sherry. Half expecting to see one of the two women at his house in the mornings. If he was caught what right would it be for her to yell at him. Yes he was the one that offer to help her, he was still a male that had needs. Where as she didn't feel that way towards any man and was not searching for any sexual release.

After that day two weeks ago Gray never did call Juiva to have her come over to his house. His was thinking to much on what transpire that day and how she reacted and how close he came to kissing her. It was best to put it out of his mind for the time being. He chalk it up to the days events that lead him to put the moves on her. It was more important for him to help Amber with eating healthier. He could only do that in the mornings and keeping watch on her through out the day encase she had put those drinks back into her purse. Did she fill up her fridge and cupboards with food. Not being able to go over to her house from that day plagued him.

The talk with Juiva and Sherry went relevantly well for the most part. Sherry understood, but bow out for doing anything sexual with him. There was a other man that caught her eye so she decided to get his attention. Juiva on the other hand wasn't to keen on him having a break. Not knowing for how long he wanted to be on hold for. Like before she shown up at his place late one night after he was drop off by Amber. To find her in his living room completely naked. The temptation was there for him to shed his clothes and have her on the couch. He stood firm with her telling her that the wait would be better and he will have a hunger for her body. The trust that Gray wanted Amber to have in him was imperative. There was no backing out from this and Juiva wasn't going to stand in his way. She even told him that pleasuring each other bodies would be sufficient in itself, they both would climax but not together. He refused the closeness of their bodies would temp him to have sex. The answer he gave her was a no.

Juiva was angry and her true colours were going to explode. With restrain she held back and put on a great show for him to believe her. All of her might she willed herself to agree with his break. The night ended with her leaving his place and having him calling from time to time to keep in touch. Gray also mention to her about Sherry, and again set her off. The only women that should be in his view is her. No other women was going interfere in his life. The acceptation was his Manger and given how close the were. Trying to squeeze through between them wasn't going to be hard in her mind.

Then the day came for them to go back to fertility centre, they were both station in different rooms. He was surround by a white walls and tons of girly magazines on the table. Next to that was the little cup he had to spew his sperm into. It didn't take him long to get arouse by looking at the women in those pictures. He was out of the room quicker and was waiting for Amber to be done. They came to the place together. What was the point of taking two cars, yeah he could have left first if they drove separately. This was a life changing affair and he was commitment to see it accomplish.

Her room was a far cry from the white walls of where he is. There were pictures on the walls of women in stages of pregnancy. Instruments on a tray that they will be using. Where she was in the room was on the medical bed with her legs in stirrups. Her clothes where on a chair and she was wearing a hospital gown. She was glad that the person that is doing to procure was Porlyusica, no males where in the room. There was assisted that was helping her, it's just three of them in the room. It took Porlyusica about a hour to collect what was needed. When it was done there was a sigh of relief. The wait was now on her to be ready to receive back her egg with his sperm. When they parted afterwards Amber went straight to the first coffee shop she saw and Gray remained at home. He could have phone up Juiva, his mind was on other matters. Those matters where trepidation on when Amber will be pregnant. To his easement, he didn't have to wait long.

It was a regular day at work they were in the studio doing a game show. Gray was among other entertainers helping the chosen winner to win big. It was a lot of fun for him to do, and something different from any other day. Amber was in the back as usual watching him partake in the game. In her cell was ringing in her purse. Making sure no one was giving her odd looks at answering her phone, she says "Hello?" Didn't even looking at the ID caller on her cell first.

"Amber, It's Porlyusica here. How are you?"

"I am good and you?"

"I am well. I know you are probably busy right now. You did email the results of those ovulation test your taking. Would like to come in today?"

"I was planning on making appointment with you for this week because of how much time I have."

"Since I call you instead, want to come in. From what I gather this is your best day. The rest would work, this would give you a better chance."

"Are sure? I took the test, kind of guess what day it would be. If you say that it's now. I can come in."

"Prefect, we will have the eggs ready for you when you get here."

"Do I need to prepare for it?"

"No need. If you have kept up with what you were doing. You will be fine."

"Ohhh....Well I did have a coffee this morning and the last time you saw me."

"That is fine, so can you come?"

"Yeah I can. Will it take long?"

"No not long at all. If you can right away?"

"I am going out the door now."

"See you soon."

"Bye." Amber hangs up the phone and holds it in her hand. They were still showing the on air sign. There would be no way for her to tell Gray where she is going. The best thing she could do, was text him a message. When they have a commercial break he will read it then.

She starts typing her message. "Gray, I had to step out for awhile. I will let you know when I return. Keep up with the good work!" If she told him where she was going there would be the possibility that he would want to come with her. He would be sitting in a chair waiting for her to come out. Best for him to stay here and continue with work and telling him later. Gathering her things together, she heads for her car to leave.

Time goes by for a bit while the game goes on. "Thanks Gray for you answer and you are right that is the capital of Flore. You and our participant will be heading into the last round together. But first we will take short break for our sponsors." The director calls cut and everyone leaves their seats, either to talk with a other actor, go into the make up chair or get something drink. The seat he occupied was a basic office chair and when he stood up. He felt it the soreness in his legs for sitting far to long. The game show did a couple of shoots all day long. So you aren't coming back each day to do one. This gives the game show host to enjoy his days off and the season goes quicker with filming so many of them in a year.

"It's good to stretch. I think the previous break we had was two hours ago." The vibrate of his cell was going off. There were a few of them when he was siting down. Now that they were on a break he could review his messages.

The caller ID had a few from Juiva, Lyon and he notice Amber had texted. He looked up from his phone to see if she was in the back. She wasn't there and goes searching the rest of the room for her. That day when she had her emotional relapse, she has kept her distance from him. Gray didn't want to talk to her about it. To her knowledge she didn't realize she was doing it. Just like asking her permission. He hasn't done that since that day. "If she is not here, I should read her text."

Reads it and finds out she is not even at the studio anymore. "I wonder what came up. Did she go to see Sting about the contract that has to be redone due to several errors it in." The movie he agreed to do was going to be starting soon. They were waiting for Sting to hand over the script and the contract. Turn down the romance comedy one. There will be other offers for him do certain moves like those.

"I will text her back. Where are you?" He sends it and hopes she reply soon. It doesn't take long and the ding can be heard and he looks down on the phone.

"I will tell you soon. I am done with what I had to do."

"What did you do?"

"Can't say. Are you finished with the game?"

"Doing the last part after the break."

"Did you win?"

"I answer the right questions the guy is going on to the next round."

"I see, will do you mind getting a taxi home. I am heading to my place now."

"I can, why are you going home?"

"Can't say, not when you are working."

"Amber? I do not have to be focus right now. Tell me."

"Look, you will know later. I will see you in a few days. Have fun on your days off with Juiva. Sting has email me about the contract. You are set to go next month."

She was stalling him, not wanting to tell him what happen while he was working. Porlyusica told her to enjoy the rest of her day and wait for a couple of days to find out. Amber didn't want to go back to work. Feeling way to nervous that it was done and she didn't want to tell Gray yet. Work was essential, and getting side track from that it wasn't something she was willing to do.

"Dodging me. You have to tell me soon."

"Yes soon. bye!"

"Why she is doing this. I can deal with work and what she needs to tell me."

"Gray....Break is over lets resume."

"Coming!"

Her legs where laying on the back of the couch and her head was position down closer to the carpet. Porlyusica said to carry on as normal. There was nothing she could do to help it along. This was what she had come up with and plus saw it a few times on t.v shows. Being upside down was helping gravity do it's work. Doing a head stand would be better, but holding herself up with her hands could cause injury.

While coming home from the centre she stop off at a pharmacy and picked up some pregnancy tests. They were in a bag on her coffee table and Happy was sniffing it around it. "Happy get away from that go lay down some where."

"Meow."

"Go on have a nap." He jumps down and rubs his body against her head. 

"Silly cat." Rubbing his fur caused him to purr and lay down next to her head. Petting him helped calm her down a little.

"I hope this works Happy. I can't ask him to do it a second time.

"Purrrrrrrr."

"Cutest thing in the world you are." There was a knock at her door. She lefts up her head wondering who it was. The door was unlock so she didn't need to leave her couch. Explaining why she was like this would raise questions. She needed to bluff her way through or try too.

"Door is open come on in." Looking at her door being open and seeing the man that couldn't wait to know what was going on. He walks right into her apartment and shuts the door behind him. Seeing her on the couch that way was odd.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying, watching t.v. What are you doing here, said I would see you in a few days."

"Yeah, I was curious to know what is going on."

"I was going to tell you after our days off."

"I am here now."

"Gray....Go!"

"No." Walking over to the coffee table he sees the bag. It says Magnolia Pharmacy on it. "What is in here, are you sick?"

Amber tries reaching for it before he sees the box inside. He was faster then she was with being somewhat upside down. The bag gets picked up and proceeds to look inside. His eyes get huge and snaps his head at her.

"Did you go to centre today, with out telling me, you had the appointment?"

She frowns and lays her legs on the couch and sits up. "Got a called, today was the best day by the tests I was taking. I email her this morning after a took one."

"Why wasn't I informed."

"You were working and you would be waiting in a chair. No point to that." Moving closer to the couch had her backing up to the far end of it. He sits down and gives her a unpleasant look.

"Should have said so in the text at lest"

"No, working."

"Amber I want to be at each stage in this. I do not want to be left out."

"Gray there is a chance this did not work. I was going to tell you in a few days if it was yes or a no."

"In a few days? What were you going to say. Oh by the way I am not expecting."

"Didn't get that far."

Running his fingers through his hair he looks at her stomach. Thinking that she could be carrying his child.

"So they are in there?"

"Five of them." She puts her hand on her stomach.

"When will you know that you are."

"Like she said, a couple of days."

"Can you do it now."

"Gray it happen only four hours ago."

"Yes, I really want to know now."

"Got to wait."

"I hate waiting."

"You can be patience for this."

"I don't think so."

"What are you going to do. Wait until I pee on the stick."

"Can I."

She laughs, he hasn't heard her laugh in a long time. It was refreshing to hear and to see the smile on her face. "You can't stay here for all that time."

Amber thought he look like a little school boy asking something from his teacher. It made her laugh at the way he said it too.

"I can tell you right away Gray."

"I will stay, can't you do one in a few hours. You never know."

"I am not like Phoebe from Friends."

"Well they are in you, it shouldn't take so many days to find out."

"You aren't going to leave until I do, right?"

"Nope."

She sighs and looks at her watch. "Say midnight?"

"Midnight it is. You get back into laying the way you where. I am getting hungry do you mind if I use your kitchen.

"Go for it." How can she say no to his food now. After all the mornings she has enjoyed his cooking. Getting back into her position, Gray goes into the kitchen and Happy gets back on the couch and lays next to her.

The meal was the best she has ever had in a long while. All the take out she has been having and eating her own cooking wasn't nothing like his. After they had supper, they sat for the rest of the night watching movies. One of his older movies came on, a comedy. He didn't mind watching himself and Amber laughed at the funny parts.

"That was great, I don't know how you could do that clip with out laughing yourself Gray."

"It took a few takes to do it because of him goofing off."

"Where is Elfman?"

"He is doing that t.v hospital drama."

"Right, they are in their second season. Got to watch it sometime." It was getting closer to midnight and Gray was getting anxious. He kept looking at the clock off and on through out the night. This is going to be it, soon he will find out. If it's a no he had to wait for a few more days. He was hoping for a big fat yes.

"It's almost midnight Gray."

"Is it, was glue to the t.v"

"Sure, like your eyes where not looking at the clock every five minutes for the last hour."

"I got caught eh."

"You did, mister." Getting up from the couch she grabs the bag from the coffee table. Never moving it somewhere else.

"Here I go."

"Did you drink enough."

"I think so. Been holding it for awhile."

"Do you want me to do anything."

"There is nothing you can do. Just stay here." She pats him on the arm as she walks by him. Walking down to the her bathroom got her butterflies going. How can she find out this soon, it will be impossible."

Leading up against the door in the bathroom before commencing on. Taking a deep breath in she takes the box out of the bag and open up the package. Three sticks where inside with the instructions. It was simple to do it didn't need to be read. On the box it shows a plus or a negative. Peeing on the stick was hard at first, trying to think of going and stopping right away. When there is enough on it, she puts it on the counter and waits for the three minutes.

"How is it going in there?"

"Gray why are you standing at the door?"

"Giving you support."

"At lest I was able to do it before you speak."

"It's done?

"Not yet it has to appear first."

"Open the door so we don't have to talk through it." Putting her hand on the handle made her a little hesitate to open. He was standing right behind this door, and what they want to know is on the counter.

Unlocking the door she opens it up and looks up into his eyes. He was leading against the frame of the door. "How much longer."

"Less then a minute."

The stick was on the counter and he wanted to look at it himself. It was bugging him to know. Finding out wasn't coming swiftly. Her watch was making alarm sound indicating she can look. "Time is up."

"What does it say?"

"Hold your horses Gray. I think it's best to wait for a few days. We are going to get a negative." Picking up the stick and reading the answer. She blinks a few times and puts the stick down. Then she rubs her eyes and picks up the stick again.

"Amber?"

"This can't be right."

"What?" Turning towards him, she pushes him out the bathroom. "Stay here and don't say a thing." Slamming the door in his face he braces his hands on the door.

"Amber open!"

"Quite Gray!" He paces the floor in the hallway waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. What did it say, he needed to know. It takes at lest ten more minutes before she re opens up the door. Her hand comes out and with her finger motions him side.

"Amber, you push me out." He walks back into her bathroom and she was hold three sticks in her hands.

"I thought it could be a false positive. These two here, turn out the same way."

"What does it mean?" She hands him the sticks to see the results. Looking at all three of them he counts three plus.

"I am pregnant Gray. I am having a baby." He puts the sticks back on the counter.

"You are having my baby."

"Yes." He grabs her into a hug, not thinking what he just did.

"Let go, get back!" She pushes on chest to get free. Stumbles backwards almost falling into the bathtub. A hand reaches out to grab her arm and brings her closer to him again.

"Got you, are you alright?"

"Let me go!"

"Ok, just take it easy for a moment. Nothing is going to happen." Her hands were on his chest. This was making her feel very insecure.

"Gray, I will be fine if you let me remove myself."

"Now we know you are having a baby got to keep a eye on you."

"Not necessary, plus I will have to double check with Wendy."

"Your Doctor?"

"Have know her for years. She is really good."

"You went to her when you where...."

"Hit?"

"Was trying not to say it."

"She recommended Dr. Smith to us. After I got out of the Hospital."

"I'll go with you to see Wendy." Shaking her head in a no and looks into his eyes. In a serious tone voice her thoughts.

"I can do this part on my own Gray. I am not asking you to hold my hand."

Raised his eyebrow and moves his hand from her back and touches her fingers. "I want too." He clasps his hand with hers and walks her out of the bathroom.

"Gray, what are you doing?" The grip of his hand was strong and she couldn't break free. Sitting her down on the sofa and takes the seat next to hers.

"From this moment on we are in this together. I want to come with you when you go see her. I want you to feel comfortable around me not backing away."

"That is something I can't do Gray. I do feel ok being around you."

"Amber I am sitting here and you are over there. See the distance that you put in front of others."

"It's habit."

"You may think that way, it's clear to me."

"Clear? What is clear?"

"Since that day, your distance has gotten bigger. I even seen the way you talk to other people you can't stand to get close. Can you try and not be that way with me?"

"Been so use to it Gray, you can't expect me to change."

"You don't have to do a complete change with the whole world. I know you and we work together, start with me."

"You have said this many times to trust and believe in you, it's something I am unsure off. Like you holding me in the bathroom or the other day. I feel un-shelter, insecure, the damage that was done on me might not be fixable."

He shakes his head not believing in those words. "I know I have asked you several times. I think we need a foothold. You have master a way to deal with what has happen in your past. There will be times you will hit rock-bottom, but you pick yourself up again. If you have friend to give you support, I think you will be able to conquer your demons. I am asking to be that friend."

"Because we have worked together for these many years?"

"You have a lot of girlfriends and less, very small amount of men in your life. The girls could help you.....and I don't think it will solve it. To overcome anything is to look at it straight in the eye and banish it. With my help, if you agree to it. Might give you a chance to bridge a gap for males. Do you really want to be single for the rest of you life, not be able to go on a date, chat, .....have sex."

"To me you are asking for the impossible. The top of the mountain is so high, I can't reach for that flag."

"Try a little hill at first, with a miniature flag. A tiny one this big."

She smiles and giggles at him, knowing he is trying to convince her to let a little of her bricks to come down. The prospects of this becoming a reality is going to be hard on her. "Hmmm I don't know."

"Do not think Amber. Let your emotions or instincts take control."

"I have been doing that and look where it got me."

"Ok, ummm lets see here. Maybe let your heart guild you. Don't listen to what is up here." He points to her head with his finger and moves it to her heart. "Listen here."

"I have to think on this."

"No no no no no thinking Amber that is the whole point."

"Isn't that blind faith. I would have to 100% trust you."

"Yeah, you do or try to do. Work your way through it. I know you can do it."

Nodding her head in agreement. This could be a turning page in her book, move that bookmark to the end. "I'll try to be mindful? or be wary?"

"I think you are already doing that with keeping people at arms length."

"Oh, I'll try."

"First step is to try." Gray stands up from the couch and puts his hand out in front of her. "Lets shake on it."

Narrowing her eyes at his hand made her feel a little foreboding, it was a leap she was risking. Slowly she reaches out her hand to him and he takes it into his own. Looking up at him, he was was smiling down at her and give her a wink. "Not so hard to do." Pulling her up from the couch, and starts shaking her head.

"Deal done."

"I guess so Gray." 

"It's getting late. I need to go and you need to rest."

"It is my day off tomorrow, going to enjoy a other move before hitting my pillow. You are going to Juiva?"

"At this time of night no. See her tomorrow. Call me about when you will see Wendy."

"Gray, can you not go. That is a personal thing."

"Amber you have taken three test that came out positive, I want to be there. I know it's treading on your space. Part me is in you now, got to see it though." 

"Alight."

Gray heads out of her front door and stands in the hallway. Leaving her at the doorway. "I wish Goodnight."

"You too." Waving bye as he walks down the hallway to the side door. Closing her door, Happy was rubbing against her leg. Picking him with her hand she nuzles his head. 

"What have I gotten myself into Happy?"

"Meowwww."

"Good answer. Lets watch a other movie."

On his days off had him in bed with Juiva. When he called her to come over, she literally was there in a blink of eye. As soon as she walked inside his place, she started to take off her clothes. Leaving a trail to his living room floor. They had sex on the floor, couch, anywhere else that pulled him into a sexual heat. 

When she got the call to go over to his place, she was in the middle of work. Zeref wasn't happy when he heard what she did. Walking away from the set, putting the production on hold. It made a lot of people talk unkindly of her. The person who offer her the job and wanted her to star in it. Had second thoughts of asking her to do anything else for him again. Zeref waited for her to see him and he some choice words for her. Telling Juiva that what she did was un call for and if she wants to be a star, that doing what she did wouldn't be repeated. 

Took a long time for Zeref to have Juiva to do the re shoot. Buttering up to the director wasn't in his cards, she was his client and he had to do his job. He was tempted to let Amber know what happen. It wasn't her responsibility to oversea Juiva actions. If she found out then maybe Gray wouldn't be so go ho on thinking about sex 24 hours. The thought did cross his mind, for now he would leave it be. 

Going to see Wendy to find out if the results from what the pregnancy test she took were correct. Again she had pee, but this time into a cup. With Gray being in the room with her to find out it was a little weird. Amber had to explain to her why he was there and for what reason, to also keep her mouth quiet. Wendy was very professional and she honour Amber request, because this wasn't going to be the only time she was going to see him. 

The news Wendy share with them was true. Amber was indeed pregnant and she schedule to have her come back each month for a check up. She told her about taking prenatal vitamins, eating right and to stop smoking, it was her choice to quit. Knowing it was hard on some people then others. It was like the coffee all over again, not able to savour it. Gray made sure to listen intently to Wendy. If this is what Amber has to do, he was going to make sure it will get done. Hopefully with out the fuss and horrible withdraws. 

Will Gray be able to work and keep watch over Amber. Then there where his parents he has to tell along with his brother. Did he have the right to mention this to Juiva? Amber had to tell her brothers, who where not please to begin with. There was her friends to know as well. To tell them all will have different reactions to the news. None of them didn't know she agree for Gray to help her out. What lays in wait for them in the coming weeks or months......


	9. Chapter 9

The table had all three sitting down and eating breakfast. It was the last big day for Gray to see Juiva before heading off to do the movie. It was start of September and Amber was at the end of her forth week. August went by to fast after getting implanted by her own eggs and finding out she is now carrying a baby.

"Juiva is going to miss Gray while he is away."

The burners where turn on with Gray cooking french toast on the stove top. They didn't have to start work yet for the next hour and half, but Amber wanted to be here early to chat about what is taking place in next few weeks. Her laptops was on the table like usual, and Juvia was sitting by her with a cup of coffee in her hand. The smell of coffee close to her made her want to get up and grab one for herself. Gray had squash her to even temp to get one. There was a large tall glass of orange juice beside her computer. The prenatal pills were already taken before she left her place.

"I'll be coming back once and while on breaks, it's not like you will not see me. There is our phones to keep in touch."

"Not being able to see your face, makes Juiva sad." When Amber arrived this morning, she was warn that the blue hair women would be here. At lest she was covered and not showing all of her body. What taken place not to long ago, it was mention to her by a text by her Manger. Amber wasn't thrilled that it occurred. There was nothing she could have done or said to Gray. It was their lives, they had to make smart choices. Her job was to help cover any scandals, she rely on Gray to be honest with her if trouble is going to boil over.

"Maybe Zeref can make arrangements for you to come see me too. That way we can have fun someplace else instead of my place or ours." If she had ear plugs she wouldn't be subjected to hear about where he wanted to have sex next. Tuning him out and her so the focal point was on her laptopo. Typing away was cutting out the sound in the room. There was lots to get down for him to be ready at by mid week.

"Amber, how many french toast do you want?" He looks at her from his spot at the stove. Juiva was already eating after she came over to him to get her plate. Everyday so far he was able to supplied her with breakfast and has been trying to do the other meals as well.

"Amber!" There was still no acknowledgement from her. She was to engross in typing a email to Sting. Gray puts some food on a plate and walks over to her. Touching her would not be good because it will make her jump out of her skin. "Amber, put your laptop away."

"Give me a second I am almost done with this last line and I can answer your question."

"I have plate for you move your laptop." Her fingers type as fast as the words she thinks in her head. Sometimes she would have to re read what she wrote. At lest there was spell check on the Microsoft word document.

"There done, I can check that over. What is it that you want?" He was standing behind Juiva with a plate in his hand.

"Food, eat." The laptop gets moved aside and he puts it in front of her.

"There is more if you want it."

"Smells good, and you made sunny side up eggs. I'll dig in."

They continue to converse for awhile more and Juiva went on to wine and pout about not being dear her darling. Amber stay out of the chat and was enjoying her meal when she started not to feel so good.

"Here is some more eggs or french toast for you two if you want." She holds up her hand to him and shakes her head.

"What is wrong, Amber?"

"Amber looks green to Juiva."

The chair gets push back and she stands up. "I am going to sick." She runs out of the kitchen to head for one of his four bathrooms in his house. One was on the main floor and no running up the stairs. They hear the bathroom door slam shut.

"If she is not feeling well, Juiva thinks she should go back home."

"I will go check on her." Gray leaves her in the kitchen goes past his living room heads left to bathroom down past his office."

He knocks on the door. "Amber are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Never thought it would hit me like that."

"Can I come in?"

"Door is unlock." Her face was above the toilet waiting to throw up again. Everything she just ate came back up. The sound of his feet hitting the floor knew he was getting closer to her. He kneels right by her.

"I am going to put my hand on your back."

"Why?"

"You aren't feeling well."

"This is the start for the next few months of morning sickness, not sick sick."

"I was wondering if that was case." When he place his hand on her back he felt her tense a little but he slowly made circles.

"First one, it came on like a wave. I was eating, smelling the food and bang, I came in here. I thought It would start sooner then this."

"Sorry is there anything I can do."

"No, I don't think you want to be in here." The handle of the toilet flushes and she stands up. Walks over to the sink, washes out her mouth and cleans her hands.

"I don't mind." She looks at him in the mirror and smiles.

"No need for you to be. It's unsightly to see." There was a towel on a hanger by the sink she dries her hands. Then turns around to look at him.

"Again, I don't mind. This is no different then dealing with someone with hang over."

"Gee thanks."

"I am not trying to be insensitive, I have had my fair share of women and wine."

"Please, don't tell me. Might throw up again."

"Have I ever." The look she gives him it was like as if. How many times has he began to tell her of his sex stories, and she shuts him down.

"All the time. I had to tune you out in the kitchen when you were talking about places you wanted to do it in when on location. Ewww."

"Hehe, opps."

"Opps is right." Amber goes around him and walks into the hallway to head back to the kitchen.

"Feeling better now."

"At lest. Can't be sure if that happen once a day or through out. Got to read my book."

"It says you can have morning sickness in the morning, afternoon or sometimes at night" Stopping she turns to look at him.

"You are reading my book?"

"I went to the book store the other day to grab the next instalment of this series I am reading. I saw the cover of the book you have and picked it up."

"You aimlessly walked around the store and bought it?

"Welllll....My intention was to understand what you are going through."

"Gray..." They walk back into the kitchen to where Juiva was still sitting down.

"Is Amber okay, Juiva was concern." Amber raised her brow at her. There was no way she would believe this women would be caring for others. It wasn't in her DNA to express compassion for others.

"I am Juiva thanks. I was having some morning sickness." He had yet to tell Juiva about her being pregnant. If he should tell her the baby was his.

The cup in her hands almost breaks. Her head whips around to stare at the other women.

"You are having a baby, there is a guy in your life? Juiva is shocked."

"Yes and no. There is other ways to having a kid Juiva. I went with unconventional methods. I don't know the guy, I only have his donation from the sperm clinic I went too."

"Juiva's Gray knew of this." He looks at Amber and she nods her head.

"Yeah, I wasn't please with it, thinking it was a wrong way to go. There was no changing her mind."

"Why doesn't Amber date anyone. Juiva has been curious to know."

"My life is busy as it is, and I have chosen to remain single. This child will make my life complete." She puts a hand on her stomach. "I don't need a man, there are plenty of women out there that feels the same way I do."

"Juiva understand and will not upset you by talking about it."

"Thanks, I am glad."

"Ok Ladies continue our breakfast and start our day." When she was about to sit back down again she couldn't stomach looking at the food. Running pass Gray and saying sorry, she goes back to the bathroom.

"Well, she is done eating."

"How far a long is she? Juiva wants to know."

"One month."

"Congrats for her, Juiva doesn't want kids, like Gray doesn't want them either."

He wanted to laugh at hearing that. If she only knew the truth. Everyone will be surprise when they find out. To tell his parents and when he wasn't sure. Does he wait until she starts to showing or do it now.

"I think I am not going to eat anything else for remainder of this pregnancy. To do that each day....ugh."

"It could get better?"

"Time well tell. I am going to pack up my stuff. Are we taking Juiva this morning to work or are you taking her?"

"Juiva manger is picking her up. He should be here soon."

"Tell him a I say hello Juiva."

They finished up and get ready to leave. Zeref arrives at Gray's and rings the doorbell. He was dressed all in black and wasn't looking pleased to be picking up Juiva. This was to make sure she doesn't run from her responsibilities from work.

Gray opens the door for Zeref and comes in. "I am here, is she ready."

"Not a morning person are you."

"We have time table to follow. I want to be on the road."

"We could have drop her off for ya."

"Then I would have wait there. This wasn't ideal, what other options do I have. You call her, she drops what she is doing. Work is more important then having rendezvous for sex acts. And I bet Amber wasn't happy to hear this as well."

"What these two people do in the privacy of his place or hers is not of my businesses, Zeref."

She was wearing a blue and white business suite and her hair was pulled back into yet other pony tail. When she was walking towards him it sway back and forth. Her hair almost was down to her waist. Her briefcase was down by her side and her purse was on the same shoulder.

"Good day Amber. You are in charge of your client, show him the errors of his ways."

"I can't be the voice in his head. He is a grow man, up to him to do right or wrong. Gray knows to be decent, make sure the media doesn't get any gossip. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Not to worry my head about it. Do you realize what she did." He moves closer to her and she backs up. Gray watches the interaction to make sure she doesn't get upset.

"I know what she did, that was her mistake not yours. If you want her to be commitment to her job set some guidelines."

"Hmph. Why should I."

"To make her life and yours easier. Give it try, what could it hurt."

"Women have no concept on what it is like to be in this industry. If it was run by men it will be easier. It wouldn't be so laid back like what you are doing. Work will be work anything else is nonsense."

"Excuse me? What do you know of my work or of others. Is your ego so high and mighty that you look on the small fries. I will have you know, that I got a masters in business and I run around and make your head spin."

"Amber, stop?"

"Hush Gray....Guys like you think you are superior to anyone else. Your high standards can be deflated fast. Do not treat women like they are nothing."

"Whatever, can Juiva come so I can leave."

"Wow great come back." Juiva was walking down the stairs watching the two mangers argue to her enjoyment. In her mind she believe that having a Manger was unnecessary. She was require to have one. If she didn't need one, she could do this all on her own.

"Juiva is here now. I can go Zeref."

"About time. Do you know how meaningless this is to pick you up. You know how to drive, stop taking a taxi everywhere. Get in the car we can go. You have a interview first off."

"Juiva needs to kiss Gray bye." Slaughters over to him and wrap her arms around his neck. Bring his down to her lips and gives him a kiss. Zeref went out the door and Amber had to turn around. To see public display of affection is not to her taste.

"I'll call you Juiva."

"Juiva will be waiting." Gray walks her out the car. Amber heads to her own to wait for him. When Juiva gets into the front seat and the car door is close. Zeref speeds out of his drive way. Gray goes back into his house to get his bag.

"Men, glad I am not involved with them."

The drive into town had her fuming. To have a guy like Zeref think that way of women. It was like saying women should not work. What prerogative did he have to decide that. Her own mother work, she worked to get drunk again to belittle her children. Even her dad didn't stop her working. The money that came into the home was very little due to their habits. Her father was a drunk first and her mom follow suit. The only time her childhood was remotely happy was when her and the twins were in foster care. They never got separated from one other. Jellal made sure that they were kept together. There was one time that Amber was going to a different home, the stink he pulled to revert it had everyone up in arms. It paid off, she stay with her older siblings.

Tapping her fingers as she pulled into a parking spot by the building that Gray had to work at. It was studio outside of the main ones. They frequent here often for different gigs. The neighbour hood was not difficult for Gray. So no fans line up or reporters rarely stop him for pictures or to talk to him for awhile.

They get out of the car and Amber reaches into her purse and takes out a smoke. Right now she needed one and bad. She puts it into her mouth and gets her lighter to light it up. In her state she didn't see Gray was watching her. He came around the car and takes the smoke out of her mouth. It gets drop on the ground and smashes it with his foot.

"Hey why did you do that for?"

"Not having that in your condition."

"You remember what Wendy said."

"I do, you shouldn't."

"Go inside I will be in a minute." Opening up her purse to see where the cigarettes box was again, she had four more left. Taking it out of her purse she pulls out a other smoke and puts it into between her lips. She looks at Gray and letting him know she will not be told what to do.

"Amber, no." Gray comes closer to her and she backs up against the car. He takes the smoke out of her mouth and breaks it.

"Grrrr Gray." Fingers goes for a other one and rest of the cigarettes gets taken out of her hands. Gray throws box unto the road. "No more smoking."

"Oh really!" She pushes on his arm to go pick up the box in the street. There was a car coming and she doesn't see it. A arm wraps around her and she gets pulled back. Gray moves her up against the car and he puts his body frame in front her and puts a hand on each side of her.

"Fool, trying to get yourself killed over a smoke." The cigarettes box is now destroy my the car tires. There is no smoking now to her displeasure. 

"Gray step back!"

"Once you are fine?" She looks up at him and she felt like bursting out into tears.

"I only wanted one!"

"How many have you had!"

"Gray, don't yell!"

"How many in these last few weeks?!"

"In moderation."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"I got a new pack a few days ago." Her head looks down to the asphalt road.

"No more. Not good for you or the baby." A hand moves to her stomach wanting to lay it there. Knowing how small his child is right now he wanted to be closer. He puts his hand on her waist, then his other hand remains by her head. Gray was starting to read her more, knowing her limits. She had one with Zeref. Didn't want to see her get stress out. Doing lots of reading on stress and other things that can affect a women when they are pregnant.

"Mother hen."

"Look at me."

"Why?" She crosses her arms.

"Not being very professional are you."

"It's just that he talking like no women have a place in this line of work. I wanted a smoke to help settle me."

"Can always rant to me about him."

"No." She kicks the a rock with her foot.

"Amber, don't worry about him. Plus you will not see him for awhile, put this out of your mind."

"I know, it will take time. You can head on up, I'll be there soon." The hand that was on her waist, he takes her hand into his. She finally looks up at him and he walks her over the building.

"After you."

"I need my brief case."

"I'll get for you." Stubbornly she goes inside before him. Not wanting to fight with him anymore. He goes back to the car to get his bag and her brief case. Waiting by the elevator for him when he gets into the building.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Everyone should be up there."

"This is were Sting said for all to meet. Then next week you will on location."

"In Cedar right?" He pushes the button for up and waits for the elevator come down.

"Correct, I'll have your trailer get there a head of you and I'll book the hotel rooms too."

"I am getting excited for this film. I read the script there is a lot of action scenes."

"It's a good story, do your best." The door opens and they both head inside. The number for 5 is pushed. When the elevator starts to move, Amber leads up against the wall and puts a hand on her stomach. The ride is making her feel nauseous.

"You are looking green again."

"I don't think this is over for the day."

"Is there anything I can do for you."

"No, I think I'll be carrying around soda crackers for awhile, It's suppose to help. I will probably not be eating your food in the mornings."

"I'll come up with something for you. Maybe fruit or toast."

"Gray, don't talk about food."

"Right, can't have you throw up in here or on my shoes." The doors open and they step out. Amber looks around for the washroom. Gray point it out to her and she quickly runs towards it. Sting and a few of the other actors are standing around talking. Sting sees Amber run past him and he turns to see Gray.

"Hey Gray come over."

"Hi, Sting." They both shake hands.

"What is up with her?"

"Feeling under the weather." It wasn't his right to say anything. No one can know he is having a kid.

"That sucks. Hope she is better soon. I will talk to her later. We are still waiting on a few people. If you are hungry or Amber there is food over on that table. We will have lunch brought in too."

"We are good for now. Who is not here yet?"

"Nastu and his Manger Laxus."

"The newbie, I have yet to meet the guy."

"He has alot of spunk and roaring to get started." Sting continues to talk to him while waiting on the said person that will be showing up late.

Washing her hands again in the sink and drying them off. When she enter the washroom didn't notice a other presence.

"Amber, you and Gray are on this move too?"

Turning around to see Lucy coming out of the stall. "He is, I didn't know you would be involved?"

"The gal that had the role drop it due to schedule conflicts. Besides that are you ok? It was you that I heard right?"

"I have yet to tell anybody really." Lucy holds her hands together and starts squealing. She wraps her arms around her while jumping up and down.

"Lucy!"

"Your expecting aren't you."

"I am, but cant say anything." The door opens and her red headed friend comes in.

"I can hear you out there, mostly everyone can. What is going on in here."

"She's pregnant!"

"What did I just said, Lucy."

"Sorry, I am ecstatic for you. I couldn't help it."

"You went ahead with it, didn't you."

"Erza you know how badly I want this. Please be happy for me."

"How can I be mad at you." She gets embrace in a crushing hug. "I will support you and if you need anything come to me."

"I will, and thanks."

"When are we going to shop for maternity clothes."

"I am a month along, it can wait."

"Lucy is right Amber need to think of it now. Some women start showing early."

"Do you think I am one of those. Look at me still flat."

"Not for long, lets plan to get together soon."

"That's fine with me Erza, but we should head out now."

"We shall and Lucy you go make your introductions." The blonde was still bubbly and still elated.

"One more thing Amber when are you due?"

"Late May." There was a other squeal that had Amber and Erza covering their ears.

"My word Lucy."

"Sorry sorry, I am happy for you is all. Can't wait to meet him or her."

They all head out of the women's washroom where everyone was eyeing them. Wanting to know what the excitement was all about. They didn't have to wait long when Lucy blurted it out for the whole room to know. The two remaining people that got out of the elevator heard as well.

"Amber is pregnant."

"LUCY! Again come on" She puts her hand to her head rubbing her forehead. There is no way Amber would tell anything to her ever again.

"It slip out."

"It's not your news to share and I ask you to zip it. Now look what you did." Erza hit Lucy over the head and walks away from her. Most of the people know who she is and were she works. It would be a matter of time that word will spread.

It soon settle down with the news being broadcast over the large group. Laxus was making his way over to Amber after apologizing to Sting for being a few minutes late. Gray wanted to see if everything was alright with her. He was watching from a distance as Natsu made his greetings to the other actor.

"Hello Amber. Good to see you again and Congrats."

"Thanks and I didn't want it to be known yet?"

"Don't worry will not tell anybody. Not even the old man."

"How is Gramps?"

"Getting old, he needs to step down and I'll take over for him."

"If he will let you."

"Better hand it to me then my father."

"If you do succeed your dad, you will do well. How is your better half doing?"

"Freed, is busy. He does say Hi."

"You can return to the Hi back to him. How is it working with someone new?"

"He doesn't think most of the time and runs in throw throttle."

"Have you tame him?"

"I been trying. Needs a dog leash."

Amber starts laughing out loud at Laxus. Gray looks over to them from where he is with Natsu. To see her face light up by someone else making her laugh and smile. It made him feel slightly jealous by it. He brush it away trying to pay it no mind.

"Ok everyone we are all here now. Lets sit around the table and get on with things. I would like to do a read through of the script and answer questions afterwards. When that is done, we will go on from there. Ready!?"

Gray was walking over to the pair when he sees Laxus giving her a hug. He says something into her ear and she smiles at him. "Thanks Laxus. I'll talk to you later."

"What was that about?"

"About?"

"Your conversation."

"He was telling me that he should tie Natsu up with a leash. Some other things."

"You allow him to give you a hug."

"We are friends. You know that Laxus knows my eldest brother through Makarov. They have seen each other off and on through out the years. With what he has heard now, he could easy tell my brothers before I get too." Gray never really paid attention to how close Laxus is with her. Would it be safe to say that he knows of her past too. One way to find out is to ask him later.

"Gray sorry about Lucy telling everyone. I told her not to say anything."

"It's fine, they don't know the other half."

"We don't want reporters running up here and splatter it all over the media. I will be seeing my brothers before I head to Cedar. Maybe I should do it today, not put it off."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Have you beaten up before being in front of the camera. I don't think Sting would take kindly to that."

"Kindly to what? I asked all to be seated."

"Nothing of importance Sting don't worry about it. I'll take my seat. Amber why don't you sit down as well."

"I need to find a seat someplace else and work on the laptop and make a few calls." Gray leaves her with Sting to sit at the larger table and pick up the script that was at each chair around the table.

"There is a smaller table over there if that works?"

"Thanks Sting that is helpful."

"No problem, so it's true what I heard Lucy say."

"Yes it is."

"Who is the Lucky guy that has your heart?"

"There no guy Sting."

"Oh sorry. That is a little bit of relief to hear that. I been wanting to have dinner or coffee with you."

"I don't see you in that way. This is not the time nor the place to be talking."

"Turning me down again. There is always next time." He turns around and looks to the group that have seated. "Ok, lets start with the script."

She makes her way to the little table and sets up her laptop. Everyone else continues about their business. It was a long day of siting and waiting for Gray to be done work. In a other part of the world one man was sitting in front of his probation officer.

"As you can see Mest I have gotten a job."

"Took you long enough."

"Barely any jobs in this God forsaken town."

"Watch it. There are jobs out there, you didn't strive hard enough to obtain one."

"I can't go back to what I was doing. With my history on record, it was luck that got me this job."

"You said it was luck, I say a fluke. Still you did it to be hired on a movie set isn't bad. It gives you few months of cash."

"I am only a hire hand. If anything breaks down it's my job to fix it or whatever they need done."

"When do you start?"

"Next week. Its all written down in front of you."

"I'll read this later. Just to remind you don't screw up. I have no trouble sending you back to jail." Dan rolls his eyes at the older man. Every week he says the same thing to him. It's getting on his nerves. How he would love to bash in his head.

"This meeting is almost over, you know the drill." A cup gets slam down in front of him. "Pee."

"Why don't you shove it in my face."

"Dan I have other people besides you that I am trying to help and want help. Now go, get it done and out of my hair. Report to me in a few days before the end of next week."

"I know, I know. Crap, this is pain."

"If you didn't do what you did. You would be sitting in front of me."

Under his breath he mumbles. "She deserved it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Getting your pee."

He was getting fed up coming here each week. His life was stuck here and not back at Magnolia. All because of her and did not listen to him. She wanted to end it that day, to walk way from him. That outcome wasn't played out, he made sure that leaving him was wrong. Amber paid that price when he stab her.

Sitting down for to long was making her legs sore. She manage to get everything done, and now was standing behind Gray looking at the script. "That is it for a first read though. We will take a short break and come back to it. Please stretch your legs or eat."

Gray and Natsu head over to the food table. It was noon and the food was replace by other things. He was making a plate for himself and Amber. The newbie was piling on the food beside him.

"You aren't going to eat all that are ya."

"Why not? It's free." A fist comes down on his head and Laxus was behind him. 

"There are other people here besides you. One forth of that pate is enough. Sheesh Natsu."

"Laxus I am hungry."

"Why don't you let the women go first, then eat."

"What women?"

"Really you can't be blind to the people around you. Look for yourself." Natsu puts his plate down and scans the room. He sees, Erza and Lucy talking. There where a few other women in the corner. Then his eyes fall on Amber, she was still reading the story.

"Wow, she is pretty. I am going to go and say Hello. Haven't introduce myself to her yet." Gray, follows his eyes and see where he is looking at. "I'll be right back for my food."

"There he goes, not thinking."

"He is something else. Laxus."

"When he does get focus, watch out."

"I wanted to ask you something later, now is a good time."

"Ask away."

"How can I put this. Regarding Amber and people that come in contact with her or try to touch, hug..."

"I asked her permission. Her brother told me of it. I know of her background, Gramps felt that a other person so know. Amber has no idea that I was told."

"Why not?"

Shrugging his shoulders and move along the table to put food on his plate. "Why would should I tell her something that is private. I don't want her upset that she knows or to get angry at her brothers for telling me."

"She doesn't know she doing it Laxus."

"I have seen it. If that is way she is comfortable, then I can't judge. That person to do what he did, I would get my hands on him beat him to the ground. A beautiful women like her needs to find happiness. Having a kid might filled that void. She needs a true man by her side."

"If she will go for it."

Backing up from Natsu wasn't doing any good. He keeps on taking a step forward. "I am glad to be working next to a pretty lady like yourself. My name is Natsu and yours?

"Amber Fernandes, can call me just Amber."

"A lovely name you have."

"Thanks? Ummm can you back up please."

"Why?"

"Getting to close to me and this is my first time meeting you." He stops to look at her and can tell something is off.

"Your skittish."

"I don't know you."

"True, and yet there is something about you."

"Something, there is nothing."

"I think there is." With crossing his arms he ponders for a moment. Amber wasn't liking the vibe she was getting from him. Comes on to strong, but there is more to meet the eye with him. If the way she is using caution has spark a thought in his head, so help her.

"I have work to do Natsu. Nice meeting you." Sides step as he is still thinking. Then he turns his head to look at her.

"Hurt weren't you?"

"What?"

"Someone hurt you." Frowning and not feeling all the great. It was best to remove herself from being near him.

"I got to go."

"Wait I am a nice guy." He takes a step forward and she starts backing up.

"Sure you are. Leave me alone." There was a chair behind her that was pulled away from the table. Natsu notices she is walking backwards right into it.

"Stop Amber!"

"Go away!" A other step back and her foot hits the chair. It unbalances her, to which she starts falling. "Ahhhhhh" Gray and Laxus turn around to hear the scream. They see Natsu hurrying towards her catching her before she lands on the floor. Gray puts down his plate and goes over to them.

"I got you. Are you ok?" Natsu had her in his arms and she was tipped back, inches from being on the floor.

"Don't touch me. Stay back, let go of me." Wanting to hide in a corner and cry her eyes out.

"If I let go you are going to fall."

"Natsu release her to me." Amber turns to sees Gray right beside them. With his arms holding out for her to come to him.

"I got her man. I think she twisted her ankle though."

"It's best for me to handle her. Amber may I take you."

"Gray...yes." Pushing Nastu out of the way while picking her up into his arms. She buries her head into his neck.

"Sting is there a private room we can use. She is a little shaken up."

"Behind you. Need anything?"

"Don't know for sure. Gives us a few minutes." Sting opens the door for them to enter in and closes it. Laxus drags Natsu over to a far corner to reprimand him on his actions.

"Man, let me go."

"Amber isn't the type of person to get cozy with."

"I realize that, she had some issues I can tell."

"Tell what?"

"That someone hurt her that is why she is so jittery."

"Crap. At times you can act like a dumb blonde, but your insights to people are spot on. I am going to hate doing this. Now that you have sort of guessed, I might have to explain it to you."

"I am all ears."

Gray looks around the room, there was a table and few chairs up against the wall. "Amber are you ok?" He feels her arms tighten around his neck.

"You aren't are ya? How is your ankle."

"I think I sprain it."

"Lets put you down." Her toes touch the floor and she puts weight on the injury. Taking a step forward to the chair she catches her self by the table and she felt arms go around her.

"Let me help."

"Gray....no. Just stay there."

"Amber I know you are feeling at your worse right now, and don't want to be touch. Remember, trust me I am here." Turning her around in his arms, she looks up at him. How many times have they stand together like this in theses many weeks. Having him holding her and her hands on his chest. He was being so sincere, it was hard not to believe him.

"I am alright now. Can I sit down now." Looking down at her eyes to see the light still in them. At lest it wasn't like the last time in the store. She was more in control of what she was doing. The two incidents are entirely different. 

"Yeah, let me take a look at your ankle." Holding on to the table so Gray could offer a chair for her. Taking a seat and removing her dress shoe and knee high pantie hose. He bends down and examine her foot.

"Oh yeah, you twisted it alright. It's already swelled up and purple."

"Great, not what I needed right now." Touching her ankle she hisses in pain. This wasn't her first time with a twisted ankle. That doesn't mean she is use dealing with it.

"You need crutches Amber."

"I'll make a call to Wendy and see if I can get in."

"I'll drive you." 

"I can do this much on my own. I don't want you leaving your responsibilities here. I can still get behind the wheel." Standing back up and shaking a finger at her. 

"I'll see If I can take you there. I am pretty sure Sting wouldn't mind." 

"But Gray, no need." She stands up from the chair and not thinking about her foot she yelps in pain and goes forward right into him. Once more catching her in his arms. 

"Whoa there. Don't get up." Not two minutes ago she left his arms. Now he was holding her again. He didn't mind in the less in helping her. She didn't want him to be bother by her.

Not looking up at him she says. "I am independent women. This is nothing I can't take care of myself. I have hop by way to see Wendy before. I am asking you to stay here." 

"No can do Amber, not when you are carrying my child." Moving her head to look up at him. His hand moves from her side and places it on her cheek. "I am taking you both." 


	10. Chapter 10

Walking around on crutches had some challenges, even when morning sickness was involved. Trying to get the bathroom in time was like running a race to the finished. The blessing was she was at home. Everything that had to get down for the movie was finished. Tomorrow, they will be travelling to the site. As of now, she had one last item to do. That was to tell her brothers and Gray asked again to be there and he didn't want her to say no.

It was 7:30pm and all of them where in her apartment sitting around in her living room. Amber was on the sofa with her foot up on a pillow. Happy was laying down on her lays, rubbing his back with her fingers. Gray was handing out coffee for the twins. Her glass was filled with apple juice unable to have what she wanted.

"Sister, you called us here for something right."

"I did, starting tomorrow I will not be back here for a few weeks. Now is a right time to talk, Jellal" There were a thoughts going around in his head of what it could be. He was hoping that it would be her seeing Dr. Smith.

"Ok shoot. What do you have say to us."

She sighs and takes a breath in. Knowing they were told not to along ago about her plans, should be fairly acceptable to mention. "Here I go Jellal, Mystogan."

"Wait Sister, I don't mean to interrupt you right off. I was curious to know why he is here." Mystogan points his finger at Gray. Three of them look at him and Amber gives him apologetic smile.

"It will be made clear to you two shortly, brother. Let me tell you my news."

"We are more then ready."

"As both of you know and how you were not agreeable to it. I have gone through with it. I can truly tell you....." She puts a hand on her stomach. "You are going to uncles."

They were still shocked at hearing the news. "Your pregnant, by a donor? You recently did this?"

"About a month ago Jellal." Stands up from his chair and walks over to her. He puts a hand on top of hers and kisses her forehead.

"As the older sibling, congrats baby sister." Wrapping her arms around his waist and squeeze him. "Thanks big brother."

"My turn, we are here to support you with anything. Even putting the crib together." Amber smiles up at him as he pats her head.

"You two aren't mad?"

"We were not thrilled at first. There was nothing we could really do to stop you."

"Jellal, told me that he asked Gray to convince you."

"We did have a chat." She looks over at him standing up against the wall. His arms were folded and he had a serious look on his face. Was he preparing for what is going to come next.

"Ummm brothers there is something else I have to tell you. I want you both not to get mad or do anything stupid in my place." Jellal pushes his brows together thinking what type of bomb shell was going to be exploding in their faces.

"What other news is there."

"Well you are going to be surprised." A nervous laugh escapes from her and she didn't want to say anything.

"Amber, don't do your laugh. Do you know how the hairs on the back of my neck raise up."

"Please Mystogan, this part is harder."

"Shouldn't be hard, it's us, family."

"Ok, but swear you two that you will not do anything."

"Cross my heart."

Jellal makes the a cross mark over his heart. When his sister often share things with them, they had to take it in stride and not to overwhelm her with the outcome. Mystogan had to be the one to tell Amber about Jellal finding Dan and beating him up. The news didn't go over very well thinking there will be retaliation from him. She had to be sedated, it cause so much fear in her that Mystogan hands where tie to calm her down.

"The donor, the baby's father. I know who he is."

"What? I thought those files were confidential. How did you require the information."

"Well....ummm. hehe." A finger goes into her mouth and starts chewing on her nail.

"Stop with the nervous laughter."

"Big brother...."

"Amber!" Not wanting to push her into a corner, he takes a step back. What she had to say to them was important and difficult to put it into words. The news was taken from her, from the man by the wall.

"What she is trying to say is that I am...."

"Gray don't."

"I am prepare Amber."

"So Gray knows what you are going to tell us."

"Welll...Jellal, he was there." Turning her head away and looking at the wall.

"There, what do mean there?"

"I am the donor..." Then that said bomb exploding in his face as Jellal turns towards Gray. The words leaving his mouth had him asking him to repeat it.

"Say that again."

"The donor is me. I am the baby's father." Jellal jumps over the coffee table and aims for Gray's face. Able to dodge the first attack and block the second one with his fist. Mystogan grabs his brother and holds him back.

"Brother, enough!"

"I ask you to convince her, didn't mean for you to help conceive. What were you thinking..."

"There's circumstances involved. I talked to her, trying to see reason. In the end I made a choice."

"You made a choice to have sex with my sister. You seduce her, got her into bed. I am going to kill you."

"Hey no. We didn't have sex. It was cup, I masturbated into cup at the clinic."

"Still you are going to get hit." Jellal shook off his brother and his fist was going for Gray's face. Then he almost couldn't stop himself when Amber got in front of him, with one of her crutches on his arm and lowers it down.

"Stop it!"

"Sister, I was fine with a donor that we didn't know who was it. You and him."

"There is nothing! I am doing this to have a baby, he is doing this because his family wants a heir. It's for convinces purpose only."

"You know what type of guy he is."

"Jellal, Gray couldn't seduce me if he tried. I don't want a man in my life, EVER!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you see me falling for a man, falling for him? Going on dates, kissing, dressing up. I am ruin because of Dan. I can't put my heart into a relationship with anyone. NOW step back! I ask you to not do anything stupid."

Mystogan puts his hand on his brother shoulder and pulls him back. "Brother, don't go crazy. We agree to support her."

"She is making yet a other mistake, why should I be there for her. Let her do what she dam wants." Jellal takes his jacket and heads out the door, slamming it on is way out. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looks at the door. The one solid foundation that has been in her life from the time her parents died and being in forester care. It felt like she was pierce in the heart, his words were to harsh.

"Jellal don't go." Wiping the tears from her eyes. Mystogan goes to console her but she held up her hands. Takes the crutches and walks to her bedroom. Turning her head as she looks at Mystogan.

"If you feel the same way he does, then leave. I have no family anymore, both of you get out." Mystogan tenses as he hers her bedroom door slam.

"Shit, how did this bloody flip upside down. Now I am left to do damage control."

"He didn't have to say that you know."

"Gray the background we share, you were not there for it. Can't jump in thinking you understand us or her."

"I know her Mystogan."

"No you don't. Jellal told you that a month ago. He told me of the conversation you had, finding out the first time."

"I been reading her more, seeing what she does. I have asked her to trust me."

"That trust you think you have, it's not strong enough. Here you are on that scale, down at this level. Jellal is up here, her strength, the one person she has looked up too. You can't reach that Gray, don't try to."

"You may know your sister inside and out, but you don't me. If you and Jellal can't be there for her, support her. Then I am tipping that scale and be her rock." Mystogan sees the determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down.

"He never gives up either, your bother, one in the same you are. When we told him to leave our sister alone and not to approach after that time. His eyes were just a fierce looking as yours now. Wanted to build that trust with her, to show her their was no fear. Can you say the same thing? NO man has gotten close to her, to see who she really is."

"She is having my kid. I am beside her through out this."

"Gray having a kid is one thing, but knowing the person behind it is something else. If you want her to trust you, expose your inner self and hers. You are barely touching the surface, there is a whole lot more to her then what you have seen. Look around this room, there is Happy, books, pictures. There is a lot missing in this room too. I hope you realize what you gotten yourself into."

"I am sure, I had a clear head when I came to her. When I ask her to carry my baby."

"Hmmmm well I given you food for thought. Take consideration to my words Gray. My baby sister means the world to me. If she ends up getting hurt by this pregnancy. I don't think she could take it."

"I wouldn't hurt her, can never see myself doing that."

"Make sure you don't or I will be the one giving a black eye." Gray nods his head. He didn't want the wrath from both brothers on him. One was enough, but two. It was dangerous to get on Jellal bad side. He knew what he was doing when he spoke out tonight. Telling them he was the father. When he came over earlier she was very nervous. She wanted to go out get a smoke. Gray cave in and made her cup of coffee.

"I don't want a black eye, and I know what you are saying."

"Good, I am going to leave. Can't do any for her now, if I try, it could be worse."

"Leave her to me." He puts his hand on his chest.

"I have too, don't want too, but I need too." Patting Gray's shoulder, he gets his coat and heads out.

Happy rubs up his leg and meows. "Hey fur ball, should we check on her." Happy gets pick up and he carries him down the little hallway to her room. Standing outside the door, Happy paws at the handle. "Meow."

"Amber?"

"They are gone?"

"Yes." He hears her crying and he touches the door knob to see if it was locked. When he was able to turn it, he opens it slowly. He steps inside her room and walks over the bed. Happy jumps and lands on the bed. The blue hair cat could tell something was wrong his owner.

"Meowwwww." Gray sits on the bed and rubs her back and she moves her body away from him with her head was buried in the pillow." The last time she was in his arms, the door open and Lucy had heard her shout in pain. Wanted to help her, but when she saw them together. She smiles big and closes the door. It was hard on her to allow him to touch her after that. Even after agreeing to trust Gray.

"Sorry, that it turn it out like that."

"It's my fault. I knew that were not happy with me. Shouldn't have said a thing."

"They had to find out soon. Couldn't hide it from them."

"I could have, not showing them the baby until it was born."

"Then they would be kicking down the door."

"They would have to pay for the damage deposit."

"Jokes aside can I see your face." Shaking her head in a no and saying it had him sighing.

"Come on, poor Happy wants to see you." Turing her head to look up at him. Happy was sitting in the corner of her bed. "There you are."

"Gray...my brothers."

"May I give you a hug." She sits up and scoots over to him wrapping her arms around him being on her knees. Putting his arms around her, he starts rubbing her back.

"Jellal hates me."

"No he doesn't, he didn't mean what he said." Tears were falling down her face again and dripping on his shirt.

"Getting your shirt wet."

"I don't care. Here lets move you." He adjusts Amber from being on her knees to putting her on his lap. Didn't want her to be in pain from her ankle. "That's better?"

"Uh huh."

"Put your head on my shoulder." He pats it showing where it should go. Sniffling she did as she was told. "Here let me brush your tears away."

"I am not child."

"Trying to comfort you." Brushing her tears with his thumb, she closes her eyes and let the tears come. It's been awhile since she had a good cry, today just spilled over. Didn't know how this day was going to turn out. Her emotions were high and Gray didn't want her to be upset. He lets her cry for awhile and rubs her arm.

There was a question he wanted to ask. He raise his eyebrows when she told her brothers that he couldn't seduce her. Was it the right time to be asking a question like that. It wouldn't hurt to ask. He moves his head to look at her and he sees that the tears had stop falling, but she was asleep. "Amber..."

When she didn't open up her eyes. Moving her gently on the bed and putting her covers over top of her. "Goodnight Amber." He turns off the lamp that is on her night stand table. Happy moves to the other pillow on the bed and snuggles down for the night. Walking over to her bedroom door he hears her say his name.

"Gray?"

Stopping in the door frame he looks back at her. "Yes?"

"Thanks." He smiles at her. "Rest, see you tomorrow." Closing her eyes again, she was already sleeping. Gray turns off all lights and make sure her door was lock before heading to his car. With that hurtle out of the way, there was still his parents to be told. Maybe it was best not to have her there. Then again they might show up at her place. He wanted to wait because firming was starting and they were leaving tomorrow. The next time he comes back home will be when he sees them.

"What are they are going to say, what reaction will I receive. I hope it turns out better then tonight." One final look at her apartment building with him sitting his car. Mystogan words were in his mind. "Barely touching the surface. I guess I have to dig deeper." Pushing the button to turn on his car, he zooms out of the parking space.

Paying the taxi driver in cash as he looks at his new job in front of him. To be able to work here, he had to get a other drug test done, and have photo id taken to be permitted on site. The lanyard was around his neck with his picture.

"I hope I can make sufficient about of cash to get out of here. This place is such a dive, Magnolia had strip bars. Here I can't even get a good decent beer." Mest told him not to drink or go to any bars. He didn't care if he gets caught with a drink in his hand or a women.

"Dan over here." A man was waving him over, it was the one that hired him. He didn't care for the guy, but if he wants to leave this place, working had to be done.

"Yo, Cobra. This is a movie set? Never been on one before." Cobra was his nickname but he was told to call him that instead of Erik.

"I'll show you around."

"Cool, Where are the actors ."

"Not here yet. Those trailers over there belong to them."

"Any big names?"

"Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and that new guy....ummm Natsu something."

"Awesome, hope I get their autograph."

"You can't talk to them during filming. They are super nice off the camera. Now I will take you this way. Listen carefully, hate to repeat myself."

"Got ya." To be mindful of other people was going to be a pain. Then having to listen to more rules or orders made him want to hit something.

The flight was long and she is making her way over to collect her suit case. Gray was up in first class and she stayed back in coach. He offer to upgrade her ticket. The sole purpose was to keep a eye on her. This morning she didn't really talk or wanted to strike up a conversation. The night before was still on her mind. Mystogan came by in the morning to watch Happy. She gave him a spare key to use to feed Happy for the time she is gone.

Mystogan told her he would be supportive of her being pregnant. There was no word from Jellal. It still hurt her heart. She wasn't going to call him or see him, until either party was ready.

After coming out of the corridor and walking to the terminal with her crutches to get her suit case off the rotating belt. A certain tall raven with blue eyes was standing by. "I already claimed yours." He was dressed in casual clothes wearing sunglasses and a ball cap.

"Thanks, I'll see to transportation." Smiling at the corners of her mouth. He was dragging both suit cases behind him and took pace with her.

"How are you feeling after the airplane?"

"Nauseous, I ate so many soda crackers that I might not eat a other one for a long time."

"That bad eh."

"I phone Wendy to ask if was normal to have serve morning sickness. I can't stomach anything. Lunch and supper are the only meals I eat. If I smell anything that I love, my body rejects it."

"What did she say?" He was concerned that she wasn't getting the proper nutrition for herself and the baby."

"That it is common in cases like mine. I have to be careful and not become anemic. She wanted me to come in today and I declined."

"Amber you should of seen her, we could have gotten a other flight."

"It's fine, I made appointment when I go back in a few weeks." The airport was huge and were they needed to go was at the far in to get a car. She couldn't wait to be free from the crutches, sometimes it brings up memories of the past of when she was hurt by Dan. The only way for her to get through it was to start up writing again in her Dairy. It was used a outlet for her thoughts and emotions. Dr. Smith didn't want her to bottle it all up, there had to be a form of release.

They reach the counter and Amber starts talking to the person at the computer. "I would like to rent a car."

"Sure thing Miss. Any preference to a type you want?"

"I Honda if you have one. I am not to picky of the model of the car. Something that will take me from here to there."

"Alright, well let me see here. How about this green suv, it comes with everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, fully loaded with heated seats and steering wheel. A dvd player and a t.v in the head rest for your back passengers or kids."

"I prefer a simple standard car."

"All of the low end cars are in use. We have these available for now or unless you want to wait for a bit."

"Fine, I'll take the green car can't wait around for someone to bring in theirs." Amber supplies them with her drive licence and other information. This car was to get Gray to the places he needs to be at. If she is away back at home, then it's for him to use.

"Thanks for signing the paper and hear are yours keys. The car is in row 102, a buss outside will take you to it."

Holding out her hand for the keys to be dropped into the palm, had them snatch away by Gray right in front of her. She looks up at him wondering why he was taking them. "I am driving, you need to rest your ankle."

"I always drive you, give me back the keys."

"Nope. Come on, still have to drive to the hotel before going to the location later." He starts walk away with the suit cases. Her head turns to look back at the person and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Have a good day miss."

Following Gray out to the bus and finding a seat to be taken to the car. The bus driver asked what row and make of car. Gray told him and Amber looks out the window trying to figure out what just happen. "He has never taken the keys or wanting to drive anywhere. This is the first time I have been hurt while working with him. I will have to insist to hand the keys back, I can use my right foot."

Last night when he got home he was doing a lot of thinking of what Jellal has told him and now the younger brother. He was confident that he will be able to break through her harden shell. There were a few things he has already confirm about her. She caring, thoughtful, works to the max in everything she has done for him. There are times she has been stubborn, angry, and upset. The relationship they do have is of working one, so he has ever seen this side of her not the one that is off the clock.

It doesn't take long to reach the car they both get off the bus. Gray watches as it travels down the rest of the row and turns to head back for someone else to be picked up. Where as Amber was looking at the car.

"You call this green, it's more like puke." 

"What was that?" He turns to look at the suv, there was nothing wrong with the colour in his view. 

"The colour, yuck."

"You are complaining about that small detail."

"I could be complaining about something else." 

"That would be?" The back hatch gets open and Gray puts in the suit cases. Usually she would put in hers in first, then his. 

"Keys, I want the keys. You get in the back I will drive. See my right foot is in operational." 

Taking the keys out his pocket he jingles them with his fingers. This was bugging her, that she didn't have the control of doing her job. "Like I said, I'll drive. You are hurt Amber do you really want to behind the wheel."

"I have always always drive you and having you do it now......seams wrong."

"I am grateful that you have done so. Now there there are things blocking you from putting your foot to the pedal. It's going to remain as such until a present time in the future." Gray points for her to move to the passenger side. He opens the car door for her. "Get in."

Walking closer to him, frowning and not liking to be told what to do. "What do you mean by this?"

"Well from this moment on. I have the reigns of the car and you are here."

"Gray!"

He gets closer to her and she stands against of the car. He puts a hand by her head and looks down at her angry eyes. "You may not like this, but I am thinking of you. Just bare with it alright?" Sighing and getting into the seat she puts on her seat belt. This was unconventional and not to her liking at all. Being his manger had her overseeing everything. Yeah, he had the last say in what he does. He didn't have to right to go this far.

"Fine, I have you know that when these are gone. I'll have that seat again."

"We will see." Winking at her he closes the door and walks around the car to get into the driver side. She gives him directions to the hotel and puts it into his gps on his cell phone. The ride over there had her resting her head on the head rest. Never has she ever get to set back and enjoy the ride and seeing what was around her. Being focus on getting to point A from B to C. 

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Hmmmm, Colour?" 

"You said the car looked like puke. If it wasn't green, what would you picked." This was the start of getting to know the real person that she is. Thinking back last night he didn't even know certain things about her. 

"Well, I guess would have to say a blue."

"Why that colour?"

"My dad, the shirts he wore were always blue. I picked up on liking the colour."

"I see." Turning to look at her quickly then looking back at the road. "Do you miss him?"

"No, not really. There were a few moments that he was decent. What he wanted was the next drink. What ever came from his mouth wasn't always pretty."

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it." The rest of the drive was done in silence with radio turn on. There was news about Sting filming near by in Cedar. It was made known to the public about some blockades that will happen on some streets and they would have to make alternate route. The filming could last up to three months or more depending on weather or if venues where available. 

Parking outside of the hotel had Amber getting out first to get to the front desk. A bell hop was already at the car to grab the cases to put on a cart to be brought in. Gray made his way in after the cases were taken out the car to give to the younger guy that looked more to be in his late teens. When he approaches the front desk the receptionists had given Amber a pen to write down her name in the gust book. 

"We have both of your rooms already for you to enter in. Give me a moment to grab each of you a set a keys." The name on her uniform said Lisanna. Gray was also thinking about the rooms as well. He thought maybe it was best to share one, that way he could get to know her better.

"Umm excuse Lisanna if that is your correct name. I have a question for you regarding the rooms."

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Is there a room with two bedrooms?" Handing the pen back to her and looking up Gray, she was curious by his request."

"We do have room like you suggest."

"I would like to upgrade."

"Of course Sir. We can accommodate your request."

"Gray, the rooms were already book. If you wanted a bigger room, could have told me."

"It came to mind just now. There is a reason to why, I am doing this."

"Ok?" Narrowing her eyes at him wanting to hear the answer. This is so unlike him, has his stardom finally got to his head. "Did you want the extra room for Juiva for when she comes down."

"No, not for her, the room is for you. Lisanna cancel her room, we are sharing one." Her mouth opens and closes not to sure what to say to him. This was totally unexpected.

"No problem sir. I will get the room key for you."

"Thanks, I will be paying for the room and the ones that were already made for us. They are charge to our accounts."

"Yes Sir. Your room number 704 top floor." The keys are handed to him and Gray takes the suite cases and makes his way over to the elevator. Amber stands there in a daze look at the front desk.

"Amber come on!" Turning around to stare at him dumbfounded by his move. Shaking her head and hurrying along with her crutches to get to the elevator. His hand was on the door to not allow the doors to close yet before she gets inside. Then he pushes the button for the top floor.

"Gray..."

"Wait until we are in the room." The elevator doors open and he lets her step out first and goes to the second door on the right. Propping herself up her crutches waiting for the door to open. She needed answers to his buzzard behaviour. He unlocks the door and again he lets her in first. The room was huge, it was size of her apartment back at home. There was a living room, small kitchen that had full size fridge instead of those mini ones in the single room. The ones she was use to staying in when he was on location. 

"Okay Gray. What is going on? You are acting strange."

"Ohh look they have a veranda lets check it out." She stomp her good foot to get his attention this was serious. That didn't stop him it made him get behind her back and start pushing her towards to outside doors.

"Gray stop it!"

"You stop it, I will tell you." In a huff she goes out on the veranda, to look at the view. It shatter her thought proceed for the moment. 

"Wow! You can see the airport from here."

"See, I knew you might like to take a look." Her crutches get laid against the rail and her hands hold on to it. Gray stands beside her looking at her expression it was one of wonderment and it help ease her down. 

Taking in the view was befitting for a few minutes until she turns and sees Gray was not on the veranda anymore. Getting her helpful walking sticks and going back inside she calls his name. "Gray!"

"In a second I am putting my stuff away. I put your case on the bed in the open bedroom." Walking over to her room it was bigger then hers by a few feet. It had a queen size bed with dresser and two side tables on each side of the bed. There was a full closet not a smaller one that use you for your coats only. 

"Gray, this isn't necessary. This is like my apartment or I should say better then what I have."

She stands outside of his room looking at him making himself right at home. "It was necessary, don't worry about the room."

"Gray, Juiva will be coming here. I don't think she will like this. I am going back down the front desk and get my room back." 

"No you aren't. Staying right here."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I have my reasons for this." Suddenly feeling overwhelm she walks away from him. His suite case gets put into the closet and he walks out to the living room. Seeing that her eyes where closed and her hand on her stomach. 

"Amber...feeling sick."

"Gray...why are you doing this. I am find with a room on my own. You need your privacy and I have no control over what is going. This place and the car....it feels to much."

"Hey hey...that is enough." He walks over to her and puts a hand on her arm. "Take a deep breath in, I will explain."

Breathing in and relaxing her shoulders she looks up at him. "Tell me." His hand slides down to her hand and he takes her over to the sofa and sits her down. Then he sits down beside her. 

"I want make sure you are alright. I have kind of overseen to making your meals."

"Gray, we can go out to eat. What does that have to do with anything."

"Also you are injury, can't move around very well and you need help."

"No, I don't." He puts his finger to her nose to hush her. "Yeah you do, there are factors involved."

"I have had injury like this a few times already and I could get by without any help." Gray figure it was because Dan causing all those injuries. He hate to think what she had gone through in that era.

"It's different now because of you being pregnant."

"That is not a excuse to do this." Her arms move around showing him that this is was obscure. "Going overboard, Gray."

"Indulge me ok, for my sake. I never ask for any extreme measures. Can't I have this slip up for now." Putting her back more into the couch and looking at him. How can she said no when he is being his honest self. 

"There is no saying NO to you."

"Not really." 

"This one time Gray, I'll allow it."

"Good, We have time before seeing Sting at the location. What something eat? We can the fridge fully stock later. Can phone down to room service." Covering her mouth and putting other hand one stomach. The mention of food didn't settle right with her.

"No, thanks." 

Reaching to put a hand on top of hers and pulling it back. He looks at her, wanting so much to feel the life in her. It's been happening more and more to wanting to touch her stomach. "Something to drink then." 

Moving her hand from her mouth and looking up at his blue orbs. "No, a little tired is all." Smiling at him and yawning, had him chuckle. 

"Nap then."

"I'll close my eyes like this and stay here."

"Can go and lay down." Pointing to her room behind him.

"If I do might want to stay there for the rest of the day. I felt the bed, it's comfy. Like you said, we have to see Sting and everyone else. Tonight you could start on your first scenes or tomorrow."

"Here I'll move so you can lay down. There is a remote for the t.v and I'll be back with some water." Going over to the sink and taking a cup from the counter that was wrap up in a plastic bag. He removes it and puts it underneath the tap. Hearing the t.v turn on she is flipping trough the channels. It was a relief that she agree to this living arrangement and not telling her the true purpose for it. 

Walking back over to the couch with the cold water in his hand and placing it on the coffee table. "Here you go." He turns his head and sees she was already sleeping. 

"Boy you sleep fast." Standing there looking at her for a brief moment and with out thinking he blurted out some words. "You look cute." Then shakes his head to clear it, he grabs a blanket he finds in a closet and lays it on her. 

Didn't let her sleep for long, he knows how she doesn't like to be late showing for his work. While she was sleeping he went down to the front desk and gave Lisanna a list of food. If it was possible for someone to get them and handed her $200. Talking to her manger and saying who it was that wanted it done. Her boss, didn't mind in the lest. Knowing who he was and what he was here for. It was business to him and keeping his customers happy. 

When Amber woke up by Gray rubbing her shoulder. He tells her there is a sandwich for her on the table. Able to eat the ham and cheese sandwich in front of him. The cupboards get open and the fridge to show her they were stock. Asking for seconds he was more then willing to comply. After she ate other sandwich they were ready to head out. 

It was difficult to hold her brief case with her crutches. Gray took it out of her hands and carry it for her to the car, when they got to the set he did the same thing. They were greeted by a crowd of people standing in front. Wanting to see who was coming in and who where the stars. Police where keep the fans at bay as they head inside. The car was parked by Gray trailer. They both walk over to see where Sting was first. 

"It's starts Gray."

"It never gets old, you know. The excitement of having fans following you and being in front of the camera to make it for them."

"Why don't you wave to them. See them go nuts." The men and women would waving their arms around and shouting out his name. There were reporters in the crowd snapping pictures asking for him to look their way.

"Gray! Turn this way and smile for the camera." He turns and waves to all of them. Amber steps back and lets the attention be on him. The media has put her in the pictures as well saying that he accompany by his Manger for a movie or appearance at some other function. It was the ladies that he had on his arm that got the buzz going. Only allowing it to go so far before she wrote to the chief of the paper to have it squashed. 

"Time to get this show started!" He smiles at the crowd and they send cheers back. Then he heads for outside set with Amber following him. Lucy, Natsu, Sting along with their mangers and other people where all there. Gray makes his way to Sting to show his respect for showing up and to say hi to the rest of the crew. Amber looks around for a place where she can work and let the rest of the people not to mind her. 

"Amber!" Hearing her name she sees Natsu with his bright pink hair shinning underneath the lights. Not able to get to a table with a chair to put some distance between them, he comes running up to her.

"Natsu."

"How are you? I am sorry for what last week. Pardon me for my troubles. Laxus talked to me I now understand why. I had feeling to why you were jumpy."

"I managing with the crutches and thank you for apologizing. What did Laxus say to you." 

"Oh he just said that you had a bad experience with a guy and he be...." Natsu was hit over the head before he could finished. 

"That's enough Natsu. Here is the script, Sting wants a read through first."

  
"Man you hit hard. I know my lines."

"Get going."

"Can you wait. I am talking to her." Each manger relationship with their client was different. It seeing Laxus treat Natus this way had her feeling a little upset. To be smacked across the head brought up some memories with being hit in the face.

"I know you are probably trying to keep him in line Laxus. Is there a need to smack him."

The blonde looks at his fellow co-worker and swears underneath his breath. Knowing her background made him feel guilty. Looking at her pretty face he could tell she didn't like it.

"Crap, sorry Amber. I'll try not to do that in front of you."

"Don't do it at all."

"Right!"

Far off from where she was standing, two individuals was looking among the people that where here. "Well Dan, I think these are the main actors with others coming through out filming."

"Neat, seeing them up close you wouldn't think they were human like us."

"I know eh. Let me show you the other things that are this list. I want you to be familiar with everything here."

"No problem." Dan has spent all day being shown every gadget imaginable. How to work it and to fix it. Some of the techno stuff was no trainer for him, when he was younger he would build things in his room. As a handyman on set this is child's play. He thought he might fake his way through this thinking it would be harder. This will be a piece of cake for him. 

Cobra tap him on the back telling him to come with him. Something had caught his ear before heading away from the area. The one name he hasn't heard in a long time, and only has thought about her in these couple of years. 

"Amber! Over here." There was no way it could be the same person but when he heard her voice he knew it was true. His head turns in the direction of her voice and she was walking over to Gray Fullbuster and Sting by crutches. Leaving the tall blonde to attend to the Pink Dragon. He did not notice her before, didn't know. Maybe because of the stars standing around. 

"Well, well....well. What are the chances of this happening." Dan cracked his knuckles and smirking. 

"Dan coming?" Cobra walks back over to him and sees that his eyes are glued onto someone. "Have you spotted a other star."

"Oh yes...a star in her own right." How this was a dream come true for him. He was desperate to get out of here as fast as possible, but here she is. There was no need to reach her back in Magnolia. 

"Who is it?"

"See that girl with the crutches and purple hair."

"Oh, you mean Amber. She isn't a star, she is the manger of him, Gray Fullbuster."

"Really, is she seeing him too. I have heard of his playboy side."

"Nah, there has never been anything inmate with them. She is very pretty, wouldn't asking her out and taking her to bed."

Dan turns to his boss and grins at him. Cobra felt a slight unease with him for moment but shook it off. "What?...Dan."

"I have one up on you on that. You see...." He walks away and starts laughing. Cobra didn't want to be left standing with out him finishing what he was going to say.

"See what?"

Dan puts his hand on the older guy shoulder. "That pretty little thing is my girlfriend."

"No way...Amber."

"We haven't seen each other in years. Seeing her now, I wouldn't mind a joyous reunion." Watching this man come alive and looking back at Amber. Cobra had no idea at the time what this man was capable of. If had found out sooner of Dan's intent, then the pain and suffering that he inflict on her wouldn't come to be.

"Wow, she is your ex."

"I haven't given up on her. She always belong to me and never leave me again." Laughing again as he walks away. Cobra catches up to him to resume his training. Dan takes one last look at her. "Yes, there will be a reunion my dear. Can't wait to give you lots surprises, but for now I'll remain in the shadows."


	11. Chapter 11

Amber stops and turns to look back. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she felt a cold chill. There was nothing there she could see, but that doesn't mean there was something there. It has been going on for last three weeks and everything time it has happen it gave her a sick feeling. Right now Gray was doing a day time scene and she was in the back working on her laptop. Her crutches was done with and she felt free again to move around. Having Gray carrying her things for her around felt weird. It's like their roles had shifted, now that she was able to walk again normally. The keys had yet to be in her hand, he wouldn't give them up after seeing the doctor. Wendy had given her a name of a local Doctor she could go see. They went to same medical school and the women was a few years older then Wendy, but she was still very helpful and knowledgeable. Today she will have appointment with Mira to listen to the baby's heartbeat for the first time. It will be a challenge to see if Gray will be able to accompany her on a break that will be at the time she has to leave. As bad as it is, not bothering to tell him about it probably wasn't a good idea. Then again not having anyone knowing to why he was coming with her and not raise questions. When he does find out, he will be mad. Wanting to be at each stage he said so himself.

"Ok lets take a small break everyone. It's going to be a long day and this stunt has to be done before we lose the sun. Time is ticking, lets complete it and move on." Sting was working on the first chapter of the script. The writer was working on the second instalment of the next movie. Gray and the other actors will be back for the sequel. When they are done finishing the first movie, they will have a short break and dive right on in with the second. 

Stretching his muscles the scene was insane there was a lot of actions between the talking. Natsu was surprising Gray of how well he can act. They may be the same age but a few months apart, but the newcomer had skills.

"Good work Natsu, you are keeping up the pace with each take."

"Thanks man, you too. Do you always do your own fight scene."

"My brother and I train when we were younger in martial arts. I am enjoying every moment of this. What about you?"

"Same here my older brother Zeref and I fought all time. My parents had enough of it en roll us into a local judo class. We still spar once and awhile."

"Having these skills comes in handy."

"Sure does, man. Right now I could use a cold one. Been dying for a drink."

"A drink would be great. Feels like a work out."

Sting provided everyone a table of food and drinks. He didn't want anyone to get dehydrated or miss out on eating. They make their way over to the drinks. The display they see has assortment of water and flavoured, pop, juice. Gray picks up some water and Natsu was already downing his.

Unscrewing the cap he looks over to Amber. Busy tapping away on a document, with her cell close to her ear being held up by her shoulder. Sharing a hotel room wasn't bad. He would get up first in the morning to a make breakfast. She would get up to take a shower and be dressed at the table. If morning sickness occurs he will rub her back gently, stay in the bathroom with her until it was over. There were a few days she couldn't keep anything down. That worried him and today is a day like that.

"Hey, Gray do you want to hang out tonight after we are done here."

"First we have to get through our scenes. Make sure there is few retakes."

They continue to talk some more before Sting calls them back. Amber puts down her cell and finished her sentence. Checking her watch it was right at 1:00 pm. "If I could have energy drink or I'll be falling asleep here. Didn't have a rest yet today and my eyes feel heavy. I wonder if I get a small coffee without him finding out." Looking at her phone there was no way she could get that coffee. The appointment was coming up and she has to let him know now, she needed the keys.

"I hope this goes over well?"

Tidying up her things from the table and not leaving this stuff behind. She knew everyone here pretty much and there was no way anyone would steal her things. They where far from home there could be replacement workers to the regular ones that were incapable to come.

Securely everything in her hands, she walks on over to Gray. Greets some of the crew as they cross paths. Natsu waves to her and lets him know that she is almost there.

"Amber is coming, I am going to make up chair."

"Thanks, tell Laura I'll be there soon too."

"Well do buddy."

He turns around before she approaches. It was a warm day for September and perhaps one of the last few days of good weather before it turns to fall. Wearing a casual red and white business suite like usual had him wondering if she will continue to wear them through out the 9 months.

"Sorry if I am interrupting your conversation with Natsu."

"It's all good. What is it?"

"I need to leave for a bit, can you hand me the keys."

"Something came up?"

"Uhhh yeah, I will not be long."

"Where do you need to go? The break isn't over yet."

"Small matter, you are working and can't really go anywhere. I am free to move here or there, like always."

It was if she was purposely not telling him where she is going. At times he didn't need to know because it was related to his job. Now that he was understanding her more compare to before, she was hiding something from him.

"Small matter as in....? Moving his hand wanting her to relay the correct answer for him to hear. It wall depend if he was truly going to give up the keys.

"I will tell you when I get back, the keys Gray."

Sting started yelling out for everyone to return. Gray had no time to press it further and get more details. Had to trust her telling him later when she returns from who knows where. "They are in coat pocket on my chair over there."

"Thanks!"

"You will tell me?"

"Of course I will, keep focus on what you are doing ok."

"Amber I can talk to Sting to see if he can extend the break. You haven't really eaten anything and what the doctor has inform being anemic."

"I know, don't worry. Keep your mind on what you have to do. This is work Gray, let me handle this."

"Not when half of me is in you." A hand covers his mouth to silent him, she looks around to see if anyone heard him.

"Hush, can't get the word out Gray." Removes her hand from his mouth and holds on to it. He gets a little closer to her.

"I have acted for years and I can concentrate will on my task. With the way you have been feeling it does involve me."

"I have told you how I am each day and during when you ask. I am good at the moment. I got to go."

"Gray! Come over please, we need to shoot don't want to lose the sun." Sting wasn't a impatience man, there was a time table to keep track to.

"I will be there!"

"Bye Gray."

"Amber, if anything..."

"I am not fragile, I have told you so before and dealt with plenty in my life. Having a baby is something new to me and you. I am not going to let your career suffer because of it. Now, make movie magic."

Letting go of her hand had her already walking over to his chair and taking the keys from his coat pocket. When she comes back he will find out what she was up too. She waves at him, then heads for the entrance. The car was by his trailer it will be few minutes until she gets there.

"You know staring at her is good, but making a move is better."  
  


"What?" Gray turns to see that Lucy was beside him, with her arms folded. She will be appearing in the next scene next.

"Come on now, you two in that tightly embrace I saw weeks ago."

"That was because of her ankle."

"Really, from what I saw..."

"Lucy there is nothing."

"Not yet." Rolling his eyes at her. He starts walking away as she talks some more.

"I think it will be great Gray!"

"Enough Lucy, get ready for your shot."

Lucy has been watching the two lately. There was something going on between them, but there was no moves being made or sexual advances from Gray. Right now she will be a witness and maybe, just maybe push them closer together. What she saw that day in that small room had her grinning. Amber looked right at home in his arms, she thought they would make a perfect couple. Even if each party doesn't see it.

Being in Mira doctor office didn't have her waiting long. There were a few ladies that saw her first, but they were short visits. Amber was waiting for her to come into the room. Sitting in the chair had her reading the same magazine she pick up from the table and bringing it with her. It was tabloid magazine and looking through it to see if there were anything fake articles in it. Knowing who she sees and talks too all the pages where untrue. Sometimes they do get it right.

The door opens and Mira comes in, holding out towards her. "Amber glad to meet you again. It has been a few days."

"Yeah, Wendy said I could do this now. Instead of waiting for when I go home."

"Where is Gray, is he out in the waiting room."

"No working. There was no way he could break free. I didn't have the guts to tell him."

"Oh dear. It will be exciting to hear the heartbeat."

"I feel bad that I didn't tell him. There are other times right, this is not the one and only chance he gets."

"There will be others. It is the first time though."

"I do have my phone and thought maybe I can do a recording?"

"Good idea. Shall we start? Can I get you to jump up on the bed."

Getting on the medical bed and uplifting her shirt. Mira measures around her stomach first with a normal tape measurement. Types in the inches into the computer. There was small bottle of thicken jelly, when she puts it on Amber, she gives a little yelp. "That is cold."

"Sorry, this will happen again a few times in your pregnancy."

"Well keep that in mind."

"Now lets find that heartbeat." Beside the keyboard there was a doppler. The doctor picks it up and turns it on. Placing it on her stomach she moves it to different areas finding the heartbeat was a challenged.

"Don't worry Amber I will find it, right now the baby should be right about here." Moving the doppler down lower on her belly. She lay still ready to record the heartbeat, if the baby is ready to show off. Watching where she is scanning made her stop breathing. 

"I think I found it." Moving it to the right a beat could be heard through the monitor. Tears were welling up in her eyes. This was the most amazing thing she has ever heard in her life. Letting out the air in her lungs, knowing that there is a new special person inside her. Made it all the more real and she fill in love with the baby that much more. 

"Wow, Mira the heart beat is fast?"

"Uh huh and strong too. That's a very good thing. By the way I can tell you are having one, but once you have your first ultrasound picture we will know for sure."

"Is there a change for twins?"

"It's possible, aren't you suppose to be recording."

"Dang it I put the phone down." Picking it back up and pushing the record button. Amber ask for silence that a clear recording can be made. Mira keep the baby monitor there for a bit, until the sound went away.

"What happen?" She pushed the stop button and laid the phone back down.

"Nothing, the baby moved."

"It did?"

"Yeah right now it's swimming. You could be able to feel it, some women can. In a month or two will be feeling the first kick."  
  
Smiling at Mira and having her handing her a tissue for her eyes. It was a joy to know that soon the next stage will start. All the books she has been reading doesn't compare to the actual thing. The jelly gets clean off and her shirt gets readjusted. 

"When you get back make sure that Gray hears it too."

"I will, or I might send it to him. That would be surprise."

"From what you both have told me from the first time we met. He seams really committed to this."

"He needs a heir and being a playboy doesn't offer that to him. It's a logical assumption to go this route"

"The two of you will be great parents for this kid. Maybe this will slow that playboy down."

"Slow down Gray....No. I can't see that happening. He enjoys his lifestyle a baby probably will not change him."

"Time will tell." Mira was a little matchmaker outside of being a doctor. She never got her patients together. Just dear friends she has known and grown up with. Hearing the backstory from Wendy on Amber. How a man did horrible things to her, she could wish for love to come to this young women. "Now that we have done this, we will discuss other things before you."

"Alright."

A other two hours goes by at the location. Sting finally yelled cut for the scene of Gray, Natsu and Lucy. "Prefect, that was great you guys. It was great timing as well. The sun has gone behind the mountain. We will be setting for a night time filming. This will be our last clip here before moving to a different place tomorrow. Get some rest now in your trailers and I will send you a text for when we ready. Good work!"

The three of them all high five each other for a job will done. "That was awesome guys, can't wait for what is coming next." Natsu pump his fist into the air. All of them were enthralled with the movie and each of them where giving it their all.

"I going to go see my Manger. Erza is working in my trailer, and I think I saw Laxus somewhere Natsu."

"He is over there talking to one of the extra police officers for that small clip." All three of them moved away so the area can be clean up by the crew. Their actor chairs where in line with one other. Gray wanted to sit down for a moment and check his phone. In between takes he was looking for Amber in back. She hasn't come back yet. 

"Well you too. I am heading to see Erza, catch you later."

"Bye Lucy!" the men said at the same time. Natsu was eyeing the food table and wanted to grab a plate to fill it up.

"Hey man, want food?"

"Not yet, go ahead." He then started running over to the table, almost causing a few people to jump out of his way. Some of them swore at him and told him to slow down. Gray could hear him yelling back at them as well. 

"What a guy. Now where is she, has to be back by now." He leaves his chair go in search of his manger. 

Having stop once before parking beside his trailer. Amber got out of suv, it felt good to be behind the wheel. Missing the need to drive and not have someone drive her. Getting her purse and her briefcase she heads to see where he is at. 

Walking past crew, extras, Sting and Laxus. Everyone greeted her warmly and she didn't stop to talk to anyone. Her goal was to see Gray and to get him to listen to her phone. Hoping it will not take to long to find him. 

Stopping to look to see if she could spot him anywhere. It didn't take long for him to find her instead. Crunching of the grass alerted her to someone coming from behind. Turning her head slightly and see his tall frame in her vision. "There you are Gray. How did it go?"

"Where were you?"

"I was at a place."

"What place?"

"Well ummm." She was getting a little hesitate to tell him. What response will he have finding out she did this alone with out him.

"The last time you did something like this you went to the clinic on your own. Please tell me you didn't have appointment that I wasn't inform of"

She gulps hard having a hard time to swallow what was nothing in her throat. Realizing this could turn bad. "Hehehe."

"Nervous laughter?"

"What noooo." Didn't realize she did it and giggled again, she covers her mouth. Gray takes her hand from her mouth and looks serious at her. 

"What did you do?"

Reaching into her side pocket of her purse and pulling it out the phone. Opening up the app on the cell she looks at him. "I have something you need to listen too."

"Okay?"

Making sure no one was in ear shot of what she is about to play. With her finger she taps the replay. Holds the phone up closer to his ear. His head goes sideways to hear it better. Hearing the rhythm of the beats he wasn't to sure what he was hearing.

"Amber what is it? They are going to fast." Wasn't it not clear enough for him to hear it. Maybe her cell was to old. 

"Really you can't tell what it is?

"To fast are the beats." 

"Listen to it again but have your eyes closed, it may help." Shutting his eyes, and having the cell closer to his ear. She replays it a second time. The sounds of the beats and what they represent had his mind going. Looking at his face to be able to tell when he realizes what he is hearing for the first time. Her own heart was beating in her own ears, having him find out.

Then his eyes snap open and faces changes to one that wasn't happy at all. He takes the phone from her and grabs a hand. Starts walking towards his trailer. The feeling she was receiving was unsettling. This was a mistake of not having him come with her. "Gray let go."

"No way. Where are the keys." 

"In my purse."

"Give them to me now!" With her other hand she reaches into a inside pocket and takes them out. Gray hears them jingle in her hand. His other hand he reaches behind to have her place them into his palm. He puts them into his front pocket. They walk right up to the side door of his trailer. Opening it up with out letting go of her hand, and making sure she gets in first. 

The space inside was huge, could fit a small family. He had couch, t.v, a chair. There were two rotating chairs in the front. So the driver could turn around to come into the back after putting the trailer into park. There was a full bathroom, lots of cupboard space for food and everything else. The bedroom was in the back that a queen size bed. There was a other bed, the couch pulled out into one.

The living room was were she was standing in when he slams his door shut and locks it. "Gray... please."

"How could you. This is the second time you have left me out." His fist hits the counter and it makes her jump back. 

"Don't get mad."

"Mad, how should I be Amber." She takes a few steps back as he comes closer to her. Tears were falling from her eyes. 

"You were filming and I didn't want that to interfere with you."

He holds up her phone. "This is more important then a scene. Why!"

"I like I said you need to focus. We don't want people to know Gray." She wipes the tears with her jacket. 

"I miss out. I had that slip away from me. You tell me when you have appointment dammit." 

"Sorry...I didn't mean for it go like this. Sorry sorry. It will not happen again. Don't get mad, don't hit me."

Gray looks at her and can see she becoming that fear mouse again. "Crap Amber. I will never hurt you." Takes a few steps closer to her and she turns to go hide in the bathroom.

"Oh no Amber. You aren't hiding from me." Her phone gets thrown on the couch and he grabs a arm and turns her around to look at him. "I will never raise my hand to you. I am angry at you for spoiling the first time for me. I am not DAN!"

She cries harder and he wraps his arms around her. He lays her head on his chest. "Sorry sorry sorry." Her brief case and purse get drop to the floor. 

"Shhh you don't need the stress." Rubs her back to calm her down. "It's my baby too Amber. No more solo appointments." 

It takes awhile to still her sobs and her tears were drying on her face. "Truly sorry Gray." A last hiccup she did before wanting out of his hold. Pushing on his chest wasn't getting her away from him. She looks up at him. His hand touches her cheek and whips the last tear. 

"I know you are." He rubs her cheek with his thumb. The light in her eyes dim a little and he wanted to see them bright again. His eyes travels down to her lips. There was a tear that dip across her lips. His thumb brushed it away touching her lips. They where soft and would they be soft if his lips touch them too.

Wanting to find out, his head starts to lower to capture her lips. Amber heard a knock on his trailer door and a women's voice. "Gray, Juiva is here to see you. Juiva had some time off came for a visit." Hearing her voice snap him out of what he was about to do again. 

"You have a visitor Gray. A proper surprise for you today." His arms lets go of her and he holds up a hand. "Wait right there."

Going over to the door he opens it up to see Juiva. "Juiva your here, thought you couldn't make it."

"Juiva begged Zeref to let me come. Now I am here, can I come in."

"Hold on a second ok. I don't have to work right now until later. Can go somewhere" Shines a charming smile in her direction. Juiva in turn licks her lips in a lustful way. "Juiva is ready." 

"Can you wait right here and I'll come out."

"Sure, Juiva will plant her feet."

Gray closes the door and locks it. Takes the cell from the couch and walks over to her. He points for her to head in the back. Giving him a look that said why, it would be best to leave the trailer so they could do who knows what. Lucky for his neighbours it was soundproof to hear any sexual tenancy going on. 

"I have night time scene here later. We will be at our next location tomorrow."

"I will let your get some rest. Juiva should know as well."

"I am find for later. I will be heading out with her for supper. You are going to stay here."

"What? Gray I have never stayed in your trailer. I can go back to the hotel. If you hand me the keys..." He shook his finger in front of her. "Well I can take a taxi."

"Lay down." 

"Gray?"

"Lay down." Taking off her shoes she lays down the bed. With his hand he tells her to move over. Not to sure what is going on, she scoots over a little. He lays down beside her and props up his head.

Seeing her phone in his hand, he lays it down on her stomach. The apps comes back up on the screen. Looking at him then back at her phone, the recording starts again. "I am still mad, that I miss this in the doc office. I can hear clearly now, that is the baby."

"Mira said this that we can hear it again."

"Good. I will be there." He looks right into her eyes. "Right?"

"Yes, for sure." 

Listening to the 30 second recording a few times. Had Juiva start to knocking on the door. "Gray, Juiva is still waiting."

"Like said, this is more important. Juiva is the girl I have notch on my belt for now. This little one is my life forever." Amber puts a hand on her stomach, right beside her phone. The heartbeats stop as it ends the recording. This was a very special moment for her where no one should bear witness too.

His hand moves her phone out a way. There was a blanket on the other side of her. Reaching for it, he lays it on her right up to her waist. Looking at her stomach he wanted to touch it. The need was there, but he wasn't to sure he could do it. It was the same way the first other times too. He retracts his hand a few times to his side. The hand moves again to wanting to lay it on her stomach. It goes on top of her hand instead. 

What shock him next it was Amber moving her hand from underneath from his, laying it on top of his hand. He looks at her, she is smiling at him. "Amber?"

"Your hand move 7 times. I could tell you wanted to place it down on me. You couldn't?

"I have for awhile not to sure if you would have let me."

"My fear of being touched?"

"Yes, the baby is so small. Wanting to be close."

"Gray, Sorry. I can't....I.."

"I get it. Thanks for letting me now, if it can't happen when you are showing."

Juiva was now calling out to him and knocking again this time a little louder. Having a girl wait for that long anyone would get upset. "I will leave, so you can have Juiva in here." Siting up in bed had Gray push her down a shoulder.

"You haven't had your nap yet today. Most days when we had a longer break we go to the hotel. Stay here to rest, no need to head back."

"Gray, I can take at taxi."

"Nah, this is better. I want you here." 

He rubs her belly with his hand. "The both of you here." Moves his eyes from his hand to travel to look at her eyes.

"I'll stay, not like it though."

"Oh well, not letting you of my sight in case you hide something from me again."

"Gray, I will not do that anymore."

"I am sorry if I scared you."

Tears were falling down again remembering his tone. "It's just that, your voice."

"Shhhh See voice normal, no more shouting. I have to go before Juiva breaks the door." He pulls the blanket up to her shoulders. 

"I will have my cell."

"I doubt I will call. If I did, it will be for you to get back to work. Also be careful, with doing whatever you are doing with her."

"There is this place not to far from here where..."

"La la la la." She covers her ears.

He laughs seeing her react this way. Never has she let him finished speak of his sex play adventures. "Poor sport."

Getting up from his bed and she removes her hands from her ears feeling the movement of him leaving. "Make sure you eat something."

"Gut can't handle it."

"Try." He bends and puts a hand by her head. 

"Bye Gray."

"Thank you for the heartbeats. Send me a copy."

"Will do." He wanted to feel her stomach one more time before going. Thought it was best to head out.

"Later." His his moves in inches of her head. "Stay here."

Saluting him with her hand. "Yes sir." He kisses her forehead and walks away from her. That was the first time he has ever done that. Wasn't to sure what made him do it. Though he was close to kissing her earlier. The thought of what Lucy said earlier grazed his mind. 

"No going to happen." 

Opening up the door to his trailer he steps out. Amber gets on her knees and looks out of a window. He was walking hand and hand with Juiva and getting into the suv. "He is weird" Her hand goes over top to were he kissed her forehead. The suv goes out of her sight and she lays back down. Not wanting to really stay in the trailer. It wasn't her place, this was his. This was first as well laying on the bed. 

"I hope the sheets are at lest clean from whom ever he had has in here last." She did see him talking it up to a pretty brunette a few days ago. Can't remember the actress name, not fairly well known. She was playing a extra in one of the clips. 

Snuggling back down into the bed. Told herself to rest her eyes only for a few minutes then leave to go back to work. As soon as she close her eyes, she was asleep. The day carried on until late evening where everyone was back on set.

The sun had already gone down by the time Amber came out of the trailer. The nap rejuvenate her energy a little. She was still feeling tried. Trying to eat didn't pave off either, the smells make her nauseous. The plate that was in her hand went back to where she got it. 

Coming back with Juiva to the set had the reporters snapping pictures when they enter. Juiva smiled and wave her hand. The time with Gray was different, he wasn't paying much attention to her. When they went to a place they wanted to do it in. It was the only time he was in the moment. Making her cum with his fingers, rubbing her clit and putting fingers into her. Spreading her legs open for him to enter her. Kissing, touching and sucking on her breasts. The sensations were electrifying. They had a few rounds before eating out of supper. Having to get a call from Sting to come back. 

Juiva couldn't stay for to much longer. Zeref was there talking to Natsu when they walk in to see that the crew had changed everything up. Lucy was reading her lines, Amber was at the table sitting down and talking to Laxus. 

He was remembering and still hearing the heartbeats in his ear. A text still had to come through of the heartbeats. Wanting to save it to his phone to hear it when he likes. As Sting started to get everyone ready for more takes. Gray said goodbye to Juiva. A day off was coming for him, then a longer break was up for when they go back home for a week. That wasn't for other two or three weeks. Sting wanted to get as much done before the cooler weather was going to hit. Cedar had lots of rain this time of year. It shouldn't hurt the shoot, if the taping called for rain. It was those dray days he needed. The script did have them acting in the snow. 

After talking to Laxus for a time had drain all of her energy. The man wanted some advance on a fight he had with Freed. When she told him the story, she listen. Gave her option to what he should do. While they were talking, Amber was getting the feeling again of someone was watching. Not able to pinpoint where it was coming from set iciness down her spine.

Shaking her body had Laxus question her. "Cold?"

"No, something is off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's a strange feeling. I am not going to worry about it."

"What help?"

"I don't think so. Its me being paranoid."

"Paranoid, to what."

"Seams to me I am being watched. From where, I have no clue. I look and I see people, not the one that makes the hair of neck stand up."

"That is a little bit concerning." Laxus eyes around and he too didn't see anything out of the norm. Everyone was busy working, no one was looking at them.

"Maybe it's because I am expecting. Sensing others around me, like a higher ability."

"There is nothing off to me. It could be all you."

"As soon as it comes it goes away."

"Werid." His cell started ringing and looking at the id it was Freed. "It's him again, calling for frouth time. I have take it."

"Do so and talk to him. Instead of hanging up."

"I will take what you said under consideration."

"Please do. I am going to grab some water."

"I can get for you?"

"Need to move for a bit. I been finding that my leg will fall asleep."

"Talk to later." He waves as he goes off to answer his phone. 

Getting up from her chair she had to brace herself by holding onto the table. A sudden dizzy spell had her seeing double. Putting her a hand on her forehead hoping that it will go away soon. Not eating or drinking anything today. Had it finally hit her, she felt so weak. 

Dan was watching Amber from where he was at. Cobra had ask him to fix the light that was above her head, and to ask her to move. He had other plans wanting to scare her a little. His hand was on the rope to lower the light down. Light fixture was huge not a normal house light.

When he was working he would stare at Amber at for long periods. Imagine the plans he had in store for her. Wanting to silently cause her harm, get under her skin in his own way. Then when it felt right he would make his appearance. He had heard that she was having a baby. Not one for doing anything to a kid or baby. There were cousins in his family that had kids. Didn't mind them, but he didn't want anything to do with them. When he was in prison, he has seen what inmates do to someone who was a child predator. It wasn't pretty, they deserved what was coming to them.

Having heard that she was with child, he had to rethink his plans. Not caring for the life in her, he wanted to cause mental harm. It worked in the past, she was fearful. He didn't want to outright attack her, but do things here or there. Watching her stand by the table holding onto it. There was a plan forming. They were fixing some of the lights around the set. Cobra would bring them to Dan and he would change out the light or do some repair to it.

"Dan are you done yet got to move on to something else."

"Give me moment, undoing the knot."

"Did you at lest tell her to move so you could use the table." He wanted Dan to have a reunion with her. When he tells him to go see her, he will refuse. Why would he not want to see a past love or get back together with her. Not understanding why, he let it go for now.

"I got it undone lowering it now."

"Wait don't do that didn't you hear me."

"What did you say?" Dan turn and lets go of the rope.

"Do not let go of it! NO!" Cobra was reaching for the robe to pull it down, it was to late. He didn't make it, couldn't stop it.

At the same time Gray was laughing at Natsu joke. "That is a good one will have to tell my brother."

"I have a other one just as good. Two priest walk into a bar..."Natsu didn't get to finished telling the joke. From the corner of his eye. He sees Amber holding herself by the table and right above her the light was swinging. Then he hears someone shouting her name.

"Amber look out! Above you!" Lucy was making her way over to talk to chat with Amber with Erza. Seeing her be unsteady from the table had her concern. When she saw the light moving and falling down. She yelled out her name. 

Gray only sees this pink blur go past him. Turning to hear the shout to see Natsu sprinting towards Amber. Dropping the bottle that was in his hand he starts running too.

Everything went in slow motion. Looking up to see the light come straight down on her. Like a baby dear not able to move away from a car. Her heart starts pounding, she starts to scream out. Then she feels someone embrace her to go backwards and starts rolling on the ground. The light crashes and breaks the table along with her laptop.

"Amber!" Everyone that was near by was rushing over. She was on her side still being held by Natsu. Both of his arm were holding her securely.

"Amber are you ok?"

Her heart was still racing. "Let go of me please." Pushing on his chest to be freed.

"Sorry, didn't it to save you "

Gray makes it over and bends down to see if she is hurt anywhere. "Amber are you alright, let me get you up." How can something like that happen. In all of his years of working there was no mishap.

A crowd started to form around the three. Lucy, Erza and Laxus come running too. "I am fine Gray, just startled. I can get up on my own." She gets on her knees and a hands goes underneath her arms and lifts her up.

Standing and getting her balance still feeling dizzy. Almost going sideways a arm goes around her waist and pulls her into the persons body.

"Amber!" 

Hearing his voice behind her, she knew it was Gray holding her. "I am okay." Looking back to where she was. She saw the destroyed table, her laptop and phone was in that pile too.

"Oh no, My phone, the recording." Trying to get freed from him, his strength stronger. 

"Wait got to check you out. Amber."

"Let me go. The phone Gray, my phone." Gray was holding her tightly as she was struggling. There were drops being felt on his arm. Looking down he sees blood, he looks at her head there was cut above her eyebrow.

"Amber, you are bleeding somewhere. You need to see someone."

She wasn't hearing a word he was saying. "I have to get my phone." Still struggling his arms, he had to shift his stance and get her away from the table and the damage. 

Not knowing how she was able to do it. Also not thinking about the state she was in. She was removing his arm from her waist. Took only a few steps forward before she collapses. He catches her before she hits the floor. "We need paramedics, NOW!" Gray says it loud enough for someone to run as fast as they can to the first aide station. 


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was waiting outside of the hospital room. Gray had lifted her up into his arms and place her on a stretcher when they came running over. The paramedics took her over to the station, there was a nurse there too. Sting had faith in the emergency crew, but he wanted a nurse to be there for any serious cases. The nurse advised them to take her to Cedar Memorial.

"How could this had happened?"

"Gray calm down, man."

"How can I, Natsu. A light almost came crushing down on her. Never had a experience like this before. There were small minor things over the years, but not this."

"The nurse did say she will be fine. Probably has a bump on the head and the cut over her right eye."

"I know what she said. To have her pass out like that."

"At lest you caught her."

"Why don't you come and seat down. You are wearing a hole in the floor."

Lucy pats the chair next to her. He humbly sits down and slouches putting his head up against the wall. When she was taken in the ambulance, Sting shot down production for the rest of the day. Wanted to investigate on what occurred. There was no way anyone would resuming working after witnessing what they saw in front of them.

"When will they come out, they have been in there for awhile."

"I am sure they are taken every percussion necessary given she is pregnant Gray." Laxus was standing over by the window. It was his car they took to come to the hospital. They all rushed inside right behind the paramedics.

Gray hits the arm chair with his fist. If anything happen to the baby from being pushed out of the way by Nastu and rolled on the ground. He was grateful for his save, if only he gotten their sooner himself.

Laxus puts his hand on his shoulder. Clearly seeing he was agitated over the situation. Amber has been his Manger for years. If anything happen to his client he would be just as hurt as well. Natsu had a thick head, but he wouldn't want harm to come to him.

"Sorry guys, if anything happens to the baby. Amber will be hurt, and I would feel as trouble too."

"Gray, man. I held her as tightly as I could when I grab her. It was the only thing I think of doing."

"I know that, you were fast as lightning getting to her. It's just knowing how much she wants this kid. It's putting me at edge."

"We will be told soon of her condition and be able to see her. What of her brothers have they been informed, called?"

"I haven't thought of phoning the twins Laxus. Wanted news first and go from there. She has been talking to Mystogan because of her cat Happy. Regrading Jellal they are not on speaking terms."

"How come?"

"Not my place to say. I will phone one of them when someone comes out of that room." If Laxus where to find out that he was the baby father he doubt he would spread the word. There was no taking chances of word getting out. He still had yet to tell his parents. That will take place when he is on a longer break.

"I can give Jellal a call. We talk all the time."

"No need. Thanks for the offer."

"If you change your mind let me know."

"Sure Laxus."

A other 15 mins went by before someone was going to enter the room with a machine. Gray stands up goes over to the person before they slip into the room. "How is she?"

"Please sit Sir, we are almost done. The doctor will answer your questions in a few minutes. If you will move out of my way so I can get this in there." It was luck or a blessing that Mira was on call at hospital to replace a other co-worker that came down ill.

"What is that thing?"

"Gray that is ultrasound machine." Lucy being the only female in the hallway for now. Erza went to get coffee for everyone. They were uncertain how long of a wait it was going to be.

"Ohhh. They are going to check on the baby."

"Sir please." Stepping aside, the male nurse went into the room. Gray tried to take a peek before the door was shut. There was nothing to see, the nurse block his view.

"Dammit!"

The room was brightly lit as she slowly open her eyes and closed them again. Her head was throbbing and she could feel someone doing something to her head. Trying to sit up from her position to know what is going on.

"Ughhhh."

"Take easy Amber, putting stitches into your cut."

Opening up one eye she looks at the person who is putting a other stitch in. "Mira?"

"That is right. I am almost done here, then I can examine you again. You have a nasty bump on your head."

"I can feel it."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah, more so then I was."

"Was?"

"I had to hold onto the table when I got up from my chair."

"Your blood work will be here soon. I had the nurse bring in this?" He rolls over the machine and puts it by Mira. With scissors she snips off the string, and takes a band aide to cover up the cut. The tray she used gets moved away and the machine gets set up.

"Amber, are you feeling any cramping?"

"Ummmm I don't know. Why? Is something wrong?"

"A ultrasound will tell us more. I also brought this with me." She shows her the baby monitor, it's a different one from earlier on today."

Amber swings her legs off the bed and sits at the edge. Trying to stand up her legs wobble. "Amber what are you doing?"

"My phone, I have do a recording. Gray needs to hear it."

"You aren't going anywhere. Plus Gray is outside with a other people"

"I need my phone."

Mira ask the male nurse to put her back on the bed. "You aren't in any state to be looking for your phone. Right now I think you're a little bit mix up from your goose egg, use your hand to feel it for yourself. 

Her hand feels around and finds the bump on her head. Frowns at the mass and the bandage covering her wound. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her day or how it turn out. Not having the energy to move very well. The room spinning and she was seeing double. The nurse didn't need to help her. She sat back down on the bed and Mira helped with her legs.  
Then Mira instructs the nurse to leave the room, she can perform the rest with out any help. "Why don't you put your head back on the pillow. Going to put some of this stuff on you again. Remember that cold jelly that made you jump a little."

"Yes, I do."

"Good, here we go."

"Wait!" Covering her stomach Mira stops squeezing the goop out of the bottle. It gets laid down on the bed and having the doctor look at her.

"We need to check Amber."

"He needs to be here. Was mad, that I did other thing on my own. Didn't you say he was out there?"

"Yeah, along with a few other actors."

"Send in Gray, Mira."

"As you wish." Walking over to the door and opening it up had everyone standing from there seats. Mira couldn't say as to why he can enter, was able to fool them. "Mr Fullbuster, your manger has request for you to come in. She is asking about her phone, wanting to call family?" In her file she read that she had twin older brothers. Jellal was the next of kid that had to be called.

"I can call them."

"Can you please tell her that."

"Of course doctor."

"Gray tell her we are here for her."

"I will Lucy."

He closes the door on the group who are trying to get their own glimpse of her on the bed. "Please come over here Gray, you can stand on that side of the bed. So you know, she is a little bit out of it."

"Oh...is she going to be okay."

"We will know more after we check the baby. Amber wanted you to be here to see it as well."

"I would like to do a recording for you on my phone. "

"You did do that and I listen to it."

"I did?"

"See, she is still confused. "It will past, and lets continue." Mira puts the cold jell on her stomach, which cause Amber to jump again. Then turning on the monitor and taking the attachment from the machine she puts it on her stomach below her belly button.

"Lets see if we can find fetus."

In fascination Gray was watching on at the monitor for the smallest life form to be seen. He squint his eyes when Mira points to the screen. "There we have it, didn't take long to find it."

"That small dot Doc."

"It may look small Mr. Fullbuster, but Amber's belly has grown." Gray looks down at her stomach and can see a small baby bump was there. How he didn't notice earlier, when he had his hand there. "Right here as you can see is the heart beat in that dot."

"Wow, life is really inside of you Amber." He turns his head from looking at the monitor to see her face. There where tears falling from her eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I could have lost it? I wasn't careful."

Taking one of her hands into his and giving her reassurance. "Hey no, this isn't your fault. Sting is looking into what happen." Mira keeps the gadget on her stomach while she brings the doppler over. Turning it on, they hear the baby's heart beat."

"See Amber the baby is fine with a strong heart beat like before."

"Mira, is the baby really fine?"

"You are seeing and hearing it for yourself Amber." Wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiles up at her and nods. "Doing very well the both of you."

"If I lost the baby. My world would have crashed, I wouldn't be myself again." She looks over to Gray. He had sat down on the bed next to her still holding onto her hand. "I couldn't bring myself to ask you to do this again. I would have probably quit as your Manger and go live in the mountains for the rest of my life. Not showing my face to anyone again."

"Amber, if and I mean if that did happen. I would go through it all over again."

"You would?"

"Yes, no questions ask. To see that smile on your face looking at the screen. It's all I need." Mira eyes the two of them together. These two didn't know it yet, but there is something there. It will be only a mater of time before one of them realize that they belong together. Her pick would be Gray first. Amber still had her past to sort out and if a person comes on to strongly she will flee.

"Do the both of you want a picture of each or one?" Amber didn't see that the equipment was remove from her stomach. "Wait my phone I needed a recording."

"Amber you did it already remember and plus your phone is gone."

"Gone?"

"It was on the table along with your laptop and purse. Lucy has your purse, but we couldn't salvage your phone underneath the glass."

Putting her hand to her cut and shaking her head that felt like there was cobwebs blocking the event from her mind. "I remember looking up and see it coming down on me, then I was grabbed."

"Natsu got you and rolled you on the ground."

"I do vaguely remember him getting me."

"Try not to push it Amber. Let it come back naturally. Here you two go, I am able to print out a picture right here instead of sending it to the nurses station. I am going to look over your blood work."

"Thanks Mira." The picture in her hands she takes a finger and puts it over the small figure. "My baby is right there. It's right here in me growing." Putting a hand on her stomach and looking up at Gray. She has never said her thanks for his help. "Thank you Gray."

"Same here Amber." Touching her arm and giving her a warm smile. Mira walks back over to them after reading through the paper.

"Everything mostly checks out ok. I have to ask, did you eat anything today. Even when you last saw me?"

"I don't think so. I have tried, but smell of food makes me gag."

"From what you told me about standing up from the chair and holding onto the table you had a dizzy spell correct."

"Uh huh. The world was spinning right in front of me and if I let go of the table I would loose my balance."

"Try to eat something if you can't. Don't want you to be anemic and having to be in the hospital and hooked to a I.V. which we can still do now."

"Is it that serious Doctor."

"It can be Mr. Fullbuster."

"Gray please."

"Baby needs the food she eats. Helps in the develop of growth. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to skip meals, but for the whole day it can be extreme. Have smaller portions through out the day if you can. Make sure your drink and rest lots."

"In my line of work I am fairly busy. So much to do in a 24 hour period."

"Your work can be stressful right."

"It can be."

"Stress is not what you need. Can you cut down on the amount."

"No I can't."

"But she will." The women turn to Gray as he started talking. "I have seen the way she works. After she is finished on her laptop she stands around and watches me do a scene or talk to people that come by."

"During that time does she rest?"

"No, I can see to it that she does."

"Gray, there is no point to that. I can mange to do what I need to with the time that is given. I like to be a head of the game not fall back on it."

"Trailer can be of use."

"No, ok. I have use it today once that is plenty. Juiva is down for a bit, can't see myself in there when you need to occupy it."

"I will let you two work that out. I am being page." She has a pager in her hands when she took it out from her pocket. "Have other patience to see. I will see you at your next appointment."

"Amber can leave now, not needing to stay the night."

"As long she rest for the next few days she should be fine, if you do feel any cramping in the next 12 hours come back."

"Good I hate hospitals."

They weren't going to ask why knowing it was because of her past and getting beat up by her ex boyfriend. Mira collects the papers and clip board and starts leaving the room. "Take care Amber."

"I will Mira."

When Mira leaves it's just the two of them in they room. "Time to go and get you to the hotel."

"I guess it's late huh?"

"Well after 9pm."

Planting her feet on the hospital floor she stands up from the bed and starts walking to the door. The head was still giving her problems, but she didn't want to cause anymore problems for those around her. If she can make her eyes focus on the door and not see double it will be smooth sailing.

The door was open for her by Gray. Went forward first and waited for her to reach the door. He could tell she was still lightheaded and not walking great. The others that were outside waiting for her to come out were very excited.

"Amber are you alright." Lucy gave her a crushing hug. It almost knocked the air right out of her lugs.

"She will be fine Lucy, slight confused though. Kept talking about her phone."

"Yes, we were unable to claim it. I do have your purse right here." Handing it over to Amber to hold onto it had Gray taking it from Lucy.

"Her balance is a little off right now. Handling it now could make her go sideways."

"It will not Gray. I can very well held my own purse." Snatching it from his hand, had him raising his eyebrow at her. She put the strap on her shoulder and look to the group. "Shall we go. I am now free. All of you can go back to the set to continue to film."

"Amber, Sting shut production for the rest of the day."

"Wait why? It was the last day here. Laxus."

"It was because of you and getting hurt. Sting was not happy at all. Right now he is searching to see what cause the light to fall."

"This is not good. I will phone Sting and tell him to get all of you back there to continue or all of you will be behind schedule. Now where did I put my phone." Zips open her purse to look for her cell. Everyone looks at Gray and he nods his head.

A coffee cup gets thrown into the trash and Erza marches over to Amber. Placing a hand on her shoulder and getting her full attention. "It's fine if they miss one day of filming. We all know how Sting works and he will make up for it. He would rather see the people he knows safe and out of harms way then rushing to catch up."  
"Erza..."

  
"She is right ya know Amber. It's best this way, we were all worried for you. I don't think these three could even think of working after see what happen." Laxus was glad to see his friend that he has adored from the moment he was introduce to her in his grandfather office.

"But Laxus."

"No buts Amber. What is that in your hand?"

Looking down she forgot she had a the ultrasound picture. "Oh yes, this the first picture."

"Really I would love to take a look at it." Lucy and everyone gather around her and she holds it out for them to see. Gray had step back from everyone gathering. He folds his picture and puts into his back pocket. It was her moment to share of his baby. Just watches everyone gush over her and the picture. Lucy squeal, Erza had to tell her to be silent didn't want to disturb other patients. Laxus and Natsu were not to sure what to say. They were very happy to see her smiling over her little one.

Everyone had to break up in the hallway when a orderly came by with a bed and told them to move out of the way. It was their cue to leave the hospital. They all piled into the elevator head down to the main floor. Amber needed the rail to hold too and not to fall. She felt a hand go on top of hers. Looking at the hand follow the arm up to see Gray have a worry expression.

Whispers to him. "I am fine." Give him a thumbs up too. Lucy saw the the gesture and smiles to herself. How could they and anyone else not see how they look together. Erza and her didn't know the real reason as to why Amber didn't have anyone in her life. They were only told she had no interested in being with a guy. Was going to remain single for the rest of her life. They have seen the men on set check her out and talk to her and have their eyes and smiles light up their faces. With how many times someone would come up to her there was no response back. Amber was very guarded and Lucy wanted to know why. Erza never question it either, it wasn't their place to know unless she was willing to share it herself.

The elevator doors open they step out to head for the main entrance. When they got outside, Amber breaths in deeply. "Hospital smell always linger, but the fresh air will clear that away. Every time I step out of those doors in the past."

"Every time? How many times have their been?" Lucy looks at her friend thinking that was a odd thing to say. Gray didn't give her a chance to hear the answer. It wouldn't be wise for Amber to talk about it. Her mental state was on a break right now and he didn't want her to say a wrong thing.

"Laxus where did you park?"

Taking out his keys he press a button and he hears the car honk. "That way two rows back it's by that hummer."

His vehicle was bigger then the suv. It look like medium size van and it was able to seat everyone. "Get in all, the first stop will be dropping you and Gray off."  
The ride back to the hotel and everyone talking about different things. Amber wasn't paying heed to any of the conversation. Looking out the window and watching buildings and cars go by. The sun was already settling it down for it's sleep as the moon rises. There were clouds in the distance, the stairs were ready to shine. It felt peaceful at that moment, the events that took place only hours ago weigh on her mind. Touching her fingers to her bandage had Gray turn to look at her.

  
"Hurts?"

"Yeah."

"We will be at the hotel soon."

"Uh huh."

"Something wrong?"

"No just thinking of today. How close I was to not being here or us not being here."

"Sting will find out and let us know. Glad that both of you here."

To see the hotel and getting out Laxus van had Gray at ease. The waiting to hear word on Amber and seeing her. Made his motions go haywire, he at lest had good friends to keep him company and tell him everything will alright.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy."

Gray and Natsu pump fists. "Hey man, can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too."

Waving the van off and watching it go out down the road. Everyone had different hotels to go to. It felt bittersweet not having everyone not at the same one. Sometimes it was for the best, didn't want a whole bunch of reporters hanging around.

"Come lets head inside Amber."

The person at the front desk acknowledge them as they walk in and they head for their floor. The elevator up again had Amber holding on to the rail. It mess up her equilibrium and feeling like her feet where not touching the ground.

It stops on their floor they start to leave the elevator. Amber foot catches the crack in between the floor and the elevator. Tripping and stumbling right in front of Gray's eyes. He catches her before she does more damage to herself. Holds her and brings her closer to him.

"Did you get a dizzy spell from the ride up."

"No, not watching where I was walking."

"At lest I was here or you will be on the floor or having a other sprain ankle."

She looks down at her feet and moves each of them around to see if she did do just that. "Nope all good. You know this is becoming a habit."

"What is?"

"Having you catch me and being in this potion."

"That is wrong?"

"Well, I am not usually a klutz. It's always with you when this happens. Sorry that I am bothering you with my clumsiness."

"Not bother by it at all."

"We best head in or someone will see us."

Letting her go and walking around him to get to their room. Gray didn't understand why every time he has held her or lifted her up into his arms her body fit perfectly against his. When that thought came he batted it out of his head. "I have the key to open up the door."

Turning the door knob and letting her go in first before him. What she was seeing in her vision had her shutting her eyes tightly. "JUIVA! CLOTHES!" The women only hours before was knocking on his trailer and now here she was naked on the kitchen table with her legs wide open. Whip cream and strawberries on her body.

Gray wasn't expecting her to show up and seeing her on the table wasn't a bad view at all but now having him sharing a hotel room with his manger, there was a downside. "Juiva need to cover up with something."

"Juiva had heard of the production shutting down to an accident. I wanted to surprise you Gray with Juiva body."

"That you did, but could have called?"

Amber turn her body and face the other way. There was two options she can do. One was go into her room, close the door and remain their until hell freeze over. Two get a other room and get the image out of her head. That table is ruin for her to be eating on it from now on. Having the second option would be better. It benefit her for not walking in on Gray and Juiva doing the nasty in the room. It should have been this way from the beginning.

"Didn't call because Juiva wanted to see the look on your face when you walked in. Juiva wanted to have some delicious fun with you. We didn't have dessert at supper." She gives him a lustful wink.

That was the last straw for her to be hearing anything in a sexual nature. Not caring what the two of them was doing behind her back. It was her opportunity to leave the room. Hearing the door slam shut had Gray take notice that Amber left. "Why did she leave?"

"Now Juiva and Gray can be together for the rest of the night."

"Not the best time Juiva can you clean up I have to retrieve Amber."

"Juiva doesn't want too."

"I do, can ya. I'll be right back."

He goes out the door leaving her to ponder what just happen. Here she was waiting for him to enter his room and be ravish until morning. Now she is being told to clean up and not having sex. Something wasn't right with this scenario. Gray has never stop them from having intercourse. Himself was the one that lay down the rules of them being together.

"Juiva is not happy. He is not even here for me to talk this way." Picking up the paper towel from the counter she stars wiping herself off. "How could this turn out so wrong."

Her finger was on the button for the bottom floor before the elevator door closes. A male hand was able to keep the doors open for him to step inside. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a other room. I knew it should be this way from the beginning. We need each other space. That part of your life is yours alone. It's not a place for me to intervene when your conquest is waiting like a planter for food. Ughh food."

Hand goes to her stomach at the word being said out loud. The hope that it passes soon where she can eat normally again. She leans up against the wall in the elevator and not even pushing the button for the main floor.

"You aren't getting a other room. With the bump on your head and not eating. You need to be careful."

Closing her eyes she feels the pounding in her head. "I am careful."

Walking closer to her and putting a hand on top of hers. He looks at her closed eyes. "You almost trip coming out of the elevator. That isn't being careful or safe"

"Gray, I can't be in a room where you have a women over doing who knows what and in what places of the room."

"I can be discreet and keep it the bedroom and be quiet." He rubs her hand with his thumb. Is this how far he will get to touching her stomach. She didn't even see his hand being place there. Her eyes have train her to watch everything around her. Did the injury cause her slip up.

"Can't promise me that."

"I will and if need be. I will not have sex in the hotel at all. There are other places to do it in"

"La la la not listening to this.

"Amber I have ask you to trust me. I want you to believe that."

Opening up her eyes and looking into his. The belief was there and she has come this far in trusting a man. How far can this trust go or last. "What of her?"

"I'll talk to her. She will have to understand somehow. It's not like we are together, together. It can end anytime."

"I don't know Gray. I knew she was coming from your messages with her and what Zeref had called me about too. This is your private life I am invading on and it will not be right. Lets go back to the way it was. I have room, you have a room."

"No, not going to happen. We will not argue about it. I am fine with this arrangement. I will talk to Juvia."

"I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway."

"Never."

"Fine I'll stay, but if at any time. I feel it should be changed, I will not hesitate."

"Understood. I think we go back to the room now. I told Juiva to get clean up."

"Give me a minute." He removes his hand from hers to go open up the elevator doors. Then Amber grabs his hand making him turn around to have it place it on her stomach. "At lest this time you didn't move it million times."

"I thought you said you can't let me touch you."

"Probably it's the concussion effecting my judgment. Its your saving grace period." Smiling up at him and closing her eyes. This day was finding hitting her, she was ready to crash.

"Thanks." He leans beside her and her hand was now rubbing his. If he can have more moments like this to know his baby. It will make him jump over the moon in happiness.

"I am ready to call it a day."

"That tired are you."

"Yes. I am. With working, not having energy because of the baby. I feel all spent out, need a one of my drinks."

"No way are you having those."

She grins. "Mother hen. Lets go before she comes walking out in the hallway naked."

"That would be entertaining."

"Ewwww do you ever stop."

"Stopping now."

Getting off the elevator a second time and she was hoping that when she opens the door Juvia will be dressed. Not having to look at her breast or vagina will be imprinted in her mind for a long time.

Covering her eyes with her hand as she step inside into the room. "Juiva are you dress now?"

"Juiva is Amber and sorry."

"Didn't except to find you that way when coming in."

"Juiva didn't think about see you as well."

"There is a reason for that Juiva."

"Juiva wants to know what Gray has to say."

"With Amber pregnancy she has been having a hard time. I was concern and thought we could share a hotel room."

"Juiva's Gray is sharing a room with his manger." Frowning and turning her head to look at Amber and her facial expression changed to angry.

"I have my own room over there Juiva."

"There are two rooms?"

"Yes. Right now I am going to mine. My head is throbbing and cloudy need to sleep. Goodnight you two."

"Want me to bring in some pills."

"No thanks."

The room stay still until Amber went into her room and closed the door. Juiva suddenly wraps her arms around Gray and kisses him. "Mmm Juiva is needing Gray now. I was looking forward to be eaten by you."

"Juvia lower your voice. Amber will not stay here if we are making to much noise."

"Juvia is not please, she can't lower her moans." Standing on her tiptoes she starts sucking on his earlobe. Her hand travels down his chest and undoes the button to his pants and zipper. Then reaches inside his underwear to feel his penis waking up to her rubbing him.

"Mmm Juiva. We can't do it out here." Taking her hand he leans her over to his bedroom door and opens it up.

"Hoping for Juiva to have fun out here or out there." She points to the veranda and wanting to have sex outside and be noticeable for all to see.

"That would be great if Amber wasn't here to which she is. How about we make this a challenge of sorts."

"Juiva likes a challenge."

"Great, can you keep your voice low while I eat you out. Can't make any noise at all. If you do I will stop."

"I guess Juiva will accept." He pushes her on top of his bed and closes the door. Instead of removing all of her clothes he takes off her pants and underwear. The little patch of hair still bugged him. This was a peace offering for her, they will have to find other places or go to her hotel room. That didn't sit right with him, he wanted to still be close to Amber in case she needs him.

Spreading her legs and liking her clit once he hears her moan. "Remember." His head lifts up to look at her.

"Yes Juiva will try. Now make me cum Gray. Make Juiva cum."

"Cum as much as you want if you can make it through the challenge with out being loud." As he was looking at Juiva, her face change to the women in the other room. Gray had to shake his head for a moment he thought he was seeing Amber in front of him. He thought he was hearing her voice too.

"Please make me cum Gray. Pleasssseee." The way Amber was begging him in his vision had him wanting to hear her moans and to hear how loud she will get. As soon as he wanted it to happen Juvia was back in his sight.

"Gray? Juvia wants to know you are ok. You aren't moving, something wrong?"

"Nothing." Putting Amber out if his thought awhile making Juiva cum felt wrong. In the past he had fantasize other women while being with a different girl. This shouldn't so hard to do. What is going on with him.

Going no father then he did with making her cum a few times. Gray didn't want to have intercourse with her. They laid together on the bed until she had fallen asleep. Making a excuse saying he had a long day. Tomorrow was going to be even longer since they had to make up time. Maybe sharing a room was effecting him in some way. Spending all this time together, there was no wrong with it. Why did she appear in front of him like that? Why did he want to do with Amber and not with Juiva? Was it time for them to go their separate ways and have a new girl on his arm? Before he fell asleep he had some thinking to do.

At the location Sting was talking to Cobra. Finding out the cause to what happen had him up in arms. The equipment was check every day so accidents like this did not happen. "Cobra your are in charge of overselling everything. Can you explain it to me?"

"Sorry Sting I wasn't here at that spot. My new hire help and I where going do that light but we were busy fixing a other one at the same time."

"So you have no idea how it would have come loose?" Sting had checked the rope and it was still intact, not cut or anything else wrong with it.

"Don't know what to say. We have a few other stage hands, maybe when one of them was checking on it they didn't make sure to see if it was secure enough."

Sting wasn't to sure if he should believe him or not. Cobra has been working with him for years and mishaps has never taken place. There was no time to fine a replacement and Sting gave people second chances.

"Well, if this what you are saying is true then I have to take your word for it. I want you to tell your hire hands to double check everything from now on. I don't want a other accident like that again. The person that got hurt is pregnant. I would hate to see her injury again, understand."

"I do Sting and I'll make sure the guys know it too. Sorry she was hurt, is she ok?"

"Erza send me a message she is at the hotel. Has a bump on the head and is a little confuse. Also has bandage over her right eye. Could have been so much worse Cobra."

"I know, I will get the tech guys to fix her laptop and phone."

"Her phone is garbage, and if we can get the hard drive and transfer everything over onto a new lap top that will be good."

"I will go buy one in the morning."

"I will do that. I am in charge for everything here, I will give her my forgiveness for what took place. Now leave everything is shut down for tonight. We start tomorrow at 8am."

"Right, heading out now."

Sting turns and walks away from Cobra. "I will send her some roses too." Looking over the area where the light was and the table. Shaking his head thinking that how could this be possible. Every detail had to be prefect, there was no cutting corners in show business. One move can ruin a career.

Getting his backpack and leaving from the side entrance and walking towards his car. "Psst." Cobra looks around to see who made that noise. He sees a person stepping away from a big oak tree.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to know how it went."

"You are lucky Dan I didn't fire your ass."

"I told you I was sorry. I didn't intend to let go of that rope, but I couldn't hear you."

"I had to cover for the both of us. If he found out that I was there beside you when it happen and I could have prevent it. We will be looking for other work."

"Man I am sorry really. I need this job."

"Got to be more careful Dan. She got hurt, your ex got seriously hurt."

"She did?"

"A bump on the head and bandage over the eye. Probably from that cut."

"I know her, and she is a strong cookie. Can pull through anything that life throws at her. You would be surprise." He grins at the other guy. It thrilled him knowing she was harm by him. Now that was done, he had to be careful for the next time. Can't do something else right away or attention would gather to incidents happening. Then if someone piece it together, he will be back in prison. No way he was going to return. This his freedom and he had a lot to make for. It was to cause misery for her. Enough to get her fearful again, then to strike when ready.

"I got go. We have to be here at 8am, Dan."

"I will be here." Cobra gets onto his motorcycle and drives away. Dan looks back at the set and lights up a smoke in his hand. Takes a deep drag from it and blew it out of his mouth.

"Yes I will be here for all the fun. You like fun don't you Amber. What else can I do and do to you." Throwing the smoke onto the road and walking down the street. Dan started working on his next plan. There were so many things he could try, but he couldn't be seen doing. Today was a close call. When he was watching her from where he was it worked in his favour. "I am feeling lucky tonight I am going to find a slut and have my way with her until morning."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the aroma of coffee being made had Amber getting out of bed to put on her robe. It's been a few weeks since her last cup that Gray caved in to brew some for her. Slowly opening up the door to peer out. Not to sure what she would find or what position they would be in. Gray promised to keep it pg13 and keep to it in his room. Inching with her feet over to the coffee pot. Her hearing had picked up both voices in the bathroom.

A cup came down from the cupboard. The cream and sugar were at the bottom. Pouring the perfect liquid to the rim. Checking for a bathroom door to open at any moment. When she was still in the clear walks over to the veranda sliding door. The morning breeze moved her uncombed hair. It was still up in a pony from the night before. To tired to take it out and brush it.

Sitting on a chair and putting her feet on the other one. Reaching for mug that was put down on the table. Her lips touch the cup, tipping it upwards to savour the first sip to her tongue. "Ahhh heaven." Not knowing how long those two were going to be, she had to drink and hide the coffee cup in the dish washer.

He was fully dressed when he came out of the bathroom. A shower had rejuvenated his sex drive. Claiming Juvia twice under the shower head in the early morning. Leaving her to get ready he was going to start on breakfast, but first was going to check on Amber.

Seeing that her door was already open he looked inside the room. She wasn't in the bedroom, there were a few places she would be. Bathroom was rule out and no sign of her in the living room. His eyes looks to the veranda and there she was, with a mug in her hands. "You're caught now."

Gray can tell that some of the coffee was gone from the pot. He made five cups and it reach the top. Walking over to the screen door and waiting for his chance. Gently opening up the door for her not to notice him.

"It's a cool day and having a other cup would warm me up." The cup goes to her lips and before she takes a drink the cup is gone from her hands. "A bath will warm you."

"Awwww Gray I was enjoying that."

"Oh well you know you can't have any."

"Come on it's one mug, please."

"No, and I can't believe you sneak around getting this."

Crossing her arms she pouts. Loosing the simplicity of what she loves puts her into a mood. "I can have some when I want too. Plus it was easy to grab, when your attention is elsewhere."

"That makes it right."

"Sure does, no coffee, smokes or my drinks. Do you have any idea what kind of withdrawals I am having. If I have to slithered to get what I am missing so be it."

"I have been helping you."

"Been hovering like a watch dog."

"Making it so you stay healthy, eating right."

Frowning at him and keeping her arms cross. "I want to drink and smoke whenever I like. Can't stop me."

He flings the rest of the coffee over the rail. "There can't have that now. Since you said smokes do I need to check your purse."

Standing up fast from her chair she glares at him. "Don't go near it!"

"That answers my question." Storming back inside and walking past Juiva as she was watching the argument unfold.

Not bothering to say good morning she goes into her bedroom and slams the door. "Juiva can tell she is in a mood. Woke up on the wrong side of bed "

"Her head must be bugging her, and she can't drink coffee, one of her favourite things in the morning."

"Juvia can't relate but I'll have a cup. Zeref texted will be here soon."

"Why is he here?"

"He wanted to see his brother, Juiva believes. Also got some work this way."

"You are here for awhile?"

"Juvia wanted to come alone but Zeref wanted to make sure I work too."

"You can tell me more as I get started on breakfast for all of us." Washing his hands at the sink first. Proceeds on cracking eggs into a bowl. Juvia watches and talks about what she is doing. Gray gets a pan on a stove and turns on the element. With a fork he beats the eggs and puts in onions and tomatoes. Omelette was something easy to make and light for Amber to eat. He hopes that this morning, she will be able to keep it down. There was one full shelf in the cupboard with soda crackers. Those were for the days she couldn't take anything down. The crackers help to some degree.

The egg batter gets put into the hot pan and he begins shredded cheese over top. "No cheese for Juiva, Gray."

"This one is for Amber, I'll make yours after hers."

She did not like that one bit to have his manger being fawn over instead of her. Having her getting breakfast first. It was the same way back at home before they started filming. They worked together, but who was sharing his bed. "That's me." Saying to herself in her head. It please her to see them fighting when she came out of the bathroom. Mostly they talked about work or other casual topics. Gray's focal point should be on her only, no other women. He has told her a few times already he has taken other women home, even when they talked on the phone she could hear a women in the background. Can't he be satisfied with her and no one else.

Juiva turns her head to see Amber coming out of the bedroom with a towel and clothes in her hand. Her guess it would be having a shower, hoping for cold water to rain down on her. When she walks over to the table their was a knock at the door. "I'll go answer it."

"I have your plate almost ready for you. Sit down I'll get it."

Ignoring Gray all together, she heads to the door. There wasn't just one person standing behind the door, but a whole group of them. Opening it up had everyone coming in before asking for them to enter. There was Lucy, Erza, Natus, Laxus, Sting and Zeref.

"Why are you all here?"

"Amber!" They call cheered her name and she got hug by Erza and Lucy. Erza grip had more strength to it and could have swore she saw stars floating above her head.

"Erza...can't breath."

"When I saw you I had to give you a hug. How are you feeling? Been still worried for you after dropping you off."

Touching the spot where the band aide was and remembering what happen yesterday. "It hurts, the fog from my brain had lifted. Shouldn't you all be on location."

Sting comes in and hands her 12 dozen roses. "These are for you and my apologies to what happen to you. I have gone and review and talk to Cobra. Thought it was a good idea I came here first thing in the morning. You two don't have a car to take you to the location remember."

"Sting these are beautiful, you didn't need to go out of your way for flowers. It wasn't your fault." Placing the red roses on the coffee table to enjoy smelling them later.

"It was on my watch and I take these things seriously."

"Come in everyone take a set in the living room. Sting you can tell us more." Stepping aside to allow her friends to walk in. Zeref was here to pick up Juiva, he to wanted to know more.

"Amber why don't you eat now. I'll take over asking Sting questions." A chair was pulled out for her at the table and points for her to take it. Turning her head away from Gray she goes into the living room. Still mad at him for taking her coffee away. There was no chance of him getting at her smokes either.

Natsu was over by the stove sniffing what is being cooked. His stomach was rumbling didn't eat anything in the last half hour. "Gray man, make some for me too."

"Natsu you just had breakfast."

"Laxus that was minuscule of food."

"He can have my plate. Not hungry right now anyways. Does anyone what food? I am sure Gray will be more then happy to help."

"If it's not much trouble for him." Laxus was eyeing her plate too and it looked really good.

"No, it's not. The one thing you might have to be concern about is him taking your coffee and throwing it over the railing." The looks that everyone was giving each other suspected that Amber wasn't happy. They have all seen her get mad or angry at someone. Very rarely did these two fight in public.

"You know maybe I'll past."

"Please don't Laxus. Have whatever you like, the fridge is right over there."

"If you excuse me I have to go the washroom. The towel and clothes where still in her hands she makes a run for it before Gray could stop her. He was not showing a kind face that had people accustom to.

"Help yourself all, there is plenty. I will be right back, need to talk to Amber before she hops into the shower." Leaving the area he heads down the small hallway to the bathroom and taps on the door.

"No coming in, door is locked."

Checking the door to see if it was truly locked. Finding that it wasn't he opens it up. The days she has morning sickness she leaves it unlock for him. He will even get out of bed hearing her to come beside on his knees.

He comes in, closed the door and kneels beside her. His hand gently rubs in circles on her back. It soothes her and she doesn't jump anymore when being touch like this. It was progress and he hope that by doing this, she will let him feel her stomach when the baby starts moving.

"Amber...you have to eat."

Shaking her head and waving a hand around. "I can't, give the food to Juiva or one of them out there."

"You know what Mira said, and she almost put you on I.V yesterday. I don't think you want that and neither do I. Can make you something else."

Throwing up into the toilet can be heard from the others in the living room. They now understand why she didn't want to eat. "Maybe I should go down there and see if she is ok?"

"Lucy, I think she is fine been use to it for a these last 8 or 9 weeks now. We women go through extraordinary things."

"Erza I know that, we are her friends. Want to help her through this give her my support."

"We will and pretty soon we get to take her shopping. Going to have a blast." She claps her hands, they were going to shop and shop big.

Zeref and the rest of the men try not to listen to the girls talk, and Juiva was drumming her fingers on the table. Again his attention was on Amber and not on her. She was waiting for her breakfast to be made by him. Wanting to show Gray how thankful she was by suggesting they go back into the bed room. Now her manger is here probably wanting to leave in hurry.

"Natsu don't be rude and eat everything he has."

"Come on brother the food is good try it." Not trying to swayed his brother Zeref took to grabbing a plate of his own. He had just a big appetite as Natsu. The rest of the group also joins in cooking a breakfast meal.

Sitting back against the wall and taking a tissue to wipe her mouth. The sensation of puking has past. Resting until she has energy to get up. Then to have that same energy to have a shower.

"Go back out there. I am good for now."

"Are you sure?"

"The longer we stay here with all of them, the less time you guys have on filming. Sting can be a tolerate man, this is his project and time, weather are a factor. We need to leave soon."

Getting up from the floor she puts down the lid of the toilet seat and help herself to stand. She didn't want to tell him that she was feeling dizzy, just like yesterday before the light crashing. Gray could tell something was up. There was a little sway at first and her hand touches the counter top. "Going to brush my teeth and get going for the day."

He reaches up his hand takes a loose strain from her messy hair and puts it behind her ear. "Your dizzy?"

"Yeah, same as before. It will past." She missed that up, blurted it right out of her mouth.

"With some food."

"Gray..."

"Amber don't argue, not about the food, coffee or smokes. I want those in my hand before we leave."

"Don't tell me how to run my life, I hate being control. Always had to please, to make sure I didn't get...." Thinking about him made her turn to lift up the lid again. Gray was right there doing the same thing as before.

"Crap Amber. It's not about controlling you and I wouldn't do that. I been doing a lot of reading and I may be getting ahead of myself with eating right. It's for you and the baby. You have to tell me these things of your past. I wouldn't know otherwise."

Flushing the toilet again and closing the lid she turns to him. "I don't want my life a open book. You know to much already, let it go."

"Your book is your own and I am part of those pages. I can't turn a blind eye even if you want me too." Sighing and putting a hand to her forehead. These weeks of being in the same hotel room with him had him asking a lot of questions.

"Leave me, out the door you go. Shoo need my shower." He moves around her and starts turning the taps on. Touching the water to feel the temperature and putting the plug in. Beside the tub there was a bottle of bubble bath he picks it up and pours a cap full in.

"You are dizzy have a bath. Why stand to loose your balance and end up with a other cut or bump on the head."

"Gray I could of done all that."

"I doubt you would have. Humour me alright. I am going to talk to Sting and see if he found out anything."

"It was accident."

"That had you going to the hospital."

"I lost my phone and laptop."

"Can get it replaced"

"I can't get the recording replace and I didn't even send it to you."

"I heard it again when you were on the hospital bed. It was awesome to hear the heartbeats. Don't need a recording."

"Gray, I am sorry. I wasn't careful and I would have lost it."

"Remember what I said, I do it all over again."

"Vaguely." Stepping around her to reach the bathroom door he turns the knob.

"Do not be to long and get more dizzy from the heat."

"I'll be fine."

"I can help you get in."

"Ha! No way that will happen. Not undressing in front you."

"I can keep my eyes closed."

"Sure playboy."

"I am a gentleman too."

"Those eyes are for Juiva. Now go, find out more." Turning her back to him as he is closing the door. He stands there to listen to hear if she would pull the plug and have a shower. To his amazement she chooses to have a bath. Hearing the water splashing as she gets in.

"Good girl"

"Gray!"

"Making sure."

Going back to the others he sees Laxus had taken over cooking on the stove. Zeref was sitting on the couch eating what was on his plate. Lucy pouring coffee and Erza was doing orange juice.

"Wow you guys any food left or do I need to go shopping."

"Like you said there is plenty of food. You guys are really stocked up." Laxus hands him a plate and motions him to seat down. He goes back to using the turner spatula to remove a other omelette from the pan. Gray takes his plate and goes over to the table. Juiva was still waiting for food from him. Right now there were more pressing matters and that was to ask Sting what he found out.

"Here you go Juiva have this."

Looking down at the plate and back up at him. She gives him a very weak smile. Showing her unhappiness in being offer a other's man cooking. Not wanting to start a fight and letting her real-self to appear. Had her graciously taking the plate from him. Natsu already consumed what Gray had made for Amber and now he was on his third plate. He goes over to the cupboard and pulls out a package of crackers and sets them on the counter.

At the couch Sting puts down his cup of coffee and takes a other bite of food. Home cooking was a nice touch instead of always eating out or having the food from the caters at the location. Seeing Gray coming over to him to take the spot beside him. Moving his plate over to make room for him.

"Not going to eat."

"After I hear what your findings where."

Everyone in the room still there chewing and laying down their utensils to hear what he has to say. It was fighting for most people in the room to bare witness to the events yesterday. Not everyone had slept good from the previous night. Their minds where filled with the possibility that it could have been them under the falling light.

"I talk to Cobra and he didn't really tell me anything. He said he wasn't even near that area at the time."

"So no one was near by?"

"Nope not a one. He said that him and his men where checking out the lights and other equipment that day."

"How can no one make sure a light that big not be checked on."

"I keep thinking that as well. Cobra has always been reliable and his work has prove that."

Laxus and Natsu took to sitting in the rest of the couch and the girls stay at the table listening in. It was a little disheartening to hear that nothing was found that could have cause the light come down.

"He is a strong worker and always there in a pinch Sting. Is there really nothing else that you found or took notice of."

"I check over where it was tie up. The rope, the additional wiring where still intact. Cobra believes it came unloose over time. That is why he checks everything periodically."

"This sucks! Nothing of this magnitude has every happen in all my years of working. Sometimes a camera has not been working or prop was misplace or something."

"I think everyone here knows how you feel Gray. I take full responsibly for it. If Amber were more seriously hurt. I would hang up my directors hat. "

"Don't say that Sting. You make great movies." All men and women turn to see Amber had come back out from the bathroom. She was fully dressed in her business suit with her hair up in the normal pony tail with a little bit of make up added.

Sting stands up from the couch and walks over to her. Her eyes watches his movements and he takes one of her hands into his own. "I am so sorry. I feel at a loss to what to do."

"I have a bump on my head and cut. I was check out at the hospital and the baby is fine." Her other hand goes on her stomach. Knowing this wasn't Sting fault, couldn't blame him for it. "We all here have worked with you more then just once. From what I know of you and how studious you are in over seeing everything. You're eyes can't be everywhere, there is not point in saying if I only had eyes in the back of my head."

"Amber..."

"I am not mad at you for this. I should have been more careful."

"No you don't put blame on yourself. You were only in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am glad you and your baby will alright."

"Thanks Sting, you are a great friend." Hearing the word friend stab him in his heart. Sting leans closer and kisses her cheek. His feelings he has for her will be put on the back burner. With all the moves he has tried over the years, not once has he been successful.

"You are great one too Amber." Smiling into her eyes he wanted so much to have her on his arm. If he wasn't the guy to be, he hope their would be someone that would break that wall she is clearly holding up.

Gray moves from his seat and stand beside Amber. The smell of body wash and shampoo filled his nose. Thinking she smelt great had him mentally shaking his head. What was going on with him. There was no time to analyze a conclusion to it.

"I was going to tell you later what Sting would say."

"I know, couldn't stay in the bathtub with all of you here. Plus there is still a long day ahead of us."

"She is right, best to finished our food and get going. We have to be at two locations today. Start on the day filming in the new area and tonight back at the old set." Sting was ardent to wrap up on the night time section. If the accident didn't occur it would be much better day.

The eating breakfast carries on with a much livelier conversation. It was best to put the past of yesterday to rest and look forward. Amber goes over the cupboard to get the crackers that Gray had way to much stock of. Seeing them already on the counter had her head shaking. If she wasn't feeling this way, would he be reading her mind.

Ripping open the package she starts chewing on the salted cracker. Watching everyone eat, she was envious that they could keep down their food. "When this is all over I am going to order a whole smorgasbord on my own."

When everyone was done and they had clean up to put everything all away and dishes into the washing machine. It was time to go and get on with show biz. "With losing my phone and laptop I feel bare with out them. Not having my briefcase with me is unusual."

"Speaking of laptop Amber. I having my tech guys to see if they get the hard drive out ours and transfer everything over to a new one. It's to make up for what you lost and it's on me."

"Sting that is nice of you. Didn't have to go that far. I could have picked up a new one today. I do send a backup copy to my main computer at the office."

"I insist, let me do this. I wasn't to sure if you did back up your work."

"I do all the time, can't loose anything even the smallest of emails I save."

The group heads the front door. Laxus and Natsu said their goodbyes first. Why say goodbye when the will see each other soon. Following them were Lucy and Erza. They were making plans to see her later in the day. Juiva wasn't rearing to go yet. She wanted alone moment with Gray being being dragged away from Zeref.

"You have two minutes I see you downstairs." Heading out the door leaving Juvia to say her goodbyes to Gray. Sting and Amber where in the living room talking about today time table. With out her laptop she had to make notes in her head to write down later.

"Juiva is going to miss Gray."

"We will see each other soon and call to make plans."

"Can Juiva ask for a whole day with Gray. A free day you have coming up?"

"Yeah not for few more weeks, then after that I will heading home for a longer break. It was suppose to be sooner. Sting wants to get as much in before cooler weather hits." Wrapping her arms around Gray and looking up at him with her big round eyes. He wrap his arms around her as well and leans down for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss didn't want to have Amber say take it the bedroom.

"Juiva will call Gray later."

"If I don't answer due to shooting leave a message." Juiva phone started buzzing with her manger number popping up on screen. "I guess your time is up Juvia." Leading into her ear he whispers telling her how he liked making her cum in the shower. The next time they see each other they could do more.

"Always looking forward to Gray making Juiva cum. Maybe next time we can have that dessert plate." Winking up at him and touching his manhood by pressing her hand against his jeans. Rubbing her hand to make him hard and wanting to hear his moan. Gray took her hand and put it beside her.

"Not in front of Amber, Juiva."

Taking a peek in her direction, Juiva glared at Amber. Having all these rules or guidelines he must follow. What right did she have to mandate his life like this. It was his sex life and he could do what he wanted. There must be away to get his manger to loosen up or take a hike forever.

He walked Juiva over to the door and gave her one last kiss and wish her a good day. After closing the door he goes into his room to grab his backpack. What ever this day brings he had to have extra of clothes. There were stuff in his trailer to he can wear, but to have a backpack close to him was easier.

"I am ready to head out." Sting and Amber turn to Gray to see that he was set to go. She had to grab her purse and was ready too.

"If you guys still want me to drive ya, lets go."

"Actually Sting, I am going to take a taxi. You can take Gray with you. I have to by a new cell and get all my contacts notified of the change. Can't work with out a phone at lest."

"Understood and I will have the new laptop ready for you by the end of the day or even sooner."

"I will meet you at your car Sting. I want to talk to Amber first."

"Sure no problem work is starting." Sting leaves the two of them alone and heads down the elevator. The room was very quiet compare to before. Having everyone there felt nice, it was like enjoy time with family.

"It was fun to have everyone here. Be good to do that again at some point."

"Yeah it would." Gray was staring at her waiting for her to hand over something he ask her to do.

"I am going to call down to the front desk to get that taxi. I will message you with my new number."

"Amber had it over."

"What?"

"The smokes I told you I wanted them before we leave."

"I don't have any." Clutching her purse close to her side, he knew she was lying. Walking over to her had her backing up to the kitchen counter. He puts both of his hands on each of her pinning her into place.

"Gray...I don't have them." This was something she wasn't willing to give up. The last package she had he had thrown it out into the street. Having a car crush them underneath the tries.

"Laying." He reaches for her purse and she was holding onto it tightly. Removing a hand from it's hold. Zipping open the purse he puts a hand inside as he eyes watches her face. He feels around in the bag and it doesn't take long to find it. Pulling it out and showing her that he found it had her turning her face from him.

"No more."

"I can't do that Gray. Do you want me irritable, unhappy. Be mad at you or annoyed. I need my smokes and coffee."

Putting the smokes on the counter and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Even on your worse days you smile. I can live with all the withdrawals."

"What about everyone else. I don't think they can. Gray please allow it." Having one of his hands move down and lay on her waist. With his thumb he rubs at her side."

"What about the baby? Not good for him or her." He wanted his hand on her stomach this was as close as he was going to get.

"Fine, have it your way. Take all what I have away from me. Be that controlling person and I will never have a say." She pushes down his arms and walks away from him. Grabbing her back into his chest he puts his arms around her waist and holds her close.

"I am NOT doing this to control you. Doing it for this little one here." Laying her head back against him and tears fall from her eyes. "Don't cry."

"Gray you have no clue what it feels like to be scared of each move you make or what I had to say. Even a sneeze or a word I was put on edge. My life was not in my hands, took years to be free." He puts his head on tops of hers and looks to the ceiling. What is he suppose to do?

"I can't image what your life was like with Dan. I would probably hit a wall thinking about it. I don't want to see you smoking. I thought I was helping."

Sniffling and wiping her tears away. Of course he wouldn't know what it was like. What he has heard from her already had him clinching his fist at her stories. "Gray please."

"You are begging." Nodding her head, he removes his hands from around her. She steps forward taking a napkin from the holder and blowing her nose. "I am not liking this one bit. We can't get into this more since Sting is waiting."

"I have to get a cell. I'll talk to you later." With out turning around to look at him, she heads for the door. Not being able to convince him of what she feeling might be hopeless. Then again she can't leave yet. His hand holds the door closed. It made her look at him and was ready to speak when a smoke goes between her lips.

"Here have one to calm yourself down. Begging is cheating to get what you want."

Taking the smoke into her fingers. "Thanks."

"Remember I am not out to control you."

"I know, it feels like it though."

"I am going to held onto these. Don't buy anymore please."

Looking to the floor she didn't want to concede to him. It was going to be hard, and she knew he was trying to help her because of the baby. "I'll try not to buy more."

"Good. You can do it." He opens up the door for her. They both head out into the hallway and he locks the door. When they get to the lobby he goes over to the front desk and gets them to call a taxi for her.

"I can do that. Sting is waiting for you. I will see you later."

"Later." He stands close to her and looks down at her. "I'll have you rest when I see you."

"We will see."

"I got you to do it the other day."

"That was fluke."

"Nope, you were tried. Can see it in your eyes."

Pushing on his chest. "Go! Work." He takes a step forward and kisses the top of her forehead. Watching him head out the doors to Sting truck had her touching her head. "You are weird. Why do that?"

The clerk at the desk had a big smile on her face. Seeing one of the actors up close and showing a display of affection. "You are one lucky girl having the actor Gray Fullbuster fawn over you."

"We aren't together. I am his manger and he is seeing someone."

"Oh really, Okay. Didn't look that way to me."

"Believe me there is nothing there."

"As you say miss."

What strange talk to have with someone she didn't know. They didn't have clue how their relationship was. It was on of a Manger and Actor nothing more was included. If people saw it differently they can look again.

"Your taxi is here miss."

Leaving the hotel front entrance had her getting into the back seat of the taxi and telling the driver were to go. With the smoke she was given it lay in her purse to use when she wanted it. The next weeks and months that are coming are going to be changing. How they were about to change was going to be overwhelming for her. The life she was living until now was going to open her heart again. Will she be able to take back what she thought was gone and be renew to experience a passion that will swipe her away. There in the shadows was lurking a painful past that was going make reappearance. Can she be able to overcome it all. 


	14. Chapter 14

The filming of the movie was still going by Sting slate. They were able to finished the last scene in the previous spot before tackling the other locations. Amber got to upgrade her cell and Sting gave her a new laptop. There were days that were so busy that it was hard for her keep up. The energy she had before excepting wasn't there. When Gray could tell she was tried he made sure she would take rest in the trailer. It was to her refusing of course, but he ignore it mostly. On the next break he had to go check on her, he would watch her sleep for awhile. Still puzzle by why he would think of her at times and he would desperately find something to replace his thoughts.

Spending time with Juvia had it's up and downs. Zeref didn't want her to be all focus on Gray or to do anything to jeopardizing her career. She wanted to be on his arm all the time and there were days she was on set watching him work. Amber warn her not to get in his way while working. Visiting had to be at a medium and stay on the sidelines.

The day that had her walking on cloud nine was his one free day before the longer break he was taking back home. They were not going to see each other for few weeks and they plan to spend the whole day in bed. It was in her bed at the hotel she was staying at. The fun they had in each room they were in. It was reminiscent of the first time they were together.

He enjoyed having sex with Juiva as well, there were things he didn't particular like doing. Went along with it to satisfy her needs. As he spend his time with her, his thoughts would travel to Amber. Thinking if she was ok on her own. The bump on her head still cause her to be more dizzy most days. It was matter of healing before she was recovered completely. Taking her to see Mira for a check up to get the stitches taken out and checking the progress of the baby. His child was growing and he was bewildered by it all.

Since the incident Amber was still feeling restless when working on location. One day had her wandering around in search of what the cause was and not finding a dam thing. It had her keeping it to herself, not letting Gray, Sting or anyone know of her unease. Laxus knew that one day and she didn't relent in telling him again.

Having a new phone to use she called her brother Mystogan. There was no call from Jellal and she didn't even a temp to call him. Mystogan wanted both siblings to reconnect and love each other again. Being the person outside the box and seeing what this was doing to them both. It hurt his heart a little.

Dan was still keeping up his charade with Cobra and still seeing Mist at the end of the week. The guy always pissed him off and was yelled at when he found out he had sex with a women. Yelling at him wasn't going to change his ways. When he left his office he went and picked her up. They have been seeing each other a lot, but there were no heartfelt feelings towards her. The girl was falling for him through. Rachel was a tall blonde women he picked up at the bar where he would drink. A place called not with a unique name Cedar bar and Grill. It was the place she was working as one of the waitress.

The repeats of the past was never failing for him. One day she wouldn't listen to his demands at sex, he made sure she listen to him properly. Telling her if she told anyone he touch her pretty little face that it would be much worse the next time around. She coward in front of him and pleaded for a second chance. Finding someone else to control had him in high spirits.

The long break that Gray was looking forward too was push back for a other month. October went by in a flash and it's was already the 3rd weekend of November and he was driving to see his parents. There were emails and text from them while he was away. Asking him the same thing over and over again. This was it, he was going to tell them today. Turning his head to look at his passenger in his car. Not to sure if she should have come with him. They discuss the pro and cons to what may take place. In the end she wanted to be there to offer him the support that he had given her.

Pulling up beside to his brothers car and turning off the engine. Had him staring at the front door of the house. Feeling a little anxious but knowing it had to be said. His parents had to leave him alone. There was no taking over for his father or getting married off to some shareholder daughter. A smaller hand lays on his hand and looking down at her polish blue nails. Looking at Amber she was giving him bright smile, encouraging him that it was going to be okay.

"You will do fine Gray."

"They never listen to anything I have to say. I don't know if I will be getting through to them today either."

"You have the lasted ultrasound picture with you. Showing it to them could change their minds. Never know until you try."

"I guess so." Unbuckling his seat belt and pressing the button on Amber's they remove themselves from the car. The house looked big and looming in front of Gray. A little push on his back had him going forward. He turn around to look back at Amber had her giving him thumbs up. She was wearing casual jeans and loosing fitting top and a winter jacket. The days where now colder to what they were. No business attire this time and she told Erza and Lucy a few days ago that she wanted to go shopping. Her pants where started to feel a little tight on her now and wanted more comfortable clothing. Gray had started to see more of a baby bump in her work clothes.

"Ring the door bell Gray." Going up to the front door he press the button. The person that answers was the butler Charles. He bows and lets Gray and Amber in.

"Master Gray and Miss Amber nice to you again."

"Hi Charles. Is my parents in or out?"

"They are in as well as Master Lyon. I will lead you the way to the den."

"Thank you." They hand him over their jacket's and follow behind Charles down the long hallway. Amber was looking at the interior of the house. It was gorgeous house that had her in awe of what she sees. Their were pictures on the wall by famous artisans, million dollars vases filled with flowers she didn't know the names of them. The clear lament flooring shine with sparkles from the chandeliers hanging down. It was impressive and she knew that Ur had her hand in every detail.

Charles knocks on the door and enters the room. "Sir and Madam you have guests"

"Allow them in Charles."

"Yes sir." Stepping back into the hallway and he was bowing for them to enter. Gray had a lump in his throat. This was it, all the wait of telling them will be settled this evening.

"Mother, Father I am home."

"Gray! My son when you did get back."

"A couple of days ago, Father."

"Who did you bring with you Charles said guests?"

"That will be me." Amber steps behind Gray and waves her hand. Ur stands up from her chair and comes over to her.

"My dear what a nice surprise." She gives her a big hug, it has been months from the last visit. It was Lyon who brought her over for afternoon tea. "It's been to long Amber. How are you?"

"Good Ur and you?"

"Wonderful, come in and take a seat."

Gray gives his mom a hug and walks over to his father to shake his hand. Sliver was giving Amber a kiss on the cheek. Her greeting took her over to Lyon as he was standing from his chair. "Lyon Hi."

"Amber I got your new phone number haven't texted you yet. I am sorry, been busy."

"It's alright. Been busy as well."

"Take a seat on the couch."

"Thanks Lyon."

"Brother how are you?" They punch fist and gave each other hug. Only messaging through text the last while."

"I am well big brother." Gray takes a seat beside Amber and everyone takes their original seating. This visit was unexpected for his parents and brother. Lyon already knew what she was planing on doing. Not being told she had gone through with it and with his brother.

Instead of dropping right into what he wanted to talk about. The chat started with his mother talking to Amber first for a time. It calm his nerves a little by catching up with is brother as the two women talked.

As the hour continue to roll by had his Father get up from his chair and go over to the bar. Filling up glasses of wine and passing them around to his wife and Lyon. "Amber we have to get together for a lunch date before you head back to work."

"I have until Friday that I am here before heading back."

"I will give you a ring my dear. Keep me your day planer."

"Will have to check my schedule." Sliver comes round to the front of the couch and hands Gray a glass and gives one to Amber. The red wine in her glass had her wanting to have a little taste. Brings it up to her lips to sample the liquid on her tongue had it slip from her grasp. Gray had taken the stem of the glass and puts it on the coffee.

"Can't have that Amber."

"Booo."

"Gray you don't take a glass from a women and tell her no."

"There is a reason for it Mother."

"The only reason she couldn't have one would be she is pregnant." Ur started to giggled at her own joke and she looks at Amber. Seeing that she is not laughing along and slightly biting her lip instead. "No.....you aren't? Are are you?"

Ur, Sliver and Lyon all waited for her to answer. Ur watches as Amber puts a hand on her stomach and nodding her head. "I am Ur. Almost at three months, became pregnant in August."

"Oh my, what wonderful news. I didn't know you where seeing anyone." Lyon looks at Amber seeing her expression. The smile that she was showing made him smile too. Being in touch with her brothers they didn't say a thing to him.

"Congratulations Amber. Happy for you."

"Thanks Lyon."

"Wait before the congratulations who is the guy you are seeing. Been holding out on telling me your love life."

"Ur, there is no guy."

"What no man? It's a little hard to have a child with out his donation." She put it tactfully instead of saying the word sperm.

"There was a donation of sorts Ur. I didn't have sex with a guy, I went to a clinic through sperm donor."

"Oh how unconventional of you."

"Mother!"

"I am not being rude Gray. Women and men are suppose to do things in a traditional way. I will not judge a person actions. Even when it comes to Amber. Right my husband?"

"Yes my wife."

"This is what we want for our son too. We want him to settle down with someone and give us grandchildren and for him to exceed his father."

"Mother, I have told you many times before. I prefer my life this way, I am happier making movies and going out with women."

"Like we said son. You will stop doing all this nonsense and take the reigns of the company."

"Gray your mother and I have your best interested at heart. If you will not settled down on your own we will force you to do so. We have women waiting to be meet you. Now that you are home make time to see them. We can start tomorrow."

"No Father, Mother. Hand the company over to Lyon. This is what he wants in his life not in mine. He makes wise choices and will make the company prosper. It's not a path I desired to take."

A glass of wine comes down hard on the side table by Ur and it spills over at the edges causing droplets to fall on the carpet. "Gray! How many times must we have this conversation. This is what we want for you. Want you married, have the company and raise a heir."

"I can comply to one of those options and only one."

"Which one, marriage or company." Gray stands from the couch and looks down at Amber. Nodding her head up at him letting him know she was ready.

"No to either one, the heir."

"Oh no, do not tell me one of those blonde bimbos is pregnant."

"She is not blonde, more of plum purple colour." Lyon moves closer to the edge of his seat. The exchange of looks between Amber and Gray had him already knowing the women by the hair colour. He could kick his brothers ass for doing what he was offering to do for her all those months ago. Waiting for his mother's head to explode. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Who cares what colour of hair she has son. We warn you about this and your playboy behaviour. Now you are having a child out of wedlock."

"Gray my boy. Where is she, we can make this right."

"She is close by."

"Have her come over now."

"I don't need to do that Dad."

"Why not Gray?"

"Well mother she is in this room."

"What?! There is only Amber in here." Letting go of her glass and rest of the wine falling to the floor. Ur stands up from the chair as the puzzle clicks in her head. "You got Amber pregnant."

"Like you said mother by donation."

Ur looks at Amber wanting to know if it true or not. "Amber?" Adoring this girl from the moment they met. It was like carpet was rip from underneath her.

"It's true Ur. It was his sperm I use. I didn't have sex with him."

Sitting down back in her chair she was beyond shocked. This was to unbelievable that her son would do something like this. Trying to soak in the news of their next generation is in Amber.

"Well if that is the case son you two will be married right away."

"Father no. I will give you a heir not anything else."

Ur quickly comes to her senses and stands back up again. She faces both of them head on. "Sliver is right, you two must be married. Can have a little ceremony right here."

"Mother..."

"Gray you are having a child now. Next step is marriage then the company. Amber shouldn't raise this baby on her own. A man needs to be in her life."

"NO!" The room grew silent and everyone looks towards Amber. Ur never seen her have outburst before. It looked like she shaking in her knees as she stood from the couch.

"It's best Amber."

"Not for me Ur. I don't want to have a man in my life. I have chosen to stay single and the love I have is for the baby no one else."

"Amber you are young women."

"I know what I want in my life Ur. You can't convince me other wise. I will not follow what you want. You can't make Gray do what he wants either. It's not right. Don't control your son and make him miserable."

"Amber sit down don't want you upset. I can handle them." Gray puts his hand on her arm and tried to put her back on the couch. Patting his hand and looks up at him.

"I think they need to hear my answer. To why I am going through this."

"I don't think you should. Do not need the stress."

"There will be more stress if this continues Gray." Amber turns to Ur and Sliver. "Sit down, there is a story I wish to tell you."

Taking their seats and waiting for Amber to begin. Lyon comes over to her and whisper in her hear. "I give you my support. I can call Jellal for back up."

"I haven't spoken to him in months. Let me do this on my own."

Frowning at her wondering what could have transpire between the two siblings. Jellal didn't say anything of having argument with his sister. Then again talking about her didn't come up in conversation.

Standing in front of his parents Amber takes a depth breath in. The story she wish she never had to relay again or had the need too. Her hands were shaking and knees felt weak. If she can get through this with out passing out. She received strength from a person that came up beside her. Took hold of her hand and gave it a squeezed. "I am here." Gray gave her the courage to tell her story.

"Okay here I go."

"We are listening Amber. Take your time." Sliver could tell this was going to be hard for her whatever it could be. This young women was joy to be around with, she was funny, smart. Sometimes wish they had a daughter like her.

"Sliver, Ur.....In late my teens to early 20's I was in a relationship with a man who beat me up for four years of my life."

The gasps that were heard from the two of them was a normal reaction. "It was right after I graduated from high school. I wanted to stretch my wings and give my older brother a break from raising me. Moving out of the house was scary and thrilling at the same time. I was young, naive, did not know to much of the world. I was protected by my brothers. We had to grow up to fast. My parents were not there for us. They neglected to fulfilled there duties and instead wasted away on booze.

We were treated unfairly by mom and dad. Belittled, yelled at, made to feel unloved and unwanted. Being raised that way effected how I should find love. That carry over when we were in foster care.

When I first met Dan, he was sweet, caring, kind. I was swept up by his charm and hang on to his every word. I seriously thought I found the man I was supposed to be with. He was no prince charming that was shattered when I received my first hit."

Ur covered her mouth as tears threaten to fall. Sliver held her other hand, couldn't understand why I person such as herself fell victim to abuse.

Amber sat back down on the couch with out noticing that Gray guided her backwards as she started talking. His hand was still holding on to hers. Knowing this was the most difficult sensitive topic for her to share. Lyon stood behind the couch and had his hand on her shoulder. Sending her all support he could offer.

"Dan would say he was sorry that it wouldn't happen again. Give me flowers, chocolate and take me out to make up for it. Over time he started to change and the hits turn into beatings. I had to cover up my the bruises with clothes, makeup.

I started to lie to my brothers. That I was clumsy, clueless to what I was doing. I hide it for years afraid to be found out. Being with him had me looking over my shoulder and second guessing myself."

"Amber my dear you don't need to say more. We understand how much pain you suffered."

"I do not think you do Ur. The beatings was one thing but there was his control over me. There were places I could not go. People I was not allow to see. He would get jealous that I would talk to my brothers. I hated being told what to do. The mind games he would play on me. I made to be nothing."

"Amber please no more."

"Ur, Sliver you may believe you are doing the right thing. Do you really want to control your own son. See the unhappiness in his eyes. He could hate you forever.

The day I wanted to be free from Dan had my life put in danger. I had my bag packed ready to go while he was out. Then he came home early, found me in the bedroom with my things. We argue and as I was heading towards the stairs he started to hit me. Then he had a knife on him. One he would use in a threatening manner and never used until that day."

A tissue was handed over to Ur by her husband. Not taking the news very well. First time hearing and learning about her passed.

"The tip of his blade touch my neck first. Evil smile graced his feature's and the menacing laughter I heard and dream to this day. Then he took that knife and embedded in my back. It didn't end there when he took the blade out he used his foot to kick me in the stomach and I went backwards down a set of stairs."

He can feel her hand shaking in his as the story is told. This was the full version that not even her brothers were aware of. There's nothing he could say to change what happen. They stayed listening, seeing the anguish in her eyes.

"Mystogan found me, called 911. I was taken to the hospital and remain there for a month. Jellal search for Dan after he went to the house and saw all the blood on floor. My strong, father figurehead brother beat Dan to a pulp. I heard that officers had to drag him off Dan. He was arrested and sent to jail. I couldn't attend the trail due to my injuries. I was battling my own demons while there. Women can get close to me, but no man can. I can't be touch for fear of my past."

Thinking back Sliver realized that was true. She would step back or not get to close. How could he not of know the effect that had caused.

"So you see Ur, I can't be with anyone. This baby will have my love. That is fine with me. That is what I want. I ask you to reconsider what you are making Gray do." 

Leaping out if her chair she throws her arms around Amber and gives her a huge hug. "I am so sorry, we didn't know. If we had know sooner we would have been with you since day one."

"I couldn't say anything brings up bad memories."

Letting her go she stands straight up wiping the tear from her eye. Amber gets up from the couch making Gray lose his hold of her hand.

"Family's traditions doesn't have to be set in stone. You have two great sons where they excel in there perspective fields. I wanted to run my own business and went to school for a degree. Unable to fine work after college Lyon pointed me towards being a manger for Gray. I wasn't to sure how well it was going to go. Here I am still years later and loving what I do. Everyone has a passion and drive what inspires them to be. Why distill what he loves or make Lyon not capable to take over. Please rethink this Ur and Sliver. My life can't compare to theirs, but I would hate to see both of them unhappy."

"You have given us a lot to think about Amber. We will take what we have heard seriously. I am sorry you went through such turbulent times. Why did you not tell us?"

"Sliver only a handful of people know. It was those people that could be trusted in not telling. Plus with working with Gray I don't want my past life to trouble his."

"It's very understandable and know we are here for you regardless of your background."

"That's very much appreciated."

Stepping back to allow his parents to be closer to Gray. Lyon comes around the couch to stand by his father. The older man puts his hand on each of his sons shoulder. Ur stands across from her husband and puts a arm around her sons as well.

"My sons I only want the best for you. I am sorry that I have added unnecessary pressure. I love you both so much. I am sorry that I wasn't hearing what you were saying. We are set in certain ways and our exceptions of you are high."

"Mother, we know what your plans for us are. We have different paths to travel on. I want to take over for father at the company and allow Gray to carry on with his dream of acting. My dream has always been about our family and the company. I may not be Dad's biological son, but I did take the last name Fullbuster when I was younger."

Watching them in there little circle talking and listening to one other was a good sign. Amber thought it was best to let them have some privacy. She needed to have some alone time to herself. Her hands and legs where still shaking and the memories where resurfacing. Leaving the room carefully and softly. The house was big and she had her favourite spots when visiting. Right now she wanted to feel cold and numb and made her way down the hallway to the outside patio. Charles was dusting a vase when she past by him. He nodded at her and carried on with his task.

"Now that we have talked a little I think it's best to resume this on a other day. Your mother and I will discuss about the future of our family."

"Yes husband lets have some drinks and put this aside and talk about other matters. I would love to have word with Amber and her pregnancy. I have some helpful tips that make the nine months easier. What do you say to that my dear?"

Ur turns to see where Amber was last standing and she wasn't there or anywhere else in the room. "Where did she go?" The four of them break apart and go searching for her. Gray and Lyon go out into the hallway to see maybe she was just standing by.

"Did she leave?"

"I drove her here Lyon."

"Ok I'll head this way towards the kitchen and you go towards the living room. Mother, Father why don't you stay here if she comes back. Who knows she might be in the bathroom."

"Oh no."

"What isn't son."

"Mother, I should have realized it sooner when I was holding her hand. It was trembling, telling you her story could have cause for her to close herself in. If she is in the bathroom it will take a lot of encouragement to get her out."

"What are you saying Gray?"

"Lyon you remember how she reacted with you the first time?"

"I do, never had I seen her behave like that."

"She curls herself into a ball, like a scared cat."

"I am going to call her brothers."

"No, it's ok. Lets us look for her first and go on from there."

"Okay, I'll check with the staff as I look."

Lyon and Gray run down the hallway in the opposite way. Searching in each room they come to and asking staff if they have seen her. He should be kicking himself for letting go of her hand. Paying attention he was, but not paying enough to it. The times Gray has witness how small she has looked and to be ever so careful with her.

"Did telling the story set her backwards. Will she be able to let me come near her. The progress we have made, I would hate to start over."

Spotting Charles at the end of the hall he runs right up to him. Take a few breaths in and holding up his hand to give him a moment before he could talk.

"Amber have you seen her. She left the room with out our knowledge."

"Sir, I did see her. She went that way towards the living room."

"Thanks Charles." He slaps him on the shoulder and hurries down the hall.

"Anything I can do Sir?"

"Will let you know."

Snow started to fall on the green grass, the flakes were small but each one has there own personal design. Her hand reach out to catch some and let it melt in her palm. The tension remained in her body, watching as her hand still shook. The anxiety was all to real and it's been awhile since a episode like this happen. The nightmares have not stop they would sneakily pop up making her scream herself awake. Standing under the cover porch and watch the view in front of her. "Why can't I be free?" Placing a hand on her stomach and thinking of the life inside her. "Glad I didn't conceive with him.

Gray finally reaches the living room and looks around the huge room. Hoping to find her in one of the chairs or the sofa. There was no sign of her and he was about to check someplace else when he felt a cold draft. Walking to the open screen door he sees her standing by the rail. Grabbing one of his mothers blankets from the couch he heads outside. He hears her talking to herself.

"If I had not done what I did that day I would still be with him now. My life would still be horrible and I probably would of ended up dead either way. He was such a vile man and didn't care what he did. The bitterness of him touching me, kissing me and when we had sex still lingers. Maybe I was better off not having Mystogan come by that day? What is the point of me wishing for a happy ending. I would give anything to fall in love and be love. That chance is gone because of him."

Pounding her fist on the railing and yelling at the top of her lungs. Buckling at her knees had her collapsing and passing out. It was to much for her not able to fix what was wrong inside her. Gray hurries and catches her before she lands and hurts her self. "Amber!" The blanket that he was holding onto he wrap around her and lifted her up in his arms. She was out here for far to long and cold to the touch.

"Charles! Charles!" Taking her into the hallway with him to see if he was still close by. It did summon the butler but also his brother and parents.

"Gray what is wrong?"

"Dad, she passed out on the porch. She is very cold."

"Charles get a warm blanket and get a guest room ready."

"Father I can take her to my old room. It's not far from here."

"Let me help you son with her."

"No it's okay I got her. Get those warm blankets."

Charles calls on a maid to do as he asks and the rest follows Gray to his old room. Lyon opens the door for him to enter. The room hasn't been used in awhile and the air was a little stale. Ur opens up a window a crack. Then pulls back the covers of the bed and Amber gets gently put down.

Ur covers her back up with the blanket and looks up at Gray. "Did you find her like this?"

"I found her talking to herself and then she was hitting the rail with her first and started yelling before she fainted. It was wrong of her to talk of her past like this. I wasn't careful and look at her."

"We will let her rest son. Can call in our family doctor to check on her."

"Dad no, she has a women doctor can't deal with male ones."

"Let us leave the room and come back to check on her later."

"I am going to stay."

"Gray you need to warm up too."

"Wasn't out there long like she was. It will be best if she is not alone."

"If you need anything call us."

"I will Dad."

They leave Gray to attend to Amber and to call them when she comes too. A maid comes in with a blanket. He pulls back the covers to the let the warm one touch her body and recovers her up again. The maid bows at the waist before heading out the door and closing it.

Instead of sitting in a chair by his old bed. He lays down on the bed beside her and waits for her to open up her eyes. Brushing some of her hair away from her face he wonders what he can do for her. "Amber sorry, should have been paying more attention."

Laying there beside her had cause him to fall asleep. Worrying about how this day was going to turn out, had made him tired. Being on his bed dull him into slumber. Ur check on the two of them to see if she was awake and needing anything. She smiles at the two and not to disturb either one of them shuts the door.

Lyon in good nature decides to call her brothers. They needed to know how there sister was doing. Also to talk to Jellal to know why they were not on speaking terms. The first call was to the oldest twin.

"Lyon, what is up?"

"Jellal hey, glad your are home. I have some news to tell you."

"What sort news, hope it's nothing serious."

"In a way it is, I think you need to grab your brother and get here soon."

"Why?"

"Amber is here, she came with Gray. Told us about her being pregnant and that it was my brother's. Mother and Father demand that they get married at once. For Gray to take over the company. She didn't like that very well and voice her option and telling them about Dan."

"Did she really?"

"Yeah she did. Afterwards she left the room while we were talking. We went searching for her and Gray found her outside. Jellal she black out and is resting in Gray's room. I think retelling of her past cause her to have a other episode."

"Why did she do that?"

"Wanted our parents to know what it was like being control and used. Even though we were not abuse to the extent she was, her words still resulted in Father and Mother thinking about the future of the company and our personal lives."

"She shouldn't have said anything. Dam it. I'll get Mystogan and come over."

"Before you do. Why have you not mention to me of her being pregnant and of my brother. Knowing all these months and not talking to her."

"History Lyon her bad history. I have always looked out for her and protected her as much as I could. Her first mistake was dating that ass hole Dan. The second was having a baby and third was the final nail in the coffin when Gray told us it was his sperm she used."

"You think that her having a baby is wrong?"

"The way she went about it....yes. I was becoming supportive of her choices, the bomb was drop when we found out she was already pregnant by your brother. I went after him, thinking that he seduce her into bed."

"But she said that didn't happen."

"Lyon your brother has had many many women in his life. He probably doesn't remember the girl he had six months ago. I didn't want her to fall victim to him."

"Those two have always had professional relationship. When he first met her he never acted out his impulses."

"I know, it's just that my baby sister deserves so much more then being notch on someones belt."

"He can be a playboy Jellal, but he does treat women right. Not anywhere close to being like Dan."

"Realize I have jump the gun on walking out on her that night. I was angry, thinking she was foolish. I haven't bother to pick up the phone to tell her sorry."

"Make it up to her now and come. She needs family, and your support as the older brother."

"On my way, with Mystogan."

He ends the call, it will be awhile before they get here. Seeking out a maid and telling her to get some coffee and tea put on. They were about to have more visitors coming over. Lyon prays she wakes up for there arrival.

Opening up her eyes she looks at something white right in front of her. Refocusing her eyes she sees a button. It was a shirt she was looking at, but whom did it belong to. Her eyes travel up the shirt to see Gray sleeping face on a pillow. Somehow she ended up laying next to him and why. The last time they were on a bed together was in his trailer. Not wanting to wake him up, she starts to uncover herself with the blankets. Starts to sit up in bed to swing her legs onto the floor. She gets stop before sitting at the edge. "Lay down." Turning her head and to see Gray looking right at her.

"I will repeat myself, lay down."

Putting her head back on the pillow and her legs back on the bed. Gray takes the blankets and covers her back up. "Gray. I am fine now."

"You scared me to death when you drop like that. If I wasn't there to catch you."

"I remember yelling out and hitting my hands on the rail and it grew dark."

"Why were you outside in the cold to begin with."

Turning her head and not wanting to answer his question. There was no point for him to understand wanting to feel numb and cold. As for her memories to freeze and never reappeared again. His hand touched her cheek and make her look at him. "Tell me." Keeping his hand there and rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. It's to much to handle at times and I just wanted to feel numb."

"Gees Amber. You can't do that to yourself or the baby. Staying out there for to long you can get sick."

"I would have come in when ready."

"As Ice cube."

"At lest I wouldn't feel."

"Amber don't self harm of yourself."

"Gray how can you possibly understand what I have gone through. I have spent and dealt with this more then you can ever imagine. Sometimes it's the only way to cope."

"What if harming yourself cause a major injury or you do lose the baby."

"Don't say that." She removes his hand from her cheek and puts the hand on top of the covers above her stomach. He wanted to put his hand inside the blankets and lay his hand right on her.

"I am not saying it to be mean. You have something important to keep save and you need to concentrate on that"

"I have been Gray."

"I know you have." Amber adjust her laying position onto her side and snuggles underneath the covers. Still feeling the cold and wanting to warm up more.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Can call for a other warm blanket."

"Nuh uh. We got to go soon, not want to inconvenience your parents any longer."

"We are staying here for tonight. Doubt mom would let you leave until you are perfectly fine. Now that she knows you are having her first grandchild." Her eyes takes a moment to look around the room. There were a lot of books, a desk with a computer, dresser, trophy's on the bookshelf.

"Your room?"

"It is, thought your would feel more comfortable in here then in a guest room."

"That's thoughtful of you."

Sitting up in his own bed and climbing out. Gray had to tell Lyon and the rest that she was awake. He looks down at her as she is laying in his bed. In the past he has brought home many women to his room and right now he was fine with her being in there.

"Going to give them update on you."

"Okay." Walking over to his door he opens it up and before he leaves. He looks at her again.

"Stay in my bed tonight encase you need something."  
"It is your bed and I can move to a other room. I should not occupy yours, not right."

He walks back over to the side of the bed and bends down. Squarely looking right into her stormy eyes.

"Stay, if need be I can sleep on the floor."

"Not want you to go through the trouble or the hassle over me."

"Amber I think it's best and besides the floor is carpeted I will not get cold."

For the second time he kisses her forehead and with a finger tabs the end of her nose. "Be back in a while, rest."

When he closed the door, she touches her forehead and can't understand why he did it again. It as if he was a parent making sure his child was alright. "You are a weirdo."

As he gets closer to where they are in the den he hears other voices instead of his family. The door was open and he casually walks in. The sight in front of him had him cringing a little after fighting with him last time. The tall blue hair older twin sees Gray comes in and steps closer to him. He stood by the door ready to block an attack that might come his way. "Where is my sister Gray?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thinking there was going to be fight and being prepare to take on Jellal, knowing he can win. Gray was relieved instead when he sat on the couch instead wanting to know what was going on with his sister. Everyone was turn to youngest brother at the door to hear of any news.

"What is going on?"

"Brother, I called them. I thought given what took place they should be here for Amber. Having family close by will make her feel better."

"You beat me to it. I was planing on calling you guys when I was leaving the room. Now that step is out of the way."

"How is she Gray?"

"Falling back asleep I hope. I was going to take her home later, I think it's better to have her stay here tonight Mystogan. Mother you don't mind?"

"Not at all, we welcome it."

"Thanks Ur my sister well being is important to us."

"No need to say thanks Jellal. Amber is always welcome here. Occasionally my sons would bring her over for tea or supper."

"Is she really fine Gray?"

"For the most part yes she is Jellal, but not to sure of a other thing."

"Other thing?"

"Let me tell you. The reason she was outside was to feel numb. Wanted the pain and memories to go away. She wanted to harm herself."

"My sister has the tendency to act foolishly not comprehending seriousness of her actions. Doing this right after informing you all of her horrific past. This is why I wanted Dr Smith to be approached to grapple her wayward emotions and reel in what still needs to be resolved."

"Can this Dr. Smith help her. Is there a other specialist you would like for her. We can make arrangements and bring in whom ever."

"That is a very kind gesture Sliver, but Dr Smith is the best one in Magnolia. When my sister did visit her to tackle her issues at hand it did wonders for her psychological state."

"That is good to know Mystogan. Is there anything else we can do for her or the both of you in this matter."

"Not really Sliver, it's very much appreciate with your concern. We must take appropriate measure to insure or encourage Amber to seek assistance from Dr Smith. Trying to force her to go will do no good."

With the head of the family seating in a big chair and rolling a cigar in his hand. He looks at the younger fellows in the den. Jellal and Mystogan where open about what happen in there childhoods. Hearing of them being in foster care when Jellal was first introduce to them by Lyon. Shocking revelation that he took the role of being a parent to his smaller siblings was commendable. Admiring the determination he had of keeping them all safe and together.

"If you ever do change your mind Jellal and Mystogan know that you only need to ask."

"We hope it doesn't come to that but thanks for the offer. Mystogan and I stand beside Amber and give her the support she requires."

"My my you brothers love your sister very much. The bonds you have with her will grow stronger. It makes me happy as mother to see such wholesome relationships. That sweet dear laying in Gray's room knows that you care for her. I have seen the way she beams when she talks about the two of you. Jellal she looks at you as tower of strength. You may act more as a father then a big brother towards her. Then there is you Mystogan the middle child probably trying to not take who ever side in this. You want an outcome that is fitting for her and prowess to know that she is fine."

"My dear wife is right you two. Three of you have each other and keep what you have close to you. We may not be family but I am proud of you all and that goes double for my sons too. We have a lot to chat about, we will endeavour to come to a understanding."

They all carried on with the conversation for awhile longer. Charles came in with a tray of tea and snacks for everyone. The brothers knew they couldn't stay for much longer. The key reason for them coming was to see their sister.

"If this was any other day we would stay longer. I would like to see Amber before it gets to late."

"We can open up more guess room for the two of you, it will be no trouble at all."

"Can't accept this time Ur."

"A pity Jellal."

The oldest twin stands from the couch and begins his way over to the door with Mystogan trailing behind. Gray was next in line to make it over to his room. Taking up the rear was Lyon, he too wanted to see how she was doing. His parents choose to stay behind. The Fernandes family needs one other again.

Gray got ahead of Jellal to be able to open his bedroom door for them. They were about halfway down the hallway when the heard screaming and shouting coming from his room. "NOOO! Stay back. Dan no...."

"Is she having a nightmare?"

"Seams like it Lyon." Jellal says to him with worry in his voice. They all begin to sprint down the rest of the corridor to reach the room. Gray opens and pushes on the door and the sight all of them see is Amber standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were huge and she was in frantic state looking all around her.

"Amber!" She stops and turns to hear her voice being called. Jellal comes closer to her and she starts backing up.

"Sister it's me. You are fine, no one will hurt you."

There was a bathroom in Gray's room that Amber didn't notice before when she was laying in bed. Taking a few steps towards it, needing the escape, a place to hide. The torrent of the dream had her jumping out of bed. Thinking she was back in her room only to realize it was someplace else.

Jellal moves closer to her not wanting her to flee into the bathroom of no chance of getting her out. The coxing it took can be very draining and the time can be long. "Come to me Amber don't resend into the bathroom."

Moving again and looking at her brother feeling overwhelmed and trying to clear her head. The imagines of the dream where still visible in her mind. "Jellal?"

"It is me sister I have come to tell you how sorry I am for my behaviour. I was mad and upset at you and I needed to cool my head." Jellal takes a other step while talking to her and Gray does the same. One of them had to get to her quickly and settle her fears before closing herself off.

"You hurt me, you left me. Walk out that door."

"I know I did. I am here to give you all of my support. No more walking away."

"Brother...."

"Why don't we get out of this room okay?"

Shaking her head and seeing Gray and Jellal taking a steps to her. It was then she turns to go into the bathroom. She doesn't get to reach it and be locked inside. Jellal grabs her by the arm and she starts pulling herself free. "Stay back...get back."

"Jellal no. You are doing it wrong remember."

"Mystogan I know. We can't have her running to hide. I will try to calm her down."

"Brother, don't know about this."

His brother didn't have Amber for long. She was able to get free and get away. The next thing that all of them see is Gray taking her into his arms. Struggling against a other person was making her feeling dizzy. It was his voice that resonating in the room and that quill her movements. "Amber don't resit I have you. Trust me like you have been doing."

The brothers and Lyon watches as she stop and she looks up at him. His hand lays on her cheek. "That's better isn't it. May I hug you." Not saying anything she relaxes her body and he brings her closer to him. "It's all right now, the nightmare is over."

"Wow Jellal, I haven't see her do this before."

"Yeah, but he still ask for permission while holding her."

"Gray that was impressive you subdue her faster then what it could have taken us hours."

"Mystogan I wanted her to trust me more. With her being pregnant I have been with her during her morning sickness, rubbing her back. Where we are at location, we are sharing a hotel room. No we aren't sharing the same bedroom, if that is what your are thinking. It's one of the top suites with two rooms."

"Never knew this was going on when I have talked to her on the phone or message. Has it been working well?"

"To some degree yes. There have been days that hasn't gone so well." The twins felt better seeing their sister had settle down. Her head was resting on Gray's chest her eyes were closed. If this happen with them she would have hide in the bathroom for who knows how long. With Gray presences it's unreal.

Feeling a hand on her head she opens up her eyes to see her big brother Jellal. "I guess you have a other person watching over you." He leans in and kisses her cheek and steps back. Then he frowns seeing a scar mark on her forehead. Mystogan had told him what happen in Cedar with the light falling and her being sent to the hospital. Gray takes her over to the bed and lays her down and recovers her back up. Lyon and himself leave his bedroom to give the siblings a chance to talk.

Sitting on the space on the bed next to her Jellal takes her hand. "Sister sorry for not coming to you sooner. Can you forgive me for my rash actions and walking out that day."

Wiping the tears from her eyes and nodding her head. Missing her brother all these months made her felt she lost him. "You are ok with me having a baby and it's with Gray."

"I would have prefer you get to know a guy and done it that way."

"Jellal I can't."

"Amber I know you can't. What done is done not going to say anymore on it. Gray will be known as the father. Your child, my niece or nephew will have someone to call dad at lest. It's not a random sperm donor you picked. Just know we will support you, the both of us. Whatever you need give us a call."

"Jellal, Mystogan I know it was shocked. I am glad you will beside me through this."

"You are our adorable baby sister. We may not see eye to eye at times, but we are still family."

"Yes we are big brother." Amber raises Jellal hand gives it a kiss. Then she looks over to Mystogan reaching out for his hand. He gives it to her and she does the same thing. She pulls back the covers and lays both of their hands on her stomach. "Family all of us." The brothers ask for a hug which she gave willing.

While the other brothers wait for Jellal and his twin to emerge out of his room. Lyon wanted a talk with Gray. Wanted a few questions answered regarding to his disagreement of her wanting to go through the clinic and ending up doing what he was offering to do.

"Gray before they come out. I got to know why?"

"Why to what?"

"Come on.....months ago you where not exactly happy about her choice of having a baby and the way she was going about it. What change your mind and why did you do it?"

"It was after that day when mom and dad were talking to me about marriage, company and kids. When I was going home I started to think on how I can get them to back off. It came to me in a flash, I was struck. Amber told me what she was planing on doing and I thought why not do what you suggest. It will be easier then finding someone to have a child with. I went over to her place to talk. She wasn't willing at first, had to think on it. When she gave me the answer I was thrilled. That even though I don't want the company or marriage. I was able to grant one of their wishes."

"I hope you are fine with your decision brother."

"I am, if this is to make mom and dad realize I have no intention to obey them."

"I think they get it now after hearing her story. She is very brave to retell it." Lyon looks at Gray's door hoping everything was going alright in the room.

"Amber is awesome, the best."

The door to his room soon open and the brothers came out. Mystogan closed the door behind him. "I think she is settled down now and we have talked."

"That is good. You guys needed to see each other and hear her out."

"Lyon these past months I been wanting to see her. I should have told her it wasn't a mistake and walk out."

"You wanted what is best for her Jellal. No harm done."

"Well it shouldn't taken this long. Gray I have something I want to tell you."

"Alright, what do you need to tell me."

"Amber working away and being with you. I am putting that trust you have said you have with her. Don't break it, she needs a other person watching out for her."

"It has it's moments and taking the smallest steps."

"Good. Well we have stayed out our welcome. Got to get home. Goodnight."

Lyon takes them back to his parents to bid them a goodnight. Gray goes into his bedroom and sees she is sleeping again. Taking off his shirt and making a spot on the floor for his bed. There was no point in going to the living room. He wanted to make sure that Amber was ok. Thinking earlier to this day and having his parents knowing how he felt. The weight he was feeling on his shoulders is gone. He can sustain his lifestyle not being dragged into what they wanted him to do. Closing his eyes he was ready to drift off to sleep. A small voice called out to him.

"Gray?"

Sitting up he looks to his bed and Amber was looking down at him. He thought she had gone to sleep but was she playing possum. 

"Yeah?"

"There is room on the bed."

"I am fine where I am, the bed is yours."

"As your manger I would hate for you to get sick. It would be a pain to tell Sting to fix his time table for you to get better."

Sighing he looks at her and chuckling to himself. "Are you trying to bargain with me."

"I usually win in the end. I am good negotiator, I have gotten you ton of work that way."

"That I know all to well." Getting up from the couch, he comes around to the other side of the bed. He lays on top of the blankets, like he was laying on the floor.

"Gray....covers."

"This will do."

"Stubborn." Recoiling the covers off her self. She flings them on to Gray. Raising a eye brow at him. Wondering what he will do now. Laying back down and facing the other way from him. Feeling the a shift in the bed and the blankets get puts back on her.

"You win."

She smiles and closes her eyes. It was hard to get the dream out of her head. Now that Gray was beside her, she was able to fall asleep with out any troubles. He lays there looking up at the ceiling hearing her breath. "I am not the stubborn one."

The hours past through out the night into the wee hours of the morning. The snow had stop falling and it cover the ground in a thin layer. A dog can be heard barking in the distance. The snow plows had started cleaning the snow off the roads and putting sand and salt down. Gray woke up to movement next to him. Amber was still asleep but was having a dream.

"A other nightmare?"

Not to sure of what to do he moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her. Should he wake her up or let the dream get worse. He started talking to her instead, right by her ear. "Shhhh it's alright now. I don't want you to be upset or dreaming of this man, nothing good can come from it."

His hand was rubbing her arm awhile he still talked to her to keep her nightmare at bay. "Dream of something else, something that will take away all the ugliness you had to endure. Maybe a hot summer day at the beach now that it's snowing. Or a dream of a faraway land that you have never been too." Her face looked more at ease and she wasn't moving anymore. Gray held her closely until he thought the nightmare had passed.

"I think the worse is over, and you're more relax from before. You have been through quite a bit lately. I was getting concern for you and the baby. You would tell me and I can hear your voice echos in my ears from what you will say...Gray, I am fine, we are fine."

He kisses the side of her temple and it doesn't even stir her awake. "Going to make sure you are, both of you." As she sleeps peacefully for now his hand stops rubbing her arm and moves the blanket close up to her shoulders. Resting his head against hers and drifting off back to sleep once more.

Zipping up his jacket as he closes the door of the taxi he took to bring him to the location he was working at. It was still early morning, and he was in no mood. Rachel, was weeping on her bed after getting smacked around by Dan. Frustrated that his ex was back at Magnolia for time off and he can't leave Cedar yet to follow her. Mest was no dummy if he caught wind of what he was planning he will be sent back to jail. Since that day that the light almost fell on her he had to be careful for his next move. He was making her uncomfortable her by watching her closely in the shallows. When she went searching for the cause he made sure to be out of sight.

"Shit, why does it have to be so cold here." Placing his hands together and blowing his hot breath on them to keep them warm. What he had plan on doing now was set something a blazed. "She may not be here, but I can put a wrench into her plans." Entrance to where they were going to be filming next had a gate to proceed in and also the security guards patrolling the area. There was a space he found or he made in a chain fence that he could slip on through with out being seen. To be able to work here had it's advantages and it was one way to be sneaky when need be.

"Lets see if there is anyone walking around the trailers." Being careful not to make any noise and watching and hearing for anyone to take notice of him. He walk where he plan out from where he came in and going straight for trailers. These huge luxurious homes on wheels where bigger then his hotel room. Got kicked out from where he was before due to punching a guy in the face for making a racket. The halfway house had no tolerance for violence and they asked him to leave. He was earning enough to get his own place, but for now he didn't want to give anyone his address or knowing where he was living.

Stopping and watching a security guard walk by with a flashlight in his hand. This had to be a quick job. Pulling out a knife from it's pouch as he walks to the trailer in the middle. Trying to see if it's open first. "Be so much easier if it was." His ears pick up footsteps crunching in the snow. Quickly getting underneath the trailer as fast as he can. Hoping that his own footprints will not get seen. The guard walks on by not really taking a closer look at the trailers where it's part of his job to keep a eye on things.

Crawling back out from underneath he stands by the door again and with his knife he takes off the lock. He was able to find the exact knife he used to stabbed her in the back with, it was handy tool to use to threaten someone. It didn't take much and he knows how to put fear in by waving it around with his hand. Opening up the door he goes inside and carefully closing the door. His eyes had to adjust to the darkness in the trailer. There wasn't much light outside and no moon was seen tonight. Inside his pocket he takes out a small bottle of lighter fluid and couldn't carry around a jerry can of gasoline it would be to obvious. He takes a sweep of the trailer first to see if their where any of her things inside. There were a few baby books, her favourite chocolates and a pair sleepers. There on the table was picture of ultrasound picture. "What does this little brat look like." Holding up the picture and not really making out what it was in the dark. He crumpled it up and throw it on the floor behind him. The bottle gets open up and starts squeezing it on the couch, chairs, even on the queen size bed. The empty bottle gets put back into his coat pocket. No evidence to be left behind to be pointed to him. This could be a random act by someone else. To start his fun, he had taken a match book from the bar he had drinks at earlier before dealing with Rachel.

The small flame in his hand was going to turn into a bigger and brighter flame. Dropping it onto the bed and quickly making his way back out. There was no guard coming and he runs into the darkness waiting for the sounds of sirens down the street. The minutes it took for the fire trucks and police to arrive it please him hoping that trailer was melted piece of scrap. "This see how you handle this." The fact that it was Gray's trailer he torch had no meaning to him. Amber used it and she knew Gray so it was his fault that he had her for a manger. It was only a mater of time for her to make a reappearance.

Waking up in the morning had her always stretching her arms and legs. This morning was a little different compare to others. When she open up her eyes she sees a bare male chest in her eyesight. The position she was in was very close to him with his arms still wrap around her and his head very near to hers. "Did he think I was one of his lovers in his bed and automatically nuzzle closer? How do I get out of this?" Not wanting to wake him up or touch his chest in her movements. There where a few scars on his torso, she never really paid attention to how he looked. Right now it was not a time to take any notice of it. It made her heart quicken a little, but she figure it was being next to a guy.

Removing his arm from her and placing it at his side she gently sits up in bed. She was only there a moment when morning sickness kicked in. It took her running into his bathroom closing the door. For the last couple days being back at home, it was just her in the bathroom at her apartment. She did miss his touch on her back or holding up her hair. The sound of his bathroom being used woke him up and brought him over to the door. "Amber, I am coming in."

"It's fine Gray. I can do it on my own this morning."

He pushes on the door and kneels down beside her. "We are use to this now, why stop."

"Give you a break?"

"Nah, don't want to miss much."

"Ughhh...you could have missed all this."

"I wouldn't want that. Besides soon this will past and feel more normal."

A little while they stayed in the bathroom until it passes. Gray asked her if she wanted a shower. Declining it because of no other clothes and wanting to go home soon, but didn't want to tell him that part. He choose to jump into the shower while she head for something to eat, if she can keep anything down. One of the maids handed her purse and phone to her and she had a comb inside and make up encase she needed a touch up in between meetings. In the dinning room there were voices of his parents and Lyon. They were early raisers and she could smell food and coffee. Longing for a cup of coffee and not willing to eat to much. When she enter the room she was greeted with smiles. They all said good morning to one a other and Amber started to comb out her hair.

"Why didn't you do that in Gray's bathroom."

"He is using it Ur. I hate to be a bother at someone place."

"You aren't a bother, glad to see you here. I wanted to talk to you yesterday."

"Sorry Ur. What was on your mind?"

"The baby of course. I should say my grandchild, is there anything you need."

"I am fine. I'll be heading out with friends soon to do some shopping." Ur steps closer to her and puts a hand on her stomach. If it was any other person or male touch her she would have slap their hand away.

"Can't believe you are carrying our first one. Any movement yet?"

"No, still waiting."

"You will no when it happens. It's a little shock at first to feel the first kick but it's a wonderful experience."

"Looking forward to it."

"Has Gray been feeling the baby."

"Twice Ur, I can't be touch unwilling."

"Oh I am so sorry. Here I am went ahead myself and did it." Dropping her hand from her stomach and stepping back from her. "I simply forgot about your phobia"

"Phobia?"

"That is what it is, right. Can't be touched."

"I....I guess so."

"Why don't we get you two fed. Come this way."

"I can't handle food right now Ur. I will wait when I get home to have something."

"Amber there are delicious food for you to have and it's good for my grandchild."

"I am not hungry, Ur. I have already been in the bathroom once already."

"How about some fruit? We have some apples, oranges and watermelon." Gray's mother wasn't listening to her and proceeded to get her take a bite. Gray came into the dinning room. He had gotten out of the shower and found some clothes of his in his room.

"Good Morning Mother."

"Gray Good morning my son. I am trying to fix a plate for her. Care for a plate the chef out did himself."

"I'll start with coffee."

Gray was looking at Amber and notice that her hair wasn't messy any more, but her clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"Have you eaten Amber?"

"No, I can't handle it."

"Amber dear why not some toast." She gives Ur a grotesque a look and shoves the plate away from her.

"Mother go easy. It might not be a good day for her to eat."

"She needs to eat."

"Mother it's okay I'll take over. Want me to ask the chef to make you some eggs. They seam to me working lately."

"Two please." Amber had forgotten about her phone that was in her purse not checking to see her messages in while. Getting out her cell and seeing she had some there waiting for her to view them.

"I'll go talk to the cook."

"I have to check these anyways."

There was one from Lucy, Erza, Zeref and Sting. She reads all of them and the one that caught her interested a little bit more was the one from Sting. It was a urgent matter that needed her to call asap. Punching his number and waiting for him to answer on the line.

"Amber glad to hear from you."

"What is the urgent matter."

"I need you come back here."

"What we have a week off Sting, Gray has been looking forward to it for a long time."

"Gray doesn't need to come back only you."

"It's week off for me too."

"I know you guys need your rest but this is important."

"How serious does this have to be for me to come."

"Well Gray's trailer is the only one that got destroyed and the rest are fine. The media is all over on it. If you turn on the t.v now you see footage."

"What? What are you talking about."

"Turn on a t.v."

"Let me go turn it on first and I'll call you back." The phone gets put down on the table and she goes over to the t.v that was station in every room. A remote was beside the t.v she turns it on first then uses the control to turn on the local news station. There on the screen was a reporter talking about incident that happen in the early morning.

"I am here outside the filming location of Sting Eucliffe latest project. What you seen behind me is the chard trailer belong to Gray Fullbuster. We understand that no one was inside of it when became on fire. For now there is no news on how the fire started. Fighter investigators have to wait until the smoke has completely died down. We are still waiting on getting word with Sting Eucliffe for interview on what he believes could have started it. I am Cana Alberona reporting for Good Morning Magnolia. Stay tune for more on this story at 12pm."

"That got my attention." Redialing Sting number and getting him back on the line. Didn't take him long to answer.

"So are you coming now?"

"Not have choice do I. It will be a couple hours before getting there. I need to get on the next flight out first but need to repack."

"Sooner you get here the better."

"I am on my way now."

"I can meet you at the airport."

"Stay where you are, I'll need the transportation anyway."

"Call me when you land."

"I will and tell me all you now when I get there." Ending the call before he gets to say bye, she puts the phone back into her purse. Sensing there were eyes on her she looks at Lyon and everyone else. Gray was still talking to the chief in the kitchen. Not knowing what was going on and that she was heading out.

"Ur, everyone thanks for letting me stay. I need to go and as you can see it's serious enough for me to stop my time off."

"Must you go through?"

"I have to Ur. Being a manger I have certain responsibilities I have to take care of. This counts as one of them and get to the bottom of it. Can I get ask for a ride to my apartment."

"You should wait for my brother Amber."

"I have no time Lyon, and he is the one that is still on vacation."

"I'll get one of our drivers to take you."

"Thanks Ur."

Lyon helps to put on her jacket and Ur talk to Charles to get one of the drivers to get a car ready. Sliver flips the channels to see there is more news on the trailer. "Amber if you need any help in Cedar regarding the trailer or anything pertaining to it give us a call."

"I am sure Sting will provide for me all I need."

"Do take care of yourself."

"I do Lyon." He asks for a hug and he kisses her cheek. Sliver does the same thing and pats her on the head. Ur was coming back in to inform her that a car will be ready in minutes. She embraces was like Erza crushing her and tapping her on the back to be release.

"Tell Gray you are going?"

"No, I have no time really. I need to be out that the door. If you can tell him for me that I will message him later. Not to worry about the trailer, we can get a other one." With the purse slung on her shoulder she makes a beeline for the door. With Ur and Lyon following her close behind.

"Sorry to run."

"Not to worry darling. You have work to do."

Giving her one last hug and heading down towards the car. Ur wishpers into her ear. "Darling there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay make it quick?"

"With you not like being touch by others, have you ever thought of letting Gray touch you."

"What?"

"I love my son and I will love this child. Why not you two get together."

"Mother?"

"Hush Lyon."

"Ur no."

"Why not he is a prefect candidate."

"Ur, it will never work."

"Why not?"

"I can't be seduce by his charms. I have seen what he has done in his relationships it will not work on me."

"Have you try."

"No, I got to go."

Almost running towards the car Charles had the door open for her. The interior was already nice and warm for her. "Thanks Charles."

"Have a good day Miss." Closing the car door and taping on the roof a signal for the driver to start driving. Waving bye to Charles and setting back into her seat, she looks out the window and prepares herself for the trip back.

Gray comes into the room with a small pate of food ready to hand it over to Amber. When he sees she is not in the room he looks over to his Dad. "Did she go use the washroom again."

"No son, something unexpected just happen. You need to see this." Standing by his father and watching the news piece on a different channel had Gray putting down the pate of food. "She left Gray to see to this matter at hand."

"Why no wait for me?"

"Didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"Dam it, she needs it more then I do really. This was only going to be a week long but our next break is next month. It will be longer then this, she takes on to much."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's my trailer and I would like to know as well how it caught on fire."

"I guess you are cutting your trip short."

"It looks like it. I should get my stuff together and leave. I don't want her going alone."

Gray had to get his car and go back to his house and pack his suite case and maybe rush to get to her place before she leaves, if not head to the airport. He had to say bye to his mother and brother first before going.

"I can't believe you did that mother."

"It wasn't that bad Lyon. You should have seen her face."

"I was there and I saw it."

"Ur my wife what did you do?"

"Nothing, I innocently told Amber to hook up."

"Hook up?"

"Yeah, since these two are having a child together. Why not get them together."

"Mother!"

"Don't worry Gray she turn me down."

"She did?"

"Saying something like your charms wouldn't work on her. There is no way you could seduce her."

"Oh really." Hearing that a second time and from his mother it bug him a little to know that she wouldn't fall for him. Ur saw his expression on his face and she smirked a little.

"Is that sadness I see from you."

"No."

"You are hurt by what she said."

"I am not. Not every women out there will like me mother."

"True but this is Amber."

"Mom, drop it. I have to get going." He kisses her on the cheek and says goodbye to his father and brother. Goes back to his room and gets his things. When he gets outside it was a clear day were as earlier it was snowing.

"Ur do you think that necessary to do that to him."

"Sliver a mother can pick up on things from their children it's like a gift. He clearly didn't like hearing that."

"Don't do anything that will make him mad at you later."

"Nope they are old enough to figure out life for themselves. I will be watching it unfolded from the sidelines until the right moment."

"Now that is scary."

Ur gives her husband a hug and Lyon a bright smile and leaves the room to see to some business. Sliver shakes his head and Lyon gives him a odd look wondering why his father is acting this way. "Father?"

"Son, never married a women like your mom."

"Why not?"

"Because if she has it her way, Your brother and Amber will be sting together."

The suite case she had was bigger then the last one she used. Only thinking of staying there a few weeks not a few months. This time she was roaring to go and everything was set. The airlines was called, she phone Mystogan to look after Happy. She even talked to Rouge about seeing to her mail for her. He was more then glad to help her out. He even helped put her suit case in the trunk, with out first asking to take her to the airport. Declining once again at his offer Rouge could wait for a day when she would say yes.

Finding a parking spot at the airport and letting her car stay here for a few hours. Mystogan was going to pick up her car for her with Jellal so she doesn't have to pay a fee when she returns. The weather was getting colder again. With her keys she open up the trunk ready to take out her suite case for the five hour journey back to Cedar. She didn't notice that Gray was waiting for her and he rush to beat her here. Keeping a look out for when she shown up. Not going to her house as he first intended. Lifting up the heavy case that is full of clothes they might or might not fit.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything in your condition." The case slides back down into the trunk she turns around to see him coming towards her.

"Gray...what....are you doing here?"

Standing right in front of her he puts down his suite case. Then puts a hand on her waist and bends to take her suite case out with ease and puts it next to his. She was back into her business suit and ready to do her job. In her rush she forgot a strand of hair to tie back. With his other hand he puts it behind her ear and lays his hand on her neck. "I am coming with you."

"No no, it's your time, you must needed time away. Take it, I'll report back to you."

"You should be taking the time and I should go."

"Gray..." A finger lays on her lips to keep her silent.

"If you are going, I shall to go." He picks up both suite cases and motions with his head to come with him. "I have upgraded your seat, you will be next to me."

"Gray!"

"Amber, stop we have no time to waist. Now lets go."

"You are taking everything out my hands again."

"As it should be, you need someone to watch over you or you do something reckless"

"When have I every done anything reckless?"

Gray turns around and gives her at look indicating she can't be serious. This moment right here is one and if she thought back to a few other times when she has gone off on her own with out him. Even if it was a small matter, but he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Really, you don't see this as a reckless act?"

"That I am doing my job and going to keep you out of the spot light. I have done many things to help with your career without you being there. Take this as one of those moments."

"No this time, this is different compare to the others. I want to know what happen as well not getting second hand information. I am not saying you aren't capable of doing your job. This incident is unlike any other. I am curious as to why? Now lets go and board the airplane."

"Fine, but you aren't talking to the media I will do that."

"We will see."

She gives him a glare, he was undermining her. There was no way she was going to get him more evolved in this. This was his vacation and she wanted him to relax. The last few months of shooting was intense and they all did a wonderful job. When Sting postpone them having a break. There were no complaints, they kept going on. Everyone was enjoying making the movie and they all got along well.

Gray turns slightly to see her following him close behind. Yeah he knew he made her mad, but what choice did he have. That to stay here and let her handle things back in Cedar. What if something happens to her. Mira said that because of her job and how stressful it was, she needed not to overwork herself. He had was told by her older brother to keep a eye on her himself. That is what he is going to do wither she likes it or not. The safety of Amber and his unborn child was in his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

On the airplane ride back it was a time of ignoring Gray. She put on her headphones that where plunged into her laptop and started working. Feeling his presence near by only fazed her a little when he would tap her on the arm to talk him. Waving him off so she could focus on what she was doing. He wasn't liking it one bit, and the look on her face told him so. What really pissed her off more was when he closed her laptop and took it when flight attendant came by with their meal. That had her growling at him and he thought she looked cute when she did it.

Leaving the airplane was no better either, she went ahead of him to grabbed her suite case off the rotating belt. Then went to get their travel transportation. Gray wasn't liking her attitude in the lest. He knew it was his doing on making her mad. When she was angry at him after awhile it died down. Maybe it's being egged on by hormones caused by her being pregnant. Her free range of doing everything is being taken away. There was no way he was going to allow her to do certain tasks.

"Miss here are your keys to the red sedan. If you head outside there is no waiting for the bus, it's in the row that is closer to the entrance over there."

"Thanks you much." Quickly taking the keys before Gray gets a hold of them. Putting them into her purse. Lifting up the handle of her suite case had her heading for the way out. He didn't want to make a scene inside and have a whole bunch of people stare at them. Once they were outside he will take over.

Her eyes scan the first row of cars and she found the van that wasn't to far off. Moving along the row and not paying any notice to the man behind her. Pressing the start up button to get the engine and get the interior warming up. As soon as she got to the van and was about to open up the trunk it was taken from her. Gray touch the handle first and left up the back and he put in his suit case in. Then reaching for hers to put it in to, but she slap his hand away so she could do it herself. That was the last straw he was going to take from her. When the suit case was put in along with her laptop messenger bag. After she was heading for the driver side to go meet Sting first then the hotel. Gray got in her way and blocked her going forward.

"I'll drive, give me the keys." Waving her hand in the air and shaking her head. It was a clear no he was receiving. That wasn't going to stop him, he moves towards her and she was backed up against the van. He puts his hands on either side of her head and lowers his down close to hers. "Give me the keys."

"No, I can drive."

"You are mad at me that is fine. I want you to calm down, not good for you at all."

"What do you know what is good for me or not. Drove to the airport on my own, I can do things Gray. I am not breakable don't treat me as such."

"Really yesterday tells of a different story."

"That was yesterday in the past, today is now. I will resume my task here in Cedar and you can stop taking over."

"I refuse to do that."

"Refuse all you want, I have the keys. There is nothing you can do about that." It was a challenge that he was willing to accept it. The last few hours of being ignore by her was ending. His hand sneaks into her purse as she was talking to him. Using that distraction given to grab the keys and jingling them in her view.

"See I did something about it. Now manger, please get in and buckle up."

"Gray why you son of..." Pressing her lips together with his fingers and waving a finger at her with his other hand. It was telling a child to behave or they will be punish. Mumbling the rest of her words along with something else he could only guess to what she was saying. He took her hand into his and walked around the the passenger side. There was a little tugging from her of trying to get her hand free. Gray open up the door for her and helped her in and put on the seat belt too. Stands there for a moment before taking over the wheel.

"I have said this before I am not trying to be mean or controlling. I can see how mad you are at me and I am sorry. It's best this way that I come along. What is the point of you doing all the work when it's my trailer."

"What is the point of me being here if I can't do my job Gray."

"How about this, we work together. Yeah you have helped me get jobs, do all the leg of work of meeting people. I sign what needs my signature for contracts. I read lines all the time and you do everything else. I probably don't know half of what you do. I see the hard work you do for me and you do go the extra mile. You love your job like I love acting. Can't we meet in the middle."

"Meet in the middle? I have unique way of doing my job and to give up a portion of it to you. It's the same of letting you keep the keys. I wanted you to keep your vacation you have worked so hard all these months. The progress in making this move is amazing, and you have a sequel coming up too. If I can help make your life easier with what I do, then why do all of this."

"Amber, I see all that. If I am being extreme in taking over your tasks it's only because of the baby. This job is stressful and Mira has warn you to be careful. I will watch over you to make sure you stay sane."

"I will not go crazy. I am having a baby not turning into a different person."

"In way you are. This is the first time you have gotten mad at me and not spoken to me in hours. The other times you get mad and still talk to me. We need communication as actor and manger or this all fails."

"I am mad because this has happen and we were on a break. To have that ruin and seeing you at the airport got me going."

"I can understand that, but answer me this. You knew I would come right, after hearing it on the news. That is why you left so quickly and hopes that I stayed back."

"Partly yes, I had to leave in hurry. The sound of Sting voice had a lot of anxiousness and worried."

"We will fine out more when we get there. Ready?"

"Yeah, I am sorry for being a pain."

"You were justified and it's ok. I didn't make it easy for you either. Lets go!"

They talked all the way there to the location. Thinking of the possibles ways of why his trailer went up in flames. It was several years old, but in good condition. It wasn't like a house to have a wired short circuit, or leaving something on the burner. Maybe Sting will shine some light on it.

The reporters where all station all outside the gate. It was pretty common thing for them to do. They flash their cameras at van when they saw who it was coming up to the gate. Gray rolled down his window to tell the guard to let them through. You hear shouts of Gray name being called as well as Amber's. Reporters notice the change in seating and it wasn't the same. She would drive and he would be in the back seat. Now both of them where up in front with him driving now. Few of the reporters that have talked to Amber regarding his female conquests have heard she was pregnant. She wasn't a big name like Gray to find out who the father was, but she had her own charm that the reporters respected. Always professional, never yelling at them, or cutting them off in a interview. Giving them a few details to write a story at lest. Her pose and work ethic they admired. The times that an article was wrong Amber would talk to their chief to have it remove. Still she was very calm about it all.

"Gray, how did the fire get started." A tall reported with brown hair asked him as he pushed his way through and got to the window. The guard had to step back from the disruption.

"No comment at this time guys. I only heard of it a short awhile ago. When we learn more my manger will give a formal statement."

"Gray, where were you when this took place."

"Again no comment, please." The guard got in the reporters way and asked for his co-worker to open up the gate. The reporters wanted to rush in but they where stopped. They keep on clicking their camera's and yelling out to them.

"There is a lot out there and I see some familiar faces among the crowd Gray."

"I see that, can't give them anything new until we know more."

"Right, bizarre thing to occurred." They head for the trailers and see a lot of the crew standing around taking notice as well."

"I see Sting by Natsu trailer."

"Opps I forgot to give him a call when we touch down."

"No you called him on the tar mat."

"I did?"

"You must have baby brain." She frowns and thinks how simply it was not to remember what she did a half hour ago. Hearing about it from friends she knew that had kids or reading it in one of her books. Now it was her turn and this will not be the only time.

"Oh wow, I remember the call now. I can't believe that I did that."

"Don't sweat it. It's natural during this time even after your pregnancy you could still retain."

"You been reading the books again."

"Yep, I have seen you pick up my novel that was on the table."

"I wanted to read the backing of it that is all."

"And you ended up ready the first chapter."

"It was all I could do when you had Juvia over." That was a not so pleasant day for her. She was ready to go out so they could have time alone and do whatever. Gray wanted her to stay in because it was pouring rain outside. It was two company and three a crowd. Amber could tell that Juiva didn't enjoy that time as well. They made friendly small talk, in the end Amber went to her room and stayed there. Using her laptop and headphones that she recently purchase to keep out the noise from hearing them. The rest of the day was spent watching Netflix and having a nap. Waking up later she notice a blanket was on her and her laptop was put on her dresser.

"If you want to read the series I have the novels."

"It intrigued me, and I wouldn't mind the first book to see how I like it."

"Fair enough."

Pulling up right next to Sting, Amber got out of the van first. It was forecast over with snow suppose to falling down later. The cold air touched her face and she was missing the heat from the van.

"You beckon me to come back. What have you found out?"

"Not much Amber. The fire marshal has to do their investigation. When they figure out how the fire started they will let us know."

"Can't they do that now?"

"The trailer needs to be remove and taken over to a different place for them to examine it. The cops have do their c.s.i investigation as well."

"Where are the camera have you check the footage?" Gray got out of the van and went to stand next to her and asked his own question. This was very odd for him to be dealing with something this major. He wanted to know how it start on fire.

"I don't have any cameras in this area Gray. When we are done for the day the security officers take over and watch everything. I thought it wasn't necessary and hassle to put up. Do you really want a camera pointed at your privacy."

"I think now should be a requirement."

Both of men bicker over the camera and Amber leaves the men to settle their argument and walks over to the trailer. It was a displeasing sight to see, the glass in the windows were all over on the ground for the fire fighters to douse out the flames. The roof was caved in looked like the metal fame melted because of heat from the flames. The door was on it's hinges and interior was all black. Not knowing if any of his things could be saved. Standing there had her remember of a few things she left inside too. "Oh no!" The first ultrasound picture she had taken was left on the table. Praying it wasn't turn to ash and by a small margin that it was intact.

He hold up his hand in front of Sting and turns to see what she was doing. Her voice could be heard from where they where. The trailer was about 30 feet from them. He sees her getting into the trailer. "Amber stop don't go inside." The pursuit of the picture had her not listening to him. Struggling to climb up because the stairs where gone. Able to get inside had her searching right away. "Why is she like this?"

"Women are strange individuals that we can't know what they are thinking 24/7."

"Tell me about it Sting with her expecting she is all over the map." Gray runs over to the trailer and Sting gets stop by one of his crews member. Slowing down as his long legs gives him no trouble at all to get inside. What stops him from moving on more was hearing her cry. "Amber what is wrong?'

"The picture Gray." In her hands she finds a cripple piece of what was left of the ultrasound picture. Her small hands where covered in ash from climbing in and her pants suit was a mess too. What got him worried again was she shaking while holding the picture.

"Okay lets get you out of her and to the hotel. I am taking over now."

Wiping a hand across her eyes to remove her tears made her face have a strip of black. It would be funny if it was different day and she could laugh at herself. Sniffling she holds the picture close to her chest.

"Amber we can get a other one done. I have mine as well for you to look at."

"Gray it's the first picture, it can't be replaced. I was going to put into a frame and keep it here in the trailer. Now the trailer is gone and so is the picture, and the books, and everything else."

"Hey hey enough, take it easy. The books can be replace, I can by them all new. I can get a new trailer as well. Now settle down Amber."

She looks up at him and a tears fall from her eyes and they were black as they made streaks down her face. When she found the picture all crunch up and on the floor. A bad feeling came washed over her. The last place she had it, it was on the table behind her. The flames touched everything inside, nothing can be saved. Somehow a piece of her paper of her baby manage to get on to the floor. When things burn they are left in the same spot. Her wild guess is that someone was in the trailer before it was on fire. The question is who and why?

With a finger he wipes at the black streaks, it would look funny if she went outside like this. "This is not what you need. Come on out now." He wanted to make her feel better, to take this whole troubling situation out of her grasp. A new visitor was looking inside and seeing how close they were together. The first time she saw them together like this was when Amber sprain her foot. Smiling big and coughing to get there attention.

"Lucy why are you here?"

"Hello Gray, Amber. Heard what happen and wanted to know if there was something I could do to help. Sting said that Amber was coming back not you."

"Continue my break and not coming back. Yeah, I choose the latter." He leads Amber over to the door. She was in sullen mood and it was best to get her out of this. Takes a step down first he turns and lefts Amber out of the trailer and slowly brought her down. Lucy was watching very carefully. There was a pull between them she knows it. Have they realize it themselves yet. Lucy quickly found a answer to that. The way Gray was holding her friend in his arms right in front of her. It felt they were close, but how close?

"Lucy can Amber go into your trailer."

"Yes of course she is always welcome."

"Great she can't have this stress." He puts a hand on her cheek and wipes more tears from her eyes. "Let me take over?"

Nodding her head she felt drain in a sort of amount of time and wanting to be alone for awhile. "Lucy will take care of you. Get your mind off this." He takes the picture from her hands and puts into the pocket. All three of them walk over to the blonde second place to call home or third place since they have hotel rooms too. The door was open up by Lucy and she motions from them to come inside. When he gets Amber in, he takes her over to the couch and gets her sitting down. "Can you make her cup of hot chocolate. It will help her to settle."

"Sure thing two cups coming up." The kitchen area gets preoccupy by Lucy heating up the water in a kettle and grabbing some cookies for them to have too.

"I'll be back stay here."

"Gray the picture."

"I know, try not to worry." Lucy watches him give her a kiss on the forehead and head out of the trailer. Would it be wrong for her to question Amber or giving her a nudge to be with someone. In all the time she has known her. A man was never by her side, maybe it was best to ask her why now. That way she can help her friend find love and be in love with the playboy.

"Do you want marshmallows in your hot coca."

"Yes Lucy."

"A handful of little ones will be a added as a extra treat."

"Can't wait."

Bringing over two cups and hands one to Amber before seating herself down beside her. With two hands on her cup she brings it up to her lips to taste. "Mmm good Lucy."

"Glad you like it."

"It is winter now or soon to be so."

"Winter solstice and Christmas is right around the corner." How is she going start asking her, what was the best way to do this. Biting her lip and thinking on the first question.

Taking other sip of her hot coca had calm her down a little. Sometimes it's surprising how well Gray was getting to know her. Sometimes having chocolate will do the trick. He didn't want her to have it but it was better then coffee or smoking. Having those two things right now was like a drug and the withdrawals were getting better. 

"Amber are you dating anyone or have a eye on someone?"

Spiting out her drink at the forthcoming question. "That is out of the blue."

"No not really, curious to know."

"My life isn't that fascinating Lucy."

"Oh I think it is. I have the prefect person for you."

"Don't want to be set up and I plan on being single. Remember I have no desire to be with a man and the baby is going to fill that for me."

"Babies are to be loved, but you need to be loved back."

"I will be, this one here." She rests a hand her stomach and smiles at Lucy. They have had this talk a few times already. What is there more to say on the subject.

"Yes, the baby will love you so much. A man can filled your heart in other ways. If you want more children are you going through this process again."

"I don't know. I'll have to raise this one first to see."

"If you had someone in your life, you can have as many as you want."

"Lucy, kind of late to tell me I did this wrong. You know what I was doing."

"I agree with you fully, it's just that...."

"What?"

"Your so pretty and it's a waste for someone not to be with you. Don't you want to be sweep off your feet."

"I thought I had that once."

"What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Amber, it's you and me in here no Erza."

"Lucy this is not a story to tell."

"If you had a love of life, what happen for you to stay single. There is reason behind this. Did your love die? Is it to difficult to carry on."

Amber knew that it was a matter of time before one of her girlfriends wanted to know more. Only providing them with a single life style wasn't preventing them for asking about the worse time in her life.

"I really don't want to retell this Lucy."

"Amber there are men out there interested in you. I can name a few of them on my hand alone. What was the big tragic thing that stops you from finding love."

"Lucy stop!"

"Tell me, I want to know. I will not mention this to anyone if you don't want me too."

"I want to keep this to myself." Lucy stands up from the couch and crosses her arms. This chat wasn't going anywhere. She had to push her friend harder to find out the truth.

"You know friends tell each other everything not leaving anything out. I don't see a big deal in you tell me about your life."

"Lucy...."

"It can't be that bad Amber. It's not like you have switch off men completely altogether. Otherwise you wouldn't be around Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Sting and couple more can be added to that list.

"The complexity to this Lucy is hard to mustard up the courage to talk about it. I can't handle it every time the story is told. I don't think you will be able to take it. Let....it...go."

"Does Gray know?"

"He does, so does Laxus and Natsu apparently to my knowledge."

"Okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll ask them. They should be around here too, they haven't been doing anything in the last few days."

"You are so persisted and you will not go to them."

"Watch me." Lucy grabs her jacket and heads for the door to go and ask Gray or find Laxus. The truth to her past has to come out. Knowing she was forcing her hand to do so.

"Lucy please don't."

"I have tried to get you to tell me. It's not fair they know and we don't."

"Because of certain circumstances Luce."

"Well I am going to find out you stay here like Gray said. I will find him or someone else." Opening up the door and taking one step down. Then she heard the words and she wish she took everything back.

"I was hit Lucy."

Turning her head she sees fresh tears fall from the younger women's face. Her dear friend was going to relieve the memories once more. It was only yesterday that she had to tell Ur and Sliver. Can't the past be the past, without it coming up so much.

"You were hit?"

"Like those punching bags that fighters use to work out. You know those black things that hang from the ceiling."

"Dear God how unforgivable."

"It was after high school I met him. We started going out, things were good. Life felt wonderful. He was the moon in my stars."

"Amber I am sorry, speak now more of this."

"No, you want to know. I am telling you. Sit down and listen." Going back to the couch and holding Amber's hand. This is not want she expected but listening to her story she finally understood.

"I'll give you the sort version, if I can. For four years Lucy I was beat harshly by his hands, by a man name Dan. He change so much in a matter of months. I stayed with him in that time because one I couldn't get away and two I was afraid. Everything I did had consequence that had me beat from my legs to my face."

"Okay I get ya. I will not speak of this."

"I am not done. I was a different person back then. I was a scare cat, that was lost. It took me all that time to find the strength to leave him. When I finally stood up to him, I had my life flash before my eyes." Moved on the couch and she turn her back to Lucy. Ur or Sliver didn't see the scar, but Lucy will be one other person that will. Lifting up her shirt she points at the scar on her back. "That was from him on the last day of our relationship. I got stab in the back and push down the stairs. I was leaving, had my bag packed, but it was to late. He came home to find me ready to take off. I thought I was free, told me he would be gone for hours."

"I am so sorry."

"Well sorry didn't work for him. I am not going into detail about getting hit. That is why I will remain single Lucy. I can't find love or want it."

There was a box of tissue near by and she took a few to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Repeating again the story had the memories come back.

"I didn't expect that to happen to a kind person such as yourself."

"I try to hide it well and watch the people around me. I can't get close to a man or want to be touch."

To what Lucy seen in the last half hour she allowed Gray to touch and hold her. That didn't make any sense at all. She was going to strike while the iron was hot and ask her the next question.

"Amber have you ever thought about..." The door opens up and Lucy couldn't finish. Gray walks in and sees Amber crying. He was gone for only a short time in hopes that the hot coca would work and they will doing girl talk. This wasn't what he had in mind at all.

"What did you do Lucy I wanted her to calm down?"

"I feel bad and I wanted to know why she wasn't dating."

"Lucy no."

"She told me about Dan."

"Shit!"

He sits down beside her and hands her a other tissue. Yesterday he felt her shaking when he held her hand. Was she feeling the same emotions as before. "Amber are you alright?"

"It doesn't get easier telling of my past. Lucy you can't spread this around."

"Believe me I will keep it to myself."

"The same way you blurted out me being pregnant."

"This is on a whole different level and having a baby is happier news."

"Lets get you to the hotel I am done talking to Sting. We will not know more until they do there investigation."

"Gray, I want to be alone."

"First we get settled back in our hotel room. You can put your feet up on the couch, watch t.v."

"I would stay in my room not to venture out anywhere. To shun the memories away takes time and right now I feel so drain. It's like they suck the life out me when they are brought up."

Lucy sees the look of worriment in his face, if only she didn't pressure her. How was she suppose to know the events of the past. It explains a lot of her actions towards to the whole male species. Never would she image this, her hope it was a bad break up in which the guy cheated on her. 

"Again I am so sorry. Didn't mean for you to get upset."

"You didn't know Lucy and I prefer people not knowing. Gray only found out a couple months ago as well. It was that day he had that commercial with you."

"Ahhhh, when you left and didn't come back."

"That is right. I went home, phone my brothers and hide."

"As of this moment you will not be doing that Amber. I will take you to the sedan and we can go."

"Gray, what did Sting say?"

"Not much, Our only clues will be in what they find or don't."

"That's not reassuring or a good prospect. Better then nothing I guess." Moving forward to stand up from the couch. It was best to leave for now, there wasn't anything more they can do. With her hands she pushes up from her seat to stand up. Gray is right there when she wobbles a little, bracing her up with his hands on her waist.

"Amber are you alright?" Lucy was now getting worried herself. The pregnancy must be affecting her this way. Like Gray told her, not allow her to have any stress.

"I am fine Lucy, didn't have breakfast this morning."

"It's after twelve now you should eat?"

"It's hard at times not able to keep things down. I know in a few weeks it will past, holding out until then." Gray helps puts on her jacket and they walk over to the door. Again he goes first to helps her down the two stairs.

"Next time Amber we will talk about something else or go maternity shopping."

"That will be nice Lucy. I will let you know next week, enjoy your time off." They both wave bye to her and Lucy closes the trailer door. A phone call to Erza was in order, not to tell her about Dan. Though it would be a good idea too, but a promise was made. When she let out the news about her having a baby, boy she was mad at her. Lucy wanted Erza option on what she is witness and maybe help get them together.

The door gets open for her and she gets up into her seat. As she was putting on the her seat belt and Gray shuts the door to walk around to the driver side. That same feeling reappears, it nags at her, the one that makes her feel like she is being watched. Still she couldn't pin point where it was coming from and to why it was happening. When he gets into the van himself he turns to look at her and finding that she is searching the area. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I saw chipmunk with a nut in his hands."

"Must still be collecting food for the long winter months."

"Food is a necessity for them." A lie she told well, if Gray found out about this. Who knows what he would do. It might end her days of going anywhere. There was no point in telling him anything if what she was perceiving could be wrong.

In behind a big oak tree he was watching from a distance. Setting the trailer on fire worked, it got her to come back. He came like everyone else to see the damage caused by his handy work. It was brilliant, a masterpiece in his eyes. The shouts could be heard from here of Gray's arrival. He knew if he was here, so was she.

"Not having a clue to who would have broken into the playboys trailer. I wonder if your small mind can handle this. This is still the begging of much bigger things to befall on you. How I can make you suffer from sending me to prison you bitch." A branch gets snap off by his animosity towards his ex lover. The lengths he will go through to send her into misery, it wasn't enough for him. What he did to her in the past only intensify to his need now for control over her. "I may not be able to hurt you physically now but I can hurt you indirectly by those around you. That tall actor that is always beside you is on my list along with others. Be weary, be fearful, be the lonesome pathetic person I know you are."

Throwing the branch into the near by ditch he walks away from the site. He got what he wanted from coming here. Knowing that she back and able to keep her here for a little while more. A working plan was already forming in his mind for the next encounter. Snickering as he walks down the middle of the road, causing people to honk their horn at him. In return he just gives them a finger. "See you on site Amber...hahahah"

A blue winter jacket was on her but she a felt chill went down her spine, like someone was talking about her. It was very eerie responsiveness that had her rubbing her arms. "Are you cold, I can turn up the heat for you."

"It's alright, it will pass."

"I'll do it anyways. We will be at the hotel in a few minutes bare with it." Heat was on full blast and the hot air was touching above her ankles. Not wearing the best of winter boots, they were old and tread was wearing off. It was her favourite pair to have and dare not through them out. With the heat on her the sensation she was getting was dissipating.

They arrive at the hotel and Gray found a parking spot near the entrance. He didn't want her to walk far encase the snow level was higher then her boots. The van gets turn off and she was already missing the heat. If she walks fast enough to get inside to have the warmth of the hotel replace what she minus in vehicle. She didn't bother to get her luggage out of the back. Gray would tell her no, and not temp to touch it. So it was she started picking up her pace to get into the front lobby. Again not taking into consideration the man that was with her and not witnessing that he didn't grab their belongs. His focus was on her and wanting her inside as well.

Something always forthcoming happens when they are near each other. This is was becoming the norm with Gray, there to catch her when she falls. A few feet away from the door there was a ice patch on the ground that was covered by snow. Her foot slides out from underneath her and she starts going backwards. Closing her eyes to feel the hard impact of her bottom hitting the ground. She was caught in his arms before hitting the ground.

"Careful there Amber, don't want a other twisted foot."

"That was close."

"Sure was, but you were going a little fast."

"The heat from the van was gone I wanted to get inside." He sighs knowing that she was cold, it was good thing on his part to follow her in. If he didn't they would be asking for ambulance to make sure not only was she unharmed but his child too.

"We are five feet from the door." Points with his finger to the sliding door that a man in business suit just open and head to his taxi. Not before the man was giving them a strange look. "I'll get the keys from the front desk you go on up."

They both walk and the lobby was change to Christmas theme already. It wasn't even December yet. There were Christmas tress place in different areas, led lights dangling from the ceiling. At lest there was no jingle bells being played yet, that will happen on December 1st. Gray goes over to the young host working behind the counter. She was tall, dark brown hair, green eyes and he was giving her one of the many smiles she has seen from him. "Good Day Mr Fullbuster, you have return early?"

"We have some urgent matter has come up. The time off was cut off short. Can I have the keys to the room."

"Certainly, here is yours and one for Miss Fernandes. Also your guest just arrived not long ago and head up to your room."

"Guest? We didn't ask for anyone to come by."

"Oh dear, well she said that she had permission to enter your hotel room. One of our bell boys accompany her to the room." If Amber was here instead of Gray she would be insisting the hotel wouldn't be so lax in outsiders entering ones room with out proper notification from them. The fact that receptionist said it was a she would mean one thing.

"Was this person a blue hair women with big eyes and talked in 3rd person."

"Yes, but she talked normally Sir."

"I will head up to know for sure to whom it could be. Next time if this happens we refuse all guest until we arrive understood."

"It will be done Sir and we will make a note of it the computer." The elevator was starting to close and he makes it in by putting his arm in first. The doors retracted allowing him to go freely and pushes the button for the top floor. What awaits him when he gets there he does not know, it doesn't take to long to get there. Stepping out of the doors, he could hear Amber yelling. This wasn't good and he walked briskly down to the open door.

"Juiva! Why again are you doing this. Put some clothes on for Christ sake, and how did you get into this room." There was a couch pillow covering the top portion of her body and the rest was still visible. Covering her eyes not wanting to see her naked body for the 2nd for 3rd time. Warning her of her actions has not been effective.  
"Juiva wanted to surprise Gray. Saw Gray on t.v and Juiva had to come over."

  
"Did you not see me in the car with him?"

"Has eyes only for Gray, Juiva does."

"That does it, I have enough of this. Should not have stay in this room. I am going back down and getting my own."

"I say no." They both turn to see Gray coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. The winter jacket comes off and he flings it at Juiva to cover herself up. She feels his hand goes on her arm and he takes her over to her room. "Stay right here."

"Gray I think it's time that I get my own room. You two can do it on living room floor for all I care."

"Enough! You have dealt with a lot these few days."

"Should I have that written across my forehead. I know very well what I have been up too, don't need a remainder."

"I will talk to her. You take off you jacket and shoes in lay down on that bed until I get back."

"But Gray..."

"No buts." Pushing her lightly into the room and closing the door. A hard thump against the door was heard.

"Ouch." Allowing that to go by for the time being Gray turns in Juiva direction. Yeah he has put up a lot with her as well and trying to maintain each other feelings, it might be time for a chat. Juiva is the women he is seeing and dating as he pleases, but he has to make Amber a priority too. Juggling between women was hard and one of them he is not even sleeping with. Sometimes he has a side dish with a third person if they were both willing. Right now there is to much going on and he was thinking of putting the breaks back on and slowly things down again.

"Juiva you should have called me. Instead of showing up like this again. Remember last time she let it slide."

"Juiva saw Gray on t.v was happy to know you were back. So Juiva drop what she was doing and came over."

"Does Zeref know?"

"Ummm Juiva didn't tell him."

"Amber will be getting a phone call from him soon."

"Juiva will say sorry."

"You will have to convince him of your apology." Juiva didn't want to talk about her manger or no one else. Dropping the pillow and jacket unto the floor she puts a hand on her hip and motioning with her finger for him to come closer. It didn't work, Gray wasn't enthralled by her beauty and he didn't make any movements to get closer. 

"Juiva not now."

"Juiva wants to be ravish by Gray. It's been so long, Juiva wants Gray in her." To her dismay Gray didn't fall for that either. Usually taking off a few pieces of clothing had him taking off the rest off her. He would start sucking on her breasts or lay her down somewhere to start playing with her pussy.

"Like said, not now. Juiva you have gone against what Zeref has told you not to do. If you have left a job because of me, don't do it."

"Gray hasn't been here in while and Juiva wanted to come over."

"We could have plan something in more of a decent way. If you please, can you put on your clothes. I am going to start running water into the tub."

"A bath sounds lovely! Juiva doesn't need to redress." Picking up her clothes she starts heading towards the bathroom. Gray gets in her way and holds up his hands. Not to sure why he was stopping her she gives him a curious look.

"The bath is for Amber, she was feeling cold on the way here from seeing Sting."

"What? Why not for Juiva."

"We are going to have a chat for a bit." Her eyes turn to anger and she marches off to his bedroom and slams the door.

"Great! Can't please both of them." Goes down to the bathroom and starts filling the tub with water and bubble bath. In optimism that it will do the trick and get Amber to relax for awhile. That he can deal with his second problem before a other might arise. Breathing in deep he walks over to her door.

"Amber?"

"What!"

"Can I come in."

"If I told you no, you will do so anyways. Like I have a say."

Her eyes were at the door when he opens it up and walks over to the bed. Laying on top of white duvet and holding onto a pillow. The room didn't have any of her personality in it, since it was a just place for them to stay until going back home.

"How is your hand."

"It's fine."

"Did you hit it hard enough."

"It's fine."

"Take your word for it."

Reaching for her hand and pulling her off the bed. Not telling her anything he leads her out of the bedroom down to the bathroom. "Gray..."

"You will see."

Smelling the scent of her bubble bath as he gives the door a slight nudge. Stepping back for her to move forward in to see all the bubbles and the steam. It made her turn around to look at him. "You were cold when you left the van. Here you can warm up and enjoy time on your own. Plus Juiva will not be in your hair or vise versus."

"This could have been for her Gray."

"I think you need it more. Go on, get in."

"I shouldn't."

"Amber when was the last time a man did this for you? Have any kind of special treatment."

"Dan never did this, the guys before that where all high school boys that had sex on the brain. In a way, you and those boys do act the same."

"You are saying I am boy."

"Your tenancy yes. Always about sex and nothing serious."

"I could stand here and argue it with you. I have Juiva waiting, do get in." Motions with his hand for her to get into the tub.

"How can I get in with you standing there. I also don't have my suit case."

"They are still in the van. I'll get them." At the door frame he gets stop by a hand on his back. What could be wrong this time he thinks to himself. It was a different response instead but a more happier one at that.

"Thanks Gray. There is no point for you to do this. I could have done it, slip away in here while you two where talking. I will say it's very kind of you, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, stay as long as you want."

Locking the door when he leaves Amber strips down to nothing. The water touching her toes felt wonderful, it was the right temperature. Getting in and laying back had her body at ease right away. For the next hour the tension release in her body. Her thoughts were on him and why he went to the trouble. "I am not getting you Gray. What is going?"

During that time a discussion was underway in his room. Gray didn't want the wrath of Zeref down on him or thinking it was their fault that Juiva drop everything to come see him. The last time it was bad as is and didn't want a repeat. Juiva didn't see what the big deal was about, it was her life and she could do whatever. What got to her was the fact that Amber got in her way. That bath should off been for her not his manger. If this continues she will let Amber know that Gray belong to her and her only. There was nothing she could do about it. How wrong Juiva is and not knowing the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't until December that they found out the results of the cause from the fire. When they were told everyone was shocked that it was intentionally set. That means that someone had snuck onto the lot, by pass security, force their way into the trailer to set it ablaze. The findings were a match and lighter fluid and no fingerprints anywhere. The person was wearing gloves and to hide there identity.

It all came down to who or why would do such a thing. They all came up with same possible answer. A fan who admires Gray way to much to the point of being a stalker. The fan mail that Gray receives through the company or home mail there was nothing to suggest there was someone to that degree. The evidence clearly shows that someone has the intent to harm. By Sting's orders, added measures where taken place. They had more police patrol the area during the day. Then at night more security was station through out the location and to the other areas they will using. Cameras where now set up as well in different spots. The one person that didn't like that very much was Dan. He would have to map out were each camera was for him to do anything more and not to get caught.

The said actor wasn't to worried about it all, he could defend himself if need be. If something were to happen he would get in touch with authorities. The person he didn't want this to effect was Amber. Didn't want her under anymore stress then what she was already dealing with. There were days that she would be still be working at the hotel late into the night. With it being almost the end of the year. Her workload increase with all the ends that needed finishing before the 31. Gray woke up one night to get a glass of water when he found Amber at the table. Her head was resting on some papers right next to her laptop. Earlier he saw her go to bed and it wasn't to much longer then he went as well. Finding her like this means she been working after he has gone to bed. Forgoing the glass of water he goes over to her and picks her up into his arms and carries her back to her bed. Kisses her forehead before covering her up with a blankets and leaving the room.

The door to his bedroom was open and Juiva was awake when she sees him carrying Amber back to her room. It made her mad to see him doing that and there have been more times that she came last not first. There was no way she would show her bad side to Gray. As hard it was she bottle it up and for those around her she wouldn't explode in a fit. The facade she was presenting might see an ending to it soon.

The morning of the 15th the last day of shooting before the new year. Amber was feeling way better since the morning sickness was finally going away. Her appetite was improving which pleased Gray to see. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom after having her shower and putting her hair up into a pony tail. She just finished blow drying her hair and taking a hair elastic when she felt something. "What heck was that, ouch?" Not moving and keeping absolutely still, it happens again. A hand goes to her stomach and she felt it one more time. "Oh my, you are kicking." Quickly she puts her hair up and doesn't put on her makeup. The door to the bathroom swings open and looking for Gray before the kicking stops.

There he was in the kitchen with Juiva in his arms. He was giving her kiss and she was actually in a robe tie up. Knowing it was intrusive to stop what they were doing. Amber wanted to let him feel at lest once, not being completely cured of being touched. Gray is the only one that has gotten that close to her. The other guys were still back at square one, even though Natsu can get right into her face most of the time when talking to her. That was getting use to him and knowing his personality. 

She wanted to call his name out to get his attention but started to head back to the washroom. Juiva didn't know that the baby was his and if somehow she were to find out, it wouldn't be good at all. They were civil to each other and Amber knew that Juiva didn't care for her one bit. That was fine with her and Juiva is the only girl that Gray has dated that despise her.

When the kiss stop Gray saw her turning around to go back to where she came from. "Amber?"A hand goes on the wall and she looks back at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine. Wanted to let you know I'll be ready here soon and Juiva can use the shower next."

"That is all?"

"Yeah it was, carry on."

It seam to him that she wanted to tell him something. He might have to ask her at other time of what she wanted. Juiva was heading back home with Zeref later. He wasn't happy again when she left to see Gray. A interview at a local radio station had wanted her on air to talk about any latest news that was going on in her life. The producer waited for her so show up, when she didn't he had to reply something else.

When all of them were ready to go, Gray said good bye to Juiva as she was getting into Zeref car. Then it was there turn to leave to head to the indoor studio. The scene today had Gray be underneath water. It was a car chase that had both vehicles driving through a neighbour hood and crashing through a back yard into a pool. There was a green screen and a huge pool for the stunt to take place. The place they were heading was not that far from where they were staying. It was like four minute drive to get there, find a parking spot and head right inside.

Most of the crew was on site and some of the actors that were not even in the shoot wanted to watch the stunt take place. The smell of chlorine filled her nose as she walk into the building. The smell always made her have a headache. At lest she wasn't the one getting into the water. All the actor males and stunt crew had that privilege to be in the pool while everyone looked on. It wasn't not easy task as well, their were divers in the water with extra air tanks for the actors to use. Camera men to film the stunt, Sting would be watching from his seat. It was huge orchestra that had to be play out prefect.

Natsu and Gray were in one car the bad guys where in other. They all had to get out of the cars and fight in the water as well too. They were in the second of hour of shooting when Sting called for a break. "Okay you guys, take ten. You are all doing great!"

Watching on from where she was in the back not to get to close to be in anyone's way. It was neat to know how this was all done. Gray had similar movies scenes in the past, but not of this scale. It was very impressive indeed as how it was all brought together. He was still in the water with Natsu. They were only using half of the pool, the rest of it was free. So Natsu challenge him to a race. The crew was placing bets who would be the victor.

Lucy was standing next to Amber watching as well. She could have gone home yesterday if she wanted too. Her curiosity was piqued and she one of the other actors that stayed behind to see this stunt. The blonde had talked to Erza about what she saw between Amber and Gray. Erza told her to drop it and not to do anything. If they were meant to be they would come together on their own with out any outside interference. Lucy thought they needed a nudge to be together. She knew of Juiva and the women has come to the set on numerous occasions. What she witness with Amber and Gray was a better attraction then what Juiva had with him. And to Lucy word Erza was never told of Amber past relationship. That is one secret she wish will not slip out of her mouth.

"That stunt is going look good on the big screen, right Amber."

"They are doing a great job. The water is the factor though, it has to be clear to see their faces in the camera."

"That is true, Gray and Natsu are doing great no fatigue notice. I couldn't do that."

"These guys has skills or super skills. They work really well together too. I can see more projects with them together."

A thought came to her mind and it was something she wanted to talk to her about again. Not having that chance that day when Gray came back into her trailer. Knowing what she knows now, but to see her friend not having anyone made her feel sad. Going against what Erza said wasn't going stop her.

"You know, I was thinking."

"About?"

"If given a opportunity, which one would you go on a date with Gray or Natsu."

"What? Lucy!"

"Come on they are both handsome men that make the women here buckle at the knees. I have seen it like you have."

"I have, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You have been single since your bad relationship."

"Lucy shhh."

"I am not going to talk about that and get you upset."

"I have stated how I can't be touch or be near a guy. My life is back in the past, I can't move forward Lucy. Dan literally destroy my chance of finding love, I wish not to seek it out."

"How can you say that? Not all men are like him. There is someone out there for you."

"If there is I hope he finds his true love. That will not me be."

"You yourself need a true love the most. Someone that can replace all those horrible times."

"Lucy, don't pressure me. I am not looking for love."

"I think you do and that person is right in front of you."

"What?" Eyeing Lucy and wonder if she is going confess her love for her. There was nothing wrong in same sex. Laxus and Freed was example and they cared for each other deeply.

"Not me........I don't swing that way. If I did...well Erza would be my choice."

"Okay, not to sure if I wanted to know that, but still that hurt."

"Sorry, Anyways the person I am talking about is the tall blue hair raven that is beside you."

"Not this again. No way."

"Again?"

"His mom said the same thing to me that morning before coming back here." Lucy was going to make mental note of that. If his mom wanted them together then she was right about them being prefect for each other.

"Amber he would be the best choice for you why not go for it."

"No, my answer is No! Okay?"

Going behind her and pushing her a little ways to the pool, but Amber side steps and Lucy almost trips over some extension cords that was on the floor. Hoping know one saw that she fixes herself up. Turning around she points her finger to the pool.

"Look at him Amber. Don't you find him sexy, handsome, want to run your fingers through his hair and body."

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Look at him! Really look at him. You have worked with him all this time and seen him this way, but take a closer look."

Rolling her eyes and thinking this was all silly. If it was to get Lucy to stop harping she looked at him. He was getting out of the pool his clothes were wet and clinging to him. His fingers went though his hair to slick it back. The shirt was sticking to him and she can see how tone he was underneath. Then unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off to hand it over to the dressing crew. She eyes his chest, the same chest she had land her hands on when being in his arms. The strong arms she felt the strength in them when she felt week. Gazing at him and seeing first time how handsome he is. No question to why all the women would want to be in bed with him. 

"Do you see it Amber?"

"Lucy I am not blind to not notice."

"You are, keep looking at him."

"This is ridiculous."

"No it isn't. All this time I have seen you with him, it is different this time."

"Different?"

"Blinders you have on. You have been getting closer."

"No we haven't. He has been nice to me more because of the baby."

"Amber I see it, you have too. Dan is not apart of your life anymore. Why let him get in your way of love. You aren't getting hit, you aren't scared."

"Lucy lower your voice." There was a open room right behind them. Amber shows her that they are going to continue there talk behind closed doors. Gray was looking around for her when he spots her with Lucy going into the room. It was that time that she should be resting in the trailer. There was no trailer for her to be in, they were still waiting for the new one to arrive. That will not be until January. Still he wanted to check on her anyways.

"I am sorry Amber I don't think anyone heard me."

"Why can't you keep that to yourself, you promise."

"I have kept it. The question is, why don't you want to fall in love."

"I am not going to repeat myself over and over again. With different people asking me all the time. I don't want love. I had the hardest time to be who I am now. Love complicates things, it mess with your head."

"Love is excitement, a wonderment of new beginnings. The first kiss, first date, first time making love."

"Okay stop now Lucy. I know all that and I had it once or thought I did. You can't convince me to seek it out once more. The love I have now is for my baby." She puts her hand on her growing bump. "That is all I want and will ever need."

"You are wrong, there is someone out there for you. There is someone for everyone, and you are missing out."

"No, no no. How can I get through your head to let this go."

"Amber take the chance, Gray is perfect for you."

"Luccccyyy...."

"He can seduce you to bed, like all those other women."

She had enough of this talk and she raise her voice to prove it. "Lucy there is no way in HELL, that is ever going to happen. I knowing what he does with women I can't be seduce."

"Why not?" Her hand goes to her temple a headache was coming on there was no end to this. It has to stop before she wraps her fingers around her neck to choke her. 

"Yes why not?" Then the said person that shouldn't have heard this in a million years came coming into the room. The door wasn't fully close and Gray could hear them talking as he approach and he heard name. This was the third time that this has happen and feels like he was shot down before getting his foot on first base.

There was a towel on his shoulders and drops of water was still coming off him. Lucy not taking the liability escape behind Gray and head out the room. With a hand he close the door and it was just the two of them in the room.

"Well, why not?"

"The answer was already spoken."

"You can't be seduce?"

"No."

"Because of all the women you have seen me with."

"The years come into play. There were a lot of them Gray."

"That makes a difference?"

"Yeah it does. What does it mater, there is no way I would and you know that."

"Of Dan and not to be touch." He walks over to her and she backs up against the wall. A hand goes by her head and leans closer to her.

"What if you could?"

"To be touch, I don't know. Never thought about it."

"Then start, right now. Lets continue what Lucy was talking about." The closeness was getting to her and she wanted to flee. This conversation was getting a little tense and out of control. To explain to the person that a few believe or thought they were already together or wanted it to happen.

"I wouldn't want to be with someone who has a line of women waiting."

"Not be with a playboy?"

"Gray not once have you had commented relationship. The longest you were with a girl was six months with other women on the side. Juiva is going to be that second one here soon."

"What if I could?"

"To seduce someone like me?"

"No, have one women no one else."

"I think you could try if you wanted to, but the temptation of wanting more is there."

"So you think I would cheat on the first chance I get."

"Women bat their eyes at you and the next thing I know you are kissing. I can't see you pouring your time into something that will not last."

"Then you don't know me very well. You said my longest relationship has been six months. I know of one women I been with for years."

"Really who?"

"You."

"That doesn't count, we been working not fraternizing with one other."

"I count it, I think I can prove to you how serious I can be."

"Then have it with Juiva." Stepping around him and heading for the door. Gray grabs her and brings her closer to him. His hand comes up and puts it on her cheek and his other arm wraps around her.

"What if it's not her and someone else."

"Then you have to make sure you are really commented to that person not just for a week, a month. A women to give your whole life to"

"A lasting commitment that never breaks. Love you mean."

"Yes. If you are serious of taking that leap."

"Something to think about isn't it?"

Her heart was beating really fast and she was feeling anxious being in his arms. It was getting to much for her. Trusting him with a touch was overpowering. They stare at each other and a knock on the door stop made them pull apart. "Our break is over." Racing out the door when it opens to see Natsu on the other side of it.

Gray didn't want her to go, but he got what he wanted for now. "Commitment, leap, the one?" A notion he never once thought about. From what he gather, if a man did come into her life, it would have to be forever. Not a one night stand or having them on his arm for only the next one to appear. "Can I do it, truly do it."

"Gray?" Natsu was waving his hand in front of his face. It seams like his co-worker was a million miles away. When he open up the door it look like they where in serious discussion. Only to his imagination of what it could be.

"Gray we have to get back."

"What?" Coming out of his trance and noticing Natsu in front of him. He shook his head trying to clear some thoughts away. It was something that can't easily be shaken off. It was must that he had to take to heart.

"Sting wants us back."

"Sorry, we can go."

"Are you alright man?"

"Don't know Natsu."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

Leaving the room Gray turns to stops him for a second before heading forward. With out going into detail he wanted a know something from him. "I fast question for you?"

"Sure."

"If there was a women you knew and you wanted to know more about her. Would you give up what you have now with someone to find out if she is the one."

"You mean if she was my sole mate?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I would. If I knew with out a shallow of a doubt she belong to me. I would probably walk to the ends of the earth for her."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Did it help you?"

"It did and I know what I must do."

"What is that?"

"Think! I have been doing a lot in the last couple of months. This surpasses all those times, I am about to make the biggest leap in my life. I have to be sure I am ready for it."

"Care to share." Natsu had a inkling to what it could be. The person that ran out of the room first had a huge part in Gray's decision making. He caught how close they were when he open up the door. It didn't fool him at all by trying to separate from one other.

"All I can say to you is good luck man."

"I am going to need all the luck I can get it. There is going to be walls breaking down, crashing with tremendous force. I have have to be at the finished for it."

"If you need me for anything, ask away buddy." They punch fits in agreement and Gray was glad for some back up. Never has he ever consider going down this road. From his high school days to college it has been random women. Not a serious relationship that had an outlook of wanting more to see where he it will take him.

"I will count on you for that. I see Sting waving at us, lets get this water action stunt out of way and go home."

"Yaay man, I am all fire up."

The men walk over to their director while someone else was watching from a distance. He wasn't even suppose to be here, but made the excuse like everyone else that he wanted to see them do the stunt. One of the other crew members saw him peeking through a door. Dan was roped into working. Which served to inspired his own stunt that will be played for his enjoyment. They had extra canisters in the back that were filled with air. The divers that were in the pool hold onto the tanks to be used in between takes for the actors. What would happen if one of those tanks were empty? How fast would they run out of air, to struggle to get out of the car and up to the surface. That is what he wanted to see and see the reaction from his past lover.

Hearing about that Gray had a stalker fan on his tail was amusing to him. They were so far from the mark it wasn't even funny. At lest their eyes where not on him, and she didn't even know he was out of prison. So he was going along with fabrication and use it against them.

Dan didn't see what he was doing was being a stalker. It was to cause harm and play with her mind. When the time came he will present himself in front of her. That will be a ways off, but then anything could change and might have to think on his feet.

"Bring those canisters over here will ya."

"Sure no problem, Jim."

With two of them in hand he walked over to the pool to hand them off. He had to make sure he wasn't seen by Amber. Since he came out of prison he did look different. There was a scar on face right below his left eye it was from a fight with a other inmate before becoming up standing guy in prison and wanting out years early. Face was covered in facial hair as well. Amber only saw him as clean shaven, and his hair was longer too. It was pulled back a little in the back with a tie. Wanting to make his outside appearance unrecognizable to others. There was no one else he knew in Cedar and if shit went down. It will give him a leg up in being identified.

"Where they check over?"

"Yes they were, they can go any time. This one is for Fullbuster and Natsu is this one."

"Good, they have been doing the same take for last while here."

"What do they have to do?"

"They are stuck in the car so they have to push out a window. And the window isn't coming off with each round they have done. It's taking longer then it should be. These tanks will be in the back seat out of the camera view but the divers are there on stand by."

"Wow sounds complicated."

"Not really, it's when the equipment doesn't want to behave. Once they are out of the car, they go after the villains."

"Hope it works out. I got to head back."

"Thanks for bring them over Danny."

"No sweat."

Jim takes the tanks over to the divers that are assisting the actors. Handing them off to the respective person in charge. He gives them a thumbs up in letting them know they are good to go.

The divers quickly put them in the back seat and the tanks do have the Gray and Natsu name on them so they don't get mixed up. Sting thought it was best to have the stunt man do this instead of them acting it out. Gray at times prefer to do his own work and Natsu jump right in saying he wanted to have a go at it.

Sting was at he edge of the pool talking to Natsu and Gray. Telling them again exactly how he wanted it to play out. Losing track on how many times they have done this already, but no one was giving up.

"Ok guys you know the drill this gets the scene marked off and onto the next one."

"Sure thing Sting I am pump up for it."

"Natsu I think you have to much energy tone it down. Gray you are still on pace, keep it up."

"No problem I can't wait to get this over with too. Come on pinkie time is money."

Swimming over to car and getting inside the front seats. Gray was in the driver side and Natsu was beside him. They get strapped into the seat belts and where shown the new tanks. They motion for a thumbs up when ready and the car gets lower into the water. The men had the snorkel part into their mouths to breath in air. What one person didn't know was he had about 2 mins of air left. Both guys get ready for Sting say the magic word. They take in one last air and put the tanks in the back.

With a loud speaker in his hands Sting watch the cameras in the water. Everything was ready to go and for him to start filming. "Action!" Gray and Natsu start playing out their scene. Everyone was watching and staying quiet through it all. Amber and Lucy were in the back looking on as well.

"Do you think it will work this time?"

Amber shrugged her shoulders and not wanting to speak to her at all. There conversation had Lucy in hot water and being with Gray in his arms had her body feeling tingling.

"You aren't going to talk to to me?"

Shaking her in response and keeping her eyes on the car. "I said I was sorry, forgive me." Lucy didn't want her to be mad. Who would have known or thought that the man they were talking about would walk in. She made a beeline for the door and didn't bother to look back or stick around to hear what he had to say.

"What happen after I left?" Amber just gave Lucy a glare that basically told her to stop. Plus she wasn't going to say anything to her. It was none of her business, but she was the one who spur it on.

"Cut, great work there guys. Get some air and lets do the next part." They were able to take out the window cleanly this time with out any mishap. Now it was for them to go through the window up to the surface. They were holding their breaths very well only release a little of air at a time. When grabbing their tanks and listening to Sting on the underwater speaker. "Okay you two the next scene is a easy one. Once the window is out, you have to unbuckle from your seats and go through it and start going for the bad guys. Matt and Arron are ready for ya." Gray was breathing normally when he notice there was no more air coming out of the tank. Not wanting to halt production he had to do one thing hold his breath for as long as possible. The downside to that is Sting was talking. The window wasn't back on to the car. It was being hold on by the stunt crew and when the men comes out they just need to left it off and have Gray or Natsu pushing it down. He had to try to maintain his wits and not be trouble by not getting air.

Natsu saw something was up and he was about to get the divers in the car. Gray used his hands to let him know he was still alright. Then they hear Sting say action again. That is where it started to get worse. Not being able to get air is one thing, but not getting the seat belt undone had him being in his grave to early. Trying to get it unlock wasn't working. Natsu was out of his seat and pulled out a pocket knife that is always on him. Showing what he was about to do to Gray he cut the belt at the buckle. Sting was seeing this take place on the t.v. The girls started running over when people started to get into a panic. When they heard a loud "Cut" from Sting.

Having gotten free from the seat belt they started to head for the open window. It would be faster then drivers rushing the car door. Sting was even telling them to haul up the car. When they got clear of the car Gray used up all of his air. A driver was swimming to him with a tank but he started to take in water. It was almost to late if not for Natsu and his quick swimming skills. He grabs Gray starts going for the surface kicking with all he is worth.

Everyone sees a pink hair first then Gray's heads as Natsu takes them both to the pool edge. Sting yells for the first aide team and Laxus that was near Sting gets to the side of the pool to help bring Gray up.

"Laxus he took in water."

"Paramedics are coming Natsu." Laxus starts dragging Gray's limp body onto the pool tile floor. He kneels down and starts doing CPR. A crowd was forming around the two and Sting yelled again to get everyone to step back.

Amber watches as Laxus pushes on his chest and gives him air. She could hear him count. "1 2 3 breath. 1 2 3 breath." This was unreal, how could this be? The emergency team comes running over and pushes people away.

"Get back!"

Laxus gets removed to be replace by a worker. He stands and looks over at her to see the look in her face. This wasn't a place for her to be at and to witness this. Walking over to her he blocks the view. She tries to move sideways but he stops her. "You can't be here. Let them do there job."

"Laxus, I can't as his manger I have to know he is alright."

"Not now. Come!" Leading her out of the crowd walking over to the change rooms and taking her right into the women's one. She was in distress not knowing what was going on out there.

"Laxus let me go out there."

"Amber, Gray has been worried about you and the pregnancy. Told me about your stress levels and how the doctor wants you to take it easy."

"That's all in embellished, I have been fine really."

He crocks his eyebrow at her not giving in to her truth. She may act strong to what she been through, but she still is a women that can show her insecure side. "Take a seat on the bench. We will know more soon. I will head back out."

"Laxus no please."

"He will not want you to see him like that. Stay here it will be best." Sitting down on the bench and watch him go. There was nothing to take her mind off it. She was surround by empty lockers.

Raising her hand up and seeing it shake, she put her other hand over top of it. "I am fine. Just fine." Resting her back against the locker she waits for news.

Walking towards back to the crowd there was a eruption of cheers. Laxus sees that Gray was rolled onto his side and water was coming from his mouth. A relief filled him to know he was going to be ok. Gray sat up and was looking around him. It was a very close call one that it didn't need to repeat again. "Do you wish to go to the hospital sir to get check out?"

Coughing some more his throat was irradiated from the chlorine from the pool. "I think I'll be ok." Sting yells at his crew to get to there jobs and give Gray some breathing space. Again something tragic took place on set with a unforeseen circumstances. 

"Gray, Gray...are you sure you don't want to head to the hospital."

"No Sting, not much they can do."

"I saw on the t.v what was happening. Didn't think the seat belt wouldn't come off."

"You have more matters to consider then the seat belt?"

"What do you mean?"

"The air tank I was using ran out. There was no air left."

"Are you sure?"

"No of course not, there would be no point to them giving me cpr and seeing my life flash before my eyes."

"Ok, I'll look into it."

"That is fine with me." Gray starts to get up and looks around him. People were dispensing but he had yet to see Amber. "Where is she?" Natsu, Laxus and Lucy comes over to him. They were all glad to see him alright. It was scary to see him almost drown.

"Hey man you ok?" Natsu pats him on the back. Thankful to have his friend still alive.

"Oh Gray that was terrifying to see." Lucy stood watching the whole thing while Laxus took Amber away. She should have gone with them but her eyes were glued.

"That was a scary Gray. Sorry for my lips on you, I had to give you air."

"Thanks all of you. Were is Amber?"

"I put her into the women's change room. She wasn't looking all that great. Watching what was happening to you was working herself up."

"I'll go to her."

Laxus helps him over to the women's entrance. Gray tells them to stay here, he wanted to go in alone. The events that happen prior to the almost drowning was not reverent at the moment. Walking slowly in by holding onto the wall he sees her sitting down on the bench.

"Amber?"

Jumping at her name she turns to see him walking in. She gets up from the bench and looks him over once. Taking a step away from the wall he was using to hold himself up he starts to feel very weak. Reaching for the bench to sit down he wasn't going to make it. Amber comes right over and puts her arms around him to steady his balance.

"Here let me help you?"

"Your clothes are going to get wet."

"To late now, I am holding you up." The three steps he takes to get to the bench and sit down with her assistance. "Easy does it are you feel dizzy?"

"A little."

"You need more medical attention I'll go get it."

"There is no need for it. I'll be fine."

"You aren't fine Gray. Looks like you are ready to pass out."

"Need a little rest is all."

"I can rebook our flight for a later one so you can rest up at the hotel. I'll see to that now."

She was about to take her leave and head out of the change room when Gray stopped her by grabbing her hand. "You need to relax. I am fine, but I can tell your shaking."

"The rush of what I was seeing, it will go away." He tugs at her hand and she comes closer to him. It was a couple of hours earlier then that she was in his arms staring into his eyes. "I am like you Gray and I am always repeating myself. We are alright if you think we aren't."

"Laxus was smart to bring you in here."

"Didn't want to be."

"Glad you weren't there." Wanting to be free from his hold it only made him pull on her hand and she found herself sitting back on the bench. "I have something to tell you about what happen in the car. Sting is already looking into it."

"Okay?"

"The seat belt wasn't the prime problem. The tank I was using ran out of air."

"What! Don't they check that stuff."

"They should, not to sure how something like this could have happen."

"I am going to fine out on my own."

"No you will not. Let Sting handle it."

"Gray...I can see to it while you are busying working." Slightly turning on the bench his hands on her shoulders. With a stern look he looks right at her.

"The number one thing you have to do is make sure you and my child are alright. On the subject of my baby, any movement." He so badly wanted to put his hands on her stomach to feel the life he half created.

She started to say no but three people stumble onto the floor at the entrance. Three people where listening at there conversation. The look on their faces where of shock and wanting to know why the big secret. Natsu, Laxus and Lucy where all laying on top of each other. It was her that scramble to get up and ask for all of them. Shouted it out first for anyone else to hear." Gray is the father!"


	18. Chapter 18

Mest writing a few notes down on paper while having his weekly meeting with Dan. It was going to be the last one before the new year. Though he would have prefer to work during the holidays didn't want to give any of his ex prisoners a chance of doing something stupid. If they did it was one less person for him to see and keep a eye on them. Lifting his head to look at the idiot in front of him, he was going to emphasizes how important it is of staying in town. "You do know that you still can't go anywhere and I mean anywhere."

"For gods sake you have told me for the million time already. I can't go home, I can't tell my folks that I am out or anyone else that I know. I am being keep here under lock and key. I am ant underneath a magnifying glass."

"You aren't being burn my the sun of as yet. I can give you as many warning as I see fit. Lots of morons think just because it's a seasonal holiday that they can be free. They aren't free not by a long shot. So what are you planning on doing and if you think for moment of defying these orders."

"Nothing, I'll stay here. Be content in my new digs."

"Found a new place?"

"Earning good money and run down hotel room was the pits."

"Give me your address I'll add it to the computer."

"Why?"

"Why, to make sure you aren't jumping the country. If you don't want to give me your address there is a jail cell waiting for you."

"You are such loser."

"No losers are you who get sent to prison for stabbing there girlfriend and leaving her for dead." 

"Whatever."

Throwing a pen at him from his desk at him. He points at it with his finger and tells him to write it down. He was going to play hard ball if he needed too. If threatening him with a padded cell so be it.

"It takes a phone call Dan and they can be here in 20. Do not underestimate me and what I can do. I could leap over this table and hand cuff you to the chair. I have skills that your little mind would dream of having. You think those cell mates of yours that beat you up are dangerous. They are 1/4 of me and my background is wider then there pin dot. Most of those men haven't seen the light of day. Been in there since they were in there teens, all they know are those walls. Do you really want to be apart of that, even though I really don't care."

"Fine I'll write it down." Once he was done he toss the pen back to him. Didn't want this bastard to know everything he was doing or what he was planing on doing."

"Good, you will be getting touch with me every Friday until we are back in the office. Don't do anything stupid."

Dan was ready to kill the guy. When he meets him each week it's the same speech. He was getting really tired of it. Not really interested in his said background and how much experience he has. It was smarts over muscles anyways. Dan has been really careful to what he has been doing. To find out about Gray being stuck in the car and not able to remove his seat belt, there was no need for the o2 tank. It work out better then he would have plan. A added a bonus for a job will done.

The meeting was going to wrap up soon. He had a airplane ticket and his bag pack ready to go. Going home and do some more damage there, it will make his Christmas. This joker in front of him will not figure out his plans. You can't cozy up to a man like Mist, the way around it was to work in his shadow.

Christmas music fill her apartment as decorations were starting to get hung in different places. The last day of shooting didn't end very well, but for three people they didn't want to get on Amber's bad side ever again. She reamed them out for listening and made sure they don't exposed the baby to the media.

When the dust settle down from her rant Gray wasn't pleased as well. The aggressive in her voice and the demand she placed on them to keep silent had him trying to hold her back in his weakened state. Her strength was stronger then his and she left the change room in a thunderous mood. Sting and the crew meet the end of her lightning strikes.

Finding answers to the empty air tanks had Jim wishing he could run and hide. He knew how women get when they are expecting, his wife gave him three children and it change her personality completely. It was best to stay out of the unbalanced hormonal behaviour. What he knew is that Danny gave him the thanks and they were check over by him. Sting wanted to question him, but no one saw Danny. He only stop by to see the stunt being made and they asked him to work a little. 

With production being wrapped up until the new year, Sting figured he went home. It will take extra time to locate him and ask then. There was small problem no address was on file or phone number.

That made him call Cobra and he didn't pick up the phone. Leaving him a message to call back pronto. His hands were tied after that.

"Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way. Christmas Happy is one of my favourite times of year. I get to spend it with you and my brothers."

"Meow meow."

"You think so too?"

"Meoooow."

"You are just to cute."

Happy has been by her side since she got home from the airport. Not seeing her all these months had him missing her to much. The last break she had was a few days. He was sad to see her go. Mystogan would play with him when he could come over to be fed. Didn't like to be alone at all.

"Can't wait to get a Christmas tree and have the smell of pine fill the room. Happy next year will be different the baby will be here you will be a big brother. I have already started searching for a new place. A baby can't live in a one bedroom apartment."

The blue feline rubs against her leg and purrs his response. He would go anywhere with her. The day he was picked out at the shelter was last day of watching other cats get to go to there forever home.

A set of lights were in her hand to be strung up along the window. Her brothers were working so they couldn't help. Wasn't about to call Gray, he would be busy with Juiva. There was Rouge only a few feet away. That might trigger him asking her out again. The guy really needed to fine someone else to fall for. Even telling Rouge she was pregnant didn't turn him off. When she came home he gave her the mail and told her he kept a eye on her place. She offer thanks in return nothing more.

"Hmmm I think this is the right place to put them up." The phone started to ring and she had to put the lights down and answer it.

"Hello!"

"Amber it's so good to hear your voice been ages."

"Loke? You are back?"

"Right I am been home for a few weeks. Missed home and good people. Being a renowned photographer has it's disadvantages, but got to take some awesome pictures."

"You have a discerning eye. What can I do for you?"

"What no chat?"

"My day can't be spend talking to you for hours. What is it?"

"No fair, but you are right like usual I need help. I am doing a magazine shoot today at the last minute. The person they had for the job came down sick. We have some models and I am calling for more. This is where you come in."

"The answer is no Loke not getting in front of the camera."

"As I would love to take pictures of you, I need Gray. Can you get him to come down to my studio."

"I'll give him a call there is no guarantee that he will do it. We are off now until the new year."

"Yes yes I understated that but you wouldn't leave me hanging would you." The day was meant to be indoors getting into the festive spirit. Not going out for more work. There were still emails she needed to reply too. It feels like her work was never done.

"I'll phone him and text you back?"

"Sounds good later."

The strain of lights stays were it is and she dials Gray's number. "Maybe I should text him instead." Ride coming back had her not talking to him or anyone else. Everyone was on the same flight back home. When she left the airport it was Laxus that took her home. Asking him as soon they touch the ground not wanting to be in close proximity of Gray. It wasn't his fault that he said his child it was the fact that someone heard it. Having to explain to why the baby was his.

"Fingers cross he doesn't pick up and I'll message him." Holding up her hand she did just that and welling it be so. 

"Hello Amber."

"Dang it didn't work."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing nothing. Loke just called, there is a photo shoot he wants you to be part of. It's up to you if you want to do it."

"What kind of shoot is it."

"Forgot to ask, oh bother. It is at his studio."

"Baby brain again."

'"Cut that out. It was the slip of the mind."

"I'll do it. I can be at your place to pick you up." There goes the rest of her day, but depending on how long Loke takes with it. Might be possible to finished decorating later.

"I'll drive myself and get there before you. Aren't you with Juiva?"

"No, I am not was doing some things around the house." Not wanting to tell her he was been thinking of her and what his future holds. He was taking this very seriously and he was giving up his playboy ways if he decides in a yes.

"I am going to text Loke back. See you there."

"Wait I can come and get you."

"I have to pick up somethings anyways. Go to go bye." There was a click at the other end of his phone before he had a chance to rebuke her going on ahead. They always go together, is what happen on the last day of filming bothering her that much. Yeah a few people know about him being the father. It was matter of time before someone did find out. His mother wanted to tell the rest of the family. She wants Amber over for Christmas and start planing the nursery. When he told her that might not be possible with her spending the holiday with her brothers. Ur said for all of them to come over. 

"I guess I'll get my keys and head on over."

The loft he was using as studio was on the top floor and of course the elevator wasn't working do to a malfunction. At lest it was four floors and Amber could climb them all. When reaching the top stair the door to his loft was open. Walking inside and seeing all the people that were going to be in front of his camera. 

There were a few people she did not know but some recognizable faces. Lucy was there with Natsu and Juiva was there too. When Juiva saw Amber walking in she looked behind her to see if Gray was following her in. To her disheartment he wasn't here. Juiva walked over to her to know where he was.

"Juiva's Gray isn't here today?"

"He is coming in his own car, I took my own. I live closer to Loke then he does. I had something to do before arriving here." It was a lie she has now told twice. She wanted that distance away from him. If it was for a sort time knowing he would insist otherwise. 

"Well Juiva can't wait to see him."

"Please excuse me Juiva I need to speak to Loke if I can."

Going around the other women she goes straight for Loke but gets stop by Lucy. "Hey you are here too."

"Loke call not to long ago and Gray wanted to do it. I have to find out what he has in mind."

"Oh it's a summer edition for next year. We are going to be bathing suits. There are a few more people coming. The men have to be pair with women."

"I see, thanks. I will still talk to him." About to continue on Lucy stops her again. The last time they saw each other. Amber blew up in front of her and Lucy felt bad for eavesdropping on them. 

"Amber I am sorry. I will not say anything to anyone."

"I am not going to talk to you about this now. Many people around to over hear." This was stressing for her, it would have been better if it was unknown sperm donor. There was job that had to get done and Amber wanted to be back home soon.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Gray walking in. Juvia goes running over to him and plants a kiss on his lips. Then she hears her talking to him. Juiva was pairing herself up with Gray for the pictures. 

"Okay everyone thanks for coming on short notice. I know most of you now and we are waiting on a other person. We will get started here, so we aren't wasted time. Please models and actors head over here to wardrobe for fitting." Loke was a great organizer he would have everything set up and ready to go before the first person was called. That is why he was one of the best photographer in the world. 

Everyone looked good in there bathing suits. It was the new summer tread for next year or what the fashion experts believed. Lucy was in one piece suit and Juiva was in a two piece one. Gray was in bathing shorts along with Natsu and the model was in speedos. Amber has seen him in magazines but hasn't meet him yet. He was a tall brownish blonde hair man name Max Alors. A very friendly guy who greeted everyone in a well manner way. Most models she has meet were stuck up thought they were better then their counter parts. 

His introduction towards Amber had her watching his every move. It was common for her to do so. Not wanting to be surprise by a sudden touch by a other male. Didn't want to cause a commotion and having to explain.

They waited for the other women model to come was taking longer then need be. Loke had to make a call to her manger to see where she was at and be given the eta on her arrival. When he found out she wasn't coming due to car not starting. Loke had to think up something fast. The person he knew wouldn't go for it he was staring at her as he was on the phone.

"Thanks for letting me know what was going on. She should have gotten a hold of me herself. Don't worry I'll get it covered."

The looks of people wanting to know what was going on had him explaining the reason for the delay. There was no way he could get everyone else here on a different day. There was no time and the pictures had to go to the printer soon.

Snapping his fingers prompting his two assistance over and motion them towards Amber. Aquarius and Aries stood right on either side of her. "Amber, I need your help?"

"What?"

"My two lovely ladies here will take you into the dressing room to fit you for swim wear.

"What? No! Loke I have told you I will not pose for you."

"Amber you are the other option I have right now. This is a deadline and it ends today, it can't be postpone. Everyone shown up here today to get it done on my behalf. Please I beg of you do this."

"No no. I can't. I have my phone with me I can make a call to someone more accommodating and be here in a jeffy. Let me see here and scroll through my cell."

"No time Amber. I have no time. Ladies if you well please." Amber was taken by each arm and hulled to the back dressing room. She was kicking and trying to get free but it was no use. Her clothes felt like they were ripped off her. Lisanna was putting her into the two piece bathing suit and Cana was fixing her hair. 

"This is so un call for. I will not go through with it. I demand to be back in my clothes." Cana took her clothes and left the room and Lisanna made sure the bathing suit looked right. It was strip blue and white one that had the top tie at the neck. The bottom piece were tied at the hips. "Lisanna don't follow your boss for this. I want my clothes."

"Sorry, I have too. You look great."

"I am not leaving this room, forget all this."

Loke and the rest was hearing her shouts and knowing this will be a long wait. Gray knew how she didn't want to be put in front of the camera by Loke or Midnight. A job had to get done and there had to be away for her to do it.

Walking away from Juiva to go in the back room and tap on the door. "Loke I am not coming out."

"Amber it's me."

"Gray I am not coming out."

"Heard you the first time. We need to get this done."

"To bad not doing it."

"Why not?"

"I can't, I just can't."

"That is not a good enough answer I am coming in."

"No don't. Don't come in Gray."

Ignoring her warning he opens up the door and walks in. She was in the corner using a chair to protect herself. It was one thing that in the room she could use to cover herself up. 

"Amber what is wrong why can't you get in front of the camera."

"I have a very good reason. I don't want people to see me."

"We are use to being in bathing suits."

"You don't get it Gray. I don't want to my body to be seen."

"And why?"

"The scar that I have on my back from being stabbed. I don't want it plaster in magazines."

"That is what is worrying you. Amber, Loke can photo shop that out. It's a quick fix."

"I can't take that chance."

"I will talk to Loke and make sure it gets done. If he agrees will you do it."

"Gray there are other people out there that will see it. I am not going to explain myself to them."

"You don't need too. We can make something up." He moves the chair out the way and sees the two piece she is wearing. She looked really good and it expose her baby bump. His hand reach out but he had to pull it back but took her hand instead. "Loke will abide by your wishes."

She looks back at the room as she is being pulled out by Gray. Her sanctuary was gone and she is being force to do this. With everyone looking at her she removes her hand from Gray and tries to shield her body with her hands. 

"Loke she will do it under one condition."

"What is that?"

"She has a scar on her back from a time she was small. Doesn't want people to see it. Can you cover it up?"

"We can use makeup concealer and I can photo shop it out too in editing. If that is what she declares I am willing to do it."

"That will make things easier." Gray looks back at her and she looks like a frighten cat again. "Amber he said yes. Will you do it?"

"Fine, but as soon as this is over I want my clothes back." 

"Time for clicking, everyone come over here. Natsu and Lucy you are together. Max and Amber you are here and Gray and Juiva take this spot. Now I want you guys to embrace each other in laughter. As if you are hearing a joke being told."

It was so not what she wanted to do today. To be standing next to a guy she did not know and to be held by him as well. Max put his arm around her and she shifted right up and trying not to jump backwards. "Are you ok Amber. You seam tense."

"Don't like my picture taken."

"Just relax piece of cake."

Gray was watching the two of them and his hand balled into a fist. He didn't want this model holding the person he is interested in. Plus to see her not freaking out was not like her at all. He can tell she wasn't like this at all.

Loke started taken pictures and was advising Amber to loosen up a little. The pictures were not turning out to what he wanted. "Amber come on act more natural."

"I am doing the best I can. If you don't like it, I can leave." The rest of the group wasn't have any trouble taking what Loke wanted. It was like they have been doing this for years and with ease.

"Ok for the next picture. Max I want you to put your hands on her stomach. This would be good for a women health magazine I'll be doing next month. Have a endearing look or one of pride. Your the father waiting patently for your child to come into this world."

That didn't please the blue hair raven at all. To have someone else feel her stomach when he has gotten to do it once. He removed Juiva from his waist and walked over to Amber and Max. "You know since she uncomfortable with you. Lets us trade partners Loke, mix it up a bit. Natsu you go to Juiva and Max, Lucy."

Loke didn't disagree with it and thought maybe he will have a better luck this round. "Okay take your places." Amber looks up at him and he smiles down at her. He took charge of the way they would be position. He gets down on the floor and holds out her hand to come between his legs. Lucy was eyeing them together wondering what was going to happen next. She could tell that Juiva was hoping mad to be replace by someone else.

Her heart began to race as she leans against his chest. Then she watches as his hands lay on her stomach. She wanted to move one of them in a different spot. Placing her right hand on top of his and moving it to where he will get a surprise. Unable to look at him in the eye to tell when he felt the kick.

Watching her move his hand he was curious to know why. His eyes grew big as he felt the kick in his palm. "Amber, that is the baby kicking?"

"Uh huh." 

"Is this the first time?"

"No, started almost a week ago."

"For a week! Why didn't you tell me?" Thinking back a week ago he remember that she came out of the bathroom at the hotel room. He never gotten to ask what she wanted. It made sense now that it was this. "You lie to me that day when I asked you. That morning was the first time."

"It was, I couldn't tell you with Juiva there."

"Amber you have, but I am not mad. I am feeling for myself now. This is incredible, the kick is strong." His hand remains there and they both soak up the moment. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. You can feel more from now on."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He smiles big and Amber lays her head back on his shoulder. Loke takes pictures of the two, Amber was acting different compare to Max. Each pose they took together it was if they were in there little world. Gray couldn't get enough of feeling her stomach. It made his day and now he can do it whenever. This was a big step for her too to be touched like this. 

Loke could feel the intimacy between the two. Lucy pick up on it as well. It was like no one else should be in the room. If they clear out now would they even know. "Doing great you guys one more picture. I want each of you facing each other do what you feel like in that moment."

"Here I can take the lead on this Amber." He turns her around and her heart was ready to burst. Her eyes looked at his masculine chest and she wanted to touch him. It was like a switch was flip up, but it could be how close they have been the last 15 minutes. Adverting her eyes and turning her head to not look at him or look up either. "Amber, look at me."

"No a far away look is good to." A finger goes underneath her chin he lifts up her face. Her eyes get glued to his. He rubs his thumb on her cheek and lowers his head. 

"Amber may I."

"May what?"

"May I ki...."

Amber was shoved away by Juiva and she almost loses her balance but Natsu catches her. She receives death glares from her and she swore a hissing sound was heard. "Juiva belongs to Gray." Lucy wanted to smack the women of ruining a prefect moment that all of them would have witness. Right on the money she knew there was something going on. Figuring that Amber wasn't really aware of it yet but Lucy thinks that Gray is on the right path. Asking him would he denied it?

Natsu was grinning and Lucy saw the look she tap him on the shoulder. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, seeing a friend follow his heart."

"Do you know something?"

He lowers his voice so no one could hear him. "Gray wants to be with someone, and not be a playboy."

"What? Kidding right?"

"Nope he said he was going to do something thinking. There is no confirmation about it though."

"What just happen is a confirmation. I say it's about time too."

"Shhh I don't think Amber notice anything."

"She better, knowing how Gray has gone after women. He went for my sister, she said that when he is focus watch out."

"He is thinking on it, can't push him."

"We could try."

"No Lucy, no outside interference. They need to come together on their own."

"Erza said the same thing. They need a little help." Natsu watches Gray move Juiva away from Amber and Loke comes over to her to see if she was alright.

"I don't think they would want it. Lets be observers and if anything blocks their path we will step in."

"You want to be match maker partners?"

"I'll be watching on not setting them up. "

Lucy had to be content with that. She didn't want to be on Amber's bad side again. Natsu was also getting what she has been seeing. If anyone gets in these two way she will interrupt the other person action. There was a person that she had to be on look out for.....Juvia. Come rain or snow and day or night she will see to it that her friend finds happiness. Juiva will be left in the dust. 

"Amber are you alright."

"Is the shoot done now Loke."

"It is I got what I need. Are you okay?"

"I am, I want my clothes now."

Snapping his finger Lisanna brings over her clothes. She grabs them from her arms and makes a dash to the dressing rooms. It was a good chance to escape and not be around anyone. It perplex her to know what Gray was about to do. In the last few months he has gotten closer to her when she was in his arms. Didn't pay any attention to it or was blind to it all. Did she hear right was he about to ask to kiss her.

"Juvia you don't push Amber away. She is pregnant you got to be careful."

"Juiva doesn't want a other women to get close to her Gray."

"Well I say who I get close to or not. You have no say Juiva, knowing what I am. My life is my own, you are girl I am seeing for fun nothing more or less."

"Juiva likes Gray and Gray should like Juiva back."

"A nice girl you are Juiva but that is a far as it goes."

"But Gray, Juiva has been with you for months."

"I can stop it when ever. Don't think this is going to lead anywhere. You were made clear of that at the begging."

The dressing room door opens up, Amber runs out all ready to go. She goes over to the door and takes a look back at Gray. He shook his head at her and wants her to stay. There was no stopping her and opens up the door and leaves. Lucy chases after her going down the stairs. "Amber wait!"

"Lucy leave me alone. I need time to myself."

"Listen to your heart Amber. He is the one for you."

"Can you stop. I am not going to be with him or anyone."

When she gets to the bottom floor she goes out the door. Lucy wouldn't be able to follow her. She shouts out to her. "Are you going to the new years end party?"

"It's part of my job I have to be there." Few of companies would come together to host a new years part. Showing casing the best they have in entertainment. Amber didn't want to go now, but she was a manger. 

"I'll phone you and we can go shopping." Lucy and Erza haven't gone with her for maternity clothes yet and this would be best time to do it. 

"Bye Lucy."

She goes back up the stairs and Gray was dress in his clothes and putting on his jacket. Loke was shutting down the studio and everyone was getting dress to head home. "Gray, she is a little upset. Why not let her be alone for now."

"I can't do that Lucy. I'll see ya later."

Then she watches him go down the stairs. If she could be a fly on her wall when he comes knocking it be worth to see and hear. "They better get together."

Kicking off her shoes as she enters her place and throwing her jacket down on the couch. Happy comes out from where he was having a nap and runs up to her meowing. "Hey you I am back." She picks him up and he snuggles into her neck. "I am glad I have you Happy. I don't need a man to be by my side."

With the photo shoot done she could carry on what she was doing before Loke's phone call. It will keep her mind off the events that took place. Wanting it all to go back to normal. Can it go back to normal. The strain of lights get picks up and she goes over to the chair she was going to use to put them up. She wasn't one for being scared of heights and climb up the chair with no problems and starts decorating. 

Her decorating ends as soon it begins with someone knocking on her door. Jellal told her that he was going to stop by earlier. "Brother the door is open come on in." Still putting up the lights she hears her door being open and close. "Hi brother I'll be done in a second."

"What the hell are you doing on a chair."

Snapping her head around she sees the man that she left back at the studio. Can she get a break when it comes to him. "Gray...."

"Get down off the chair now."

"I been on the chair for numerous reasons. I am putting up my Christmas lights. I do it every year." Gray comes over to her and takes her into his arms. "Put me down."

"I'll put you down some where alright." She wiggles in his arms to be set free. "Stop!" His commanding voice startles her. Looking up into his eyes and he was looking down at her. "I did raise my voice at you. Why are you a stubborn women that will not allow someone to help her." Puts her down on her feet but keeps her in his arms. 

"Because I have suffer to much by the hands of a man. Why should I comply to what a male wants."

"I am a man, but not him."

"A man you are yes and I will ask you to leave. Don't need to be told what to do in my own home."

"I am not telling you. You are carrying my child I have to right to watch over you."

"Gray, leave please."

"Is the closeness bugging you."

"No."

"Lair. We share a moment back there Amber."

"I let you feel the baby move, that was all." He brings down a hand and lays it on her stomach to feel a other kick if there is one or the baby is sleeping.

"No something more was there."

"You are over thinking it. I have things to do...just go."

"What if I don't want too."

"My brother Jellal is stopping by. I don't want a battle in my apartment that could make me not get my disposit back when I move."

"You are moving?"

"Can't raise a child in a single bedroom, need more space." There were newspapers on her table to pages on houses. She was looking for a place with a closed in back yard and at lest three bedrooms.

"I can help you?"

"I don't want it...go. Go back to Juvia." Dejected at her words and knowing he can't do anything right now. He was looking at her lips and wanting to suck on them until she melted in his arms. If he was going to pursue her Juvia will have to be dump. 

"Fine I'll go. No getting up on that chair." He didn't want to let her go but she pushed on his chest to be free. Walking over to the door that he didn't want to go through. "There is one thing I will tell you before I leave."

"What is that?"

"The next time I lower my head I am not going to ask for permission." She felt her heart skip a beat. What is wrong with her? There were never fast heart racing, about to get kiss or now a missing beats. This was all Lucy fault for telling her to start looking at him, really looking at him.

He kisses her forehead quickly and leaves before she does or say something. Why she didn't tell him to stop doing that as well. Feels like she being kissed by a parent at bedtime. She locks and leans on door. "Dam you Lucy. What are you making me feel."


	19. Chapter 19

A nice Christmas eve dinner was being cooked in her oven as her brothers were in the living room watching charlie brown on her t.v. The tree was up and the lights where blinking. It was a very festive feel in her quaint apartment. She was peeling potatoes to be boiled and mashed. They did had plans to have supper at Jellal's place, but due to snow warning it was good idea to have it at her home. Her over protective brothers didn't want her to drive in her delicate condition. The siblings even turn down a invitation to go to Fullbusters mansion. She was appreciative of her brother for turning down the invite when they phone hours ago. When caller I.D shown up on her phone she quickly got Mystogan to answer.

"Sister why not sit down I can take over for you?" Jellal got up from the couch to replenished his drink. The roasted chicken smelled divine in the oven. She was on her feet since they came walking in. The choice to come over here had the brothers not excepting her to cook the whole meal.

"Do you have a problem with my cooking?" Her hand lifts up the knife and points it at his direction. That made him hold up his hands in defence.

"There is nothing wrong with your cooking per-say, but you haven't sat down in awhile."

"Please between you two, Gray and everyone else I can't do what I want. This is the last year in this apartment for Christmas. I want to make a few more memories before I move. Next year there will be a little boy or girl crawling around by then."

"You are to stubborn for you own good you know."

"I have yearn that from Dan. Getting away from him and going through with all I experience. I had to change myself a little. Can't blame me for having my own way, plus this is my house my rules."

"At lest he is rotting in jail and not doing anything to you."

"I tend not to think back on my worse years. Now we have something to look forward too with this babe." Patting her stomach and grabbing for a other potato to peal. Jellal turns to head back to the couch when he hears noises in the hallway.

"What the world is going on out there?" Forgoing the couch he looks into the peep hole. There was Lyon, Gray and Ur, Sliver. "Umm sister I am going to be extending your table for you."

"Why?"

"You have visitors."

"I am not expecting anyone over, just you two." Curiosity got the better of her, she puts down the potato and grabs a tea towel to clean her hands. Then the towel lays over her shoulder and goes to see what her brother is talking about.

When her eye sees the four of them, she wanted to bang her head against the door. Then without opening it up she goes back to what she is doing. "What, you aren't going to let them in?"

"You can Jellal, I am to busy doing this at the moment." It's not surprising that they shown up. The Fullbusters always had a mind of their own, when it comes to people saying no or turning down invites. Amber, asked her brother to decline them, but instead they show up. She was hoping truly hoping not to see him until the end of the year party. That day she has to go, it's her job to make appearance on behalf of Gray.

So the door gets open by Jellal and he beacons them all to come in. Amber stays focus on doing the potatoes, she wanted a nice dinner with her family. Having them show up it was because of their grandchild, nephew and son in her. It was something she had to get use to, not for a temporary time but years and years.

"Jellal good to see you again."

"Sliver you too and the rest of you. Why are you all here?"

"If you guys couldn't come over to our place we thought of coming to you. Ur, wanted to see Amber was a little sad not seeing her and you two over the holidays."

"Sliver and I got presents for everyone, including our newest member."

"Ur, Sliver that is kind of you. Didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Nonsense we are all connected now."

Ur gave her husband all the bags she had in her hand. Motion him to put them under the tree. As he was told what to do, she goes over to see Amber. "My dear how are you?"

"I am fine, Ur. You guys didn't have to come over."

"I know, but we haven't see each other in awhile. It's that time of year to be with the people you care for the most."

"Thanks for the sentiment. I don't have enough food here for all of you."

"That is alright we got our chief to pack up our food and bring it with us. Boys can you put what you have on the counter."

Gray and Lyon comes over with bags full of containers. It was enough to feed everyone in the building. It made what she was cooking look like scrap meat. Could end up tasting like dog food from what there chief has made up.

His gaze was on her as soon as he walked into her apartment. She was wearing casual clothes and it struck him how different she wore these from her work attire. Her hair was braided again and she was wearing a apron. The last time he was here was mere days ago, she now had her tree up and the rest of the Christmas lights around her living room. Spray on snow on the windows and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling he sure didn't want to think she did all this.

He wanted her attention but didn't want to do anything to make her scurry away from him. Playing it nonchalant was the way to go and not bring up anything from the other day. Though he started to think about her more after he left her apartment. There was no definite answer, but he was leading in one way compare to the other. 

Watching his mother put her hands on her stomach made him bite his tongue. That was for him to do, no one else. "Mother, can't you give her some breathing room."

"Son, you told me you felt the baby move."

"Mother you just walk in the door and haven't even taken off your jacket."

"Ur, why don't you go sit down. I was in the middle of making supper."

"I can help, what needs done."

"Mother why don't you go see Happy, he is on the couch. You love cats right?"

"Fine I will leave her alone, don't over work yourself."

"I can handle it. Sit, Mystogan can get you all a drink."

Lyon helps Jellal extend her table to fit all of them around it and grab additional chairs. Mystogan plays host to their guest for beverages. Ur finds a curled up Happy on the couch and picks him up and sits next to Sliver.

"I tried to get them not come over."

"Can only turn down Ur so many times before she gets her way."

"Know mom very well."

"After many times it has happen can predict a out come." A knife was in her hand as she chops up the potato into smaller pieces and places into the a pot. Filling it with water she picks up the pot to put it on her stove. Gray takes it from her and puts it on the burner. The touching of fingers sent shocks down her system. Being in his arms that day and almost getting kissed, she has tried to put it out of her mind. Replying it in her head wasn't helping. This wasn't like her at all, she has never thought of Gray in that way at all.

Going back to the counter to prepare more food, though there was no point of the food they brought over. Be busy and not get to close to him. Gray stood beside her and was watching what she was doing. Slicing up carrots with the knife to go into a other pot. Being close to him had her trying be mindful of what she is doing. "Why don't you sit down too Gray the kitchen only has room for me."

"I am good where I am."

Chopping was going faster and she didn't notice that Happy had gotten off Ur's lap and wanting to see his owner. He rubbed against her leg which cause her to jump and the knife went right into her thumb. Gray took the knife away from her and brought her hand over to the sink to wash. "Hissss. It hurts."

"Where is your first aid?"

"In my bathroom."

This didn't go as plan, and now he was touching her hand. She quick to remove from under the tap and head to her bathroom. Covering her thumb with the towel that she had on her shoulder still. Her brothers got up but she told them to sit down. The fuss was not necessary and this could set her into a bad mood.

In her bathroom she takes the first aid kit from the cupboard and opens it up. In search of a bandage and disinfectant for the cut. "Sit down on the toilet seat I'll clean it for you."

"Gray, go back into the living room I can do this much on my own." He doesn't listen to her and pushes on her shoulders to manually take a seat. Then he resumes what she was doing and taking the things out of first aide.

"You know I have cuts before and done this with out anyone's help."

"Yeah, I am sure you have, but regardless it's nice for a other pair of hands. Hold it up for me to clean it."

"We did that with water, just put a band aide on." Taking her hand had her pulling to break free from his grip. He holds on a little tighter to clean her cut. Trying to be tactful and not giving her to much pain.

"Caution one must take with wounds don't want it to get infected"

"Ouch Gray that hurts."

"If you stop pulling on your hand, this can get done sooner."

"Then let go." She made the mistake of looking at him and he was smirking down at her. Turning her head away was all she could do. The tall raven blocked her exit out of the bathroom.

"You seam like your feathers are riled up."

"No no no they aren't."

"What to say no one more time, didn't catch it."

"No." She says underneath her breath and not wanting to see the smile he was sporting. A bandage she can feel that goes on her thumb. That didn't make him release her hand after the job was done. What got her snapping her head back to see him was her hand being drawn up to his lips and he kisses her thumb.

"All better."

Standing up from the toilet seat had her almost kicking his shin. Intensity of his gaze on her made her gulp. "Thanks for the bandage, I'll head back to my kitchen."

He moves forward and she takes a step back. "You are done chopping and cooking for tonight. I will take over."

"Gray!"

"Do not argue or your ears will start to smoke."

"Why you...." Pushing on his arm to make room for her to go out of the washroom. Made him put her against the bathroom door instead.

"No more cutting of fingers for tonight. Then they loose there appetite if they find any."

"This is my place, you guys storm right on over. I can ask all of you to leave. Move out of my way."

"Such a temper you have did you not get your nap in today."

"Gray, move aside." That made him move closer to her to put a hand on her waist. A other one on her stomach.

"I shouldn't get jealous at my mother for feeling the baby, but no one should be touching expect for me." She looks at his hand and looks up at him. The gaze was still there but stronger from before. "Don't let anyone else."

"I can't put a sign on me to say no."

"Say no!"

"We should leave the bathroom. My thumb is good now."

"In a minute, haven't felt a kick."

"You might not get to."

"Is it moving in a different spot?" He feels around her stomach for any hint of movement. The baby was moving where he couldn't feel. "Amber is it?"

Sighing and wanting to get be further away from him and not in the washroom. Guides his hand to the upper part of her abdomen. Covering his hand with hers she looks at his eyes again. "Right there."

"Amazing, can't get over it."

"It is, Gray. My potatoes should be done now."

"Ok, we can go back out. I don't want you like a hot potato where you can't cool down or..."

"Or?"

He lifts up her hand again to kiss her thumb. "Don't want to lose a other finger." Holding her breath until he lets go. Is this how he got women into his bed, like that was going to work on her. Sheer determination had her acting normal did not want to be faze by him.

"See I am still able to move them. Good to go." As she steps to go out of the bathroom he takes her into his arms and pulls her back into his chest.

"I'll cook you go sit on couch."

"Gray..no." First time she noticing how strong his arms are wrap around her. Her mind was going to be untouched by him. It had to be this way or he will make her confused. They where actor and manger only. Nothing shouldn't get in the way of that, no friends or family telling her that she is wrong. Fix her eyes solely on him, seeing that he is the one for her. Rubbish she had to say to herself. They be sharing a baby, that didn't mean for them get together by any standards.

"To me you have been up way to long on your feet. You will sit or I'll make you sit."

"No way in hell.....yelp." He lefts her up into his arms bridle style and looks at her. The eyes he sees back where madder then a hornet nest. He wanted the attention alright and he got it, but trying to do anything and playing it cool was going out the window.

"Protest all you want little Missy, I got a hold of you."

"Little Missy! I am not and you put me down right now or I'll call for my brothers."

"You could or I will do this." Wiggling out of his hold as he takes the steps to her bedroom. "Now now, I can put you on the bed to rest for however long I see fit. The other concentration will be doing what I ask, you pick." The door was a jar and can be pushed open by his foot. Moving more will be up to her in two choices. This was her place and she was enjoying the time with her siblings before they ascended her abode.

Gritting her teeth and folding her arms. She snarled at him and picked 2. "Couch, I will go there. How dare you believe this was wise. I will walk to the couch and not prefer stares or questions from them."

Her sock covered feet hit the floor and makes her way back to the living room. She was greeted by looks from all of them. It was no use her place was just to small and they could hear everything. "Hey little miss take a seat here." Amber gave Sliver a glare that had him regretting what he said. Remembering back to when Ur had Gray it was best not make a pregnant women angry. The mood swings where impossible to live with and Sliver gave in to whatever. Gray help her to sit down on the couch and put Happy on her lap. The fur ball had follow them around and he could hear his wines. "Son, good luck. If you want any tips on anything let me know."

"I think I got this father."

"For now son, this is only the start."

"You two can zip up your mouths or there is the door. I don't like to be talk about in front of. I had a lovely dinner plan out and here you all four are weasel your way in. Don't take kindly to people getting their own way."

"My dear we are here to celebrate the holidays with you."

"No Ur, you are here because you didn't like to hear the word no."

"Amber stop."

"Oh please Jellal they way you talk to them early on you didn't give them a hard no."

"Don't blame me sister."

"Whatever!"

Amber grabs the remote from her coffee table and flip the channel to Frosty the snowman. Everyone was giving each other looks. Gray hold up his hands to easy everyone down. "I will continue with cooking why not watch this classic and soon we can eat." He walks pass and puts his hand on her shoulder and lowers his head and whisper in her ear. "Should have put you down on your bed. Behave it's Christmas."

The kitchen gets him taking over her job. Lyon and her two brothers stayed over by the counter talking with Gray. Ur wanted to strike up a conversation with Amber but Sliver shook his head and told her to save it for later. The look on the younger women, he can tell that her mood had switch from being angry to now crying. With out anyone saying anything they mentally agree to leave her alone.

Potatoes where smashed and the carrots where cooked. Buns were put into a bowel with butter next to it. Gray was cutting up the chicken and food from their place was being heated up in the oven. The table had her older brother sitting the table. Mystogan was filling everyone's drinks again. Amber was more sombre but still upset.

When everything was done Gray asked them to come to the table. Amber didn't want to move from her couch. It just cause him to come over and take her hand to help her up. He was looking at her but her head was face downwards. She was placed by her older brother and Gray. Mystogan was across from her and Lyon was beside him. Ur was sitting next to Gray and Sliver had the other end of the table. The two heads of the families at each side of the table. Jellal offer Sliver to say a prayer and they started fill up there plates.

Hesitate at first to start eating because she felt like the dinner was ruin by there presence. It didn't help at all with him sitting next her. Gray had put items on her plate that she didn't want to eat. If she told him no he would tell her to bad. Dinner was eaten and she barely talked to anyone. They were trying to give her space as well.

"That was a great meal. Our chief did awesome and Amber's cooking was good too, right Sliver."

"The roast chicken was very tender and juicy."

"Sister you did good." Jellal bend sideways to giver her a kiss on the cheek for a job will done. Mystogan got up from where he was to give her a hug and kiss on the top of her head. The congratulated on meal. Amber wanted the evening to be over with. She said her thanks and got up from the table to start clearing it. If she didn't get to finished cooking at lest she could do the dishes. The stack in her hand were grab by Gray and put on the table. He turns her around and got her sitting back down the couch. He kneels before her and make eye contacted.

"You stay right here. I can clean up for you."

Knitted her brows at him and not like being told what she could do in her own home. It was getting to much for her. "I can do it. This is my place dam it."

"It is, but let others help this time."

He stands up and kisses her forehead. Ur saw what was going on between them and she had a feeling that her son was falling for her. How deeply she did not know, but she figured Amber wasn't having any of it. She now knows her true background she wasn't going to push them together. Every fibber of her being wanted her to, but they were adults. All she could do was watch.

The night went on with talking, desserts and drinks. Then it was time for presents opening. Amber enjoyed it more on Christmas day, but since the Fullbusters were here, it change her plans a little. "Our gifts to all of you will be open now." Ur stands by the tree ready to hand out what she bought for everyone.

"Ur you really didn't have to get us anything."

"Please now Jellal. Like I said we are connected now. You are just apart of our family as our grandchild. The first gift will go to Amber."

Ur picks up a envelope off the tree and hands it over to her on the couch. Ur and Sliver had taken over the love seat. Her brothers were on the floor with Lyon and Gray choose to sit next to Amber with her legs draped over his. She was going to make room for them to sit on the couch with her. Gray told her to keep her feet up and he lifted up her legs as he sat down. It was a other round of disagreement to which he won.

The square unopen envelope was in her hands she looks at Ur hand writing. "To Grandchild" It read on the front. Using her good thumb she opens along the edge and peers inside. There was a single paper inside that had a picture on it. Reaching with her fingers and pulling it out she is astonish at what she finds. Ur was hovering behind her witnessing her reaction.

"Ur, you didn't have too."

"I know you would have picked one out yourself, but it's our gift to you."

"What is it, Sister?"

"Mystogan, Ur got me a crib." The paper gets passed over to the middle child. He whistles at the look of it. It was a four in one crib. Starts with a baby stage to toddler, that the crib changes into a day bed.

"Wow Ur impressive."

"Thanks Mystogan. Amber do you like it?"

"Of course Ur. I am thrilled, thanks."

"Good good. Now onto the rest of the gifts."

Mystogan and Jellal got resort packages to the Akane Beach it was good for up to one year. Everything paid for a week stay of relaxation and enjoyment. Neither brothers had gone that far before. They stick close to home encase Amber needed them for something. A other person was watching over her now they can let loose.

Ur and Sliver got Amber a few more gifts. A spending spree at maternity shop for excepted mothers and for newborns. A necklace with matching earrings. A bath set of lavender soap and body wash.

"The both of you the crib was enough for me."

"We wanted to spoil you a little. Allow us please and the spending spree is all set up, buy what you want and charge it in the store."

"That is very generous of you. I will kindly accept." If she turn it down, Gray would tell her it was alright and not to disappoint the look on there faces.

"I have a gift for Amber as well. Mom can you had me that package right there."

"Sure son." The Santa clause wrapping with Amber's name on it was pass over to her. It sat in her hands she looked at it oddly. They have given each other a few trinkets over the years small items. This was bigger then last year gift of coffee cup she has in her office. That says worlds best manger.

"Open Amber." Shaking it first to take a guess at what it could be. It wasn't fragile and there were no pieces inside. Not to heavy at all but she could tell there was something solid inside. "Don't shake it, open it."

Ripping off the paper and having all eyes on her as she did so. When she sees what it is at first, she begins to laugh. "What so funny about my gift."

"You will see. Mystogan can you grab me that blue bag in front of you." He picks it up and hands it over to Gray. She watches him as he peeks into the bag and starts to laugh.

"Why are you two laughing?"

"Lyon you know that series that I have been reading."

"Yeah, I am on the third book now thanks to you."

"Amber started reading the first one. So I got her all of the books until now." The books lay on her lap in order of 2 to 5. Gray holds up what is in the bag. 

"I got him the latest novel that came out." He holds up the same book from her lap next to his. All of them started laughing at their joke now. Who would have thought that they both had the same idea. "I was getting to the end of the first one. Can't wait to find out more."

"See I knew you would like them." He winks at her and she lefts up the second book not to see his sexy smile. Those smiles are meant for women he goes after, not for her.  
The rest of the gifts where handed out from underneath her tree. The Grinch movie was on t.v. Amber was glued to reading the ending of her first novel. It was on the coffee table where she read some of it that morning. Gray was looking at Happy, he had gotten up on the couch and was laying on her stomach. Happy was a good cat but that didn't mean for him to by laying where his hands should be. Not noticing that Gray had plop Happy unto the floor to go cozy up to Lyon. His left hand lay on her stomach as he turn to watch the movie.

  
The end of the book draws closed and finished reading the last sentence. Amber felt her stomach was being rubbed. The book gets put down and she watches his hand on her. Again he wasn't feeling anything, but having his hand there was good enough for him. She moved his hand to right spot again. Placing her hand over top of his and picking up the second book in her other hand. Gray felt the moment and looked at her stomach. He smiles at the kick and seeing her hand on top of his. Each experience like this was special and it should be shared with just the two of them. Ur was watching her son and made her happy to know that something as a baby would start changing him.

"Sliver, why don't we go and let them watch the movie." They had all taken separate cars to come to her place. That way they can leave anytime after supper.

"Sounds good to me."

Getting up from the love seat saying there goodbyes. Amber was still involved with her book to see them off. "Amber my parents are going"

"Gray that is alright let her read. I can phone her in the new year."

Jellal being the older brother send them off and came back to the love seat to take over before his twin got it. Lyon was making pop corn and Mystogan was using the bathroom. Gray stayed where he was on the couch with her.

They all watched a few more movies together and talked late into the night. It was almost 2 am when Jellal saw how late it was. "Hey it's Christmas morning all, Merry Christmas."

"Shhh brother. Don't want to wake up Amber." The men turn to see she had fallen asleep on the couch still holding the book in her hand. Gray had left the couch for her to stretch out more and made do with sitting in the recliner that no one bother to use.

"With it being morning we should all head home."

"You are right Jellal. I will wake up our sleeping sister."

"Wait Mystogan let her sleep."

"Not on the couch brother."

"I'll bring her to her bed. She has a long day and should have been in bed hours ago." Jellal and Mystogan watch as Gray goes over to her from the recliner and lifts her up in his arms. She makes a grumble noise from being moved and snuggles closer to him. Jellal had see Gray's motives through out the night and wanted to know something but didn't want to ask in front of his sister.

The brothers stop him from heading to her bedroom. At first Jellal was going to take her, but Gray refused saying he got it. They kissed her goodnight and let Gray carry on.

"Brother?"

"I know Mystogan." The three men could tell something was happening. It was now to ask before heading out. Jellal didn't want his sister to be with someone who was playboy. If his intention was going after his baby sister. As the older brother and head of the family he had to the right to know certain things.

To make sure he didn't jostle her when laying her down. He didn't very slowly and put the blanket on her. With that maneuver had her waking up and seeing him so close to her. "Go back to sleep." Kissing her forehead again before standing up.

"Gray...you are weird." She was half asleep and half awake not realizing what she was saying.

"How so?"

"You keep kissing my forehead"

"Is that wrong?"

"In a way yes."

"Care to explain." She couldn't keep her eyes open and felt exhausted and did not want to admit that a nap she should have had. Rolls onto her side and closed her eyes. "Amber?"

"Hmmm..what?"

"Explain?"

"I am not her."

"Her?"

"Affection for meant for her not me. I can't be with anyone."

He was going ask some more but she fallen back to sleep. Leaving her room and Happy runs in before he shuts her door. Gray walks back into the other room to see the guys getting ready. "She is in."

"Thanks." Jellal stop with putting on his shoes and walked over to him. The look on his face was serious and Gray thought something was up.

"What are you doing with my Sister."

"Nothing."

"Tonight had a different feel in the air. We all could tell."

"Nothing is going on."

"Don't give me that. The way you are looking at her is not the way you look at other girls."

Gray was still in his process of figure this out for himself. Would talking to her brother change his mind to where it was heading. Deterred him and still be a playboy. "What are you asking me?"

"You are starting to have feelings for her."

"Is that true brother?"

"I been thinking."

"Thinking?"

"You see Lyon, Jellal and Mystogan. These last few months I been seeing her differently and feeling something towards her. I haven't act on it, though I have came close."

"Close how close Gray."

"Jellal, there have been several instances of where I almost kissed her."

"Why you.." He was ready to pound him into the ground but his brother hold him back. Mystogan didn't want her waken up to see any fighting going on.

"When did this start brother?"

"Not to sure Lyon. It has been gradual and she hasn't be made aware of it until the other day."

Lyon leans up against the table and the other two brothers sit down at the table. They should be heading out to go home but Jellal brought it up instead of waiting for a other day. He was wondering himself of his brother's actions.

"What happen?" Gray tells his brother and the rest what took place during the photo shoot. How they were in there own little world and not paying attention to their surroundings. It was Juiva that broke their moment before he kissed her.

"Well brother you had a very close call. I guess your girlfriend wasn't thrilled."

"All women I been with know what it is like to be with me. They have no attachment to me or vice versus."

"I think this one didn't get the memo."

"Juiva knows I am not bound to her."

"Gray, my sister has had hardship. I don't think it's best that you go after her."

"Jellal, that may be true if there wasn't a kid in the picture and what I am feeling I am still unsure of. I been searching, thinking a lot and will do so until I am 100% confident to those feelings. I don't want to miss this up."

"Take that time Gray, because if you do hurt her. I will put my fist in that pretty face of yours."

"I don't want to hurt her either, I can't not let this go. All the years of being with different women and not having any feelings for them besides the need for sex. Amber is the longest women I have known. Isn't it worth a try."

"That is for you to figure it out isn't it. My sister was abuse by worm and I wanted her to be with someone new. Not once had she had the courage to move forwards. I think at times she is snuck in the past. Reliving those moments, we all witness when she scream out in her sleep that day. I hope she can stand taking a relationship on, if it's with you or someone else. What I don't want to see is for her to head back into darkness. Took her a long time to get here Gary. Don't mess her up."

"That will not happen. This will be all new for me too, I am dealing with actual feelings for someone not sexual desire."

"My brother my not agree with what I have to say Gray, but I will give you my support. As the middle child and seeing how Jellal has cope with my sister and acting like a parent. I want her to be happy. I think she will have that with you."

"Thanks, I want her to see that too."

"I was the one that meet her first before you did. I thought, maybe you would have gone for her at first chance. That didn't take place at all and not to sure why. I must say I wanted to date her when she felt comfortable."

"Lyon....you didn't tell me."

"Sorry Jellal. When I upset her that day, I step back. I didn't want to see her so broken by a simple touch. We have been good friends and I can't say I wanted to prove my status with her. I will now concede to you brother. You are able to get in that small space that no one has ever gotten too. You did it with out blinking."

"Brother, I did not know that you felt that strongly or knew of your feelings towards her. Never shown them."

"A women's heart is delicate, like hers. I didn't want you to know. I wasn't ready to express them."

"We can't stay here and talk about this with her being in the next room. I will not give you my blessing yet Gray not like my brother has. Be the man you are capable of first and I will go on from there."

"Understood Jellal. I am not seeking out for your permission. Amber has to accept me first. Have to give it my all."

They all head out of her apartment and Jellal locked the door behind him. The brothers had a spare key to her place. She had one for both of there homes too. The snow warning they were suppose to have didn't come. Driving home on bare roads was better then in blizzard like conditions. Gray didn't go to bed until much later, his mind was filled with her and what was talked about. The night of the end of year party was his deadline. A new year, a new Gray. He wanted to anticipate that she will say yes. Once that one word is spoken, he will pour everything he has to be with her.


	20. Chapter 20

The days leading up to the party had Amber doing all sorts of things. One being she used the shopping spree and had Lucy and Erza go along with her. They helped picked out some gender neutral clothing. Because Amber didn't want to to know the sex of the baby. Gray was fine with that at the last ultrasound they had when they first came back home. Lucy and Erza also took this opportunity to get her a new dress for the party. They wanted her to look pretty and to feel pretty.

The day didn't end with shopping alone, there where a lot of questions that Lucy was asking her and Erza told her to zip it. Erza knowing all about it but secretly wanted to know more too. This was something out of a romance novel she was reading. A boss falling for the person that was right underneath there nose. Amber didn't want to say anything and told Lucy if she keeps on questioning her she would go back home. Her blond friend stop and help out clothes.

Once the shopping was completed Amber started on house searching. A child shouldn't live in apartment building with no backyard or play set. The challenge was trying to find the right house with a big enough back yard. There were a few she had her eye on, but to pick the right one, had her visiting each listing of house she liked. The rest of the days were spent on house hunting and she ignore the rest. Amber didn't want to speak or see Gray until the party. There were no messages or phone calls from him either. That was alright with her, it had her thinking that he was with Juiva for all that time.

Gray mind was on her for the remaining days after Christmas. Making a the right choice wasn't easy. There would be a breakup and hope that he doesn't get turn down too. That day was slowly approaching on Dec 31st, his deadline. Lyon saw how serious he was taking this after that chat. This is the first time, he has seen his brother do anything of the sort. He did wish him all the best and to settle down with one person.

Then there was Dan, he was in Magnolia hanging out with past buddies. Staying at a cheap hotel and he made a phone call to his parents. They where shocked to hear him on the line. They asked where he was to which he didn't offer it. They didn't need know unless they phone the cops on him. This trip was taking longer then it should be. One thing that was hard was finding out where she lived. He knew where she was working, so one day he waited for her to come out and follow her home. Rented a car to get him around and to use it when he flee. Mest was called on the next Friday. Telling him a lie he was at home watching it's a wonderful life. As for his girlfriend was being treated in the hospital for defining him. It was her plan to go home and she wanted him to come with her. Out right refused her and when she got mad at him. The fists went swinging, it was her fault for suggesting such a thing.

Now it was the last day of the year and he wanted to ring it in a big way. Everyone was attending the party so with her there he could go to her apartment and destroy everything she owns, it had to make it look like a break in enter. That wasn't the only thing either. There was her car, the same one she drove around in when they were together. Using the knife in hands he used the tip of it to clean out underneath his finger nails. In prison a lot of people taught him to work as if not to be seen. To be seen will be the end game, to be hidden gave him advantage and not let someone know he was coming. The tricks of the trade in being disguised.

Men and women of the companies where dress in there best formal wear. Gray was in black suit with a blue tie and while shirt underneath his jacket. All the women stared at him as he walked in. Juiva had come to the party first, she was not happy that he wasn't falling for her at all. Maybe the new year would be different. The one women for him was her and no others will get in her way. That was her goal to be his. She wasn't looking for marriage or having a kid. It was to be number one and she hated to loose to others.

He was being wave at by two blondes and a pink hair dragon. Walking past a waiter he grabs a glass of wine off his tray and heads for Lucy. "Hi all of you. You ladies are looking pretty." It was a round table that had ten plate settings. There were no name tags place down, so you get to pick where to eat.

"Always a charmer Gray."

"You know me Michelle, how are you?" He kisses her cheek and high five Natsu before setting down next to his former lover.

"I am well, and I am dating fine young man that has ask me to marry him."

"Congrats, happy for you."

"What about you Gray?"

He shrugs not giving her a answer. Asked her a different question instead. "Where is your guy?"

"He couldn't make it." Michelle had heard from her sister on what she has seen. Lucy didn't give her the details of Amber's background or how he was the father of her baby. It felt like Gray had a lot on his mind. She was wondering if he was changing his ways for someone that unexpectedly pop up in his view.

"Where is Juvia Gray?"

"I don't know, we didn't come together."

"Are you at that stage of dumping her?"

"I might be. Has anyone seen Amber?"

"She should be here soon. I texted and she was on her way."

"Thanks Lucy." Erza had gone over to her apartment to help her get ready. This was the first year that she wasn't going to be wearing a business suit. The girls wanted her to be dolled up for a certain boy to claim her. They had inkling something was going to happen tonight.

Juvia sees Gray talking to Lucy and other blonde with Natsu. Not wanting to be on the back burner by them, she makes her way over. "Juiva darling looks handsome tonight." Lucy rolled her eyes at the way she goes up to Gray and sits right beside at the table and holds on to his arm. Gray pulled back and greeted her with a simple smile not one of his sexy ones with showing his dimple. Tonight he didn't want to be near Juiva he had other important matters. He was waiting for her to show up.

All of them get severed with food and talk among each other. Laxus and Freed also came over to the table. Zeref also attended as well, the only people he really knew was that small group of people. He sat and begin talking to his brother first then moved on to the next person beside him which was Freed. Erza shown up and sat next to Lucy and Natsu. She apologized for being late.

"Sorry guys, the traffic was backed up due to a car crash we had to detour to get here."

"Glad you are here now Erza, and the food just arrived."

"Can't wait to eat, Lucy."

She leans closer to her manger and whispers in her ear. "How did it go? Where is she?"

"It went fine to a degree and she is making her way slowly here."

"Why the hesitation?"

"Not to sure, she wouldn't talk about it. What ever has been going between those too, has gotten her nervous. Besides that I am starved, pass the butter."

Everyone was having a great time when Gray caught a glimpse of her at the other side of the room. He was taken aback by the way she looked, she took his breath away. Wearing a purple empire waist dress that matched her hair but clearly shown that she was pregnant. Her hair was down and not up in a pony tail.

Michelle looked to see where he was looking at. She was talking to him when he turn his head away from her and didn't hear what she was saying. When she saw Amber and looked back at Gray. It as if she heard a sound of arrow being shot from a bow. "I guess cupid arrow can work on playboys." That was the moment she knew he fell head over in heels in love with his Manger. Patting him on the back and saying into his ear. "Go get her, playboy." He grins at her getting her approval from a former ex.

A server was going around with drinks. Amber was given one as she was talking to a other manger. Binding her time to reach the table and not wanting to make eye contact to anyone there or to meet his eyes. She took a sip and was talking about a project that the manger was having trouble on. When she came into the building with Erza she saw Gray right away. Dress so handsomely that it made her heart skip a beat. Not wanting to go near him this evening she was going to sit at a other table instead of being with her friends. That didn't stop one of her friends shouting at her to come over.

"Amber over here."

Lucy waved with her hand like she needed to be notice it wasn't that hard to pick out the group. The other manger said goodbye to her and join a table to start eating. Amber wasn't ready to walk over there. With the wine in her hand she take a other sip and walks over to the table. There was one spot left for her to sit at between Laxus and Zeref.

"Hello all." Laxus pulls out the chair for her and she sits down. Looks around the table but wasn't willing to look at him yet. Gray couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked beautiful. He should of been the one pulling out her chair. Wishing that Juiva could have taken a other seat somewhere else.

"No wine Amber." Reaches over to grab her wine and drinks the rest of it. Places the empty glass on table.

That force her to look at him across the table and watching the wine go down his throat. ''Gray, just a little bit." It was helping to calm her down a little, but now that could be made worse since all eyes where on them.

"Not even a little."

"One wouldn't hurt Gray, let her have some. It's the last day of the year." Lucy wanted to stick up for her, seeing how nervous she was. This was going to be a big night for her friend and wanted it to go smoothly.

The looks he was getting from the group had him holding up his hands. Not wanting to be gain up by the group. "Ok, a little and that is it." Gray tells a near by sever to get her a other glass but put a small amount in.

Juiva wasn't sure as to why Gray would be observing her to what she could have or not. At lest she was the one seating next to him and not his manger. She put her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze but that made him remove her hand.

The night carried on and the companies heads made there introductions and discuss the coming year and cheer everyone on. There was entertainment by a local band and mini award ceremony. When you first arrive you were greeted with a piece a paper and you had to cast your vote for each category. It was all in fun, and had many laughs go around the table.

Then as the plates leave the table and people start making there way on the dance floor. Soon it will be the new year. Natsu asked Lucy to dance and Erza asked Zeref. Michelle went to call her husband to be. Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and yank him unto the floor. Not wanting to cause a scene he went along with it until the song stop.

"Amber may I have this dance?" Laxus stood up and offer his hand to her. Freed nodded his head to let her know it was ok. She put her small hand into his and got up.

"I have two left feet Laxus."

"It's a slow song you will be fine." They moved onto the dance floor and he takes the lead. Making sure not to bump into anyone else as they move along with the song.

"You like him don't you?"

"What, is that? I can't hear you!"

"I said, you like Gray don't you?"

"Not you too Laxus. You heard of my past, I can't."

"Your past maybe hindering you, but that doesn't stop him from giving me daggers with his eyes." Her head turns to see where Gray was and by his words it look like he wanted to harm Laxus.

"He is with Juiva."

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"Laxus can we not talk about this."

"Amber, you are our friend. We want to see you happy, even if it's with the playboy." Lowering his head he says softly. "He is the father."

"Laxus you wanted a dance, don't be asking me these things."

Letting the conversation drop he continues to dance with her. Gray had enough dancing with Juiva. It was time to go over to her and take her out of any other man's arms. "Juiva I am going to dance with someone else now. You go and dance with Zeref, there are other guys here." He didn't let her speak or wanted to listen. Gray wanted to dance with her and only her tonight. Placing a hand on Laxus shoulder and meeting Amber's eyes. "Laxus do you mind if I butt in."

"No, not at all." The blond steps away and Gray comes forward. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't be near him. He was about to put his hands on her when she backs away.

"Sorry, I need to use the washroom." Off she goes in the direction of the ladies room. Gray watches her leave, but sees that she doesn't go in. Instead she heads out onto the balcony. That made him go after her. Juiva was let go of her hold of him and was going to take it back when Lucy got in her way. Shaking her finger at her and telling her. "Remember Juiva he is playboy he can have other women on his arm besides you."

"Juiva should be his only."

"Not this time."

Her jacket was in the coat rack not thinking she would be heading out here. The questions that people have been wanting to know, she couldn't give. The group saw her run from him and Lucy wanted to freeze her still. The one person that can catch her will have to be him. Breathing in deep and watching the snow fall she feels something place on her shoulders. Turning around Gray was behind her. "Don't want you to get sick." It was his suit jacket that was given to her.  
  


"I am going home." She starts to walk past him he grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him. He takes her hair and releases from being stuck inside his jacket. This was a moment she didn't want to have him, but here they were.

"You are radiant tonight." Blushing she pushes on his chest and turns back around. Touching her cheeks she felt the warmth in them. This was embarrassing for her, she hadn't a compliant like that in a long time.

He smiles at her seeing her cheeks turn red. "Amber?" Her eyes fell on the fountain that was in the court yard. She dare not turn around and be taken in by his eyes or his charm. Standing there she felt his strong arms wrap around her. The ones she felt from before on Christmas eve in the bathroom after cutting her thumb. This can't be happening again. "Amber?"

"What Gray?"

"Remember our talk while back."

"Is it about work, can't do anything tonight."

"No silly, I think you know what I am talking about." There was no mistaking of the one he was referring. The one that will end his playboy ways and be with that said person.

"I believe so."

"I want to take that leap, commitment with one person."

"That is great you found her?"

"Yes right in front of me all this time. These last few months there has been something stir inside me. I keep shaking it off not wanting to adhere to it, try to dismiss it from my mind. How could I when I am with this person the most."

"Gray..."

"Amber fall for me." He kisses her neck and holds her closer to him. Her body was trembling to the motions inside her. It was making her wanting to run to live alone forever. This can't be real her heart can't be fighting against her.

"I can't Gray."

"I think you can Amber."

"You are asking for the impossible."

"I know what I am asking and I am willing to break down every wall you have put up." Tears were flowing from her eyes and they where hitting his arm. The drops were cold from winter touching them. He turns her around to look at him and he starts brushing the tears with his shirt. "Fall for me."

"Gray..no...I can't. I can't go down that road. It's to painful to open my heart to romance. I don't want the same..."

"It will not be the same Amber. What we can have will be ten times better. Give me a chance." Trying to push free again he wasn't going to let her go. "Remember the other thing I said?" She looks into his eyes and his finger brushes across her lips. "I will not ask for permission." He could hear the countdown to January 1st. When he hears the cheers of happy new year he lowers his head and capture her lips with his. Her lips were just as he imagine to be, soft and welcoming. He kisses the top lip first then the bottom rotating back and forth. Then he sips his tongue into her mouth to explore. As the kiss keep going he felt her kissing him back. Is that his answer, is she agreeing to be with him.

Stopping the kiss and rubbing his nose with hers. "Happy new year Amber." Her hands clings to his back, she was feeling weak. No one has every kissed her like that before. It wasn't rush and it felt right. "Gray...."

"Gray!" They both turn to see Juiva had come onto the balcony herself and she wasn't please at the site. She had seen the kiss, and wanting nothing more then to push Amber over the rail.

"Juiva, we are having a private chat. I will ask you to leave."

Stepping towards them and pushing Amber out of the way. She slaps Gray in the face, which forms a hand print on his cheek. "Juiva is Gray's not Amber."

"Juiva!" Amber was able to catch her balance and holds onto the rail. This was a repeat of last time with a slight twist. Not once has she seen a women ever slap Gray. Juiva has always known that his eyes would wander to someone else. For her, it was his manger turn.

"Juiva will not share Gray."

Gray went over to Amber to see if she is alright. He holds her up and checks her over. "I am fine, Gray. You have important matters to attend too."

"That is you."

"No." She looks up at him and with tears falling again and taking off his jacket to hands back to him. "I can't sorry, I don't want to be person that hurts someone else. I am going to go." Going past him and Juiva she heads for the door.

"Amber wait, we aren't done." Juiva grabs hold of his hand before he goes and chases her.

"Your life is still a playboy Gray." Opening the door to run inside and the two of them stay there. This wasn't how he wanted it to turn out. He knew that she felt something in that kiss and now she is out of arms reach.

"Juiva let go of me."

"Juiva must not. Juiva will have Gray."

"I don't belong to you Juiva. You knew what the deal was at the start."

"Juiva is breaking it."

"I think it's time for talk."

Amber sets in the back seat of the taxi and gives the driver her address. Running was the course of action she took. Her girlfriends tried to stop her, but she didn't want to face anyone. She wanted her home, and Happy to confront her. A hand goes over her heart and she feels the beats running rapid. Those few minutes with him had her completely caught off guard. The way he kissed her made her legs turn to jelly, she felt him hold her up. Kissing him back she wasn't planing on doing it. Also, having him ask her to fall for him is a huge thing that she not competent in doing. Scared that her heart will break if something were to happen.

Drive back to the apartment didn't take long. She hands him the change of the fair and steps out into the cold. It was January first and she was ending her night on a low. If this night were any different she wouldn't be arriving home early. The keys were in her hand ready to open her door. She was going to lock her door and shut off the world. If he came or call she will not answer. His option and she hope he will take it, is to find someone else.

The building had few people at home tonight enjoying a smaller gathering or they were single and didn't want to usher in the new year. She should have been one of those people. Walking down her hallway to her door. It was visible from where she was and the door was open. Amber remember closing and locking the door before heading out with Erza. There was not forgetting or baby brain Gray has been calling it. "Why is it open?" The hairs on the back of her neck was standing up. The feeling in the air was unsettling.

Standing at her door and pushing it to revealed more of her apartment had her covering her mouth. The apartment was trashed, it was like a tornado came and turn everything upside down. Taking a few steps more inside it was unbelievable. Everywhere she looked her things were destroy. "How..." Even the boxes that she had started filling where empty out.

Something caught her eye behind her reclining chair. Seeing black hair and blood coming from the person face. "Oh God Rogue." Amber drops her purse and runs over to his side. "Rogue, are you ok?" She hears him moan and tries to turn him over. "Rogue!" There was more blood coming from his arm and look like he was cut. Starts shaking him to arouse him to consciousness.

"Uggghhh."

"Rogue. Come on, come too." He still wasn't moving and Amber needed help. She goes back over to her purse and pulls out her cell phone. "Got to call the police and ambulance." Dialing emergency number she talks to the first responder and gets help coming.

Then looking at her phone she needed to call someone else. Her brothers were not home, they had gone to a cabin to go ice fishing with friends. "If I can't call them, then who." A random number she picks, it will get someone to come or have everyone coming.

The phone was buzzing in his jacket pocket and he pulls it out. "Why is she calling me?" He looks at Freed and shrugs his shoulders. "Hello Amber!"

"Oh Laxus. You have to come, you have to come to my place now. My place is a mess, Rogue is on the floor. I have not seen Happy."

"Whoa whoa slow down. What is going on?"

"I don't know. I came home, my door was open. Someone was here and everything is ruin. Rogue is on the floor bleeding. I called 911."

"Who is Rogue?"

"My neighbour, you meet once with coming by with my brother."

"Right, ok settled down. Call your brothers."

"I can't, they are on a fishing trip might not get through."

"I forgot about that. Ok, we are coming, stay there." He hangs up and looks to his lover. "Freed we got to...."

"I heard, lets get out of here."

"We have to let Gray know. You tell the others."

They both head to the balcony, their group of friends were standing by listening in on what was going on out there. Even Zeref was standing by listening too. He knew of Juiva behaviour when it comes to dating and he did warn her at the begging that she was on a limited time.

"Guys excuse me I got it through. Something has come up."

"What is it Laxus?"

"You will find out soon enough Natsu."

He was standing firm and looks right at her. "Juiva, I did have fun with you. Now, I am ending this. Fine someone else."

"Juiva wants you only. We can have more fun with each other. You enjoyed having sex with Juiva."

"I did, and also with many other women."

"Juiva sees no problem and being together."

"I do, from the start Juiva I wasn't looking for love. I play around and have fun, all the women knew that from me. They weren't looking for long term."

"Juiva and Gray have been together for awhile."

"Yeah and now I feel we need to end this."

"Because of Amber."

"She is a other women to have on my arm."

The door the bacloney opens and it slams into the wall causing a dent. "Gray!"

"What is with everyone invading."

"Sorry, I wouldn't have come here if it's wasn't serious." Gray motions from him to come closer and he sees the rest of them standing there.

"You all want to hear this too? Since you been there for how long?"

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Zeref and Freed come out and stand behind Laxus. Michelle went to be with her boyfriend. "I got call from Amber just now and she's in hysterical state."

That got Gray attention really fast. "What happen? Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She says when she got home found her place in a mess and Rogue is hurt."

"Did she call for help."

"They are on there way and she asks us to come over as well."

"She should of phone me?"

"Gray, she is not thinking right. That does not mater now, we have to go."

"Alright, I am heading there now." Gray didn't give Juiva a final goodbye he leaves the balcony and heads for his car. The rest of them get there things together and be on there way too. Amber was a friend and they wanted to help.

"Ok, I phone help and Laxus is coming Rogue." Kneeling beside him again with a tea towel in her hand she found. The kitchen cupboards were open and food was scatter, the counter drawers were rip off and everything was on the floor. Curtains where cut and blinds hanging with one screw or on the floor too. Her couch and chairs had gouges in it. The Christmas tree on it's side with broken ornaments. A few of her windows where broken and glass outside and in.

Sirens were heard coming and she felt a little relief that he was going to be ok. "I hear them Rogue."

"Ughhh." He moans and his eyes flutter open. "Amber....get out."

"Rogue, I can't leave you here." He tries to roll himself over but the pain in his head and shoulder made him stop. "I'll help you, try again." With her hands on his side he pushes with his good one and rolls onto his back.

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"I think he is still here." Amber stays still and she can feel a presence behind her. Slowly she starts turning her head but she feels a hand on her and pulls on her hair. She gets yank by the intruder to stand up. Then she sees the shine of the blade and the blood from Rogue. The tip of it touches her neck.

In a masked voice she hears him speak. "Bitch coming home early." Her legs started shaking and she wanted to scream but couldn't. This was it for her, this was how she was going to die. By a random act of a robbery gone wrong.

The knife starts to go into her neck more and a little cut draws out blood. "Don't say anything, or I can make it worse." He starts dragging her back by her hair to the door and Rogue tries to get up from the floor.

"Leave her be."

The man started laughing and points the knife back at Rogue. "Stay down you dog." Dan didn't have very much time left he can hear the cops. His plan was going good until this jerk shown up and tried to be a hero. Then she had to come home early too. Amber couldn't not do anything to save her life. All the years of being a victim and not getting out sooner. She starts struggling against him to be set free from his hold. He didn't like that very much. He makes a other cut into her neck and makes her scream out. "You are going to make me mad. Hell I am already." He turns her to face him with a mask covering his whole head. She wouldn't be able to give details to the police.

"Please don't hurt me, I am pregnant."

"I like I care."

"Take what you want and leave then."

"It's so much fun to see you suffer." Drips of blood were making stains in her purple dress. The sirens were getting closer. He had to get away and do it now. "I can't have you remember what happen here. Hitting her right in the face and she starts stumbling backwards. He still has his hand on her hair and brings her forwards. "This is going to be fun." The knife goes right into her upper shoulder on her left. She screams out in horror to be victimized again by a man. Then he takes the blunt end of his knife and hits her over the head. He catches her before she falls and lays her down on the ground.

"Amber!" Rogue staggers to get his balance and starts heading towards him. He was seeing double and he had to rescue her somehow. The man lowers himself down and Rogue was going to tackle him.

"Until next time Amber." Dan stands up quickly and he kicks back Rouge in his stomach. "Ha pathetic." Dan runs out of the room and down the hallway. When he gets outside he makes his way over to the bushes not to be seen by the cops that are coming up to the building. "Barely made it out. If not for that guy for busting in on me."

Gray turns down the street she is on and sees the cops and ambulance parked outside. The lights where flashing and a crowd was being station on the other side of the road. A cop waved him to go on through but he rolled down his window to speak to the officer. "I know the person that call for help."

"Hurry park and get inside. She being treated as I speak."

"What happen?"

"Hurry, you are blocking the cars behind you." Gray finds a parking spot a little ways down and gets out of his car and runs inside. Running down the hallway he hears so many people in the room. When he gets to the open door he is halt by a other officer.

"Get out you we are doing a investigation."

"The women would lives here is my manger. I demand to know what has happen."

"Let him through." A other officer beckon him to come inside. The room was in chaos he couldn't believe the damage that was done. Everything she owns was wrecked, the books he got her for Christmas where torn up and pages all over. He sees her on a stretcher with Rogue beside her, but looks like he could not stand straight.

"Officer, I work with Amber."

"My name is Officer Glidarts Clive. I am the head officer conducting this break in."

"I am sorry Officer may I go over to her." A paramedic was putting a bandage on Rogue's arm and he sees the same thing being done to her neck and he sees them putting pressure onto her stab wound. "Amber!"  
  


"Sir you can't get close right now. We have take her to the hospital."

"I want to know if she is alright."

"She was hit over the head really good. So she goes and out quickly." Gray pushes him aside and goes up to her.

"Amber! It's me Gray." Slowly opens one eye and turns to look at him. Her left eye was swollen shut.

"Gray...."

"I am here." He kisses her forehead and takes another look at her. "What in the world happen here? Are you alright?"

"Sir we have to take her now. She has high blood pressure and her baby is distress."

"Is there something wrong with the baby."

"We will not know until she gets seen by a doctor we have to leave."

"Gray...baby."

"Shhhh don't worry, stay calm." He puts his hand on her stomach wanting to feel a kick and hoping that no harm has come to his child. If it did the person that did this to her will feel his wrath. "The baby will fine. Take it easy, I am going to fine out what happen ok."

Not able to keep her eyes open she closes them before he finished his sentence. "Take her and get there quick."

"We will."

The rest of the group had also venture in to know what was going on. "Lucy, Erza can you go to the hospital. I want to know somethings."

"Of course, Lucy and I will keep you informed."

Gray turns to Laxus, Freed and Natsu. They could see the anger in his eyes. The way she was treated, Laxus was the one that talked to her on the phone. She was fine at the time, no warning that this was taking place.

"Laxus her brothers can you phone."

"I will after we find out more. Can't give them a half answer."

Gray walks back to Officer Clive he was in the process of talking to Rogue. "When we are done you can go to the hospital to be checked. Tell us all that you know. Even if you think it's small."

"I was coming back home from a party. I was going down the hallway here, my place is two door down. As I got closer to her door, I could hear noises. I knew earlier from today she was going to be heading out tonight. There was no way she could be home early. The fact that the person that was talking was male. So I open up the door to find out what was going on. Who ever it was had hide when I came in. I started searching her place to see fine the culprit. He had gone thorough each room and made it look like hell.

"Why didn't you call the police before tempting to enter."

"Amber and I are neighbours, I thought I was doing a good deed."

"Then what happen?"

"I started hearing meowing coming from her room."

"Happy! Where is he Rogue."

"Mr...what is your name?"

"Sorry, Fullbuster. I am actor."

"Mr Fullbuster please don't speak out of turn and I am asking the questions not you."

"Officer I wanted to know what took place here."

"Let him get through the story. Carry on Rogue."

"I went into her room and found Happy on the floor. He was badly hurt by this guy. I lifted him up to bring him out to call the cops and get him to the vet. I didn't get to the phone, the intruder was all dress in black and holding a knife. He was standing right in middle of the living room. I thought I could defend myself against him. I put Happy down on the couch and went after him. Happy got spooked and jump out the window. We fought for a bit and the next thing I knew I was hit over the head. Then I came to when Amber was trying to wake me up. I told her to get out, thinking he was still here to which he was. The masked man grabbed Amber by her hair and pulled her up from kneeling down. I tried to get up to help her but I was to weak. He used his knife to put cuts into her neck, punched her in the face and knocked her out with bunt end of his knife. He caught her before she fallen down and said something to her.

"What did he say?"

"Until we meet again Amber."

"He knew her name?"

"Yes and she also told him she was pregnant, but he didn't care and she went on to say to take anything and leave."

"What did this man look like?"

"Like I said he was dressed in all black and wearing a mask. I believed he changed his voice too."

"Anything else you can give details on."

"If I see him again, I'll punch his lights out.

"Thanks for all you remember Rogue. We will get in touch with you again. The paramedics will take over now."

Gray didn't like the fact that this guy knew her name, then again he might have read it on a piece of her mail. It was very troubling to know this. Laxus calls her older brother to let him know the story and to get them to come back swiftly. Rogue gets put on a stretcher and heads for the hospital. The cut on his arm wasn't vital but it needed stitches.

"Mr Fullbuster, we will still be here taking pictures and getting fingerprints why don't you head out yourself."

"I have to find Happy first. She loves that cat."

"I will have my men search for her."

"It's a he."

"Ok, and a other thing Mr Fullbuster."

"Call me Gray."

"If you don't know this already about her history. I was the officer in charge of her arresting Dan Straight. To see this happen with her again it's depressing. I hope she doesn't have a set back."

"She has come along way Officer, I hope too that isn't the case. If you excuse me."

Laxus gets off his cell with Jellal and sees Gray looking at her living room. "Gray?"

"This is unspeakable. We just got over the incident with me and this happens. I don't get it and Rogue said this is in every room."

Natsu come picks up a broken photo frame and hands it over to Gray. "This guy wanted something out of this." The picture was of the first ultrasound, he gave her his copy now it's ruin once again.

"What does he want Natsu?"

"We have to figure that out."

"She is going to be devastated."

"We should head on over to her then."

"I got to look for Happy and make sure he is alright."

"Where did he go?"

"Rogue said he jump out the window."

"We will look as well." Taking a last look before heading outside to the side of the building. The men start calling the cat. Gray prayed that the fur ball was alright, but knowing he was hurt. Gave him the impression that this night wasn't going to fare well.

"Happy come on boy. Where are you? Happy!" They keep calling him in different places around the building and there was no sign of him anywhere. "Don't do this Happy, show yourself." Gray was increasingly getting worried for the cat. He has been her companion for a lot of years, and remembers when he first meet him. Amber said he shy away from certain people or even hiss at them when they tried to get close to her. The day they stop over to her place for one of his breaks, he laid down on her bed to rest. Happy jump on the bed looking at him and sniffing. Gray used his finger to get him closer. At first he didn't want to be petted and jump back. Gray waited until he came closer to him again and started scratching behind his ears. Happy melted by his touch and curled up beside him. That made Gray someone who could be trusted and the rest was history.

"If I don't find you cat. Amber's heart is going to break. She needs you." He hears a little squeak underneath a bush on the other side of the private parking lot. Gray yells for everyone to stop and walks over to hear it again. "Happy?" A blue little creature comes crawling out. His back legs aren't working and there is a lot of blood in his fur, he hears the cries of Happy in pain. He kneels down to pick him up carefully. "Got ya boy."

Inspecting him over he finds a knife wound in his side and it looks like his pelvis is broken and there is a gash at the side of his face. "Did he do this to you?"

"Meowwww."

"Laxus, Natsu, Freed I got him." They come running over to him to see how weak Happy is.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Natsu we have to get him to a vet."

"On new years, I don't think anything will be open."

"There has to be a emergency centre somewhere."

"I and Natsu can take care of Happy you should get yourself to the hospital. I got a call from Erza."

"And?"

"She went in for surgery to get the wound closed."

"What of the baby?"

"Keeping a close eye on it. Her doctor Wendy was on call. She told Lucy they don't want her go in premature labour."

"Oh God no."

"Gray her body is under a lot of stress which would be result of her going into labour so soon. Your best bet is get over there pronto. I will call on any news about Happy."

"If she looses Happy it could bring on the baby. I can't have that."

"Then go be with her and your child. We will look after him."

"Thanks guys." Gray runs over to his car and get inside and with the police still there he didn't care if he had to speed to get to the hospital. While he drives he makes a call to Lyon to get him and his parents there. Lyon was just as shock to hear the news and tells his brother that they will be coming. Finding a parking spot wasn't easy. The ringing in the new year had lots of emergencies from people drinking to much or getting into car accidents.

Once he found a space he runs in and goes to the nurses station to ask what floor she was on. He gets told and heads up on the elevator to 4th floor. There he looks around for Erza and Lucy. Erza notices him first and calls him over. "Gray you made it."

"Yeah, found out what happen and then had to find Happy. He is in ruff shape, that bastard attacked a cat."

"Are you postive about that?"

"Erza the cat was stabbed too."

"We can't say anything to her as of yet."

"How much longer is she in there for."

"Not to sure, it should not be long."

They sit and wait for news. If this didn't happen tonight, he would be with her now. Holding, kissing and feeling the baby move. No, he was stop by Juiva, yeah it wasn't her fault but she held him back. When she comes out of the operating room, he was going to make dam sure she doesn't run from him again.

The elevator doors open up again to his parents and Lyon come running out. They were hosting a party at the house when the call came in. There guests where still there and they left the party. Lyon sees him sitting in chair looking so down cast. His mother goes up to her son and embrace him in a hug. "Son we are here."

"Mother, glad you could come. Sorry to drag you away from your party."

"Gray this is more important then some new years party. She is carrying our grandchild we need to be here together. Can you explain what transpire tonight."

He doesn't tell them what took place on the balcony only from the part she made a phone call to Laxus. Didn't want to give his mother ammunition and be planing a wedding. Then how all of them went to her apartment and was told from Rogue on the mask intruder. Also left out in telling them that the guy knew her name.

"Wow, Son. I am sorry she went through all that, with her previous back ground."

"Father, she let me touch her before she left. I hope that remains the same and not have her freak out on me later."

"What of her brothers are they coming?"

"Laxus got a hold of Jellal should to be here soon. They were ice fishing some where."

"Is there anything we can do? Does she need doctors, plastic surgeons?"

"We are waiting for her to come out. I hope the baby is going to ok."

"The baby will be son. Believe in that."

Erza was hearing all this and she turns to Lucy. This was the first time ever hearing any news of the baby father and now knowing it is his. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"It was kept secret because of the media. She didn't want the news to hinder his career. Opps I wasn't suppose to say anything."

"Wait, hold up. You knew?

"Yeah some of us found out back in Cedar. When the air tank stop working."

"Who else knows?"

"Ummm Natsu and Laxus. We sort of overheard them talking in the women's change room. I wanted to get closer and they tried to hold me back. When Gray mention it was his baby, I was let go and fell to the floor with them."

"So they have been together all this time. Were we have been getting them together."

"No no, they aren't together. She did it in the way she wanted to, by donation."

"Strawberry shortcake why not tells us we could have understood."

"Erza you were not supportive of it at all."

"Now I am, but you still have to tell me something."

"Like?"

"What Gray was telling his dad, about her letting him touch her and that she will not freak out. What is that about?"

"For that I can't really say. I made a promise."

"Lucy, Amber is a dear friend, what troubles her I want to be part of."

"Erza you might have to go straight to Gray on this."

"Why do I have to go to him and not have you tell me."

"It's a very chilling subject and she had a reason for keeping it to herself for this long."

"My word if you don't tell it to me now, you will be in a bed next to her."

Gray witness the heated discussion and goes over to them both. It wasn't the best time to retell this story but if it's to keep them quiet and not have onlookers stare at them. "Lucy is right Erza it's not the best time to tell you, but it's to shut you up for a bit then by all means take a seat."

"Gray I am not trying to pry, but it's something I can help with I am here for her."

"That is good to know. I am going to be by her side too. What you are going to find out is not something you can spread around. Amber already warn Lucy and lets just say I would hate to be on her bad side"

"I will not say a thing, I swear."

"Fine, will give you a condense version. before Amber came to work with the company and be my Manger she was involved with a guy that hit her. It started when she was out of high school and it lasted for four years. She was afraid for her life and had to watch her back countless of times. The beatings were horrible, she ended up with numerous broken bones, bruises and stayed here in the hospital. Can't stay being in one for long, shines on the memories. There came a day she was leaving him, well it didn't turn out so well. He stabbed her in the back and pushed her down fight of stairs. He left for her to be found probably dead. Lucky for her, her brother Jellal came by and save her life. He also tracked down this Dan guy and gave him a beating I am sure he will not forget. There was a trial and he was sent to jail. Because of her being traumatized for all that time, she can't get close to a man or be touched by one. Women are fine around her. Now do you see why we can't share it."

"I did not know, but it does explain somethings. I can't believe she lived through that."

"Neither can I. I have worked with Amber since she became pregnant for me to get close to her."

"Tonight at the party she was dancing with Laxus first."

"He knows of this, her brother told the president which is he grandfather. Then he wanted a other person to know and he picked his grandson."

"Gray will this set her back you think?"

"I honestly don't know."

The operating doors open wide and they bring out a bed with Amber. A nurse wheels her down to her room and all of them had stood up to get by her bed. "Please everyone allow me to set her up in her room, the doctor will be here shortly."

"How is she?" Gray wanted to hold her hand and to let her know he was here for her.

"You will know more from Doctor Marvell."

They had to wait for other ten minutes before they could all go into the room. By that time her brothers had shown up and was asking questions. Gray provide what he could and left nothing out of Rogue story.

Jellal and Mystogan each where holding her hand. She had yet to wake up from being drugged during the surgery. "Why would this guy do this to her and her apartment I have to see this for myself."

"Jellal, the officer you need to contact is..."

"Gildarts Clive. I know Gray, he was at the beginning. I will get in touch with him later. What of Happy any word."

"None after the last message Natsu sent me. They found a clinic that took emergency cases."

"Let us hope for good news."  
  


A knock on the door and everyone turn to see Dr Wendy Marvell enter the room. She had to clean up after surgery and make herself look more presentable. "Hello all of you. I know some of you. I will have to ask for those I don't know to leave."

"Wendy, they all know Amber. We would just tell them later anyways."

"Are you sure Jellal."

"Yeah it is."

"Ok, I will start, the surgery went very well. I was able to clean and close up her wound. The bruise eye will heal on it's own though."

"What of the baby, my baby Wendy."

"I happy to say that we had no problems. We are monitoring very closely regardless. She is hooked up to that machine for any sign of contractions. When she wakes up, she has to remain calm. No stress what so ever and I mean no stress. I will recommend bed rest if need be."

"What would happen if she did go into labour?"

"We have drugs to stop it, that is up to her body and the baby. If her water broke we would have to delivery."

"Would the baby survive?"

"If the baby is fully developed there is as chance, but he or she may have autism."

"We will do everything possible to allow that not to happen."

"First, limit the people in here. You can stay for now, but when she wakes. Brothers and you to see her ok. The others will have to take turns and short visits. No getting her upset for anything."

"Yes doctor we all understand, right?"

"We do son, right Ur."

"Will do anything for this darling."

The rest of them agree as well. Gray and her brothers stayed in the room to wait for her to regain consciousness. Lyon went to get everyone something to drink and eat. It was turning out to be a long night. Everyone was tried, but wish not to go home. Not until there was sign she will be ok. Gray was holding her hand when his cell vibrated. The screen shown a message from Laxus. Gray taps on the screen to read what the text says. The only sound that was made in the room was his fist hitting the wall. Then the sour news was heard.

"Happy didn't make it."


	21. Chapter 21

The room was awfully silent for awhile, no one spoke. Mystogan had left to tell the news to those waiting outside. It was bittersweet to hear that Happy didn't survived. That made keeping that news to themselves and not telling Amber anything. They needed her to be stress free, nothing could temper her off. Laxus and Natsu came later after dealing with the final details related to Happy. Laxus paid for him to be cremated and put into a small urn for when she was able to hear the sad news. All of them now waited, just waited for the girl with storm eyes to wake up.

The hours ticked by as people stare at the wall, read a magazine, talked quietly or fallen asleep in the chair. Gray was still awake and not wanting to leave her side for a break. The first day of the new year turn out poorly. Will this set off a chain reaction for the months ahead? He gravely hope that it didn't.

"Come on son, let me take over for you."

"No father, I want to be here, need to be here. How could I step away if she wakes up."

"Gray, you will not be far. A five minute break to walk around, have something to drink."

"No, thanks anyways. I want to stay. Tonight started off so well and look to what it has become. I wanted to dance with her Dad. She ran from me and went to the balcony, I follow her. I was making the first ever step towards something I have never wanted in my life, not until she got pregnant. I want to be with her and her only. I don't any other women, and she was right underneath my noise never saw it."

"Son..."

"I kissed her at midnight and she kiss me back. Then Juiva walk in on us. That made her flee and you know the rest."

"Gray, didn't know you felt that way towards her."

"Came as shock to me too. When I first saw her tonight, the wind was knocked out of me. I was floored by her."

"Your feelings are strong for her?"

"You can say that, yes. I have no idea how she feels about me. I want to torn down all the walls she has build around her. I want to replace the bad with me."

"What took place tonight, you have a long journey Gray. Will you be able to do what you say and not go for someone else who is available? Like this Juiva women."

"I have given this a lot of thought and if I have to swore on a stack of bibles Dad. I want her."

"I see, All the best to you, my son. I will not say anything to your mother you know how pushy she can be with your love life."

"She isn't the only one?" Gray looked at his father and to remind him of the times he has tried to get him hitched or take over the company.

"You can say that of me as well. I have realized that I can't control my own sons life. We have to learn and make mistakes. I am sorry for what we put you through all these years. On a side note and don't tell your mother this. She has all of your movies, she will watch them periodically. Even when she thought that show business wasn't for you."

"Dad..."

"We may have our differences, but we still love you boys so much."

"And we love you both as well." Sliver puts a hand on his son's back and to give him some much needed strength. If what his son has told him is true, he will be glad to see Amber on his arm.

"I am going to take your mother home for now. Be back later."

"Alright and thanks for being here."

Sliver leaves him to stay with the women that has caught his eye. Ur gives each of her boys a hug and wishes everyone else a goodnight and tells them to get some rest. The look on each of their faces shown how tired they all where, but she knew they wouldn't leave yet.

Gray to was trying to keep himself alert and not wanting to fall asleep. He didn't want to miss his chance for when she woke up. So when he was about to fall asleep again he almost missed hearing her moan. Bolting right up in his chair he leans closer to her. "Amber, wake up sweetheart."

"Uggghhhh.'

"Come one lets see those eyes of yours."

Her brothers wake up from sleeping in their chairs to come over to the bed. They watch as she slowly opens up her one good eye. The eye looks at them and scans the room. Trying to get her bearings and clear the fog from her mind.

"Sister, we are here."

Jellal wanted to hug her and let her know everything was going to be fine. They waited to hear her speak or say something. Those first few words would be a test to see where her mind was at.

"Amber!"

"Gray...where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"What of Rogue?"

"He is fine, he was able to go home."

"Sister, Mystogan and I came down from the cabin." She turns to look at her older brother and sees the hurt in there eyes."

"I am sorry, so sorry."

"Hey no need to be."

"I wanted to run but I couldn't move. Rogue told me to go but I couldn't leave him."

"He is fine, you heard Gray say he went home."

"I was hit again and my shoulder was stabbed. I was trying to protect my baby."

Mystogan gabs his brother at the side and whispers into his ear to keep her calm. Then he leaves to go in search of Wendy.

"Amber, sister it's ok you are safe. You got help and everything is good now. Don't worry about anything else."

"The knife, the knife he had. It was Dan's knife."

Jellal looks over to Gray and turns back to his sister to hear more of what she is saying. Why would she think that it would be the same knife. Is she mixing up her past with her present.

Gray sits on the bed beside her and puts his hands on her shoulder, she turns to look at him. He wanted for her to keep calm he had saw the spike in the monitor. "It's was just knife Amber."

"No no, you don't understand Dan had a very unique knife it was custom made. There are a handful made in world." He frowns and looks to her brother and Jellal shrugs his shoulders. He never heard of this before didn't know that a knife was like that made.

"Ok, the knife was similar to his, but for right now you need to stay calm."

"Gray, I can't get it out of my head."

This wasn't good if she starts thinking about tonight it might bring on the baby. He had to keep her focus on something else. "Jellal can you go and get her some water. I would like to talk to her."

"Gray I don't think you should mention..."

"I am not going to say anything about that. Go, please."

"Very well, but yell if you need help."

"Sure thing."

Jellal went to get her some water even though there was pitcher in the room. If Gray had a plan to still her movements, it was best to let him handle his sister. What trouble him the most was her talking about the knife. He remember seeing it at the trail and it was very different. Maybe it was time for him to phone up Officer Gildarts Clive.

"Amber listen to me please. I didn't think it was necessary to talk about this, but given you are hooked up this machine you have to know." He points to the one that is beside him and pulls down the blanket and lefts up the hospital gown to show the band that is wrap around her stomach. He places his hand on her bare skin he can feel the activity from the baby. "You go to sleep little one."

"Gray what are you trying to say."

"Amber you can't get upset, be stress. Wendy said if you do you could go into premature labour."

"What? No that can't happen the baby is so little."

"That is why I wanted to show you, let you grasp on the seriousness. If you continue to spike more you might start feeling contractions."

"No labour. The baby has to stay in me up to nine months."

"Then do what they say. Please."

"Gray, I am scared." A other spike went up and Gray gets closer to her. He cups her face into his hands and looks right at her.

"I will do everything in my power to see that you will not have the baby now. I want you to put all those fears onto me. Ok, can you try?"

She nods her head. "I will try."

"That is my girl." He smiles and leans in and kisses her black and blue eye. "Take it easy Amber, lean on me."

"Gray....about tonight at the balcony." As much as he wanted to talk about that and to continue that kiss. He had to hold off on it for now and get her stable and out of the hospital.

"That can wait. No worries, we will get back to that soon. You and the baby are more important then getting you in my arms."

"Gray..I."

"Amber, the only thing that I will say on this matter is everything I told you is true. We can go deeper into that other time and day."

"That sounds like a plan to me and it will help my patient to recover. Amber turns and sees Wendy standing in the doorway with her two brothers behind her. "Can I check her over Gray?"

"Yes certainly. I should stretch my legs. I'll be back." He starts to get up from the bed and Amber reaches out for his hand. He looks back at her with a questionable expression.

"You will come back?"

"I will camp out here, until you leave. Not going anywhere." Amber didn't want to see him go, but he probably needed that break away for short time. Wendy examine her over and told her like Gray did to stay calm and try not to get upset. When the doctor told her she will be placing her on bed rest if it get worse the thought of staying put and not doing anything made her a little upset. That was going to be so hard not to do. With her hormones making her cry at the slightest thing or getting her angry. It will be a challenge to maintain. There was her apartment to consider, to clean it up and pack what was not broken and to move. The thought of the worse thing happening, she could have lost her life for the second time. By a robber that got found out by her neighbour. That person to carry an identical knife like what Dan had, it was frighting feeling.

Her brothers got their turn to be with her and talk about their fishing trip. It was to help keep her mind off things. They where not to sure if it would do the trick. If it was for the safety of the newest member of their family it was a must they had to do. Amber laughed when Mystogan told her that he lost his rod in the water. He wasn't paying attention to the catch on the line. The fish got away with brand new rod. He had his old one to finished off the day of fishing. Jellal told her he will bring over some fresh fish for her to eat. She will be looking forward to it.

When there turn was up it was Lucy and Erza next. They didn't bother to mention the party or anything that can trigger a spike. They promise to take her out shopping again and it will be on the both of them. Amber agreed for them to pamper her when she will be in her new place. Lucy hugged the life out of her before they left to go home. She had to pat her on the back to be able to breath again. Erza hit her over the head and almost knock her out.

The last group came in, Laxus, Freed and Natsu. She felt very overwhelmed by everyone that stay behind to see her. Seeing how they all were tried from a long night. If only she could make it up to them somehow. There was one thing she wanted to know and have yet to ask anyone about it.

"Laxus?"

"Yes, do want a nurse, water, a other pillow." She chuckles at how sweet he was being. Freed was one lucky guy to snatch him up. "I can go and get Gray."

"I am good. I want to ask you about something. I should have asked my brothers, but they said they came straight here from the cabin."

"Sure, hope I can answer it for you."

"Happy, is alright? I didn't see him in the apartment. He probably got so scared and hide underneath my bed. I could not search for him because of Rogue being hurt." Laxus looks towards the other the guys in the room. It was the one thing he could not answer. It would cause so much pain for her when she is already dealing with so much. How would one go about this and prevent and unavoidable situation. He had one alternative to make, and that was to lie to her and he would take the blame for when she finds out the truth.

"Not to worry. We found him and he is at the vet."

"Good, was he hurt?"

"Yes, uhhh his pelvis somehow got broken. Rogue said he jump out the window, he might have gotten hurt then.

"Ohh...Right, the window was smashed out. At lest he can heal, can't wait to hug him." When she finds out the sicking truth, a part of her will be forever crushed. "He can be such a big baby at times and wants to snuggle. If you give me the vet number I can let him know."

"Well...I can do that for you. You know, me and Freed will watch over him for awhile until you completely recovered."

"But Freed is allergic to cats."

"Amber, I am fine with it as well. I can take pills for the reaction or stay clear away from him."

"I can get Mystogan to look after him."

"Your brothers will be looking after you more then the cat. It will be our pleasure to help in anyway."

"Thanks Freed, Laxus you guys are gems."

"What about me? I am leading man in action movie and I beat my partner in race."

"If I remember correctly you tried to cheat in that race." Gray comes in with a tray of food and motions Natsu to leave his chair.

"I wouldn't have to cheat if you where not so fast."

"If you want a rematch I will take you up on that."

"Bring...it...on."

She begins to laugh and the men are glad for the distraction. If they had to make some stuff up or tell funny jokes. It will be better to see the look on her face then a sad one. "I have some food for you to eat. Wendy wants you to keep up your strength."

The look of hospital food wasn't to pleasing, it kind of made her gag at looking at it. Her morning sickness should be over with, but maybe not. "Gray I don't think I can take that."

"Why?"

"I look at it and I get sick to my stomach."

"Do you want something else?"

"Pizza with pickles." The words came right out from her mouth with out even thinking about it. That was what she wanted at the moment.

"Pickles on a pizza?"

"Yeah a whole jar of them." He gives her a strange look and turns to his friends for advise. They were not sure how to respond either.

"Are you having cravings?"

"Huh, I guess so." Her hand lays on her stomach and her face lights up when she feels a movement.

"You should follow through on that Gray."

"At 6 am in the morning Natsu. There are no pizza places open or stores."

"There is the 24 hours 7-11 on 3rd street by the Wendy's. They have those ready to eat pizza's and they might have pickles."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Uh huh, a large."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Pleassseee." She gives him puppy dog eyes that makes him smiles at her. He couldn't say no to her. He puts the tray down on the overhead bed table and picks up his jacket.

"Be right back."

"Thank youuuu"

"What I am going to do with you." She grins at him and winks. They stare at each other and Natsu clears his throat.

"We can stay until you get back Gray."

"I was going to ask anyways, but thanks guys. I don't want her to be alone."

Gray comes and kisses her forehead before taking off. She rubs her fingers over where he kissed her. "You could of just kissed me." Whispers to herself. Natsu heard her say that due to his superb hearing. He will keep that little info for himself. It might cheer up Gray for he saw how close they have been getting. She may not be ready to dive into a relationship, but for her to say that. There is a hope at the end of the rainbow.

"Anyone have cards. Can play blackjack."

"I not betting with you Natsu."

"Come on Laxus all in fun."

A nurse was asked if they could have a set of cards and the time was spent watching Freed win all the games and seeing Natsu loosing his money. They didn't expect the green hair lover of Laxus be a good card player. Gray came back with three pizza's and a jar of pickles. The men watch how she put the pickles onto the pizza and ate it as is. It kind of turn their stomachs off in not wanting to eat pizza again. When they finished eating all three men decided to leave their fair maiden. They will come again later and bring her goodies.

The food she ate made her full and also made her sleepy. She covered her mouth with a yawn and try to stay awake. "You're ready to fall asleep."

"No I am not. I just yawn."

"I can tell when you are tried. You been up for some time now. It's best to rest when you can."

"That goes for you too. Been here all night, you can go home."

"I don't want to leave you here. I know you don't like hospitals."

"I'll manage. Have no choice but to cope somehow."

"I will ask a nurse for blanket and sleep in the chair." He starts going for the door and she calls out to him.

"Gray, there is room on the bed. I don't want you to get a stiff neck or back."

"No you need your space."

"We have slept in a bed before. See I can move over." Does so and pats down beside her. "You are trying to get the girl right. Listen to me."

He raise a eye brow at her and put his hands on his hips. "Using blackmail?"

"Will it work?"

"No puppy dog eyes this time."

"Aww darn." Snapping her fingers and repositioning the bed to lay it down. "I tried." Turning on her side she closes her eyes and wonders what he will do. It doesn't take her long to feel him lay down beside her and warp his arms around her.

"Temptress."

"Go to sleep."

"You first."

"My eyes are closed."

"Then shhh." He pulls her closer to him and lays a hand on her stomach below the band that is around her. He looks at the machine and sees nothing out of the ordinary which is a good sign. Amber felt very content right now. To feel his arms around her and being pulled in close to him. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep. "I know I wasn't going to talk about us Amber. I will not, not yet. I want you to start thinking of me, the same way I think of you. Fall for me."

He kisses her cheek and rubs around the side of her stomach. "You stay in there ok, come out later. Behave little one." Pulling the blanket over her more then him to make sure she will not feel cold. "Sleep well Amber." Laying his head down he was already asleep too.

The time she's in the hospital was for a few days. Observation only and to make sure she didn't go into early labour. Gray was glad that didn't happen and she maintain her emotions and didn't get upset. When Laxus visited again he told Gray about lying about Happy. He understood why he did it, now it was to keep up the lie until they told her the truth. When that would be, who knows.

"Lucy thanks for getting me clothes. I can't wait to go home, even with the mess there."

"Do you really want to go home?"

"I have too, I was in the process of packing. Need to finished so I can be in my new house."

"I can help you move."

"Actually Lucy you will not be here. You are set to return to work the day after tomorrow. I will still be packing as you are flying over."

The bag gets packed with her dress and make up that Lucy gather from her apartment. The place had police tape at the front door and the windows where still broken yet to be replace. When Lucy went down to her room to get her things and go into the bathroom. She shutter at the thought of being here when that masked man descended on her friend.

"I would have loved to help you decorate your place. I know Wendy told you to take it easy now until you give birth. It's bummer that you can't come back to the movie set."

"I am not liking it either. I want Gray to stay focus on the movie and not having to worry about the side stuff that I deal with. I have my laptop if it's not already broken, I can work remotely from my couch."

"You are going to still work?"

"I am planing on doing it at the new place. You have to see it before you go Lucy. The view is incredible, and I have huge back yard."

"I'll try to squeeze it in."

Amber puts on her winter boots and jacket and does it up. It was check out time and she glad to be out of this room. Gray wanted to stay with her for the whole time, but all their friends came up with a time table and they switch around. Making sure he eats, sleeps and showers. She had 24 hour visitors up to Lucy. Heading out of her room and not wanting to take a last look back she heads to the elevators. Wendy had drop by with her discharged papers and said she was free to go. She was going to see her again at her next appointment in two days time. 

The women head down to the main floor and venture out into a cold winter's wind but the sun was up and beaming it's ray's. Gray wanted to pick Amber up from the hospital and to bring her home. He didn't want her to come home to how her apartment looked. Not taking any chances of her getting upset and get resent to the hospital. Lucy was more then willing to pick her up by his request.

"Is there any place you want to go too?"

"I would love to see Happy can we stop by Laxus place?" Lucy bite her tongue, she should have got in her car and just head for her place. Not even thinking she would want to see her dear cat.

"We could but can't?"

"Why not?"

"We are heading back there soon and Laxus had things to do at the office before he goes and Freed is working too. No one will be at home."

"Well, there place is on the ground level could see Happy through the window." Lucy wasn't very good at lying and trying to fool her might be not work.

"You know I remember that Gray told me to bring you right home instead."

"He did? You just ask me if there was a place I wanted to head to first."

"I can take a rain check, lets get into the warm car and we can talk about the baby."

"Alright?" Amber had a confused look on her face. Yeah the baby will make her forget or do other things, but she was unsure of Lucy behaviour. "Can we make on additional stop? I am in need of ice cream."

"Craving again?"

"No just want it."

"Let go get it."

Inspecting the place over once more before she comes home. Gray, and everyone else pitched in and remove all that was damage. The couches and chairs were not able to be sit in again. Her curtains and blinds where all taken down. They tree was thrown out with ornaments taken off. Even her bed had big slashes in it from the knife he used. All her bedding and bed are all gone.

Amber told Gray where she was moving too and he stop by to take a look at her place. He liked the area and it would be a further drive to his place and she wasn't close to work anymore. What he wanted more and if it could happen, to have her stay with him. His home was bigger then her house and he had the back yard and the rooms. They were not even at that point yet or much less together. Gray had to give her all the support he can offer and put his feelings for her on hold. Can he really do that knowing what he feels for her. He didn't really what to think about that.

"Thanks guys for helping me out here. Lucy should be bringing her back here now."

"No sweat man. I was fired up to come help."

"You are always so gun ho about everything Natsu."

"I would do the same for anyone of my friends Laxus. Even you and Freed."

"Just keep that energy level of yours down when she walks in. Don't want her to go backwards."

"Like everyone here, I will do my part and keeping her calm."

Gray picks up a other piece of broken glass off the floor and puts into the bag. They had big garbage bin from the dump parked outside. They had clean most of her place before she arrives. He wanted it to be less stressful for her when she enters. Her Mystogan as also there helping out along with Natsu, Laxus and Freed. Jellal had to go someplace else before heading over there. Gray's brother was going to stop by later after work and Erza couldn't make it.

"I hope she doesn't mind us doing this when she sees her couch, chair and bed gone."

"Natsu, I had to do something. With us going back to the location soon, I can't let her deal with is."

"Gray, as her brothers we could have taken care of it."

"I am sure you could Mystogan. The way I feel towards her and my child is in her. I had to take action."

"I am glad she has all these friends to help her."

"Lets carry on, we are almost done."

The office door was closed and the room felt cold. The noise outside of the room is still filtering in. Drug addicts, criminals line the walls waiting to be processed. Police officers and other agency roam the halls. He had call Gildarts the other day and here he was sitting in a chair facing him over his desk.

"That is what she said?

"Yeah, she believes it was the same knife used."

"But your sister also said there where more then just the one made.?"

"Yes, five other ones to be exact. I have been doing some research on the type of knife this is."

"Why would you go search?"

"My sister would never make something like this up. She dealt with the man personally for years who had the same knife."

"The possibly of someone owning that knife in the same town. The odds would be to high."

"That is why I think it's a little strange."

"How so?"

"I don't think this was a random break in. From what I could tell, they didn't take anything. She told the guy to do so and leave."

"He was stopped before completing his job, that is why nothing was taken."

"The knife is the factor. Like you said the odds someone else having and breaking and entering into my sisters home. It doesn't add up."

"There are things call coincidence and they do happen. It's a small world that this person came to her house and she recognized the weapon."

"There is one thing I am leaving out."

"That is?"

"When I heard the full story from her neighbour Rogue. Something very unsettling happen after he stabbed her and knocked her out."

"Go on?"

"Rogue said, he bent down and said into her ear. Until next time Amber."

Gildarts stop taping his pen on the day planner and laid it down and dragged his chair closer to his desk. He remember that was spoken by Rogue and at the time he wrote it down not paying much attention. Why would a robber know the persons name who they are going rob. Unless they already know who they were going to target. The small note book he used for the investigation was grabbed by his computer. Flips the pages to the last unknown page he used. There in quotation marks was what Rogue said.

"It was a long day for me and it didn't even register to what he said. Here it is all blank and white. Shit, I am getting old."

"Now do you see why I don't think this was random thing."

"I am getting the gest of it now. You are thinking that one of his pals or family members is getting revenge for him."

"That could be the case, but the knife. There is no way it was release after the trail it would locked up. So this person could not use the same one."

"Maybe the buddy and him bought them together."

"True, but I was thinking of something else?"

"What is your theory?"

"What if and I mean if. That this guy was Dan. Somehow he had escape from jail."

"Then there would of been news bulletin or we would have gotten word of it down here. Then she would have been place into protective services."

"I have a strong feeling that it was him."

"Your spider man senses could be wrong?"

"If I am, I am. The safety of my sister and her baby are important to me. If by chance this guy did get out someone how. The second beating will be much harsher."

"I will do some digging."

The ride back home took them on a detour to McDonald hot fudge sundae's. Even on the winter day it was still enjoyable to eat. Licking off the remain ice cream from the spoon Amber puts the container in a plastic bag.

"That was good Lucy. Thanks for buying it."

"At lest you didn't order something weird. I heard about pizza."

"Haven't had any other cravings since then."

"At lest I wasn't a witness to it."

Lucy turns to her street and they see the huge garbage bin out front. Both women didn't have to guess who's apartment it was for. They saw Natsu coming out with a box and dumping it into the bin.

"Amber are you going to be ok?"

"Lucy I have to come to terms with the break in or there is no moving forward."

"I am here for you my friend."

"Thanks."

They both get out of the car and head inside. The thought of stepping into her apartment scared her a little and seeing the mess once more. But she didn't want to be in the hospital again not until the baby was ready to make it's appearance. Lucy walk into her place first before Amber.

"We are here!"

"Lucy thank you for picking up Amber."

"Please, it wasn't any problem for me Gray. We did what mostly all women do and talked. Right Amber." Lucy turns to see that she didn't follow her in. Stepping back out into the hallway she sees her walking towards Rogue door. "Umm Gray?"

Closing her eyes and knocking on his door. She wanted to see him, talked to him, makes sure he was alright. The latch was heard coming off and the door open. A smile on his face he steps back and allow her in.

"Hi Rogue."

"Hi, back home I see."

"Just got released."

"Come and sit down. How is your shoulder and your eye?"

"Painful and I can see somewhat again. It's blurry, been through this before."

"Before?"

"I wanted to explain myself. I know there were times that my bad side has come through."

"No, I haven't seen anything thing like that from you. I have caught you sleeping in your car, that is it." Taking off her jacket and being careful with her injured shoulder, she puts it down on the back of the couch.

"Rogue, don't say you didn't see anything strange with me. I have yelled at you to stay back from me and not get close."

"I scared you that time. It was natural and I should been more up front back then."

"That is why I am here. I want you to know something. I have told a few people so far. I think now is the time to tell you. Also in a few days I will no longer being living here."

"You are moving away?" He looked so down cast at her, it pain his heart to know that she was going.

"I have bought a house, on the outskirts of the city. It's called a Terrance lane. A great community and the house is a prefect for me and my baby." Amber never mention to him she was pregnant, he only recently saw the baby bump. Haven't seen the father come over yet. It wasn't his place to ask about her love life. His feelings for her have not wavered in knowing she was going to have a child. The thought came to him, that if there was no father, he could be one. A father and a husband to her. Maybe it was a good thing she shown up at his front door. This day could make him extremely happy.

"That is awesome you found a place for your family."

""Yes, it is and I can't wait to move. I wanted to see you and to talk."

"You have the floor. Do you want some water first."

"That is ok, I'll try and not take to much of you time."

"Wasn't doing anything anyways, but proceed."

"That day so many months ago before I got pregnant. I yelled at you for touching me. I am sorry for that. You see Rogue, my life hasn't been the greatest. The rationale for that is from a former lover, boy friend."

Not saying anything at the moment he lets her continue her story. Whatever she was building towards had impact on her life and what took place the other day to make her come to see him. Taking yet a other deep breath before other pair of ears hears her plight. "I was abuse Rogue for many years before living in this apartment complex. I was so fearful of being touched by any man, but a put defence around myself."

"A protective shell?"

"It was automated generated flinch that had me jumping out of my skin. The feel of someone touch backfired, made me remember the times of being beat. It gets my heart going and my memories."

"I wouldn't have hurt you in that way."

"That is why I can't get close to anyone Rogue. I haven't dated or went looking for a man. I put my life into my career. You say that you will not hurt me. A part of me is untrusting of those words." Amber gets up from her seat and walks around the room to tell him the rest of her life story. As the story unfolds Rogue now understood to why she didn't want to start anything with him. She didn't include to her having a child. If she can't get close to anyone, how did she conceive. Now it was his turn to strike and be someone worthy for her.

"Your life has had upsides and downsides. And you have wither it all. There are guys out there that aren't like your ex."

"I know that."

"I am one of those guys Amber. I can't imagine hurting a person I fell for. You need someone by your side. A rock that you can hold onto and be there through all the hardships." Rouge stands from his chair and walks over to her by the window. Very gently he takes her hand into his and looks directly into her eyes. With seriousness he puts his heart on his selves. "I have known you for a couple years now. I came home from work one day and there you where inside the front entrance. A beauty before my eyes. You greeted me with a warm smile and a handshake. I will always remember that day. I know I can be the right a guy for you. Be someone to lift you up on your darkness of days."

"Rogue...I"

"Wait let me finished. I heard your story, and we can go as slow as you want. I want to be with you and your child Amber. I want to be a stable foundation in your life. I would fill the role of being your child's father. I ask that you give me a chance."

"That child already has a father and that is me." Rouge turns his head and sees Gray at his front door. Moving at lighting speed and stands next to Amber and removes his hand from her.

"What?"

"I am the father. This child is mine."

Gray puts a arm around her shoulders and puts a hand on her stomach and glares at him. The room went down a few degrees. Rouge had a muddled look on his face. He shook his head and begin to speak. "Gray is the dad? Didn't you say you can't get close to men. Does that mean you two are together?"

"He is the father Rogue, but we didn't have sex. I went to a clinic. There is no us, we aren't together."

"This makes no sense. He is touching you now and you aren't even freaking out."

"Rogue....There is...."

"Amber I can take over from here. You see Rouge, she has my trust and we have know each other longer then you have with her. I donated my sperm for her to have a baby. I don't think you need to know that. What you do need to know is that I am here for her. I'll be her rock, someone to lean on."

"I see, so you want to be with her as well."

"I told her how felt on New years eve. No more details to be said of this. I am taking her with me. She needs to stay calm and to rest." Gray holds onto her hand and starts taking her over to the door.

"Gray wait." Unable to break free from him she stands where she is and looks back at Rogue. "I am sorry you got hurt. Want to thank you for being a hero. I hope you find a wonderful women that brings love and joy into your life. I am not capable of that, it's not me. Find happiness." Gray walks her out of the room and closes the door.

"I was dump. Goodbye Amber. The way Gray was glaring at me, I say you have that special someone. I too want you to find love."

"Gray you are moving to fast and you are hurting my hand."

"You just got out of the hospital and here you are telling him about Dan. This is not good."

"I am fine. You were listening?"

"When you didn't follow Lucy in. She saw you head this way. I stood at the door and listen. If it was going to get bad. I would enter like I just did."

"I was in control, my heart isn't going haywire." Gray stops walking and puts her by the wall next to her door. His hand goes onto her stomach again and a hand goes on her cheek.

"Don't make me worried."

"But Gray..."

"Amber please. I wanted you to come home and ease you into the room. Coming back here might not been a such a good idea. From this moment on, I want you to follow my advise." She puts a hand over top of his and nods her head.

"You agree then?"

"Yes."

"Good, lets go in." Dropping his hand from her cheek and stomach. It was time for her see her place and he was going stand beside her through it all. Going ahead of him and seeing her living room there was a huge empty space where her future was no longer there. There friends where standing watching her come in. Her eyes look to Lucy and Natsu, sees her brother, and last but not lest Laxus and Freed"

A finger goes up and she moves it around. "Aren't you two suppose to be working. Lucy said, I couldn't come over to see Happy because of work." Gray puts a hand to his forehead and everyone was in a state of thinking of the next lie. Laxus jump right in to answer that question.

"Lucy was correct, but we got off work early to help with what Gray was doing. Didn't want you to lift anything. This needed to be done with more people."

"Ok, I see, thanks for helping. How is Happy, can I come over to see him?"

"Not today Amber. I want you resting after this in your new place."

"In my new place? I was going to do that while you guys are at location."

"You can't do a move like this on your own. Your bed is no longer here but in the bin. Today will also be moving day and tomorrow."

"Gray, I was already starting to pack before the incident happen."

"Now it will go a lot faster."

"I think doing it slowly is best."

"Amber must I repeat what I said."

"Fine. I'll be in my room."

She walks past everyone and goes down the hallway and slams the door shut. They look at Gray and seeing how she reacted. It wasn't a good start. Now that she was mad, it will be awhile for her to cool down. If she does or a ambulance will be called.

"Mood swings? A minute ago she was all nice."

"That maybe be true Natsu. I will see to her in a bit. Lets start packing."

It took a few hours for all them to pack everything into boxes. Gray went and got a moving van and Lucy and Natsu got more boxes. They knew and Amber as well too why Gray wanted this done. It was all for her well being. To stay in this apartment now or even for a night would bring on the baby. That didn't stop Amber from thinking about it. The first load was put into the moving van and Amber was going to go to the new place and instead of remaining here.

This was the place she picked after being with Dan. It was her fresh begging, of going back to school and finished off college. Then seeking out that first job, but didn't fine anything. Then Lyon came to her and told of a job with his brother. From there to now, there has been lots of memories. Days ago change her of being back in her once sanctuary. It was time to let go of here and start anew.

"Ok first load ready to go. Amber are you fine with driving your car there."

"Yes I am, Gray. Don't worry so bloody much." Her mood didn't change yet and everyone stayed clear of her. Their hopes was that her smiling face would appear when she got to her house. "I am going to my car. I'll see you all later." Amber walks away from the group standing outside. Lucy and Natsu was going to stay to keep on packing. Laxus and Free was going to unload the van with Gray. He got a call from Lyon saying he wasn't going to make it because of work. The company was in throws of expanding. There was a lot to do and not single minute to waist.

"I am going with the van and you two I will be right behind me." Gray starts heading towards the van. Laxus and Freed went straight to their truck. When they see that Amber was standing by her vehicle and holding out the key to unlock it. A bizarre feeling washed over them all. Gray sprinted over to her and that cause the others to do the same.

"Amber what is wrong? Is it the baby? Are you having contractions?"

"No Gray.....my my car. Look at it."

Why no one notice it before, but her car was vandalize. The driver side window was smashed in, her seats where cut up. There were groves on the car's door, hood and top. Then they see that her tires were all flat because of they were slashed. Gray sees something on the seat of the driver side. A note that had a few words on it. He picks it up and reads it. "You are mine!" He couldn't cripple it if he wanted too. It was evidence that the police needed.

This wasn't what he wanted to do today. It pause the move, but that didn't mean for her to stay here. The police can be called and someone can take her to the house. "Freed get Lucy. I need her to take Amber away. We will deal with this."

"I am phoning Gildarts Gray."

"Good idea Laxus. Because her apartment and the car are connected."

"Gray, let me take her."

"Mystogan, you have to get a hold of Jellal. Amber will be alright with Lucy. You know that."

"Ok, I am on it."

When Mystogan called his brother he was still with Officer Clive. They both head over Amber's place right away. Urgency in his twin brother voice had him thinking that what he was telling Glidarts was right on the money. Jellal was going to make sure he will gets his hands on this guy first.

Gray couldn't get Amber to move it was like she was locked in place looking at her car. "Amber don't do this."

"What do you mean by connection?"

"No, you aren't getting involved in this."

"I am involved it was my car and my apartment."

"Lucy take her now and see to it to phone Wendy."

"It will be done." Gray sweeps her up into her arms and carries her over to Lucy car. She ran ahead and had the door open for him to place her inside. Kneeling beside her and holding on to her hand.

"Do not think about any of this. Let it be on me ok."

"Gray...Why are these things happening?" Tears well up in her eyes and now her mood switches to this. There were no answers to give her, he had to collaborate with the others to come up with something.

"Amber, I don't know yet, but I will find out."

"I want to stay with you."

"Not now, I will come to you after this."

"Gray...let me stay."

"No, sweetie." He kisses her hand and puts the seat belt on her. "I'll be with you soon and the baby." Lucy gets into her car and speeds off heading to her house. Amber looks back at Gray and sees him running back her car.

"Lucy I want to see Happy."

"How about you see my cat instead. We can swing by my place and pick up Lilly."

The police officers where taking pictures of her car and examining the inside for fingerprints. They also had the note concealed in a plastic bag. All the men where in her apartment being question by Gildarts.

"When do you think her car got ran shack?"

"I believe it happen the same night that guy enter her place."

"Maybe it was two people. One dealing with her car and the other took upon himself to rob her."

"No it was one in the same."

"You know that how, Gray."

"To many things have been going on. I get the strong impression it's all by the same guy."

"What other episodes have there been?" He tells Gildarts of when the light came down on Amber on the set, how his trailer caught on fire and when the air tanks had no air."

"So you believe this is due to a stalker? One of your fans?"

"I do tentatively, but I found this note in her car." Hands over the note in a zip lock bag to Gildarts. Maybe by some fate they will get some prints off it. The guy is good, they didn't find anything in her apartment, who's to say that the car will be successful.

"I'll have the CSI guys check this over. You're the only one that touch it."

"Yes, I made sure she didn't see it."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Her stress levels are quite high and if she is subject to this it might bring on premature labour. As the father, I will not let her be near this."

"Fair enough for now, but I might need to question her later."

"Glidarts as her older brother and head of the family I am on Gray's side on this. I don't want my sister to be involved. Your intimidation could site what he says."

"I am not that bad of a guy and when I saw her a couple months ago she was very pleasant when I gave her speeding ticket."

"That was you, I had to give her pills for her headache and she needed coffee."

"Mr Fullbuster, everyone here. I know of her past, I was the one that arrested Dan and stood by her hospital room for a few days. That girl has picked herself up, dusted off and able to move forward. Most women aren't so fortunate in their abusive relationships. Some end up dying by the abuser hands or they kill themselves. I am will aware that she was headed in that direction herself at one point. She turn it around and is surround by all of you. That makes her brave and strong. I will be taking this and see if we get narrow down to who this person is. If anyone of you have anything to offer. I give you my card."

Gildarts hands over a card to everyone and heads back to the police station. Gray locks up her apartment and they all choose to head over to the new place. The van still needed to be unloaded for the next load for tomorrow morning. They had one more day to get her settled in before returning to finished making the action movie. The one draw back to that is she will be here and Gray will be there. He knows that her brothers will keep a eye on her, but he wanted to be by her side.  
The sun was going down for the night, the evening star illuminated in the west. The air was feeling crisp after having the sun shining all day. Gray turns the van backwards and pulls it up to her front door. Laxus opens the back and boxes start coming out. With the name on the box where it needs to go unloading will be faster then packing.

  
Gray walks into the front entrance before he does anything else he wanted to check on her. He searches her out and finds Lucy first. She was in living room and had started a fire in the fire place. There where logs left over by the original owners of the house.

"Hey Lucy how are things here?"

"Not bad, took awhile for her to settle and I did call Wendy as well."

"And?"

"Her doctor wanted her to come back in, but she refused."

"Oh no."

"It's ok, Amber was able to calm down on her own."

"That is good, where is she now?"

"In her room, the new bed arrived today. She is testing it out."

"Testing?"

"I think she wanted to jump on the bed to see how bouncy it was?"

"Lucy!"

"I am kidding, I think you need to rest as well. You are too tense."

"Can you blame me. New years, the break in, hospital stay, it's overwhelming. What more can happen?"

"A few things."

"What to elaborated on that?"

"You know them already. If you didn't I would be hinted at you to pursued. Amber is almost in your arms. In may you will be welcoming a baby. Maybe wedding bells in post future."

He shakes his head at Lucy, she was unbelievable even now she is trying to get them together. There was no need for outside help. With his stance on women, he can make Amber fall for him. Not in seduction way, that was out the window. It will be a whole difference experience for him too. Since his high school days of only wanting sex and fun and not being tie down to one person. Amber was proving to him that there is something more then sexual desire.

"She has been in her room for awhile with Lilly."

"Lilly, your cat?"

"She wanted Happy."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"When are your going to tell her? Can't keep this from her for months. Laxus will be back in Cedar and Freed could lie all the time, but she going to fine out. We aren't going to be here."

"You say she has Lilly?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'll go see her then."

Lucy watches him take the stairs two at the time and heads down the hallway to the end. This was the master bedroom. Tapping on the door with his knuckle he doesn't get answer back. Opening the door up a crack he looks in. He sees her feet first and pushes on the door. There she was laying on a uncover bed sleeping. No pillows, sheets or blankets. Carefully closing the door and walking over to the bed. Lilly was curled up right beside her sleeping too. The cat got attached to her pretty fast when Lucy handed him over. Lilly could sense that this human needed to be cared for. It was his job to comfort her. So when she took him to her room and laid down on the bed. He instantly snuggle with her and it ease her down and she feel asleep.

Sitting down on the bed and watching her sleep. Gray didn't have the heart to wake her. If it was him telling her about Happy maybe it will go better then he is hoping. Touching her arm he starts calling her name.

"Amber, wake up."

"hmmm"

"Sleepy head."

"Five more minutes."

"If you don't wake up, I am going to kiss you." Popping her eyes open she looks at him and she rolls on to her side.

"Gray, you are here."

"Said I would be."

"What is the verdict?"

"The police has to do their thing so we wait. I see you have a new companion?"

"I wanted Happy."

"I know you do, but I have some news. That I have put off telling you because of the situation from that night. This cat here might be more of comfort then me." Amber sits up in bed against the headboard. Gray holds onto a hand and doesn't meant her eyes.

"When you went to the hospital, we had to search for Happy. I heard him meowing in a bush on the other side of the parking lot. There was blood, and he was hurt. Laxus and Freed took him to the vet, but...." Hearing her sniffling he raises his head to look at her tears. The pain in her eyes where like daggers in his back. "Amber...I..He is."

"Gray no, do no say it."

"He was badly injured because of the intruder."

"Nooooo nooo." Lilly arouse from his sleep and crawls on her legs. Walks up her body to her chest and starts licking her face. The human was in pain and he can feel her vibes in her body.

"I am sorry Amber."

"Nooo Happy, can't be gone Gray. I need him."

"Amber I know this isn't safe to tell you, but with the majority of us leaving I had to say something."

"I have had him since he was kitten. How can this man hurt something I love."

"Shhh take easy, alright." Lilly get snatched with her hands and she holds him tightly.

"Happy...Happy.." She cries harder and the pain is to much. Losing her support animal was the worse thing that could ever have happen. "Gray hold me." He comes around to the other side of the bed and he takes off his shoes to get on the mattress. Then he takes her into his arms and soothes her pain away.

"I am so sorry Amber. I know how much you love him. When the police finds this guy, I'll make him pay."

Lilly wasn't in the best position and he knew this person was suffering. So he was going to bare though it. And let her do what she needed for now. Amber lays her head on Gray's chest and hears his heartbeats through his shirt. She understood why he it kept from her, but it still hurt. His shirt gets wet by her tears and he continuously rubs her back in circles. It could end up being a long night of her crying over her precious pet.

He watches her closely as she cries for any sign of distress and will have him rushing back to the hospital. "I got ya. Let it all out." After awhile her cries lessen and Lilly was let go of her hold. He stretches and lays right next to her for a cat nap. Gray seen her eyes closed and the last tears shed. She had cried herself to sleep. "Sleep you will need." Without waking her he puts her next to him. "I'll check on you later." Placing his jacket on her upper half and one more look at her, he bends down and kisses her cheek. The light gets turn off and he steps out of the room. " I have to let the others know."

Hearing the click of the door and she opens her eyes. Looks over at her door. "Thank you Gray." Her hands hold onto his jacket tightly and she smells in the scent. As Lilly finds a different spot on the bed to sleep. Amber goes back to sleep too. The next while is going to be hard. He will be gone and she is left to rest at home. What is going to happen when they are going to be far apart. Will any more incidents take place again? This is what he was thinking for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

The house had all of her stuff inside and everything was put into their rightful place. Amber continue to cry for Happy off and all. Who ever was near by her would console her in their arms. Lilly had to stay for while longer to give Amber emotional support. Lucy was kind of despondent that her cat took a liking to her friend more. She wasn't going to complain if it was to help her in grieving. Lilly being with Amber, Lucy didn't have to call upon her sister to look after her cat. It worked out for the best this way.

Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Lucy were already to be called for their airplane. The airport was filled with every day people travelling to their destinations for business or for pleasure. It was snowing lightly outside so there was no delay in getting back. Amber wanted to see them off and was standing next to Freed and Lyon. Lyon offer to take her home after and enjoy her company. Gray ask him to keep a eye on her while he was gone. To give him updates if anything were to happen.

"I'll be working from home now, so if there is anything you need let me know."

"You are to rest Amber."

"I talked to Wendy Gray I can do a little work, not my usual standard of long days. Laxus here will be a temporary manger for you over there."

"I can handle things on my own."

"As your manger Gray, you have to stay focus on your work. Be a actor and we will do our jobs. Your plate is full as is, not take on more. Understand, good."

"Wow she is back into work mode already."

"No doubt about that Lucy. When we went to pick up Gray. She handed him the script for the next chapter. Told him to read it on the airplane."

"I wish could of seen that Natsu."

"Her manger skills are on par with Laxus here. They can get serious really quickly."

"Erza is a best too. Good thing she isn't here and went ahead already or I will be getting a lecture on the ride over."

The both of them keep watching the interaction with Gray and Amber they were talking about the coming week schedule. Laxus went over to Freed to say a final goodbye to him. Lyon was texting his secretary about when he was coming in. The minutes tick by until there was announcement over the speaker. "Flight 23 ready for departure, Flight 23 ready for departure."

"That is us guys, we need to go." Lucy picks up her carrying on bag and says her goodbyes to Amber. "Remember to feed Lilly. He likes soft food not the hard kind."

"I will not forget, he might get spoil and turn fat."

"He better not be. I will not exercise him."

"It will be fine Lucy, thanks for letting me borrow him."

"You need him right now and I don't have to worry about him being with my sister." They hug one more time and she heads over the gate. Laxus kisses Freed and says goodbye to him and step sideways and ask Amber for a hug.

"I am sorry that I lied about Happy."

"I know it must of been difficult for you and you all were concern for me. I am not mad at you Laxus."

"You can be you know."

"Nah, I have my memories of him. He was good kitty."

"I will contact you tomorrow."

"Right, safe flight." Laxus walks over and stands next to Lucy waiting for next final two.

Lyon was still talking to Gray and it was Natsu turn with Amber. "Sucks that you will not be coming."

"Me too, to be stuck here and not being able to do my job properly. In my mind there is so much I am missing on."

"It was doctors orders right?"

"And him." She points over at Gray and arches her brow. There were times she had to stay behind for a few weeks to book future engagements. When her work was caught up off she goes to where he was. "I think they are over thinking this."

"He wants you safe and being home and resting is best for now. Take it, If I was with someone I would do the same. I would want her be in a place that she feels comfortable and not on edge. Plus you have a little one to think about, why put them in harms way."

"Wow Natsu very insightful. Thank you."

"See I can be a gem as well too."

She laughs and gives him a pat on the arm. "Get going before I bust my gut." He smiles at her and heads to stands in line. He hands over his ticket to the attendant. Lyon pump fist with his brother before Gray says his final goodbye.

"Make sure you watch her."

"Aye brother. Mom will be descending on her as well. She is in good hands."

"I am not child, I can look after myself. I have my brothers to you know."

"More people the better. I will wait for you over there." Lyon was going to give the two some privacy and Freed too steps away from them.

"Well you should go, the door should be opening soon." Gray looks back at the gang behind him. Laxus hit Natsu over the head and Lucy didn't want to be seen next to them.

"I will, but I hate to go."

"Why? You love acting."

"You and baby are here. I am going to be missing so much." He puts a hand her stomach and they look at each other. Then realizing where they are she tries to push down on his hand and looks around. Didn't want anyone to see or take pictures.

"Gray don't. Can't let the media know."

"No one is watching, they are off in their own worlds." The hand goes back on her stomach and he rubs with his thumb. "I'll be gone for over two months, by that time you will be bigger and I will not get to see the growth of my child. I will not get to feel the stronger kicks. Go to your doctors appointments. Run around when you have cravings."

"You don't have to feel that way."

"I do, I put my brother in charge of taking care of you. He will get to do these things in my place."

"The baby belongs to you not him. I can message you updates."

"I want video chat. To still see you at lest."

"Messages are good enough."

"Not for me Amber. Plus we never did discuss about us at the balcony. I want you to fall for me like I said that night. I want your heart to race for me the next time I stand in front of you. Think nothing but me."

"Gray I have said that it's impossible to be with me."

"No it's not. I will break your insecurities and you will fall for me."

"Don't rely on your confidence. I haven't seek out love since Dan."

"Then I'll be the first." A other announcement comes over the intercom. Amber and Gray stand staring at each other. Lucy wanted Gray to kiss her goodbye. Laxus and Natsu was betting on it.

"Passengers of flight 23 the gate is open, the gate is open."

Amber steps back and Gray's hand drops to his side. "Have a safe flight over. I'll message you." She turns and starts to head to Lyon, but a hand grabs her arm and she's spin back around and is pulled into his embrace. His eyes where intense and it made her heart quicken. Lowering his head he kiss her lips. Feeling his arms wrap around her, he licks her top lip. Parting them ever slightly, he kisses her bottom lip and sucks on it and does the same to the top. The kiss made her weak again he holds her up. Then he stops the kiss to look at her and her eyes are still closed.

"No goodbye, you where going to walk way." Slowly opens them and her mouth is dry, she licks her lips. Gray was a good kisser, a really good kisser.

"What?"

"You enjoy that?"

"No you're mistaken"

"Then way does it look like you need to be kissed again." Gray rubs her cheek with his knuckle. She had a dreamy look about her and he felt the slump in her again like from last time. He knew exactly what the kiss did to her and there was no lying about it.

"You should go." Looking at his lips and looking back at his eyes. Amber was getting lost in them. This wasn't good, she can't get involved with him.

"Fall for me Amber, because I already have of you." He wanted to kiss her again but Lucy was calling him over. "I will kiss you longer next time with out witnesses."

"No Gray."

"Yes, I will and you will let me, because by that time you will would miss me and these lips." He kisses her noise and walks to the gate and hands the ticket over. Then looking back once more he raise his hand and wave. Amber stood there looking at him leave. Why can't he understand it will be futile to be with her.

"Amber, we got to go."

"Lyon, tell him not to be with me."

"How come?"

"I am not worthy to be with him." She turns around and walks out with Freed. Lyon wanted to know what she meant by that. By the way they were together right now, he could feel Gray's desire and Amber is still holding back.

Gray found his seat in first class and his flight mate was Natsu. Laxus and Lucy where sitting in other seats in first. A flight attendant showing the passengers on board a tutorial for in case emergencies.

A seat belt was click in and his head laid back against the heat rest and closed his eyes. If anything does happen while he is gone. The airplane was the fast means of travel. He hopes there wasn't going to be a need to go back.

"Gray man I should tell you something."

"Can it wait?"

"Sure, there is no reason for you know that Amber wanted to be kissed a few days ago." Gray reopen his eyes and almost sprang in his seat. This was something he had to know.

"What do you mean by kissed and where, and how do you know this? Did she tell you or Lucy. Well spill it, tell me already."

"I could but then I can keep it to myself and bug you with it until we land."

"If you do that you will taking a flying leap out of this craft."

"Fine, you are no fun."

"Natsu any kind of info you know will be advantage for me. Whatever she is feeling or thinking is one more step closer to being with me."

"You care for her that much? With your history? I have know you only a few months but what I have read in papers is something else. Wouldn't you revert back to your ways of a playboy. Her background doesn't leave cracks, she is one hard shell."

"I know what I am up against, I have worked with her this long. I am positive in weaseling my way into that shell. Now, speak or I am opening up that door."

"Back in the hospital when you kissed her on the forehead before leaving to crave her craving. I heard her whisper to herself."

"Did she say it was weird again."

"Nope. She said, you should have kissed her on the lips instead."

"Ohhh really now. She said that huh."

"Yep, but then again she could have said that because of the drugs still in her system."

"I believing the other way. Natsu the way I kissed her she is weak in my arms. I know I have affect on her. I have to keep going."

"What of her past Gray, how are you going to get past that. She has let you kiss her, but what of going deeper. This guy has beaten her up one side and down the other. Do you know for certain that he didn't......you know."

"Rape her? She didn't say anything about that. Even when she divulge her story, it never came up. If he did Natsu, the thought of his hands on her. I would replace them with mine, make her forget that guy was ever was in her life."

"Four years is a long time. Her past is not easily forgotten."

"You know for a guy that gave me some good news, you are giving me spoil food here." A cart of drinks was coming by. Natsu asked for a beer and Gray took a can of soda. They were told the afternoon meal will be arriving shortly.

"I don't want to bum you out. I and the rest of us want to see you two together. What I see in front of you may be a struggle. I will assist you in anyway but be prepared for more walls going up then ones you are trying to take down."

"I have thought about this long and hard. I know what I am getting into. Amber is seeing my serious side, I am not about to walk way from something I feel that is right. With all the other women I have had, it was just sex, fun, sex. All were short term, I wasn't looking for full commitment."

"I am not doubting your intentions towards her, but have you consider that the reason you are finding her attractive now, is because she is pregnant, with your baby. You have a need to protect your offspring and that could fore shallow this."

"No, I don't buy that. The attraction was there before she got pregnant."

"Do you think you could have been this way all long, the first meeting?" Gray thinks back to the first time he was introduce to her by his brother. Her hair was in pony tail, was wearing a business suit and she felt very stand offish. Hearing from her how she was always watching the men near her. That is why she acted so different and he didn't use his charms on her. The manger he was looking for he didn't want to be involved with them. Amber fit the bell at the time.

"I didn't feel anything for her back then. I think we have always been close though. I would tell her everything, that I didn't tell the other women. Amber didn't really judge me for my behaviour, and I know she wasn't elated by what I was doing."

"What do you want her to feel about you?"

"There are so many words I could described to you but I want her to feel captivated, aroused, loved."

"Loved?" Natsu looks at him closely and a light bulb went off in his head. He smiles and slaps him on the back. "Wow, Gray this is beyond your territory."

"What is?"

Maybe he should have hit him over the head. Like so many people does with him. Gray does see it, right? One way for him to find out. "You can't possibly not tell me those three words, the third one is the biggest of them all. That your feelings for her are stronger and this is your first going through with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gray are you dense, you just use the word l....." A hand goes over Natsu mouth and he mumbles that last word. They both see Lucy standing in the aisle and giving Natsu a look that told him to shut up.

"Excuse me Gray I am taking Natsu for a moment. There is something I need to talk to him about." She dragged him out of the chair and brings him over to the bathrooms. Slapping his arm a few times over.

"Hey you are going to leave bruise if you hit any harder."

"Why why would a person like you figure it out before him. Why did you almost said the word? God...Natsu he needs to see it for himself."

"There is nothing wrong in giving him a nudge or a boost. The love is there Lucy right in front of him."

"I know that. Michelle witness the moment she believes he fallen in love with her. Gray hasn't ever loved any of the women he been involve with. This is all new to him, can't just tell him."

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Keep watching them for now. Hope nothing or someone worms their way in. I am going to keep my eye out for Juiva. I don't think that girl is going to just walk away from him. There is something about her I don't like."

"There are those incidents that have happen. What if this guy strikes again?"

"Or gal."

"The note in her car said you are mine."

"That doesn't prove it was from a man. I women can have strong obsessive feelings towards the same sex. This stalker might be going after both of them. Say they want Gray and will try to take Amber out of the picture or the other way around. We can't be sure until they make their final move or moves."

"Each time one of them has gotten hurt."

"Amber could have lost the baby Natsu. I would hate to think this person could have succeeded."

"Lucy, Gray will not let anything happen to those two. He has all of us for backup. If he goes in swinging we will rise are fist too."

When they finally land all of them went to same Hotel. Laxus is Gray's temporary manger while Amber is resting and there was not point in being in a other hotel. The second room that Amber was using is being taken over by Natsu. Laxus was going to book a room downstairs and Lucy wanted to be there too for Amber's sake. Also to keep a eye out for other women trying to eye Gray.

"This is the room Natsu, if you find any of Amber's things. Put them to the side and I'll grab them and they can go into the trailer."

"The new one should be here right?"

"Took awhile for it to be made. I added a few features inside of it. I thought it would be of use to Amber. Now that she isn't here, they may have gone to waste."

"What other kind of trinkets did you add."

"The trailer is longer then my previous one. I added a bath tub, extra compartments space for Amber. A place for a playpen for when the baby can come on set."

"Nice. I am sure Amber will like it."

The men unpack their suite cases and lounge around the room for the rest of the day. They didn't have to be on set until tomorrow morning. Laxus and Lucy came over to have supper and they all talked about the continuation of the film. Gray wanted somehow to speed up their work so he could get back home sooner. That would be mean he would have to ace each take perfectly. That had a small margin of completely, but Natsu, Lucy would have to do the same.

As the day was ending Gray was in his room and laying on his bed. He was reading a few chapters of the book that Amber got him at Christmas. The series was getting good and it was hard to put down to go to sleep. Checking the time to see how late it was, it was getting closer to 12 am. "Best to end the chapter here. Should at lest get some sleep in tonight." He places the book on the night stand and reaches for his cell that was plug into the cord for charging. "Knowing her she is up doing something she shouldn't be" Dialing her phone number, she didn't need to get a new one for the move was able to keep using her old one.

He was going to hang up on the 7th ring when he hears a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Before calling her, there was argument going on at her place. Lyon stop by after work, he was their to check up on her and also he wanted to understand what she said by I am not worthy to be with him. It started of as a chat when he walked in to her place then it escalated from there.

"Will you stop asking me the same question. I have given you my response so drop it."

"I think you are afraid. Yes you had a crummy past with a rotten ass hole. That shouldn't stop you from finding someone new. You are worthy to be with my brother. Don't count yourself short."

"Oh for all that is holy in the world let it go. I have explain myself over and over again to my family, friends, Gray and now you. Lyon I don't want anyone in my life. I am satisfied with becoming a mother. I will be to busy to even start dating not that I am looking for it."

"You will not have to look, there is someone who is already interested. Amber I have never seen my brother act this way towards the opposite sex. I think you two would be great together and good for each other."

"Lyon! No we will not, his mind will always be on the many women he is missing. There have been women that are far better then me. He needs someone like that. I have been through hell why would I want to be with someone again."

"Because I can see with my own eyes that you are holding back."

"NO!"

"Yes you are! Wither you like it or not your heart is beating for him."

"I will stop my heart for doing so. I am not going to be with him Lyon."

"Amber let those feelings come through." Lyon walks closer to her. They started talking in kitchen and now they are in living room. Her hair is was down and still wet from having a shower. A nice pink warm robe was on her with matching slippers. She was wearing mickey mouse pj's. Holding a cup of hot coca in her hand that Lyon made for her.

"Can we stop talking about this please. It's a old record that keeps playing, no new tunes will come from it."

"Answer me this, just one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you have any feelings for my brother."

The sound of her phone ringing was heaven to her ears. There was no way she was going to tell him. It will please him to much to know he was right. She can bottle up her feelings well and no one will be the wiser. 

They both stood their not saying a thing. Amber was waiting for the answering machine to kick in. Then she was going to kick him out. On the fifth ring Lyon was going for the phone. This conversation is now closed and she will be tight lip about the truth.

Lyon pushes the button and speaks into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Brother you are there?"

"Yeah I am. When I drop off Amber at home, I had to go back to work until two hours ago. I stop by to check on her."

"Nothing is wrong?"

"No, she is fine. She had a shower and is ready to go to bed."

"Can I talk to her before she does."

"Sure, hold on. I'll pass her the phone."

"Lyon, before you hand it over to her. If a other incident where to occur. I want her at the mansion with mom and dad. They have the means to protect her as I can't right now."

"Don't worry, I will keep my eye on her. I have told her to call me or text me through out the day to make sure she is alright. Mother and father will be paying her a visit. There are her brothers too, more then enough people here for her. We both are fighters Brother I will not let any harm come to her."

I am counting you."

"I still don't need to be watch I am not kid." Gray hears her voice come on line and Lyon in the background says goodbye to her.

"Hello Amber."

"Gray..."

"You don't sound to happy."

"Never mind about it, what do you want?"

"Hey, don't get angry calm down. You are suppose to be resting."

"No, I should be doing my dam job and everyone can get off my dam back and leave me bloody alone." She slams the phone down and cuts off Gray. Standing there taking in few breaths. Lyon was walking out the door when he hears her yell into the phone. Looking at her he comes back over to her. This was all of his doing, he made this mess. Pushing him back she heads for her bedroom and slams the door.

"Shit Amber!"

"GO HOME!"

"You can't get upset."

"Who do you think got me like this?"

The phone starts ringing again, knowing who was on the end of that call. "Don't answer Lyon go home, NOW!"

"Amber, I am sorry come out."

"No, I want to be ALONE!"

"What if the baby comes."

"911."

"I'll call you in the morning." There was nothing he could do for her now. It's better to go then get her more riled up. "Sleep well."

Amber goes over to her bed and plops down on her pillow. Lilly had already found a place to sleep in the middle of her bed. He meows as he is rudely woke up. "Sorry Lilly." She rolls onto her back and puts a hand her stomach. "Sorry to you too. People need to stop asking me about Gray. I can't be with him. I can't bare to let my heart feel for a other man." Lilly walks over to her and jumps up on her stomach and lays down. He needed to his job and make her feel better. Purring can be heard from him as Amber starts petting his fur. The phone keeps ringing, until the answer machine comes on.

"Amber pick up." There was silence and he starts talking again. "Pick up or I am going to keep calling until you do."

He keep calling and calling. Amber tried reading a book to drown out the rings. If she could focus on a few pages of the book and tune out everything else. After 45 minutes, it wasn't working any more. She got up from the bed and went to the living room, turn on the t.v and up the volume. "Not going to summit to him, he is there in Cedar and I am here. A lot of miles between us. Plus he did this before and gave I in to soon."

A other hour goes by and it ding 2 am by the clock in her living room. She couldn't take anymore, she marches over to the phone and picks it up. "Will you stop calling."

"I told you I will keep it up. Now what is going on."

"Nothing, nothing is going on."

"Amber, talk to me."

"Your brother is relentless, like everyone else."

"Ok what are they doing?"

"They want....it's stupid. Because I have told each and one of them a clear no."

"Saying no is good, but to what purpose. What is it that you are defending yourself on." She didn't speak right away and Gray thought maybe she hang up again. If she didn't pick up the phone he would seriously take the next flight back just to make sure she was alright. Finishing this movie had to get done before he could go back home.

"You."

"What? I don't get what you mean."

"I gave you my answer it shouldn't hard."

"You are defending me against other people?"

"No...I ummm. I told them I am not going to be with you."

"Oh I see what is going on."

"No you don't."

"Let me take a wild guess at this. Our friends what us together, they want you to be with me. You are the fence about it."

"That's understatement. I am content to how my life is now. It will be best for you to be with a other women."

"I don't want a other women. I want you."

"Gray I don't want to keep repeating myself today."

"Will luck would have it, it's a different day already."

"Don't be cheeky."

"I have heard what you have said, and I am not stopping. I think we would be great Amber."

"Gray...like have said before. You have had splurge of women, can't give that up. I am unacceptable to be with you."

"Why because of Dan? Of the way he treated you. Amber I am ten times a better guy and I know you will fall for me."

"How can you be so sure on that account?"

"The kiss."

"Rubbish."

"No it's not. You get weak to me kissing you. I had to hold you up both times."

"There is not going to be a third." Amber walks around her house turning off the lights. Lilly was at her heal following her along. He wanted to go to sleep and the best place to do that was on the bed, right next to her. She was taking forever and those rings where hurting his ears.

"Can say that now, but not in few months. It's blessing that I am here. This way you will be thinking of me, dreaming of me. That kiss will replay each day in your mind."

"Your ego is going to soar."

"I am being realistic here."

"Ha, you are being delusional. I have told you that is not going to work. I am keeping to my word Gray. Find someone else. I am tired, in bed, now I must sleep." Lilly jumps up on the bed, circles around in his spot and lays down. He was was already having cat dreams before she ended the call.

"It is late and you do need your sleep. I'll call later."

"Call only regarding work Gray, no more talk of this."

"We will see, Amber. Good night to you both."

"Good night."

She puts the phone down on the night stand table and turns to look out her bedroom window. The moon was in her view and it was big and bright and it glisten on the snow. Thinking of their conversation, she surely would chastise herself if she fall for him. The way he kissed her not only made her weak but it made her heart beat faster. She puts a hand over her chest. "Don't do it heart, do not fall for him."

Turning on his side and looking at the clock, it was going to be a long day for him tomorrow. In four hours he had to get up. Now he wasn't to sure he will get any sleep. "Amber, I know you have reservations about you and me. There is something between us. I can feel it as can you."

The night continue to go on for others in a form in which they have made a grad blunder of things. He was angry when he found out from Cobra that his ex will no longer be coming back for filming. The news spread so fast due to Lucy gossiping, when she came to the location tonight to check out her trailer. She didn't go into details as to why Amber had to be at home resting. Dan knew of course, it was his malice that cause her stress. To get so close to her that day he could spell her perfume she was wearing for the party. It was a close call with the cops though, he had to move quietly through the bushes and leave for a bit. When they were finally gone and the ambulances too that is when he went to her car and took a knife to her wheels, broke the window and left the note in her car.

At first when this started he didn't want her, he just wanted to play mind games. After seeing her and being so close and yet so far. The urge to have her increase, she was always a good laid, very submissive. That was because she didn't want to be beaten. If that were to happen it would turn him off for the next time of having sex. Now that she isn't coming back he took his anger out on Rachel and he went far beyond a beating. With the knife that he used to her car and apartment he used it on her.

"This is all her fault, look what I did. She was talking smack about new years. Wanting me to change and to seek help. That wasn't going to happen, I don't need no shrink to get in my head." The carpet was mess, blood was being soak into it. "At lest this we were not in my apartment or the cops will be banging on my door step."

Grabbing a bed sheet from her closet hallway and rolling her inside of it. The next thing to do was dispose of the body. "I am not going back to prison. She was the one who wouldn't stop talking. Then the knife came out to frighten her like I did with Amber. It backfired in a big way. Now I have blood and death on my hands." Taking the body out into her garage and placing it in the trunk of his car. He will have to get rid of both things. Dump her somewhere and the car in water make it submerge. Hopefully they will not find this for a long time, and by then I'll be gone."

Going back into her house he had to clean up. He has heard of stories from the other inmates how they almost got away with it but not for CSI. Over the years people have perfected in covering up and it's getting harder for the science to find the culprit. "I don't have time for this, it needs to be done." It takes sometime to clean the blood out of the carpet and make it look like the rest of the carpet in colour. There can't be any discolour what so ever. When he was done he grab what he left in the house. "I think this it, I'll have to be careful from here on out. Crap, there is Mest to see this week too. He knew of the women, but didn't know her name. I don't think I told him."

Taking the keys out of his pocket he gets into his car and pulls out of the garage. He heads in the direction of Cedar largest lake. It was about five miles out of town, and he knew of a great spot to dump this car and her in it. It will take some time to get back to his place. At lest he does not need to be at work until the afternoon. "She will pay for this."

"Welcome to flight 195 our destination is Cedar International Airport. Please follow the rules of the aircraft and enjoy your flight." He puts his seat back so he can get some shut eye he took the earliest airplane. He wanted to get to the prison first thing in the morning. Gilldarts tried getting a hold of the prison top personal, no calls have been return. Jellal couldn't wait for a call back. His sister life and well being is at stake here. If his hutches where accurate, then God help them. If he is at the prison then it's someone else playing havoc with his sister. A crazy stalker will have to caught and dealt with.

"If this airplane had turbo speed can get there faster. I hope I am wrong about this. To many things have been going on. A stalker could be behind the chaos, I get the feeling it's not. I should have bet with myself on this."

"Sir would you like a pillow and blanket for your rest." Opening his eyes he sees the flight attendant holding the two items in their hands. He reach out for them and says his thanks. Getting comfortable once more he closes his eyes again.

"You better be there."


	23. Chapter 23

Waiting in the office of the warden to get information to which he hoped is not true. Jellal has a sip of coffee that the secretary brought in for him. The flight arrived at 5:30 in the morning and acquired transportation as soon he step in the terminal. Made no plans of stopping anywhere and went straight to the prison. It had to be a fast meeting with this Ichiya Kotobuki. As soon as he got his answers he was on the next airplane home. What was brought to his attention first, was the fact that the prison that Dan was sent to was here in Cedar. They never knew of his where abouts after the trial. All that he care about at the time was he was going to be locked up for a long time. Now that certain events have taken place he regrets of not following through with it at the beginning.

The office door opens with the secretary holding it open for her boss to enter inside. A stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose that looks like the light is beaming off it. "Sorry for being late, there was a riot in one of the cells. One of my guards was injured wanted to make sure he was alright."

"That is alright, I know you agree to see me with out a actually appointment made. It is of high importance that I speak with you regarding one of your inmates."

"Please take a seat and I'll be sure to answer any questions you may have." Ichiya, walks past the chair that Jellal was sitting on. He got a whiff of the perfume he was wearing it had a strong odour that may not suit this man at all.

"I try to make this quick since your day is jam packed and have visitors like myself gets in your way."

"Nonsense, we are here to serve the community. If a member has request pertaining to something that should make us aware by all means tell me."

"I am not from Cedar, I live in Magnolia. I have come here on behalf of my family."

"Alright, proceed." Jellal goes in great depth about what happen to his sister, trail and what has been going on in the last few months. He explains that the only person capable of doing these stunts is her ex. Ichiya listens intently and does not responds until Jellal was finished. The way this man spoke he can tell how much he loves his sister and does not what no harm to come to her. Even though she has a black eye now.

"I see so this inmate is here at Cedar prison."

"That is correct I want to confirm this he is still here. I want to be wrong in hopes it was just a random person who is a stalker. My sister has gone through a lot of hardships with this guy and I don't want a other day to go by where she feels scared. If you can help in anyway, I am be most grateful."

"The nature of this is very unique, and doing it for the love of your sister is what I admire of others. Give me the name and I'll see what I can find. I don't know the inmates by name or faces. I work up here all the time, I leave the grunt work to my staff and officers."

"His name is Dan Straight, he is the douche bag that hurt my sister." Ichiya pulls the keyboard closer to him and starts typing. The names of inmates on the roster that is in the prison he searches. When he scrolls down to his name it wasn't in the system. Clicks the mouse to go back a page and type his name in the search bar to check out the whole main frame. If he wasn't among the inmates now, it must tell him where he is located at lest. Inmates do get transfer to other prisons for sighting a riot and they get move to more extreme conditions. It was to control their behaviours and to let the rioter know they will not tolerate it.

Finding his name and clicking on the file he reads it. This man was suppose to stay in prison for rest of his life but due to politics, the government has been letting them out. It was a grave mistake on their part. "I found his name Jellal, and for what I read here. He has been release."

Jellal gets up and strikes the table with his fists. You could tell he was furious by the look Ichiya was receiving from him. "You can't be serious he is out? How, and when?"

"Let me continue to read it here on file. It says due to his recent change and following the prison rules. I am sorry to say they have release him on good behaviour."

"How can this be. He wasn't even in here for more then five years. Is there a way to reverse their decision?"

"I am afraid not, you see he has been out since sometime in August of last year."

"He has been out for 5 months! Why were we not told of him being let out. Shouldn't there been a hearing?"

"Sometimes it's not required or other times a letter will be sent out informing the victim of the release."

"My sister would have told me if something like that was sent by mail." There would be no possible way for her to keep something like this to herself. It would scare her to the bones to know he was out. Seek out her brothers for help or hide hoping he will not find her. That was the one thing she was terrified of in the hospital from the last beating. Finally caught by police and if was not charge then he would of come for her. Sits down back into his chair and puts his hands through his hair. "I hate to know that I was right about this. When she mention about the knife I had to check it out."

"Knife?"

"It must say in the file what he used on her, almost killed her. If I didn't show up that day, my sister will not be here." Ichiya turns back to the monitor to read the full report and the trial notes as well. There was a lot to get through but he reads the highlight points to get the jest of it.

"How could he get his knife back, that is locked up as evidence not to see the light of day."

"Amber told us there are others, custom made by one person. When she was attacked in her home the intruder had the exact same knife in hand."

"I see this is worrisome. We have to notified your sister right away. I will see if he is being monitor by parole officer and get in touch with him."

"Let me and my brother handle this Ichiya, she is having a high risk pregnancy. I don't want her to have the baby early."

"Very well, but you and your brother can't go after him on your own. The police need to involved if he is the one causing all this. Otherwise you will be ending up behind bars."

"I will do anything to keep sister and unborn child safe. If that means going to jail on her behalf and take the sleaze ball with me."

The warden can tell this young man means business and there might be no point in changing his mind. It was the love for his sister that was fuelling him on. If he had siblings or a family he would do the same thing. Still he didn't want to see this guy go to jail either. "Let me make some inquires and we go from there. Can you stay longer in town?"

"I was going go back home right after this and get the ball rolling. I don't want anyone else to know what I am up too or no the fact I was here."

"If don't mind waiting here?"

"No, I'll wait for however long it takes."

Ichiya started making calls right away to find out where Dan was and hoping by chance he wasn't doing these so call events. For a intruder to have the same type of knife what are the odds. Did this guy get the knife in knowing he can get caught with it again. Was it a weakness of his for this particular. If Dan is innocent, could be someone else that was upset of him being sent to prison and wants revenge on her, but why include actor Gray Fullbuster in it.

It takes a few hours for the calls to completed and to give Jellal some information. Hand him some leads that will pan out in the end. "What I have come up with is small. It's all you going to come close in finding him. Here is the name of his parole officer a Mest Gryder. What information if any he can give you."

"I guess I'll be staying here for a day or two. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome, wish I could do more."

"No this is good. I will let the police officer that is on this case know as well too." Jellal takes the piece of paper from Ichiya hands that he was holding out to him. Bids him good day and heads out of his office. Next stop the office of one Mest Gryder.

"That is a wrap for today guys. Thanks for all of your hard work. The end result will be worth it." Sting steps down from his directors chair and goes a few feet closer to his cast. "In these last remain months, I want to make each moment account. What we have is great and I know all of you are doing your 100% We have had some set backs but have prevail to carry on. We will resume our day tomorrow at 12 noon."

It was a long 18 hours, Gray was beat. His talk with Amber the night before and getting in less sleep afterwards was making him long for a rest. Before the day even started he and the others wanted to know if Sting found out anything about air tanks. Sting ended up telling them, he went to Cobra about it, but the guy already head home. So since the end of December there was no new news. Cobra has not arrived on set yet. His airplane was delay by a day due to bad weather. Sting will have to wait to get his answers.

Heading towards his brand new trailer, he was going to relax their for awhile or maybe until tomorrow. Amber wasn't here, so going to the hotel didn't make sense. The hotel room was more for her sake because of the baby. They always got room at hotel before, but with out her here it was a bit lonely for him to head back. The company he has now isn't bad. Just wasn't the same. "Hey Gray, are we heading back the hotel now."

"Nah, not yet. I am going to chill right here for bit. You can go on ahead."

"You have our transportation and Laxus is busy with a few things."

"I am tried I want to snooze before going to the hotel."

"It's rare to see you tired."

"Was up late the night before with Amber."

"Are things progress with late night chats?"

"No had to settle her down. My idiot brother got her upset. I have yet to get after him on that. Don't worry she is fine."

"It feels weird not having her around you or even watching you work. A big presence gone and everyone has notice."

"I hate for her to be here and working so much that she ends back in the hospital. It was a tough choice for me to make knowing I am not going to be there for her in the next couple months. She has agreed to keep me updated."

The two walk back to Gray's trailer. Natsu wanted to see what it looked like in the side. This trailer was bigger then his last one and to accommodate Amber's needs was wise, but unable to put to use. Opening up the trailer he takes the step up and goes inside and Natus follows him in. Natsu looks around and eyes the newest details. He couldn't explore more if it because Gray started yelling. "What hell are you doing here?" Looking over Gray's shoulder he sees blue hair women naked on queen size bed. Then he notices her clothes were thrown on the floor as she had walked over to the bed from the door.

"Juiva wants some attention."

"Get your clothes on and get out!" Picks up some of her garments and throws it at her. It was not what he wanted at the moment. The last time he saw her was on new years eve right before leaving her on the balcony.

"Juiva wants to see her darling Gray."

"I am your darling anymore Juiva. I am not interested in you anymore. Right now you are trespassing on my property."

"Gray never told Juiva that we were broken up. You left, got interrupted and ran to your Manger."

"It was implied to what I was saying to you and you should have taken the hint anyways. At that time Juiva Amber was important for me to leave. Now get out."

"If we are over can't Juiva ask for some goodbye sex. Juiva can relax your sore muscles and you can have all of Juiva to yourself."

Shaking his head he wasn't going to fall for her rouse. The person that he wanted right now was out of arms reach. What Juiva was doing was turning himself off. "I like I said I am not interested anymore. Your time with me is over. Find someone else to have fun with. I am going to head back outside. I going to give you five to get your things and get out."

"But darling Gray...."

"I am not your darling or anything to you any longer. I am saying this or should of said that night, we are through. No more us." Gray walks back out and slams the door. Natsu stood still not to sure what to do. He couldn't stand and watch her get dress it was impolite. Makes a quick exit out the door and waits for her to come out.

"Need to tell security not to let her enter here anymore."

"It's for the best, you don't want a crazy ex knocking on your door. I can tell my brother for you."

"No,your brother understands more then she does."

"What is with you two standing outside in the cold you have a place to seat down."

"Oh hey Lucy, you are still here."

"Yeah Natsu. Waiting for Erza to show up. What are you two doing?"

"Gray got an unexpected guest showing up. He is giving them the boot right now."

"Who is it?"

"Juiva, we found her on his bed naked."

"Really now, she is still in there?" Her finger points to the door. It did not take long for this women to strike and Lucy was going strike back for Amber. Marching over to the door she opens it up, not even asking Gray to go in first. With that one step she was already in and slamming the door shut. The two men hear Lucy start yelling at Juiva.

"Shouldn't we head in. Stop this from going on."

"Natsu I think Lucy can handle this. We don't want to get ourselves mix up in a cat fight."

"We could take bets on who be the victor."

"What if Amber finds out about it. My aim is for her to fall for me. Not going to take a step backwards."

"You really are going to be committed to her."

"You have no idea how serious I am taking this. I am going to be video chatting with her. If I don't see a glimpse of her in a day I might go mad. These calls she regards them as updates of her and the baby. It's more to me then that. Still keeping her close to how far she is."

"This one doing a stunt like this would have set Amber off. Then it will be more difficult for you. Having Lucy here is your saving grace. By the sounds of what is going on in there. Juiva will no be seen again around here."

The trailer door opens up and Juiva lands on the ground Lucy throws her purse right at her. "Leave Juiva, you are not allowed here any longer."

"Juiva will not take this abuse from Lucy or anyone else. Remember I can bitch slap back."

"I can hit harder Juiva, now head out or I'll give you a black eye." Standing onto her feet and straightening out her clothes she walks away. Zeref car was parked outside of the location. Only members of the cast and crew where allow in. Outsiders had to park else where. A little distance off Dan sees what happen. He had arrived to work later then he should have. The trek back to his house took longer way longer. It started to snow and get really cold. When he got to his place took a quick shower to erase any blood off him and climb into bed. The alarm did go off but he slept on through. When he did open up his eyes, he had to hurry or loose his job. The interaction he just witness was interesting. So he follow Juiva to her car.

"That stupid manger got in my way. Even with her not being here, Gray didn't not want me. How can he not want my body. One look at me and he was all over me. Now I am nothing to him and he has moved with Amber. No no, I do not buy this. He will return to me and forget all about the mousy women."

Dan listen in on her rant and was surprise to know she wasn't talking in third person. This was the real Juiva. The rest was put on for the other actors, manger, for the stage. Seeing how mad she was, maybe he could use her.

"A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be upset over a neanderthal like him."

Whipping herself around at having been caught talking normally. Never seeing this person before in her life. A critical eye she gives him and why would he be listening in on her. "Who are you?"

"A hire hand for the ends and outs of this place. I saw what they did to you back there and I thought it wasn't right. Wanted to make sure you are alright."

"What is it to you, if I am alright?"

"I have seen your work and you are good. I wanted to ask you out for awhile, but you are with him."

"Seams like I am no longer with him."

"I am sorry, I know how hard it is. To see someone you care about in the arms of other."

"You do?"

"Of course. Care for a cup of coffee." Shines a impressive smile at her and hope she takes the bait. "I may be no one to my ex, but we could help each other in reuniting with them. He could be having a bad day and didn't mean what he said. I am looking for a women's opinion on my ex, been wanting her back for long."

"To me it was real enough. I don't know you or your ex. How would I be able to help?"

"Can tell each others stories over a cup of joe, I know of place. Are you up for it?" Juiva looks back at Gray head inside his trailer once more and having his two goons with him. If they were not around it could have gone so much better.

"What do I have loose? I'll take up on your offer. I hate talking the other way."

"It's better to be yourself, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know. Where is this place?"

"Come with me I'll show you."

Finding the place wasn't to hard, but getting in touch with him wasn't easy. The guy was busy this time of year. Trying to get the ball rolling in the correct way and to make sure those ex prisoners know their place. A free space was available in front of the building. Jellal lowers his head inside the car to look out the passenger side window. The name of Mest name was on the front door along with a few other business.

"I this is the right building?" It was three extra days he spent here in Cedar and a place he didn't mean to stay in for long. Mest was out of town due to some family matter and he finally called Jellal back yesterday. It was short phone call, basically stating who he was and wanting some info on a past prisoner. Mest wasn't going to tell him anything of ex cons. He could in his voice that it was serious, so he allowed him to stop by.

"Third floor I believe." Takes the elevator up and when the doors open he turns left to go at the end of the hallway. His name was painted on the door again and opens up the door and walks in. There were a couple of chairs, a coffee table and a small desk for his secretary who was not behind it. Taking one of the four chair lining up the wall he waits for someone to show themselves. Reaching for a newspaper off the coffee table he opens it up to read some of the headlines. Not much was going on in a town like this. There was a town hall meeting taking place in a couple days. A local teen winning award in a spelling bee and a missing person on the second page. Jellal only scan that small area only reading her first name and the last time she was seen. "Rachel...hope she is found."

The door to Mest office opens up and the man steps out with a female holding a note pad. "Thanks that will be all for now. Misty."

"I'll get on this right away Mest and your next client is here." Mest turns to see Jellal putting down the newspaper and standing up. Reaching out his hand for a hand shake and introductions.

"I am Jellal Fernandes we spoke the other day."

"Yes, please come in and take a seat. Misty hold my calls."

"Yes Sir."

Mest goes around to his chair and seats down and waits for Jellal to do the same. This was unsual thing for him to do. He was curious to why he was seek out by this man. "What can do for you, Jellal? I gather this is of high importance to you."

"Yeah it is, very much so. It is in regards to my sister and her safety from a certain man that you are in charge of seeing."

"If we can start with a name, I can understand more to what you want. If I can be of any assistance to you."

"I know your a busy man and you follow a time table. I'll cut down to the chase to why I am here. You have a prison in your care, that I am afraid he is doing harm to my sister and co-worker. Goes of the name Dan Straight."

His fingers stop moving on the keyboard as he looks at Jellal. That is the one man he as been having trouble with as of late. Dan came into his office yesterday, he seam like himself but something was also off about him too. Couldn't pin point to what it could be, and he didn't really want to know what was going. Then he should of press the issue of it though. "Why would he be doing harm to your sister?"

"If you look into his file and my last name didn't give you a hint. Then it's going to be a long meeting. I don't have the time to sit around and retell of the past."

Mest opens Dan file on he computer and starts reading what sent him to prison in the first place. Using a knife to stab his girlfriend in the back and kicking her down a flight of stairs to be left in a pool of her own blood. Brother of victim found her on the floor, called 911. Later brother found defendant and beat him up. Both were sent to jail but the accused was charged and put on trail. The list of names involved on that day appeared at the bottom of the screen. "I see now, you are the brother to victim of Amber Fernandes and ex to Dan."

"That is correct?"

"Again my question still stands. Why do you think he is causing harm to her even now."

"There has be some unsettling events taking place over a course of the last 5 months. I swear it has to be him and what took place not to long ago."

"Fill me in."

Next couple of minutes he tells Mest what took place on New years eve and told as well of the other occurrences as well. With a pen in his hand he jolts down some of key points in his story. This wasn't sounding good at all and it did not please him in the lest. "This alarming news, and it's going on right underneath my nose. How is your sister?"

"Fine for the most part. Can't deal with stress right now because she is expecting. That night the baby could have come early. To get stabbed again and hit, makes me so mad."

"I feel for ya. I really do. If this is the same guy, he has violated my terms and what the probation period states as well."

"What does that mean?"

"I have to bring him in. There is one problem though."

"Which is?"

"Proof! That he is the one that did this. I will have to search his home, check any records of tickets purchased. Also have him seen in Mongolia. Anything that can prove he was there at the time and place."

"How do we go about it?"

"You don't do anything. I'll take care of this myself. I will keep you posted though."

"I can't sit back and not do anything. My sister life is at sake here if he returns again."

"Then as her brother you protect her and get some back up. I can inform the police department were you live to be on alert."

"I have already been in touch with them and the head officer that was on her case before."

He was impress that Jellal is thinking on his feet and already a head of the game. The rest has to lay with him. Have her brother get in his way of doing his job, no. It was best for him to stay close to her. Keep a eye out for her right now.

"Don't need to get a hold of them of as yet. I will need the officers phone number for when I do."

"Are you going after him today."

"After I get off work I will be making a surprise visit to see him. I'll see how jittery he is." Maybe this is why he was acting different that day. Is what he is doing finally going to make him snap and do something really stupid. "Can you stay a few more days?"

"No, I have to get back home. I need to tell my twin brother, but keep my sister in the dark."

"Do you think that is wise to not say anything to her."

"Mest, she hated the hospital, had nightmares from his beatings, she was on suicide watch way back when. I can't have her broken down again. It took her a long time to get back to normalcy. With the baby coming in May, her focus needs to be on that child."

"Right, I agree. We will work together, but I want you to let me do the blunt work. Anything else you are on the sidelines for."

"I can't promise you that if he shows his face. I will not hesitate to beat his ass again."

"If that happens, I'll turn a blinds eye."

They continue to converse some more before they parted ways but will keep in touch. Jellal had to take airplane ride back home that evening. Tomorrow he will talk to his brother and go to Amber's company and see President Makarov Dreyar. If he can get more help from the President to get more protection for Amber then that is what he must do.

Locking up his office and heading to his car. Mest knew this guy was a problem from the first moment. A few of them will slowly crack over time and end up back to their old ways. There have some that have shocked him in changing there life around. Going back to school, get descent jobs and even getting married and having a family. "Dan I knew you were a bad egg. I warn you not just once but a couple times. Lets see if I need to hall you in."

Going on the back streets and heading to Dan's apartment. The guy did find a not to bad of a place. The job earn him a good paycheck, the last place he was at was a dump. Mest was relieved when he saw his car park out front, but that doesn't mean he will be home. There was a supermarket down the street, he could have walked there. Taking the key out and locking up his car he walks over to a set of stairs and goes up. Number 8 was him and he better be there. Knocking his his door loudly and not saying his name he waits for him to open the door.

"Who could be at my door at this time of day. I hope this piece of shit will leave me alone quickly." Dan whips open the door to give the person a ear full for disturbing his rest. When he saw Mest standing there. Swear words were echoing off in his mind.

"Think of me as piece of shit eh. I can think of worse things to call you."

"Mest why are you here, we saw each other the day. Don't have to see you again for a other week."

"I have told you I can pop up whenever I see fit. Today was good day to do it."

"Should of called first."

"Miss that look on you face nah. So are you going to let me in?"

"No, I was about to head out soon. Can you make this fast."

"Look here Dan. You are to amide by my rules and follow them. When I last saw you, you seamed different. What to tell me anything. Not doing anything bad are ya. Don't want to go back to jail."

"Is this a threat?"

"No, making sure you understand your probation. I like to make sure the ex cons remember it from time to time. Kind of shake them up a bit, keeps things interesting."

"Is that all?"

"For now it is."

Giving Dan a salute he heads back down the stairs and goes to his car. Dan watches from his doorway to make sure trident is off. Slams the door and hits the wall with his fist. That wasn't a ordinary visit, it was warning, knowing that he is up to something. That sooner or later he will find about it or already has. "They couldn't have fine her body that quickly. No no no. It's deep enough in the waters. This is something else, what does he know? I might have to hide for while, then the search will be on." He starts to laugh, thinking that they know nothing. If they do, he can get ahead of them pretty fast. "Soon my time is up here. Amber isn't even here no more. He still is....What to do?"

The snow was starting to fall as they were going to have an other snow fall warning for now until tomorrow. Mest was heading home, and drumming his fingers on the wheel. "There is something diffidently going on with him. To bring him in we need that proof. Hope this doesn't take forever. Dan is on edge that is for sure. Could that latest thing he did with Amber be the cause. If it is him? Dam got a lot of work to do. I guess watching hockey tonight is out of the question."

At the terminal he was greeted by his brother, he had phone him from the airport in Cedar and told him where he was. Mystogan was trying to get a hold of him for awhile and not knowing were he went too. To hear he had gone out of town not on business but something else. The feeling he was reading off his brother's voice didn't sit right with him. There was going to be some big news. It wasn't going to be happy news at all.

"Jellal, why were you in Cedar. Did you finally go and beat up Gray."

"No I am past all that. Right now this had to do with our baby sister."

"Amber? Why?"

"I am not going to talk about this at the gate, lets go to my place." Jellal walks past him and heads for the entrance.

"Wait brother say something?"

"Mystogan, what I fear all along is about blow."

Saying nothing more and walking outside. Mystogan stands there not liking the words he said. People pass him and giving him odd looks to why he wasn't moving. "Oh lord all mighty what hell are we about to head into."


	24. Chapter 24

"You can't be serious brother."

"Oh, I am Mystogan. It all fits, I believe it in my gut. Once Mest confirms it, then nothing will hold me back."

"This is to unreal. He should be behind bars, for good."

"That's the government system we have going for us. The prisons are over crowned, there is no capital punishment and inmates wait on death row longer. They let some of them sneak by due to change in good behaviour."

Mystogan sits down on the couch and runs his fingers through his hair. Jellal didn't speak a word of this on the car ride back to his place. Waited until he set foot in his living room and told the whole story of being in Cedar, and what he has found out. It was a little much for the younger twin to handle. The fact that his brother went all the way there, with out even telling him about or letting tag along.

"We have to tell sister of this, has the right to know Jellal."

"Oh no, we aren't going to do that. Do you want her stress out, be in the hospital again. She could very well close herself off to the world. Be hold up in her house scared out of her mind thinking he is going to return. Which I think he well."

"How so, and why? He cause enough pain for her to last a life time. What more would he do to her?"

"Mystogan people like him, don't turn off a switch and become good. He was born evil, and he can still do plenty to her. Amber told us his parents where normal, nothing bad came out of their mouths. Some people are rotten eggs."

"If we can't tell her, then at lest Gray and Lyon they are close to her to. Right now it's Lyon looking after her because Gray is still filming."

"I thought about that and not to sure. I think very few people should know about this. We don't want them to be looking over their shoulder and have her asking why, same thing like I said will happen."

"If only she wasn't pregnant right now. Then might be easier?"

"I doubt it. She could understand, but still be fearful."

"Okay well we don't let Gray and Lyon know not yet anyway right? Who should we notify?"

"The president of her company first. Everyone else is on the back burner for now. If we did tell Gray, he could abandon his movie and come home. Lyon would stick to her like glue. Anyone else would hover."

"That goes for us too. We would be guard dogs planted on her front door step."

"Not necessarily, we can watch her from the far like normal, but we have undercover protection."

"The police?"

"Gildarts is working his end on this, and I don't want her spooked by police car parked out on the street. I am thinking more privately."

"We can arrange private investigator to sit out there."

"Yeah we could but, not to sure if they make arrests. We need someone who could be there 24/7."

"Then who do you want?"

"That is why we need to speak to Makarov."

The trailer heat was turn on and his t.v was on mute as he was taking a lunch break from the lasted shot. It was going smoothly to a point where on of the extra's hurt their ankle while running. Right now everyone was resting and Gray had some matters to attend too.

"Gray, phoning me at work. You already need a progress report on Amber."

"Something like that dear brother. If I was standing near you, I would punch you in the face."

"Whoa, umm...what brought that on."

"Really, you should know by now, what you did."

"Look, I already said sorry to her that night after she hang up with you. She was fine when I left."

"And yet it took me over a hour or so to get her to pick up the dam phone."

"It was careless of me to get her all upset. I pushed it a little to far."

"You think? Lyon, as much as I want people to go in bat for me. I can handle getting her on my own. Do not need any outside interference."

"I wanted to let her know how great you two will be, and offering her a little nudge in the right direction. Gray, I can see she is holding back." Lyon's secretary comes in to put down a cup of coffee right in front of him and writes down on a note pad to tell him that his next meeting will be in 20 minutes. Nods his head and waves her towards the door.

"I know she is, with me not being there. Maybe it will get her thinking more of me."

"Could it work?"

"I can't do anything from here. I can communicate with her through the phone, text and the video chats I want to do."

"Gray, she is like a little kitten scared at times, but she does have claws too."

"I have seen both sides of her brother."

"Yeah, will. I wished...." Lyon didn't want to mention to his brother that he was a little jealous of him. He should have gone over to her house that day after finding out she wanted to have a baby and offer his sperm instead of Gray getting ahead of him. He met her first, thought she was dam cute and slowly worked his way into her life and being mindful of he closeness with men.

"What is it Lyon?"

"I don't know if I should say this...but hell. Gray there are other women in the sea, and I was so close."

"What? I thought you said you will back down." Now there was silence on his end and Lyon waited for him to speak. Takes a sip of his coffee and puts it back on the small dish and it spills on to the desk. With his hands he takes a tissue from the box and cleans it up. "Are you telling me, you have a thing for her. For the girl I want. After what you said on Christmas Eve."

"I knew Amber first Gray, I didn't think you would be interested in her at all. When she was looking for work. I thought it was good idea at the time. I introduce you to her and things work out for a couple years. Now you sweep in, gave her your dna and now this."

"So what? You are still going after her?"

"No, I am not. Amber never paid attention to me. We stayed as friends nothing more. A part of me couldn't put a foot forward. You two have a better connection then I would ever have. I missed the boat on this one."

"Lyon, if I had known sooner I would have helped."

"I don't know about that. Women are always drawn to the playboy that is you. If I was with Amber, there would be no way she will get to know you. I would have never let her get close to you and have you take her away from me."

"Brother, Amber doesn't like the playboy side of me. She understood but yet detest it, help me get women too. In a sense she was a wing man. Now it's different, and I am turning off the playboy. I want her only."

"I will do everything I can to help you Gray."

"Don't make her upset please. It's hard to bring her down from over here. Being near her I could hold her in my arms."

"I promise I will not do a other foolish thing. I will be checking on her later, and in a few's she has a doctors appointment."

"I'll be missing that. At the begging I told her I wanted to attend each one."

"There is the end of her pregnancy you will not miss. By then you two will be together."

"From your lips to God's ears."

"Gray it will happen, Amber will be with you."

"The day she is my arms and says she has fallen for me. I'll be on the top of the world."

"Cheering you on brother."

The room air was stale and the place could have down with some tidying up. It was a place he brought her too once before. Saying he would help her in getting Gray back and in turn she will help him. There wasn't much to his place, no pictures of family or of the girl he talked about. Today she was going to find out who she is.

"Dan, we could have just chatted at my place today. The hotel offers coffee."

"I prefer to be here, other places have eyes for walls. Don't like it."

"I can't stay to long have a job in two hours."

"You will be out of here before then. How did it go the other day?"

"Poorly, he didn't take me as bait and his co-star came in."

"Have you ever thought of a three some with him and Natsu."

"Please that guy doesn't hold a candle to my Gray. I want him, the way he does things my toes curl."

"That good is he?"

"Haven't found anyone better then him. Getting off topic here, who is this gal you keep talking about but don't say her name."

"If I told you, you might go tell Gray about it. I prefer to keep you in the dark for now. Until we are back at home at lest."

"A pain to keep me hanging. Do you not want my help?"

"I do, your help comes later. Right now we are dealing with Gray. Do you know dealings if his work day."

"Only from what I have wheedled out of people." Moving a few items off his couch to sit down. It had a few rips in it and the fluff from the seats were coming out. There were a few empty bottles on the coffee table and a few articles of clothing on the floor.

"Need to continue with what you are doing. Keep seeing him at work or in his hotel room. Over time you will subdue him to your body and be who he is. I know many guys like him saying they will change be a one person women. They falter and go back to their old ways.

"My Gray isn't like that, I see the change in him and he wants Amber." Dan wanted to pick up the bottle and smash it against the wall. Not Gray or any other man will lay hands on what is his. Yes he is doing this to get back at her for putting him away. He wants his cake and to be eating it too.

"His manger is no dummy right? She can see right through him."

"That women had the nerve to tell me what to do when I saw him. I had to dress properly, be told I am on a time limit with him. The first day of finding out he was interested in me, it was her that came to me first not him."

"Now that she is back home, you can have your girly ways to get together with him again."

"Laying on his bed with legs wide open isn't working like it once was. He would take one look at me and shed his clothes." Dan looks her up and down, she wasn't bad to look at. Her breasts were like Amber's with hard tips that he can see peeking through her blouse. It's been awhile since he had a good laid. Keeping Rachel out his head, he could use a distraction.

"Juvia are you feeling frustrated."

"Of course I am, nothing is working."

"I mean, how horny are you."

"Why would you care."

"We are in this together to get our exes back. Why don't we be friends.....with benefits." He would really have to control his desire to hit her if she did something wrong. Or she will go to police. This women, wasn't like Rachel or Amber at all. Would have to be careful around her. He goes around the coffee table and sits on the couch beside her. Lifts up his hand and touches with his finger at the nipple. "If I do this more to you, will you be satisfy with me for the time being. Could be just be as good as your lover."

"I don't think you can be." She thinks to herself that last month their hasn't been any action down below or on top. This guy would be better then Natsu, but no guy could beat Gray. Dan starts undoing her blouse and she watches him opens it up and slides the bra down her shoulder. "I'll give you ten, if you can make me cum in that time. I'll be your fuck buddy."

Lowers his head and puts the nipple into his mouth to play around with. A other hand he rubs her thigh. A skirt she was wearing today it will be easy access to getting her wet. To make it simple for him, she opens her legs for him. His brow arches up seeing her legs move apart. This means she is that horny to be taken by him. The hand moves up her thigh and it seeks out her opening. Find her underwear and he pulls back a little of it to expose her women hood. "Lay down, I'll get you to cum, By feeling right here." A finger goes into her and he hears her suck in a breath. "Doesn't take you much to get wet. Forget ten can do it in four. I'll use my tongue."

The call where place on hold and the door was locked so no one could disturb them. Jellal call that morning to have a meeting with Makarov. He was to agreeable to accommodate the twins. They were good brothers towards their sister and to have the oldest wanting to speak to him personally he knew something was up.

"This is troubling news, boys. My grandson has not said a word to me on this. He is the one I am suppose to hand the company too."

"You knew of what happen prior to this and it was the only option I could come up with. To see you and requesting your help. I want my sister safe Makarov. If this guys comes near her, at lest you are aware."

"I understand what you are saying my boy. I can provide protection for her here when she is in the building."

"That is great for here, we aren't to sure of her house and where she would go."

"Hmmmm." The beard on his chin was long enough for him to rub his fingers on. It made him think better this way and come up with a plan. There is other resources for these twins to go to, but how fast can they get it done. "I can see you two are in a bind about this. Give me a moment here to make a call. We can come up with something."

The president makes a call to his security that is in the building. Ask for two people to be sent up to his office right away. These two office guards are the best he has and one of them is more frighting then the other person. They will get the job done. "My staff here are like my family, I take care of them all. If one of them needs help I don't turn the around to fend for themselves."

"Thanks Makarov this will be an assist to us. We will be worried sick over this."

"Jellal, your sister is hard worker, I would hate to see her bog down by a menace."

"Can we keep all this down to a few people that know. We don't want this to spreed around and have her ears catch wind of it."

"Mystogan I can assure you that my staff are trusted." There was a knock at his office door and gets up from his chair and walks over to open it. He had locked it so no one would intrude on them. "Prefect timing you two please come on in. Jellal, Mystogan not to sure if you have seen them around the building when you have visited, but here is Gajeel and Macao." A older and younger gentleman came into the room. There where no chairs for them sit down so they had to stand.

"Hello I am one of the seniors security officers and Gajeel has been with us for awhile. What is it that you need of us President?"

"Macao, Gajeel we have private matter to discus with you. We hope that two will be able to take this on."

"Old man what is this about."

"Gajeel, stop calling me that my grandson is the only one that does. So here is the story." It takes awhile for two to be told what is going on with Manger Amber Fernandes. How her past is being impacted now by possibly the same force. Questions are asked and answer. When all is settle down they couldn't believe it, but they did clue in to how she would stay back from men.

"Wow, can't believe it. She has hide it so well too."

"My sister is famous for covering up her wounds Macao. It has to come to end once and for all."

"I agree with you Jellal. As the older brother you have a lot on your shoulders, looking after your siblings. Even if they are older it doesn't change."

"So when do we start?"

"After hearing it all you don't want take this into consideration Gajeel. It's a huge job and you will be observing her from a distance."

"I will have to let my girlfriend know. She will be in support of this."

"Can only give a few details Gajeel, we don't want to many people to know."

"No problem old man. Like I said, when do we start."

Turning into her driveway at the end of his work day had him contemplating back to his phone call with is brother. It's true he had feelings for her when Jellal let him meet her for the first time. That first impression of her didn't hinder him from trying to get close to her. Felt bad for touching her with out permission and yet the brothers should have told him sooner. Stepping out of his truck and heading to her front steps. Presses the door bell and waits for her to answer.

Hears the door being unlock and the door opens up a little. She peeks through her little crack to see Lyon standing there. "Hello Lyon."

"Amber, how are you?"

"Good, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah doing my new routine and swing by to see you. Can I come in?"

"You may on one condition?"

"Which is what?"

"No more talking of me getting together with Gray. If you can't do that, then go home." Screw up he did from the last time. He will have to apologize to her again, once he is inside her house. Still after talking to his brother about her. It kind of makes sense that would be great with each other. She has boundaries that need to be pushed, not by him, but Gray. His brother needs someone full time in his life not bouncing around with women.

"I swear, no more talk. I have learn my lesson from last time. Can I come in?" Stepping back with the door and with her hand she waves him in. Nods his head at her as he enters and takes off his shows. Lilly was rubbing against her leg and meowing. "How do you like Lilly being here?"

Picks him up into her arms and start scratching behind his ear as she walks to her living room. The sun was sitting behind the mountain and it was already dark at 6pm. Amber couldn't wait for the day it starts getting lighter. Loving winter as she did, right now with the baby she was looking forward to it's arrival in may. "Lilly is a life saver for me. Loosing Happy hurts my heart, he it's doing a good job being a moral support for me. Snuggles lots, can't seam to get enough of it. Likes to take naps where ever, and enjoys the cat food. Will hate to give him up when Lucy comes back."

"When you do, are you going to get a other?"

"I think so, my birthday will be coming up after they come back in March. I'll look at pet shops then."

"They will be gone close to three months or sooner." Lyon had follow her into a kitchen from the living room. A tea kettle gets turn on and two cups come down from the cupboard. With her not drinking coffee for all this time she has switch to tea with out Gray knowing. Didn't want something else to be taking away from her. Speaking to Wendy about what she has been ban with. Wendy did give her approval to continue some things only in moderation.

"Does Gray know you are drinking tea now?"

"Are you pulling my leg, telling him. Nope, or it will be on the non list of things I can't have. Wendy even said, I can have coffee."

"Really?"

"Once in while, can't have it everyday. You know Lyon I am sorry you are task with coming over here to check on me. Don't have to do it you know, it's not your responsibility."

"Gray asked me too, and in a way you are like family too. You are carrying our next generation and we will always know you."

"Who of thought, that if he didn't ask me. I would have someone else child instead."

"Do you regret it?" The tea kettle clicks off and it gets pour into a tea pot with a tea bag already inside. Spoons some sugar and puts some milk into both cups. Then grabs some cookies from a jar and sets it up at the table.

"I don't regret. At first I was like huh. He keep asking me and I only could go huhhh. It was a shocked to have it come out of his mouth. I thought maybe he hit his head or something to come to that realization."

"Did you cave in?"

"What? No. I thought it about it for awhile and gave him my answer. The girl he was seeing at the time was there too. At lest she didn't hear it."

"Never takes about them."

"Big part of that was because of your mom. Trying influenced him on giving up on his conquests and settling down." Lyon blows into his cups to cool it down and take a cookie from the plate. At lest he hasn't drift the conversation to give her that nudge that he told his brother about. Gray wants to it all on his own with out any help for no one. How can Lyon not let it go when she was sitting in front of him. "Speaking of you mother she came by to see the house and she thought it was great. It was the look on her face when she saw mine. She was speechless and grabbed into a hug and will not let go. Afterwards my shoulder started throbbing."

"Gray told mom and dad before he left about that night. I am sorry too, wish I was here at the time."

"If you were, you would have ended up on the floor like Rouge. Didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Luckily no more people came in that night."

This was temping if he could swing this his way and convince her Gray is a good choice to be with. Then his job is done, but he had to make sure not to make her upset again. His brother told him not to work on his behalf. Gray can get her into his arms when he came back. Helping her to think of him more will be good. "What would have happen if Gray came in before you did."

"Unlikely to happen. Gray was back at the party."

"I know that, but what if he left got ahead of you coming here."

"Again, same thing. Would be on the floor, bleeding. Maybe getting stabbed too."

"Amber, Gray is a fighter he wouldn't back down to scum."

"The size of that knife would be a start." She was going to left up her cup to take a drink but stop mid way through. Thinking of being stabbed again had her shoulder hurt her. The same handle, the ridge of the knife and how long. It was scaring to think about and she tried to put it out of her head. "I have never seen Gray fight only in his stunts for movies. I can tell he is skilled, but..." A tear trickles down her cheek and she brushed it away.

Lyon didn't want her to cry, was only wanting to talk about him not bring up a bad memory. "We can talk about something else."

"It's alright. If Gray got hurt because of me. I would hate myself for it. The media could get wind of it and using in their favour. Hell, I am shocked it hasn't come out in the tabloids about this."

"Thank Laxus for that. The guy is just as good as you. May sure the police had a gag order on it, as well as the hospital staff. If they leched, we sued."

"I was in no shape do to that. My thought were everywhere. The baby, Rogue, and Gray." Her hand goes on to her stomach as she rubs for while. It has been crazy few months and having someone who she has worked along side for begin to have feelings for her. Happy in her life she was not wanting a relationship with anyone. It kind of boggles her mind, why would he be interested in her at all. Then why did she enjoy his kiss and for both times.

"Is the baby moving?"

"Not at the moment."

"Would of liked to feel it move too."

"Next time, when you are here."

"Going to let me continue to come by?"

"Gray will be asking anyways if you shown up. I could lie, I am good at that."

"No, brother will then phone me. Don't want us both in trouble with him."

"Ha, yeah. No way." Lyon wanted to stay a little bit longer. It was getting later and he didn't want to outstay his welcome."

"I should get going soon."

"Why the rush?"

"Just checking in with you and I don't want to make you upset like last time. Gray yelled me on the phone in my office today."

"Ouch that didn't go well."

"I did not."

Lilly jumps into her lap, he still had room to lay down with the size of the baby bump growing. In a few months there will be no room, if he is still here. The tension she was giving off worried him a little that is why he made a preemptive strike. Something was worrying her and if this man across from her can't tell, then he had to take matters into his own paws.

"Lilly more snuggles? Such a silly kitty, we will be going to the couch soon. Could have waited cat."

"If you say no rush Amber. I care for a other cup of tea."

"Help yourself, and I need your tallness for something too. I have burnt out light in my bathroom. I could do it myself, but I hear Gray's voice at the back of my head saying What are you doing on a chair."

"I heard he caught you last time."

"Sheesh been dealing with it all this time."

"He didn't want you to fall."

"I know, but still."

"We know you can handle most things on your own, but now you have a little one inside of you. Use us strong build guys to do things you shouldn't."

"Fine."

"I forgot to get you a house warming gift."

"That is sweet but I have everything."

"What of the baby and you need?"

"I am working on the nursery. Starting to get clothes bottles, diapers."

"What a of bed?"

"Crib. Way to young for a full bed."

"Do you have one?"

"No, not yet will soon."

"Allow me to get you one and sit up for you."

"Thanks Lyon." Amber was going to say no at first, but she could tell that Lyon really wanted to do this for her. It was probably to make up for what he did the other night. Plus it will be last thing to cross of her list.

"I will not need it now, probably in the next month."

"Tell me when I'll buy."

Rolling off him and putting the blanket up close to her chest. It was the fourth time they did it. Good to her word they are now friends with benefits. Dan, made her cum underneath that four minutes. Totally different from Gray's touches and tongue action. There was no complaining on her part. "That was fun, Juiva. You are a good laid."

"Of course it was fun. We gain nothing from doing this. It's a good thing you are wearing a rubber I don't want kids."

"Me either, the last girlfriend I had wanted some. Haven't seen her in awhile."

"You have had someone besides your ex?"

"I can't hold off my urges like some people do. I need stimulation or this guy here will be screaming to be release."

"He did please in every way. We have strain from our topic at hand when i came here."

"Maybe this is part of plan. If you ever spill about our meetings, I can always tell Gray you cheated on him with me."

"You wouldn't do dare."

"I would, so lets not tell our exes about this and all will be well."

"You swine."

"Look Juiva, Your body is great, any man will take you. If we can have fun with getting together with our past loves. Then this is extra insurance, will you agree."

"I have no choice, be it this way. So what shall we do in getting back with them."

"What I have said before keep doing what you have been doing, he will break. I will help on my end too."

"How?"

"I work with him on the film. See him every day. If any girls come near him, I can detour them away. Make sure he eyes for you only."

"There is his Manger?"

"Yeah, but remember where she is. Back home, no where near him. Can't dig her claws into him."

"True, What of my part with you and your girl"

"That will come later, we will focus on you now" He was laying on side looking down at her and he starts removing the sheet off her fine looking breasts. No were near satisfy to end it for today. His fingers trace a around the nipple and lowers his hand to her opening. Teasing her clit and watching her react.

"Energized bunny."

"Care for a other round. Your breasts need to sucked on again. This here...." He rubs her bud in between his fingers and gives it a pinch. Juiva moans out and opens her legs wider for him and start putting his fingers inside her.

"One more round Dan. Need to make plans for Gray." Yes plans, dirty, nasty ones. There was one plan he was ready to set in motion for. A prop one of the extras will use on Gray. They were in the last chapters of the screen play. Gray will be having a show down with one of the villains. A hand gun will be use in shooting the actor. Of course they will use blanks. What if, a stage hand puts in real bullet. It will like playing Russia roulette. Where he gets shot and no one knows what bullet aims where on his body.

"Yes one more for next time Juiva." Getting down to her legs he begins to lick with his tongue and Juiva was already to climax. The guy was really good like Gray. The next time she is with him, she will not compare the two. For the next few hours they continue do all shorts of things before Juiva goes back to her hotel room. She could only think about Gray and Dan was ready to cause more havoc on set. Cobra must not know what he is doing. The guy almost ratted him out with the air tanks. He played it off as saying he wasn't to sure what he was doing. They saw him in the back. Told Cobra that he will make sure he was careful on set and if he wasn't sure of something to ask.

Cobra wasn't really buy it all, but he need the extra hand. That is why he hired him, after the filming was done. Cobra will let him go and hire a new fellow. Since Dan work with him, there has been strange things going on. Even when he stop to look at Amber. Yes he knew she was his ex, but why didn't he go up to her yet. It's like he was standing back only to watch her. What every happen in their past was none of his business. Now that Amber was in Magnolia, there was no chance of telling her of Dan.

As time was ticking away for all of them. It was only a mater of time before Dan will be in front of Amber and Gray will be out of the way. When he gets Amber into his hands. It will be just like in the past. Having her scared, curled up in a ball. Always be frighten of him. He couldn't wait for it come to pass. The others wanted Dan to hurry to make his move and to put him back behind bars for good.


	25. Chapter 25

The weeks went by as it was merged on February 14th. The rest of January wasn't very fruitful for some. Mest kept his eye on Dan and the guy was being very careful. He continue to come to see him each week and Mest came by again to his apartment a few other times. To keep him off guard or hoping he would slip up. Nothing like that happen, it did get Dan madder at him.

Mest never found anything related to the airline passenger list. There was no Dan Straight on any flights during the holiday. Came to the realization that Dan is smarter then the average bear and some how went on board with a different I.D. Where he would have gotten it, that is where the search started. Every rock he will look under to find what he needs to put this guy away. Never liked him when he first appear in front of him. Always had a bad feeling about him.

As for Dan, he was question by police for his involvement with Rachel and now that she as gone missing. Telling the cops he hasn't seen her since Christmas, because they had a fight and she broke up with him. They did ask about her being hospital. He lied saying he did not know of a thing regarding that and that she was seeing someone else on the side. That she was cheating on him and he didn't want to see her no more. They believe it to a point but was still unwavering of his answers. Like all investigations they needed proof if he was the one that did anything to her.

Dan and Juiva had their weird bond formed. Juiva was going after Gray but was getting stop by Lucy at every turn. Even when she shown up again at the hotel room and snuck in using the housekeepers key to get in. Gray was madder then a hornet. That she wasn't discerning the fact they were no longer together. Calling up Zeref to tell him to have her back off didn't work either. Zeref knew what kind of person she was, and she will not stop. He should have warn Gray about it at the beginning but didn't think it would transpire this much.

Juiva wasn't told of the girl that Dan was interested in or wanting to get back with. She asked him many times what his plans where. Offered in helping him with his ex, like he was helping her. Saying to keep up the advances and sooner or later he will give in. Also pay no attention to Lucy. That she was jealous of her and Gray, and no other women should be close to him.

Back at home, After talking to President Makarov Dreyar there plan was put into action with his two security Guards. Gajeel took the late shift and Macao saw her during the day. But when Amber went out anywhere she could feel eyes on her, she knew there was someone watching her. Did tell her brothers of what she felt, that someone was lurking. They played it off as her pregnancy was progressing, but knowing the truth of it. It was best she never found out. Keep her in the dark until some good news shows up.

The video chats with Gray happen every few days to give him updates and he wanted to see her face. Amber would work from home or from the office. That didn't please him to know she was leaving the house to work. She reassured him that Wendy gave her the go ahead. That everything was fine for now and she was staying calm. It made him call up her doctor to say what the heck. This time should have her off her feet more and doing less. Wendy understood his concern, but stated that she was fine. And she was overseeing everything in her care.

Stepping into one of the dive bars in the old part of town. Takes off his sunglasses and looks around. There is one guy he knew that like to dabble in felony and also made fake I.D cards for local teens to get into anything that was above their appropriate age group. This guy would know who was coming and going. A source of information, and didn't mind snitching on few people.

His fist knocks on the bar to get the bartenders attention. A young women turns to Mest. She knows who he is looking for. "He is in the back playing pool."

"Thanks."

"Want anything to drink."

"Not this time, I am on the job."

Walking past patrons and tables, the air was fulled with smoke from cigarettes and joints. Now that weed is made legal. The bar got a licence to require the use of it. There were four pool tables in the back. All of the were in and use. The person he was looking for was at the far end one. Shooting a six ball into the corner slot.

"Hey Wakaba, I need to speak to you."

"Oh look who it is." With a cigar in his mouth and smoke filtering through the end. He puts it in between his fingers to take a sip of his beer. "What brings you here on this day of love and romance or are you picking up a girl."

"I have no time for such things as for now. I am here for information and you might have some for me."

"Whatever you are after, you know the deal."

"You are the only one that I keep you around, if that wasn't the case you will be in jail doing your I.D cards from there. Now it's crunch time, I need something."

"What is it?"

Wakaba saw a folder in his hands and he pulls out a picture for him to see. Hands it over to him and points to the person face. "Have you seen this guy?"

"Why would I have seen him?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. You are the only one that does fake I.d's and this guy probably used one of yours to fly to Magnolia."

"I need to have a better look at him, it's to dark in this place."

"Use your lighter and quit stalling or I could go to the police and tell them you could be a informant for them."

"Like I hell. The people I run around with are drunks, druggies and the occasional private detective. I'll give no pigs any juice not one."

"Then tell me what you know."

"Alright, I hate your warnings. Seen this guy before Christmas, came in for fake I.D."

"Tell me the name you gave him?"

Relights his cigar and blows smoke out of his mouth. Thinks for a moment if telling him would do him any good. "Charles Sinclair."

"What else did you provide for him."

"The name and the I.D nothing else."

"Did he say why he needed it?"

"Nope not of my business what people do."

"Was he acting normal, anything that sticks out to you as odd?" Mest wanted to know what his actions where, what he was playing on in his mind. If he hinted to why he was going to Magnolia.

Shrugging his shoulders and taking a other gulp of beer. "The guy didn't stick out like sore thumb. It was like he knew what he was doing and was all calm about it. Never stated to what purpose he require it for. Didn't care to ask, it was business. I got the money, he got his card."

"Wakaba, if he comes around again. Let me know, here is my card. If he does show up again, do not mention me or the cops will be told."

"Will do, doubt I will see him again."

The sun was beaming inside of her bedroom and she was breathing for air and sweet coming down her forehead. They are reoccurring again, the nightmares from long before. It's been months, before she got pregnant from the last one. Lilly had jump off the bed when he heard her scream out. Now he was hiding in her closet. After being in the hospital and getting stabbed again. Amber hasn't told anyone about them. The images were still so clear in her mind. Falling down the stairs, hearing him laugh. Sometimes the nightmares can be a distorted and will have her running away from him. While he is chasing her with a giant knife.

Her bedroom door flies open and slams into the door stopper. Lyon came running in ready to take on a fight. "Are you alright. I heard you screaming from the front door. I use your spare key to get in."

Taking the glass of water from her nightstand table and almosts drowns the full amount that in the glass. The empty glass gets puts back down and she wipes her mouth with her hand. "Yeah, I am fine. Was having my afternoon nap."

"You call that a nap it was more like a horror movie going on in here. Thought maybe you had to t.v turn on." A new addition went into her bedroom, along with the crib that he got as gift for her. Lyon when out and purchase a t.v for her bedroom. If she didn't lay on the couch to rest, at lest with her on the bed she had something to watch.

"No, it was dream. A Nightmare on Elm street was on earlier. Watch the whole thing and ended up dreaming of Freddy Krueger."

"Do not watch it again, and why would it be on Valentines day to begin with."

"Who knows, it was on a movie channel not our own stations. Why are you here?"

"Uhhhh...hehe."

"Lyon?"

"Well, I am here for a delivery."

"A delivery? Did you use my address for something?"

"Someone did."

"Who, would send something to my house that could have been sent to theirs."

"If you stay in the bedroom for a little longer you will fine out."

"It's my place, why should I be stuck here."

"It's all good, you will be surprised. Please stay right here. I'll even turn the t.v on for you." Grabs the remote that was on the bed. Presses the on button and flips through channels, Lyon actually finds the game show that Gray was a guest on while ago. Turns up the volume and puts the remote backed down.

"There you go, watch Gray."

"Lyon it's to loud and I already seen this."

"Just for now. I'll come back and get you." Leaves the bedroom and closes her door. Amber wasn't to sure what was going on. Why would something be delivered here and she does not get to see it yet. Lyon was acting really strangely.

Fluffing up her pillows and laying back down the bed. If she must stay here, she could try and get more comfortable. Lilly crawls back out of the closest and resumes his place on the bed. "Sorry for scaring you again Lilly. I didn't expect for them to come back. I guess my past can't be forgotten."

"Meow." The feline knows she been struggling with some major issues. Having these bad dreams where not helping her at all. All he could do was lay beside her and have her pet him.

"Good kitty." Amber didn't want to watch Gray on t.v. With out him being here, he still affected her in some way. Even the seeing through the laptop made her heart skips beats. Those feelings can't develop and she suppress them down. "Oh Lilly, he wants to get involved with me. Says he has fallen for me. How can I express to him what he wants, when I know I can't move ahead in my life. I am trap by Dan. It's best that Gray finds someone else. If we ever did get together, his playboy side will strike again. That is who he is, how can he commit to me when his past is all about women and sex. Why am I talking to a cat about this."

The news was on when Lyon came back into the room. "What you stop watching the show?"

"I said I already seen this. Are you finished?"

"Yep, you didn't hear anything did ya."

"No, why?"

"Good good, come time for you to see."

"Lyon what are you up too."

"This is not my doing."

"Huh?"

"If you come out you will get it right away."

The blanket gets removed from her legs and she swings her feet onto the floor in gets up. "Whatever is going on, it better be good for me to be held hostage in my own room."

"It will be. I swear." Crosses his fingers over his heart. "Now you must wear this." Holds up a blindfold for to see."

"What you can't be serious. Let me walk out."

"Not in the introductions."

Her hands wave in the air. Exasperated by Lyon and this whole fuddle experience. "Lets get this over with then." Stands behind her and carefully puts on the blindfold.

"Can't see."

"No, I can't. Can we move on."

Lyon takes her by the hand and leads her out of her bedroom. Down the stairs and turns right to head into the living room. There was a perfume smell and it over power her senses. What ever it was, there was a lot of it.

"Stay still, I am going to take it off. Keep your eyes shut."

"Great!"

Lyon steps away from her and moves behind her couch. The living room was in a sea of red. "Okay open" Slowing opening her eyes. There were flowers everywhere. On the floor, on her coffee table, every piece of furniture she owns had a vase filled with a 12 red roses in each one. "Happy Valentines."

"Wow, Lyon. I am flatter that you wanted to do this for me. I am not to sure what to say."

"Wait up, this isn't from me. I have something else for you. What you see here is from Gray."

"From him. Whyyyyy."

"Amber you know why."

"I know, Lyon. I will have a chat with him later."

"Not happy?"

"They are really lovely, but not for me."

"Amber! You have to let what he is feeling for you in."

Throwing a other beer can onto the floor. Dan grabs a other one from his cooler by his couch. There was nothing to do today and it was his day off. The part of the filming he was looking forward too wasn't going to be happening for a few more weeks. Some of the equipment wasn't working right so they needed to order them in. Sting wasn't pleased with the delay. It was the second time when equipment has failed him.

"Valentines day eh. The one day in the year when it's for lovers. Glad Rachel is no longer here, she would have wanted to go out for dinner. Blah, such headache." Opening up the beer can and taking a swing from it. This is what he was doing today. Going to get drunk and more drunk. Juiva couldn't even stop over for romp in the hay. There was work line up for her and she was unhappy about not seeing Gray at all today. "Women."

The I.D he got from Wakaba was laying on the coffee table. "Hope he will not find out about this. I can always go back to this guy and get a other one made. Maybe it will be good to have a few alas. I will be heading back home when this movie is done. With his fingers he takes it off the table and looks at it. "Charles Sinclair. Sounds like a rich snob." Throws it back onto the coffee table and takes a other drink.

"If I can succeed and getting to her. Then all of this is the bottom the cake and she is icing. When the next time I see her. Not only will I have her in my arms, but I will ring her neck for sending me away." Dan crushes the can and his hand and beer gushes out goes all over his couch. "Dam it. See what you have done Amber. It's all you fault."

The results he gotten with typing in the fake name prove fruitful. There was a Charles on the flight. Going and coming back from Mongolia. "I got ya for travelling out the city, but that is not enough proof. I might have to phone up the officer Jellal told me about or I could always make the trip there. If he is too busy, he might not be able to search."

Sitting back in his chair and putting his arms above his head to think about what to do next. "He must have stomping grounds back in Magnolia. I got to check out hotels to see if he stayed anywhere. Dan, you are pain in the ass." Moving over to his phone he picks it up and dials the airport. See if he can get a schedule for the flights heading out to Magnolia. Then making a call to Jellal. There is no point in phoning each hotel in the city, and knowing he needs more hands on this case.

"It will have to be a few days trip. I can make something up to Dan later. This could throw him off too. If I am not around, he might do something. I can't say this is perfect timing, but the details are in important. If Jellal wants Dan behind bars, then any misdemeanour he does will add on to his grow list of wrongs."

Once the phone call is place through the airlines. A fax was sent over to which days will be good for him to go. Tells his secretary that she will have a few days off coming, but to be on standby if anything turns up.

"I think I will enjoy putting his ass back behind bars."

The hotel room was looking like a regular bachelor pad. With Natsu stuff all over the place. Gray has told him to clean up after himself and not let the housekeeping do it. They have been busy with work and now they must wait for production to start again.

"Natsu what are you going to do tonight?"

"Four of us are heading out to dinner then going to the drive in movie to watch a E.T. They are playing the classics this month."

"E.T on valentines day. Why not a more of a romance movie to see."

"Three of us are still single and the third is missing his lover. You think any of us is up to Romance?"

"True, I can understand that."

"What about you?"

"Going to talk to Amber here in a few minutes. I thought we could have a dinner video date."

"She agreed?"

"Doesn't know it. I have something up my selves for tonight and soon she will be ringing me up. Probably going to give me a ear full."

"I guess she is phoning you now. Your laptop is going off."

"I didn't have time to put my shirt, she is early tonight."

"See ya later, say hi to her from us." Natsu waves and closes the door to head out with the rest of the gang. Gray grabs his shirt to cover up his bare chest. He had shower and wasn't even finished dressing yet when she started buzzing. Sitting at the table and turning on the monitor and waiting for screen to appear and to see her.

Runs his finger through his hair and does up the buttons but leaving two of them on untouched. Making sure the mike is turn on and the volume up. Seeing her sitting down and not having a nice look on her face.

"Hello Amber."

"Gray, why?"

"What no greeting?"

"Hi."

"Well that was a sad hello."

"Gray...explain."

"What?"

"The flowers, they are everywhere."

"You got them, great!"

"You had Lyon orchestrate this."

"I did, I couldn't be there myself to place them around your house and see you smile. See you picked up a rose and smell it. Do you like them?"

"Gray they are lovely but not for me, could give them to someone else."

"Amber how many times do I have to say this. I want you."

"Not going to be me."

"It will, you didn't get rid them did you?"

"No."

"That is start. You like what I did and there is something else too coming."

"What did you do?"

"Should be hearing your door bell ring here in a minute."

"Gray...."

"You like it." Just as he said, the door bell chimed and Amber heads for her door. When she opens it up there was a man holding a box of pizza, a jar of pickles and ice cream. Amber smiles and takes it from him.

"How much do I own you?"

"It's taken care of miss, have a good night." Walks back into her kitchen puts the food on the table and the ice cream away into the freezer and sits back down.

"What are doing Gray?"

"Having a dinner date with you. If I was there, I would take you out to a special restaurant order what you are craving at the moment. Then take you back home where we watch a movie on the couch so you can keep your feet up. Have you lay your head on my lap and feel the baby move. At the end of the night, I would kiss you or make love to you."

Her face felt red, to have him do that for her would have been nice, but she bite her tongue and told herself not to fall for him. She looked away from the camera trying not to be stimulated by him.

"Amber look at me."

"I am going to eat a slice of pizza."

"Your face red."

"No it's not."

Opening up the box up, taking out the pizza and biting into ham and pineapple. Amber didn't want to say anything to him. Have him think there is something going on here between them and hoping for more. She eyes him while she was looking away. He looked handsome in his black shirt with couple of buttons loosen at the top. Looking at his hands and remembering the times he has touched her stomach or his arms warped about her. Then there was his lips, the unbelievable kiss she received from him. Wouldn't be a oppose to being kissed again, she had a few moments of reflecting back and she could have kicked herself when she did.

"How is the baby?"

"Good, the kicks are getting stronger and my stomach is bigger too."

"Can you stand so I can see." Gray had his own pizza beside him and was taking a bite of it too. Pushed back the chair and left up her shirt over her stomach for him to see her growing bump. He so wanted to reach through the screen to touch her and to feel the baby. To be this far away from her he hated it.

"You look great."

"At times I don't. Pretty soon I will not see my feet."

"Doesn't matter you still look great. How are things back there?"

"Good the baby room is coming along nicely and the crib is sit up. Thanks to your brother for getting the crib that your mother got for me."

"He did what?"

"The gift that your mom buy me remember? He spent all day yesterday trying to sit it up. It was funny to see him trying to figure it out. When he got it together, there were three screws left over. So he had to redo it over again."

"Lyon sit that up, even though that job belong to me to do. Amber I want to be there and help with things for the room."

"Well Gray you have a room at your house that can be turn into a nursery for when the baby visits you."

"Visits?"

"Yeah, the baby will be with me all the time. Remember, we are doing this for me to have a child and you wanted a heir." He was taken aback by that. That the baby will be with her mostly and he gets to see the kid once and while. Did not like that all. They are sharing a child, but he wanted more.

"Amber I think we should talk about that..."

"Wait I have to show you the latest ultrasound pic I got it done in 3d. Lyon was with me at the time, I forgot that they could do this. The baby face is so cute." She steps away from the laptop to go in search of the picture. Gray was waiting for her to come back and again not liking the fact that his brother was doing what he was suppose to do. But did ask him to play that roll not thinking it would bug him so much.

"Here it is, see the face. I got a copy for you too."

Gray gets closer to the screen and sees his child face. The baby had her nose and his mouth. Wasn't to sure if there was hair on the head. "Gray I think I know what the baby is."

"Don't tell me you are going to find out."

"No, I am not. I have a feeling and I am been dreaming too."

"Dreaming?"

"I have heard that women will dream of the sex of the baby. I keep having the same dream." When she has her nightmares that baby isn't in them. Sometimes she wonders if it will happen. Combine the two dreams together.

"What you think?"

"A boy." He smiles into the camera and she smiles back. "What do you want?"

"I want.....want boy too." Really wanted to say. "I want you." The next hour or so had Amber eating half of her pizza and then getting the ice cream and eating it right out of the bucket. She didn't like dishing it into bowels. It was so much simpler this way by far. Gray told her highlights of filming but didn't mention to her about Juiva or that nothing else has happen which was good. Sting never got the answer he was looking for with Cobra. Sting warn Cobra that if anything else were to happen that he will be let go. Cobra wasn't going to allow that, if he was to be let go. Then Dan will be fired as well by him. He was the one that cause the first event. It wouldn't surprise him to know it was his doing with the air tanks.

The night carried on and Gray didn't want it to end. The thought of saying goodbye to her and not seeing her again for a couple days. Made him itching for the film to finished and go home to wrap her in his arms and not let go.

"I am so full, I don't think I can eat a other thing."

"It's fine you are eating for two, the baby needs it. You went back for seconds on the pizza and you had pickles this time."

"I do not know want that craving is about. The others are just weird to Lyon standards. I see no problem in it."

"Right Lyon again." Gray didn't want to get jealous of his brother. The baby is his and is grateful for Lyon to be looking after her. This was his duty to preform.

"I am not calling him to get me things. When he has been here, it comes on. Like the other day, it was cheeseburgers and chicken with ranch dressing."

"That is strange meal, did you eat it all."

"No but had leftovers though."

He laughs and watches her take a sip of her milk. The night was great and it was time to end the call. "You are probably getting tired."

"I am, going to soak into the tub and then sleep until noon."

"Noon?"

"It's my day off tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, you do that on your first day off then clean on the second. Take it easy with the chores, don't do to much and keep your feet up."

"Gray I am perfectly find to do it. A little cleaning excise will not harm me."

"Fine, be careful."

"I am, nothing has happen here. I think the stalker is gone." It was to quiet on that front, this guy would do something once in while when they think they are safe. Gray didn't want to upset and tell her to still use caution. He may be gone for now or her, you never know with people like those. "I wish you a goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Amber and I..umm."

"What is it?"

"I want to kiss you." She blushes and turns around to pick up Lilly to hide her face. Gray could see the scarlet cheeks. It made her look cute. "You want to get weak by them and to have me hold you."

"Gray...hush."

"Dream of a kiss Amber. When I see you I will kiss you like I said."

"Bye Gray."

"Amber wait."

"What now?"

"Do you miss me?" She looks at her keyboard and he waits patently for answer. There has be a small shard of hope, that she does. "Well..." Hears her mumble something not to sure what she said. "I didn't get that."

"A tiny bit. Like a little dust bunny underneath the couch."

"I am dust buddy, I'll take that as a yes."

"I am not falling for you."

"I didn't even mention that."

"Oh right, will it's true."

"Maybe you are?"

"Nooo nope zip, zero feelings."

"Try a little harder."

"No I am NOT."

Leans really close to the laptop and shows her his dimple as he smiles. "Don't hold yourself back Amber. Give in to those feelings, let your wall come down. Let me in."

"I will tell you what I told Lyon today."

"Tell him what?"

"If you were with me. I would make your life miserable. Trying to break through those walls, isn't easy. My past is frighting and to be with someone who will take that on. It's not fair to them. Gray with you and the women you have had, you could slip..."

"I will not slip up. I know what I am taking on here. We can push those wall down together. Amber. I believe I am the person who help you overcome your demons. Don't you thinks so."

"Gray, I don't know if you can or not."

"All you have to do, is let me in and we go from there."

"I got to go, it's getting late. I need to sleep."

"Don't go hiding."

"Sorry but I have too." Wiping a few tears from her eyes. Was about to turn off the laptop when he says something else.

"My feelings for you are strong, they aren't going to go away. You have to know that."

"Goodnight."

The screen goes dark as Amber ends the call on the other end. Gray hits the table with his fist. "If I wasn't here I would be marching over to her place." Getting up from his chair he goes over to the window and looks out. "Why does she have to hide and hold back." With the remaining time that they have here. Gray can't break down her walls by video chat. He needs to do it in person, needs for her to feel what he is feeling. "I have to get back to her soon."


	26. Chapter 26

The airplane had turbulence coming into Magnolia. It made Mest stomach feel very unsettle. Once getting back on solid ground it was better after while. Hopping when he goes back to Cedar it will not be a bumping ride. Walking out of the gate he heads to the rental car, leases out transportation and starts driving to his detestation. They talked briefly on the phone the other day. Mest didn't tell him what he has found, better to do that in person. Being in town, he can search Dan's background.

If he leads pans out, then when see's Dan again, handcuffs will be slapped on him. The first day he knew he was going screw up his life. Technically, this guy should never had been set free. Wrong move on the prison and the bureaucrats. It was time to get more proof or something to send him back into jail. Mest turns off the main highway and follows what the address says. Soon he will be face to face with her brother.

The house that comes into his view was large with white siding. Apple tress out front and owning about 2 acres he can see. There was a porch with a BBQ and chairs. German shepherd was laying out on the lawn by his dog house. Parks the rental in a middle of two trucks. Opens the door and stretches out his muscles before heading up the steps to the front entrance. Not able to do that when he got off the airplane, his intent was to get here fast enough. Close his car door and process forward up the three steps. His finger was ready to press on the doorbell when it the front door opens first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jellal, I came here right from the airport. Here am I first before heading to a hotel." The twin beacons him to come into the door way. Mest takes off his shoes, hangs his jacket on the coat rack. "I hope you don't mind my interruption. I like to began before doing anything else."

"If you wait in the living room I'll will go tell my brother you are here."

"Your other brother is here too. At lest we don't have to call him over. It makes things easier."

"Yeah he is, you are looking at him. I am Jellal's twin, Mystogan. He is in the back I'll summon him."

"Oh sorry, man. My bad, he did say he had a twin, didn't say a thing of you to being identical."

"Don't be bother by it, it happens frequently. The only persons that can really tell us apart is our sister and a few friends." Mystogan shows him the living room it was only a few steps from the front door. Mest plops himself on the sofa and Mystogan heads to the back of the house. The room, had a 50 inch t.v, a book shelf. Lots of photos on the walls and mantle piece over a fire place. Curtains and blinds where covering the windows and there was mini bar in the corner. To him it look like Jellal was pretty well off.

"Sorry for the wait Mest, didn't expect you today?"

"The airlines phone there was cancellation, so a I took it and came three days earlier. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. While I was in the back, I did phone someone else up. I was thinking some things over, as much as I want less people to know this. I made of choice of adding in one more."

"Who?"

"Lyon Fullbuster. He is Gray's half brother. They have same mother's but different father's."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now, he is watching over her for his brother. It's a long story, but Lyon is a good friend and we trust him."

"Do you want to call Gildarts as well?"

"No, he is busy at the moment with work. It's going to be us four. Why don't I offer you a drink from your long trip. Get you rested and then we can talk."

Lyon shown up about half hour later, he had to finished work at his office before venturing over to Jellal"s. When he got there, introductions were made and to why Mest was here.

"You really think that it's this guy? Jellal, her ex."

"I am positive, Lyon. He has been released from prison."

"What! No way. All the things have been happening in Cedar and here."

"It's true, Lyon. I don't have concrete proof yet, but he did get false I.d to come back here. He used the name Charles Sinclair."

"If you know that much, then arrest him?"

"Need more, something that will stick and send him back to jail."

"What kind of proof?"

"Damaging proof, that has him running for the hills. When we get it, I'll take him in."

"Lets start."

The brothers and Lyon agreed with Mest to search areas that Dan could have gone to over the holidays. Jellal will see if he went back to the house they shared. He knows that the house is up for sale again and is empty. Maybe he stake out house while he was in town. Not wanting to use the hotel. Mest will get in touch with Dan's mom and dad. It was best that the brothers didn't go over there. It might do more harm then good. Lyon will still keep a eye on Amber, didn't want to drawn any attention to what they are doing.

"I can't believe this guy had the balls of coming back here, using a fake name and harming Amber and her neighbour."

"Lyon, this guy has done far worse to Amber and the past. The way he treated my sister is unforgivable. When I get my hands on him again, it will be double the pain."

"Jellal, I'll be the one to arrest him, it's best you don't get near him."

"No way, Mest. I am the only one that has piece this together. I should be able to wallop him a few times before you send him back. I want to catch him with my bare hands before he does anything more to my sister."

"I understand your need to protect her. You can't be blind to this. If we don't do this right, he will see us coming a mile away, then we are hooped. Back at square one, you can't underestimate him."

"Brother, lets do as he says. I want our sister safe just as much as you do. I don't want her upset or going into early labour because of this guy. I know what he is capable of and if we can get head of the game, then all of this ends."

"You were not there Mystogan when I went after him. He laughed about beating her up. The look of pleasure that was on his face was disgusting. With every hit I gave him I relished in it. I made him look like her. Wish I could have done more to him before Gildarts held me back.

"Hey, I may not of been there when you beat him up. I was the one that found her and I stayed with her in the hospital while you where in jail. Do you know how freaked out she was thinking that Dan was going come through her door. The way she wouldn't let anyone get close to her, only the females. We had hard enough time getting close to her. Then we finally picked up on asking for permission. Now if you notice, we haven't need to do that. And you know why, right!"

"I remember her days in that room when I released. It wasn't easy for either one of us to watch her go through that. To have her own family, asked for a hug. I love my baby sister. If a outside member can get close to her and change they way she is, then we missed up. Having the actor be the one to do it. I wasn't keen on the idea at first about her having a baby with him. That day when Gray got her out of her closet. Things started changing, then he shows up. Trying to ruin what she has built up. Mystogan as her older brothers we must do all we can. Go beyond the barriers that hinder us. If that means we play dirty like him, I am fine with it."

"Hold up you two don't be playing heroics. If you one or both of you end up in jail. Do you think she would be proud of that. I may not have been there at the begging to witness what she has gone through. Seeing a fraction of it with my own eyes when I touched her or how she has been recently in the hospital. We can get this guy with out you two being super heroes. Let's find the evidence that Mest needs. We have the police on our side."

"I know all of you have your valid points to get this guy. Focus on the main thing here, and that is Dan. You have her covered for right now with undercover security, if anything were to happen they will inform the police. We need to search for him being here when he enter her apartment. Anything that stands out and gives us clues, alright."

"Ok, Me and Mystogan can check out her old house. Lyon will still keep a eye on my sister. Mest, you are going over to his parents place."

"Correct, I'll be going over there after I leave here. Are you sure this is the right address for Mary and Hank, Jellal?"

"That is right one. We didn't get to know them. Saw them at the trail."

"For four years you guys didn't get introduce to his parents?"

"Amber hide a lot from us. She did tell us that Mary and Hank aren't like Dan at all. A very nice couple, I am sure you will get the answer you seek from them."

"It's still mid afternoon, time for me to head over there." The German Shepard is barking in the yarn as a car comes up the driveway. Jellal goes over to the window to check it out. The window was open and he yells at the dog to settle down.

"Go back into your dog house Felix. You know that is Amber in that car." He waves as she is parking the car and turning it off and venturing out the car."

"Why is she here? I thought she was meant to rest."

"Mest her Doctor gave her permission to head out of the house for a couple days in the week. No more then that."

"Jellal she can't know who I am."

"Your right shit." Before he could come up with something his front door opens. In she walks and comes right into the living room."

"Hello!"

"Sister you are here?"

"I was in the town doing some shopping thought I would stop in Jellal. I see you have company should I not stay?"

"No come on in, please sit down." Amber looks around the room and sees her other brother and Lyon with this stranger. Mest gives her a smile and was about to hold out her hand towards her when she back away from him. "Sis, it's fine. No need to be scared of Mest here. He is a friend of ours from school."

"Oh, then this is a reunion of shorts then. I shouldn't be here in the way of that."

"Please pardon me. I was in town and wanted to look up my old school mates."

"No forgive me. My brothers never mention you. Mest...?

"Mest Gryder." Lyon helps her to sit down and Mest walks over to her and reach out his hand. "It's nice to meet the baby sister of the family. Congrats are in order." Watching his hand she puts hers into his and shake hands.

"Amber Fernandes, nice to meet you too and thanks." Mest sees she puts a hand on her stomach, thinking the baby must be moving. Lyon sits down beside her and Mystogan sits on the other side of her.

"What are you doing here Lyon? You said that after work you where heading home, because Sliver wanted to see you."

Knowing that he lied to her and got caught in that lie made him embarrass. She was giving him a critical eye and again was looking around the room. There was something off about everyone in here and it really unsettle her.

"I ask Lyon to come by first, wanted a update of you."

"Could phone me and asked me instead of him. I am not someone who is unable to do things on her own, Jellal."

"We thought you would be down for your nap here soon. Didn't want to bother you?"

"That goes for you too Mystogan. Why would you all be here to find out if I am alright or not."

"We guys get together once and while, with Mest here today. We were thinking of having a guys night out."

"That will have to wait, I rolled into town. I must fine a hotel to stay in."

"My big brother here could offer you one of his many rooms to stay in, isn't that right."

"That is very kind of you to say miss, but I was on my way out when you came. I have a few other people to see first before I visit with these three again."

"Do stay here if you can."

"We will see, good day." Mest walks over to the door with Jellal following him. He stands on the porch before heading to his car. "I hope she bought that, I can she doesn't."

"Amber can be standoffish when she meets someone new. When she knows you more, she will warm up. This is how she interacts with others."

"Because of her past."

"Yes."

"I'll call later if I find anything."

"Come on by instead, we can cook ya dinner. Can put some beers into the fridge and stakes on the BBQ."

"What if of you sister?"

"She will be home by then. Her companions are up the street in the blue car."

Mest looks over his shoulder and sees a car parked behind pick up truck. They should be back a little bit more. Could easily be found out.

"In my years of staking out a person. They need to be father back, make sure they do that."

"I pass word to them."

"Good, later."

Jellal closes his door after he watches Mest drive off down the street. Now with Amber here, he can't do what they needed too. It might not happen today. Heads back inside to the living room. His younger twin was putting a pillow under her feet and Lyon was putting a pillow behind her back. "I see someone is getting pampered."

"Me, nooooo. They didn't on their own."

"But you like it?" Grins up at her older brother knowing he was right. "Spoiled."

"A little bit."

"When Gray comes back that little will be change to big."

"Maybe, so why didn't you guys tell me about Mest before. I thought I knew all your friends." Jellal frowns at her, but holds off asking her anything. Right now they needed to make up a story to tell her and tell Mest about it later.

"I think we should get you a drink first and something to eat, then we can tell ya."

Looking at a other house and front of him. This is where his investigation will start first. What leads he can come up will be spoken by these two. A car was parked in the drive way so he knows that someone is at lest home. "Get this started and end one go hopefully."

Stands at the door and pushes the door bell. With his folder in his hand he waits for someone to open up. "Mary can you get that, I am busy."

"Yes dear, I am on it."

A clicking of the lock and a chain being put on he could hear. Then the door opens up about two inches. "Hello? May I help you."

"Yes I hope you can. I am officer for Cedar Corrections, I am here for your son. My name is Mest Gryder."

"What has he done now Officer?"

"If you care to open up the door and let me in. I can tell you. It's very important that you don't dismiss me."

"One second Sir. Hank get off the toilet, we have company."

Mary open up the door and let him in. This is a first time that anyone has come by and wanting to know anything regarding their son. But having patrol officer at your door is a different story. What could this man in front of her have to say, and the look in his eyes were serious. That he wasn't going to listen to any lies being told.

"Mary, who is at the door? I wasn't finished in the bathroom."

"You will have enough time later Hank, right now we have a officer in our living room."

"A police officer?"

"No, a corrections officer." Hank comes into the living room after zipping up his pants. An unexpected visitor like this hasn't shown up in quiet sometime. When they did, it was about Dan. "This is my husband Hank and I am Mary."

"Nice to meet the both of you. I don't want to take to much of your time. I need answers and you two know your son best."

"Let me get some cookies and milk first, officer."

"That is unnecessary Mrs. Straight and this isn't a social call."

"Please, social or not your are a guest in our home. Have a seat, I'll return momentarily."

"Excuse my wife, Mr...."

"Sorry, Mest Gryder."

"Have this chair to sit down on"

"Thanks, sorry to disrupt your day. Time is of the essences."

"Certainly, What is that we can do for you today officer." Mary comes back into the living room with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. The tray goes on to the table and she serves out the milk and gives Mest a napkin. He takes it and puts it on his lap and grabs a cookie and bites into it.

"Mary, Hank your son has been out prison since late last year. I am his parole officer and I am here to find something to send him back to jail."

"We didn't know he was out, Right Hank."

"No one informed us at all. Why is he out, he was suppose to serve a longer sentence. To our knowledge he wasn't up for any release anytime soon from the end of the trail. You said you need something to put him back in jail."

"You son has committed a few crimes and the nature of them is putting people in harms way. Ended up putting his ex into the hospital."

"His ex?"

"Hank, Sir. You both are well aware of what happen between Dan and Amber. Your son, had come here during Christmas. Disguise himself, ran shack her house, knock out her neighbour and stab Amber in the shoulder. Also gave her a black eye." The folder in his hand he took out two pictures of Amber, showing her face and shoulder.

Mary covers her mouth and start shedding tears. Her son was once a sweet boy when he was below her knee, but as he grew older he started hating life and took that out on others. It wasn't until his longest relationship with Amber when they found out he was beating her. If he did that in previous relationships they were not sure.

"Is she alright?

"She is needing a lot of rest due to her pregnancy. When she got hurt by your son, it almost brought on the baby."

"Oh dear, that poor girl. We saw her last year in August in the grocery store. I seen her first, but she back away from us and she became scared. The person she was with shield her behind his back. We left right away."

"Mary, you can't blame her. Why would she want to engage with us. We are partly responsible for allowing what he did to her all those years."

"I know darling, we couldn't do anything. We tried to be of confront to her when they came over. Could see the pain in her eyes. We never did anything to prompt her to leave him. We should of."

"Both of you can help her now. Have you had any contact with him?"

"No none. Like we said, we don't know he was out."

"What about the holidays Hank. There was nothing in the mail from him, a letter? Do you have a computer, email?"

"No nothing Mest."

Mary thought for a minute they did get lots of calls in December from family and friends. There was a phone call from Dan. They were surprise to have a call from him. They thought the prison was allowing there prisoners to talk to family members.

"What a about you Mary?"

"There was a day back in late December. We got a call from him, thought he was calling from the prison."

"You did? Did he say why he was calling?"

"He did not. We thought it was strange to have a call from him now after these past five years or so. There was no other time that we have spoken to him. Happy, we were to hear his voice....shocked even."

"In both of your opinions. Do you consider your son as a dangerous man?"

"We did our best in raising him officer. Not once did we raise our hand to that boy."

"It must of been hard on you Hank."

"It was like a switch went off in his head. When he was if with her. He had tendencies in his younger years to act out but not to the extreme of almost killing Amber. With his other girlfriends we didn't see it or it wasn't there yet."

"How did your son meet Amber."

"Let me see here." Crossing his arms to think for a moment before answer the question. His wife spoke for him instead.

"It was a summer party. Dan went over to his friends place. She just finished high school I believe. They were glue to the hip from that moment on. He acted so sweet towards her, that we thought she would be his wife in the future."

"He was living at home at the time?"

"He had his own apartment. Dan is two years older then she is. He was working in that big outlet store on the south side."

"The phone call was all that you receive from him, nothing else."

"Yes officer."

"On more thing, do you see any of his friends."

"They are all scatter about in different towns. We see there parents mostly but not their kids."

"So there is none in Magnolia."

"If there is we have no we have clue."

"Thanks Mary."

"Were we helpful?" Hearing that her son was out of prison and causing trouble once more hurt her heart. How can a child she raise harm a other human being.

"I got lead for now. I can't say more on this matter. As his parents don't want him to be tip off."

"My husband and I will do anything Mr Gryder. If it means sending our son away again. We can't have him be out in this world."

"Thanks for your cooperation, I know it isn't easy." Mest stands up from his chair and shake both of their hands. "One additional thing. You can't make contact with Amber about this. The investigation is done with out her knowing. For the sake of her and the unborn child."

"We understand. I'll see you to the front entrance."

"The cookies were delicious Mary." Hanks walks Mest to the door and open it up for him. Mest proceeds to head out.

"If you see Amber and by chance talk to her. Tell her we miss her, and we are sorry."

"It will not for awhile until this ends. Good day."

Tips his head forward and walks towards the car. Mary and Hank stand by each other on the porch watching him leave. "Dear, is there anything we can do, for her?"

"Mary we have to leave this in the authorities hands. We can't make waves, all we can do is wait."

"What if Dan calls us again."

"If he does, we will let Mest know. He left his card on the coffee table."

Sitting on the grass and rubbing Felix belly she laughs as the dog rolls around on the ground. He lies on his stomach and wags his tail. "You are good puppy." The late afternoon sun was hiding behind some clouds. She had woken up on the couch with a blanket on her. Jellal had made her something to eat and started to feel tired afterwards. Lyon stayed to keep a eye on her and Mystogan had some errands to run.

"He is not young anymore Amber."

"Jellal doesn't matter how old they get, he is still a pup to me. Look at his face, and those ears. Come here boy." Felix gets up and charges right into her, knocking her over onto the grass. Jellal hears her laugh as the dog is licking her face.

"Felix off her now, go lie down." The dog obeys his owner and goes over to his dog house. Takes a drink from his water bowl. "Sister are you ok?"

"I am fine. Quit worrying so much about me." As she sits back up, she gets the feeling again of being watched. For her to say anything to her brother will cause them to hover and be more protected over her. "I can use a hand to get up though."

Jellal gives her his hand and with a firm grip he lefts her up from the grass. Her arms warp around her brothers waist and she lays her head on his chest. "Amber, something wrong?"

"Nothing, wanting a hug." Plants a kiss on her forehead and he gives her a squeeze. Jellal wasn't buying that what she said. After her nap, she seam not like herself. It might have to do with a certain guy that is miles away from her. "Maybe my next animal should be a pup not a kitten."

"You love cats."

"I miss Happy can he be replaceable?" Let go of him and she walks a few steps away from him. "He helped me in ways I thought were impossible."

"There is no rush to get a other one."

"Can't have Lilly for much longer, was thinking a head."

"They all will be back here soon."

"Yeah they will be."

"What is on your mind?"

"Cats."

"Lying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sister...it's me."

"I love you dearly brother but drop it for now." A car comes up the street and Jellal sees that is Mest coming back from talking to Dan's parents. He wonders if he found anything useful. Jellal points where he can park his car on the grass. His sister car was out on the street, didn't have room earlier in the drive way for her car. With how much land he has, he wanted a wider drive way. "Your friends is back?"

"I guess I should start the BBQ? What do you want with your stake."

"None for me. I am going head on home, you boys can have fun."

Mest gets out of his car and waves to the both of them. He thought she was not going to be here when he came back. Still had to play the role of school mate. "Hi. I came back to take you up on your offer."

"Great, have plenty of room for you. My sister set up a room for you to use."

"That is kind of you do so Miss."

"No Miss, can call me Amber " Bats her hand around at being called the other name. Reaches her hand out to greet him again. Takes it into his big hand and gives her a smile. "If you need anything more in your room. My brother has everything."

"I have notice. You aren't working right now Jellal?" Mest never question him about his career or what his other brother does too. Should be a vital key and knowing his background for the cover up.

"I work off an on. I went to College for a Masters in Arts. I am Architect. If Mystogan didn't tell you, he has his own car dealership. I put some money down on a two dollar lottery ticket and won 20 million."

"Wow, impressive. What do yo do Amber?"

"I went to his college for Masters in Business. Couldn't find a job and I am a studio agent for Gray Fullbuster."

"The movie star?"

"Yes for him. He is on location right now filming. I couldn't go back with him because of the baby."

"Your in your last few months?"

She nods her head in a yes and walks over to the porch steps to pick up her purse. It was time for her to go and let her brother be a host to a school friend. "I should get back to Lilly. I promise him some supreme cat food."

"Lucy told you not to spoil him"

"Cats need to be spoiled."

"Here she is being spoiled by us today."

A hand lays over her heart and in a innocence voice. "You are the ones that did it. I asked for things, you three got it for me. Don't blame the pregnant women." Gives her brother a hug and heads for her car. Mest rental was blocking her path, she had to go around. "Have wonderful stay here Mest. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Until next Amber." Waves a good bye and looks at her brother. "Is she buying the story."

"No to sure, she knew all of our friends in school. We will keep it up for now."

Walking on the grass close to his car Amber sees a yellow folder on passenger side seat. A picture of her busied face had slipped out. Beside that folder was a pistol. Amber gasps when she saw it and looks back at the two of them. They were in conversation, it was her chance then to ask who he really was. Amber got into her car and drove off. As of this moment, she didn't trust Mest. Why would her brothers lie to her.

"Found anything out?"

"I did, I got a hit with his folks."

"That is great. Do we still check out the other areas."

"Yes, more evidence the better. Dan has slipped up, he will make a other mistake and when he does. We get him."


	27. Chapter 27

The equipment was repair in time that Sting wanted everything back in working order. Cobra's crew worked tirelessly to make sure that the next stages were ready to go. Sting got pushed back by the delayed, now it was double time. All of them who acted or worked behind the scenes did a fantastic job of hurrying along so they can be ready for the final chapter.

There where some that were anticipating that day more then others. Dan got a hold of a few bullets to put in the gun. The gun worked as real weapon that shot rounds of fakes, with the right size it can be fitted to hold authentic ones. Excitement build for him to witness a man getting shot by someone else, but it was his brains behind it all. Asking Cobra to be the overseer of gun and make sure it gets into the right hands. Cobra wasn't liking that idea at all, he saw the look in his face, it was all malice. When he asked him to why he wanted to be in charge of the prop gun. Dan only laugh at him and said it was the thrill of watching shot take place in front of him. Questioning him more only received to dding the subject. It made the hairs on Cobra neck stand on end. If anything where to happen, he will be the one up the creek.

It was the script in Gray's hands that he was looking over, reading the last bit of the pages. When that day ends, he will be rushing to get back home. Amber wasn't answering his web calls, and phoning her up wasn't getting anywhere. Relaying on his brother to get any information as to why she wasn't returning the calls worried him. Thought maybe she was back in the hospital of working to much. Lyon told him she was fine and she was simply ignoring him for now. His brother mention of giving her some space. There was a lot she needed to think through and Valentine day put a lot onto her plate. In his conversation with Lyon he did tell him that doing the crib was a big no. It was his duty to set it up for his baby's crib and also her appointments he wanted him to cut back. Lyon told him that he was being jealous, that he will have opportunities when he gets back to finished the room and see to all of the doctor appointments.

As for the day when Gray comes back Amber wasn't to sure what she will do or say. Not seeing or hearing his voice through the laptop plague her mind. If she was honest with herself, yes she missed him. There was a void in her space that he wasn't apart of. Can she really be with him, can he crumble the walls she protected herself with. Will she truly fall for him, and completely. The nights keep her awake, her mind would not shut down. Even though he wasn't here, he consumed her sole.

Not knowing what was going on back in Cedar, Amber had to talk to Laxus more to get the scope of things. He reassured her that all was well, and movie was back in operational and functional order. Glad to hear that everything was progressing, easing her somewhat, but there was nagging feeling that something was about to happen. Call it women's six sense or her hormones increasing, it trouble her.

So the day arrived in mid March for the last chapter to begin shooting. The actors where in there trailers prepping for a days of work. Gray was replaying a message on his cell from Amber. She called in the night while he was asleep. To tired to even hear the ringtone go off, if by chance he was alert enough. Spring from his bed and didn't care how long they talk for. Missing her voice and not seeing her, it ache this chest. Never has a women effected him they way she has. The was getting closer to have her in his arms.

Listening to the message for the fifth time had Laxus and Natsu rolled their eyes. They finished talking in Natsu trailer about today's on goings. Took a small stroll over this Gray's trailer to see if he is ready.

"Hi Gray, It's me. I know I haven't answer the video chat or call. Your probably mad at me for that, I don't blame you. I thought it was best to offer a intermission for awhile. Everything is ok here, the baby is getting very active, Wendy says I am good. I thought this little message to you will be enough. I should go, get back to sleep. I'll see you, when I see you. bye."

Tapping on his phone as the call ends and shutting off his phone. Tempted to call her back, but there was no time remaining. Stands up from his couch to check himself in the mirror. "Her voice didn't sound right."

"She did phone you in the middle of the night, maybe she woke and sounded groggy."

"I don't know Natsu, there was something in her voice that was off putting. It wasn't her usual self."

"It's been a few weeks since you last talk to her, you been busy and so has she."

"With our schedule we have worked around the clock some days to catch up to where we are suppose to be at. Amber shouldn't be working at all, that is why she left everything in your hands Laxus."

"Not everything. We have been helping each other out. I am taking on two clients right now and dealing with my Gramps. Still want to take over for him someday and but the old man says not now."

"What is she helping you with?" Gray didn't want her taking on more then she handle. Rest is what she required and also she is in her last quarter of the pregnancy.

"Help dealing with you two, she been doing some work for Natsu as well for you too. He has some programs line up after this movie due to her efforts. I could have done the deals myself, but I must say she has different tactics."

"Laxus, don't make her work to much."

"I am Gray, she is taking the advice from her doctor."

"Once I am home there is not going to be any work for her to do. You will be taking over the reigns."

"Hold up there, you aren't considering this are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Until she is ready to go back to work after the baby is born. Like I said, there is something going on with her. Have she said anything to you, since you are talking to her more then me."

"No, nothing I have notice, but I am not the only person that has phone her up. There is Lucy, Erza, and this guy here." Pointing to Natsu with his thumb and shrugging his shoulders.

"I phone her regarding work issues, at lest she doesn't hit me over the head like some people."

Running his finger through his hair, instead of taking a brush to it. It was his last look in the mirror before heading out. "Next time you talk to her Laxus, see if she is alright."

"Supposedly she is calling me with in the following hour or so. Can hand you over the phone to ask you yourself."

"She would hang up. This one message here is all I have gotten in the latest few weeks. If we were on break I would be kicking down her door."

"Man you have it bad for her don't ya buddy."

"Natsu, I can't explain how she is different from any other women I have been with. We haven't even gone on a date, but kissed twice. In all I have done is think nothing but her. Seriously guys, if I had notice her way before donating my sperm. We could still be in the same spot as now, but totally different. That it wasn't by donation, but being together as one."

"We got ya back Gray."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Ok you two, time for show business. You both are doing well, keep it up."

The next hour and half they had push throw three more clips before a the huge action scene again. Gray had to go running after one of the criminals and get into a fight. Where his gun thrown out of his hands, and the bad guy would pick up the gun and turn it to defend himself from Gray. "And Cut....Great jobs all of you. We have come almost to the end of the film. Hate to see it end, but there is the squeal coming up later. Lets get you guys ready for the camera and Cobra we need the prop gun?"

"Right away Sting, I'll go get the crew member that has it prepare."

Cobra moves around extras and other prop crew to see where Dan went off too. When he found out that today was the day for the action shoot. It made him grin from ear to ear, if possible it was a look of the Grinch in the old cartoon. Where his smile keep on curling. They had a storage room where they have collected all the props. The wardrobe had there room, so did hair and make up. The door was a jar and Cobra enters in. "Dan are you here?"

"Right here, what do you need."

"The prop gun, it's time. Do you have the fake bullets and check to see if it work correctly."

"All set, just like a real gun there is kick to it. The person that holds it needs a steady hand or it will backfire. I have tested it out with a few blanks and works great. I will hand it off to you now, can't wait to see it in action."

"Why are you so elated for this?"

"There have been lots of action stuff I have missed through out filming. This is going to be one of the few things left to do, why should I not miss it." All that he was sprouting were all lies. Seeing a real bullet hitting flesh, it satisfy his crave. Inflict pain when he so far away, if the bullets strays and kills him. It was topping on the cake.

"Maybe I should check the gun out last time."

"No don't, there is a round ready to go and we have more for retakes." The first around had two bullets. He saw how the action was going to play out in a safe distance in the back. Gray has never met him or known his face. It would be to easy for him to get caught, if Amber ever shown him a picture. The first shot is in his shoulder, then the next one the guy aims for his head but gets hit instead and third in his leg. At last of the scene Gray has him in his grip.

"Fine then, be ready for retakes."

"Sure."

Cobra walks back out and heads over to actors. A women was touching up his make up for the scene and a other person was make sure the blood bags in his shoulder and thigh not visible and work on cue. "Gray, Sting as me to get the gun, here you go."

"Thanks, hope we do this in one take."

"We do have plenty if that is not the case."

"All right everyone take your places. Now Gray, remember the gun will be kicked out of your hands. You will be chasing and rounding a corner. Act like you're surprise but be ready to take the gun back. You all have rehearsed for hours yesterday on this. Lets see if we can do it one take. Now ready scene one take one, ACTION!"

Gray starts running after the other actor, pushing past the extra's as people on the street. He starts saying his lines for him criminal to stop. "Stop you are finally coming in with me." The other actor keeps on going not saying anything. Displaying the look of where to go next, he heads down a street. Running as fast as he can. Jumps over a car on the street and lands on the road as a car comes to a complete stop almost running him over. The actor looks at the driver and quickly turns his head to see where Gray is. With his arms he pushes himself up and starts sprinting again. In the background there are camera's moving over head keep up the pace with the scene.

The actor sees up the head where the next marker is for him to take the corner and to jump Gray. Laxus was watching in the back along with Natsu, his was going to be in the next clip. Was reading his lines when he stop to see his co-star work. Natsu turns his head when he hears Laxus phone going off. "Who is calling you?"

Laxus looks down at the caller I.D. "It's Amber, thought I would have heard from her sooner. I'll take this, keep reading your lines." Steps away from Natsu and a few other people, but still watches what is unfolding. "Amber, Hi."

"Sorry Laxus, I woke up from my nap. Fallen asleep watching The Young and Restless."

"You are into soaps."

"The work you had given me is finished. Lyon told me to rest, by order of Gray."

"I heard you phone him?" He hears her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to be concern about. It's the pregnancy you know." Amber didn't want to mention to Laxus that she met this guy at her brother's place. It felt like they where talking about her, when she enter the house and saw everyone in Jellal's living room. Then what she saw in his car got her a little worked up.

"Is there anything wrong with the baby."

"Everything is fine."

"Good, I can tell Gray that?"

"Sure."

"You really need to talk to him you know. He is filming, I can hand him the phone after?"

"Maybe."

"He is running after the bad guy."

"Oh I see. I miss, watching him act."

"Give me a moment the best part is coming up."

"I'll wait."

The actor has rounded the corner and turns around to wait to kick the gun out of Gray's hand. Gray was already mentally thinking of the next faze. He goes around the corner and the gun fly's out of his hand. Then he get kicks into the stomach and falls backwards. Rolls on the ground to get back up fast. The actor runs for the gun, because of his weapon was already gone at the beginning.

"I am not going back to jail."

"You will, there is nice orange jumper waiting for you."

"Like hell I am. You see, I have your gun, I have the upper hand."

"I can do the same thing you did to me and kick it out of your hand." Crew were ready for the first fake bullet to be shot and have the blood bags go off. Gray runs towards him, the actor aims where he is suppose to and fires at his shoulder. There was a loud bang go off and Gray stumbles back and holds on to his shoulder. The pain was intense, there was no question that wasn't a fake, but as actor and to carry on with the scene it must go on. The second bullet doesn't hit him in the head, but Gray hits the guy in the face. Dan was watching in the back, hoping that it was a miss fire and the third would have gone into his skull. Then he sees both actors play their part and the third shot goes into the leg. Gray yells out in pain and calls for cut. Immediately he falls onto the ground holding pressure on this thigh not concern about his shoulder. Sting yells out as well and jumps from his sit. Laxus and Natsu see everyone running over knowing the shoot didn't go so well.

"Laxus is filming over? I heard the shots." He almost forgot about Amber being the phone. What he witness was eye blowing and shocking. The gun was carrying not fake bullets but real ones. I other tragedy has struck, this one is more serious then the last. They keep getting worse. "Laxus, are ya there, can you hear me."

"I am here."

"What happen I heard gun fire?"

"It was part of the scene."

"Did it go as plan."

"Yeahhh it did and more ways then one."

"What does that mean?"

Amber hears Sting in the background, yelling out for aid. "Someone call ambulance, he is hurt. Someone find Cobra NOW!"

"Laxus, an ambulance, who got hurt?."

"No one did."

"I just heard Sting call out. Who is it?"

"Do not stress over it."

"Laxus, is it Gray? Is he one that got hurt, did something happen?"

"Amber, I got go, talk to you later."

"Don't hang up. Tell me." Laxus ends the calls and goes running over to Gray who is being helped by the first aid team. They were on set anyways on stand by in case for some injury. This was a biggie, it was worse when the air tanks.

"Gray!" The tall blonde kneels down beside him as the paramedics get the stretcher ready.

"Laxus, it's him, he didn't go away, the stalker."

"You will be fine. You will be taken to the hospital." His phone starts ringing again with Amber's I.D appearing. He shows Gray who is calling. "I was talking to her when this went down."

"Don't say anything to her, nothing Laxus. If she finds out, they baby could come."

"Gray she has the right to know."

"No! We will make something up. Please Laxus."

"I'll try my best."

"Tell the others as well, not to say anything."

"Gray, it might be hard. The media is out front, just like last time they knew about it."

"Amber was here at the time, not here now."

"Shit, we can't hold off. It's not going to be easy. We might have to get a hold of her brothers."

"Anything you can do."

"Sir we have to move him to the ambulance they are here." Laxus gets up and step back and heads for Natsu and Lucy. She was still in her trailer when it happen, but heard the commotion outside. Came running from where she was.

"Guys, if Amber calls either of you. Do not tell her."

"Why not?" Lucy knew that Amber was getting better with her stress levels, but she should know. It made no sense not to tell her.

"Gray's wishes. He doesn't want to see her upset."

"So what do we do, lie?"

"We will come up with something. I have to get to the media before this breaks and she see this on the news."

"We will go and get to the hospital ourselves. Right Natsu."

"Yeah, I have the keys, I can drive."

Sting comes running over to them. He was not in a happy mood. "All production is shut down for now. Dammit, we were so close, and this happen."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know any info on that. I am going to find out. Cobra was the one that handed the gun to Gray."

"He can't be the one to do all these things. He doesn't haven't in him."

"Lucy, whither it's Cobra or someone, they need to be behind bars. Police have been called. I want all of you to stay safe in numbers."

"This guy hasn't done anything to us. Only to Amber or Gray. Oh Amber, what if he goes after her next. Now that Gray is injured, Laxus!"

"I am phoning her brothers first. Sting, you have to stall the media, Amber can't get wind of this just yet. With the baby and all."

"Yes I heard about it. I will do my best."

Pacing her living room floor, trying to call Laxus, Natsu, Lucy and even Gray's number. No one would pick up their phones. It worried her to think that something else has cause harm to Gray again. "Why isn't anyone picking up." Amber throws her phone on the couch. It's been hours from talking to Laxus. Right now she was trying not to overwhelm herself.

"Don't worry baby, not going to have you come now." Her hand rubs around her big bump, with almost two half have months left. It was still early for any arrival. "Maybe there is something on the news. Why didn't I think of that." Searching for the remote that was underneath her sofa. Lilly had knock it off the coffee table. Aiming for the t.v to turn it on. There was knock on her door. "Who is that?"

The door opens and she hears voices calling out to her. "Amber!"

"Jellal?"

Peeks her head around a corner there were the twins and Lyon. "Why are you all here?"

"We came to visit you?"

Jellal had phone up Lyon to tell him the news and to pass it on his parents. Sliver and Ur, took the next flight out to see there son. Lyon choose to stay back and help delaying the news if they can. "Could have phone first."

"We tried your line was busy."

"Yes, I was trying to phone anyone in Cedar. You see something has happen and no one will tell me anything or pick up. I was about to check to see if there was something on the news."

"That is why we are here, I talked to Laxus not to long ago. We have news to tell you."

"Is he alright, was it Gray that got hurt Jellal?"

"Amber come sit on the couch."

"Lyon, tell me please."

"When you are sitting."

A hand goes on her arm and he guilds her over to the couch to sit down. Her brothers come on each side of her and Lyon sits on the coffee table looking at her. They were able to formulate a plan with Laxus. Jellal made a call to Mest and he had gone back home about a week ago. After finding that Dan had talk to his parents and saw a few friends. Where they all searched there were a leads that had him in town of the time of entering her home. They need to catch Dan and have him spill the beans. It was the only way to get behind a concrete wall for good. When Mest got home that was when he saw the missing report of Rachel. Remember that Dan had a girl by the same name, but never met her. The missing women wasn't of importance right now.

"Sister we have something to tell you."

"What tell me Jellal?"

"Gray got hurt on set."

"Oh no, is he okay." Tears willed up in her eyes. Mystogan takes a hold of her hand. Her emotions will be every were and it was best to hold onto her tightly.

"He is in the hospital recovering, had to get a cast on his leg and fix a dislocated shoulder."

"He's hurt twice?"

"Jump over something and landed wrong. Leg and arm went in different directions."

"Oh dear, but the guns shots?"

"It was the part he was acting out. Trying to dodge bullets."

"I see, didn't they play it out before hand."

"They did, but Gray said he wasn't being careful."

"You talk to him?"

"Laxus did. Natsu and Lucy are visiting him."

"Gray is so on point with his acting, to have him miss up like this is unheard off."

"My brother broke his leg once while skiing."

"I remember the story Lyon. You where a head of him and both of you turn at the same time and Gray could have crashed right into you."

"Will he jump over a snow bank because of me and was laid up for a while. Silly teens we were. This is nothing worried about, he can mange."

"The production it will be halted for a third time. Sting probably isn't liking it. I should give him a call."

"Give who a call Amber." Mystogan would rip the phone out of the wall if she started dialing numbers."

"Sting, it's my responsibility to apologize for Gray's recklessness."

"Leave that to Laxus. You could phone Gray though." Looking down at her lap and playing with a string of her dress that had unravelled. "I think it will cheer him up."

"I don't know Mystogan, I haven't spoken to him in weeks." Both brother's look at Lyon, he was the one that was spending the most time with her.

"Valentines Day, he had order flowers for the whole house and also had a dinner date with her with the web cam."

"Lyon they don't need to know. Gray, I felt was putting pressure on me."

"For what?"

"He wants be together Mystogan, and he needs someone more then me."

The brothers and Lyon have talked about Amber and Gray's relationship quite a bit. They have no problems seeing them together, but it was up to her. Lyon, told them about making her upset one day. About getting together with Gray. They weren't to happy about him making her upset. Lyon was promoting his brother, they have known each other for this long.

"Amber my brother would be suited to you. You know him at his best and at his worse. Same with you. Do not keep holding back."

"Lyon's right, Sister. There is no need to hold back."

"Look Mystogan, Lyon...."

Jellal cuts her off and asked his own question. He has been seeing her struggle, and maybe if she express more of her feelings they can get to the point of why she doesn't want too. "Amber are you scared of him, scared of getting involved."

"A part of me is, yes. I have only been with Dan as my longest relationship, and it turn to crap. I know Gray would never hit me, I am terrified of being with someone. What Dan did to me will always hunt me."

"Maybe it's time to see Dr. Smith."

"No, I have told you I will not go back. I felt she could go as far as she did in her sessions. I have been writing again, to help."

"You been doing your journals."

"Took it up after that night with Gray."

"Jellal and I will support you. You know that right."

Amber lefts up her head to look at her oldest sibling. He walk out on her all those months ago, fearing it will happen again. "As your big brother, I will not turn my head away from you again. At the time, I thought you didn't think this through. Your past has been so complex, that I believe that your judgment was off. Seeing you now." His hand goes on her stomach. "I am looking forward to this bundle of joy.

"Brother!" Wraps her arms around him to give him a big hug. To hear him say that, it mend there broken sibling bond. Amber didn't want to displease her brothers, she wanted to have their support. Even when she felt so lost with Dan, not allowing them to see the hurt, pain. They knew something wrong. Couldn't step in at the time to make things right.

"As a act of brotherly advice, talk to him."

"Jellal?"

"Amber part of you must feel something for him. You may have a protected guard on your heart, that can be dismantled. What you said moments ago, Gray will never hurt you. I say give him a chance."

Frowns at his advice being told what she should be doing. "I....can't."

"Gray does sight his eyes on what he wants and goes after it. Seen it done since we were kids. He is a fighter, strong welled, stubborn. Didn't back down to mom or dad not once. With you Amber, he has done a 180, never would have thought he would settle down. Here we are, and he wants you and this little guy." Pokes her stomach and she slaps his hand away. "I say follow your heart, it will lead you to something amazing."

"Okay enough of this. It's same conversation over and over again. I have thought a lot about this. I am the only one that will either go with Gray or not. I don't want the added pressure of all of you. We got side track here, Gray is the one that is hurting right now. Must be in so much pain from his shoulder and leg."

"Your right, lets go out to eat."

"I can cook something here, Mystogan."

"Uhhh wellll."

"You don't like my cooking."

"That is not yet. Your birthday is coming up, we can do early celebration."

"It's not for until the end of the month."

"Soooo, don't you want to go out and be served by others. Have us pay for it, it will be fun."

"Fine I'll grab my purse. I want steak, potatoes with gravy."

"Craving?"

"No, that is what I want."

Lyon helps her up from the couch and she heads into her bedroom to get ready. The three of them look at each. Glad that it went this way and not have to send her to the E.R. Jellal goes over to the window. Macao was sitting in his car down the street. Him and Gajeel still need to be told what is going on. Gramps has to tell Laxus what they have been doing here. Jellal gut feeling is that today was not the end, that they haven't seen the final climax yet. That worried him, why would he do this to Gray while Amber was here. Why was he after both of them. It was also time to fill in Gray. That this wasn't a stalker they believe to be. This was a dangerous man and his intents are getting stronger. What if he comes after Amber again, Jellal didn't want to think of what he would do. Dan needed to be stopped now.

"Mystogan does Amber still have photos of Dan."

'I think so brother why?"

"The police and Mest only have mug shots of Dan and they aren't a clear picture of what he looks like."

"So?"

"We need a decent picture of him. Give to them out there, the president, Laxus and Gray."

"Wait you want to involve my brother now."

"After today fiasco, yeah he needs to see his face. Be on alert until he is riled in."

"You do know once he finds out he might camp here."

"Good."

Sting was mad, angry as hornet. Cobra was found but he was knocked out. Laxus and Natsu was standing around him. Trying to calm him down. Gray's parents had shown up at the hospital hours ago. For rich people they had their own personal airplane. Gray was out of surgery and talking to everyone. Lucy stayed behind encase Juiva shown up. There was no sign from her for a few days, but when she learns of this. Lucy will step in and kick her out.

"I can't believe this. The target of all this, is on the loose and you get hit over the head."

"Sting, I confronted him. I tried to defend myself until I black out."

"Do have any idea where he went."

"No, I don't. Mostly he was closed book to a certain point."

"What point could that be!"

"I don't know if I should really say. This guy was strange from the begging."

"How so?"

"Laxus, to me he was obsessed. Thinking back on it, he never wanted to make the connection with her. Hide in the shadows, talked weirdly about her."

"Who she?"

"Gray's manger Amber. The day he saw her here, he said that they were ex lovers. Wanted to get back together with her. I encourage him to see her, never did."

"Cobra, I should fire you right here and now. We need answers. Tell us his name." Sting and Laxus waited for him to speak again. To reveal the name of this troublesome person. Cobra puts down the ice pack and very sternly he says the name. "Dan Straight."

"God almighty this can't be. Can you confirm the name again." Jellal told him who the guy was that she was involved with. This can't be the same guy, but the last name Straight wasn't a popular last name.

"His name is Dan, Dan Straight."

"This isn't good, not good at all." Laxus turns around and starts calling Jellal's number. The person behind all this was her ex boyfriend. The events, the production shutdown, it was all his doing.

"Laxus who are you calling?" Sting saw how fast Laxus moved to get his phone out of his pocket. His face was full of hostility, and stern. Who he was making the call out too he did not know. "Laxus!"

Turns to face him for a brief moment and holds up his finger to silence him. The phone was at his ear waiting for him to pick up on the other end. Even before Jellal could say hello, Laxus went right into it. "Jellal no time for chit chat. I found out who the person is. It's Dan, Amber's ex lover." 

Sting stands there listening in to his call. Not believing that a past boyfriend of hers did all this. What was his motive behind it, why would he go after someone he once knew and loved. Sting has to have his own answers. Looked like he has been kept in the dark by the ongoings around him.

"What was that Jellal? You knew?"

"I was in the process of telling your Grandfather to let you know. We wanted minimal people to be aware. Now with Gray hurt and Dan probably on the run. Can't keep this to ourselves. The man power is important here. I have men watching over Amber day and night. She doesn't know about that. We have been doing our own investigation."

"I feel kind of late getting involved with the party here. Why not say anything to us sooner?"

"It's all for Amber. I am being the over protective brother here. It's my job to keep her out of harms way."

"Yes know how you feel about your sister and I would like to be more informed. I could have prevent this disaster from happening today."

"We had to run this course, we barely have anything on him."

"Shit Jellal. What now?"

"Going to phone his parole officer, Gildarts Clive. He works in Cedar, that is where Dan has been all this time. He was let out of prison."

"We all have to arrange a meeting here and fill everyone in."

"I agree with notifying. Lest numbers Laxus."

"I know who to speak too. I'll call you later more about this. Right now I'll head to the hospital to tell Gray."

"Go ahead was planning to do that myself. You are closer, best to do in person."

Sting wanted to be on this meeting as well. The movie will not continue until this guy was captured. The call ends in a few more minutes and Laxus hangs up. "Now you know Sting, this is no random act. I need to get going."

"Gray needs to know. I need to put everything on hold again."

"Wait on that for now. Dan is out there someone where. We think it's all a stalker, he doesn't know that we know it's him."

"What are you saying?"

"Have everyone take a few days off here. They need to rest and now you will be told of Amber's backstory involving Dan. It's not pretty I will say this much and there is a lot to discus. I will sit down with you later and tell you."

"Alright I'll send out a mas email. What of Cobra?"

"Have him be there too, if you want. later." Laxus runs off to the exit. This was getting serious. Sting turns to Cobra the ice pack was back on his head. He did say if anything else happens he was going to fire him on the spot. Now he wasn't to sure.

"Cobra tell me how you hire this guy."

They ate nice meal and were back at her house again, dropping her off. The brothers had to leave to attend to some business. Lyon was going to stay longer, but she told him to go. Amber wonder why Jellal didn't look to happy when he came back from his phone call. Wanted to ask him what the matter was, but he was lost in his own thoughts. Here she was alone in the house with Lilly rubbing up against her leg.

"I guess I should make that phone call. See how he is doing." Lilly follows her into the bedroom and she lays on her bed. Picking up the phone from the bedside table and starts dialing his number. Maybe she should have called the hospital first. Could he be asleep, drugged up or in to much pain to hear from her. There was point in hanging up now. Not when she hears his voice.

"Hello Amber."

"Gray! I heard you were hurt on set. Why did you have to go and break your leg."

"It was a crazy stunt. Wasn't careful enough."

"You must be in pain."

"I am dealing with it. How are you? Don't get stressed."

"I was when no one was answering there phone. I heard the gun shots. Then Laxus hang up me. I was worried."

"You worried?"

"Yes, didn't know what was going on."

"Take it easy. It's a broken leg, be healed in no time." Gray could hear how tense she was over the phone. He wanted to ask her about the other call, but will do so at other time. It was good to hear her now, talking to him. How he has miss this.

"I will tell Sting and Laxus sorry on your behalf."

"I already did that. I bet ya to that." With the pain meds he was taking he wanted to sound more cheery to make her not worry over him. Didn't mind it in the lest, but needs her to be calm. "The room very spacious. Laxus did good and getting me in here."

"Your actor privileges gives you that right. You don't want to be in a room with three other people, can be harsh at times. Believe me I had to deal that."

"I would like my privileges to get me something else though."

"What to do you need?"

"You." Walk right into that one she did. Glad he can't see her blush through the phone. Thinking he might need clothes or the book he was reading. To hear how he said "you" made her heart beat faster.

"Gray...."

"It's true, you how I feel for ya. What I said to you on that video chat."

"I remember."

"Have you given thought about what I said."

"Probably getting very tried, had a long day. Not up to anymore talk, I'll talk to you soon."

"Amber don't run again."

"I call to see if you are alright. I can hear that you are. Bye Gray."

"Hold up, before you go. Tell me one thing."

"What do want to know?"

"Do you miss me?" About to ask her again when there nothing but quiet on her end. This has happen with her before not saying anything. Didn't really like it that much, gave her to much time to think up something.

"Yes, Goodnight dust bunny."

Smiles big as he puts down the phone. That is first, for her to acknowledge in feelings for him. That shard of hope is widening. His smile broke when Laxus comes into the room and what comes out of his mouth next.

"We have real big problem on our hands Gray. Dan cause you to get shot. Everything up to now, was his doing."


	28. Chapter 28

He laid there speechless looking at Laxus and what heard come out of his mouth. There was no way that Dan could have done this. It was his stalker, a fan that has gotten to carried away in his admiration for him. This person not only has gone after him, but his manger too. There was a lot that had to be explain.

"What are you talking about Laxus?"

"The guy that has set your trailer on fire, the air tanks, her getting stabbed and now this. It's was plan and executed by one man, her ex lover Dan."

"Wait wait, he is in jail."

"Not anymore, got release."

"When?"

"Don't know much of when or how or why. I will be talking to Jellal later about this."

"Jellal?"

"He knew of Dan being out of prison."

"For how long did he know?"

"Not to sure, will find that out."

"Let me get my head around this. You are telling me that Dan has been on set the whole time?"

"Yes, He made sure to stay away from Amber and Cobra mention he was obsessed with her from seeing her on the first day." Hits the bed with his fist and moans in pain from the action. Holding on to his right shoulder and looking mad. "Whoa take it easy there Gray."

"Take easy. How can I take it easy when there is craze freak out there terrorizing me and Amber." With the good hand he moves the covers off him and tries to sit up in bed.

"What are you doing? Lie back down."

"Amber I have to get to her. She and the baby are in danger."

"That's taken care of. Jellal has people watching over her. Your brother is with her two."

"That isn't good enough."

"Gray what can you do with a gun shot wound in your leg and shoulder."

"I have this fist that can pound him to the ground."

"I know you want to get out of here and be her knight. Right now you have to stay."

"Why?"

"For one thing Dan. He is out there somewhere and if he thinks that we have catch on to him, he might bolt. Got to have a clear head on this."

Gray puts his head back on the pillow. If he could move now he would and go straight home. Keep Amber close to him not allow no man to get near her. The distance apart was very unsettling. "I have to call her."

"Can't do that either Gray. You know very well how delicate she is. If we tell her now, the baby. Don't want it to arrive now do you."

"Dammit to hell. Why did I have to get shot."

"It's his warp mind Gray. We have no idea what he will achieve next."

Laxus was going to tell him about the meeting he was going to plan out. Let the others know what is going on, fill them in. There was a disturbance out in the hallway. Laxus went over to the door to see what was going on. Then door to the hospital room opens and Juiva comes flying inside. Lucy was hot on her tail.

"Juiva heard what happen to her darling. Are you ok?" She was waiting in the parking lot of his hotel and was going surprise him as he came back. Her phone started buzzing, when she answered it was Zeref telling her what took place hours ago. Had talked to his brother and he let it slip out.

"Juiva I don't want you in this room. Go!"

"I can stay at your side and make your feel better."

"I have a lot to deal with right now, don't want your added baggage."

"Juiva's baggage?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. We are no longer together, get that through your head." Juiva gotten closer to him and started to run her hand on his bare chest. Smiling at him seductively, like she has so many times to get what she wants.

"Juiva's Gray needs much attention. I can make you feel better." Grabbing her hand and pushing it away, he points towards the door. Lucy was behind her ready to drag her out by her hair.

"Come on Juiva, Gray does not want you in here." Her hands goes on to her shoulders to move her away from the bed. Juiva turns around gives her a dirty look. "He wants you to go Juiva. If you're not going to move I'll be more then happy to do it for you."

"Juiva thinks it's none of your business to what goes on here."

"Oh it is my business, you see you are trending on thin ice. Your days of being his lover are gone, there is someone else in his life."

"I see no Amber, Juiva can do what she pleases."

"Not while I am here. Now go." Lucy puts a hand on her arm and starts dragging her out the door. Juiva shakes herself free and slaps Lucy in the face. That made Lucy to get angrier and ready to take her on. "Ok bitch want to have your eyes scratch out."

Before a fight breaks out in the room. Sliver comes in and pulls the two women apart. Laxus holds on to Juiva. "You two settle down, my son does not need this right now. Both of you are being disgraceful. I will ask that you two leave here at once."

As Juiva is getting hauled away by Laxus. Turns her head back at Gray. "Next time my darling. I promise." Could only look away and not say anything to spur something else. Sliver lets Lucy and go and she follows Laxus out.

"Son, can't have drama like this."

"Seams like there is more to come father. Shit has hit the fan."

"What has gotten you so worked up besides that girl."

"Juiva is now a sore thumb. That was the last person I saw before wanting Amber."

"Oh she was your conquest."

"Yeah will now can't stand to look at her and will not leave alone."

"Left a every lasting impression on her."

"I guess, don't really care to know why. There are other important things going on."

"Tell me son?" Laxus comes back into the room, Juiva was usher out of the building by hospital personal and told not to come back. Parks himself on the other side of the bed. Jellal didn't want to many people to know what is going on. Having his parents here, could be hard not tell them.

"Mr Fullbuster, as his acting manger. We can't give out to many details. I assure you when I know more, I will be having a meeting to inform people."

"I gather what the nature of this is, you don't want it blown out of the water."

"Laxus, my father and mother know of Amber's past."

"Glad they know that much, for the rest Gray they can wait."

"How serious is this?"

"Dad, it's serious enough to have me shot." Sliver frowns and looks at his son and Laxus. Whatever they aren't filling him on is not playground news.

"Going to have me on edge now Son."

"I am hanging off the cliff."

The following days had people's head spinning with what they were told. Laxus had brought together who he thought should attend the session to hear what is going on. Gray was out of the hospital but using crutches to get around. It hurt his shoulder to use them, didn't want to be pushed in a wheel chair. Those that were learning of Amber's past was stone cold shock. It made Cobra felt guilty that he hired someone that purposely beat up his lover and do these unspeakable things to her now. He came forward with the news of the stage light. Saying what he told them before was a lie and it's Dan's doing. That day he was there holding onto the rope and making it fall down.

Sting was didn't take the news lightly himself either. To hear that Cobra had covered for him, it put him on the spot. If he had know sooner about what he did, Dan would have been behind bars already. Hearing that Amber was beaten up for four years, he now understands why she was always pushing him away. Fearful of a other hit coming her way. Now that those who know, precautions are in place. The movie couldn't be put on hold again, not if they want it in theatres at the designated date. There was added pressure on Sting to get the move completed. Gray wasn't not thrilled to be going back to work. His mind was at home on Amber. Thinking of Dan showing up and doing God knows what. Sliver attend meeting and allow Ur to stay in the hotel. If she found out the truth, she would go over to Amber's and bring her to their house. With the stress she has been under it wouldn't be the right plan.

So taping of the final chapter were underway and Gray wanted it progress faster then it should be. They had to use his stunt double for the retake of action scene with the fake bullets. There were no problems getting it done. The rest of filming had him using his real life injury to carry out the script. Each passing day felt like he wasn't getting closer to his goal. The next time he heard from Amber was by phone. It was a long day for him and to hear her voice melted away his fatigue.

"You sound tried."

"18 hour day today."

"No wonder, we can cut this call sort so you can rest."

"Don't even think about doing that to me. I have waited to hear from you again. Last time was in the hospital."

"I wanted to make sure you got your rest."

"What I want right now, I can't have."

"Gray...."

"Amber not tonight. Just talk to me, like normal."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Gray was laying in the bed in his trailer, no point in going back to the hotel tonight. At noon tomorrow it was a start of a other long day. His leg was throbbing and his shoulder ache. To be in a cast for a few weeks for the bones to heal from the impact of the gun shot wound.

"Laxus says the filming is going along nicely. I have required some work for you when you get back."

"Don't load my schedule, I want a break when I come back."

"Never been a problem for you before from ending a movie."

"From making this movie, I deserve a break from acting."

"If that is your desire. I'll see what I can do." A other pop kernel goes into her mouth as she looks at the t.v with the volume turn down. A older film of Gray's was on t.v and she wanted to watch it before going to bed. Ending up making some popcorn with extra butter. Then when her phone rang it was Gray at the other end. She had send him a email not to long ago. That is how he knew she was still up. When they first talked he reprimand her for staying up past two in the morning. She told him she was in bed already but the baby was active.

"I wouldn't mind small jobs, nothing that goes on for more then a week."

"That can be done."

"What are you chewing on, I hear the crunch?"

"Popcorn."

"At this time of night Amber."

"Gray it's alright if you read the book it's common for pregnant women to be up."

"It's because of the baby you said."

"Yes the other night it was because of a craving."

"What weird thing did you have?"

"It wasn't strange, I had ice cream. I didn't have any in the house."

"What did you end up having instead."

"Wellllll...." Started doing a nerves laughter and Gray cringed at what she was about to say and he hoped she didn't leave her house at odd hour.

"It was late and I couldn't phone no one sooooo"

"You left your house."

"Hehehe. Went to that 7 11 from before."

"Amber!"

"I was fine, and got more then ice cream."

Hearing him sigh into the phone she didn't want him to worry for her. But not letting him know that she didn't mind the concern. That once she paid for the food she went right back home. Didn't mention she thought she was being follow though.

"When I get home. I am going to stock your freezer."

"Gray, don't have to go that far."

"I think I do, don't want you out of the house after midnight."

"You know there are other women out there who are single like me who do the same thing."

"Aren't going to be single for long." Her heart quickens a little at what he said. To think this man who has dated or fooled around with so many women, wants her. Her heart and mind were fighting with one other. The past is getting in her way.

"It is getting late and I have a doctors appointment in afternoon."

"A other ultrasound?"

"No, checking to see how little one is doing."

"Wish I was I was there."

"There are a few of them left when you get back."

"I wanted to be there through it all, all of it Amber."

"If what happen to me didn't occur you would be."

Gray wanted to throw his book across his trailer, if Dan didn't stab her that night. She would be here maybe laying beside him now. He having his hands on her stomach feeling his child. When they do get him, he wants first crack at him. Dan never return to work, and there was no sign of him at his apartment. Stuff was still there, but no Dan. The search for him is being left up to Mest and Gildarts. Where ever he is, he is no longer in Cedar they believe. Mest went back to his contact at the bar and no new fake I.D was issued. If he got a other one somebody else in town did it for him.

"Amber I hate missing all this. I really do. There is so much I could be doing there instead acting."

"I don't know what I can say Gray. All I tell you is we are fine."

"I hear that from you, but I need to see it with my own eyes. The production can't be hurried up as much as I want it too. Then I can come home, see you."

"Don't let it rush Gray or there will be retakes and retakes. I am giving you updates."

"I thank you for them, it's hard that is all."

"Do well on your work and once the fruits of your labour are done. Be home before you know it."

"I know, sorry for my rant."

"It's ok, Lilly is meowing at me now. I got to go"

"Alright take it easy and no more late nights."

"They can't be helped."

"Goodnight Amber I miss you."

"Night dust bunny."

The phone goes back on the receiver and she doesn't let go of it yet. "He sounded frustrated. I hope he is not doing a poor job to rush the movie along. I'll call Laxus in the morning to check." Lilly jumps up on the couch and meows. "I know it's time for bed for me and you." Picking up him with her hand and cradling Lilly next to her. She whispers into the cat's ear. "I miss him Lilly and I know I shouldn't be." The cat knew she was dealing with her feelings for him and making a submission, prove that when they see each other again sparks are going to fly. Carries him into the bedroom and allows him on the bed first. It doesn't take long for her to curl up with a pillow and go to sleep.

As he got up from his bed to get a drink from his fridge. Having the door open and pausing to look inside. A drink wasn't what he wanted, it was Amber. To have her in his arms, kissing her, feeling the baby. How much longer will he have to wait to get back. Grabs a carton of milk opens it up and take a big drink from it. "Tomorrow she will see Wendy, if only I could teleport." The milk goes back into the fridge and he goes and lies on his bed. "Soon so very soon Amber."

Cedar was dawning a new day when the bluenette opens her eyes and turns on her side. The man laying next to her had quit his job over some differences with his boss. Asked her if he could stay with her for a few days. Juiva didn't mind it, she will be going back to Magnolia. Zeref had called her and heard about what happen in the hospital room. It shown her lack of respect and to leave Gray alone. She didn't want to hear it. It was him that told her of the incident on set, so he was partly to blame for it.

With her fingers she traces on his chest to wake him up. They had a blissful time of having sex in her hotel room. They did it once one the couch, kitchen counter and made their way to the bedroom. Dan could tell this women was a sex maniac. If she didn't get what she wanted, she used her body to get it. Saw through her act, and went along with it for now.

"Juiva, I like sex as much as the next guy, but it's really early in the morning. ALLOW me to sleep."

"That isn't want your body wants, this here is standing up wanting more." Touching the tip of penis and putting her fingers around his shaft. Ready to get him more into the mood. But he grabs her by the wrist and squeeze hard.

"I said NO!"

Wrenching her hand away and rubbing it with the other one she glares at him for his act. "Don't touch me like that or I'll kick you out of here."

"Then you will have no help from me with Gray.

"You told me after I was off with Zeref, to go to the hospital as well. I went, who have thought I would be dragged out his room. It looked liked his Dad was there too, I got to say he gets his looks from him. I would not mind going after the father."

"Oh please, I do not want to hear that. Gross, stuff like that, can keep your mouth shut."

"Dan, when am I going to help you with your girl."

"I said later, not until we are back on Mangolia. That is where she lives, can't do anything from here."

"Of course you can, there is flowers that can be delivered with a note. It doesn't have to be flowers, it can be chocolates, jewellery. Anything you know she likes can be brought to her front door." Dan had never thought of the possibility of hand delivering something to scare the wits about her. Plus, she has no clue that he is out of prison. Could make it look like he send it from prison. There was a calendar in her room. Her birthday was coming up, maybe he could ruin it.

He did have pictures of her cat, that ended up suffering a horrible fate. Was going to use them against her when made he contact with her. See that sadness in her eyes, make her regret putting him behind bars. Killing the cat was easy to wipe his hands cleans from it. Never liked those animals. Amber would beg at times to have one in the house. Ended up hitting her for her pleas.

"I think I have the prefect thing to send her."

"Great! What is it?"

"No, can't say. Don't want to it's going to be mine little secret."

"I give you the idea, can't I have something in return."

"You want something?"

"Uh huh."

"Like what?" Dan looks over her naked body as the covers are pulled back. Her breasts had marks from him sucking on them and there were scratches on her back. There final around was a little harsher, but she loved it. With his hand he grabs at her breasts and plays at a nipple. Pinching it with his fingers and giving it a little twist. She lies on her back and spread her legs out.

"Are you hunger for breakfast?"

"I guess I am having cream with my coffee."

After he plays with her, he will then make arrangements to send his very special gift. If only he was there that day when she opens it up. It will not be to hard to get her new address. Yes he found out she moved after the holidays. It will be easier to find her when he goes back.

"Laxus I talk to him early this morning, he sounded pretty down. Is everything going alright. Is he screwing up his lines, doing more retakes."

"He is fine Amber, it's the last bit of the movie so everyone wants it finished. I think he wants it done sooner then most of us here." Gray was sitting in his actors chair reading over his script for the next part and having his leg up on a other chair. There was a ban from any one mentioning anything to the media. If someone tells they would be immediately fired. Even those that have work with Sting for a very long time. Cobra is on his third chance, he wasn't going to blow it.

"Why? He has never acted this way before. Always enjoys the process from beginning to end."

"I am not to sure, you would have to ask him that. I can't read his mind?" There was no reason to tell her the truth. Laxus knows why he is stress out. Gray is stuck for the moment to complete the movie. When the last lines are said, he will be already packed and ready to go home.

"But you are my eyes Laxus, you see him. Are you not with him now."

"Amber, he is being his usual self."

"Oh, so he is talking to other women?"

"No not that usual self. He hasn't done that at all. Even the women who here are single have tried to get notice, nothing."

"Really? In the past, if someone bats their eyes lashes at him. He right there scooping them up."

"I am seeing a whole new Gray. He has changed."

"Besides all that, he is alright?"

"Amber, Gray is a good guy. Trust in him a little."

Rubs her forehead at a other person telling her to be with him. It must end, have heard it from so many people. It was giving her headache all the time now.

"Don't you start Laxus. I know how he feels about me. If he was talking to a other women, then it will be okay. I can still be his manger, no change in our status."

"Want to see you happy that is all."

"I am going to be blissfully happy with my baby. That is all I every want to love someone so much and have those feelings return."

"Gray can not do all that?" The script gets turns upside in his chair, he stood up when he heard his name being spoken by Laxus he was positive that the person that was on end of his phone call was Amber. With his crutches he walks on over to his temp manger. His back was to him, but he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I don't want or need to take that chance. Why put myself out there, when he can have any women he wants. My life has thorns, that will damage his good reputation."

"You think if he gets involved in your life his will be wrecked."

"His face is everywhere Laxus on magazine, movie posters, newspapers. He has built a good career in acting. Why have it tarnish, by what has happen to me." Hearing her voice through the phone Gray didn't see it as that. Sees only her in his life, he didn't care what the world thought of him.

"I don't think he is the type of guy who takes things so seriously. He wants you for you, not your past Amber. If you give him a chance, fall in love."

"Laxus, I have given you dating advice with Freed. Don't say what I have told you back to me."

"You should follow your own words."

"I will not fall in love Laxus. I am not repeating myself anymore. I got go. Lyon is picking me up for my doctors appointment."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, they are doing stress testing. Didn't want to tell Gray about it or he would tell me to stop working. This is normal, nothing to worry over." Gray taps his shoulder after hearing that. Laxus turns around and sees Gray holding out for him to give him his phone. The cell gets handed over to him and puts it up to his ear.

"Stress testing?"

"Gray!"

"I heard."

"More like eavesdrop on the call."

"Have you been lying to me."

"No, I don't want you to worry and like I said, it's normal."

"Should have told me anyways."

"Sorry, I got go. Lyon just came in the door."

"Amber you tell me how it goes."

"I will. You didn't hear everything did you?" It was his turn to fib to her. Not wanting to get her upset right before her appointment. If she doesn't tell him the truth later, he will find out from his brother.

"I heard that last part, nothing before it."

"Ok then. bye."

"bye."

The cell is handed over back to it's owner and Gray looks at Laxus. "She still has doubts?"

"A few I believe. Can't fault her for them Gray. Her life was different a few months ago. Then here you are being gallant on your white steed. I think your princess needs time."

"I don't think it's time Laxus. I think she needs to see me in a real time act. Not by phone calls, or web cam. But face to face experiences. To feel the pull, the attraction I have for her. That can't take place soon enough."

"We do not have to much longer here Gray. You will be knocking on her door real quick."

Searching for a tissue in her purse as Lyon was driving down the highway to Wendy's office. Her emotions were everywhere. One minute she was happy the next she was crying. "What is wrong?"

"It's everyone trying to push me with Gray. It's getting rather to much. People are excepting an outcome to which I don't know myself yet."

"Oh Amber take easy. Sorry we have all been doing that to you. We want to see you happy."

"Laxus has said it too, and Lucy, Erza, my brothers, even Natsu. It's my choice, is it not."

"Take your mind off it for now. I will not talk about it anymore. I'll pass that along to your brothers."

"You will."

"Yeah, I will. Dry those tears or the stress testing will go wrong."

"Do not want to be put on bed rest for my birthday."

"Few more days."

"Thanks Lyon."

"After this, I'll treat you." She smiles at him as he turns back to look at the road. When the appointments are finished, Lyon will usually take her out to eat or get her something that she is not allow to have. Wendy gave him a list of do or don't. She did tell him if she does goes to have any items on the list to do small portions. Fast food was on that list of don't. "I know she has cut you off on things you love to eat. What about a burger at this restaurant?"

"With extra cheese?"

"No!" Crosses her arms over her belly and looks out the window. Lyon has gotten use to her pouts as of late when she doesn't get her own way. Will have lots to tell Gray when he gets back. Her mood swings are one of them to watch out for. His hand goes on her stomach and she puts a hand over top of his. "Extra fries."

"Alright."

"Want to make sure my niece or nephew are eating healthy."

"With your food guidelines, you are strict."

"Following doctors orders."

"The women you who is going to have your child will be closely monitor."

"My future wife and child will have me glued to them. Don't want to miss out on anything."

Her expressions changes again and Lyon wasn't to sure what he said. Fresh tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them away with the tissue. "What now?"

"Gray is missing out."

"Amber do not dwell on this please. We are almost to Doctors."

"What he said is true Lyon, if I didn't get stab with that knife then He would be here through it all. It's not fair to him."

"Do not blame yourself for that. That creep is responsible for it."

"I should have defended myself Lyon."

"How could you, would you want to put your self in harms way? With you being pregnant it might not of been a smart choice. The end result would be worse then a stab wound and bed rest."

"I know that Lyon, but given the fact that Rouge got hurt as well and I stood there powerless. Like all the times before not able to left my head up and say no. From that first hit, I should have walked out then. Thought I could change Dan, he was nice in the begging. Made me laugh, did sweet things. Then it all stopped."

"I am sorry you went through all that. You know if I had meet you a tad sooner and saw what you were hiding from others. I would have gotten you out of the hell hole. Gray would do the same if he were me."

"Both of you are brothers, so you do think alike."

"Yeah we do even with the people we are involved in, if only it was me."

"What?"

"Nothing, rambling on." Looking at him with curiosity, wondering what he meant by that. Did Lyon want to be the father, to have his child. Remembering back to what Gray said, that he wanted to be on the list of potential sperm donors. Sensing that wasn't the case it was something more and the way he said with sorrowful voice "if only it was me."

Removes his hand from her stomach so he can turn the car into the doctors office parking lot. Finds a spot right close to the front door. Shuts of the engine and he sees her looking at him. Moves in his seat to look at her better and Amber reaches for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lyon wither it was you or someone else, I would still be in the position as I am in now. The thought that any man would want me, I can't perceive it. It boggles my mind at times, that I allow to stay with Dan for as long as I did. I came out of that twisted to the concept that no man will be able to touch me, love me enough to break down or I should say set me free from the chains that still bind me to him."

"There are people that are willing to go that far for you Amber. I may not be the one to hedge those chains, but you and me both know who can. He is determined enough to do it." A small hand presses against his cheek and he puts his hand on her arm. Smiling into his eyes and nodding her head. "As his brother, I know he can and will."

"It comes down to me Lyon if I can open my life to him."

"Then start with a little crack, he can rip the rest away."

Getting out of the shower and drying himself off with one of the hotel towels. Thinks of his next course of action. The police or at lest Mest will be looking for him. Can't very well go back to being a handy man on set after the stunt he pulled. He was the one handling the prop gun and hand it over to Cobra to use. Staying in her hotel until he believed things where settle down wasn't going to work. Juiva was planning on going back to Magnolia soon after her acting jobs were done. It wasn't wise to hang around with her, she might let it spill of him being with her. No one has seen them together. Not taking the chance of getting caught.

"I have to leave and quick. No telling what can of man hunt Mest has going. Now there is the missing report on Rachel. Need to get out of Clover."

"Dan are you done in the bathroom?"

"Hold on a second. I am almost done." The clothes where on the bathroom counter and starts getting dressed. They have spent half of the day in bed. This women can't get enough, at one point he was going to hit her. The thought surpassed him, he needs her in Mangolia. As the star she is and having a black eye would arouse suspicion.

When he was done he opens the door and there she was standing right outside of it. In the hotel bath robe waiting for her turn to use the shower. "It's all yours." Steps around her to heads for his jacket on hook by the wall.

"You are leaving?"

"You told me to send her something. I still need to go out and do that. Spent way to much time with your body."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Your body is impressive Juiva. My women, can do other things I like."

"Tell me I'll do them."

"Maybe a other time. I'll be back later to get my things."

"I told you can stay here?"

"I know that, I have a buddy back at home I am thinking of calling up. Need arrange transportation to get me home."

"I can book you a flight with me when I go."

"Nah can't wait for your jobs to be over."

A few steps she stands right beside him and puts her hands on his chest. Then she reaches up and put them behind his neck. "These benefits we are offering for each other, I have been enjoying them immensely. Not having to wait for a boyfriend to get off work and waiting in his bed."

"Why not pay him a visit then Juiva. He can't get far in crutches."

"That blonde bitch is always there."

"She can not be with him all the time. Think logically, there are certain times he is alone. Strike then and claim your prize."

"I am not allow on set anymore, and his hotel will not let me enter. I have wait until we are home."

"I am sure you can be sneaky enough to past those road blocks. I am heading out now." Juiva lets him go and he puts his hand on the door knob. There was nothing else she was doing today until tomorrow. Right now she wanted more fun, she wanted more sex.

"Dan that item can be sent tomorrow." A hand goes to his arm and he looks down at, not liking to be stop. "What is one extra day? The post office is not going anywhere." Undoing the belt of her robe she open it up for him to gaze at her.

"Juiva, you can't make me sure come to your will."

"I think I can." Takes a hold of his hand and guilds it to the place she loves to be taken to the edge. Spreads her legs apart and lets his palm rest there as she looks at his eyes and licks her lips. "Lets see how long you can hold it there for. I'll give you a min, if you don't do anything I will let you go. If you put a fingers in me, you have to do me right on that table."

This women is sassy and the feel of her lips on his palm was making his lower half start to burn with pleasure. If he can hold out, he can win. But she starts to move her hips against his hand. Hears the moans from her lips. Closed her eyes as she starts to count for a min. "1 2 3 4...." Seeing what she is doing and knowing she is starting to get wet.

"Crap women." Two fingers goes into her and she snaps her eyes open. The number halted at 25. Walking backwards to the table as she watches him take off his jacket and unzips his pants. "Want it in the back or front?"

"No eat first."

"Then open wide." What he was planning on doing got thrown out the window. The rest of the day is wasted on doing her. "Tomorrow Juiva, it's a no sex day."

"We will see."


	29. Chapter 29

Kicking himself that is what he wanted to do at this moment. Last day of filming is finally here, and he should be happy. Right now he throws his crutches on the floor and sat down in his chair. With a huff crosses his arms and looks beyond the set. What got him this way and having most people avoid him. Well a week ago was Amber's birthday and he missed it. Ended up delivering her something through Lyon. It was a heart shape necklace with the baby's birthstone inside of it. Gray wanted to see the look on her face when she went to open it up. Lyon gets to see that and here he is at work. Amber sent him a text saying it was lovely but he didn't have to go that far. He was trying to win her heart and being miles away did not work.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Go away Lucy, not in the mood."

"I can tell that."

"How can we work with you when you are in nasty mood."

"I have my reasons."

"Gray it's the last day until we are back here again. Be more jubilant."

"Lucy leave me alone."

"If Amber was here, she would give you one of her speeches. I have never seen you act like this."

"As I have said, I have my reasons."

"Tell them to me. It might help."

"I am here, she is there. Lyon does all things that I should be doing. I missing out on seeing my child grow. Then I also missed her birthday. Wanted to sweep her up in my arms. Then how can I, when I these things." Kicks at the crutches on the floor and Lucy get the picture for his behaviour.

"I can phone her up for you. Tell her how unruly you are."

"No, then she will call Laxus."

"Have you talked to her?"

"By text, been to busy here."

"Gray I see how much want to be with her. The turtle wins the race."

"Turtle?"

"Rabbit and Turtle. The rabbit runs almost close the finished line but looses because of taking a nap. The turtle doesn't falter, he goes straight for the goal. When the rabbit wakes up it was to late. I am not say you are that turtle, but don't rush thing Gray. I know you are in hurry to get home. Your prize is there. What will a few hours hurt."

"I understand Lucy with what you are trying to say. I have to rush back. Dan is out there setting up his next plan. I need to be by her."

"You be, but first take it easy. We want to do our jobs with out a sour grape."

Taking a deep sigh and leading his head back in the chair. The movie depended on him to act well, not with this attitude. If Amber were here she will give him a ear full. Remembering all the times she had given him a talking too. Having her hands on her hips or waving her finger at him. Thinking back, she looked cute. Didn't have to yell at him, he listen and carried on.

Call was shout out to the actors that in five minutes they were starting. Gray gets up and Lucy hands over his crutches. "If you didn't get her anything for her birthday I have suggestion."

"What is that?"

"A kitten. I think she is getting to attach to my cat."

"I already gotten her something."

"Yeah but giving a women a surprise gift out of the blue puts smile on there face."

"A kitten you say?"

"Uh huh. Watch her face light up Gray." Leaving him to go over to the make up chair had him pondering over it. Knowing how much she loved Happy and hearing her talk of Lilly. Getting a kitten wasn't a bad idea. Maybe she will end up giving him a kiss.

"Everyone back to your places. This make some clean clips and few retakes. I know all of us want to be home with our loved ones. I want to say you all have done awesome job. Can't wait to work with you all again in the next one."

Sting was ready himself to call cut on the final day. These months have been something else for him. In all of his years as a director did he ever come across someone who ended up on his set to cause mayhem. Having one of his top stars getting hurt along the way. Talking to the police and filling a report. He was one of the many that wanted this guy behind bars and for good.

"Gray and Natsu are you ready?"

"Lets get this over with Sting and call it."

"I am with Gray on this Sting. I am ready to put this one in the bag." Pump up his fist up and ready to take on the scene. He was excited to be finished with his first ever action move. Looking forward to what his career will take him.

"Ok. Scene 106 take one. Go!"

With her many suite cases being plied into Zeref car. He was there to take her home. The flight dragged on and to be on airplane for five hours. Not having anything to show for it. This Cedar thing was a rip off. When this first started, she was seeing Gray, having fun and being the one women close to him. Someone else stolen her spot light, it mad her very unhappy. Even the last time of seeing Gray. Went to his hotel room, hoping to seduce him to bed. She received a unwelcome greeting. Being pushed out of the hotel room by his roommate as Gray was hollering at her. They were not even in the room, she had done her trick of picking the lock and entering. The only thing she was wearing was long trench coat with nothing underneath.

When he came back from work and seeing her in his room. Laying on his bed, it had him reaching for the phone and calling down to the hotel lobby of intruder. Unable to talk to him, the next thing she knows she is being hauled out of the room. Then having the door slammed in her face. The hotel manger told her once before she was not welcome there anymore or for future use. He was ready to call the cops on her. Putting on her alternate behaviour she convince otherwise.

Going back to her own hotel room and having Dan have sex with her. Gave her a release she needed. The next day, Dan left with her address for seeing each other back in Magnolia. Did not asked how he was getting back home. Did not care at the moment. "Juiva is tired Zeref can we go."

"Juiva you did not exceed you exceptions while being over there. I got so many complaints I had to apologize on your behave."

"If people can't work with Juiva it's their own fault."

"They are the ones paying you to do the correct job. Now that your back home, you will make up for that. Starting tomorrow it is going to be a long day for you. Rest well when you get home."

"Can Juvia have work with Gray?"

"Laxus phone me up the other day so did Amber. The answer is no. I told you not to go to far, but did not listen. Give up on him Juiva, he is no longer is interested in you."

"Gray wants Juiva, I know he does. Needs to realize that and not look at his manger."

Shaking his head. Zeref has warn her many times not to get so obsessive over a man. Has tried many times and failed to make her see the truth. Gray is in love with Amber. Can clearly seen it that night at the New Years eve party. "You are here and he is in Cedar, best to look ahead and stay focus on your work. There are other guys out there Juiva."

"I don't want other guys. Juiva will get him."

"Whatever, get in the car."

The fake passport was in his hands as walks over to his car. It took awhile to find someone else to do. It took travelling to Cover Town to get it done. That is where he is at right now. "With this gem I can get back home. No Mest will be the wiser to know where I am. He will have better luck finding loose change in his couch." Dan was so confidant that his plan will work and Amber will be appearing in front of him again soon. "Soon it's going to be soon. I hope she liked my gift."

Getting the pictures developed was difficult, the person that help him wasn't to sure why he wanted them done if the cat was so battered up. Lied to him saying that someone in their neighbour hood was harming animals and needed proof for the police. People were so gullible to believe anything. It matter not to him, when he place the pictures in the envelope and sent it off. Amber would have to deal with it.

"Now to get a ticket for home. Be away from this place forever. Good riddance to Cedar, it was nice not knowing you."

Driving down the highway to low grade hotel. Dan couldn't go back to Cedar, if he did he would be caught by police. There was the missing body of Rachel and her car. No news on that front was good. If someone came across it, the man hunt will be nation wide. "I need to find a place to stay back at home. Can't go to my parents they would turn me in. On of my old buddies might have to help me."

Dan was thinking hard on what he was going to do and a other person was thinking on where he is at. Searching for a needle in hay stack, but the search shouldn't be so hard. There were few places where he could be. "Dam you Dan. Where the hell are ya. There is nothing in Mangolia about ya and every place here in Cedar has turn up with nothing. What rock have you crawled under." Mest had papers all over his desk about the allusive ex con. There was a list of names of his friends. Crossed off the ones that saw him back home and was still phoning down the list. Warn them if he makes contact to get a hold of him.

Mest had called Jellal with a update, the brother wasn't please to hear of no good news. Like Mest, Gildarts was in the same predicament. Until Dan does something else, there will be no beep on there radar. Letting go of the papers in hands and sitting in his chair. Looking at everything was giving him a headache. A break can't happen, even if he was desperate for one. "Dan make a mistake one mistake and we have ya."

Grabbing his coffee cup and heading over to the coffee maker. A jolt of caffeine is what is in order. It may not help with the pounding in his head, but it will keep him awake until past midnight. The other cases he had was given to a other parole officer for now. This had his full attention and to end fast.

"Dan Dan, you are jack ass. I am coming for ya. Where ever you are, you will be hunted."

Filliping the calendar to April, it was already the 4th of the month. Week and half ago was her birthday and she had a fun time with her brothers. Ur and Sliver came over for a while and Lyon stop by later with his gift and the one from his brother. The box was on her dresser but the necklace was round her neck. It was a lovely gift, but Gray didn't have to get her anything. A birthday greeting was good enough. The motivation of his feelings is what took him to buy the gift and have Lyon give it to her. Lyon wasn't there when she open it up. Did so in private, didn't want to hear a other word of being with him.

"I guess I should eat." A blanket was wrap around her as she makes her way into her kitchen. All day she was on the couch. Now it was getting to be late evening. Wendy told her to take it easy, it's not fun to have a cold while being pregnant. Even when she sneezes makes her have a weak bladder, didn't help with the baby sitting on it most of the time.

"Soup, is good." A pot goes on stove with water. The chicken soup in a can was on the counter. "I need light." Turning on the switch by the near by wall, had it flicker, hearing a crack and light burn out. "Great. I can't cook with out now light. With the living room lights on it does not help me." Coughing she goes down to her laundry room to grab a box of lights. When she goes back into the kitchen she looks up at the ceiling "It shouldn't be hard, I think I can reach." One of her chair tables gets pushed over to the stove. With her big stomach somehow she manged to get up on it. There was a step ladder she could have used but it was heaver then the chair. Being sick made her have no strength in her arms.

Reaching up she is able to unscrew the light bulb and put it on the counter by the chicken soup. Opening up the box of new light bulbs and was ready to put it in when she hears her front ding. "Great who is that?" At that moment she hears the front door unlock and someone comes in.

"Amber!"

"Lyon! Why are you here? You told me you were going to busy all day today."

"I am finished for the day. I have a surprise. Where are you? You don't sound to good."

"I am in the kitchen a light went out above the stove." Starts coughing from talking to much. Holds on to the chair before it wobbles. "I have cold and I wanted some soup made."

"I can fix the light and feed you."

"I am already on the chair ready to put in a new light." A thump thump goes past Lyon as he watches the surprise go past him. Follows him into the kitchen and sees her on the chair reaching up.

"What have I told you about being on chairs. Get down now!" Amber was startled at the said voice and drops the light bulb. It smashes on the floor as she looks at the second person next to Lyon.

"Gray!"

"Lyon help her, I can't."

"Yes brother."

Lyon stands behind her as he holds onto the chair and helps her to get down. Then he takes a new light and gets on the chair himself to put it in. Amber steps away from him and goes over to her table. Gray was watching her like a hawk, lost his crutches by the door when he heard her being up on there. Looking at her, and seeing how much she has changed in the last few months.

Amber couldn't face him, she didn't know he was back. Laxus never told her when they were returning. Said, that they had a few more days to do. I guess he lied for him to shock her like this. "Amber come here."

"I am fine here, don't want you to get sick Gray. You two shouldn't stay long." His cast hits her kitchen floor and he walks slowly over to her. Stands right in front of her with out her looking at him. What he has dream about and missed so much. Came true when he places his hands on her stomach. Turns her head to view his hands on her, but still can't look into his eyes. To see how intense they were.

"Is the baby awake?"

"Yes, very active today."

On instinct a hand of her goes over top of his like many times before. Moves it to where the stronger kick is. Believing it is a foot not a hand. "You are beautiful Amber." Trying not to blush as a tomato and lets go of his hand. They stand there having him feel for a couple minutes before Lyon speaks.

"Amber want me to cook your soup?"

"I can do it Lyon, thanks anyways."

"My brother was my keeper during the time I was away. Now that I am back, I'll be resuming my duties. Not going to miss any more time."

"I am off the clock now, will be sending you my bill later Gray. Remember what I have said."

"I have stored it all in my memory. I don't think I'll have a problem."

"Wait until it happens and you will be second guessing yourself." Amber wasn't to sure what the brothers was talking about, but she had a feeling it was of her. Was going to ask when Gray takes her by the hand and walks her over to the couch. The blanket she was using to wrap her self in was drape over a table chair. That is where she put it before standing on the chair. Lyon grabs it and throws it at Gray where he catches it with his other hand. Then he fluffs up the pillow she was using and motions her to sit down. 

"You know I have been doing things on my own with out any help. I am sick, but capable of cooking some soup."

"Don't be stubborn, sit down, put your feet up. Can't be up moving anyways after what I heard."

Coughing into a tissue and she looks at Lyon, thinking on what news he had to share with him. In all possibility it had to do with her last check up. Made lots of progress in not having to be on bed rest. Wendy wasn't happy with the last stress text and told her no to work and other things.

"Lyon you didn't tell him did you?"

"Sorry, he wanted to know. Can't very well fib."

"If for one is glad to know that you are no longer working. I was going to tell you anyways to stop."

Rolling her eyes at the two men who have consistently made choices for her that she could do it herself. Crossing her arms and giving them now a cold stare that could freeze their feet to the floor. "I do not appreciate being told what to do. Have lived this long on my own with out someone badgering me."

"Wow, we aren't doing that at all Amber. It's in your best interest for the baby and yourself. I wanted to be kept informed of everything while I was away."

"I was telling you through the web cam, call and messages."

"Yes I know you did but I wanted to be sure that nothing was left out."

"So what you didn't believe my words." Taping her fingers on her arm as the cold stare continue and Gray wasn't to sure what to do. How did she get into this mood so quickly. One minute she was being her normal self and now this.

"Do you see it little brother. What foretold you earlier"

"I think I do, Lyon. Is there a way to fix this."

"What are you two on about now?"

"Nothing nothing at all. A observation that Lyon has seen of you that is all."

"Oh really and what is that?"

"Ahhh ummm.....I know." Snapping his fingers he stomps away from the couch and Amber turns on the t.v not caring at the moment of what he is doing or not. The cold was making her miserable, hungry and wanting to have a nap. Not having the rest she is require due to the baby moving a lot. Being woken up at night by the kicks, she didn't mind it so much. With having a cold it put a slight damper on it. Flipping through the channels seeing what is on t.v and not hearing anything on what is going on behind her.

"This has to work Lyon."

"One way to find out. Hope those two will get along.

"I am sure she will. The way she was with Happy and now Lilly." The cat heard his name and came prancing on over to the front entrance where he stops and starts to stiffing the air. There was a new scent he did not know before. Walking with causation over to the crate and peeking inside to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him. Hissing at the intruder ready to take them on for stepping in on his turf.

"Now now Lilly. It's alright. I am you two will be friends. Got to know each other is all." Lyon picks him up before he starts to swat at the cage door. Starts rubbing behind his ear to tame the little black beast down.

"Here goes nothing." Opening up the crate and reaching in to grab the creature that Lilly still wasn't to keen on. Lifting the animal out and putting it into his arms. "You show her your good side and switch that mood of hers. I need to be on that better side of hers."

Still leaving the crutches where they had fallen. Gray walks back to the living room. This is where he hoped her eyes will light up. When he came back from Cedar he wanted to come straight here, but at the time it was to late at night and there were a few delays. This morning he had word with her brother Jellal and also meet Gildarts. Needed to know if anything new has happen or if they found Dan yet. No news was good news until he shows up.

What got him really mad was the picture of the said person. The mug shot was in his hands and he wanted to rip it up into pieces. The thought that Dan was on his set and didn't even realize it. Then there was no way he could have known what his appearance looked like until seeing it with his own eyes. Gray was also told of Gajeel and Macao taking turns watching her from a distance in their car. Lyon pointed out which vehicle that Macao was using when the drove past him.

There wasn't anything good on t.v to dull her into dream land. It with the remote in her hand and still flicking through the channels when something white comes into her vision. A small meow could be heard from the small fur ball in his hand.

"Ohhh my." Putting down the controller and taking hold of the kitten into her hands. Laying the little thing her chest and petting it. "Gray?" Not looking up at him and keeping her eyes on the feline.

"I know you where thinking of getting a other cat after Lilly was gone. I wanted to give you a other gift. So I went to spca and found some kittens. This little girl came up to me among the other 7." Tears start falling down her face as she starts crying. Quickly turning to his brother and he held up his hands.

"Her personality transfix quiet fast."

"I wanted her happy not balling."

"Give it a few seconds." The mood swings his brother was telling him about was nothing he has seen her do. There were little signs of it before he left, but it went up a few notches. Maybe higher the hormones levels the greater her mood increases.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she gives a kitten a kiss on the forehead. "She is adorable. What is her name?"

"One for you to pick out." Lilly jumps up on the couch by the end of her feet and was unsure of what is going on. Is he going to be replace by his white thing and he be taken back to blonde that pays a little attention to him.

"Names? What to call you?" Having her think for a bit had the room still. The volume from the t.v and her clock on the wall making all the noise. There was a book by her bedside table she started to eye through for baby names. Few names pop out at her, but nothing was set in stone.

"Hmmmm name, something that will suit you well."

"Do not have to give her one now."

"Can't very well call her cat come here, can I." Gray moves her legs over and sits down beside them on the couch. Begins to scratch underneath Lilly neck as he seen the cat not liking this situation.

"Could call her whitie Amber."

"Oh no Lyon. That is horrible. It would be like calling her spot if she had a black mark on her back. Not going to give her a unique name either."

"What is wrong with spot. I had a hamster when I was little that was called that."

"Why did you call it that way?"

"Well because he had strange.......markings."

"See not original. Ok, it shouldn't be hard. I name Happy." The kitten looks up at her and gives her a little squeak. "I think it's waiting for me to name her."

"Don't let her wait any longer."

"Shhh Gray. Let me think." Her mood changes once more with that tone in her voice. The end of her pregnancy is going be such a joyful experience. Lyon pats him on the back and was glad to hand over the reigns.

"Fine no more speaking."

"Hush."  
"Kate, Karen, Cathy, Carol, Carla." Kitten perks up her ears at the last name said and she meows. "Carla?"

  
"Meow." Giving her voice a louder stance for this human to understand her speech and was agreeable to the name. "Meow"

"I thinks she wants Carla?"

"You are right. She can understood you."

"I she did. I am so happy." Amber lefts her up and gives her kiss on a nose and a little paw touches her cheek. "Look at her, so cute." Her behaviour did a other 180 and she was glee full of the new family member she was holding. Lyon leans down to his ear and whispers.

"Good luck Gray. This is only the start for you."

"What did do you do?"

"Given her things she couldn't have."

"You did what?"

"Wendy approve don't worry."

Lilly didn't want his attention to be taken away by this small cat. Inching his way over to his substitute owner and nuzzles his head into her stomach. "Lilly, I haven't forgotten about you." Picking him up in her other hand she lays him down beside Carla. "You two must get along until Lilly goes back to Lucy. I want no fighting you hear me." The two cats look at each other and with out meowing they both knew there will be a talk later. "Lilly you show Carla around." Placing them on the floor. Lilly runs off first with the kitten trailing behind him.

"Thanks Gray for giving her to me."

"Your welcome." Reaching for her hand he holds onto it and stares into her eyes. There is one thing he wanted to do, but having his brother here stop him to actting on it. "I'll get the soup going."

"I like I said I can do it."

"Out of the question. Bed rest."

"Then I will go get my mail. The post man should have come already." Ready to sit up and move from the couch had Gray staying where he was and shaking his head at her. Standing up and fixing her blanket and looking down at her.

"You stay, do not move. Lyon can do one last gesture and get it for you."

"I am already off the clock."

"Other wise she is going to get up."

"Fine. One last time." 

Gray heads over to her kitchen and prepares her soup for her. It will not take long, and it did not please him that she was having something from a can. "Will start making you meals again."

"What was that?"

Did not want to set her off again. Gray casual says.."I will start making you this."

"Okay..with crackers please."

With the mail in his hands he comes back in and give it to her on the couch. Lyon stands by his brother as he is stiring he soup. "What are you going to do?"

"About?"

"You talked with Jellal right?"

"I did, there is nothing new."

"You are ok with someone watching over her?"

"I am fine with that. Is there anything else I should know, that you haven't told me?"

"I think I caught you up to speed. Watch for those mood swings."

Hearing them whispering behind her was driving her a little nuts. Paid not attention to it. There were a few items that she was looking at. A few bills, she will pay later. A magazine she was waiting for and looking forward to reading. The last thing was a small envelope. It did not move in her hands. Her heart quicken a bit when she recognize the writing. After all this time she was getting something from him, and while he was in prison. It's been years and there was no mistaking how he wrote his name. With trembling hands and not wanting to alert Gray or Lyon. The envelope gets turn over and a finger goes under the tab to rip it open. Feeling with her fingers as she reaches inside to pull out whatever he sent her.

What she sees she does not understand it. There was a picture of Happy, and a few others. I sicking feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. Fearing of not wanting to know what other pictures are behind the first one. Very carefully she puts the picture down and looks a other one. It shown a hand around Happy neck and the next one didn't fair any better. It shown the knife that was used on her and it was put against Happy. The next one hand the person foot on Happy body and looked like he was kicked. The last one, it look like he was dead. Amber yelled out and threw the pictures away. Rogue said he jump out the window, but did that happen before he could use whatever strength he had left to escape.

Gray and Lyon turn to see her covering her face and they see the pictures flutter down to the ground. The spoon gets put down and he moves as fast as he can to her. Lyon runs over to the pictures that laid on the carpart floor.

"Dear Lord, what warp sense is this."

"What is it Lyon?"

"Brother they are pictures of Happy."

"Happy?" Picking one up and handing it over to Gray. It was the last one she saw. "Who sent these?"

"It was him......the envelope is in his writing."

"Amber?"

"His writing, can't mistake it. Why would he sent them to me. If he is in prison Gray?" The envelope was still on her lap. So he picks it up and looks it over. It says it came from Cedar prison, and it was addressed to her.

"I am going to call her brother!"

"Why does my brother need be to call Lyon?" The tears where falling down fast and hard and her whole body was shaking. Gray sits on the couch and holds on to her shoulders.

"Don't get worked up Amber."

"Why is my brother being called. Why are there pictures of Happy. How does Dan know?"

This was sort of evidence they need to get him behind bars once more. Would it be prudent to tell her now. With they way she is it might not be best. "Amber take it easy."

"Gray.......did he do this?"

"Lyon before you call get her to her room."

"Gray the sooner to get them over here..."

"Look at her she is freaking out this not good for her or the baby. Do I ask, before ambulance is called."

Dropping the pictures on the coffee table Lyon goes over to the couch and lefts her up into his arms. Then takes her quickly into the bedroom to lies her down on the bed. Gray was following close behind him. This could set her back, way back to the point of not wanting to be touch again. Gray gets on the bed and a lays down next to her. Lyon heads back to the living to make calls.

"Amber it will be ok."

"Why is this happening, he is in jail."

"Do not worry about this, Amber. I will deal with it. I want you to relax."

"How can I relax when there are pictures of my decease beloved cat." His arm goes around her and pulls her closer to him. Travels the same arm up to her face and touches her cheek. To make her look at him.

"Focus on me not on those pictures or what you are thinking about Dan."

"Years Gray it's been years."

"Shhhh, Amber. It will be alright."

"I can't the memories are flooding back. The times of the beatings and what he did to me."

"That is enough!" Gray bends down and kisses her on the lips. If a kiss can stop her anxiousness and keep her sound. Then he will kiss her until the shaking stops. Amber eyes goes wide at the sudden impulse, not excepting to be kissed like this. It had her wondering when he was going to do it. Promised to kiss her the next time he sees her, Gray was mesmerized by her stomach and how wonderful she looked.

The kiss goes on for several moments before he stops and looks down at her close eyes. Her lips were tad swollen and parted. "Amber..." Slowly opening her eyes and looks up at him. Brushes his lips with hers.

"Gray..."

"Be still. I am here for you and the baby." A hand goes onto her stomach and rubs around. "Keep him or her in here."

"Gray what is going on?"

"No need to worry now. Please. I am doing everything I can to prevent you from going into labour."

Taking in a deep breath and putting a hand on her stomach. Not wanting that to happen either Amber had to calm herself down. Over a month or so is left and she wanted to cherish all the days of being pregnant. Did not want her emotions to cause harm for her little one.

"I am not ready to go into labour."

"Then be calm. Can you try and close your eyes for awhile."

"I do not know."

"Try, just try." Closing her eyes and focusing on the baby and not thinking of Dan. To picture the baby and what they could look like. Who had their parents smile, eyes, mouth. Count the fingers on there toes and fingers. Gray stops rubs her stomach and lays his hand still. A kick was felt and smiles. "Go to sleep. It will help her."

Gray wraps his arm back around her waist and lays his head next to her. "You know earlier when I told you were beautiful. I saw you blush." Smirks to himself as her head turns away from him with a other blush showing on her cheeks. Gets right close to her ear and says. "You are you know. I also wanted to kiss you when I came first enter the house."

After some time passes there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Brother, can you come out?"

"Yeah hold on." Checking on the state she was in. Amber had finally calm down enough and was actually sleeping. Being sick and seeing those pictures took a troll on her. Gray was relieve for a little bit of reprieve. Once she wakes up will it all start over again. It had to wait for her to wake up first. "Glad to see you sleeping. I will be out there if you need me." Getting out of the bed and walking over to the door and opening it up. Lyon had his crutches in his hands for him to use. The leg is throbbing for moving it around with out holding himself up. "Thanks Lyon?"

"Jellal and Mystogan are here."  
"Alright, what of Gildarts."

  
"Working, Jellal will see him later."

"Can't be helped." Heading back into living room after closing her bedroom door. Sees the brothers standing by couch and looking at the pictures. The look on their faces, can't be described, but there feelings were felt.

"That bastard."

"Brother not so loud."

"Mystogan, I can't help it. Sending something like this through the mail. The guy is missed up."

"Jellal I can comply with that, but she doesn't need to hear this."

"How is she Gray?" The oldest twin sees him coming over to them from the hallway. Lyon told them what happen. They rushed here as soon as possible.

"Sleeping for now, but not to sure for how long."

"At lest she is calm right?'

"Like said, for now." Sitting down in her recliner chair and putting up his foot. The pain had to be manage for now. "Should of seen her Jellal, Mystogan. One minute she was calm on the couch then the next yelling out and throwing the pictures."

"Can only image seeing her like that. To have both of you here is a blessing. Who knows what could have happen."

"Do not want to think of that, Mystogan. These are going to Gildarts right?"

"Also Mest too. He has been trying to track him down, no leads have risen up."

"Then where is he. He sent this these from Cedar. It states right on the envelope."

"Who knows, but he he still plotting."

"I want him to show himself so I can beat his ass."

"Gray how can you, he got you good. That is probably his plan. Having you injured so he can come closer."

"That isn't going to happen Lyon. No way will he lay a hand on her again."

"You can't be with her 24 for 7."

"Oh yes I can. From this moment, I am camping right here."

Jellal was hoping he was going to say that and even predicted of those same words. Knowing how he feels about his sister. This man will do anything to keep his family member safe. "As her oldest brother, Gray. I approve."


	30. Chapter 30

The pictures were laid out on her table and the men were seated in the chairs. Each one of them was examining the pictures over and over again. Amber was still sleeping and will be left alone until Gray went in there. If she wakes up on her own. For now she needed the rest, not because of her cold but to stay calm.

"I don't know why I am stomaching to keep looking at these pictures. There is nothing we are going find out in any of them."

"It was worth a shot Gray. We know the time and date it took place." Mystogan places the picture that was in his hand back onto the table.

"The question is why send them now if he had these in his position all this time. What is the purpose for it?"

"Who knows why he did it."

"But he did do it!"

"Gray!" Slams his hand on the table and stands up with his crutches and walks around. They weren't getting anywhere and no theorizes were popping up either. To say it was a mystery would be pushing it. There had to be a reason for it. New Years Eve was months ago, and now he sent them.

"Come back to the table Gray."

"Lyon, it's frustrating. I came back here in hopes to get closer with her. Now she is in her bed, scared beyond belief. This sicko is still out there and doing what he pleases."

"He will be found brother."

"When?"

"Soon, they will catch him."

"Soon is still a long ways off. If we had known about him from the first attempt, then we wouldn't be like this."

"We know that all to well here Gray. Even when she was with him and she got hit the first time. Should of ended it right there and then and get him charged and left. Unfortunately no that did not happen. My sister went through hell with him for years underneath our noses. The many times we could have step in and stopped it ourselves. The fact that she hide it from us proves what kind of power he has over her."

"She will not be blindsided by him again Mystogan. I will not allow him to get near her, if it means putting my life in danger."

"Brother, I don't want you risking life and limb for him."

"We have my shoulder and leg check off. That is a prerequisite to put my life on the line."

"Do not be hasty. Amber would not go for that."

"We could choose not to tell her."

"Keep her in the dark?"

"Look, you guys have been doing that so far. With her bodyguards out there in the car and going behind her back now. What's a little bit more."

Jellal gets up from his chair and walks around the table and goes over to the fridge to take a out a pitcher of water and fills his cup. "I would like nothing more to keep this all hidden from her. Not to sure if we still can." The water pitcher stays out on the counter and he takes a big drink from his cup. Then putting it down and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "After what took place today can we really continue?"

"It would be in her best interests. For the sake of her mental state and the baby."

"I know you want your child safe Gray but if she can face this head on it might be better."

"Better, I don't think so. You two didn't see how she reacted when pictures went flying out of her hand. She was literally shaking right there on the couch. If I didn't have this blasted cast on me I would have carried her to the room or gotten her off that chair."

"Hey we have seen how she is like far more then you. Trying to get her to come out when she has locked herself in her bathroom. You are only picking this up now. So don't play this off like we don't know anything."

"What my kind older twin brother is saying Gray is that we have been there for her and when she has pushed us away. Seen her dark days and the bright ones. We have also seen your efforts and they haven't been in vain. Given that you hurt does not disclaim your intent of your protection over her."

"Brother you are trying to be her knight here. With a foe that can come at us anytime he wants. Be vigilant and take note that we all care for her and will do our best to prevent anymore trouble."

"I just want my hands on him. Pound him to the ground, so he can rot were he lays."

"All of us will make sure he gets what is coming to him."

They continue to discuss ways of keeping Amber safe. There hope was to have someone right along with her 24 hours if need be. The cons to that was during the day they all work. Gray's cast was going to be coming off soon, but he still had things lined up. Maybe phoning up Laxus and getting his jobs cancel for now is a option. If Amber ever found out about it, she would have the plan stopped. There was no stopping her safety.

Down the hall were she lies in her bed. Amber wasn't having the best of dreams. The nightmare that has not grated her a peaceful rest is plaguing her once more. What was unfolding in her subconscious and has try to steer a proper outcome has failed many times. Seeing Dan in her dreams, running away from him with the knife in his hands. It was no use, blood and pain slow her down. The last thing she saw was his fist coming right at her. Thrashing her head from side to side and the echos of her voice reaching to her brothers, friend and possibly lover.

"Noooooo! Get back, stay away from me!"

Standing up from the tables and having the chairs push back or even falling backwards. The eldest went forward to her room. Gray couldn't move fast enough if he tried. The door open and banging against the wall. They stood to see her still dreaming and moving her hands around to defend Dan. "Sister!"

With his crutches he push the other three so he could come over to the bed to wake her up before this turns worse. The crutches fall to the floor as he sits on the bed to put his hands on her shoulders. "Amber wake up!" Shaking her a little and not wanting to startled her when awake. "Come on, don't let this dream over take you."

"Dan noooo, get back pleasse."

"Amber!" Bolting right up in bed and having a hand to her chest to calm down her breathing.

"Dan!"

"He is not here." Hearing the person at her side and turning her head to face him. With blurry eyes she sees only his hair. But faintly has recognition of his voice. "Amber it's a dream."

"Gray...."

"Yes I am here." Amber quickly wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his shoulder. "Hey it's ok." Holding her close and rubbing her back to sooth her down.

"It's horrible Gray, the dream."

"He will not harm you. You are alright now."

"How can I be."

"For one you are awake. Two I got ya and three I can make the remnants all gone."

"They will come back. The dreams are never ending, they don't stop." Gray turns and looks at the rest of them at the door. Waves with his hand to give the two of them some privacy. Jellal nods his head leaves the room first. Lyon closes the door to hear there footsteps go down the hall.

Pushing her away from him a little so he can have a look at her face and the many tears that are falling down. Taking a tissue from her nightstand and dabbing at them. It made his heart ache to see her like his. "How often have you been getting these dreams?"

"The nightmares came once in awhile but have frequently been more."

"How much more and from when I should say?"

"Getting stabbed again."

"Amber, why not tell me or someone else about them?"

"You know the answer to that Gray."

"I do?"

"Did not want or need anyone to be worried or concern about me. I thought over time they would fade or lessen."

"You know my answer to that right?"

"Do I?"

A hand is place on her cheek and he looks right into her eyes. With the most sincere voice and brings his face closer to hers. "I care so much for you Amber. You have know idea how I did not like to be away from you all this time. I wanted production to speed up so fast, that I could barge in your front door and take you in my arms. I have the right to be concern and worried for you and the baby."

"Gray...there is no need..."

"Oh I think there is." With his other hand he lies it on her cheek and have her head cup in his hands. "This is what I wanted to do with you, when I came here." Capturing her lips with his. He kisses her so tenderly that she responds back to him. Each soft movement with his lips, ease her anxiety back. The images of her nightmare do not linger no more. When he stops and brushes his thumb across her lips. "I have fallen hard for you."

"Gray...I."

"I know what you will say. I'll wait Amber." A hand goes onto his chest and she feels his heart beating so fast. It wouldn't be right to give him a little bit of hope. Her heart fills with emotion and her mind clouds with the past of how she should be reacting to now.

"Sorry. I can't give you what you are looking for."

"Don't be sorry. I know that you will fall for me too."

"Expect defeat."

"Nope there can't be."

"Why?"

"You kissed me back." Her eyes goes big as she thought back and realize that she did do that. Did he break through her wall? Is it working? Then there is her saying that she has missed him while he was gone.

"I wasn't thinking right due to the nightmare."

"Keep telling yourself that." Smiling at her and kisses the top of her nose. Then his hand travels down to her stomach to feel the baby move. "Want to rest more?"

"No, or I can't sleep tonight. I can't take anything for this cold."

"A cup of warm milk will help with that tonight."

"Maybe."

"It will." Gray gets off the bed first and holds out his hand to her. "I'll take you to the couch."

"You can't carry me Gray and I have feet to move on." Taking the hand that was offer she too stands up. When she goes to let go of his hand he holds on a little stronger.

"This cast will come off and when to does..." Moves closer to her ear and whispers. "Going to sweep you up in my arms and carrying you right here to make love to you."

Her hearts does a big skip at mentioning of making love. What would it be like to be in his arms, wrap up and blissful enjoyment. It made her face heat up from a blush that must be showing him evidence to how he is affecting her. "I see that worked."

"What?"

"Amber when you start to go into a bad place. Do not think of Dan, think of me. They way I kiss you, or the way I could touch you with my hands. Right now I feel these hands for the baby, but they can explore each part of you."

"Ummm welll I umm."

"Can't reply."

"Brothers....I need to see them." Walking away from him and heading out of her bedroom door. Takes one last look at him reaching for his crutches. Noticing his strong arms and legs. How he had broad shoulders and knows that he has a six pack underneath his shirt. "Sweep me up? If that did happen I might not want to leave his embrace." Gray stands back up with the crutches underneath his arms. Begins to walk when he sees her staring at him.

He starts thinking to himself. "I think she is lying to herself to how she feels for me. I can't wait for her to disagree with me no more." Taking a few steps and stopping almost right in front of her. "Amber? Are you going to keep staring at me or aren't you going to see your brothers."

Shaking her head and refocusing her thoughts she heads down the hallway. "Yes I am going this way." Chuckles to how fast she moved to leave his side.

When he reached the end of the hallway, she was already being embrace by her oldest brother. You can see how much love each brother had for her. With what she has gone through, she had the support for all those years even when she pushed them away. "Sister are you alright after having the dream?"

"Yeah, I am. Images are fading."

"Jellal she told me she has been having them a lot since of the night of being stabbed."

"Gray, don't say anything."

"Amber they are your brothers and have a right to know."

"Could of tell them myself."

"Would you have Amber?"

"Yes I would Mystogan. Enough of my dream, why did Lyon call you?"

"We wanted them to be shown the pictures."

"Lyon phone me up at home and Mystogan was there. We came right on over. That must of been an unpleasant sight to see."

A hand goes to her forehead just thinking about what happen before. It was still to much for her and grabbing a tissue from the coffee table to blow her nose.

"Guys I don't want you to mention of this no more. I want her to rest and take it easy."

"Gray, it's fine my brothers are being concern." Jellal takes her over to the couch to sit down. He kisses the top of her forehead and drape a blanket on her knees. "Thanks Jellal."

"I wish I could stay."

"Me too, I have to go as well."

"Both of you?"

"Jellal is my ride. I will stop in tomorrow."

"I will see you then." Mystogan gives her a hug and tells her to drink lots. They head on out and Amber looks at Lyon and Gray who are still in her living room. 

"I should say my farewells to you too."

"You can say it to Lyon, but not me."

"Why not?"

"I am staying here."

"What!"

"Amber you aren't feeling well and Wendy put you on bed rest."

"So, that doesn't mean for you to stay here. I been fine all these months."

"Now that I am home, things well be different."

"No you have work to do Gray. You can leave with Lyon."

"Maybe I should go, you to chat this out."

Lyon nods to his brother and heads for her front door. Amber quickly gets up from the couch and follows after him. "Lyon no this is unacceptable. Take him with you."

"You really think Amber that my brother will go home after seeing you today. He has been anxiously waiting for this day. I don't think any convincing from me or you will prevent him from going home. You will have to be content with him here."

"Nuh uh. This is my home, he has home. I have boundaries, I am his manger and I over sea his work."

"Laxus has full control over your job now." Whipping around and having Gray just inches from her, she looks up at Gray wanting a explanation. Lyon takes this chance to open up the front door and bring in Gray's suite case. Then closing the door he was off towards his truck.

"What do mean has taken over?"

"I talked to him before coming back home. I knew what my plans would be and gave him full access to my career for the time being."

"With out talking to me first. No, you and I talked. You wanted your acting gigs to be small for a while until you are recovered. I have things line up for you."

"I know and Laxus can guild me through it."

"Lyon take your brother and go." Looking back at the door he was not there no more and out side the window she sees his truck go down the street. "For Pete sake."

"You are getting worked up here now. Settled it down it will not be that bad. Think of it as when we were in Cedar together at the hotel."

"Back then you gave me no choice in that. Took over the booking and the driving."

"It will be same now."

"I refuse, call a taxi and go." Walking around him and heading to her phone. Picks it up and hands it to him. "I'll give you a phone book." Taking the phone out of her hand and placing it back on the receiver. This conversation wasn't going well and he wasn't about to give in. There is threat out there that he doesn't want her to be expose to it. Partly right now it is with the pictures, but the rest of what has gone on she has no clue about. He was going to keep it that way. Protection is what is require here, he is stepping up to the mound and take a hit if Dan appears or does anything remotely.

"I am not leaving, Amber."

"Gray I have no room for you here. I have the nursery and my bedroom."

"Bedroom? To be the same bed with you and holding you in my arms at night, having my hand on your stomach feeling my baby move. I think that is where my suite case will go." A short time ago, she was thinking of what it would be like to be in his arms in bed together. The thought made her blush and Gray saw her face heat up. "Do like that idea?"

"I detest it."

"Lying to yourself."

"Gray!" Yelling at him made her start having a coughing fit. When they were in Cedar it was for work. Not for personal reasons and this would be the first time since Dan to have a man living with her. What is she to do?"

"Amber you are not getting rid of me. Cohabit will not be the end of the world. I will still work until closer to your due date."

"Manger and Actor relationship, this is what we have." Gray puts his crutches up against the wall and takes a huge step towards her. Then with his reflexes he wraps his arm around her and brings her closer into him.

"Do you think with the times I have kissed you, been thinking of you in my arms. That we still have a working relationship? Amber it's changing."

"No, it's not."

"I think it is." Brushing some of her hair behind her ear and looking at the necklace he had given for her birthday. That he knows there is more to this. She would not have left that in a box and not wear it. There is meaning to her wearing it.

"Four times of being kissed is not progressing into something more."

"Why have you been counting the times I have kissed you."

"I....that is to say...." No others words were not spoken for a moment. Capturing her lips in a other kiss and feeling her responding to him. This was his point right here, wanting her to be captivated by him. Have her fall for him they same why he was so into her.

Breaking off the kiss and still have her still close to him. There was no pushing him away, no yelling at him to stop. "Make that five times now Amber and many more to come. I am staying, end of discussion." Frowning up at him and having her life again being taken out of her hands. Why does she not say no and give in to easy.

"Couch, it's small for you. Make do with it. This not the end, I am oppose to not have say." Pushing out of his arms and stepping away. Leaving him there as she goes into her bedroom and slams the door.

"It's for safely Amber. You will thank me for it."

A hand hits the desk as Jellal tells him the latest news. Been searching for this guy for awhile and he does this underneath his nose. It made him mad and the pursuit has gone up a other fold. "Gees, Jellal that is awefull. How is your sister?"

"Shaken up. Glad Lyon and Gray witness this and made sure to calm her down. If they were not there, the baby probably would have come."

"Gray is finally back?"

"Yeah came back a day ago. He is all caught up."

"Good, what is he is plans now."

"Staying at her place. Be a body in her house, watch her closely."

"You as her brother is okay with this actor."

"Mest, Gray is skilled, just like we are. A small army wouldn't get passed him. There are other factors involved with him being at the house."

"Such as?"

"You already know he is father of her child. Did not want to share that news with you. Also the man trying to win her heart."

"The knight has taken the stage."

"Better then the thief."

"Dan will be caught. You have the pictures and envelope."

"Took them with me when I left. Place it in my pocket, so she does not look at Happy no more."

"Sick for him to send them to her, upset her like that. It's proof we need."

"No doubt about that. Mest I think it's time you come back out here, stay at my place again. Be closer to when he shows himself."

"My luck in finding him here is not going very well. No leads are not forming, even with my contacts there is nothing. I think it's time I make some knew ones in Magnolia."

"How fast can you get here?"

"Give me a week. In that time have Gildarts analysis the envelope maybe we can find finger prints on it or the pictures."

"I'll make sure it gets done."

"One other thing Jellal. I advise you, your brother and Fullbusters siblings to not do anything foolish. If Dan shows his ugly face don't be heroes."

"Mest I can't stand by and let him harm her."

"Do you want to make Amber sad by getting hurt."

"If it is to protect her I will step in."

"Reckless you are."

"All of us Mest, You think Gray will sit down quietly."

"If he is in love with her, probably not."

"That I do not know."

"We will find out soon."

After the call Jellal turns to his guest in his house. Gildarts got of work not to long ago and made a call to him on his cell phone. Asked if it was alright to meet now instead of tomorrow morning. It worked best for him, he would have the pictures in his hand and give to the lab. "This is to unconceivable. The brassiness of this man and the lengths he went too."

"For him to put the address down from the prison Gildarts it was his way of telling her he was still inside. We know that is not true."

"In my line of work the thoughts of the subject can get bolder. This might not be his only doing."

"I am afraid of what more he will come up with. I wasn't there when it happen I can image of she would of been like."

"I and my brother have seen her go through her up and downs Gildarts. The list is long."

"So is his Mystogan. Dan started this the first day he hit your sister. A continuation of his disturb mind. We can't translate what he is thinking to come up with a next move."

"More then liking I think he is on his way here?"

"Jellal?"

"Brother, the guy is out. He has been close to her on set. It's not a far off conclusion to think he will be coming back. To know when that is a timely guess."

"I think you two will need to consider added more man power to look on your sister. You have the two guys at her house. What I over heard you saying to Mest about Gray. Is that really enough?"

"For now, we thought it be good. Do not want to scare my sister. I think she is starting to suspect something."

"I agree with Jellal on that. The other day she was a little off. Did not say anything to me about it."

"Alright, I am going to be sending his mug shot to the airport and train stations and the hotels around the city. If he shows up at any location we will have a hit."

"Do not underestimate this guy Gildarts. He is smarter then a kindergartner."

"We will not take this lightly. Our department has be told of him now. I went to the chief on this guy. There are eyes and ear everywhere."

"That is great!"

"One thing the chief said you might want to rethink on it."

"Such as?"

"Send her to a safe house. Her home is on his radar. If she is someplace else it will through him off."

"I will have a word with Gray on that. Do not no how well that will go. If we up and move her, she will have to be told. I do not want to do that to her. Amber could close herself off for good. Revert so far back that she is lost. Right now having her happy and waiting for her child to be born is important."

"I leave this up to you then. I shall go, I was heading home, now back to the office. Let me know when Mest gets in. Have him come to see me."

"We will all be there."

Mest shows Gildarts to the door. As he steps out into the night air he turns to look at Jellal one more time. "Mest is right about something when he is talking to you. Do not be heroes, let the police and Mest handle this. I know you do not want anything to happen to her. One mistake can be deadly not just for you, but for her too. "

"That will not happen."

"See to it that it doesn't. Because if you push him back, he will come on stronger and be lethal."

"That will be the end of him. I have no problems putting his life down."

"Jellal, think rationally."

"I am and so is Mystogan. His life is nothing more then garbage. I'll be dammed if he gets near my sister."

Gildarts says his goodbyes and walks over to his car to leave. "Do not put your lives on the line."


	31. Chapter 31

Reaching for a glass of orange juice and taking a sip of it before putting it back down again. It was not the sensible thing to have Gray at her house for the past week and half. Every time she went to do something he was right there. Not able to leave the couch or bed for any short of time. Right now she has a little break from him. Laxus picked him up in the morning for some work. Enjoying not being hover over or told to take it easy.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Please Lucy, I can do it on my own."

"I have orders to make sure you don't do anything."

"My word, has he talked to everyone?"

"I am not to sure? When I phone you the other night and say I was coming over with Natsu, afterwards I got a phone call and a text from him."

"The guy will not stop."

"Gray is only making sure you are alright. Right Natsu?"

"Yeah, told me the same thing. There is no harm in keeping a eye on you, when soon you will be delivering."

"Not for awhile yet?"

"It's coming up fast Amber."

"Lucy I know when my due date is believe me."

"Do you have a bag ready to go?"

"No, I have my clothes in there. Still choosing on the baby clothes."

"You will wait until the baby is born to find out what it is?"

"I was leaning more to a boy, some days I think it's a girl."

"Maybe it's twins?"

"Most differently not."

"Awww come on, two little girls that look exactly like you or boys that look like Gray."

"If it were twins Lucy I would be bigger then this." Lucy watches as her friend rubs around her big growing bump. How happy she was for her, and seeing the smile on her face. Something was a little off with her though. Was not to sure if she should ask. Gray did explain to her about the pictures that shown up at her place and take things easy with her. Not to mention Happy at all.

Today was the day that she choose to come over to pick up Lilly. When she went to pick him up from the floor he hissed at her and scrambled away over to Amber. Jumped up on the couch and hide between her and the mattress. Natsu was over by the window looking outside. Gray told him to watch over her while he was not there. Did not like the thought either that this Dan guy was working along side them. Scruple enough to plan everything out like he did. He wasn't going to allow a friend of his get hurt, not after seeing Gray loosing his life almost twice from his antics. Having Natsu there under false pretenses, that did not matter to him. If he didn't have to come with Lucy he would have shown up on his own.

"I wish you where having twins Amber. You are going to be a good mom."

"I think one is enough for me Lucy. Thanks"

"One? You aren't going to have more?"

"I would have to go through this process again."

"No you don't."

"Lucy whatever you are going to say, stop."

"Amber you have a handsome, sexy man, underneath your roof that in my view would do anything for you."

"He volunteer himself for this, asked if I could carry a child for him. This was all for convenience sake. A share responsibility to raise a child, with no strings."

"Ha! How can you stay that with straight face."

"I just did."

"No no, something more is going on here."

"Reading into something that is not there."

"That is bull."

"Lucy please, I have had enough of a debate with Lyon, my brothers, and you. Even Erza put her two pennies in. I can't get involved with him."

Siting down the coffee table to look her dear friend in the eye. This was a time for some hard truth wither she was ready to hear it or not. These past months she has seen a change in her, even with her holding back. Even remember that time in her trailer, before she heard what happen in her past. Maybe talking in a clear voice she will listen what is meant to be said.

"You like him, Amber. Do not kid yourself with your feelings. Over the course of this pregnancy you two have grown closer. You have a bond with him that no women has even attempted to get with him."

"We are manger and actor, that is the relationship."

"It was at one point, not now. I have seen the way he looks at you. When you walk into the room, he will stop talking to whoever and his eyes are glue to you. Just like that night on new years eve. You kissed him that night too. Do you not see it."

"All of you is hoping for the impossible."

"It's not impossible, if you let your walls down. It will be sooth sailing."

"More like the ship will sink Lucy."

"Amber, tell me. It's me and Natsu here and I doubt he will relay anything of this back to him. What is really holding you back?"

"Can't we let this go? I surely haven't forgotten when you blab about me being pregnant to everyone. I can show you the baby names I have picked out."

"I have learn my lesson from that time. I can look at the names later, I want to know."

The look Lucy was giving her, she can tell that this will not stop ever. Shaking her head and not ready to share any information with her. Not having the same conversation over and over again will finally end.

"It's my past Lucy, you know that. I want someone to love, and having baby will provide that for me. I do not need a man, even if it's Gray. Dan did what he did, and I am paying for that. That is the reason for not wanting to be with someone."

"I can understand that. Love from a wonderful man will bring down your past. Why not start letting it go."

"ENOUGH!"

The shout from her, had Lucy almost jumping up from the coffee table. Even had Natsu turn his head to look at her. Lucy was coming on hard, but he knew she wants the best for her. That didn't stop her from asking her one more question.

"Do you like him or not?!"

That had Amber get off the couch and walk over to her patio doors opening them up and saying her final word to her. "Yes." Closing the screen door and having the two cats following her out before it shuts. Lucy and Natsu look at each other. It was an answer she was looking for.

"Going a bit far with that Lucy."

"It worked, you heard her. She likes him."

"Gray wanted her to be mellow not worked up."

"A little push will be fine."

"Tell him that when he gets home."

"Tell me what when I get home?"

Both of them turn to see him walking into the room with out no crutches and cast on his leg. Gray walks over to the coffee table and puts his keys down on them. Laxus had dropped him off at his house to get his car. Being driven around stopped this afternoon when he had a doctor's appointment to have the cast remove.

"Your free buddy."

"I am Natsu. What were you talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Having a little talk with Amber, and made her not happy."

"What did you do? I asked both of you not to set her off."

"I was over here by the window, it is all on Lucy." Putting up his hands showing it wasn't his doing. "I am a innocent party in this."

"Lucy want to tell me."

"It was girl talk, simple as that."

Gray wasn't buying that for a minute, but he was more concern for Amber then a little chat they just had. Seeing that she wasn't in the room, means she was standing up somewhere. "Where is she?" Natsu moves the blinds from the sliding doors and points with his finger.

"Out there."

"Great you two, I didn't want her moving around."

"Sorry, it was my fault Gray."

The two cats where down at her feet. Having their fur rubbing against her skin. They have been getting along pretty well since Gray gave her Carla. It was going to be sad to give back Lilly though, he was good replacement for Happy in the time she needed him. "Can't believe I said yes. What was a thinking you two."

"Meow."

"It's good thing you agree Lilly what about you Carla."

"Purrrrr."

"That is your answer?"

A pair of arms goes around her waist and she is pulled back into the person chest. "Talking to cats again or the baby?" With one hand still around her waist a other one goes onto her stomach.

"Why are you here? Do you not have work?"

"Everything is done for today."

"Can you let go of me please."

"No, You are worked up. I told those two."

"We have to talk about that Gray and what you tell people. I am fine." Pushing on his arms doesn't free her from his hold, it only makes him turn her around to face him.

"Easy, we have audience." Moving her head to look back at her house. Lucy was at the door, giving her a two thumbs up.

"Unbelievable." Rolling her eyes and looking away and wanting to be someplace else right now. Her heart was beating a little fast, being in his arms. There were times he bugged her so much, there were moments when she found herself staring at him. A few nights ago, he walked out of the bathroom only in a boxers. He caught her staring at his chest, her cheeks went like a tomato. A part of him enjoyed seeing her flush and the way she made small glaces at him. Hoping that she was doing it unnoticed, he knew. Always was watching her first.   
"Do not mind her, come inside now."

  
"Gray I am coop up. Give me a few seconds out here."

"Ten more seconds."

Snapping her head up at him and giving him a angry look, this is why he needed to go home and leave her be. Gray was staring down at her with intensity. Has she not realize that he was not in no cast or the crutches were gone. Placing a thumb on her lips and wanting to suck on the lower one. What he said about carrying her bed after he could walk better again, he meant it. With the way she is now, might blow up in his face. "Your cute when you are mad."

"Of course I am mad can't do what I want."

"That will change soon when he or she comes out. Let me take you in."

"I am fine out here, I can sit in my patio chair."

"Amber, be good or I will carry you to your bed. I have my mobility back as you can see, right?" Moving her eyes to look down at his leg and it was gone, his cast is gone. A flash of what he said to her about taking her to bed to make love to her. It made her heart race more and she pushed on his arms to step away from him.

"I....that will not happen."

"Not today because of your stress levels. I will take you there soon." Holding some of her hair into his hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it and lets it fall back down. Watching her as he did so, he could see her hold her breath and her eyes change softer from what they were. He was getting to her, but for how long will she guard herself. "Soon Amber, soon."

"I have to take Lilly, time for him to go home." Bending down to grab him by her feet and putting him into her arms. The cat was going act as a protector for Gray not to try and do anything. The last thing she wanted was to be sweep up in his arms. Lucy would have a filed day with that and her assumption would ring true. Taking the first few steps towards the house had Gray say into her ear.  
"Lilly can't protect you anymore, remember that when you return him."

  
How could he read her mind like that. The notion that he has integrated his life with hers, and knows what she is thinking. For so long has she kept herself at arms length from any man that tried to get close to her. Here he is basically at her hearts door, ready to knock it down. It scared her a little to see this happening.

What could she reply back to him. If she said anything, he would know it would be a lie. Holding Lilly close to her and keeping silent she went inside the house. Her friend was all smiles when she step into the house.

"This is great."

"Lucy, I think you should take Lilly home now. You two have missed each very much. I'll will gather his things for you."

"I will do that Amber, you lay back on the couch." Gray stood right behind her and she felt the touch of his hand on her lower back. It was a warning if she wasn't going follow on what he said. Always made sure she did as instructed to do.

"I do this small task Gray."

"Yeah you are still getting over your cold. Now be good and listen or I'll do what I said out there." If she could storm away she would, but being pregnant had her not moving fast enough.

"Here Lucy, take him. I'll need to use my bathroom. The baby is sitting on my bladder." Not turning back to look at anyone, she hurry along down her hallway. Gray heard the loud slam of the door.

"I'll get his things for ya."

Lilly didn't want to go back to that lonely house. His owner was away to much and didn't give him the attention he require to have. When she came home he would hide because she would hold him to much and demanded to play on a whim. This place was way better. Could wander where he wanted to, sleep everywhere and the cat food was to good. It was the delicious wet stuff from a can, not the dry yucky hard as rock pieces that look like dog bones. Squirming in her arm had made it so she would let go of him. Jumping down onto the carpet and running away. "Lilly get back here." Carla went chasing after him down the hall into the bedroom, where he was going to hide underneath her bed. Lucy and Gray went after him, leaving Natsu to stay in the living room.

"I am not going back to that house." The snarls and the hissing that can be heard coming from the bed. Lucy kneels down to look where he is.

"Lilly come out from there."

Carla lays beside him watching what is going to happen next. They have gotten along very well. Even though he was going to be leaving, she did not wish for it. Maybe she can help with giving him a little push."You should go back you know."

"No, I like it here. I have the freedom to be a cat and Amber needs me."

"I am here to comfort her and be her protector."

"Staying right here."

"Your outcome might not come true, this is not your home."

Lilly looks over to the female cat. Felt hurt by what she said, he was the one that shown her around. Tell her all the things to do to make Amber happy. Told the story of how she loved her beloved cat not to long ago. Moving away from her and curling himself into a ball.

"Can you reach him Gray."

"Trying to, he has picked a good spot to not be touched."

"Then get Carla first, maybe he will come after her." The chances of that happening was unlikely, these cats were not fools. Carla swipe at Gray's hand for trying to get her at the scuff of her neck.

"Ouch that hurt."

The ruckus could be heard in the bathroom. Amber wanted a moment peace, used the excuse of the baby to flee for a short time. Washing her hands and then splashing some water on to her face. Taking a towel from it's holder and looking into the mirror. "I can't fall for him." Drying her off her face and placing back the towel. It was time to come out now. "Should have said that I would have a bath."

"Lilly, out now!"

"Lucy yelling at him will not help."

"He is being impossible Amber, he even scratch Gray's hand." There was line of read on his hand she can see. Right now she can't be concern about that. It was to the fact that two people were intruding into her room to get Lilly. There were things in her room she did not want them to see. Like the clothes on her floor, or her journal she has been writing in. A book that no one should touch.

"Let me see if I can get him."

Using the bed to help herself to knees on the floor and take a peek underneath. The two cats where not beside each other. The glowing of their eyes can be seen. "Lilly come here, it's all right."

"Meows."

"Do not be shy of Lucy, you know her."

"Meoooowww."

"Now that is no way to speak to me, come here." Crawling a little closer and looking at Carla to see a big smile on her face. Lilly could never say no to her, she was to nice. Only stopping from popping his head out. Amber reach in to pet him behind his ear. "Out you come." Lilly crawled a little bit more and was lifted into her arms. "I have him."

Putting a hand on the bed to stand up, had Gray come over to help her. His hands goes on to her waist to easy her up and to steady her from falling forward. "I could have gotten him."

"Well you didn't." The cat buried his head in the nook of her arm. Smoothing him with petting his fur and to soften his beating heart. "I think he will be alright now Lucy." Going back into the living room and having the both of them coming too. Amber turns to hand him over again. "Lilly thank you for staying."

"Meow." Tears where going to fall from his eyes. This was not a goodbye, he did not want to leave her. Lucy holds him in her hands, it cause him to wiggle free again. Dropping down onto the floor and going behind Amber's legs.

"I see he does not like me."

"Lucy it's been awhile, a few months at lest. You two need to reconnect, that is all."

"He likes you more then me. Never get a kind reaction from him. My career intervenes with raising him."

"Can take him with you where ever you go?"

"It would be the same for him being alone at home."

"Can get a new friend."

"Have two animals not like me. No, I think he would prefer to live here. Amber you have given him what I couldn't. Be his mom, as you are going to be to this one." Lucy puts a hand her stomach and smiles down as she feels a kick. "Active, can't wait for me to hold your special one."

"Lucy are you sure?"

"Yeah, even by me saying so, he is already purring down at her feet."

"They will not leave my side."

"Animals can sense a new life being born. Will become territorial, until birth." Gray offers that bit of information and Lucy grins up at him.

"You been reading?"

"Of course, want to know everything." Lucy walks over to her jacket to put it on. One if his hands replaces hers on the stomach. "Seeing how the baby has grown all these months away and being able to feel it more. Can't get it enough."

"A doting dad?"

"I will be Lucy." Taking Amber's hand into his and walking her over the couch. Motioning for her to sit down. "I'll see you two to the door. Amber needs her rest." The cats jumps up on the couch and cozy in beside her.

"That is our cue Natsu."

"I can see that Luce." They both come over to her to say there goodbyes. "Thanks for the piece of pie."

"You ate half it Natsu, had to get you to stop to save a slices for me or Gray. I'll make sure there is a whole one for you next time you stop in."

"Good, I'll bring my own fork." That got her to laughing and shaking her head at him. If he wasn't acting he would eating everything in sight. The man had a bottomless pit for a stomach, and yet he stay very fit.

"Maybe you should be a judge in those cooking competitions on the food network."

"Can always ask Laxus."

"Do that." Natsu goes to put on his shoes and Lucy turn to say her farewells. They had a good afternoon with her. Even though Gray wanted them to be there encase she does something rash and have extra strength if Dan shown up.

"Amber I am sorry about before. I know and can see it. I am sure it will not take him long to figure it out."

"Shhhh. No Lucy, please."

"You would be so good together. One of the hottest couples in the entertainment business."

"Can you stop."

"Probably not."

With the two women still talking it gave Gray this chance to speak to Natsu alone over by the door. "How did it go?"

"Did not see anything out of the ordinary. Macao is out there in his car."

"Thanks for being here. I worried that he is going to do something else."

"Gray, you have a little army looking out for her. If he is smart enough he will not come near her."

"If he did, I will put him in hell."

"Jail will be hell for him. I have your back, call again if you need me."

"I asked Laxus to cancel some of my acting jobs. Amber had those line up before coming home, I can't work knowing she will alone here by herself."

"Fret not to much buddy. Or she might kick you out."

"Not getting rid of me."

"If you crowd her to much she could."

"I am getting to her in a different way."

"What way is that?"

"I can tell I have affect on her, her walls are coming down. I will have her in my arms."

"You did have her in your arms outside."

"A small portion of what I want. Still resits but will kiss me back."

"Ohhh she will kiss you."

"If I start it first."

"She response to being kiss."

"At lest that is something." Lucy comes over to the both of them as she holds her keys into her hands. Throws them over to Natsu to catch, they used her car to get here. "You can drive me home. I'll cook you supper." Pats him on the shoulder and goes for the door.

"Lucy has Amber said anything about me." If he could, he would push her to tell him. Lucy would fold like a wet blanket. There have been so many times that the gossip she has heard would rain like cats and dogs from her lips.

"Nothing to me."

"Yeah right do not by that. Women talk to each other, share everything. While I was there was no talking of me." The corner of her mouth turns to a slight smile, Gray could tell there was more to this.

"Well?"

"If this was a game Gray, I would say you are winning."

"Really."

"I can't say more then that, Later."

"Leave me hanging like that."

"Yep later. Lets go Natsu."

They head out the door and Gray closes it. Leans against the door for a moment before heading back to the living room. "Winning, I am winning. She is a prize that I want." With a big smile on his face he goes into the living room. Those few minutes of being away had her falling asleep on the couch. Lilly and Carla had crawled up on her stomach was laying there having there own naps. "Come on you two, get down."

Picking her up carefully in his arms to carries her to her room. "I do want to carrying you like this when you finally fall for me." Covering her up with her blankets and brushing the hair from her face. Lilly and Carla had found there homes on the bed. "You are beautiful." Stealing a kiss from her while asleep. Gray leaves the room and shuts the door.

Her eyes open to the dark room and seeing the light underneath the door. "I am falling for you, can't say it."

Down the street from her house at a corner of a four way stop. A man was chewing on a bite of his burger. The empty wrapper gets thrown into the near by gutter. Every day he has been here trying to get a glimpse of her or see when she will be alone. "Shit, I can't get close. Why is this actor staying with her." Dan was back at home, and wanting to see the look on her face when he stands in front of her. "Not only does she have someone living with her, there is also a car down the street." It didn't take him long to piece the two together. When she left the house, the car would follow and come back. "What kind of plan I can think of to get him and the car away from her."

Taking a left to head back to his car. All of his friends refused to let him enter. They got introduce to his parole officer. "Tisk, if only Mest didn't stick his nose in. I hate sleeping in the car." There is one place he could go to and will head there soon. Juvia was busy with work and had not seen her yet since coming back. The airplane was a bust they had to detour back from a man having a heart attack. This had him ended up travelling all the way here. "Her last phone call said I could show up at this time. Probably have to sleep with her, not a bad lay. Boy can she go on forever."

Stopping at the same intersection as before, he looks back at her house. "They would not know what car I drive and I have change my appearance a little." Seeing his face in the rear view mirror, he had gotten a hair cut and dye his hair. There was a barber shop in a town he stop in. "I don't want the chance of being seen. Not by anyone else yet. Only Amber, she will be wanting me as a guest." Pushing on the gas pedal he drives past her house. Takes a quick peak at the lay out. "Easy enough to get in. Have to deal with the problems first."

The threat that has been creeping his way back and ready to strike at any notice. Having him drive by and be so near. It was like he could reach out and touch. There were to many things he wanted to do with her. It made his smile turn evil. "Payback is really going to hurt."

"Any luck on your end Mest to finding him." Jellal, his brother, Mest and Gildarts were all seating down in his office. Mest has been there a week, keeping tabs on the airlines and bus routes. Nothing was turning up so far. He feared, that Dan is out there somewhere, waiting for his next move.

"No luck, his friends were of no help. No hideouts of any kind in this town. Even the last job he had here the owners knew nothing, Jellal."

"We have to find him, before it's to late."

"Tell me about it. I been taking these tums to stop the sicking feeling I been having. Whatever Dan is or what he is up to is not good."

"There is warrant out for his arrest. If there is so much of a ding on it, we will know about it Jellal. We are doing everything we can."

"I know you are doing your best Gildarts. I want my sister safe and with the baby arriving soon it's all more imperative that we catch him."

"You are anxious and so are we. Be impatient for a little bit more."

Jellal gets up from his seat and paces the room. Not one word of his where abouts. It was very stressing for him. Are there hands tie to something more they can do. Talking to his sister the other night on the phone. Made him worry, but knowing that Gray was there put some of his mind to rest. The up coming birth of his nephew or niece was approaching and he wanted that time to be filled with happiness and congratulations. Hopefully they will not be side swipe by Dan at some point. The nuisance will be caught and hand over to the police. Not before he takes a round at him. Dan should remember the last beating he got from him.

"In the next month guys we have to find him, put a end to all of this. If we don't, something tragic will happen."

"I swear on my duty as police officer, justice will prevail, Jellal."

"I should have dealt with him a long time ago. Never liked his sorry ass to begin with."

"Mest you are doing your job now."

"A little late I say Mystogan." 

"No it isn't."

"I will slap handcuffs on him myself and haul him back to jail. Lock him up for good, not to see the light of day."

"Who ever gets to him first. Will be the last person he will ever get to see. Isn't that right big brother."

"Dam sure it is, brother."


	32. Chapter 32

May was a beautiful month and it also meant a count down for the baby to be born. 23rd was only three weeks away. Opening up the door to the very pregnant women coming in to see Doctor Wendy Marvell, had a other expecting mother coming out from her appointment. Putting a hand on her back as she walks over to her car, not to get into the driver side but into the passenger. They had probably the last check up before calling Wendy to say they are on their way to the hospital. The stress test was done and show the same results as before. Which made the mother to be, be very unhappy. The person that was helping her into the car and having her slap his hand away. Her mood took on many forms and Gray wasn't to sure how to settle each one. Right now, Amber wish not to be touched, by him or anyone.

"I am only helping you into the car. No need to hit."

"I have said to you not to touch me."

Wendy told Gray that it was common for expecting mothers to act this way. They are in there final stages and to be pregnant for this long is tiring for them. Soon Amber would want the baby out. Getting seated and putting the seat belt on as Gray made his way over to the driver side to get in. Checking to see if she ok, before turning on the key.

"I know you have been hold up in the house for awhile, want something?"

"Triple chocolate dip sundae, with M&M's on top and extra chocolate syrup."

"Umm Amber, Wendy said...." The cold hard evil look told him to drive and do as she says, not to make matters worse. "Sundae it is then."

Driving down the highway Gray spots Macao car in the rear view mirror. Only days ago did all the guys get together with Gajeel and Macao. They all check in with each other and be on the same page. There was nothing new from Dan, and that worried the lot of them. It was like ticking of a bomb waiting for him to blow up in there faces.

"Gray, can we get some fast food. All this healthy goodness stuff I been eating I can't stand."

"It's part of your diet from Wendy. If I didn't follow that for you, you still will be drinking those meal suppliants."

"Hey while you were doing the movie I was being good. It wasn't like I was eating badly each day. You had Lyon under your power. Both of you are the same."

"Glad to hear it, I will allow today to be a treat day." Gray didn't want to deal with her mood swings, he too wanted the appearance of the baby's arrival. To have his child in his arms, to have both of them in his arms. It put a smile on his face, thinking of that day.

"What has you so cheery for?"

"Nothing, thinking of the baby." Gray takes a hand off the wheel and place it on her stomach. It ended up for him to get hit again. "Hey knock that off."

"Gray please. I can't have you touch me."

"Amber for the last four days already."

"Sorry, it's not my fault." Taking a quick peek at her before he turn right at interaction. Tears were flowing down. Hits his hand on the wheel and takes the next turn into the drive in of Dairy Queen.

"No need to cry, I wanted to feel the baby."

"I know you do, but I can't help it."

"Shhhh, lets get the food and head home." The ordeal of every man from the beginning of time that had to deal with pregnancy. "Maybe I should write a book for dummies."

"What book?"

"Thinking out loud on something."

The food gets order and he hands the bag over to her. Peaking inside and taking a french fry into her mouth. It's been awhile since she had something like this. Each bite of the fry made her mouth water. Shaking his head and seeing her mood already changing. "Like a light switch going off."

"What went off?"

"Never mind. Don't eat all of them, save some for home."

"I am doing this much for the baby it likes fries."

"Don't eat my portion." Sticking out her tongue at him and pops in a other fry. "Hahaha, I'll let that slide for now. Or I would have to stop the car to suck on your tongue."

A coughing episode ensue as she chokes on the french fry. Having him say that to her as she eats. It was out of the blue, but it was one of the many advances he has done to her since coming back home.

"Take it easy, don't want to send you to the hospital now."

"Then don't talk that way." Banging her chest to help the food go down her throat. The way he has looked at her or kissed her has sent vibes through out her body. Fear for the day he will do as he says, but at the same time she felt excitement. Her thoughts has wonder to what he would be like to be underneath him. For now having a baby came first.

"I can talk more sultry if you want. It gets women right in the mood."

"Then go to them Gray, and keep your eyes on the road."

Almost side swipe a parked car Gray corrects the car and keeps driving down the highway. "My eyes are on you Amber, no one else." Checking to look behind him to see that Macao was still there, soon he will be trading off with Gajeel. These two men haven't had much of a social life, he had apologize to them for sticking it out. When this is all said and done and Dan behind bars they will get a paid vacation from him.

Her house was coming into view and Amber sees her brother's trunk was parked out front. Jellal or Mystogan has been showing up at her place almost daily. Didn't mind to see them, and she had them help her decorate the nursery. A neutral colour was going onto the walls. No blue or pink. Today was the last day to finish the job before the baby came. Gray had gone to the store to get baby diapers and bottles. There was a list she wrote out and he took upon himself to get the items for her. A name was still not finalize, or the last name. Amber wanted the baby to have hers, of course Gray said no and will have his last name. They had argue about it until she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

When the car was parked in her driveway. Jellal comes over to open up the car door for her. Grabbed onto his hand and he help her out. "Hello sister." Kisses her cheek and takes a french fry from the bag.

"Brother, you are here early."

"Not much to do today, and I wanted to see you."

"You saw me two days ago, nothing has change."

"I am here to put on the final coat."

"After you, I can't walk fast enough."

"Soon you will be running all over the place. Trying to catch up to my nephew."

"Ohhh you think it's a boy?"

"A girl will be nice too." The front door is open up by Gray and he motions for Jellal to get her into the house. "Lets get you inside."

The couch is where she seats herself and Gray hands her the food and her drink. The ice cream gets put into the freezer to stay cold for when she wants it. Then the two men head down the hallway into the nursery. The paint fumes were almost gone from the day before. The window was left open.

"This room is looking great."

"Yeah, it's coming along. Caught her in here one night arranging the rocking chair."

"You caught her?"

"It was 3 in the morning. The baby has been waking her up at odd hours. There are some days she asleep on the couch before 7 pm."

"How are you liking this life Gray? Far from your playboy days."

"It's a huge change, and not one that I never thought of going through. I never wanted kids, wanted a free life to do as I pleased. Then my parents were going to set me up with someone I knew from a partner company. When I heard that Amber wanted a baby, I thought I would please my parents with one thing."

"You don't regret it?"

"No, I made the right choice. I have told you all this before."

"I know you did, it's good to hear you say it, because if you had said yes, I would have to hit you. Remember all those months ago Gray, when I first found out."

"How can I forget. Amber was hurt when you walked out."

"To be a big brother and father figure. I want the best for her. I couldn't be happy for her at that time. Gray you have to understand, at times she has made some bad decisions."

"I don't have a younger sister. Can't side with you on that, but Lyon has been a good big brother. We have looked out for each other. With out his support, I would still be fighting with my mother and father."

"Well lets get this done. So my nephew has a place to sleep in few weeks."

Laying on his back and trying to catch his breath. The whole day has been spent in Juvias bedroom. It was her day off and the women woke him up early by playing with his penis. It was fully erect and there was one way to ease it back down. Shoving it inside her until they both came, but it didn't end there. Juvia asked to be eaten out not once but twice and there were other positions she asked him to do.

Dan had form a plan on how to get close to Amber. To do that, he needed Juvia's help. Asked her the other day, but with her schedule it wasn't going to work. "I think that is enough play for one day Juvia."

"I don't believe so." Straddling on him as she ease herself onto his penis and it goes inside her. Starts to move as she takes his hands and place it on her breasts. "Mmmm this feels good."

"Like the other five times it felt good too. We need to stop before your manger comes. I am not about to have him see me." Rolling her onto her back and was about to take himself out of her. When she wraps her legs around him.

"I am not done and I know you aren't either. One more time."

"My day is wasted by being in here or I should say in you."

"You can't see her until my job is over with in a few weeks. Like I told you, send her flowers, gifts. Say you are thinking of her and want her back."

If he did that, and sent her something from a store here. Then she would know how close he was to her. Spooking her was a little fun, that will only drawn the attention of Mest. That was not feasible right now.

"I have sent her a gift. It was a birthday present."

"Did she like it?" Doing a few thrust into her and sucking on her breast before he speaks again.

"No reply yet. I think she is playing hard to get."

"Mmmm it's a girl best quality to be caught, to be chased is thrilling."

"Ahhhh if you say so." When he chased her, it was for a beating, she was more scared then trilled. Trying to tell him no, don't do it. It went deaf for his ears to hear her pleads. That first hit and last gave him the gratification he knew that she was nothing more then obedient servant. He reduced her to nothing. Made her feel worthless, and to see her try to please him. It made him laugh.

"Dan, go faster."

"Maybe I want to go at this speed. Don't rush me." Juvia puts her hands on his chest and pushes him backwards. Having him below her again and she was going to take charge. Moving up and down on him. Sex wasn't just about enjoyment for her, it made her feel dominant to be in control. When Dan takes over, he wants it done his way and to end it when he wants it. They both roll each other back and froth. Dan end up winning, but he did pump faster to satisfy her.

When it was done, he got off her and went into the washroom. It was time to clean himself up. What was left of the day, he wanted to leave her house. One reason is that her manger was going to come over and he didn't want to get caught. Even told Juvia not to say anything to him at all. The other reason was to drive by her house. It gave him the feeling that he can get close and she does not know a thing.

The door opens to the bathroom and Juvia walks in. Shower was turn on and he was ready to get in. "Can I hop in with you? Zeref, will be here soon." If he told her yes, they would end up doing it in the shower.

"Fine, but no sex Juiva."

Licking his fingers from the fried chicken that was in his hands. Mest ended his day not finding out anything. This was the third time he went to Dan's parents place. The nice old folks didn't have anything new to offer. They kept on saying how sorry they where that Dan became the man he is now. Mest had to ease their worry hearts over there son. They raised him right to a point and yet his mind went wrong. There was no turning him back to the young man they knew and loved when he was a child.

"So tomorrow, I'll be heading to the friends place again."

"You didn't find anything last time Mest."

"Got to keep going back, get them to spilled something Gilldarts."

"They are his friends you think they will throw him underneath the bus?"

"There have been chances for them to do so. Even back in December when he came down. Could have sent him packing then."

"That didn't stop him from doing what he did on New Year's."

"Gilldarts, he could have done more harm. Why did he wait for New Year's? Was he not here a week before the incident took place.

"When we get him, you can ask him that. Trying to get into his mind, and places he will go. Might scramble your brain. The guy is nuts, and he will continue to get worse. Maybe he will slip up and tell his buddies something. And in turn they will tell me. That is why I keep going back. You just never know."

"We could always put a patrol in that area for a other set of eyes."

"Go ahead, and I suggest sending one in Amber's neighbourhood."

"I can do that. She has a lot of people protecting her. "

"Yeah more then what I can say for most people."

"With the way those brothers talk, they will put themselves on the line for her. Gray would do the same."

"They all love her."

"They sure do, one lucky lady there. I remember seeing her that day having been beaten. Mest it was bad. Her face, body, all that blood. She was mess the days that followed. Women could only get near her. Even her brothers had a hard time."

"It took a lot from her to get to where she is now. I have heard the stories the twins have told me. I read the file on him and what he did. Not having experienced what the brothers and her went through."

"Most women are a shell of there former lives now. Still being tormented by there abusers. Not all women are free from there confines. They end up losing more then gaining."

"Turning to drugs, or death."

"We can't have that happen to her."

"No, because her baby deserves a mother."

The room was finally done with the paint and to let it dry for now. The dresser and crib would need to be place back into there spots. Touching the mobile in his hands and turning it on to hear Winnie the pooh. Then watching Tiger, Piglet and Winnie spin around as the music plays. Not liking the fact that the baby will be here all the time and he will only get to see his child when he can. It ache for him to be far from them. Gray wasn't to sure how to solve this issue.

"Thanks for helping out with the last coat Gray."

"No problem. I wanted to do this for her, but you asked her first."

"This is me spoiling her until I can spoil the both of them."

"Don't go that far."

"Why not?"

"Because that should be my job."

"Gray you first have to get her to accept your feelings."

"Do not have to tell me. Been charming my way in, she has been blushing like crazy. I have seen her stare at me. The waiting is hardest part."

"She's not a girl you have had before."

"Tell me about it. Most women didn't need a whole lot of coxing. Amber knows all of my tricks. Seen them plenty of times being done."

"Can't fool her Gray. I will say good luck to you."

"Do I need it that badly?"

"Maybe, I can tell she is holding back."

"I know she is, if only her walls would come down."

"They will Gray. She has been with you for all these years. Never once did she run from you."

"That one day she did, when I found out on the beach before my acting scene."

"Besides that day, you have treated her good. You are the only one that she has let in her life besides us and your brother. Right now it's a home stretch for you."

"I have hit that ball outside the park. I am still on second base."

"When you reach home, I'll call out safe."

They clean up the room from the paint brush and what was left of the paint used. Jellal took paint and brush to be placed in her garage. There was a sink by the wall and put the paint brush in to it, to be clean later. Gray washes his hands in the bathroom and was ready to relax in the living room for awhile. Not once when they were down in the nursery did Amber call out or come down. "I'll be checking on her anyways when I am in the living room." Using a hand towel to dry off his hands and he looks into the mirror. "Soon I am going to be dad, who would thought. Not me that is for sure. The idea of it now, does not seam bad at all."

Heading down the hallway to the living room. The t.v is turn on and he could also smell something cooking. That made him move a little quicker, and when he arounded the corner. There she was standing in her kitchen having all elements turn on her stove. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing? Cooking supper, you guys worked hard in there. I have pot of potatoes and carrots. Then doing some gravy and in the oven I have chicken wings. Also, in my bread machine I have dough raising for buns." With them being in the baby's room and smelling just the paint, he did not notice the smell from the kitchen at all. Gray leans up against the fridge and folds his arms. With the apron that was on her and her hair tied back she did look like a house wife. God forbid he even mention that right now.

A fork was pulled out from the drawer and Amber stabs the potatoes with it. "I think they are done." Going to her cupboard door and reaching up to grab a strainer, a hand reaches for it instead. Gray puts it on the counter and with his hands he puts them on each side of her and blocking her in. His chest is touching her back. "Amber."

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, sent a tingling through out her body. Had to act calm and not show that he has a affect on her. "Something you need Gray?" A pull of the string from the apron as he undoes it.

"May I Amber?"

Turning around to face him and he takes the apron and left it over her head. It goes on the near by hook on the wall. As he puts it there, his other hand keeps her in place. Preventing her from moving away. "Gray, you're stopping me from making supper."

"Amber you can't be up and around. I'll finished this for you. Why not change the channel on the t.v?"

"This is frustrating."

"I know you feel that way. Soon it will be over, just hold out until then." Brushing the tears that easy falls from her eyes. Her emotions and hormones were all over the place. "Look at me Amber." Tilting her head up with his finger he leans down and kisses her lips. A hand goes on to his chest as she tries to push him away, but he takes hold of her hand. "Be still." Kisses her palm and wrist and his eyes stare into hers.

"Gray, the potatoes."

"Trying to have a moment here."

"Can't have the food burn." Releases her to turn off the potatoes and carrots. It looked like she made quite a bit of food for three people. Amber scurries away to the couch before Gray could kiss her again. Her heart was beating wildly. How much longer will this last?

"You made a lot?"

"Mystogan is coming over got a text from him will be here soon."

"I'll finished cooking this, you relax."

"Relax relax, it's all I do."

"In a few weeks you will be busy with the baby. Take this time now Amber."

When Mystogan finally arrived with company they all sat around the table to have supper. It was a good meal with Gray adding the final touches to it. The amount of food she ate was enough for eating for two. "I am stuff I can't eat anymore." Amber lays a hand on her stomach and gives it a pat. The four of them smile at her.

"Thanks for cooking for us Gray."

"I just finished off where your sister begin Mystogan."

"It was in the early stages brother. I only put the seasoning on the chicken before it went in. Gray did the rest."

"It was a team effort sister."

"The honour goes to him."

Pushing the chair back from the table to stand up. Taking her dishes to the sink. Knowing it will be futile to wash them. Gray always made her go directly over to the couch after meals or she heads for her room. Having her two brothers over she was going to the couch.

"How long can the both of you stay and you two Lyon?" He was at Mystogan's when he answer the call from his sister. Lyon hasn't seen in her in two weeks, so he decided to come on by. Amber didn't mind the extra place setting.

"The company is doing well right now. I can take a few days off here."

"I have no work tomorrow, and Jellal has something in the afternoon."

"Care to stay and watch a movie. We can make popcorn. Haven't done that in while with all of us. Pretty soon I will be in knee deep with diapers to have fun."

"You will have my brother's help in that Amber."

"Gray will not be here all the time. There is the squeal to his movie coming up." The remote was in her hand as she started flipping through the channels. Lyon looks at his brother and saw the sad look in his eyes. Could only imagine what he is thinking and feeling. For him to be away when his child is still a new born and missing the first few months of it's life. Lyon wishes that these two will get together already.

"Sister lets watch this one. It starts in ten minutes." Mystogan points at the screen when she stop scrolling down. It was one that they have seen tons of times. Years ago did they have a marathon to watch all three movies in one day. One person out of the group got sick and it was her. After that they did one movie.

"Lord of the Rings, a good movie and a long one."

Amber sits back on the couch and put her legs up. Lilly and Carla jump up and lay on her stomach. "Hello you two, where you hiding?" Petting them both as they snuggle together and underneath there paws they can feel the baby move.

"Meow."

"To cute Lilly."

Lyon sits on the floor, Mystogan takes a chair and his older twin grabs the love seat. Gray starts making popcorn. One big bowel and they all can dish some out with some smaller ones. They all talk randomly about some things before they wait for the movie to start. When the popcorn is placed on the coffee table. Gray hands her a bowl of which he already filled.

"Mmm so good."

"Amber wait until the movie starts."

"I can't help it Jellal."

"It's alright, I told her she can have a treat day. I am allowing her to deluge."

"When I did it with her, you give me heck for it."

"I know I did Lyon. I see why now you did it."

"Not easy is it little brother."

"Hahaha, can say that again."

"If you two want to talk about me do it somewhere else."

Everyone turn to t.v as the opening scene started. As the elf talks about the rings Gray took a chair from the table and move it closer to watch. Grabs some popcorn and starts popping them into his mouth. As the guys were fixated on the movie the mother to be was starting to nod off. The food from supper and being around family and friends made her feel content. To have these guys by her side was blessing to her. If she had no brothers or didn't meet Lyon or Gray. Her life would be very different now. Hated to think back to that day where she was pushed from the stairs. Mystogan wouldn't have come over to find her in her own blood. That day could have been her last.

When the movie got to the half way point it was time for a break. The commercial came on and the guys stand up to stretch. Gray looked over to the couch and saw that Amber was fast asleep. "Knew she wouldn't last long." Her brothers see her sleeping face and Gray was shooing the two cats off her stomach. "Going to take her to her bed." Lifts her up into his arms.

"I think we should all go. It is getting late."

"You don't have to Jellal."

"I know, but she needs her sleep more then ever now." Gives her kiss on the forehead and makes his way to the door. "Tell her I'll call tomorrow."

"I will."

"My sister has always been a sucker for movies. When the baby is born, we will not get a other chance to spend time like this."

"We just have to make it were we do spend time together Mystogan. Your sister will probably want more family days. Don't look at this as ending to era, but a new begging were we will see more of each other."

"I hope you are right Lyon."

"I am, when the dust is settle and she is safe. We will get together again." With Amber in his arms he doesn't see the guys to the door. Jellal used his key to lock the door behind them. They went to there own vehicles.

"Time for bed, Amber." Gray lays her down and covers her up with the blanket. He seen the tried look in her eyes at supper and was waiting for her to drift off to sleep. The only portion of the movie she saw was right at the start, didn't stay awake when the hobbits reach the Inn. The cats jump up onto the bed. "Not tonight you too. You can stay off the bed." Taking both of them into his arms. Going back into the living room where they can sleep on the couch. "You two get to be here tonight and take my bed. I am taking yours."

The lights of the house get turn off and making sure that windows and doors were all nicely locked. Gray takes his pillow from the couch and heads back into her bedroom. Just like her getting tired of having to relax and take it easy. The couch was his thorn, to sleep in it every night. It was small for his size and he had to make due. Tonight will be the first for him to sleep beside her in bed. With the baby coming soon, he wanted to be extra close to her, not in a other room. If she wakes up, he will right there.

Taking off his shirt and pants and laying them on the chair in her room. Pulling back the covers and getting in bed next to her in his boxers. A arm wraps around her waist and brings her closer to his chest. "Goodnight you too."

Outside of her house a car was driving on by for the third time. Gajeel had seen the car twice so far, but what struck him as odd is when the car slow down then speed back up. When the car went by him, he saw a lone male in the driver seat. Short hair, beard and mustache. Was this sustainable for him to comment on to Mest and Gildarts. The hair colour did not match Dan's photo. The darkness of the night did not help in identifying him. The gut feeling told him to keep a eye out for this car again. Rest of the night had no more showings. "I will make a note of this, and hope I am wrong. If I am, Dan is almost on her door step."


	33. Chapter 33

Waking up in the middle of the night was becoming the norm. It was something that she has gotten use to over the last couple of months with the baby growing and being active. Of course you can't tell the baby to go to sleep and say it's night time when they are wake on their own schedule. When she woke up this time, it felt different from previous nights. With the moon light coming through her window. Having to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she was about to sit up when something prevented her to do so. Looking down at around her waist there was arm. Seeing her two hands in front of her, she could only presume who the arm belong too. Turning her head she sees a naked chest and looking up more she finds Gray's face.

Sleeping away so peacefully as she will be awake for few hours. Taking his hand by his wrist and lifting it up every so carefully to put down at his side. Before sitting up at the side of her bed she sees something on the right side of his chest. To her it look like a scar mark in the moonlight. Where and when did he get injured, to leave something like that? Thinking back there was nothing that came to mind. Why is she only noticing this now. The last injury was on the movie set months ago, before he came back with a cast on his leg. If he had this, why not tell her about it?

As a manger everything he does is vital for acting jobs. Some directors want a scar less body for a roll, the camera will move on the body to get prefect picture shot. Having him a sleep now, she did not want to wake him to ask. Will do so in the morning to question him and to find out why he is in her bed. Swinging her legs off the bed and stands up. Immediately a hand goes to her back. It was never easy for her get up from slitting position. Soon she doesn't have to worry about that any longer. Slipping into her sleepers and grabbing her house coat and pj's. When she has fallen asleep on the couch and Gray puts her to bed, she is still in her clothes. Moving out of her bedroom and closing the door with out making noise, she goes to the washroom to change.

In her living room when she comes out, it was either watching t.v or reading a novel. The series they are both into Amber was on the fourth book. Gray had already finished the fifth one and next one isn't out yet, probably not for other year. Taking a seat on the couch and flipping through the last page that she dog ear to continue.

Now back in her bedroom a few hour later, the actor awakes. Not opening his eyes up yet, he wanted to snuggle with Amber. Remembering were he was, and the only chance he might get to sleep with her like this. When they are up tomorrow, her fury will rain. He will argue back anyways, letting her know of a time at his parents house when they laid on his bed together. This is no different from then. She was the one that wanted him off the floor and to lie next to her. Reaching his arm out to put around her to bring him back to him, he didn't feel her. His hand landed on the bed sheet. Opening up his yes, does he see she is not in bed or in the room at all.

The clock on her nightstand table read, 2:15am. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sits up. "Why can't you have one good night sleep." Putting on his pants and shirt but not doing up the buttons. Gray heads out of the room in search of her. If they were at his place there would be many places were she could be. Given that he was at her place of residence with a few choices. Checking the nursery first and not finding her there, he goes down the hallway to the living room. The kitchen was right there, so it was just one big room.

All the lights were turn on when he stops to see where she was at. His eyes wonders to were she was walking around in the living room. "Amber? Time to lay back down, how long have you been up?"

"Gray...I have been up since 12, but I can't sit down on the couch long enough. My back is causing me discomfort."

"Discomfort? In what why?"

"I feel pain in my back and it's been coming around here to the front. It's been happening from the time I got up. It comes and goes. I was reading my book over there, it says that I could have false labour, braxton hicks."

"You are labour!" Gray hurries over to her and moves her over to the recliner chair. Gets her to sit down and he too picks up the book where it is open and reads. There is a passage that describes what labour feels like. "It says that labour will feel like menstrual cramps, and they will get stronger to the point where you are unable to talk due to the pain. Are the cramps getting worse Amber?"

"In the last 20 minutes yes."

"I think you are in active labour, we got go."

"We can't go."

"Amber we have too."

"My due date isn't here yet, and I haven't pack what the baby will wear. There is car seat, that needs to be in car. My bag, and my camera. I can't go there is still stuff to do."

"Hey calm down and take breath."

"It's to early Gray."

"Amber, the baby can come any time, before or even after the due date. Lets call Wendy, okay?"

"Okay, see what she says first."

"You stay here. I will be right back." Quickly goes over to her phone and dials Wendy's cell number. Amber gets up from the chair and paces some more. The pain suddenly has increase and she tries to start to breath in deep. This is whole new experiencing for her or for the both of them. If this is labour, then she will be holding her baby in her arms in couple hours.

The call goes through to Wendy and Amber hears him talking to her. "I haven't time the contractions. She is in pain and has been up since 12." Moving around her small living room and walking by her love seat. Bracing a hand at the back and bending over a little with a other contraction. Then when the pain goes away and starts to walk again, she feels a pop.

Water comes pouring out and hitting the carpet floor. Her underwear is completely soak, it leaves a unpleasant feel between her legs. "Gray!" Waves his hand at her as he listen's to Wendy speak. Holding onto the furniture and walking over him. Why dismiss her like that, when she is in this condition.

"We will meet you there Wendy. I'll be careful on the road."

"Gray!"

"Wendy, Amber is talking to me. Give me a minute." Turning around and not covering the mouth piece of the phone, he looks at her. She is standing by the table chair and grabbing onto the arm. "What is it?"

"My water just broke."

"Your what?!"

Gray could hear Wendy speak up. "Hang up the phone now Gray and get to the hospital quickly. I'll be waiting." The line goes dead and Gray places the phone back down. Walking over to her and placing his hands on top of hers as they are in her stomach.

"She says we have to go."

"I need to change, I am wet."

"Can you do it fast?"

"Maybe, if I don't have contraction like I am having one right now." Bending over in pain and Gray rubs her back. "Ahhhhhhh it hurts."

"Breath Amber."

"I am breathing, lets go." There was no time for her to change, not with how the labour was progressing.

Taking her purse and not changing her shoes, and Gray opening the door to her garage. With his car keys in hand he helps her into the front seat. A other contraction comes and he kneels down and waits for it to be over.

"Amber I am going to drive as fast as I can."

"Be...be careful Gray."

"Don't worry, I once drove with a stunt driver, thought I could use the skills at one time." Gray closes the door and runs to the other side to get into the car. Was putting the gear into reverse to back up, when she put a hand on his arm.

"My bag Gray, it's in house."

"Shit, I'll get it." Concern with getting her into the vehicle, completely forgot some essentials they will need. Gray runs back into the house, into her room and grabs the bag that was on the floor by the foot of her bed. Then running back out to the car. Then opening up the garage door and backing out onto the street. Changing the gear and puts the foot on the pedal and heads for the hospital.

Gray looks back into the rear view mirror and sees the lights turn on of Gajeel car. Knowing that he is behind him is good, and if anything happens along the way. Gray can pull over and ask for his help. If that did happen, Amber would know about Gajeel and Macao watching her all these months. Was he prepare for it, no. Did he want to tell her, no. There will be a day when he will have too. How she would take it is left up to his imagination.

Travelling at fast speed, not enough to warrant her from saying to slow down. The pain wasn't bearable anymore. Laying her head back against the head rest to have a small break from the next contraction.

It did worry her a bit if they were going to make it on time. The hospital wasn't that far away, but there could be a traffic jam or accident they would have to detour. Could the baby wait for them to be in the delivering room. They had yet to finished the birthing classes that Wendy sign them up for. Of course Gray had to lie to the instructor and other couples say the he was there as birthing coach for his Manger. Also lie about a boyfriend bailing on her to be a single parent. The women all the group where supportive and could understand that a good friend was helping her out. Plus all the women google at him, and their husbands and boyfriends gave Gray the evil eye. None were to happy to have this famous actor be in class with them.

"Gray...I think the contractions are coming more."

"Do what was instructed in class and you should be fine."

"Well....doing the breathing in class. Is totally different from actual going through with it."

"I'll be helping you along."

Pulling up to the emergency doors and breaking fast had Amber jolting forward. Turning her head to look at Gray about to take out his keys. "Did your foot went through the floor with that break."

"Sorry, but look, we are here."

Telling her to stay in the car until he comes around to open up the door for her and helping her out. Placing her small hand into his, and getting out. Taking a few steps forward before she has a other contraction. Breathing like she just finished a race and going slowly with Gray's arm around her.

"Gray....Can't tell people..."

"I know, playing as a breathing coach."

"Call....brothers, Laxus....and..."

"Yes, I'll phone everyone on the list. Got get you inside first."

When they get through the doors, there is a wheelchair by a wall. Gray lets her go to go grab it and push her to admissions. The women behind the glass asked for name and medical information. Amber didn't want to deal with all that, just to get paper bracelet around her wrist.

The nurse told them to go into the elevator and go up to the forth floor and also said that Wendy will be waiting for her. When the elevator doors open, there were no one else in. A relief to Amber, because having Gray with her will cause all sorts of rumours or have the media come. It was her that handle everything, now it was in Laxus hands. He was proficient like her to quill any storms.

The door closes and a button gets pushed for up. Then Gray kneels in front of her, rubbing her leg. "How are you holding up?" Can see the pain inch in her face and her breathing was finally in control. Knowing her as a manger and how she works, he knows that she will be focus in delivering his child.

"This is so painful, I want drugs Gray."

"Wendy will probably give you something."

Before the elevator doors open up he leans in and kisses her forehead. "You are going to do great." To be reassure of the upcoming birth, it only made her a little unsure of herself that she could do this. Does she have the strength and the stamina for it? Wheeling her out of the elevator and seeing Wendy by the nurses station. She spots them first and waves them over to her.

"I have room ready for you to go in."

"Amber is requesting something to help with the pain."

"Depends if she is dilated enough. Her water broke Gray, the baby will make appearance soon."

A nurse that was at the nurses station takes over for Gray to start pushing towards the delivering room. "Gray! Phone please." Wendy holds him back from going with her. He looks at Wendy as to why he is being stop. Lifts up his hands for a explanation.

"Don't worry, you will be in there soon enough. You have to wear some scrubs, and make a few phone calls."

"Can't I do that afterwards?"

"It's up to you. Follow me Gray."

A other nurse comes up to them with a paper and pen in her hands. "Ummm I have seen all of your movies and t.v appearance. Could I get your autograph." The women had a bright smile on her face with dreaming eyes. "Can you make it out to Cindy."

"Cindy, I would really like to sign that for you, but my friend and manger is about to have a baby. I am her support coach, I can't possibly do this now."

"Ohhh I see, will maybe later or I could take you out for coffee?"

"I can't, thanks for being fan." Moving around the young nurse that put the pen and paper down by her side. The other nurses run up to her as Gray continues to walk with Wendy. They hear them talk how brave she was to go up to him. Autograph signing wasn't a big thing for him, it did help him talk to his fans. If they watch his works that was enough for him.

"Wow, Gray. First time I have seen you turn down a girl."

"There have been a lot of firsts Wendy. Right now I am not interested in anybody else."

"I was right then. For awhile now you been looking at Amber. Even Mira said something to me too. When you two saw her in Cedar."

"Being blind to someone who you have work with and not have any interests beyond a working relationship. I have gotten to know her better during this time."

"She is your conquest?"

"No, I want a relationship powered in not sexual desire but in feelings and communication. I got to say, she is not making it easy."

"Dan, cause so much for her Gray. All I will say is, go slow with her."

"I have, even at the begging when I found out. Watch where I put my hands, and asking for permission."

"I see she does still look, but allows you to touch her."

"Trust Wendy, I had to ask her to trust me. I would never do what Dan did, not on her or anybody."

"Class act Gray, or should I say this is your biggest role."

"I am not going to be fake with her, it's all real."

"Glad to hear it, now change into this." Wendy had grab scrubs from a shelf and had walked him over to the room she will use when the baby is born. "Change in here, then I'll take you down to the delivering room after."

Gray strips out of his clothes at lighting speed, there was not a moment to loose. Being witness to his child arrival. Seeing the first seconds of his or her life when they come. He was getting excited, but had to remain calm. Amber was counting on him to be at her side through out this.

Exits out of the room, sporting all blue, with shoes covers on his feet too. "Well look at you Gray, could pass for doctor." As they get closer to the room, they can hear Amber scream out. The doors to the room open. Amber was on the bed, with her legs up in the syrups. Wendy goes to wash her hands and puts on gloves. Gray moves closer to the head of the bed. Amber is having a short break until a other cramp comes. "Amber I am going to check you to see how far you are along."

"Can I have something?"

"Give me second here." Sitting down on a stool and lifting up the blanket to check on status of the dilation. There was no point in checking her, she sees the head emerging. "Amber, can't give you anything. I see the head, can you push?"

"I don't know. I want something for the pain."

"There is no time Amber, the baby is peeking you have to push." The other nurse that was on her left, put a hand on her back to start baring down. "On your next contraction, push hard."

"Wendy, I can't, it's to painful."

"You can do it Amber I am here to help you." To her right she looks up at Gray, he looked great in the scrubs, the man could become anyone for the right roll. "Take my hand and push."

"Gray, can't we keep them in there for a little longer."

"He or she needs to come out and is ready to come."

"I'll try." Starts pushing when she feels the contraction, it was a long and hard push. She lays back after it. Wendy tells her to go again and push with all her might. This goes on for awhile, with Gray encouraging her and telling her how great she is. With each push, she hopes it will be the final push.

A hour goes by and she feels so weak from baring down and using her strength, she's sweaty and her mouth is dry. Gray would offer her ice chips, they helped with grinding her teeth. "Amber want some more?"

"No Gray, I want to rest, and close my eyes."

"I know you been up for long while here, shortly this will be over with. A little more."

"I can't I been pushing. The baby hasn't moved."

"They will come, one or two more pushes Amber."

"Wendy I have tried."

"Believe me the baby will come. Lets go again." Gray feels Amber squeeze his hand, for sure he will have to get it look at afterwards. Helping her with the breathing and telling her to push. Wendy gives them some news. "The baby is moving, you are doing great."

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"The head is out Amber and shoulder. A other push."

"I am pushing the best ....I can Wendy."

"Now the baby is almost out you have to push harder."

"God...do want to trade places and see how this feels and tell me you can push harder."

"When the pain is over with Amber, you will be thinking differently."

"Not if you know that you are pushing watermelon through your woo hoo."

"More pushing less talking."

A other push, and Wendy tells her both shoulders out. Then tells her to do one more push and baby will be out completely. With all that she can muster, she pushes until the baby is out. Wendy taps the baby on the back and soon she hears a cry. "It's boy Amber!" Gray beams at his son, and Wendy hands him a pair of scissors to cut the cord. As she lays back on the pillow the nurse wipes sweat from her face.

"Amber you have beautiful baby."

"A boy I have boy?"

Wendy lies the baby on her chest. She looks down at her baby face and starts to cry. "You are here, you are finally here." Holds the baby close to her as his first cries are with her. "You don't need to cry son, mommy can do that." Kisses the top of his head and looks up at Gray.

"He is here, Gray."

"Yes he is."

"My child is here." A nurse comes and starts to take him away. "What are you doing to him?" She explains they have to weigh him and clean him up. "Bring him back."

"The nurse will do their job with him and we will get you both into your own room. Then you can start to feed him."

"That soon."

"He has been eating left overs from you for a whole nine months. Needs a long drink. A nurse will help you with breastfeeding if that is your method."

"I need to step out for minutes, phone calls need to be made."

"You didn't do that?"

"Been busy."

The visitors room is where Gray starts making his calls. Wasn't to sure whom to phone first, his family or hers. Scrolling through his contacts and picking the first one to ring up. "I'll phone my parents then on to Jellal." Selecting the phone symbol to start the call and putting it up to his ear. "They did say they would not go anywhere after the baby was born."

"Hello!"

"Hello Father."

"Gray, why are you calling so early in the morning. It's barely 7:30am."

"I hope you were not still sleeping dad. I have some major news to share."

"What is it?"

"Is mom near yout?"

"Right here having a cup of coffee. What is going on?"

"I am at the hospital with Amber, she just delivered."

"What! Our grandchild is here. What did she have? How big?"

"A boy dad, I have a baby boy. The nurse had to weigh him and I had to leave the room to make phone calls. I don't know yet."

"What of a name?"

"No name yet. Just thrilled that he is here."

"How is Amber?"

"Good, happy, tired."

"We are on our way right now to see the both of you."

"See you when you get here."

The other calls go through and everyone is on there way. They all sound so happy to hear of the news. When he hangs up after talking to his brother. Gray stands still for moment. "I am dad, I have son. I can't believe this day has finally come. That one day when she told me yes that she was going to accept my sperm. I almost pass out at the thought. Here I am about to hold him for the first time." Walking back to her room with the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen. If only nurses and doctors knew the truth.

Softy he opens up the door to take peek inside. The nurses was beside her with the baby in Amber's arms. The hospital gown was lower down so she could start feeding him. "Can I come in? Everyone has been called and on there way." Amber lifts up her face to see he had came back. Motioning with her hand to enter the room. "I could come back later after you feed him."

"No it's alright. It took a few tries for him to latch on. He is eating. Come see for yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"I am going to leave to do some work. Ring the call bell if you need assistance."

"Thank your for your help."

"No problem, when he is finished eating he will be asleep for a bit. It was a big journey for him."

"For the both of us." The nurse smiles at her and gives a bigger smile to Gray as she heads out the room. "You have a other admirer Gray." Doesn't pay attention to the nurse leaving and looks down at his son. Can tell that he is drinking the milk with his little shallows.

"How big is he?"

"6 pounds 5oz. But he is long." Unfolding the blanket that was wrapped around him so he can see for himself. "I think he is going to be tall like you." Covers him back up so he doesn't cold.

"Wow long legs, but he has your hair colour."

"The cause of my heartburn."

"You did great you know that."

"Didn't know if I could do all that."

"You did, and now have proof."

"Nine months of growing to be here. I am so over joyed Gray."

"Can't wait to hold him."

"Absolutely, let me finished feeding him."

"No rush."

Gray sits on the bed after she moves her legs over some to make room for him. There he watches them until she is done letting him eat. Places him on her shoulder to rub and burp him. "Already a natural at this."

"Due to all those books I read."

"There was a lot to read."

"You didn't need to."

"I wanted too. I wasn't going to miss out anything. Then those few months when I couldn't be here for you."

"Gray I am sorry."

"No need to worry about what has happen in the past. Glad to look upon his face now." A small burp was heard and Amber smiles. Pats his back for a few extra minutes to make sure the bubbles were out.

"Ready Gray."

"I am." Amber braces the back of his head and lowers him down into Gray's waiting arms. Reading all the books he still felt unsure how to hold him. His son was adjusted with her help. "I can't believe I am holding him."

"Feels real now?"

"It does as soon as he came out."

"Going to miss him kicking and feeling him. I can't get enough of him and he is only brand new."

"Me too." There was a knock on the door and they both turn to see who it was. Ur stood in the doorway with everyone behind her. "Company is here now."

"I need to fix myself up a little. Can they wait."

"Let me take him into the hallway for a few minutes and come back in."

"Alright." Ur heard what was said and closed the door to wait for Gray to bring out there grandchild. Slowly he gets off the bed and was about to go to the door. Amber laid her hand on his arm and looked up at him. "He is not going far Amber."

"That is not yet." Pulls on his arm to bring him down and cups his face with her hands. Looking at his lips and at first wasn't going to do it. Slowly leads in and kisses him. "Thank you."

"Don't have to thank me."

"Gray without your help this wouldn't have happen."

"It would have Amber, but not by me."

"I know that. Still Thank you."

"You're welcome. I must say that is a sneaky way of giving me a kiss."

"I plan it that way."

"A tricky fox you are."

"This fox needs to look presentable."

"You look great to me."

"Go Gray or the door will be kicked in by Ur. Don't want her restless." Bends down closer to her and looks her right in the eyes. "When they are all gone. There will be no tricks from me to kiss you." Her face light up like a red road sign. Gray laughs as he goes to the door. Amber wanted to thrown a pillow at him. With her son and his arms, she couldn't.

Being surrounded in a instant to see the new life in his arms. There were lots of congratulations and awes coming from them. "Shhh we can't have word out about this. To the doctors and nurses I am her coach and Manger."

"Son he is beautiful. What is his name?"

"Thanks mom, we haven't decided yet."

"Why not?"

"Thought we still had three weeks left."

"Understandable. Can I hold him?"

"Sure, there is a chair in the room." Sliver opens the door and everyone comes into the room. Jellal and Mystogan goes over to their sister to give her a hug. Mystogan hands her a bouquet of flowers that he had hidden behind his back. Ur takes the chair and Gray places him in her arms. "Be good for grandma."

"I am grandmother. Oh my I am going to cry. Sliver take a picture before my mascara runs."

"Yes dear."

"Amber, how are you?" From her pillow, to look up at her older brother. The fatigue from labour was catching up to her. Gives him her brightest smile as she holds his hand.

"Sore, tired, a lot of mix motions. He is here and is mine."

"We will not stay to long."

"Stay for a bit and hold him."

"I can't say no to my little sister." The baby gets places into everyone arms and pictures are taken by Sliver's camera and Gray snaps pictures with Amber's. It was special moment to see everyone smiling and gooing at her boy. When Jellal got his chance to held him, his face light up with joy. "Hey there kid, I am your Uncle. I am your mother's oldest sibling. You have a other uncle who you will love as well. We are a close family, given we had our disagreements. Even if we may fight, we will always stand behind you." Jellal gives him a kiss on his forehead and gives him back to Amber. "He needs a name."

"We haven't settle on one. Might not have a name for a few days." Gray picks up the conversation with his ears. Excuse himself from talking to his father and brother. They veto some of the names that was discuss. Seeing that can't happen anymore it was prudent to name him now.

"Amber why don't you pick his name. I will be fine with it."

"Gray there are few that we both didn't like."

"True, but we can't call him baby boy forever."

"Well there is one that I have kept coming back too and didn't mention it. I wasn't to sure if I wanted to use it or not."

"What is the name?"

"Alexander Michael."

"Why didn't you use it. I had use Michael as the first name."

"There is reason for that you see."

"Tell me."

"The name belong to my father. Knowing how horrible he treated us, I still wanted to pass down his name."

"If this is what you want. I have no objection."

"I wish to use it."

"Then that will be his name." Gray turns to get everyone's attention and have it center on Amber. This was there news to share, but it was coming from her. "We have name for him. I hope you all like it. Why don't you say it Amber."

"I would like to introduce Alexander Michael Fernandez-Fullbuster." Gray whips his head back to look at her. That was a shock to hear his last name being spoken. They argue over the last name for days. Either one of them was willing to give in to the other. Why the change of heart? Right now was not a place to ask that. "For now in the hospital is Fernandez, don't want the media to find out and swarming in here."

Ur comes over to her and gives her a bug hug. Hearing about her past from the brother's mostly then her. Wasn't going to question the name, just knowing that her grandchild had one was good enough. "I think it's wonderful name darling. I can't wait to spoil Alexander."

"Alex for short."

"Welcome to the family little one." Kisses the top of his head and goes over to embrace her son in a hug. "Can we talk in private?"

"Not for long mother."

"It will be quick and after your father and I will leave. Allow her to get some rest, can see how tired she is." They walk out of the room with everyone else still in the room and around Amber's bed. Alex was a new member for each family and they couldn't stop looking at him. The only place they could really talk would be in the visitor lounge. Lucky for them there was no one occupying it at the time.

"What is it mother?"

"I know you had some misgiving about your life and how we wanted it for you. I think that now that you have adorable baby boy your priorities can shift."

"What are you going on about mother? I gave you son."

"You did, but I think there could be more." Ur opens up her purse and pulls out a small box and hands it over to him. "Look inside." Frowning at what she wants to show him and to comply to her without starting argument. Lift's open the box and sees a ring. One he has recognize it before.

"Mother?"

"Gray that belong to your great great grandmother and has been past down to the oldest girl in the family. Since I didn't have girls and the only one that has given me a grandchild is you. I want you to propose to Amber."

"Wait what?"

"My dear son, I have seen the way you have looked at her. This is not the normal infatuation you have had with women. You are clearly in love with her."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh?" Steps away from his mother and walks around the room. Stopping to look at the ring off and on. This had him thinking back to when he started having feelings for her. Yes he has fallen hard for her, but why didn't he notice it earlier and having someone to tell him. "Gray?"

"Mom, I thought having a son hit me with a ton of bricks but I got knock over again."

"Explain."

"I have been hit by cupid arrow." He laughs at out and shakes his head. "Michelle was right I got hit from behind. I have been in love with her since new years."

"Gray you might have been in love with her before that and did not see it."

"When we first meet there was nothing between us, it was for work. None that I could tell. She had her distance from me. Did not want to be near men. My feelings grew when she got pregnant. The way she looked at new year's mother, I felt the air went out of my lungs. She was studding, beautiful with the baby bump. That night was the first kiss."

"You already kissed her?"

"A few times."

"What she feels for you?"

"Hasn't said anything, but I am working to bring her walls down."

"From women's prescriptive and what I have seen between you too. There is something, she just needs to blossom."

"Sure hope so."

"When she is ready, give her that. Your lives will be one with Alex."

"I am a dad, I have a child. Never thought this day was possible."

"It is now my son. There is one thing I will point out before I go. Over the months I have heard you say my child or hers child. Gray, it's ours. Even though you didn't conceive him the natural way. He belongs to the both of you, you aren't a single parents." Lets that what she has told him to sink in. It was time for her to go and for him to get back into the room and be with whom he loves.

When she starts walking down the hallway to collect her husband. Hears her name being called out. "Mom!" Gray runs up to her and gives her a hug. "I am in love with her and Alex is our child." Pats him on the back for him to let go of her. Kisses him on the cheek and continues on. The box was still open in his hand and he looks down at the ring.

"Will she accept the ring?"


	34. Chapter 34

There stay in the hospital wasn't very long, and it didn't cause her any anxiety from previous times. Alex is home with her and Gray was sent to his house. No point to him being here and watching her every move when shes no longer pregnant. With them being apart, she wouldn't fall for him anymore. Her feelings for him would change back. A time where she wasn't thinking of when he would kiss her next, or say something to make her blush or hold her in his arms. Life she had before Alex will resume. The coffee maker was placed back on her counter, there was a new Maxwell House can beside it. Right next to her purse with a pack of smokes and a lighter.

The smell of fresh brew coffee filled the air as her guests where taking turns holding Alex. A baby shower was held at her house by Ur. The happy grandmother plan it while she was still in the hospital. It was three weeks later from the day she came home. Gray had gotten the car seat and picked out outfit that Alex would wear home. It was the outfit that Amber would keep in a box forever when he grows out of it.

"What a cute boy you have Amber."

"Thanks Lucy he is a charmer."

"He has your hair colour and smile."

"Sure does, he has Gray's eyes and long length.

"Is he sleeping through the night."

"No, not yet. I get up a couple times to feed him or change him."

"What of Gray?"

"He comes by after or the start of his day."

"He is no longer occupying the couch."

"I have him now, no reason for him to be here."

"Amber he is the father to him, should be here."

"Lucy I am not going to get into this with you. It is what is."

"You told me that you like it him."

"Lower you voice, I don't want Ur to hear."

"Why is that?"

"Would try and get us together. That isn't happening. End of this talk." Alex is handed over to his mother and Amber places him in a bassinet. Turns on the mobile that was attach to it and it gently rocks him too. It was a gift from Lyon. One of the many things him and his family has given him. The spoiling has already started and her child is going to be loved by all of them. Lucy wanted to see her happy. Yes she can see the joy in her eyes when she looks at her son. Also knows that a part of her is missing Gray. Sooner she is going to realize that.

"Amber can I get some coffee."

It was the day he has been waiting for since he saw her back in Cedar. Everything was plan out, even the little extra's he did. Juiva was in the passenger side of the vehicle as they head closer to Amber's home. To him this idea was brilliant. Dan had asked Juiva if there was a way he could get a van that looked like it was delivery flowers. Using her charms, the women spoke to prop manger if she could use one. Lie to him saying it was for a prank and the van wasn't going to be ruin for it. They guy agree if the van can come back the next day. Dan didn't fill her in what he had in store. Didn't need anyone disappointing his fun.

"That is her house there Juiva."

"Tisk, it's so small, for my liking."

"That is what I thought to. She is so practical didn't like expensive things."

"This is the women you like."

"First love and all. Can't get her out of my mind. It will be splendid reunion. The look in her eyes when she sees me."

"Why show up like this? With only a 12 roses you should have filled the back up."

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan."

The most of her guests are gone with only Lucy and Ur left behind to help her clean up. Erza had work that needed to get done on behalf of Lucy. There was a small role for her on a new t.v drama that she will be guest appearing in. Her door bell rang she was going to put Alex down from hearing him burp to go answer the door.

"I'll get that darling, you be with him."

"I am done feeding him Ur."

"Use the help."

Ur looks through the peep hole and sees a blue hair women and man with facial hair and cap on his head. Did not know these people, but could be friends of Amber's. Opening up the door and in a pleasant tone she speaks. "Hello may I help you?"

"My name is Juiva. Juiva wishes to see her friend."

"You are here to give her a baby gift?"

"Yes, Juiva has a gift for her." Juiva had to lie on the fly here. Not knowing anything about this women. Dan never told her, her name.

"If you two like to come this way. She is in the living room. You are going to fall in love with him like everyone else."

"Juiva is will be over come with joy." They both enter in the house and follow Ur to where Amber will be. Dan is ready for this, in all of the months of sneaky around. This was his comeback and her payback for sending him away.

Outside of the house Macao had seen the van pull up into the drive way next to Ur's car. Seen the two people getting out and recognized Juiva as being one of them. What strike him as odd was her coming out of a van. Something told him to be very weary. Hopefully soon Gajeel will be on his way. His shift was almost over for the day.

"Amber you have two new visitors. I am going to take my leave and go home. Take care of my grandson."

"Thanks for coming Ur." Motioning the visitors to enter the room, as she heads back to the entrance with her purse. Lucy was folding some the baby outfits she got from the shower. When she went to pick up another one off the floor, there was noise that something dropped to the ground. Lucy lifts up her head and sees a wrap dirty diaper on the floor. Then she looked up at Amber to see why that had happen.

Lucy saw the look on her face and how white her face was. Like seeing a ghost in the room. "Amber what is wrong?" Moving her head to see what the distraction was to cause her friend to act this way. There in the arch door way was Juiva and right beside her was man she did not know. Juiva was equally surprise to see Amber being the owner of this house. Standing beside the man that has been cause of so many problems. Soon here, she will realize the mistake she made by getting involved with him.

"Juiva why are you here? Did not know you knew where I lived."

"Juiva had no clue this was your house. Juiva came here to help him out." The cap was pulled down to cover his face. Dan wanted a dramatic reaction when she finds out who he is. Starts to walk over to her.

"Him?"

"Yes, Juiva was asked to help reunite you together. To bring a past love closer to you so you can rekindle what you once had."

"Past love?" There were not many relationship she had and the longest one was with Dan. Who could this person be? Why was he not showing his face to her and why did she feel dread? How did this person get a hold of her through Juiva to whom she has not seen in awhile? "I am sorry but can you reveal to me who you are?"

"Hahahaha"

The chuckling sent shivers down her spin, she knew exactly who this person was and the horror he bestilled on her. This was not a reunion a person should never have with their abusers. With him approaching her she steps back. His cap comes flying off and their was malice in his voice.

"My my my, it's been awhile hasn't it Amber."

"D....Dan. You're......out."

"Hahahahaha. Oh yes I am." Her throat closed off and the memories start flashing before her. How is this possible? How can he be out after what he did to her? "I see your shocked to see me, my dear."

When she spent the time in the hospital after he pushed her down the stairs, there were moments she was terrified that he would come after her. Dreamt of him hitting her or chasing her with a knife. Now her nightmare is back, her life is threaten. Steps right back into Alex's bassinet, turns to look down at her son. This is not a situation she wanted to be in with him here.

Dan reaches out and grabs her arm and yanks her hard towards him. "Dan don't." There was only evil burning in eyes. The hate that has been building since he has been locked up due to her. "I have baby, whatever you are thinking don't, please."

"To hear that word. The annoying word that got you nowhere with me."

Lucy wasn't to sure what to do. Here she is seeing her friend being tormented by the guy that they have been trying to find. Showing up here, with Juiva of all people. What is the connection between the two. Somehow Lucy had to stop this. "Hey you, I think you should leave. I can make one phone call."

"You dare try to stop me. I believe it will not work." Reaching around to his back and lifting up his shirt he pulls out a gun and points it at Lucy. "Go on, call. If you do you will be shot in the head before you press the first button."

"Dan leave her be."

"Do not! Tell me what to do, Amber. Now come with me." Starts pulling her towards the front door. Lucy is rooted in spot and seeing her friend being taken. Juiva with her blank expression watches on. Clearly this was not suppose to happen. Where was the happy reunion she was excepting. For months, he would not disclose who this women was to her. No name, what she look like, nothing.

"Dan, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to get back together with her?"

"Hahaha I wanted her back alright, but for payback only. Thanks to you, I was able to get inside. Been waiting for the chance to get close to her. I owe it to you."

"You wanted my help."

"I gotten it. Now move out the way." Did not realize she got in front of them. Juiva can see how scared Amber is. There is more to this story then she knows about. Right now she is part of this mess, that she had a hand in creating.

"Dan, why not lower the gun. There has to be way around this?"

"Bullshit! I had plan this from the moment I saw her on that set" Amber turns to look at Dan not understanding what he is talking about. Why is Juiva talking normal from her chipper self?

"Set...what...set?"

"In due time I will tell you my tale. Move it or I'll knock out. And you step aside." All this time he has never hit Juiva. Time wasn't on his hands, he needed to get out fast. Backs slaps Juiva across the face and pursues ahead as she stumbles sideways into a china cabinet.

"No!...My baby can't leave."

"I don't care." The grip on her arm increases in his strength. Pushes her towards the door. Amber looks back at Lucy and then at the bassinet. Her child needs to be safe. If she has to listen to him to keep him from harm. It was her life over his.

"Lucy....Alex." The front door opens, they both head out. Dan keeps a tightly hold on her as he goes to the van. Juiva runs out after them, not knowing what she can do.

"Stop! Dan." Dan turns around and points the gun at her feet and fires a bullet into the concrete. Juiva runs over to a park car, that belongs to Lucy. Lowers herself to the ground at the front hood. To scare now to face this demon she does not know. "You were only usable garage to me Juiva. Even when we had sex I had you underneath my control. The back door of the van opens and Dan was ready to shove her inside.

"Stop or I'll shoot." Macao had witness the scene unfolding before him. Left his car before calling for back up. The first number on speed dial was to Gildarts, second was Mest, third to Jellal. Having both hands on his gun and pointing right at Dan. "Let her go!"

"What can a bodyguard like you do. To old to play with me."

"I am not!" Dan didn't notice the appearance of the other car pulling up or the slamming of the car door. "Drop to the ground with your hands up!" Amber sees Gajeel, and looks at Macao. What are these two doing here?

"Noblest players, don't you see I am holding all the cards here. If you make one move towards me, I'll shoot her."

Gajeel holds his ground and Macao comes over to him. Still having his pistol pointed at Dan. Any wrong move here could be fatal. The chances that she wouldn't get hurt would be very slim. Can they turn this around?

"Back up, the both of you. I am no mood to deal with you two. You get into your cars or I will start shooting."

"Dan, you can't win this. Free her now."

"I have a hold of her."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Back to the beginning."

Dan looks at the two men ready to take him on. There is no way it was going end. Quickly pointing the gun at the older man. Aims and fires the gun into his leg. Macao goes down on the grass and Gajeel is heard swearing. A other shot is fire into the tire of Macao vehicle. Amber struggles to be free, the shooting of the gun vibrates in her ears. Dan wasn't going let her go. The bunt end of the gun hits her over the head. The same way he did at Christmas. Knocks her out, and he lifts her up into the van. He gets in pointing the gun at Gajeel, with his free hand he closes the doors. With speed moves to the driver side to start the van.

It roars to life and puts it into reverse. Not caring who is behind him, he backs up. Gajeel leaps out of the way and rolls onto the ground opposite of Macao. The van hits his car, pushes it into the ditch. With a other shift in gear the van speeds down the highway.

"Dam it, he's getting away."

"Go after him Gajeel I'll call for help."

"You can't old man you are in need of ambulance."

"Gajeel her safety is at risk, go!"

"Shit to hell." Gets up onto his feet and runs to his car. Didn't concern himself about the damage of the car, hopes it can still drive. There was smoke coming from the engine. Hitting the gas pedal to get the car to move, it only stalled. "Blazes!" Starting up the car didn't not work. Macao was already on the phone to Gildarts. Explaining what just took place.

Juiva walks back into the house and Lucy had Alex in her arms. The baby could sense something was wrong. To quiet the babies cries he needed his mother. Juiva sits on the couch unsure of what to do. Places a hand on her cheek and feels the warmth from the hit. A bruise was already forming. "What in God's name made you hook up with him?"

"Wanted my help and he help me with Gray."

"Didn't work did it."

"Who is he?"

"A monster Juiva, a man that was sent to prison for his abuse and almost killing her."

"Killing Amber?"

"I am in no position to tell you. You got to wait for him to tell you."

"Who is that?"

Lucy rocks Alex back and forth soothing him. There was no way she will tell Juiva, this women does not need no explanation. Everything will be unfold when the cops and media shows up. "It's ok Alex. Mommy will be back." Taking a look at the front window there were already lights flashing as cops car pull up and ambulance. The storm just hit, and where Amber is at now is raging like a hurricane.

Dan didn't want to be found in the van, he had plan a other car to take him and Amber to a place. With her still being knocked out, it was easier putting her in front seat of his beat up little car. No one would subject him in driving one of these. Had to keep a low profile and watch the roads. Where he was going was on the other side of the city. "Hahaha to think I pulled it off." Touching her cheek as she is defenceless and not coming around. "We are going back in time, my dear to finished what I started."

The van was left running as it was not needed anymore. If the police do find it there will be no clues to where they are going. Dan thought he was going to get away with it. When he took her, his last hours on earth are up. For those that love her, anyone of them will be pounding his head in.

Driving over the speed limit to get to her house. The worse possible thing could have happen. Even when they were hoping for him to show up. Regretting living her house after Alex was born. Promise himself he was going to be there when Dan shown up. Protect her from him, he was going to stand up and face Dan head on. When he got the call from Jellal of Dan disguising himself and using Juiva to get inside her house. It made him boiling mad. No one would have thought he would use someone they know.

Gray got there before her brothers and Lyon. Mest was with Gildarts outside of the house talking to Gajeel about what happen. There was already a media setting up and wanting a interview. Couldn't be stalled from what was going on outside, he need to get in. Running to the front door and opening it up. Didn't bother to take off his shoes, jacket and hurry to the living room. Hearing his son cries from when he first enter the home. "Lucy!" Sees Lucy holding Alex and Juiva was on the couch holding a ice pack to her cheek. Asked not to leave by a police officer before she could be question. Standing beside the couch next to her was Zeref, he was called by her to come at once. Not only was he angry at her actions, but was worried for Amber.

"Gray, glad you here."

"I drop everything at work and rushed here. Are you and Alex alright?"

"We are okay. He did nothing to us, only to Juiva and took Amber. But Alex will not stop crying."

"Crap, he knows something is wrong."

"Gray, he is going to get hungry."

"Don't worry. There is some breast milk in bottles in the fridge. Amber pump some so I could feed him."

"That is good to hear."

"Can you hold him for a bit more. I need to talk to someone."

"Yeah go ahead." Knowing who he was referring to and how this will not bold will for Juiva. The backlash she was going to receive will be ten times worse from before. Gray did not want to wait for a officer to question her. He needed to know how this came to light. Leaving Lucy to attended to Alex he starts walking over. Juiva puts the ice pack down and stands up.

"Juiva is happy to see Gray." Reaches her hands out to him to be embrace in a hug. Gray ignore her and stood looking at her. "Juiva wants to be hold by her Gray."

"Don't be fooled by her Gray, she has been talking normally from when Dan shown himself." Juiva glares at Lucy, not wanting to be found out by her own personality change. It was how she has acted towards people to get what she wants.

"I don't care about that right now. I want to know how you knew Dan? Where and when you meet him?"

"It was back in Cedar, it was the last time I saw you on set. Introduce himself to me and said he could help me out."

"With what?"

"Getting together with you. Told me I needed to try harder."

"So all those times in hotel room and everywhere else was his idea."

"Yeah, he said if I kept showing up, you will eventually take me back."

"His and your plan failed. What was it in for him?"

"Told me he needed help with a ex girlfriend."

"So he told you about Amber?"

"He never told me her name, nothing regarding to her at all. Today was the day, he requested my help. When we came here and saw Amber, everything changed. Then he hit me and the face while he was taking her outside."

"I am sorry you got hit. Right now my only concern is Amber, where to find her. Did he tell you his plans?"

"Like I said, nothing. Who is he? Why is he so angry with her?" This was not the time to be telling her of Amber's past. It is urgent that they find her and put a stop to Dan. If Juiva is holding out on any information, will she confess to it.

"Before Amber came to work with me, she was in a relationship with Dan. Four years he abused her, beat her, sent her to the hospital numerous times. One day she had enough of being hit and took her stand against him. Ready to move out and leave him behind. Dan came home early that day. Got so livid with her. That he stab her in the back and pushed her down a flight of stairs. He left her there in her own blood to die. Her brother Mystogan found her, got her safe the hospital. Her brother Jellal sought out Dan, beat the crap out of him. Dan was sent to jail, later went on to trail. Was sentence to prison, where he has been for the last couple years. Our own government allow him to be free."

"I did not know that."

"There is alot you don't know Juiva. All the incidents that have happen on set during the movie was caused by him. Even when we came back here at Christmas and Amber got stabbed. It was his doing, everything."

"Even when the prop gun fired on you?"

"Yes, even that. Somehow in all of this chaos he picked you as partner."

"I didn't do anything."

"Not intentionally. He did end up taking the person that means so much to me."

"Gray!" Lucy couldn't silence Alex cries. The baby can tell his father is in the room he wants to be hold in comforting arms. "He needs you. I'll heat up a bottle." She places Alex into his arms and goes into the kitchen to warm up a bottle from the fridge."

"Shhhh it's ok Alex. Everything will be fine. Daddy has you."

"Daddy?" Juiva looks to the child and back to Gray. Confused at to why this child would be a father to him. "What is the meaning of this Gray?"

"Word wasn't suppose to leak out about this. Now with Amber taken, news will be looking into her life. They will find out who the father is."

"Who is that? Amber said she wasn't dating anyone."

"She wasn't. Amber went to a fraternity clinic like she said, but the donation of the sperm didn't come from there."

"Again, who is it?"

"It came from me Juiva. I offered my sperm to her. I wanted her to carry a child for me. Alex is my son."

"What! You told me you never wanted kids."

"Things change."

"You lied to me."

"At first it was the truth, then something happen along the way. I don't have to give you my reasons. We are not together anymore. Now Alex needs me." Juiva was ready to slap Gray across the face. They were together when he help Amber get knocked up. Zeref catches her hand before it even lands a mark on his face.

"You have enough to deal with Juiva, don't make matters worse."

"Zeref, he went behind my back."

"That is in the past. You have some questions to answers. The police are coming back in."

"Zeref get me out of it."

"No can do. You got yourself into this. Deal with it Juiva, because after today I am no longer your manger."

"Why not!"

"You have put on a fake front this whole time, and you have been keeping someone at your house that was dangerous and sleeping with them."

"I didn't know he was dangerous."

"Lets hope Amber will be found before he does something to her." Gildarts approach her with Mest walking over to Gray. With only a few steps behind them Jellal, Mystogan and Lyon come into the room as well.

"Miss Lockser, can you come with me? I need to ask you some questions."

"I want a lawyer."

"You aren't under arrest Miss."

"I want my lawyer here before I answer any questions."

"Fine suit yourself. Give him a call." Gildarts taps on his note pad with his pen. Dealing with some people are a pain in the ass. Even when they don't believe they are in trouble, but they end up making trouble for themselves. The quicker her lawyer gets here to answer his questions for his report. To share any details that they might be missing in this case.

"Gray!"

"Lyon, glad you are all here."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No I wanted to make sure Alex was fine first. Have you relay anything to mom and dad."

"They been told and are their way here. Mom is very upset."

"It's not her fault. It's mine, if only Amber didn't kick me out after he was born. I could have been here."

"Brother, don't worry yourself over it. Especially when you have Alex in your arms."

"Lyon is right Gray. We have tried to do everything possible to keep her safe. In the end, she was still taken with out anyone of us here. As the oldest, should have told her about Dan as soon as I know knew about it. With her past, didn't want her to relapse."

"Jellal you were trying to do the right thing, we just wasn't solely prepared, for what he had in store."

"Now we all standing here, my sister is out there somewhere."

"When the police finds out more, they will start searching."

"They are in the process of doing that now." Jellal, Mystogan, Lyon and Gray turn to look at Mest. Same as the rest of the group he was mad that Dan wasn't caught yet. To have her taken while he was in town. This should have been stopped a long time ago. They could only do so much, but it wasn't enough. "Road blocks are in place. Also each member of the police department has photo of him."

"You think he will take my sister out of town?"

"We don't know what his agenda is. He could do anything at this point."

"Dammit!"

"Jellal, brother calm down. You will wake up Alex." Both siblings look at their nephew in his arms. The baby had drink himself to sleep. His crying tired him out and he was content with his dad.

"I'll go put him into his crib."

"I'll do that for you Gray, stay and find out news."

"Thanks for your help Lucy."

"Amber is one of the nicest people I know. Who is a dear friend of my mine. I couldn't do anything to stop Dan. Not when he had gun pointed at my face."

"Amber or I wouldn't want you to be hurt Lucy." Holding out her arms for Alex to be placed in them. Gray kisses the top of his head. Lucy walks away with him to the nursery.

"When we find something, I am going out there to get her back."

"Gray it's probably best to stay here. Let the police and I handle it."

"You are doing your job Mest, but I have responsibility to bring her home. I can't not sit and wait. If Dan takes a hand to her, I'll kill him."

The minutes tick by as the room was quiet to only the police offers that were talking. Gildarts was finished with his interview with Juiva and her lawyer. The only information she gave out was telling them how she meet him back in Cedar. That he mention there was a ex girlfriend he wanted to get back together with. Also for the last couple weeks he was staying with her at her place. Gildarts ask for couple of police officers to go with Juiva to her house and search his belongs for any clues. In his report he will pass out what the make of his car is for them to keep a eye out.

Hopefully soon there will be lead to where she is at. Bring her home safe, and Dan will not be able to see outside world again. The government wanted to ease tension in the prisons to let out the ones they believe were less dangerous. They never given in to the thoughts of repeat offenders. Dan was never charge for beating up Amber. Allowed him to be free, worried that it would get worse if he was in jail. That final day, with her laying at the bottom of the stairs, was the first time he was charge. Then sent away to her knowledge for good.

With his head down he walks over to the group of men in her small living room. He let her escape with him. Didn't do his job properly in protecting a good friend. Gajeel could only tell them how sorry he was. That he too will go with the police in capturing Dan. "Jellal, Mystogan, my apologies, I was right there when it happen. I am ashamed of myself for not firing when I had a chance."

"Mystogan and myself don't blame you Gajeel. You came at the right time to do your job. We should had a better set up is all. We aren't blaming anyone."

"Did threaten her at all, said anything."

"I could see how scared she was Gray. Shaking in the knees, and her eyes were like deers caught in reflective light. He knocked her out and put her in the van."

"Nothing else?"

"The words he said, Back to the beginning." Everyone looked at each other. What do those words means? How particular for him to say it.

"Back to the beginning....hmmm. Jellal, is there anything from her past to relate to this?"

"I am not sure Mest. Amber was in her late teens when they got together."

"Is there a place that they liked to go to. That held special meaning to them."

"Really don't know. There was a lot of stuff she hind from us. If there was destination, they did not attend there regularly."  
"Mest!" Gildarts coming running over to him with his cell phone in hand. It look like it was just used for a call. "We found the van."

  
All the men ears pick up and they all stood straighter waiting for more news. "They found it on 10th Ave North East. Not to far from here. There was no sign of her and the van was still running. There was tire tracks of a other vehicle probably a car. Juiva give me a description of one he was driving."

"What type was it?"

"A small Honda, white, with rust at the end back bumper. Late model of early 90's."

"Oh God."

"What is wrong, Gajeel?"

"I should have reported this to you or Mest. Three weeks ago on shift there was a small Honda that drove past here about three times. I couldn't make out the license plate and the driver was male with facial hair. The car would slow down near the house and pick up speed again."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I am sorry, I should of."

"Is this the only time?"

"It happen about twice before."

"Shit he was staking the place out. I will let the other police officers know. We might get a hit with this."

"What if he went outside of the city already."

"I don't think he will do that Jellal."

"Why do you say that Mest?"

"What you have said, they didn't travel and if they did it was not very far. My guess they are still in the city limits. To where I am not sure."

Gray turns around from the group and goes over the wall and hits it with his fist. "Gray!" With so little news to go by and her out there being scared to death. He wanted her in his arms, to be beside him forever.

"Sorry Lyon. It's frustrating. We are standing around doing nothing. While we should be out there looking."

"Look where?"

"I don't know. A old place or attractions they went too."

"Wait what did you say?" Jellal comes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"A old place or attractions." A light bulb went off in his head. The other day Jellal drove past the house they use to live in. He had business in that part of town. What he didn't pick up until now was the car that was parked on the street. A few months ago when Mest was down, he check the house then. The place was vacant but there was for sale sign out front. That day there were cars in the drive way.

"Could it be really that easy or he is dumb that he thinks he is smart."

"What are you talking about brother?"

"The house they use to the live in. The beginning, everything started in that house. Where else would he take her?"

"It would be inconceivable notion that he would take her there. Wouldn't that be a observantly choice, knowing he could get caught."

"I think he is not playing with a full deck guys. His focal point has been Amber with a side detours to other members. So I think we have to go there first."

"Wait wait before all of you go off being knights here, think about this for a second. If he has taken her to that house. The question is to why? It might be the begging of the relationship they once had, but it ended horribly."

"We all know how it all ended Gildarts. That was the one place he did the most mental and physical damage to her. There is no other place he could warp her mind, make her vulnerable. If we don't find out for sure. My sister life will on the line."

"I am going. I'll check out the house myself, if the police don't do it."

"Gray you can't go with out us. I am the police, let me take control of this."

"I can't wait any longer Gildarts. Not when the person I love is in danger."

"Whoa brother. This is the first."

"Can't talk about my feelings now. We have to get her back. Not only for me but for Alex too. I will speak to Lucy first, see if she can stay with him. Until my mother and father get here."

"I am with you Gray. Lets go and get my sister."

There was not point in holding these four men back. There purpose was to calm the one person that tie all these men together. Mest and Gildarts step aside to let them past. They two where going as well. If one of them ends up getting their hands on Dan, someone would have to hold them back.

"Dan better be ready Gildarts."

"How so?"

"Because they are bringing hell with them. There will be no heaven saving his sole."


	35. Chapter 35

There were rain clouds in the distance as Dan reached the house. The air was filled with humidity and he sweat a little as he got her inside the house. Still unconscious from being knock out by him. Laid her on the floor by the entrance into the living room. Why give her treatment to lie on the couch. The fun would start when she comes too. Everything he plan was set correctly, he was the main character. They will reprise a scene that will have the ending he wants.

Dan couldn't wait for her to wake up on her own. Had to give her a some help. Crouching down on the floor he taps the side of her face. "Hey wake up!" There was a slight movement and he slaps her again. Her eyes flutter open and slowly she looks around her surrounds. Bracing herself on her elbow and touching the back of her head. There was a bump that had formed and it was causing her some blurriness in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You are home." His voice caused her to become very still. Remembering what happen a short time ago. Not wanting to turn her head to look at him, to see how vile he has become. Getting on her knees she hopes he will not try to do anything to her now. "Home is where memories are made. We had some memorable ones created. Today is a continuation of one them."

"What are you talking about?" Able to get up onto her feet but was very unsteady. Amber had to hold to the wall of the arch way. Seeing the front door and the entrance way. It brings back few memories of when she would collect herself from a beating to leave to seek medical attention. "This place has no happiness here."

"Hahaha of course it doesn't. I had the upper hand in controlling you. You were so easy to manipulate, thinking you could change me."

"I learn a long time ago, I couldn't."

"I laugh every time you tried."

"Then why am I here?"

"To resolve some unfinished business between us. That fateful day didn't end the way I wanted it too. We are here to fix that."

"Fix it?"

"You lived, with the help of your precious brothers. I am here to right that wrong."

"You want me dead?"

"Bingo, and I have audience that will see that happening." Snaps his fingers and points to what is behind her.

"Audience?"

"Turn around see for yourself." Amber was still feeling light headed but she managed to turn to see what he was talking about. There in the living room was four people, tied and gag into chairs. The family that had just purchased this home to raise their two children in. A boy and girl were sitting in the middle with the mom and dad on either side of them. Amber's eyes goes wide to see this displayed in front of her.

They weren't a audience, they were witnesses to his crime which he made them appear in. Without seconded guessing herself she goes right over to them. Looks at their scared faces. The father has bruised eye and the mother has a busted lip. The kids had no injuries, but with them being tied up Amber wasn't sure if that was the case. "Dan what the hell. You kidnap a family."

"No, they are trespassing on our property. I had to do this."

"I'll set you all free right now." Amber goes around behind the dad to start uniting the ropes. If she can get them away from Dan, then they can get help for her. Knowing how worried her brothers will be for her. There was Gray as well, she could imagine how angry he would be right now. Having her being taken from her home and away from his son.

"You aren't freeing them Amber. They are here to stay, now come back this way."

"Dan don't do this."

"Walk over here now or I'll take my gun and end this quickly." Pointing the gun right at her. The fear was put into her. The control he once had over her, was still there in his mind. Taking the few steps away from the dad and getting in front of the two kids. Amber kneels down in front of them. Looks at both of them and places a hand on each side of their faces. The words she is about to tell them are important.

"You two are ok?"

They could only nod there heads and the girl starts shedding tears. This was a traumatic experience for her and her family. The other day they were having fun in the back yard. When the door bell rang to welcome this stranger inside their home. Telling them, he ran into car trouble and needed to use a phone to call a tow truck. To there surprise he pulled a gun out and hit their dad. When their mom tried to run away with the kids, he hits her in the mouth. They have been in the chairs since he has came in.

"I am glad you aren't hurt." Wipes the girls tears from her eyes and gives her a sympathetic smile. Knowing the next part is going to be hard for them to do. "I want you both to listen to me. Whatever you hear, you tune it out. Whatever you see, you don't look. Shut your eyes and place your mind on something else. Be brave for me, alright?" They could only mumble a yes through the gag.

Then the start of the most horrific thing this family will ever witness in their lifetime. Dan gets close to her, can't stand the undertaking of her consoling the kids. With his hand he grabs the top of her head and starts pulling her away. "I am sorry...." Takes a look at the mother and father before Dan kicks her in the side. The father looks on to see this intruder beating this unknown women in front of them. If only he can get free and stop this madness from happening.

"I am going to make sure you feel so weak that you do not attempt to flee from me." His fist slams right into her left eye. Then he punches her in the stomach. Amber has already been kicked a few times and can feel tightens in her chest from a broken rib. The onslaught carries on with her shouts of him stopping. No matter what she will do, he will not stop. This will be end of her life on this day. If by some miracle the one person she hopes to save her comes kicking through the door any time now before she passes out.

The years he has been held in the prison. Did everything humanly possible to be let out on good behaviour. There was no way he was going to riot in a jail cell for the remainder of his life. This was her fault. Should have died that day after he pushed her. He knew how much blood was drawing out from her. Made the stabbed wound big enough with his knife. Didn't need to use it this time. His gun is in place of it. The damage he can inflict on her will be priceless. Taking a other hit to her face. Dan pulls the gun back out and points it at her. "The trill of holding a powerful weapon in my hands is very exhilarating. If only that day on set, I could have been the one to shoot the gun at Gray. I was able to switch the fake bullets with real ones."

Rolling on her side and coughing up blood that splatters on the floor. Hearing what he is saying about the gun. They had told her, he was injured doing a stunt and it was on him for not being careful. "That is not true." Blood poured out of her mouth. The beatings to her face and body was putting her in grieve danger. "He wasn't careful that day."

"Is that what they told you. How gullible are you to believe them." Bends down and hovers over her face. Smirks at her as he jabs the gun into her right shoulder. "If you didn't guess by now Amber. I have been behind each incident."

A hand covers her shoulder as he removes the gun and waves it in front of her. Then a other punch to her jaw had her biting her tongue. Trying to say some words with her face swollen and possible fracture. "In....cident....cause....you." Dan wanted to make this clear to her, get it into her head that he has been around for all this time.

"I have been shadow in your life. I got hired on to that movie set your star was part of. I made the stage light fall on you. I set the trailer on fire and let out the air in the tanks. If you didn't realize it sooner, about your apartment. And sent those pictures of your dam cat."

"R...goue......Hap.....py." Every memory of each incident hit her in waves. The suffering of hurting her and those around her. How close she was of loosing Alex inside her. It was him all this time. Rolling once again onto her stomach and trying to get on her knees. Dan kicks her back down, her head hits the floor. The throbbing and almost passing out. There was no way she can fall back to unconsciousness. This man, no she can't think of him as man any longer. A beast, that killed her adorable cat. She knew he was evil before going to prison. The years inside his cage capitulate him into a sinister dark demon. Is there any means of her to liberate from him?

In her blurred vision she sees the kids shutting there eyes tightly. After this day is over, there minds will be in state to which they might seek help. Looking at their parents she can see the mother crying and the father trying to break free. Nobody shell be involved in this, this has to be stopped by her. But how, what strength does she have to fight him off.

Dan was still laughing at telling her his deeds. Then he sees her getting up on her knees again. "You bitch! Can't you stay down." Kicks her in the leg and she falls back on the floor. With his foot he brings it down onto her wrist. Using the heel of his boot as he crushes the bones. The screams from her voice fills the room and sobs are to welcoming for him to hear. Taking her by her hair he holster her up. "I think it's time to start our final scene."

Starts dragging her over to the stair case. There is no grip to her shoes to slow him down. As he moves forward Amber tries to claw at his arm with her good hand. The other one was already disjointed. Dan climbs the stairs with her fumbling behind him. With the good hand she reaches for the rail to stop his movement. That makes him turns around and get even madder at her. "Slut! Stop defending yourself. Didn't work in the past and sure not here." Grabbing her by the arm he forcefully takes the remaining steps to the top. Shoving her to the ground and pointing the gun at her shoulder. A loud shot booms and the bullet penetrates her shoulder where she got stab from before. The intensity of the pain is on the same level as labour.

"Ahhhhhh."

"Now you better listen to me. Your time is almost up and we have audience to witness your final moments." Bracing herself against the wall she looks up at him. This day was going great until he shown up. Waking up to feed Alex first thing this morning. Watching Ur with decorations for the baby shower. Having conversations with her close friends and opening up gifts. How is her baby doing now in the mists of all this? Has Gray and her brothers been told? Will they know where to look for her?

With her back up agiasnt the wall she uses what is left in her legs to slid up and stand. This was it, her life could end here. If she doesn't do something about it now. "Our play is starting Amber. Get over here."

"No!"

"What did you say? I hate that word Amber."

"No....Dan!"

"Do I need to hit you some more to keep your mouth shut or should I take my gun and kill ya now."

"Do...it!

"Fine by me by putting a bullet through your head instead of choking your neck like I did with Rachel." Amber frowns at the news that was given to her. What more has he done, since he been out. Who is this Rachel women? Has he slip so far from being human that this is the road he has taken. The gun gets lifted up and points it at her. "Ready to meet your maker."

Pushing herself from the wall she takes a step forward. The gun is right at her forehead. This is her chance, her only chance. "I see you want to end this too."

"More....so...then you."

"I will not give you a count down." Pulling back the hammer and gleefully wanting to push on the trigger. "It's been fun." What he does not expect is when he is prepares to shoot is Amber taking his wrist upwards. The gun fires and the bullet goes into the wall. Then with all of her strength she pushes him backwards against the railing. Then he comes back at her and pushes her towards the stairs. Just like last time after he stabs her. They struggle for the gun to be taken from his hands. She knows that there is nothing she can do, but has to try.

In that moment and to her relief she hears her name being called from the bottom. "Amber!" Her or Dan did not hear the door being kick in and everyone rushing in. Gray looks up at the two and his heart is beating fast. They heard the first gun shot go off as they were getting out of their cars. Mest stop him from going to the door. Told him to allow the police to there job. Pushed Mest out of the away and ran ahead with her brothers and Lyon trailing him. "You bastard let her GO!"

"I'll let her go alright." Back slapping her across the face to stun her. Then grabbing her wrist he pulls her forward. The stairs were right behind her. With a mused smile on his face he takes the gun and puts it at her stomach. A other deafening shot rings out. The bullet goes right through her and with a push to her shoulder she falls backwards down the stairs. Gray runs ready to catch her.

A other shot goes off from Mest gun as his bullet hits Dan's gun and making him drop it to the ground. "Don't you move Dan." Mist had direct line of sight to him. If he moves a inch he will fire back.

"Tisk, the scene was just getting good. Here you all are ruining my play."

"You are under arrest Dan. This time you are in jail for good."

"Hahaha I don't think so." Quickly bending down and getting the gun. Dan runs down the hallway. There were stairs leading into kitchen in the back.

"Dam you!" Mest runs up the stairs as Gildarts goes around to the back of the house. Jellal and Mystogan go running over to Gray. The fall down the stairs was a bad one. Not able to catch her in time as she falls to the floor.

"Sister!" Jellal sides near Gray as he holds her in his arms. "How is she?"

"Unconscious, with barely a pulse."

"We need a ambulance." Mystogan shouts to a police officer that was untying the family that was in the chairs. He looks back at his sister and sees so much blood coming from her stomach and shoulder. Gray takes off his jacket then remove his shirt to add pressure to her wound.

"Lyon hold this in place." Gently he puts her head onto the floor and kisses her lips. Then he stands up. "Stay with her until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Stopping him." He runs through the house to the back. Dan was able to get down the stairs fast enough with Gildarts and Mest hot on his trail. Jellal told his brother he was with going Gray. One of them had to reach him to give him supreme beating.

In the back alley way Gray sees the chase in front of him. There was no way in hell Dad was going to disappear from them. Heading in pursuit and running as fast as he can. Back in his school days when they had to take activity for gym, he picked track. Could beat his classmates in time trails. "Wait until you see my face in front of you bastard."

Dan didn't plan this far ahead. He wanted to be over Amber's dead body, grinning from ear to ear in victory. Then he would take his beat up car down south, where the law wouldn't extradite him back home. Sipping on cocktails, gazing at gorgeous women, and living his days free. Here is running away from Mest and Gildarts. Trying to put everything unto their coming path to slow them down so there will be a wider gape. Trash cans, bins, bicycles anything he could get his hands on.

"Stop Dan there no place for you to go." The shouting from Mest wasn't going anywhere. Soon Dan will be corner and handcuffs will be placed on him. They have to reach him before he hits the street and on coming cars. If he makes it there and crosses the street then he has a chance of hiding.

Gildarts was on his walkies talking relaying back to his co-workers the exact location. Asking for back up and to stop him at all cost. "Suspect is heading down the alley way and is about to reach 40th street. Need police cars at the entrance before he reach it, over." In his years of being on the force, there have been very few suspects that have gotten away from him. Not today, he wasn't about to lose to this scum.

Looking back over his left shoulder he sees them almost coming right on him. Taking his gun and fires at Mest. The bullet messes and hits at a fence. Causing a cat that was on the ledge taking a nap to jump down and running away. "Shit." Couldn't fire a other round, had one more bullet left in the chamber. He had to concentrate more on running faster, then getting caught. So looking forward he sees the street coming up and he was going to go right on through onto the road. If he cuts through those bushes on the other side, there is a small hill and after that is all forest. There had to be some please he can lay low.

Starting to sprint as if it was at the finished line. He would be home free, but he didn't see the trash can lid coming right at him. Slamming right into it and knocking him back a little. Dan does stable himself up. There was blood coming out of his noise. Knew right away that it was probably broken. Then a kick comes right his hand and knocking the gun from his grip. Then a other kick comes at him and hits the side of his head. Shaking his head clear and trying to sustain his objective. He focus on who dare to stop him. "You! Get in my way."

"I am, and you are done."

With his weapon gone, the only thing he could still use his knife. Pulls it out of it's sleeve from his hip. Starts waiving it around and looking Gray dead in the eyes. "Are you here to be her saviour, actor?"

"I think we both no the answer to that."

"Try it." Dan charges at Gray welding the knife around. Slashes him in different directions hoping to connect with skin. Gray sides steps and moves faster then Dan could. Jellal comes around the corner to see the fight already starting. Didn't think Gray was this fast in running to get ahead of him. Determine he was to settle this once and for all. Mest and Gildarts run up and stop to see Dan moving his arm straight forward to stab Gray in his chest, he sides step and grabs Dan wrist and bends it backwards. The knife falls out of his hands and lands on the ground. "Ahhhh you piece of shit let me go."

"Hell no!" Gray punches Dan right in the face that makes him topple back. As he lands on the ground, Gray was right there on top of him. His fists ramming into his face one right after other. All the anguish he has cause these past months. Sending him and Amber to the hospital. With each hit it was release of the worry and concern for Amber. He wasn't doing this for himself, but the years she spent with him. All the beatings, fearing for her life.

"Gray, stop!" Gildarts had to struggle to pull him off Dan. Had to call to Mest for assistance. As soon as they did, Jellal went right after him. Finishing him off from the last time. He should have killed him back then. All of this wouldn't be happening now. Kicking him a few times at his side then going for his face. "Dam it, not you too." Gildarts once again had to intervene. "That's enough, both of you. We got him, this is it."

Mest rolls Dan onto his back. Didn't care for injuries, just wanted him tie up. "Gildarts give me your handcuffs." Takes them from his side and throws to him to catch. "You thought you could get way with this Dan? Your days are now numbered. I should have done this a long time ago." The sounds of clicking of the cuffs go onto his wrist. Placing a hand on to his he starts hauling him. "You are under arrest."

"Tch....You guys had to show up. It doesn't matter, I got what I wanted. Hahahaha. She is dead now."

Marching up to him and hitting him hard one more time. "Amber will not die. She has baby to raise, has her brothers by her. You are right, I am her saviour and knight. I am the better man for her. I will be the one to fill in those holes that you took away."

"Gray! Lets us take over. You get back to the house."

"Do as Gildart says, we got this now."

"Thanks Mest, Gildarts." Looking back at Dan once more before Jellal pats him on the back to get him to go. "Riot in your own personal hell bastard. There is no one to save you now." They both start running back to the house. Hopefully by now a ambulance has come to take Amber. Gray didn't want to think about how bad it was. How she looked, the blood, her pulse.

Sprinting back to the house to see Lyon out on the lawn with family that lives in the house. The girl was hugging her mom really tightly and the boy was beside their dad. There were no other injuries they received. Now they can pick themselves up after this ordeal and try to get back there normal lives.

"Brother!" Gray runs up to him and with Jellal. Trying to get air into their lungs. They ran hard trying to get to Dan and to get back here. "We got Dan."

"That is great!"

"How is she?"

"Ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Mystogan went with her in the back. Laxus is inside the house talking to one of the cops. The media is swarming her house and they are also here." Waves with his hand over to few park t.v vans down the street. There was one for the local news station, a international one and entertainment."

"To keep this under wraps isn't going to work."

"No, Laxus is trying to hold off the reporters from speaking to you. He is also going to the hospital to make sure they don't go cause a ruckus. That being said, he does want you to make a formal statement."

"Probably to tame them down a little. What of mom and dad?"

"They are at her house now looking after Alex. Lucy is still there."

"Good, I am on my way to the hospital." Gray smiles down at the two children. "You are alright?"

"Yes, we are. But that women is not."

"She will be fine. What is your name?"

"Carliegh, that is my brother Mark." Kneels in front of the two children with there parents behind them. The mother recognize Gray, when kicked in the front door. She was one of his many fans. The father wouldn't admit it but had man crush on him as well. Laxus spoken to them and said that Gray will pay for any damages caused.

"I am sorry you got involved in this. I am sure you all were very scared."

"We were, but that lady told us to be brave."

"Amber is my manger, and she is one tough cookie.

"Mr Fullbuster, she tried to stand up to him. Tried to set me free."

Standing up to look at the father. Gray reached out his hand to him, then notices how bloody his knuckles were and pulled the hand back. "Sorry again for all this Mr...?"

"Oliver, Lance Oliver, and my wife Sally."

"Amber wouldn't want to see anyone hurt because of her."

"She was able to loosen my ropes by the time you all came in. If I untie myself sooner, I would have gone after him. He wanted us to be witnesses. She told my kids, to close their eyes and turn out the world."

"I can't go into detail but Amber had a horrible road with him. I just glad it's over with."

"Ummm...Mr Fullbuster, give her our sincere thanks."

"I will Sally. I must go."

Laxus comes out of the house with the cop and walks the steps on to the concrete path to the street. Meets up with Gray at his car. Lyon was already getting into the passenger seat. Jellal was in his truck and speeding away to the hospital. There was not point in stick around here any longer. Time to be with his sister and brother.

"Gray, got to warn you."

"I know Laxus. Her past and probably Alex will be coming out."

"If they come up to you. Say no comment, not until you give me your statement. I'll read it for you."

"Can we talk about this later. I want to head on over."

"Yeah, go ahead. Will be right behind you. I also let Natsu know too."

"Thanks man."

Drive there felt very long and thinking about the picture in his head of Amber being at the top of the stairs. They made eye contact for a moment before she was pushed. Griping the wheel and discarding the pain in his hands. If only he at her house, if only.

"Brother, she will be fine."

"Can't loose her now Lyon."

They all hurried into the hospital and find out exactly where she was. Jellal had to call his twin to fine out. He was on the 7 floor, waiting in the visitors lounge. His hands where press together as they all walk in. The look on his face was troubling, and he had to Jellal and the others what has transpire.

"Mystogan, any word on her."

"They have gotten her in the operation room brother. Wendy and a other doctor are working on her, but...."

"What is it?"

"In the ambulance, there was a moment." Wiping the tears that threaten to fall. Those three minutes were him praying to a higher power. "Her heart stopped once coming here."

"Noooo!"

"It doesn't look good."

"She can't, not when this is finally over."

"I realize that, but she lost a lot of blood."

"Then I'll give her some of mine. We all have the same blood type."

"Jellal! Right now she is in there hands."

The room fell silent, all their efforts of trying to protect her failed. If they knew sooner where she was, they wouldn't have seen her all batter, with gun shots wounds. Jellal walks over to the window and looks out. The rain has started to fall, and the drops were pelting the window. Gray and the rest took to sitting down. No one wanted to talk, no one wanted to say how wrong they were. If they done this right, she would have been place in protective custody. Told right from the begging when Jellal found out he was no longer in prison.

All these months of them talking among themselves. Having people secretly watching her, following her. Even Gray living on her couch. There were a few more reasons to his, the life of his child. Wanting to be close to the both of them. Also getting underneath her skin to make her fall for him.

"When she comes out, I'll tell her everything. How I went to Cedar and found out he was out. How I meet Mest and hired Gajeel and Macao. How I constructed everything just to keep her safe. I'll ask her for forgiveness, because as a older brother I did wrong. I didn't think of the what if's he could do. I wasn't strategizing like he was and get inside his head. I put my baby sister at risk."

Gray grips the arm wrist, there were some blunders that could have been corrected. Like Jellal he could have told her at anytime. It was for her health that he didn't. When she was stabbed and almost lost Alex. He vowed to himself to keep her stable, not to get worked up, cooked her meals. Be there for every in and out's of her pregnancy. Then there was joy watching his son being delivered, cutting the cord. Seeing the bond that was already forming between mother and son. A little jealousy he was at first, he wanted the same bond with her. To be close, to share in moments of being together. Hold her close, make love to her, kiss her every chance he can get.

Thinking that her walls were his enemies, striking them down. Each stage he was getting closer to her heart or hoping he was already there. Not only was she a manger to him, but one of his best friends. She look out for him in his career, help him get the big time rolls. He took his acting seriously but not his personal life. Played with so many women, just to have sex. When she comes out he is going to tell her again how he feels. Nothing is going hinder him.

The hours went by waiting on any word from the emergency room. They took turns asking the nurses at the station. No word would come forth. They had no clue if it was bad news or good. Gray phone up his Dad on he cell and asking Alex was doing. The baby was sleep for the night, they decided to stay at Amber's instead of bring him to the hospital. Only when Amber was out of danger. Mest and Gildarts finally arrive, and told them that Dad is sitting jail. That he was question for his actions and also fess up to killing Rachel, but wouldn't reveal to where she was.

When Gildarts ask what his motive was behind the strings of attacks. His response wasn't what he was expecting. Dan told him he thrived on putting fear into her, loved hitting her when she did the smallest of mistakes. Each hit gave him the power to bend her will, watch her become small and frighten. When he pushed her down the stairs it elated him, he was on cloud nine. There was no way she would ever fight back with him again. "I wanted her dead."

"Those where his exact words Gildarts?"

"Everyone single one of them Gray."

"Bastard, wish I could have a extra five minutes with him. Have him on the edge of death."

"He is in jail now. Unfortunately he has requested a lawyer."

"Why?"

"He has rights until his trail."

"Can't he go back to prison with the way he is now."

"If the law system was that easy. No trails, send criminals to their cells for the remainder of there lives."

"But look how he was free. On good behaviour and the prisons have been over crowned."

"As shameful as that is, we still keep sending them in, with no capital punishment."

"What would be his outcome this time?"

"Not sure, it's all up to the courts to decide that. We have the evidence to keep him in jail right this time."

"Like the first time didn't work."

"Gray settle down."

"How can I, Lyon. Amber lived with that son of bitch, did all those things to her. Now she is paying the price all over again."

"She has all of us on her side Gray. More people then before. Dan will not get out a second time."

"Better not or I just missed my chance to kill him."

Waiting was taking it's toll on each of them. How could they sit here and not hear anything from a nurse or doctor. The last time Mystogan went to check on her status, is no news. They all were starting to get antsy. When the door to the visitors room open and in walk Wendy, they quickly stood up from their seats. Some of them were holding there breath.

"Hello!"

"Wendy, how is our sister?"

"Please Jellal sit down and i"ll tell you."

"I don't think I can for other second. Just tell us."

"The surgery was long as you can gather. There was a lot of blood, enteral bleeding."

"Is she ok?"

"Right now she is stable, we were able to stitch everything up. We did have remove her spleen. Luckily the bullet went straight through. There were no signs of trauma to her spine at all."

"What of her shoulder?"

"The bullet was inside, but got it out."

A sigh of relief was heard through the room and Jellal took to sitting back down. Knowing she was off the operation table was a good sign. Now they wanted to see her for themselves. To see her pretty eyes and smile.

"Can we see her?"

"Give us some time Mystogan to set her up in her room. Like I said, she is stable don't want to cause anything unnecessary."

"Are you saying that my sister is not out of the woods yet."

"She is, but I want all of you to know the condition she is in. She is going to be in pain for awhile, the recovery is going to take time. Not only does she have the gun shots wounds, but she has broken ribs, and her right hand is broken as well. Also is suffering from concussion That is only half of it. There is the trauma to her face and bruising to other parts of her body. This was a few times higher then what Dan did to her last time."  
"We all understand Wendy."

  
"Good, I get a other nurse to come in here to tell you when she in her room."

"Thanks Wendy."

"No problem, Mystogan." Before she heads out of the room she goes over to Gray and looks down at his hands. "Do you need me to examine you." Pointing to the blood stains that have dried on his skin. Never did he think about cleaning up.

"Only my left hand hurts, and the blood is mostly from him."

"Come with me, don't want Amber to see that you were in a fight."

While he was getting check on, Amber was being placed into her private room. Sliver had called the hospital to arrange for it to be done. He donated a sum of money for them to get a new equipment for a new wing that is being built.

Then a nurse came down to tell them they can proceed into her room. Jellal and Mystogan went in first. They were next of kin, it would have been Gray, but he still has to put a ring on her finger first. For her to finally comment to her own feelings for him. Seeing her laying there in bed made their hearts scream out. It happen again, for her to get so beaten up. At lest it was the last time and forever.

They hours turn from night to day and to evening once again. Wendy said it could be awhile before she regains consciousness. Between Jellal, Mystogan, Gray, Lyon, they all took turns in setting with her. When one person left to freshen up or get some sleep. The next one took over. Gray did end up going to her place after a shower. Needed to see his son and to let his mother express how sorry she was for Dan to come into Amber's home. There were a lot that she did not know either. When she was told, it broke her heart. That she was kept in the dark. Knowing his mother has good intentions, but it was to keep Amber safe at the time.

Gray feed his son and his parents continue to watch over him after he left. Lucy went back home and she too took a turn at waiting for Amber to wake up. Laxus had to contend with the media and the reports. It wasn't a easy job to do, when word has spread around about what happen on the movie set, Amber's past, and Alex belong to him. There was talk how no one knew they were together. No one really believe that Amber went with a sperm donor. That everything was made up, concealing the truth. Gray made out a statement to which Laxus read to the press. Shot down those rumours. Everything now was out in the open.

Gifts and wishes poured in from actors, producers, directors. All that new Amber and had the pleasure to work with her. Even Gray's ex lovers, send flowers to the only women they knew that Gray never went after. As those came to find out about her past, they too piece together how she treated the males that were around her. Who could really blame her, but if she open up more them. They would have understood.

As it was nearing the end of his watch over her Jellal stood up from his chair to move around. Sitting down had cause his leg to fall asleep. A male nurse was coming into the room to check on her vitals. Jellal took a peek down the hallway to see if Gray was on his way. It made sense to take turns and not have all of them in room at once. When she starts opening up her eyes, the phone calls will be made.

The nurse was almost done being in the room when he heard moaning coming from the patient. "Mr Fernandes, I believe she coming around." Jellal quickly left from the door frame to come over to the head of the bed. "Miss Fernandes can you hear me."

"Ughhhh."

"Sister!"

"Miss Fernandes!" Fluttering her eyes open and slowly trying to perceive where she is at. What the nurse or Jellal didn't realize at that moment. Is when the nurse touches her arm, hell broke loose. Screaming and shouts come out of her mouth, trashing with her arms and legs. The nurse tries to hold her down and Jellal tries to talk to her.

"Sister, take easy."

"No no no. Get away from me! Don't touch me!" The male nurse reaches over to pull on the call bell. He needed more help to get her to calm down. This is his first time that anything like this has happen on his shift. Pushing on her shoulders to keep her still only made matters worse. Jellal was shoved out of the way by Wendy and more people came in. Taking a few steps back to the wall and watch on as them trying to get her to settle.

Wendy looks over her shoulder and calls for someone to remove Jellal from the room. At first he didn't want to leave. There was no choice for him but to go. As he is in the hallway looking at the door being closed on him. Shaking his head, he can't believe, didn't want to believe.

"Jellal!" Hearing his name being called he turn his head and seeing Gray coming up the hallway. That is right, he was going to take over watching her. Now there is no way they will be able to get back into the room. "How is it going?"

"Gray, something we didn't predict to happen again. There was always, always a chance."

  
"What are you talking about?" Gray looks at the closed door and realize there are shouts and screams coming from the room. "Jellal what is going on?" Putting a hand on the door knob and ready to enter. Opening up the door they see Amber not acting like herself. Without knowing what was going on, he could take a guess. "No, it can't be possible."

  
"Oh it certainly can be Gray. After what she has gone through." A female nurse sees the door is open wide she comes over and slams it shut. They have to do there jobs properly, and not have to worry about family interrupting them. Jellal was over to the wall and slides down and Gray stares at her door.

  
"She has reverted back, Gray."


	36. Chapter 36

The news was passed on to everyone else, that she had reverted back to the state she was in the first time. Again women could only go into her room. Jellal, Gray, Mystogan they all tried to get in to see her. Wendy had to explain to them that it was no use for the time being. Plus they had to let her recover. Lucy took upon herself to offer the men her support and be the go between Amber and them. Erza wanted to help as well, but work was keeping her tie down. Until Amber was ready to speak to them herself. When it was visiting hours Gray would bring in Alex for her breast feed him and cuddle with him till the time for him to go home. A nurse would bring him in if Lucy couldn't do it.

They were glad that she was recovering and healing well. It was her metal state that was concerning them. Jellal had ask Lucy to tell her that they would call Doctor Smith to come and see her. The answer was still no, Amber didn't want it. It drove Jellal mad that she refused physiological help. Smith did wonders in helping her before, and knowing the same thing can happen again.

It was the end of the second week of being in the hospital and looking out the hospital window from her bed and seeing scarecrows playing on the roof. They were feasting on drop mince that one of them had picked up. Alex was almost done feeding and she would burp him. The interaction with him was still the same. Regardless of what was done to her, she still loves her son. The bond they have will never be lost.

Seeing her son and not having any contact with her brothers or Gray, she knows how much she is hurting them by doing this. The years she has worked on allowing men to get close to her, has been wipe clean. "If only I can claim it back." Thinking alone in the room with only Alex in her arms. Her future depended on her getting back on her feet. Yeah, she has Laxus to cover for her while she is maternity leave. When the year is up, she will return, if so desire too.

Being here in this city had to many memories she wish could all disappeared. When Dan was in prison she stayed. Believing she would never see him again. How wrong she was, he was lurking behind her. Waiting to take his chance. Succeed he did with his pain, but Gray stop him from escaping.

Hearing the story from Lucy of what Jellal wanted to tell her. On some level she understands why he did it. To that fact, it still hurts she wasn't told. Then when it came to Gray, she gets why he was with her at the house. For her to accepted their apology, she wasn't sure she could do it. Months they knew he was out, she was left not knowing. The whispering that went behind her back. When ask about something, they made something up. Maybe part of her didn't really want to know. Put blinds in front of her eyes to see what was really going on.

The incidents she didn't piece together at all, thought it was obsessive fan. That they were mixing reality with who Gray portray in there heads. "How naive was I. I was put in harms way on more then one occasion and did not see it." Gently putting Alex head on her shoulder and rubbing his back. The wheels where turning in her head. Magnolia wasn't a place she could recover, not like before. Had to find a place of sanctuary and solitude. She will be the one to deem herself ready to come back. Heal from Dan, but also from her parents. From the time she was small they mistreated her along side her brothers. There was limit to how much she could take.

A knock at the door alerted her, that her visit with Alex was up. Lucy takes a peek inside first before opening the door all the way. Knowing how precious their time together is special. Amber waves her in and Lucy closes the door. Not wanting a big bang to upset the baby. "I can come back later?"

"No it's ok, you said that Gray is off today?"

"That is right, he is off. Waiting in the visitor lounge."

"Ohhh he came here?"

"Instead of me going to your place or him to pick up Alex. Gray has been here when you wanted to see him."

"Wait, what of work? Laxus told me there were a few things line up for him."

"Had to cancel them."

"Because of me and Alex."

"Don't look so down Amber."

"Lucy, disrupted his life and that shouldn't have happen. I should be home with Alex, not here."

"You will be in a few days. I doubt Gray minds at all. He wants you out of here just as much as your brothers do."

"I want it to hurry it up. I hate being here this time. To much has happen."

"Don't rush it, do not allow set backs."

"Ha, should of seen me last night with the night nurse. They thought because I was sleeping it wouldn't have matter if "he" came in here. I threw my water jug at him and told him to leave."

"Amber you didn't it."

"You do not know what it is like Lucy. I keep thinking back to Dan. The savage hits he would lay on me. It was more harsher this time. I saw his hatred in his eyes, I knew he wanted to kill me."

"Calm down and relax. Do not make that little guy upset." Lucy was unsure of what to do. Her friend was in such a mess that whatever she said to her will probably not help. "I can go get Gray for you?" The one other person that has been the sole purpose in her life is him. If she allow him to come in, he would settle her down.

"No no...do not call him or my brothers. This isn't something they can fix Lucy." Tears where streaming down her face. The pain is so raw, that it could possibly take a lifetime to heal. If she were to get better, who's to say she would get close to her brothers, Gray or anyone else ever again.

"You are hurting inside Amber, let it out. Seek help from that doctor your brothers has mention. It's little step to recovering who you are."

"I can't got to Smith. The first time she help me a great deal. I need to do something different. I realize as I am this bed, I can't be here anymore."

"Yeah, in a few days you will be out of this room and back home."

"Not there either Lucy." The way she said that gave Lucy a uncertain feeling. If not home or her brothers, Gray's or even Lyon's. To return home would be to much for, she could relieve those memories of being dragged out of her house. What place does she have in mind? The best way to know what she is thinking is to ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't go back home or be in Magnolia. This is my home from birth, there is to much baggage Lucy. It hurts right here." Clinching at her nightgown at her chest, while holding Alex with her other arm. "I have a crack in my heart, that will never be filled."

"Do not say that. There are people our there that care for you, as I do. You are my friend and love you, do not bring yourself down."

"The years I have dealt from the mental abuse from my parents trickled down to when I was a teen. I didn't see that in Dan, not until it was to late. I have been on a roller coaster of abuse. I can't get away from it. There is no tracks leading to the exit."

"Amber...."

"That is why, I am leaving."

"What? Leaving where?"

"Do not know. I have given this a lot of thought. It's best to get out of this city, away from everything that I have hold dear."

"You do not mean?"

"Yes, I do. Let them be free from me."

"I'll go tell Jellal and Gray right away." Lucy heads for the door. There was no way Amber should leave her home, friends, family. The support is all here for her. If she goes, no one will be her shelter.

"Don't you dare."

"Amber they have to know."

Shaking her head and giving a kiss to Alex's head. "They don't have to know yet or ever. If you went to them now. I wouldn't want to see their faces. I have to do this Lucy. Not just for my sake, but for his." Holding Alex little more tightly in her arms and giving Lucy a pleading look. In all the times Lucy has spill news, this is most dire one. "I beg you to keep this to yourself."

"But Amber!"

"Lucy please. For once in our friendship keep your mouth closed. If you can't do that for me, I can't trust you."

"This is ridiculous. You have resources here, support. Can't let them be in the dark."

"How they keep me in the dark. Treated me with kids gloves."

"You were pregnant."

"I am human. I know what I can handle and can't. To go behind my back and try to protect me which didn't work. I ended up here, and almost died. I have him, that I need to be a mother for. I don't see my life getting better if I remain."

"I don't think is right."

"Then I can't trust you. Leave Lucy."

"Wait Amber."

"I'll get the nurse to bring Alex to Gray."

"Hold on for a moment."

"Lucy, my mind is set."

"Tell me where you will go?"

"No, you will tell them. I am not going to be stone walled."

"Fine! Let me take Alex back."

Giving her son one last kiss on his cheek before handing him over to Lucy's arms and watching the both of them walk out. This was a right decision to finally put her past behind her. Yes, she will be away from her love ones. Will miss her brothers, friends.....Gray. He has stir things inside her that have been lost for so long. Putting those feelings back in her heart and to lock them away. Hoping by doing this, they will forgive her for running away.

Lucy walked into the visitor area and saw Gray by the window. Looking so tired and worn. Having Amber in the hospital and worrying over her, making him loose sleep. Not able to get close to her, hold her, hear her say his name. It was as if he was going through a horrible break up. Alex's car seat was on the floor by were he was and bend down a little to pick it up. "Visit is over."

"So soon?"

"Been more then hour Gray."

"Hadn't notice. How is she?"

"In good spirits." Lucy wanted so badly to tell Gray what she knows. That way he would go running down to her room to stop this. Keep her here, where she belongs. Then again she didn't want to loose her friendship with Amber. The times she blurted out something that was suppose to be kept quiet. Right now she felt like a rock, between two hard places. "Amber is looking forward in leaving here."

"Same with me. Can't wait for her to be home."

"Gray...."

"What is it Lucy?"

"Nothing, it was something totally random."

"Alright. Thanks again for helping."

"No trouble, really." Gave him a fake smile as Gray buckles Alex in his car seat. The little guy didn't like to be adjusted when being placed in there. Gray picked up the car seat and was ready to head back home. Ur had converted one of his bedrooms into a nursery for Alex. They could have stayed at Amber's like they have been, but Gray wanted him to get use to living at his house.

The last days of her being in the hospital Amber used her laptop that was brought from home. Wrote a list to Lucy to pick up somethings for her. Started searching the net for places that would be a good start for her. I clean start, with Alex. Leaving will be hard, but staying would be harder. There was one place that stood out. Didn't really think about until now. Rouge had talked about his home town a few times. It wasn't as big as Magnolia. It had mountains and farm land. The winters were crisp, and the summers were long. When he talked about Oak town it brought a smile to his face. Told her that there is a old castle that is still there but vacant. This could be were she goes. Maybe he can help her.

At night before she fell asleep, she would writes down in her journal. The one thing that she didn't really give up from her session with Dr. Smith. There were times she put it down and didn't need to write into it. When she did, a pen was right next to it in her nightstand table. It was a book to express her feelings, retelling of nightmares, and her pregnancy with Alex. Mix of everything in the last 10 months.

When she was finally release from the hospital Lucy drove her home. Alex was in the back seat. Amber looked along the streets, thinking back to all those days of driving Gray to his locations. How she is going to miss doing that. Laxus will take good care of him and make him shine to bigger stardom.

The part that set her back a little was entering into her house. Flashes of Dan pulling off his cap, seeing the snare smile. Taking a deep breath in and stepping one foot forwards she goes inside. When she found this house, she fell in love with it. It was cute, cozy, suite her needs perfectly. That will not be so now. After lifting Alex out of his car seat and walking down to his room to be placed in his crib. Then reemerging to go into the living room. Everything in here will soon be packed up. Not letting a single sole know.

"Did you fine a place?"

"I did Lucy."

"Where are you going?"

"Not saying."

"Amber, come on."

"Sorry, I can't trust you."

"Your not going to tell me when you leave or say goodbye?"

"No, I am not."

"I can't believe this."

"Lucy if you where in my shoes, with a child, you probably do the same thing. I need to go."

"I would have told people though."

"That is who you are. I have to kept my personal life closer to me then anything."

"What about Gray?"

"When I feel that my life is sensible, I'll let him know. He will still be Alex father, only farther apart. Can plan to visit with him."

"What of you and him? Gray will not take this lightly."

"We never got to any point of a relationship he wanted."

"You too were getting closer. I can see it, like everybody else."

"Lucy let it go. He will do so much better with someone else."

"That person is you. When it comes to you Amber, you are his world. Do not break his heart, from the one true thing he can have."

"Enough of this now. You have work, now go."

Amber knew what Lucy was trying to say. There have been moments of them being so close together, that he made her heart skip a beat. The way he brushed her hair behind the ear. Passionate kisses, that he insulated to cause her to be weak in the knees. All this time she put him at arm reach. Even when her own feelings were growing so strong.

"Goodbye Lucy."

"I'll call you later, bye."

This is the last time Amber would be seeing her. In a short few hours, the moving company will coming to pack up her house. By midnight tonight she will be gone. A Realtor has already been called to place her house on the market. There will be no traces of where she will go. It will be up to her when she let them know. It could span a few weeks, to months or even a year or two.

Waving at Lucy as she drove down the street. This part wasn't going to be easy. Waiting to leave, to flee from this house. Just like the other two times, from the house her and Dan share to her apartment. It cause her mental state to go out of control. Hold it in she did, not showing it to others around her.

Walking around her house to start putting things into the boxes. Wendy told her not to lift anything heavy, but this will keep her mind in the present, not to have flashbacks. If they never get better, she will phone Dr. Smith herself. For all purposes wanted to deal with this on her own. Battle it she sees fit. Her phone did ring a few times and let the answering machine get it. Both brothers called, Ur, and Lyon too. Checking on her to see if she is alright and if she needed anything. The last call she got before the moving company came was from Gray.

"Hello Amber? Lucy said she got you home safely. I wanted to see how you are doing? I know you don't want to see me or talk. I would love to hear your voice. If it was for a second or two. You are dealing with a lot right not, but know I am here for you. I'll call tomorrow. Bye sweetie." Almost picking up the phone at the last minute and halting herself from doing so. It was best not to answer. She would have broken down in tears. Ask him to come, and to hold her. Knowing him, he would drop everything to make that true. Her hand was still on the phone and she looks at the black receiver.

"I wish you a goodnight Gray."

The movers were all men, they walked around her house. Staking up boxes in their strong arms and places them into the truck. Careful not to get close to them and watch were there hands were going. It was second nature for her once more. It was Gray that broke her out of her shell to be touch. Did say for her to trust him more, and that he wasn't like Dan at all. Gray was far superior then him anyways. They were like night and day.

The last three boxes were in the truck. Once it was closed, they would be on their way to her new house. It was going to be a long drive, and no time to rest for it. This was all plan, the day before she left the hosptial. "Miss Fernandes we are ready."

"Thanks Mr. Gilbert. You can leave, you have my number?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I am going to take one last look around."

"Want us to stay?" The mover recognized her from the news. They had a huge report on Gray's manger. He could tell she wasn't completely recovered yet. Her face was still bruised and there was a cast on her wrist. Her back story wasn't pretty and it was a miracle she survived. The reporters couldn't even get close to her in the hospital. Laxus did a good job at keep them out. They were even asking about pictures of Alex. Some outlets would have been sued if any of them were printed. Thanks to Lyon and his legal team.

"It's all right I will catch up with you soon. There is that gas stop that we said we will meet at."

Bowing his head and walking out the front door. Told his men they were heading out. "This is it. Didn't live here for long, but it was a good home while it lasted." Going into each room with Alex, making sure the windows and all the lights were out. "I wanted you to grow up here Alex. To run and play in the backyard with Lilly and Carla." The two cats where in there crates in her car already. Lilly was up front, while Carla was in the back. They were not to sure what was going on, but they could tell it was serious. They were happy once she came in and they did feel her love when she picked them up. Shocked to see her black and blue face. That day when that man came and got her. Had them running for underneath her bed. Where they stayed until Gray came and got them out.

The rooms were checked off and the living room windows were locked. "That's the last of them." Standing in the middle of the living room and looking around her. Remembering the places that Gray had embrace her, kissed her. Saying sweet words that made her heart go all a flutter. Taking the last look and placing a book on a counter, it was easy enough to be spotted with nothing else there. It was the journal she was writing in. It still had many pages to be filled in. The last page she used, was from her heart. A letter to the one that will read it. "I hope you will understand."

Standing back up and with Alex she heads out the front door. Locking it behind her and putting the key underneath the mat. Jellal, Gray and Lyon had their own keys for her place. Who ever comes by first will see her gone. "All right lets go, little one."

Getting behind the wheel of her car and starting it up. There will be no looking back, her eyes were formerly facing forward. Her car was parked on the street. Putting it into gear and slowing moving onto the road. "Good bye Magnolia."

It wasn't something he was suppose to hear first thing in the morning or having a towel around his waist as the door bell didn't stop ringing. Having being told to get dressed quickly and pushed out the door. Speeding down the road to her house. Bewilder by it all and didn't make sense. Being in her house, seeing it empty. Left a knot in his throat.

"Where is she? Where is my son?"

"I am calling Gildarts."

"Jellal, lets try calling her again."

"Mystogan her phone is not serviced."

"Shit! What is going through her mind?"

Jellal went to check on his sister first thing this morning. It was two days ago that she sent home from the hospital. They called her place, but only got the answer machine. The phone was on the floor by the wall still plugged in. Why leave her phone here still working and leave? Jellal didn't want to talk to answering machine no more or have a third person to rely messages too. Thought that communication between all them had to resume with facing each other.

"When did she do this?" There was nothing on her white walls, everything from her cupboards where gone. Even running down to her and Alex room finding nothing. Gray hits door frame at not seeing the crib. "Why?" Walking back down the hallway as Jellal was yelling at Gildarts to come to the house quickly.

"Gildarts drop everything come here!"

"Jellal, I am tie up at work. I can't leave."

"She is gone Gildarts, Amber isn't here."

"I am sorry Jellal, but I am not the only one that can help you. You are the one that brought down Mest."

"He was on his way to the airport to go back home."

"Maybe by luck his flight is delayed."

"Fuck, I'll call him." With out saying goodbye he hangs up on Gildarts and quickly dials Mest number. Prays to a higher being that he will be able to get through and this man has not left for home yet. He stayed extra to make sure that the I's were dotted and the T's were crossed to make sure that Dan will never see the light of day again. The trail was set in about a months time. Mest needed to go home for a bit to arrange coverage for his job. The other ex cons where being monitor by other parole officer. When everything was taken care of in Cedar he will come back to witness Dan stand trail once more. For his crimes against Amber and Gray, and to seek justice for Rachel.

Reaching into his jacket pocket to answer his phone. Didn't get to say hello before the voice on the other end started blaring into his ear. "Wow, I don't think I have any hearing left Jellal. What gives?"

"Mest you got come back right now."

"I am in the process of getting on board. My flight has finally been called."

"Skip it."

"I can't, I have duties at home that need taken care of. I'll be back in the couple weeks."

"This can't wait for weeks. We need you now, it's important."

"Ok ok. I can tell by your voice this is serious what is up?"

"It's Amber."

"What about her?"

"She is missing. I came to her house this morning and there is no sign of her anywhere."

"Maybe she just went to the store. I know you guys are concern over her since she hasn't spoken to you. I doubt she will ignore you forever."

"You don't understand Mest. Amber took everything, her house is empty."

"What?"

"We are all here standing in her living room."

"Phone Gildarts."

"I did, he said to give you a call. He is busy, unable to help."

Moving along the lines as the people in front of him where handing over there tickets to airport personal. He had about four other people before him until he decides on what to do. It crushed the brothers and Gray to know she wouldn't speak to know one. That she was scared to get close to a other man. He, himself couldn't blame her. Saw the way she was after Dan did the number on her. Wish they got to her sooner, if only he didn't aim his gun at Dan's but shot him square in the head.

"Come on Mest, you are the first and last person I know I can trust with this. I don't want to call someone I don't know and explain to them our back ground. You are well aware of the situation."

"Do you have any leads."

"None."

The women was reaching for his ticket, when he pulled back his hand and walked out of line. Shaking his head and heading for the exit. "Just so you know I'll be charging you a arm and leg for this."

"I'll double your salary Mest."

"Triple. I am on my way."

Turning off his cell and looking at his brother and Gray. "He is coming." The same look on their faces was the same one he was showing. A look of worry, and concern. They never thought she would up and move. This was not in her character at all. The recent events had trigger this spontaneous move.

"We have to brain storm Jellal."

"Big time Mystogan. We need to start calling everyone she knows."

Given the importance of the time and how anxious Jellal was over the phone. Mest had to speed over to Amber's place. They had to figure out a time frame, ask people questions. Get inside her head to possible places where she can be. Mest meet her once a few months ago and they had to lie to her about who he was. It didn't set right with him that they did that, but it was to keep her safe. Now after Dan, Jellal told him how wrong he was for not saying anything to his sister. They should have handle this better. Sat her down properly and told her in a gentle way of his resurface. In the big brothers mind thought this was right option.

Parking on the street and getting out of the car, it still took a half hour to get here from the airport. By the looks of things there were more vehicles here then Jellal's or Mystogan's. Walking up to the front door and didn't even get a chance to knock before it was open and he was usher inside. In the foray alone, there was the twins, Gray, Lyon, Natsu and Laxus. It look more like a bachelor party and he was the guest of honour.

"You already got your gang here, Jellal?"

"Minority of them with more on their way."

"Any clues?"

"No, like I said everything is gone."

"Alright, let me take a look around. You guys start thinking on where she might have gone too."

Each room he went into, didn't reveal anything that could help in his search. As he walked around, one thing came centre into his mind. "She might not want to be found?" Taking this on is going to require him to think outside of his normal means. He has been dealing with criminals not regular people off the street. Her past is of a victims and to get where she is coming from can be tricky.

"Your right Jellal, clean out. Even garage had nothing."

"Where could she have gone to with my son? And why? We are here."

"Gray I know you are probably feeling all sorts of emotions right now. Seeing your baby not here. Rest assure I'll do everything I can to find her."

"We have to, Mest. No question of that."

"Good, does anyone have suggestion of where she might be? Let's start with you two, since you are kin."

"I honestly don't know as her big brother. Amber took very little vacation, when she was working with Gray. The times she did go away was for his locations." Jellal would get postcards from her stays in rural sets and worked hard there as she did at home. There where a lot of places over the years.

"Just like your past movie?"

"Yeah, Amber would work in the back on set or in her hotel room. Never went anywhere else I know of."

"When you were acting there was no place you can remember?"

"No, Amber is good manger. Look after my needs compare to hers."

"Did you always travel together?"

"For the most part yes. We took the same flight, but I was in first class while she was in coach. When the movie was close to being done she would go back home first."

"What of the places you were in. Did she mention anything interesting like, it would nice to have a house here or come back to visit."

"None, plus back then I was playboy. Thinking more of sleeping with women and where to do it."

"Self centre are you?"

"Amber never saw me as selfish."

"Anyways, we have to think on when she moved. When did she get out of the hospital, Mystogan?"

"Two days ago. I left a message on her answer machine."

"Did she not want to pick it up?"

"Amber hasn't said anything to us and she left machine behind."

"Did anyone of you playback the messages?"

"I have not, Brother?"

"No, Gray?"

"Same as you, did not think of doing it. I guess we can do it now." Making his way over to where the answering machine was on the floor. The front door opens to Lucy coming in and Natsu closing it behind her. Gray called her to come and luckily for her she was done with her radio interview. Erza has her booked for something later in the afternoon. Knowing that she left was still a shock. Part of her wishes she conceived her more to stay. Now the truth will come out to them that she knew.

"Hey guys, What is going on?"

"Gray is checking the answering machine for clues. We are going to listen to them."

"Nothing so far Natsu?"

"No Mest just got here."

Her and the rest of the men walked into the empty living room to see Gray press the play button. They all stand around hearing the first person speak. It was Ur first, follow by Jellal. All the messages where short, but stated the same thing. Making sure she was alright. Lucy hears Gray's messages. Saying he wants to hear her voice. It crushed her a little knowing that this could have been stopped if she told someone. The last voice had everyone stand still. It was the realtor who was going to put a for sale sign on her front lawn in a couple days and wanted to speak to her about something. Mest quickly wrote down her number on his pad. That will be the next person to be question.

"She already had someone for the house."

"Seams that way brother."

"Jellal, where she go?"

"I don't know Mystogan. If only she would have talked to us."

"I'll be calling this women here soon guys. Maybe she knows where she went too. From the time she left the hospital, until now. It's been more then 48 hours. Who was the last person to speak to her?"

Lucy steps away from Natsu and goes over to the kitchen counters. Really did not want to be put on the spot. When they find out, how mad they will be. Biting her nails as she heard her name being called. This was it, her day just became trashed.

"Lucy was the one that took her home that day. Right Lucy?"

"Good memory Natsu."

"How was her mental state?"

"She was still feeling the after effects Mest. Even when she came inside the house she was a little hesitate."

"Where you here long? What did she say to you?"

Not wanting to look at anyone in the eyes, especially Gray. Grinding her teeth as she turn her head away from them. Gray could tell that something was up. Amber and her where very close to one other. Most women would tell each other everything. Lucy didn't have the best track record of keeping things hushed. His guess, she knew what Amber was doing.

"Spill Lucy. What did she say to you."

"I promise her I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Lucy!"

"Her trust in me was on the line. I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Lucy! Tell me!"

"She left."

"Where?"

Gray walks closer to her and with his body language he makes her look at him in the eyes. Usually he would have women drooling out of his hand. This time it was different, he wanted to know she where she was. "Lucy, in all my life, I have been going from one women to the other. Having nothing but sex, not a real relationship. With Amber, I feel something special between us. I know I can be a proper man. I can't let go of her, not just because she has my son. It's because I am in love with her."

"I knew it."

"I want a complete life. I want her in my arms. Tell me where she went."

"I don't know. Amber never told me. Told me that she needed to leave."

"Why?"

"To recover, she couldn't do it here."

"I am here, her family."

"That is what I told her. Didn't want to listen. She was set on moving. I did not know when or where. I wanted to tell you that day in the hospital. So you could have gone to her room."

"You knew then."

"I am sorry, Amber was going to shut me out."

"Lucy, should have. Deal with that afterwards."

"She my friend, and with how much she was hurting. I did not want to add on to that."

Mest comes over and puts his hand on her shoulder. Could see her trouble expression and how hard it was for her tell Gray. At lest someone knew of her plans. Now it was time to figure out where in the world she is. "Thanks Lucy. I'll find her."

"You will."

"I have my work cut out for me. It's a challenge that I am sure I will win." With a smile he walks back over to Jellal and Mystogan. Lucy takes a step and puts her arms around Gray and gives him a hug.

"Gray, she does care for you."

"Leaving is not a way to show it." Pushing on her shoulders and going around her to the counter. Putting his elbows on top and putting his face into his palms. Right now he could just scream. The one women that has made his heart flip is to far from his reach. Natsu wanted to encourage his friend of finding her. Laxus stop him from going forward. Shaking his head in a no.

"Give him some time."

"Laxus we have to do something."

"We will, he will."

As others were mulling over what they have heard. Gray thought back to that day when she secretly went to the clinic to get pregnant and went home. Finding her there upside down on her couch and seeing the pregnancy tests in the bag. How mad he was at her for going behind his back. This time it was bigger then this. That wasn't going to stop him from getting her back. Lowering his hands on the counter and ready to take a step back. There he notices the book on the counter. "Why is this here?" Picking it up he begins to look through the pages. it describes what she was feeling at certain moments. Talking about Dan and her past with him. Being in the hospital after being shot. Talk of her brothers, and Alex. As he skimmed each page and reading her emotions. Trying to understand where she was coming from. Never really let it sink in. How much her life was turn around by one man.

Then when he got to the last page, he slowed down his reading. It was a page directed to him. A letter she wrote in her own words to him. Grasping at the book and re reading the letter once more.

"Dearest Gray....

I hope you are the one to find this first before my brothers. I am sorry I am not there. Please don't blame Lucy for knowing that I am gone. I pleaded with her not to say anything. There have been times over the course of theses months she has blurted something out she shouldn't have. This time I needed her to be silent.

I have gone through so much and never really dealt with it. After falling down the steps the first time by Dan. I went through counselling with Dr. Smith. A great doctor she was and help to a degree. I should say, how much I really allow her to help me. Now I am back at square one. I can't be in Magnolia any longer. I hurt far to much and the memories of being there clouds my thoughts. I can't be who I am, if I stay.

Now I have Alex, I want to be the best mother. I feel if continue to be there, I will not change. I will be stuck in the past. No one will ever get close to me. So partly that is why I am gone. To rejuvenate myself. I always saw fear in other men, even in my brothers. The ugly face that hunted me and yet he was in jail. I step back when someone got close, I scream when I got touched. I put barriers in front of me, to feel protected.

There was one person that broke through my shell. My wall gotten a little lower and I finally feel something again. He may be a big time star to the whole world, but to me he is my star. A star that has shine away my darkness. Gotten close to my heart. That has unlocked the cage that it surrounds. I have fallen for that star, to a point where I know I am in love.

Gray, my star. The one person that has ever gotten close to me. I dream of a day, where I am with you. Right now, I am back in that darkness. I want to be release from this torment. I have a lot to sort out. I am so so so sorry I left the way I did. But know you are always in my heart.

Love,

Amber."

Slamming the book down on the counter, had everyone turning to see what was wrong. Picking it up and walking over to Mest. Putting the journal right into his chest. Standing close to his side and saying right next to his ear. "You fine her, and you tell me. I be dam if I am letting her slip through my fingers."


	37. Chapter 37

It wasn't easy for her to move to a new place, with a newborn. With no one to talk to or picking up the phone to call back home. Amber felt lonely, but this was a choice she made for herself. Try and start anew. Let go of her past and not struggle with her future. What happen in Magnolia will remain as is. There was no changing the circumstances to which made her come to Oak Town. Not discussing it with Gray, family or even friends. If they were told, they would make her stay. Knowing she couldn't, put her on this path.

To her astonishment Oak town was lovely area. When she finally finished unpacking and spent a day checking out different spots. It welcome her with ease and calmness. Not something she got from Mongolia. The mountains were gorgeous with different colours of trees, and the river that went through town sparkled. Truly this was the right place for her. Small as it was, it felt very big to her. Month and half went by, and she has met a few new people. Two of her neighbours came by and introduce themselves. One of them had a small family of their own. A father was raising his two girls by himself. Due to the mother running off with his best friend. He was dealing with a bitter divorce. The other neighbours was a married couple in their late 40's and they just sent their son off to college.

It seam to her that everyone care for each other. They were not to nosy, did not intrude and gave her space. As the newest local in town it meant a new fresh face. A face that some of them did recognized and wonder why she would be a small town like this. Did the big city not offer her what she needed? Was she no longer a manger to Gray. What made her come all the way here. With those answers wanting to me asked, it was kept to themselves. They have seen the story on t.v and what happen. Frankly they it wasn't their business. In time if Amber wishes she will tell them.

Being on her own and away from everyone had it's challenges. Couldn't phone up anyone to ask them to get her something from the store. Ask someone to come over, so she could have a shower while they watch Alex. It made her realize how much she missed everyone at home. Including the absence from Gray. He had a huge impact on her. Not just helping her have a baby, and managing his career. They were close, did not know how close until it was felt.

Changing Alex's diaper and placing him into his crib for a nap. Taking the baby monitor from it's holder and going down the stairs. The living room was very spacious and she could probably add more, but didn't need to do it yet. "I could make myself some lunch." The kitchen was separated from the living room. Pushing on the swinging door to go to her fridge and figure out what might be good to eat. Going back to her old habits and eating from ready made meals. Her freezer was full of them. Raising Alex was a 24 hour job, and not having time to fix her something to eat. Most days she was exhausted by the time 7 rolled around. When he put into bed for the night, she went to her own. Lilly and Carla had already marked their places on her bed and around the house. They both would sun bath by the veranda doors. When they were hunger or thirsty went into the kitchen to their bowls.

A frozen meal of garlic alfredo fettuccine was placed into the microwave. The timer was put to 4 minutes on high. Waiting for that to be done she gets everything else ready. A pot of coffee was brewing and the local news was on t.v. If there was mention of her or Gray, she change the channel. Didn't want to hear of news of Dan or any rumours that were going around. It wouldn't be long before something else was more important to over shadow her. The volume was turn up a little as she place the remote back on the coffee table. Before heading back to the kitchen she goes over to her veranda doors and sides it open. When the last item was placed in her house, she thought it would be a good idea to get a other family member. Taking one step down onto the patio and called out a name. "Rufus come boy." A one year old pup crawls out from his dog house and runs over to her, wagging his tail." Kneeling down and petting his head. "Time for lunch."

Filling up his food and giving him some water, she watches him a few seconds. "Enjoy." Then back inside to head back to the kitchen. As she lays her hand on the door to push it open she hears her door bell ring. "Shhh I don't want no visitors. At this time of day. They will only end up waking up Alex." That didn't stop Rufus from barking hearing of guests at the front door. "You will wake him up too. Eat Rufus."

Going over to her front door to tell which neighbour it was to come back at a later time or to phone. There was chain on her door that was place after she moved in. It gave her some security to when she open. A knock sounded again, but it was in earnest. "I am coming, I'll be right there." Not bothering to look into the peep hole. Placing her hand on the knob and turning it. Pull it closer to her as she looked through the crack. Her eyes goes big and her mouth hang open. Then closing her door back up and stepping away from it quickly. "How?"

Almost stumbling over a pair of shoes as the door is kicked open and it swing to crash into the door stopper. The chain was ripped off and it dangles from it's slot. The man comes over threshold and in a few strides he puts a arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

To shock to protest but slightly mange to say his name. "G.....G...ray!" A hand was place on her cheek and he lowers his head down. His lips was just inches from hers. How he has been waiting for this day. When Mest finally found her, he dropped what he was doing with out any apologies and went straight here. Her heart was beating to fast and it felt like she was about to past out. If he didn't hold her up, she would be on the floor.

"May I?"

"May you what?" Still unable to wrap her head around from seeing him busting into her house. Having him so close, she felt his breath on her skin.

"May I kiss you?"

Swallowing what was nothing in her mouth, and giving him a small whisper. "Yes." Her lips gets capture by his. The sensual kiss she has long for and miss as her arms wrap around his neck. Tears flow from her eyes as the man she has fallen for and love.

"Sister!" Releasing what she is doing, she pushes on his chest and steps back. It was a slip of a unexpected moment. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she saw her brothers through her blurry vision. How she has missed very single on of them.

"Brothers.....Gray."

They start coming towards her and instinctively she steps back. Fearing they might yell at her for running away like she did without a proper goodbye. It had her guessing what they were feeling when they found her not at home. What was going through their minds, to were she went and why.

Gray wanted her back in his arms, but right now it was the twins turns to give her a hug. If she will let them too. The moment he share with her, she didn't have any control over it. Now that her senses are clear from the kiss. The hesitate in her eyes were visible. Reverting to a previous time had them now walking egg shells.

Mystogan steps forward first and with his hand reaches out to her, then draws it back in. Maybe it was best not to overwhelm her at first. They have travelled so far to get here and try to beat Gray after they got word from Mest. It was a reunion of family, to mend each of their trouble hearts. "Sister glad to see you. Are you alright?" Nodding her head was the only response.

"That is great. We have been very worried, right Jellal."

"You did something we never thought contemplated. I am glad to know you are alright." They move a little closer and Amber turns around to head to the bathroom, to a room that was locked. The sound of the microwave was going off as she passes the kitchen door and was in feet of the washroom. When Gray cuts in front of her and stands blocking her path.

"Can't hide not this time."

"Move."

"Sorry sweetie can't."

Moving past him to go into the living room. The three of them follow her, they want to talk and not through a door. A face to face conversation. Allow her to keep healing, if she talks about her pain. They have given her support, will do until the end of their lives.

Standing behind a chair to put distance between her and them. Did not want to end up in Gray's arms again. Not until she was fully ready. "Sister tells us why?" None of them took to sitting either, what will be spoken will have a profound incite into her life. Understanding the conflicts that left a presence in her mind. A presence she has not completely thrown away. It stuck to her and put it on hold when Dan was in prison.

"I had too."

"That doesn't tell us anything."

"Jellal you can't understand this."

"Then go slow so I can."

"I didn't want to feel the way I have been for so long. I felt I was limbo with my feelings and heart. I couldn't take back my life the first time, I thought I did. I am just shell of my former self. Dan took who I am. What is left, is found on that floor after he stab me. I went through counselling, finished school, got a job working with Gray. I still held back, because of him. I couldn't get close to anyone. I still can't."

"Then come home, we can figure this out. Don't have to be here to do it."

"That is the thing. I don't want to go back to Magnolia. I feel trap there, I can't move on from my past. I can't be the mother to Alex if I stay. The memories of Dan flood me more then the ones I have of all you."

"Sister..." Jellal hears the sorrow in her voice. Knows what she is saying is true. That she hasn't taken necessary steps to be who is she. He sees her as his little sister. The one that would come crying to him after mom and dad belittle her. When they were in foster care and unsure of the people that were looking after them, she cling to him. Took while for her to get her footing back then. Jellal needs to give her that first step again. "I know the road you have travel hasn't been worthy. There has been a lot of curves and bumps. We have stood by you for each one of them. I will continue to give you my love and support. Even when we don't see eye to eye. You are stubborn, but you have the will to face anything that comes your way. Didn't listen to me when you wanted a baby. Thought you were being foolish. I see your motherly love with Alex. As his uncle, I will treasure him."

"Brother..."

"Our big brother has been the father for all of us. When he went after Dan, he did what I could not. I wanted to pound him into the ground. I stayed with you, to make sure you were alright. It killed me to see how you were after Dan. How each flinch, a step back, the distance there was. Over time we got closer, there was still a hold on you. Then you started working with Gray, your life got busier. There was still a fraction of it, I could see. When you told us about getting pregnant we wanted you to examine your life a little more. Not let a baby cloud what was lingering. I see Alex bringing new life into you. You wanted someone to love, he will receive bountiful of it. As a older sibling to you, I just want to say sorry. We saw the hurt and pain Dan cause. We weren't to sure at first, not until that day. I regret not doing something about it sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"I didn't want to be kept in the dark or treated tenderly. I should have been told up front, when Dan got out. Felt I was being lied to in secret. I am not to sure If I can forgive. I almost lost my life again by your actions. The pain is to much right now for me to even consider forgiving either of you."

"How ever long that is. We will wait and not pressure you."

"As you are my brothers and you have gone to bat for me. I do love both of you so much." Tears start flowing from her eyes again and buckles to her knees. Gray was going to go to her, but Jellal hold out his hand to stop him.

"Let us."

Jellal gets on his knees and very carefully puts his arms around her. There was a flinch and struggling but Jellal hang on. "I got ya. Cry as much as you want, sister." Amber not once had cried hard after coming out of the hospital. Keep it all in, so she can move on with life. With what she is feeling now, her emotions are high. If she didn't cry now with them in front of her, to think she would have a breaking point down the line. It would have been with a stranger, one of neighbours perhaps.

After some time when her tears settle down. Amber removed herself from Jellal and got up from the floor. Her eyes where all blood shot and puffy, a good ten minutes would do that to a person. The men figure it wouldn't be here last cry either. But a other cry was being heard on baby monitor. Gray goes to it and picks it up in hands. How he missed hearing his son cries and voice. A month is to long to go without seeing him. Putting it back down on the counter he turns around and looks at her.

"Go up the stairs, third door on the right." The talk that they both had to have will come later. Gray takes the stairs two at time and goes down to his sons room. There was a name plate that said Alex's room. Opening up the door and going in over to his crib. Looking down at him and seeing how much has grown.

"Alex, daddy's here." Picking him up and cradle him in his arms. Alex calms down, knowing he is with his dad. Can smell his aftershave on him. He turns his head to his chest and opens his mouth. "Sorry bud, I can't feed you that way."

After changing him, he takes him down the stairs to the living room. Jellal and Mystogan goes up to him wanting to hold the little man as well. "He is hungry." Amber slowly moves over to them and reaches for Alex.

"I don't have bottles. Been breastfeeding, the pump still in a box."

"Oh, I see. I'll hold him afterwards." Gently puts him into her waiting arms. Amber takes a spit up blanket and goes over to a rocking chair she purchase not to long ago. Covering herself up and lifting up her shirt. Wearing a nursing bra that had better access for Alex. Instead of always taking off a normal bra to use. Guiding her nipple to his mouth he attaches on. Hold onto his finger as she rocks him.

Minutes tick by as Gray waits for his son to finish eating. It gave him chance to look around the home. It was fairly big from the one in Magnolia. The living room was two times bigger. Kitchen was decent size and the back yard was huge. There was already a swing seat and there was patio furniture with a fire place. Catching site of the dog leaving his dog house to drink up some water from his dish. "Who is that?"

"Rufus got him a couple weeks ago."

As Gray turn away from looking in the back yard the two cats come down the stairs. They were asleep on her bed and finally woke up to hear familiar voices. Seeing Lilly and Carla go over to Amber and look up at her. They both wanted some attention. The baby was getting most of it or the mutt outside was hogging it all.

Scooping down to pick up both fur balls so Amber could carry on with feeding and not have disruption. "Hey you two. Have you been good cats" Both of them nuzzle into Gray's chest as he takes them over to the couch. Cozy up to Gray for him to rubs their furs. How they have missed the touch and the time someone has given them. The only time Amber has with the cats are when she is going to bed or the baby is finally down for the night.

The brothers were still a little concern with her being all the way here and dealing with a bigger house and a other pet. Jellal was tempted to ask her again to move back home, but it might not be possible. The history she has back there will only do more harm then good. If they every want her to return, maybe Gray can talk her into moving a little closer. There is a smaller town near home that was about 50 miles away from Magnolia. With fingers cross they hope that Gray was thinking the same thing as them.

They didn't talk very much after Alex was handed back to Gray. Amber was still being guarded and any chance of getting close to her, had her backing away. It was her turn to ask them a question. In stragery to get here, no one was suppose to find her. Her moving had no errors in it that she could see.

"How did you find me?"

The question was asked to her order brother but it was Gray that answered. Hovered over Mest when he was free from work. Checking what he found out and hoping it was the right lead to bring him to her.

"Mest found you?"

"Dan's parole officer? The one you guys made me believe he was a classmate of ours."

"Sister, we had our reasons for that."

"I knew something was off that day."

"Gray was on location and you were still pregnant. Didn't want to upset you."

"Again Jellal, you treated me with kid gloves."

"It was all for your well being."

"Enough, don't want to talk about it anymore." Walking away from them and heading into the kitchen to grab some water from the tap. The brothers look at one other shrugging their shoulders unsure of what to do next. Clearing she was still hurt and will be hurt for some time to come.

"Maybe you guys should go to the hotel. Give some her time and see her later."

"What are you going to do?"

"We still need to chat ourselves, Jellal."

"You think you can get through to her too?"

"I am sure I can." Gray stands up from the couch with Alex and he lets the brothers hold him before leaving. They kiss his cheek and tells the baby they will see him on the next visit. They head to the door not bother telling Amber goodbye. The place they were staying in was not far from her house. When they arrive at the hotel they will rest for remainder of the day.

Taking Alex back up to his crib for the time being. Until he cried again, but Gray is hoping it will not be for awhile. Walking back down the stairs and noticing Amber is still in the kitchen. Pressing on the door and walking in, her back was to him as she was facing the counter. A fork was in her hand as she was picking through the cold food that was forgotten the microwave. A ready to eat meals he sees her with. Shaking his head wondering if she has eaten any good foods lately.

Disposing of the food into the garbage as she feels a presence behind her. No need to guess who could get so close to her and make her heart beat fast. Not able to turn around to look at him. A hand comes up and brushes her hair behind her ear. It's been a long time since he has seen her hair fully down. Placing his around arm her waist and bring her closer to him.

"Amber, we need to talk?"

"Not with them here."

"They left to head back to the hotel."

"They did?"

"Yeah, give you some space."

"Why didn't you go too?"

"I am not staying in a hotel. Not when I have you in my arms again."

"Gray...."

This is it, the talk they should of had a long time ago. Even before Alex was born. Turning her around in his arms and tiling her head up to look up at him. It could be a scene being played out in a movie. They way he is looking at her and her lips. Is this were he will finally get the girl?

"I have missed you so much Amber. You have know Idea how my heart was on that day when I walk into your empty house. Not seeing you there or Alex. It felt I was torn in two."

"Gray....I." Placing a finger on her lips to silent her until he was finished speaking. He needed her to hear him confess his feelings for her again, but this time with the word love in it. Gently caressing her cheek as his next words flow out.

"I have express what I have said to you many times over. To fall for me, to be the man in your life. For you to feel the same way as I. I don't want you to just fall for me Amber. I want you to fall in love with me."

Tears will up in her eyes and she pushes on his chest. Going around him and heading for the living room. Did not get to the couch when she hears him say. "You love me too." Stopping and closing her eyes. "You said so in your journal. That love was in your heart." Coming up behind her again. Instead of turning her around or embracing her. Lifts her up into his arms. Starts carrying her up the stairs. There was no struggling, not asking to be release. Gray knew she trusted him, has not flinched away. Didn't need to be told where her room was. At the end of the hall the door was open when he saw Alex earlier in his crib. There was a bed and a night stand table.

Placing her down by the foot of her bed. "Remember when I said I would take you to bed." Nodding her head as she looks up at his eyes. Smiling at her and showing his dimple. "May I make love to you." Holding her breath in as he lowers his head and brushes his lips with hers. Then with a hand on her back he gentle leads back into the bed with her.

The purple long hair spread across the covers and Gray slowly takes his hand and puts it underneath her shirt. "I usually have sex for fun. This is different. I want to show you how deep my feelings for you are." Slowly bringing up his hand to her breasts that was still covered by her bra. They both steady look each other in the eyes. Amber could tel he was serious, and was waiting for the next move.

Lifts up her shirt to expose her breasts, he felt her hard nipple through the bra. Reading the books on breast feeding and how tender they must be. Gray unclasp the front of her bra and looks at the two prefect mounds. Very carefully he licks a nipple and he can hear her suck in her breath. Moving it around with his tongue and gently sucking on it. With his other hand he caress her other breast, with the tips of his fingers he brushes it. Does not pinch or pull, play with it softly. Sucking on breast he wanted to taste the other. Moving his head and placing the other one in his mouth. Amber's heart was beating to fast, not to sure if she should give in. To be taken in my him.

"Amber your breasts are wonderful. Perfect shape and size, and your milk is sweet."  
Her eyes widen as she saw that one of her breast was leaking milk. The kneading of his hands had stimulate her milk to come out.

"Sorry." Taking her hand to cover it up, but he stops it and holds her hand with his. Looking at her and shaking his head. Lowers his head again to lick at the breast. He was fine with it, an natural response to his touch.

Gray removes her shirt over her head and places it on the floor. In his mind he didn't want to scare her. Not knowing what Dan did to her in the bed when they had sex. Could have been a horrible experience. "I want to go slow with you, not to hurt you. I hate to ask, but.....you were never raped?"

"No." Touching her cheek and lowering his head close to her lips. Then he hoped there was no other problems for him to continue. To keep going until the end. "Alex?" Wanted to know where he was, so she could be in Gray's arms.

"In his crib."

A hand of hers reaches up to touch his cheek. How she has missed him and didn't want to hold back any longer. Gray takes her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist. Never taking his eyes off hers. Then he starts removing his shirt and places her hand on his chest over his heart. "It's running fast for you, because of you Amber." Could count how many beats he was doing in a minute but not now, not when they are about to get closer.

Gray kissing her neck and shoulder. Hearing her breathing quicken as her hands touches his arms. Looking into her storm blue eyes, and ready to say what is his heart. "I love you." This wasn't a time for her to cry at hearing him say the words. It did end up making her wipe some away from her eyes. Then his lips captures hers in the most soft, passionate kiss he has every share with a women. For how long they kiss, they didn't need to know. It was most breathing take one she has every gotten from him. Feeling him lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth as his tongue seeks out hers. Exploring inside her mouth made him hungry for her more.

The kiss ends and sends trails of kisses down to her stomach past her breasts. With his fingers they were at her zipper of her pants. "Amber...." Nodding her head to give him a yes. Unzipping them and removing her jeans. There was a pair of blue panties with pink bow on them. How many times he didn't bother to look at what a women was wearing. Hurried to take them off to claim her. Every so slowly he takes them off her, then looking at the whole view of her.

"Beautiful, gorgeous you are." Her lips where parted and hands were above her head. Gray sees the scars from her beatings from Dan. The resent one from the gun shot wound in her shoulder in the same place as where he stab her. The exact place where he received his. Had to tell her one day about lying to her about the incident on location with the fake gun. Right now it was a special moment. They will be together as one shortly. As his eyes roam over her body he sees that she shaves her delicate area. Smiles to himself that if she didn't it would not matter.

As he still stands by the bed, she watches him remove his pants and boxers. Many times she has seen his chest and strong legs. It didn't compare to now. The tone muscles on his arms and abs. There was no hair on his chest. Looking lower on him and sees his manhood. It was impressive to see and fully up. The many women he has had and seen this view. What will he feel like inside her. It had her biting her lip and frowning. It's been so long, would it hurt?

"Is something wrong?" The expression on her face had him worried. Did she just get scared off by him. Could he be rushing this because he was going with his heart and feelings. Showing her that she is the one.

"No, everything is fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Placing a leg in between hers and having his hands on either side of her head he looks at her. Needing to be sure to move forward. "Can tell me." Reaching up and brushing a thumb over his lips. Life is about taking chances, and she has done that in years. Being with him now, is chance she will not regret.

"I am."

Kissing her lips and touching her body again. Playing with her breasts again, kissing every each of her. Her hands touch his chest, rubs his back, kisses his chin and lips. Hearing his breathing start to get labour. Then as he moves down lower and stops at her women hood, it was time to be taken into ecstasy. Parting her legs for him, he watches her do so. Looking back up at her, and a finger graces over her entrance slowly. Her mouth parts open and he looks down at his hand as he does it again. Then spreading her entrance open and seeing how wet it was. Gray lowers his head and sticks his tongue inside her. Could feel the twitch of her muscle and he starts licking her.

Amber tips her head back and her toes almost curled at feeling the most exotic with his tongue. Never has she felt like this before with Dan. Gray knew what he was doing. It was as if he was making love solely to her there. Her hands grips the pillow that was above her head. If he does not stop, she would cum. His fingers did not play where her clit, or did he put them into her. The movements from his tongue alone had her lifting up her bottom to him.

Knowing she was ready for him to enter into her. Gray lick his lips and moves to position himself over top of her. The juices were flowing out of her and she tasted amazing. "Did you like?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

His hand covers around his shaft and he moves it up and down on her entrance. The ending was almost here and yet he did not want to stop. Slowly entering in her and he can feel how warm she was inside. It made her arch her back as she felt him move in her. It cause her to do the unexpected. Gray could feel his penis being tighten around him. Amber arms goes around his neck as her legs wrap around him.

"Did you cum with me just entering in you?"

A waves of organism went through her body. It was wonderful feeling something she has forgotten what it was like. "Yes...sorry." This wasn't the last one she will have either.

Smiling at her and kissing her lips. His mouth move close to her ear. "It's fine. I am going to begin." Gray thrust into her, moving slowing at first. With each movement builds up to a climax. "You are wonderful Amber."

With her eyes closed and moving with him. This whole experience was amazing. The way he was gentle with her and did not rush. Saying sweet words to her and hearing what he feels towards her. Knowing that he was right. That she did love him and wanted that same love back.

"Gray.....ahhh."

"We are close Amber."

"Can go faster."

"As you wish."

The pace quickens and their bodies was in sync with each other. It was as if their bodies was made for one other. The first time Gray lifted her in his arms she felt right. She fit perfect to him and this just confirm what he other knew. "Amber, I fit in you. You are the one for me."

The moans from each other increases as it will not be much longer until he will lay beside her, holding her naked body to his. "Ahhhh Gray......I am..." A few more thrusts and she can feel the build up again. Amber hands were on his back to cling on to him when she feels the release.

"Ahhh...Wonderful Amber. You are wonderful."

One more thrust had them both cumming at the same time. Gray says her name as she says something he been longing to hear from her. "I love you." There bodies shake with their organisms and he collapses on top of her. Amber arms wrap around him and holds him close.

"I love you Amber."

"I love you Gray." Brushing her hair away from her face as he kisses her lips. This was the best moment in his life. How he has been missing something like this. How love can fill his very heart and how she has complete him.

Lies down beside her after pulling out of her. Holding her closer to him. Gray takes the end of the blanket and places it on top of them. They were still on top of the covers, but soon will be in between the sheets. Gray was about to ask her a question when he hears a baby cries.

"Perfect timing."

"I'll go tend to him." Removes herself from his hold and leaves the warmth of the bed. Putting on a robe and heading to the door and turning back to look at him. "Are you going to the hotel?"

"I told you I am staying. I am not going anywhere. Not now or ever. You and Alex are my life, and I am letting out of my site again."

Smiling at him before she leaves the bedroom. Gray lays there naked on the bed looking up at the ceiling. His life has change so much in almost a year. Before Juvia he was seeing Micheal, and she was the one that said a love arrow would strike at him when he less it expects it. True to her words that arrow hit him hard. The one person that has closely been by his side is the one that capture his heart.

"Thanks cupid."

  
Fin........


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue

They sat in their seats holding each other hands waiting for his name to be mention. It has been a long journey for Gray to get to here and his first nomination for a Oscar. Overjoyed to be in a category for best actor in comedy/action film. It wasn't his work alone that got him here, it was his co-workers, writing of the script to make the character come alive. Having Sting direct him, telling how much feeling and expression to be given. It was everyone that made the movie possible to arrive here. 

Turning his head and looking at his beauty beside him. Dazzling she was in a blue dark dress. Lifts up her left hand and kisses her ring finger. Amber accepted his proposal when he came back from doing the squeal to the movie. The day they made love he hold off in popping the question. Didn't want to rush things so soon and have her scare off. 

It took a lot of time for her to accept what happen with Dan and forgiving the people that were around her. With Gray's help she went back to seeing Dr. Smith. Jellal and Mystogan where happy that her own self was shining through once more. Now that Gray was officially in her life, they could ease up on being big brothers towards her. 

Amber wasn't ready to move back to Magnolia, her heart wasn't in it. Gray understood that, so he moved to where she was. Enjoying watching Alex grown in front of him and having Amber in his arms each night. Laxus continues to be his manager for when Amber wants to return. Natsu was more then thrilled to work along side his best friend. 

For some others their acting wasn't up to par. Juvia wasn't getting the casting calls she once got with Zeref. Having to find a other manger to help in her career didn't go so well. Her charms didn't work and she failed in being true to herself. Regretting what she did with Dan and causing harm to a other person weigh on her greatly. Even with approaching Amber and asking to be forgiven didn't help. Seeing her ex lover standing beside her, hurt more then she realized. If and when she took a good look at herself, can she change who is.

Mest attended the trial on Amber's behave and to see Dan sentence for life. Put a end to that chapter for her. To see her face when he told her, it was as if a huge rock was lifted off her. He could see how much love Gray had for Amber and stood by her during the trail. Amber didn't want to step a foot into the court room or hear any news from it all. 

After it was over with, Mest didn't go back to Cedar, he stayed in Magnolia and shed his parole officer duties. Gain being a private detective and help out the police department. Felt this is where he life took him and to see a finder future. 

With the news of Dan being plaster on t.v and having Amber's police report shown on t.v with her beaten up face. It didn't take long for those to come down, with Lyon and his legal time. The t.v stations were muted on Dan's trail. The entertainment industry was all a buzz with finding out that Amber and Gray were together now. They became hottest couple and the cheers they received when they enter the building for the award show. Gray hold her hand all the way in, even when he did the outside interviews. Amber stepped in at certain spots to act like a manger, but she had no plans to return yet. Alex kept her busy and he was growing like a weed.

It was 8 months ago they celebrate his first birthday. Right after that Gray had to go on location for the squeal to his move. It happen to be pushed back for awhile. Sting wanted to work on it in a few months from the first one. Wanted to finalize the script and to make sure it was prefect. Knowing that Amber was Gray's, he too had to seek romance somewhere else. 

Amber smiles brightly at Gray. Couldn't be more proud of him and love him. That his hard work has paved off and soon he will be standing on stage with his reward. A other actress was reading the names of the nominees and the movies they appear in. 

"And the award for best comedy/action goes too....." Waiting as everyone was watching her fiddle with the envelope trying to get it to open. Amber squeezed Gray's hand, sensing how nervous he was and has been for the whole day. She had to fix his tie before they left, his fingers couldn't do it. Wore a black suit and blue tie to match her dress. Amber encourage him to write acceptance speech. Gray believe he wouldn't win do to other greats actors in his category.

They actress on stage final able to open up the envelop. Smiling as she steps forward closer to the mike. "The award goes too...." Cameras were by the nominees to see their expressions on who would take home the award. "too....Gray Fullbuster." Cheers and claps erupted auditorium and Amber places her arms around Gray's shocked face and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You did Gray! Go on up."

"I won?"

"You won!"

Gray stands up to turn to look at his bride. With his hand still holding onto hers, he pulled her up out of the chair. Gave her a kiss on her lips and holds her close. "I am so proud of you Gray. I'll meet you at the after party."

"I'll see there." Smiling from ear to ear, he was walks up the few stairs onto the stage. Shakes hands with the actress and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She hands him the award and steps aside for him to give his acceptance speech. 

"Wow, I can't believe it that I won."

Cheers and hollers still run through out as the people settle back down to hear him speak. Gray has won award before, but this was a great honor. Didn't think in his lifetime he would be standing here.

"This thing is heavy might have switch my wights in the morning with this guy." The crown laughs and Amber is beaming up at him. Holding her hands close to her heart and was spell bound by him. "My soon to be wife, told me to write speech. I didn't want to at first, because there are so many incredible men in this category besides myself. I have had the pleasure of working long side of them. Of course all of you have heard it over time, that is a honour just to be nominated and it is. We work hard in making a movie come alive, to please our fans, and to do what we love. I started acting when I was in high-school. Fell in love with the stage, I could become anyone I wanted too. I enjoy watching the audience be captive by my character. As I left school and went into college, my dream was to be in front of the camera. To keep doing what I love for all the world to see."

Gray takes a moment to look around him and to catch his breath. His heart was pumping but looking at Amber calm him down a little. "My parents were not to happy with my career choice. We fought a lot over it. But there was one person, that help me, help my parents see why I love my job. With out her in my life, I wouldn't have done this movie. And the many other highlights that have come my way. She has been my rock, my voice, and my love. Also the best manger I have ever had. Those out there that think when she comes back that you are going to steal her away form me, think again." Laughter burst out as many setting in their seats have approach Amber to help them in their career. Refusing each request had them looking elsewhere. 

"Since she is raising our son, I have had Laxus be the second best manger. A wonderful job you are doing my friend. I also want to thank those I have worked with on this film. From Sting to the tech guys, Natsu to the people that bring us food every day. I swear when he was hungry his stomach will let us know and boy was it loud."

Finding Natsu sitting right next to Laxus and Freed beside him. Natsu boo him on stage and more laughter could be heard. Gray laughs along too but clears his throat to carry on. "All jokes aside. Natsu, my friend and co-worker, you are a blast to be around with and you have worked hard on this film as well. I can not wait to do more with you. To the rest of the of the cast and crew, thank you. To my parents who are watching with my brother and son. Thank you for raising me, and doing what I love now. Without your support I would be behind a desk, being miserable in the company. My brother is taking the company to higher heights and I can't praise him enough for all of his hard work."

Gray eyes remain firm on Amber's as he says the last little bit of his speech. He didn't need to write this part down. What he was saying was from his heart. "The last person I want to thank for this award is my manger, my love, my best friend. We have had a lot of challenges you and I. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. It brought us together, and I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you. My future is with you and our son. I love you with each passing day. Cupid's arrow strike me on that new years eve. You look so radiant that night with our son growing in you. I fallen madly in love with you that night. Amber you are my light in my dark. I love you so much. Thank you for everything." Some of the women in the audience shed tears to hear him say that to her. A few of the those women had slept with Gray and know Amber. They were so happy for the both of them. 

Bows his head at her and smiles showing off his dimple. Amber mouths "I love you too." Blows him a kiss and watches as he leaves the stage to head to the reporters. With the host cutter to a commercial break and hearing the narrator talk of the next performances. Amber leaves her seat to walk up the aisle to get the limousine to take her to the party that Sting had going, it will be awhile for Gray to leave here. They talked about it before hand, he didn't want her waiting around, but to start having fun.

The ride to the venue was at Stings private yacht. It was in the bay at Hargeon, and their hotel was a few miles west of the boat. The night air was still cool being that it was only late January. Gray just finished wrapping up the movie only a few days prior to the aware ceremony. Step out o the black car and looking towards the ramp that would lead to the festivities of the night. A yacht employee, help her to get on board and she started moving around to sight see on this massive yacht. The waves were hitting the side of the yacht so it made it rock a little. It didn't help Amber's stomach, and asked where the first washroom could be. 

Washing her hands after vomiting into the toilet there was a knock on the door. "I am almost done in here."

"Amber, is that you?"

"Lucy?"

The blonde comes in before Amber had the chance to leave. "Amber, you are here?" Their friendship was a little rocky after Lucy had to put the reign on blurting out anything that was of importance. Right now they are trying to get their friendship back.

"I would I not be here?"

"I thought you and Gray would have gone back to the hotel?"

"No, we wanted to celebrate with the cast and crew."

"Glad you are here."

"Me too."

A other wave hit the yacht making it rock and Amber places a hand on her stomach. "Are you aright? You look green and I could hear you out there"

"With the boat moving it doesn't help me feel this way."

"Feel what way?" Lucy eyes her friend a little closer. Yes her hand was on her stomach but the dress she was wearing was a little looser it didn't show of her curves as much. Her eyes become big and wide and she covers her mouth. "You aren't......or are you?" A squeal could be hear on the second floor of the yacht. A small hand was covering Lucy mouth and Amber with her finger was telling her to stay quiet. 

"Lucy, not again."

"I am so sorry I am happy." Removing her hand and placing it back on her small baby bump and shaking her head. This was almost the exact same way Lucy found out the first time. Slightly different and on a boat though. With mostly the same people out there.

"When are you due?"

"In 7 half months. I will have to tell him to postpone the wedding, can't fit into my dress." 

"You are that far along?"

"Didn't think having twins will have me showing faster."

"What Twins!!!"

Covering her ears and stepping back from Lucy. Giving her a look to tone it a down a notch or two. Lucy grabs a hold of her and gives her a hug that might cause her to use the toilet again. "Lucy...let go."

"Sorry. Gray must be over the moon. You will look great in your dress and being pregnant. He will not mind."

"Hahaha, welllll."

"What is with the nervous laughter? What he is not happy? I'll go out there and give him what for."

"No please don't. I haven't told him and he isn't here yet."

Bewildered by that statement and knowing how Gray didn't like Amber to keep anything from him or going behind his back. This news was a little unsettling. But Lucy asks right away. "And why not?"

"Well, Gray only came back a few days ago. The last time he was here was two and half months ago. Soooo I didn't want him to loose attention on his movie and having him running back home. Plus we had to get ready for this day. There hasn't been time."

"You got pregnant from the last break we were on?"

"It was only four days and Alex went to stay with Ur and Sliver for a night. We had no plans of getting pregnant because of the miscarriage. Agreed to wait for a other year or two."

"When you two got together finally."

"Yeah, we didn't use protection that day and Alex was barely few months old. He lifted me up in the living room, carry me to the bed."

"I remember you telling me the story. You found out, when you were still struggling with the aftermath."

"Gray wanted me to seek Dr. Smith and I lost the baby during then. I knew I needed more help, then what I was doing by running away. I wasn't ready."

"Having him next to you and being your strength. Is showing how much he loves and cares for you. You have change a lot from seeing her."

"Not only that, but Dan is out of my life. I don't have the nightmares I once had. They are far far between. Gray has been with me when I do have one. Calms me right now and holds me tight."

"Awwww I wish I had a man like that."

"You will, if you gave Natsu a chance."

"He is a friend."

"Ha! Lying...."

"You two have been getting closer since the second filming of the movie. Gray told me about your trailer rocking."

Lucy blushes and turns her head away. When Amber didn't want to speak to Lucy, it hurt her feelings. Natsu was there to comfort her, cried on his shoulder. Told her, to give their friendship a break and start fresh.

"Hey do not change what we are talking about."

A knock on a door and other women ask if she could use the washroom. That ends their conversation, she was hoping it would. Amber steps out of the bathroom and Lucy tags along with her. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Tonight is about him and celebrating his achievements. It can wait."

"Amber...."

"Lucy, promise me......please. You can't say anything. If you are on the verge of it, stub your toe."

"Amber!"

"He will know in time. I have a ultrasound pic and recording."

"Oh no!"

"Hush hush hush hush.......please."

"Find, I'll bite my tongue."

"Thanks. I am going to explore more. See you later."

Lucy watches her walk away and go up to the next floor. How can she keep something like this to herself. Make sure she is not busting at the seams. Chewing on her nails she goes to get herself a drink. It might calm her down, hopefully. 

Taking a gulp of wine and going over to a railing to look out at the water. Lucy care for her friendship with Amber. She didn't want to loose it again. Felt a hand place on her shoulder and she turns around to see Natsu smiling at her. "Hello."

"Hi Natsu."

"Why do you look gloom? This is awesome night, we won a few awards should be happy."

"I am happy, just...."

"What is it? Did I do something? I know I don't have the best cooking skills like Gray. I thought the fish turn out well."

"It's not that. I had a great time with you last night. It's Amber."

"Amber is here?"

"Saw her in the washroom."

"What happen now? You two have solved your differences."

"We have, but something has come up and made me promise."

"Ok, what did you have to promise?"

"Can't say."

"Lucy, we have watched over those two for a long time. We both help them along the way. You can tell me. I'll help too."

Sighing and taking a other sip of her wine. Turns her head to look at black limousine driving away. The have been partners in keeping those to together. Natsu was better at keeping things a secret. 

"Amber has some news to tell Gray and has kept it from him for a few months."

"Is it serious?"

"Nothing bad. You know how he has reacted to her doing things behind his back. This is no different from last time with Alex."

"With Alex? What did she say?"

"Keep it to yourself. Amber is pregnant, two and half months with twins."

"Can you repeat that again Lucy? I don't think I heard you right." Lucy and Natsu turn around to see Gray was standing right behind him. He just got out of the limo and started searching for Amber when he spotted these two.

"Dang you show up now."

"Lucy, Did I hear you right?"

"Maybe."

"Lucy!"

"Yes you did. Your heard correctly. Now she is going to hate me."

"No, she will not. Thanks for letting it slip out." Turning from them to seek out his future pregnant bride. Smiles to himself as he goes up to the next floor. Tonight was his best night ever. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

A sea of small boats were dock in the bay. There were some lights on them and a few that laid in darkness. A waiter walks by and she takes a glass of wine from the tray. Not only has she not told Gray about the babies, but not quitting again on the coffee and smokes. The red liquid goes down her throat, it tasted good. 

"It's a pretty night."

Moonlight was shining brightly in a cloudless sky and it reflected off the waters making it look picturesque. Amber was not one for taking great photos but the view from where she was, was breathtaking. The view also had her frowning. How was she suppose tell the man she loved that she was this far along with out him knowing. Remembering when she went ahead with getting pregnant with his sperm. That day he stayed there until she took the test. There was her hearing the baby heart beat for the first time. He was yelling at her that day. That something like that was way more important then what he was doing. 

Since he has been away, she has done the same thing over again. The reasoning behind it was for him to continue to work. Knowing how much longer he had left, and he will be back home attending appointments until the next film comes up. Lifting up the glass to her lips and taking a other sip before the stem of the glass is in a other set of hands. Startled she turns around to see Gray drinking the rest of the wine. A waitress comes by and he puts the glass back on the tray. 

"Good wine."

"It is, should have a other one?"

"Later, I will."

Amber looks back out to the waters and breaths in some air. "Isn't it a beautiful place Gray." If she had come to this place sooner then moving to Oak town, Hargeon would have been on her list. It was not that from Magnolia and her brothers. Maybe one day they will move here. 

"Beautiful I agree." Gray wasn't looking out to the waters he was watching her. His eyes travel down her body and he could see the baby bump that was there. How he did not see it to begin with. Thinking back on it, she was wearing loose fitting clothes since he came home. Gray takes a step and wrap his arms around her and pulls her in close. Rests his head on the top of hers. "I been thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"I got a job offer, and I wasn't to sure of taking it until now."

"How come?"

"There are few factors involved."

"We can sort them out."

"I know we can. The job will be longer then a movie, and we would have to move."

"OK?"

"I want to be closer to my family. I hate travelling and having you and Alex so far apart from me."

"I can't imagine how difficult it is for you."

"You probably don't like having me away either?"

"I don't. I miss you to much."

"I do too. I want to stop making movies for awhile. I want to be home and travel to work each day. Then come home to you, Alex at night." Gray moves a hand from around her waist and lays it on her stomach. "I want to watch our babies grown inside you."

Amber turns around and steps back into the railing and looks up at him. "How?" Moving closer to her and putting a hand back onto her stomach and looking into her stormy eyes. They were very expressive at this moment. The shock of him finding out about the twins.

"A little blonde bird told me."

"Dam Lucy couldn't keep it to herself."

"No do not blame her. That is how she is."

"Gray I was going to tell you." A hand comes up to her cheek and he rubs his knuckles against her skin. Shaking his head and smiling at her. Right now, nothing could dampen his spirits, he was elated to find out he was going to be a dad again.

"Work has been busy and we only have talked on the phone or by video call. Of course you should have told me right away when you found out. Rubs her stomach to think their are two of them in there. And wondering if it's boys or girls or one of each. "I should piece this together myself."

"Like before morning sickness do not hit me each day and I been getting it at night."

"I will be there to rub your back."

Placing a hand over top of his and rubbing his arm. "You are going to be home?" What job choice did he have in mind to keep him from travelling? It will be nice to have a other pair of hands around the house too. Raising Alex, having two cats and a dog. Can be a lot to handle on her own.

"There is a sitcom I want to do. If the pilot goes well, can see me doing it for a few years."

"You say to move."

"It's back in Magnolia."

"Oh, ummm"

"We can move here, you said it yourself this place is wonderful. Magnolia is only 45 mintues that way."

"Gray...." 

"I know you aren't ready to step foot there. We will be more closer to our family and friends. It's not fair for them to come see us all the time."

"I know. I been working on that with Dr. Smith."

"Amber I am going to be beside you each day of our lives. Watching you heal from your past. Making better memories for you and us. I also expanding our family and seeing our children grow. I doesn't matter were we go or what I do, just as long as I am with you."

"Oh Gray you are going to make me cry."

"You are the best thing that has happen in my life. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"About that, we have to postpone."

"How come?"

"I am going to be out to here in the summer. I don't think I'll be comfortable wearing a dress."

"Really, I would love to see that."

"Gray..." Hits his arm for not getting what she is saying. "I want to feel beautiful to you on your wedding day and not be pregnant and not dealing with mood swings."

"Ahh I see. I think you would take my breath away regardless of what you mention. Right now you are beautiful, amazing." Watches her turn a shade of red and turning her head away to not look at him. Gray puts his hand on her face and moves her head to look back at him. "Studding, smart, cute, devilishly sexy. You are mine, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then lets get out of here and go back to the hotel."

"But the celebration."

"We are celebrating, but only together and I want you to rest."

"I am not tried."

"Yes you are, I can tell. The babies are going to wear you down faster. Come time to go." Taking her hand into his his and walking towards the stairs. A new chapter was going to start in his and her life. A new job, more kids and new experiences. He was looking forward to each one along side her. 

When they leave the yacht and walk closer to the car. Amber tugged on his hand to make him turn around. With a smile and take a step closer to him, she kisses his lips. "If I didn't go through with having Alex with you. I wouldn't be here now. I can't imagine where my life would have taken me. You brought new life into me Gray, stood by me with Dan. If I was pregnant from a other guy and the events of what Dan did. Would we still be toget....."

A finger was place on her lips to say any more. "Amber I started having feeling for you before you got pregnant. If you didn't pick me, I think I would still be beside you and given up my playboy ways. The baby would still needed a father. I would have step in and raised him anyways. Knowing what Dan did to you, I am your shield. There is nothing that you can say that will change this. I love you more then you know."

"I love you so much. I am grateful that you fallen for someone like me. I can't wait to be your wife. Alex loves you and theses babies will love you. Thank you for being my friend, lover, and my rock."

Lifts up her hand and kisses her palm. "Love you too." Then walks to the limo and helps her to get in. Before he takes his seat and looks back up at the moon. The night was ending on a high and from this moment on. He is going to treasure each second he has with her and his family.   
"Goodnight."

Fin......


End file.
